Fate
by FaithinBones
Summary: Dr. Temperance Brennan does not believe in Fate. Maybe she should. This story is AU.
1. Chapter 1

This story starts roughly three years before Booth and Brennan's first case together and will then jump to around the time of their first case. This story is definitely AU. It is rated T for violence and some rough language.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

The bullet aimed true, hit the target with deadly accuracy causing the armed man to collapse to the ground instantly. His companion, sitting on a camp stool, grabbed for his rifle only to take the next bullet, his heart rupturing upon the bullet's impact. The third man in their team, exiting his tent swung his rifle around looking for the shooters when he fell with a bullet to his forehead.

Uncertain what was going on, Brennan moved past her companion and peered out of the entrance to the tent. Spying the soldiers sprawled on the ground and quite dead, she turned back and grabbed her hat and a bottle of water. "Come on, Agnes, we have to leave now."

Following Brennan out of the tent, Agnes stepped carefully over the bodies and hurried after her friend. Entering the surrounding forest, the two scientists ran as fast as they could manage in a northerly direction. Once they were more than two miles from the carnage, both halted and sat down next to a large tree.

Wiping the sweat from her face with a handkerchief, Agnes asked, "Who do you think did that?"

"I don't know but it doesn't matter." Practical, Brennan reminded her, "Whoever did that obviously doesn't have any qualms about killing anyone so I'd rather avoid him or her if at all possible."

Not sure where they were, Agnes placed her damp cloth back into her pants pocket and stared back the way they had come. "Temperance do you have a plan or are we just running north to get away?"

Her face flushed from exertion, Brennan wiped her face and arms with a handkerchief. "Since we were both blindfolded when we were taken from the dig then I really don't know where were being kept and which direction our dig is in. . . We don't have any food and just this one bottle of water. Since we are at least three days march from our dig, I think we will have to try to locate water and sustenance soon while we decide which direction to take."

Frustrated, Agnes drew up her knees and hugged them. "Maybe we should have stuck around when those idiots were shot. Whoever shot them may have been trying to rescue us."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan conceded, "Perhaps but I didn't want to risk it. We may have just traded one jailer for another. We have no idea if the shooters meant us harm."

A voice drifting from a nearby tree, tried to assure them. "No, your friend was right. We were sent to rescue you."

Startled, both ladies stood and faced the owner of the mysterious voice. Wary, Brennan replied, "That's easy to say. How do we know you aren't here to take us prisoner like those other men or perhaps kill us?"

Stepping out from behind the tree, the young man frowned. "If I had wanted you dead, you'd be dead by now." Shifting his rifle so that it rested in the crook of his arm, he smiled and then whistled.

Another young man stepped out from behind a nearby tree, smiled and bowed slightly. "Corporal John Smith, U.S. Army Ranger at your service ladies. You'll have to forgive my sergeant, his manners are lacking when he's on the job. We were brought in when you were abducted eleven days ago. The locals didn't seem to be able to find you and since your mission director was having small herds of cows the Ambassador called in some outside help. We've spent the last four days tracking you two lovely ladies down and obviously we've found you."

"Do you have some ID on you?" Holding her hand out, Brennan dared them to deny her request.

Shrugging his shoulders, John pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and tossed it towards Brennan.

Her eyes on the two men, Brennan picked up the wallet up from the damp ground, opened it and pulled out a Georgia driver's license. "Why are you wearing civilian clothes?"

Glancing at his silent comrade, John smiled. "The United States Army doesn't have the right to operate in this country. If they catch us here, we will be in a deep pile of shit."

His companion shifting his stance and glaring at him, John bowed slightly. "Pardon me ma'am for my crass speech. If we get caught we will be in a deep pile of feces."

Annoyed, the Sergeant First Class, finally spoke. "Look, we need to get out of here. Let's put some distance between us and those dead men and then we can talk." Pointing northwest, he continued, "We need to head that way."

Tossing the wallet back to John, Brennan asked the nameless sergeant, "So what's your name?"

His gaze searching the woods behind them, the NCO shrugged his shoulders. "Seeley Booth but most people call me Booth." Turning his gaze back on Brennan, Booth pointed behind her. "Now, let's move and we'll chat later."

Staring at each other, Brennan and Agnes realized that they didn't have a choice and followed the two men as they moved deeper in to the forest.

Oooooooooooooooo

After heading northwest for three hours, Booth stopped and looked back at his charges. "We'll stop for a few minutes to rest." Kneeling down, Booth pulled his backpack from his shoulder and rummaged through it. Pulling out one bottle of water, he handed it to Agnes.

Cracking the seal on her bottle of water, Brennan informed Booth, "You don't have to stop for us. Agnes and I are in excellent health and we can keep up with you quite easily."

Thirsty, Booth removed a bottle of water from his bag, cracked the seal and drank until the bottle was empty. Placing the empty bottle in the backpack, Booth frowned at the anthropologist. "Well, you two may be alright but me and John need a break. We've been on the move for the last six days now. Two on a plane and four spent in this fucking . . . I mean in this miserable forest. We're going to move on when we've had a chance to rest and not a minute sooner so you might as well sit down and rest while you can."

Using his charm smile, John handed the two woman a granola bar. "You'll have to forgive my sergeant, he was clearly raised by wolves. What our fearless leader is trying to tell you is that even though you may not be tired, we're a might tired and can use the rest so if you two lovely ladies will be patient we'll be on our way in a few moments."

Since they hadn't eaten since the previous evening, Agnes sat on a rotten log, tore the wrapper off of her bar and ate it. Munching on the oat bar, she watched as Brennan finally sat down and ate her snack. "So John, what's the plan? Dr. Brennan and I don't mind schlepping around in the woods with you very handsome men but it would be nice if you had a plan."

Drinking water, John finished and then answered. "Well, we weren't sure where you were so we couldn't set up arrangements to be picked up. We do have a spot we need to get to as soon as possible and from there we'll call for a pickup. It's northwest of here."

"It's probably going to take at least two days to get there." Checking his backpack, Booth pulled out a handheld GPS and turned it on. Studying the information, he turned it off and placed it back in to his backpack. "Are you ready to go?"

Eager to be on the way, Brennan stood up. "Yes of course."

Standing, Booth settled his pack on his shoulder. "Good, let's go." Following Booth, Brennan and Agnes stepped past John who glanced around and then followed the scientists and his sergeant deeper into the forest.

Oooooooooooooo

Does this sound remotely interesting?

A/N: NCO = non-commissioned officer


	2. Chapter 2

Thank your reviews. I appreciate them all. This is a reminder that the beginning of this story takes place in the late fall of the year 2002 and is most definitely AU.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The setting sun deepening the shadows all around them, Booth stopped and waited for his companions to catch up with him. "Okay, we need to stop for the night. This place is as good as any."

Staring around at the tiny clearing, John shrugged his shoulders. "Kind of open isn't it?"

Booth smirked and pointed at the nearby bushes. "We can sleep near or under the bushes dumb ass."

Rubbing the end of his nose, John glanced at the anthropologist and then at the bushes. "What if there are snakes? Some people are allergic to those you know."

Aware that his friend was phobic when it came to snakes, Booth rested his backpack next to his feet. "So? If you find one, show it to me and I'll kill it for you." Sitting on the ground, Booth rummaged around in his back pack. Holding out two bottles of water to the scientists, Booth frowned at the bottles. "We don't have a lot of water left. If we come across a stream we have some empty bottles we can fill. There isn't any guarantee that any water we find will be clean but I have some purification tablets that should help. Still we can worry about that after we're picked up."

Grateful Brennan took the bottles and handed one of them to Agnes. "I agree." Staring at the young sergeant, Brennan admired his physicality and quiet demeanor.

Tired and hungry, Agnes sat down near John and pointed at his pack. "Got anything to eat?"

Opening his pack and searching through the contents, John smiled and handed her a bag of trail mix. "That's for you and Dr. Brennan." Holding up another bag, the corporal frowned. "I hate this crap. When I get back, I want a steak, potatoes with lots of butter and some ice cold beer."

The thought of an ice cold beer making her just that more tired, Agnes held the handful of nuts and dried fruit in her hand and sighed. "Amen brother."

Amused, Booth retrieved a bag of trail mix from his bag and opened it. Trying to watch Brennan without appearing to, he admired her curvaceous figure and her beautiful blue eyes.

Her share of trail mix eaten, Brennan turned to look at Booth. "Every evening, someone would show up at our camp and replace one of the guards and then that guard would leave. They're going to know what happened by tonight."

Chewing his dry dinner, Booth swallowed it and chased it down with some water. "I'm hoping we're far enough ahead that they won't catch up with us before we get to our destination. If they do manage to catch up with us we'll just have to deal with it."

"I am a very good shot." Informing the handsome sergeant, Brennan pointed at the gun resting in a holster on Booth's hip. "If we come under attack, let me use your gun. I will be quite effective."

Not sure whether to believe her or not, Booth cocked his head to the side. "I'll think about it. John and I should be able to handle whatever comes up, but if we're cornered, then I might give you a gun."

Curious, Brennan asked him, "Aren't you going to ask us any questions about how we were treated during out imprisonment?"

Slowly shaking his head, Booth moved his eyes around the clearing and then back towards Brennan. "I wasn't going to . . . Do you want me to?"

Snorting, Agnes interjected, "Man, you're kind of an odd duck. We were held captive for over a week out in the middle of a jungle. You killed three men to rescue us and you haven't asked us one question about our ordeal. Most guys would be asking all kinds of personal questions but you two are acting like nothing extraordinary is going on."

Finished with the water for now, Booth screwed the cap back on his bottle of water and placed the half full bottle in his backpack. Closing the flap on the bag, Booth folded his hands in his lap and stared at Brennan. "Dr. Brennan were you treated with disrespect while you were held captive? Were you and Dr. Gold harmed in any way?"

"Actually we weren't mistreated at all but you knew that didn't you?" Puzzled, Brennan stared intently at Booth. "How did you know that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth yawned. "It's one of my super powers . . . I can read people. I knew from the way you two were behaving that you were okay."

"There are no such things as super powers." Annoyed Brennan explained, "I think you must have exceptional abilities to read body language either that or you had someone in the rebel camp that told you we were treated civilly."

Irritated, Booth shook his head. "You don't know everything Dr. Brennan. You just think you do. I'm going to go to sleep and I advise everyone to do the same. Once the moon comes up later tonight, I want to travel some more. We need to get as far away from that camp as we can." Standing, Booth moved closer to the bushes, knelt on the damp ground and moved into the under growth, pushing his back pack in ahead of him.

Following Booth over to the bushes, Brennan crawled in after him and laid down next to him. "You may not be aware of it, but I am one of the leading anthropologists in the world. I have made great strides in the last two years and soon I will be the most important forensic anthropologist in the world."

His eyes closed, Booth muttered, "Doesn't mean you know everything."

Turning her head to stare at her companion, Brennan conceded his point. "Perhaps, but I'm certain I know more than you do on most topics you may care to expound upon."

Exhausted, Booth placed his right arm over his eyes, felt John lay down on his left side and heard Agnes move around until she was lying next to Brennan. "Well, right now I don't want to pound on anything. I want to sleep, thank you very much."

Sniggering, John elbowed Booth, "Really? That's not nice."

Embarrassed that he'd made a crude joke like that to a woman he didn't know, Booth shook his head and tried to relax. Uncomfortable with the beautiful anthropologist lying so close to him he tried to think about his pregnant ex-girlfriend at home and how he planned to try to ask her again to marry him again when he got back.

Certain she'd been mocked Brennan folded her arms across her chest and stared at the leaves hanging near her face. Uncertain why she'd been mocked she vowed to ignore the handsome sergeant as much as possible.

Oooooooooooooooo

The moon bright, Booth moved his companions out from their resting place as soon as possible. Walking slowly and carefully through the dense forest, Booth stopped every thirty minutes to check his GPS. Certain of their position, he showed the GPS screen to Brennan and Agnes. "This is where we are and this is where we want to be. If anything happens to me and John, grab my back pack and use this to find the rendezvous. I have a cell phone in my pack. Once you get to the spot, check the contacts list and hit Captain America. Tell whoever answers who you are and that you want to be picked up."

Holding the GPS in her hands and studying the screen, Brennan asked, "What if I can't get to your bag or GPS?"

His gaze now moving around the area, Booth took the GPS from Brennan and placed it back into his bag. "Keep going northwest until you find the river. Once you find it, head down stream. There's a city down near the coast. If you follow the river you'll get to it eventually."

"Thank you." Uncapping her half-filled bottle of water, Brennan finished drinking it and handed the empty bottle to Booth. "I hope we find a water source soon."

Placing the empty bottle in his bag, Booth sighed. "Yeah, me too. We still have quite a ways to go before we get to the river."

Oooooooooooooo

The sun starting to rise, John grabbed Booth's arm and held his hand against his own mouth. Brennan and Agnes, aware that something was going on, stood quietly nearby while John and Booth whispered to each other.

Motioning for them to remain where they were, Booth pointed at John and then the ground and then at himself and southeast. Handing his bag to Brennan, he smiled at her, checked his rifle and then walked quietly away from them.

After several minutes of silence, the trio relaxed until the quiet was shattered by gun fire.

Oooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them a lot.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Ducking behind a large tree, John pulled Brennan and Agnes down beside him. Speaking quietly, he peered around the tree and tried to determine if anyone was coming near them. "Let's sit tight for a minute and make sure before we move."

Brennan leaned closer to John and whispered in his ear. "Give me your handgun. I'm a good shot and I can help protect us."

Uncertain if he should trust her, John considered his options and gave in. "Okay, but please be careful. If you shoot Booth he'll kill me for letting you have the gun. He doesn't have a sense of humor when it comes to being shot at."

Indignant, Brennan held her hand out. "I'm not stupid. I won't shoot unless I know what I'm shooting at."

Reluctantly handing her his sidearm, John informed her, "I'm going to go see if I can figure out what happened. You two stay here. If you don't hear anything and you don't see me or Booth in say . . . twenty minutes, just head northwest towards the river. We'll try to catch up as soon as possible. Whatever you do, don't look for us and don't wait around for us. Just get the hell out of here."

Nodding her head, Brennan glanced at Agnes and then back at John. "Of course."

Brennan and Agnes watched John slip through the bushes and disappear. Leaning against the tree, Brennan watched the bushes and hoped she see their rescuers return quickly.

Nervous, Agnes whispered to her friend, "This is bad."

Ignoring her companion, Brennan kept her eyes on the forest, watching for movement.

Oooooooooooooooo

Twenty minutes had passed and still no sign of their rescuers caused Brennan to finally turn towards her companion. Picking up the bag that Booth had given her earlier, she grabbed Agnes' hand and started to pull her away from their refuge.

Balking, Agnes whispered fiercely. "We can't just leave them here."

Though she agreed with Agnes, Brennan knew they didn't have a choice. "We aren't soldiers and we don't know what John or Booth are doing. If we go back we could end up endangering ourselves or them. We'll head to the river and hopefully they'll catch up."

Reluctant, Agnes finally nodded her head. "This stinks. It really really stinks." Pushing her friend, she tamped down her fear. "Go . . . go and I'll follow."

Oooooooooooooooo

After walking for about two hours, Brennan and Agnes stopped and drank some of their precious water, trying to drink sparingly. Debating whether or not to eat one of the granola bars in the bag, Brennan realized that they weren't alone. Looking up, she spied Booth leaning against a tree staring at them with an odd look on his face.

Since John wasn't in sight, Brennan stood up and walked over to where he was standing. "Where's John?"

His face an unemotional mask, Booth pointed over his shoulder. "He's coming . . . You're a doctor aren't you?"

Afraid of the implication of the question, Brennan nodded her head. "Yes, but not a medical doctor."

John stepped around Booth and complained to anyone interested in his opinion. "I hate this damn jungle. Give me a damn desert anytime . . . shit!"

Observing John holding his blood covered right hand over his lower left arm, blood dripping down to the fingers of his left hand, Brennan stepped closer and moved his right away from the wound. Staring intently at the damage, Brennan asked him, "How did you do this?"

Embarrassed, John stared at the bloody mess. "I found Seeley and we were heading back when we saw two armed men coming through the woods. Seeley thought it was the same men that had shot at him earlier. He'd been tracking them but lost them somehow." Arching an eyebrow at Booth, John snickered, "Getting soft man." Amused at Booth's annoyance, John continued his explanation, "Anyway, we were watching those two characters when someone else took a shot at us. I dove for cover and my arm rammed into a broken branch of a tree. "

"To keep a short story short, I killed the three men and here we are." Glancing around the, Booth kept his voice low. "We need to fix up John and get the hell out of here. We don't know how many more men there are looking for us."

Turning to look at Booth, Brennan asked, "I don't remember seeing a first aid kit in your bag, does John have one?"

His gaze still on the blood dripping down his arm, John irritably answered for Booth. "Yes, John has one." Shrugging his bag off of his shoulder, he handed it to Brennan who opened it and rummaged around for the kit. Finding it, she opened it up and wasn't too pleased at the limited selection."I need some needle and thread."

Pointing towards his bag, Booth informed her, "I have a little sewing kit in the side pocket."

Relieved, Brennan pulled the pack off of her shoulder and retrieved the kit. "I suppose this will have to do." Facing John, Brennan frowned at him. "Sit down I'm going to sew up your wound."

Amused at the sour look on the anthropologist's face, John teased her. "Good, Booth offered to do it, but I told him I'd rather have a doctor do it."

"Hey, she isn't a medical doctor, she's a bones doctor." Irritated, Booth squatted down next to his friend and leaned his rifle next to the tree. "Try not to make any noise. You could get us killed."

Suddenly serious, John watched Brennan thread the needle. Turning to Booth, John advised him, "Look . . . do what you have to do, but don't let me make a lot of noise."

Placing his hand on his companion's shoulder, Booth promised him, "I will."

Nervously, Brennan held the needle over the wound and stared at the wound. "No antiseptic, no pain medicine except for Advil . . . I'll try to do this as quickly as possible."

Sympathetic, Booth pulled out a small tube of Neosporin from a pocket in his pants. "You can use this Dr. Brennan."

Relieved to see the tube, Brennan smiled at Booth. "Hold on to it and I'll apply it after I sew the flesh together. We'll cover the wound with the gauze in the kit."

Watching her sew the two ends together, Booth admired her coolness. John, clamping his left hand over his mouth, sweated as the needle entered his arm and sewed his torn flesh together.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Plodding towards the river, John was feeling tired and a little feverish. "Man, why don't you take these two to the river and I'll follow you. I'm just holding everyone back."

Booth shook his head and stopped moving. "No, we'll rest for a few minutes and then we'll go on . . . together. I'm not leaving you behind."

Sprawling on the ground, John closed his eyes and sighed. "How far are we from the river?"

Quickly checking his GPS device, Booth frowned at the image. "Maybe another day . . . maybe less. You can make it, John."

Sitting on the ground nearby, Brennan pointed out to Booth, "We ran out of water during our last stop. We need to find some soon."

He knew what she said was true. Patting John's arm, Booth stood up and looked at Brennan. "Rest for ten minutes and then you all start moving." Handing her his GPS device, Booth frowned at her. "I'm going to see about finding water. Don't wait around for me. I'll catch up with you after I find some and fill some of our bottles. If the sun sets before I find you, find a spot that you think offers you coverage and wait there for the sun to come back up. Keep heading for the river whatever you do. Don't wait for me and make sure you keep under cover as much as possible. It's possible we may all not be able to drink until we get to the river, but you can do it."

Reluctantly, Booth handed Brennan his side arm. "Don't shoot it unless you're certain of what you're shooting at. Whatever you do, don't shoot me when I catch up with you . . . It'll just piss me off."

Irritated, Brennan protested, "I am a good shot. I will not shoot unless I'm certain of my target."

Amused at her indignation, Booth patted Brennan's arm. "I'm just joking with you Dr. Brennan. You take care of yourself and Agnes and John. I'll catch up with you as soon as I can."

Placing her hand on his arm, Brennan assured him, "I will take care to make sure that we all get to the river. Please be careful. If you can't find water then we will just have to wait until we reach the river. Don't endanger your life for water."

Winking at her, Booth turned and left.

Oooooooooooo

The trio had been moving steadily until the sun had set. Stopping for the evening, Brennan fretted, "I wish Booth would come back. I fear that he may be lost."

Snorting, John sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree. "Don't worry about, Booth. He's pretty damn good at his job. He isn't lost."

Hopeful, Agnes found some gum in John's backpack and held it up. "Hey gum. It might help with the dry mouth." Handing Brennan and John a stick of the gum, Agnes popped a slice in her mouth. "I guess we don't have anything to eat."

Shrugging his shoulders, John observed, "Eating granola bars without something to wash it down with is pretty awful, believe me."

Resigned, Agnes lay down and stared at the foliage overhead. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Oooooooooooooooo

They were still asleep, when Booth found them. Shaking Brennan's shoulder, he handed her a bottle of water. After she'd taken the bottle, Booth handed a bottle to a now awakened Agnes and John. "I found a small stream and filled all of our bottles. I drank as much as I could stand. We have enough to get us to the river so we're good. We can fill the bottles at the river and then wait for our pick up. I didn't hear or see anyone, so I'm hoping no one else is looking for us."

Grateful, Brennan drank some of the water. "We were worried that you might have run into some trouble."

Shaking his head, Booth rummaged around in his bag and handed everyone a granola bar. "Nah . . . this is the last of the food. You might want to eat just a little and save some for later. It's up to you, but that's what I'm going to do."

Taking his advice, everyone ate sparingly.

Oooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be appreciated. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews. They are the only way I can tell if anyone is really interested in this story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooo

Mid-morning the next day, they found the river and Booth used his phone to call for pickup. Placing his phone back into his pack, Booth explained, "A boat is going to come and get us. There isn't anywhere around here safe enough for a helicopter or a plane to land. The river is too bendy around here for a sea plane to land so that's out too. It will probably take them about a day to get here so everyone stay under the trees and try to stay out of sight of the river."

Feverish, John sat down near a tree and placed his hand below his bandage. "My arm is pretty warm. Do you think it's infected?"

Concerned, Brennan sat down next to John and asked him, "Would you like me to look at it?" Making sure John would allow her to look at his wound, Brennan removed the gauze covering the gash and inspected the stitches in the skin. "It's not infected as far as I can tell. That doesn't mean you don't have an infection in your blood though. As soon as we get to a city or town, we should have a doctor examine you." Squirting more Neosporin on the wound and wrapping fresh gauze around the wound, Brennan smiled at him trying to reassure him. "You need to drink plenty of fluids to keep hydrated."

Afraid what was happening to him, John sighed. "Yeah . . . okay."

Worried about his friend, Booth sat down next to John. "Hey, when we get back to civilization, how about we go out and buy the biggest steak and the coldest beer we can find? I'm paying."

Closing his eyes, John grunted, "I'd like to have that cold beer right now. I'd pour it on my arm."

Squeezing his knee, Booth scolded him, "What a waste of beer."

Lethargic, John patted Booth's hand. "Not to me."

Ooooooooooooo

The night had been very quiet and the morning seemed to drag as far as Brennan was concerned. Bored, she sat down next to Booth and asked, "How much longer do you think we'll have to wait?"

Whittling on a piece of wood, Booth kept his eyes on his pocket knife. "I don't know . . . maybe another hour or so. It's hard to say."

"Alright." Curious, Brennan pointed at the piece of wood. "What are you doing?"

Carefully moving his knife across the wood, Booth concentrated on the notch he was making. "I'm just fooling around. It's something to do."

"But what do you wish to make?" Staring intently at the piece of wood, Brennan leaned closer. "Is it an animal?"

Sticking his tongue in his cheek, Booth made a tricky move across the wood and then answered. "Yeah, I hope you'll recognize it when I'm done with it."

Fascinated with what he was doing, Brennan watched Booth shave off pieces of wood. "Are you married?"

Shaking his head, Booth frowned at his knife. "No. I . . . my girlfriend turned my proposal down last month so . . . no I'm not married. When I get back I hope she'll change her mind about us."

"I don't believe in marriage." Watching a small wood shaving fall to the ground, Brennan explained, "It's an antiquated ritual that serves no purpose in modern society."

His knife pausing over the wood, Booth glanced at Brennan. "Not to me it isn't. Marriage is a way of showing the world that you belong to someone."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan proudly explained, "I don't belong to anyone. I refuse to be considered someone's property."

A little sad for her, Booth resumed his whittling. "That's too bad. When you belong to someone it means that you're not alone anymore. It means that someone cares enough about you that they worry if you're dead or alive . . . I'd like to have someone commit to me like that someday. It would be nice to know someone cares if I'm alive and breathing.

Hearing the bitterness in his voice, Brennan commented, "I've been alone since I was fifteen years old. From my experience, it's better to just rely upon yourself and not worry about finding someone to be with you. You won't be disappointed that way."

Momentarily closing his eyes, Booth listened carefully to his companion explain that love was just chemicals in the brain and not to be trusted. Hearing caution and wariness in her voice, Booth opened his eyes and continued to move his knife over the wood. "I hope you're wrong, Dr. Brennan. I hope you find someone someday that will change your mind about love. I know I wouldn't mind finding someone to love me. The only love I've ever experienced is from my grandparents. I'd like to find someone that . . . never mind." Closing his pocket knife, Booth handed Brennan his figurine. "Here . . . this is for you."

Taking the small figurine into her hand, Brennan smiled at it. "It's a bear, am I right?"

Pleased that she liked it, Booth stood up. "Yep." Walking away, Booth called back to her, "I think I hear the boat coming. Let me go check. Wake up John and Agnes. I need you to make sure that everyone keeps out of sight until I verify that the boat is here for us."

"Booth, I want you to know that I care if you're dead or alive." Holding the figurine next to her chest, Brennan wanted him to understand that she cared about him. "As a friend . . . I care that you're alive."

Her words kind and filled with warmth, Booth winked at Brennan. "Thank you. I care that you're alive too and thank you for considering me a friend." Turning, Booth walked down towards the river while Brennan woke their companions.

Oooooooooo

Standing on the river bank, Booth helped everyone board the small boat. After everyone was in, Booth walked up the bank to retrieve his and John's backpacks. Turning to call out to Booth, Brennan saw someone step out of the trees down the river and aim a rifle towards him.

Terrified, Brennan screamed a warning at her friend. "Booth, look out."

Rifle fire erupting, Booth dove to the ground and aimed his rifle up river. Returning fire, Booth shouted to the boat pilot. "Get out of here . . . Move it . . . Now!"

The pilot starting the boat, moved it out into the middle of the river and moved it rapidly down river. Brennan, horrified that her friend was being left behind, screamed at the pilot. "You have to go back. Booth is back there. He needs help."

Refusing to look at her, the boat pilot shook his head. "No way. Booth ordered me to leave and that's what I'm doing. You and Dr. Gold come first. Booth can take care of himself. Don't worry about him."

Furious at the man, Brennan watched Booth move to a crouch and flee into the forest, the gunman shooting at the Ranger as he fled his exposed position. Feeling tears move down her cheeks, Brennan shook her head. "We left him . . . We left him."

Seeing the distraught look on her friend's face, Agnes moved across the deck and wrapped her arms around Brennan. "I'm sorry, Honey. He'll be alright. He's resourceful. He found us in a jungle didn't he? He'll make it back."

Angry but knowing that the pilot was doing the right thing, John spoke up, "Booth is the best. He'll be okay, Dr. Brennan."

Ignoring her companions, Brennan watched the spot in the woods where Booth had disappeared until their boat moved around a bend in the river and that piece of woods was no longer visible. Wiping the tears from her face, Brennan sat down on the deck, her eyes on the bend of the river. "I'm sorry, Booth . . . I'm so sorry."

Ooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story?


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your reviews. It's the only way I can tell if you are interested in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Two months after Brennan was rescued, Booth entered the Jeffersonian and was escorted to the Lab by a security guard where he was met by a scientist with wild hair and an unfriendly manner. "I came by to see Dr. Brennan. Is she available?"

Suspicious of the man, the surly man shook his head. "Sorry Man, she isn't here . . . She's on a dig."

Disappointed, Booth handed an envelope to the scientist. "Alright, could you make sure that she gets this. I'd appreciate it."

Shrugging his shoulders the scientist took the envelope and warned him. "I'll leave it on her desk, but she's not supposed to come back for three months."

"Okay, thanks." Turning to go, Booth was stopped by the man in the blue lab coat.

Curious why a soldier was asking about Brennan, Hodgins asked him, "Hey man, where do you know Dr. Brennan from?"

Turning back to face Hodgins, Booth smirked. "Sorry Man . . . That's top secret."

His eyes glittering, Hodgins responded with a smile of his own. "Okay." Irritated, Hodgins watched Booth leave the Lab. Weighing the envelope in his hand, he walked in to his office and threw it in the trash. "Top secret my ass, lover boy."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Two years later, Booth found himself stepping through the doorway into the Lab once again. Looking around as he waited for someone to come and talk to him he frowned at the sterile atmosphere that seemed to be prevalent in the Lab. Spying a tall, African American man walking towards him, Booth straightened his spine.

Arriving near the entrance where Booth and a security guard stood, Dr. Goodman held out his hand. "I'm Dr. Goodman. I understand you're looking for Dr. Brennan?"

Booth shook his hand and smiled at him. "Yes Sir. I'm living in D.C. now and I thought I'd drop by and see Dr. Brennan. We met over two years ago . . . almost three I guess."

Nodding his head, Dr. Goodman frowned at Booth., "I wish I had good news for you . . uh. . ."

Introducing himself, Booth smiled again. "Seeley Booth."

"Uh, yes, well Mr. Booth, Dr. Brennan is on a dig right now." The disappointment on the younger man's face clear to see, he explained further. "She isn't expected back for another two months at least. She's a very busy young woman and does a lot of field work for the Jeffersonian."

Sadly, Booth nodded his head in understanding. "Sure, I understand . . . When you see her, I'd appreciate it if you would tell her I dropped by."

Nodding his head, Goodman replied, "Yes, of course."

With no other option, Booth turned and walked back to the entrance with the guard only to be stopped by the administrator. "If you don't mind my asking, where you do know Dr. Brennan from?"

Turning, Booth decided it was okay to tell him. "I met her in Central America while I was in the Army . . . I came by a couple of months after we met to see her when I got some leave, but she was on a dig then too. I left her a letter but she didn't answer it . . . Maybe, I'm being too forward looking her up. She did tell me she's the best anthropologist in the country and maybe she's not interested in seeing me."

Puzzled, Goodman shook his head. "She isn't a snob. Mr. Booth. She may have just . . ."

Holding up his hand, Booth gave him a smile tinged with sadness. "That's okay. I was around her for four days and I understand. She's a little stand offish and she didn't really like me for two of the days we were together. I thought we might be becoming friends on the third day, but . . .you know maybe not. She may not have wanted me to come around here and she just threw the letter away . . . That's okay."

Uncertain about his conclusion, Goodman apologized. "I'm not sure what to say, Mr. Booth. Temperance is more socially awkward than stand offish. She's very straight forward and doesn't understand the subtleties of personal conversation. She comes across as being rude sometimes when she's really just honest. I'm not sure that she would just throw a letter away and not answer it. Perhaps you could come by again when she comes back . . . If you could give me your phone number where you can be reached I could call you when she gets back and you could try to see her again."

Appreciative, Booth withdrew a business card from his jacket pocket and handed it to Goodman.

Taking the card, the administrator was intriguingly surprised. "It's nice meeting you, Special Agent Booth."

"I was recruited by the FBI right out of the Army." Proud, Booth smiled. "The CIA tried to recruit me too, but I think the FBI is a better fit."

Glancing at his watch, Goodman remarked, "Oh good lord, I have a meeting I need to get to . . . If you'll excuse me?"

Waving his right hand, Booth turned and walked to the entrance, escorted by the waiting security guard. "Nice meeting you Sir. Call me when Dr. Brennan comes back."

Hodgins, spying Booth leaving the Lab, walked rapidly over to where his boss was standing. "What did soldier boy want?"

Curious about Hodgins' remark, Goodman asked him, "You've met Special Agent Booth before?"

Surprised, Hodgins turned to stare at the empty hallway near the entrance. "The last time I saw him he was wearing an Army uniform. He was looking for Dr. Brennan but she was on a dig."

"Well, he's in the FBI now. Apparently he knew Temperance in Central America and is trying to contact her." Glancing at his watch, Goodman started walk rapidly away. "If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to get to."

Staring at Brennan's office, Hodgins realized that he'd made a major blunder and wasn't sure how to fix it. "Damn it!"

Oooooooooooo

Weary, Brennan unpacked her records and flash drives, engrossed in her work when she heard a knock on her office door. Looking up, she smiled at her supervisor. "Dr. Goodman . . . I just arrived. I plan to start breaking down my notes this afternoon and then I should be able to write a comprehensive report afterwards."

Stepping into the office, Dr. Goodman smiled at her. "It's good to have you back Temperance. What did you bring us back?"

Pleased with her success, Brennan rummaged through the flash drives on her desk, checked the code on the casings and found the one she was looking for. Handing it to her supervisor, she commented, "You'll find pictures and a copy of the manifest on this. I made sure that the artifacts were loaded properly on to the truck as they were taken off of the plane. The truck should be in the loading dock right now."

Happy to hear the good news, Goodman pocketed the flash drive. Turning he stopped, snapped his fingers and turned back. "By the way, your friend Seeley Booth came by to see you while you were gone. . . . He is your friend isn't he?"

Stunned at the news, Brennan sat down abruptly on her chair. "Seeley Booth?"

Concerned with her reaction, Goodman stepped closer to Brennan's desk. "Yes . . . he said he met you in Central America over two years ago. He said he tried to look you up a couple of months after you met, but you were away on a dig . . . He said he left you a letter, but you never answered it."

Frantically looking at her desk, Brennan scanned the mess and realized that she was being foolish. "He left me a letter? I never received it."

A puzzled look crossing his face, Goodman responded rather grimly. "He wasn't sure, but he thought you didn't want to converse with him and threw the letter away."

Her face flushed with embarrassment, Brennan placed her hands on her cheeks. "No, that's not true. I never received it. If I had known he had tried to see me, I . . . I would have answered it." Thinking furiously, the anthropologist exclaimed, "I was afraid he was dead. I . . . the last time I saw him, a gunman was shooting at him. He . . . He ordered the boat that I was on to leave without him. We abandoned him. We . . . we just left him to fend for himself." Feeling remorse, she shook her head. "I wanted to go back, but the pilot refused to turn the boat back."

Enlightened, Goodman asked her, "Wait, this was when you and Dr. Gold were kidnapped wasn't it? Agent Booth was one of the men who rescued you?"

Nodding her head slowly, Brennan responded, "Yes, he and Corporal John Smith. I . . . Since I hadn't heard from him, I thought maybe he'd died. I tried to find out from the Army, but they refused to tell me anything since I'm not part of his family . . . Agent Booth?"

After overhearing part of the conversation, Hodgins stepped into the room and blushed with embarrassment. "Dr. Brennan . . . Dr. Goodman is right, he did leave you a letter the first time he came by. I took it from him and I . . . I guess I lost it. I meant to put it on your desk, but obviously I didn't so I must have lost it. I'm sorry. If I'd known he was the guy that rescued you I'd have been a little more careful with the letter."

Frustrated with the situation, Brennan sat back against her chair and glared at the entomologist. "He probably thinks I don't want to see him now. What else could he think since he came by twice, left me a letter and I didn't contact him . . . He probably doesn't want to talk to me ever again and how could I blame him? He probably thinks I'm ungrateful for what he did for me."

Shaking his head, Dr. Goodman reached into his slacks and removed his wallet. Removing Booth's business card he handed it to Brennan. "No that's not true. I explained to him that you were on a dig. He was very understanding. He left his business card and asked me to call him when you got back from your dig. He's out of the Army and with the FBI here in the District."

Sad that Booth probably thought she was uncaring, Brennan stared intently at the card and shook her head. "I can't imagine why he wants to see me since I left him behind, in danger . . . He probably wants to chastise me for doing that and I wouldn't blame him. We just abandoned him to die alone."

Leaning on the desk, Goodman spoke quietly to Brennan. "I don't think he blames you for that, Temperance. He didn't seem hostile when I talked to him. Clearly he wants to see you. He was very friendly."

Not sure what to do, Brennan placed the card on her desk and stared at it. "I'll have to think about it."

Shaking his head, Goodman advised her, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Temperance. He obviously doesn't hold it against you. Call him . . . meet with him. He obviously wants to meet you because he has tried twice."

Her eyes back to her supervisor, Brennan frowned at him. "I'll take your advice under advisement."

Oooooooooooooo

Reviews would be really appreciated, thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a reminder that this story is very AU. Thank you for your continued interest in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

Spying Brennan as she entered the diner, Booth stood up and waved. Once she was actually standing next to him, he smiled at her and pointed at the chair across from him. "Thanks for seeing me. I know you're pretty busy."

Brennan sat down and placed her purse on the table next to the window. "I'm sorry that I wasn't at the Lab the couple of times you came by. I was on a dig."

Glad to see her again, Booth smiled and tried to assure her it was okay. "Nah, that's alright. You did tell me you're one of the top forensic anthropologists in the country. I Googled you and you weren't kidding. You've had a very impressive career so far. I even saw that you wrote a book and it was published a couple of months ago. I plan to buy it and read it as soon as I can."

Placing an order for coffee, Brennan returned her attention to Booth. "Booth . . . I want you to know that I tried to get the boat pilot to go back and get you, but he refused. We abandoned you when you needed our help and I . . . "

Surprised that she was apologizing, Booth reached out and placed his hand over her hand. "No Dr. Brennan, he did exactly what he was supposed to do. I was there to see to it that you and Dr. Gold got out of there safely and that was the important part. He was doing what he was ordered to do."

Staring at his hand covering hers, Brennan wanted to explain why she hadn't contacted him. "I never got your letter. Hodgins said you gave it to him and he lost it. If I had received it I would have answered it and if you had liked I would have arranged to meet with you . . . I was relieved when I heard that you were alright. I had tried to find out if you had . . . I tried to find out about you after I was rescued, but I couldn't. Everyone I contacted told me that I didn't have enough security clearance and I wasn't a family member. It was very frustrating. They wouldn't even tell me that you'd survived your mission. I . . . I assumed that maybe you'd died."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Booth knew that it would have been impossible for her to get any information about him. "A lot of my Army career was spent on special assignments. I wasn't allowed to talk about what I did and well . . . I tried to see you in person as soon as I could, but by that time you were on another dig. I had written you a letter and I was going to mail it to you but . . . I didn't and when I got some leave and I found out you were gone, I just handed the letter over to someone where you work. I guess I should have mailed it . . . To tell you the truth I wasn't sure what to think when you didn't contact me after I left the letter." Removing his hand from hers, he picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip. "I thought we were getting to be friends that last day we were together, but I wasn't sure . . . You know never mind about the letter. I should have tried to call you or see you again, but I was busy and I knew you were too. Except for the week I came to see you, my job had me out of the country until I got out of the service."

Sitting back and allowing the waitress to place her cup of coffee on the table in front of her, Brennan waited for the waitress to leave. "You gave Dr. Goodman your card . . . you're an FBI agent now."

Proud of his accomplishment, Booth grinned. "Yeah, my tour of duty was up four months after we met and I had several job offers. The FBI seemed like the right move for me so I entered the academy. I was at Quantico for twenty weeks of training to become an agent and well . . . It's been a crazy two years. . . . I know you've been pretty busy too."

"Yes, I've been on three digs in the last two years." Hesitating, Brennan glanced at her coffee cup and then at Booth. "Did you and your girlfriend get married?"

His smile fading from his lips, Booth shook his head. "Nah. . . no she refused to marry me. I guess I wasn't good enough for her . . . I used to gamble and to tell you the truth it was almost an obsession, but I gave it up. I haven't gambled since I met you actually. It's too late for Rebecca, but it's not too late for me."

Surprised with herself, Brennan felt a sense of relief about Booth's bad fortune with his girlfriend. Puzzled, she sat back and stared at the determined look on his face. "Are you seeing anyone at this time?"

Shaking his head, Booth glanced out of the window. "No. Not really. Nothing serious. . . . How about you?"

"No, I've been very busy so I haven't had time for any sexual liaisons." Seeing his surprised look, Brennan reminded him, "I believe I told you that I don't believe in marriage. I date, but I have no intention of forming any monogamous relationships with anyone."

With a sense of disappointment, Booth nodded his head. "I see." Picking up his cup of coffee, he finished it and placed the cup down. The silence becoming uncomfortable, Booth felt that Brennan was ready for their meeting to end. "Well, it's getting late. It was nice seeing you again, Dr. Brennan. Thank you for seeing me. Maybe we can have coffee sometime."

Unsure why she was feeling disappointed, Brennan awkwardly responded, "Yes . . . yes that would be nice. . . . You don't have to call me Dr. Brennan, Booth, you may call me Temperance if you'd like to."

Reaching over and patting her hand, Booth smiled at her. "Thank you, I'd like that." Pulling his hand free. he laid a few bills on the table and stood up. "I'll call you sometime or maybe you can call me . . . maybe we can meet for dinner or drinks whenever you like."

She tried to think of a way to prevent him from leaving but not sure how to accomplish it, Brennan nodded her head. "Yes, of course."

Walking away from Brennan, Booth felt a tightness in his chest and rubbed it as he approached the entrance to the diner. Feeling a little foolish, he stopped, turned back, walked to the table and sat down across from Brennan. "Look, Temperance, I'm working on a cold case and I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me with it?"

Uncertain, Brennan shook her head. "I don't understand, how can I help you?"

Placing his arms on the table, he leaned forward. "Well, I've been investigating the murder of a young woman and I've hit a dead end. You're a forensic anthropologist and you study bones from people that have been dead for a while. I was thinking that you might look at her remains and see if you can see anything that my FBI techs missed . . . I mean if you don't mind. I'd understand if you don't want to do it. I just thought it might be nice to work with someone of your caliber."

Pleased that he thought so highly of her, Brennan held her hand up and smiled. "No, that's okay. I'd like to help. If you could have the remains sent to the Jeffersonian and anything else found where the body was found I could look at it. I have some people that I work with that might also give you some input in to your case."

Excited that she'd agreed, Booth replied, "Great, that's great. I'll have them sent over to you tomorrow . . . I mean if that's okay. I . . . "

Eager, Brennan leaned forward and interrupted him. "Yes that would be fine."

Pleased that he would have an excuse to see her again, Booth looked at his watch. "Hey, how'd you like to go to dinner? I'll buy."

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you." Pulling her purse towards her, Brennan retrieved some bills from her wallet to pay for her coffee. "Do you like Thai food?"

Standing, Booth waited for Brennan to stand. "I love Thai food. I know this great place about two blocks from here."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Standing on the sidewalk outside her apartment, Booth glanced up at the building and then back at Brennan. "It was nice seeing you again Temperance, real nice. I . . . uh . . . I'll have those remains sent over to you and then we'll see what happens. God knows I'm stuck, so if you can help me I'd really appreciate it."

She'd enjoyed his company and was disappointed their time together was ending so soon. "Perhaps once I've looked over everything I will be able to point you in a new direction."

Reaching out and touching her arm, Booth smiled at her. "Great. I'll look forward to hearing from you." Moving away from her, Booth glanced back. "Call me, Temperance or I'll call you."

"Yes, I will." Disappointed that he hadn't tried to come up to her apartment, Brennan frowned at his retreating figure. "Perhaps we can meet for coffee again."

Walking backwards, Booth smiled. "Great, it's a date." Turning, he started to run towards his truck as the heavens opened up and it started to rain.

Brennan, watching her friend running away from her, turned and raced towards her apartment building entrance.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.

A/N: yes, I know it's weird to hear him call her Temperance. Give it time, that will change.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for your continued interest in my story.

Remember this story is AU and not just a little AU either.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Entering the Lab, Booth looked around until he spied the wild haired scientist that he'd given his letter to. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Doctor Brennan."

Surprised to see Booth at the Lab, Hodgins frowned. "Yeah, let me take you to her office."

Walking next to Hodgins, Booth looked around the hallway, peering into doorways as he passed them. Hodgins, uncomfortable with his companion, cleared his throat. "Look man, I'm afraid I lost your letter that you wanted me to give to Dr. Brennan. I should have been more careful with it . . . I'm sorry if it caused you any kind of trouble."

Interested in what he was seeing, Booth stared at the large platform as they walked around it. "It's my fault. I should have mailed the damn thing. I just kept putting it off and well . . . never mind."

Curious, Hodgins asked, "Why didn't you mail it? Why put it off?"

Not sure he wanted to explain his business to a stranger, Booth finally shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She's a world famous anthropologist. I'm a nobody."

Stopping, Hodgins placed his hand on Booth's arm causing him to stop too. "Dr. Brennan was upset when she found out that you'd left a letter and I lost it. She really did want to meet you again. She may be a world class anthropologist, but she's not stuck up about it . . . well, I mean she's very proud of being who she is and she knows the value of her work, but that wouldn't keep her from being a friend to you if you played your cards right. It's just . . . I don't really know Dr. Brennan as well as I'd like to, but I do know she has a hard time making friends . . . well so do I, but I'm off point. She's kind of blunt and it can be off putting, but really who doesn't need an honest friend like that? I think it's refreshing most of the time. You really know where you're at with her."

Puzzled that Hodgins seemed to be pushing him into a friendship with Brennan, Booth nodded his head. "Yeah, sure, I guess, which way to Dr. Brennan's office?"

Pointing towards Brennan's office, Hodgins responded, "That's it. Look, is there a chance that we might be working on more cases with you?"

His gaze now upon Brennan's office, Booth shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess it will depend upon what happens with this case. It's a cold one and no one wanted it. I want to get Gemma Harrington justice and if you and Dr. Brennan can help me get her that, then maybe we can work on more cases like it. I guess it will also depend upon whether or not Dr. Brennan wants to work with me again."

Nodding his head, Hodgins was pleased that there was a possibility. "Cool as long as there's a chance. Your case really energized us around here."

Oooooooooooo

Flipping through her folder, Brennan provided Booth with the information she'd uncovered so far. "The victim was a 16 year old bi-racial woman. She died between three and four years ago and her body was dumped in a landfill where her body remained for about one year. She was born in southern Alabama, but moved north when she was eight years old. She was injured in an automobile accident when she was 13 years old. She was a swimmer, a singer or asthmatic or a combination of any of those. We did a facial reconstruction and it does match the picture you sent me so I can definitely say for certain that the victim was Gemma Harrington. We're running DNA tests, but those take time."

Impressed, Booth shook his head in awe. "That's amazing . . . All I gave you was the skeleton, a picture and a name and you gave me all of that. That's exactly how it played out."

"Do you have a suspect?" Curious, Brennan handed her file over to Booth for him to look at.

Accepting the file, Booth replied, "Judge Myles Hasty. So far I haven't been able to prove he did it but I know he did."

Curious, Brennan asked him, "How do you know if you don't have proof."

Flipping through her folder, Booth studied her notes. "I just know . . . I talked to him, I know he did it."

"I'd rather have proof before I accused someone of murder . . . Dr. Hodgins found a wood splinter on the body. He said it's maple." Surprised, Brennan saw a look of annoyance cross his face.

Closing the folder, Booth sighed. "Damn, her boyfriend was a baseball player. He was in town trying out for the minor leagues the day she disappeared. Tell you what we'll interview the boyfriend but you're going to see that he didn't do it. Judge Hasty is our murderer. We just need to find out where the maple splinter came from. I'm betting that it wasn't from a baseball bat."

Oooooooooooooo

After several stops and starts during the case, including an interview with Gemma's boyfriend, Booth and Brennan met Judge Hasty for an interview. Much to his dismay Brennan ended up hitting the judge after the judge had grabbed her while arguing with her.

Standing in Caroline's office, Booth listened in anger as the prosecutor told him to fire her. "No way, Caroline. He grabbed her and that is assault. She hit him to make him let her go. That's self-defense in my book."

"That's not how the judge told it." Angry to be put on the spot, Caroline shook her head. "She assaulted a Federal Judge."

Vehemently, Booth argued with the prosecutor. "She was protecting herself. I was a witness. I am not going to fire her. I need her to help me with my case."

Relenting, Caroline nodded her head slowly. "Alright Cher'. I'll let it go for now, but if she hits anyone else then out she goes. I can't have a lose cannon running around popping judges."

Relieved, Boot smiled at his friend. "I'll talk to her."

ooooooooooooooooo

Their case complete and Judge Hasty in custody for the murder of Gemma Harrington, Booth and his partner had a little trouble spot when Brennan started to worry about whether or not they had enough evidence in front of the victim's mother. Annoyed, Booth grabbed Brennan's arm and pulled her from the room which angered his partner.

Pulling her arm from his grasp, Brennan complained, "You're grabbing me. Let me go."

Immediately dropping her arm, Booth stepped back and shook his head. "I'm sorry. . . I, uh, shouldn't have done that. I just didn't want you to upset Mrs. Harrington and . . . well, I'm sorry."

His cheeks red, Brennan knew he was embarrassed. "No . . . no, I'm not used to speaking to . . . I'm not sure of proper protocol when talking to . . . when I'm involved in an investigation. Clearly I didn't do it right."

Carefully placing his hand on her arm, Booth smiled at her. "Don't Temperance. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that and you shouldn't have talked about the evidence in front of Mrs. Harrington. Let's just learn from that. I don't want it to go any further, okay?"

Glancing in the room, Brennan noticed Mrs. Harrington was leaning over and crying. Swallowing, Brennan turned to look at Booth. "Yes, you're right."

Relieved, the partners decided to celebrate with a celebratory drink. Sitting in the bar, Booth listened as Brennan talked about the fascinating crime they'd just solved and how her staff had worked together more congenially than they normally did. "As a rule, Dr. Hodgins is quite surly, but Dr. Goodman thinks it's because up until now we haven't been using his full potential at the Jeffersonian. While he was helping me trying to determine how Gemma was killed he seemed to be more attune to those around him and less rude than he normally is."

"Is Dr. Hodgins the guy with the wild hair that lost my letter?" Sipping his drink, he noticed that the bar seemed to be getting more crowded.

Placing her glass down, Brennan tried to explain Hodgin's actions. "Yes, he apologized for losing the letter. He admits he was careless when he lost it."

His thoughts on their success, Booth finished the Scotch in his glass. "He asked me if he and you were going to work on more cases with me. I told him it depended upon if we were able to solve Gemma's murder and if you wanted to continue to work with me afterward. I hope you do. I think we make are really good team."

Drinking the last of her Whiskey, Brennan suddenly realized that she wanted to continue to work with Booth. "I think I'd like to if that's alright with you. I found the whole thing to be quite fascinating. Normally when I identify bones the person that owned them has been dead for hundreds if not thousands of years. Occasionally I identify bodies in war zones but I found this case to be quite interesting. It allowed me to find justice for someone and help bring closure to her family. It seems to be more personal and yet worthy of my talents. I could help you with more cold cases or any case that the FBI is having problems with."

Happy to hear her reply, Booth ordered another drink. "Hey, I think I'd like that. I don't want to take you away from what you're famous for though."

"Oh you wouldn't." Brennan ordered another drink when the barman came down to their end of the bar. "I will still go on digs and I have a job that I will continue to do for the Jeffersonian. I will just add your cases to what I do."

Pleased that his partnership had been successful, Booth confided in her. "Outside the Army, you're the first partner I've had. I don't generally play well with others. Most people get on my nerves, but you're different. You're a pretty good partner and I would like to keep working with you."

Nodding her head, Brennan accepted her new drink from the barman. "I will of course have to have a contract drawn up with the FBI but besides that I don't see any obstacles in our path."

"Good, great." Picking up his glass, Booth waved it at Brennan. "Here's to a great partnership, Bones."

Annoyed, Brennan raised her glass and sipped some of the whiskey. "We will have a great partnership if you don't call me that."

Nudging her, Booth used his charm smile. "Come on, you're a great forensic anthropologist and you work with bones. Bones is a natural nickname. I'm going to call you Bones. It's a sign of affection not an insult."

"I'd rather you call me Temperance." Placing her glass down, she frowned at him. "Bones seems a ridiculous nickname."

Shaking his head, Booth chided her, "Come on Bones. It's a cool nickname and Temperance is a mouthful."

Brennan glared at Booth and tried to stop the nickname from being used. "I'll think of a nickname for you if you insist on calling me that."

Laughing, Booth replied, "Go ahead."

Not annoyed as she usually was when people did things she didn't like, Brennan drank the rest of the whiskey in her glass and leaned closer to Booth. "Would you like to come over to my apartment?"

Leaning closer, Booth asked her, "What would we do there that we can't do here?"

Amused, Brennan whispered in his ear. "We could have sex."

Not sure about himself, Booth rubbed the side of his head. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but . . . I really like you Bones and well. . . . how about we be friends for now. I've never had a friend like you and I don't want to screw it up. Also if you're going to be my partner, the FBI may not like it if we're in a personal relationship. I need to check into that, I guess. Lets' just take this slow and you know . . . let's work on our friendship. God I can't believe I just said that."

Disappointed, Brennan nodded her head. "Alright, it's your loss though. I'm very good in bed."

Exhaling slowly, Booth shook his head and muttered, "Damn."

oooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

"Hey Bones, let's go". Stepping into Brennan's office, Booth was surprised to find her talking to someone. "Hey, Bones, I called you fifteen minutes ago . . . you said you'd be ready."

Brennan turned and frowned at her partner. "Booth, Dr. Menendez came by to invite me to join a dig in Guatemala next month."

A scowl crossing his face, Booth folded his arms across his chest. "How long will you be gone?"

Turning to look at Dr. Menendez, Brennan replied, "Two months."

"Fine. It's your thing." Trying to tone down his disapproval, Booth dropped his hands and looped his thumbs in his belt. "You coming with me now or do you want to stay here and talk to your guest?"

Her gaze moving back to her partner, Brennan responded, "I will stay here. Please have the body brought here. Dr. Hodgins and Zach can go with you to collect evidence and to make sure that the body is collected properly."

Resigned that she was staying, Booth nodded his head. "Alright, whatever." Turning, he marched out of the room in search of the two squints.

Watching Booth leave the room, Dr. Menendez remarked to his friend, "I don't think he's very happy that you aren't going with him and that you're thinking about going on a dig."

"I don't know what you mean." Puzzled, Brennan glanced at the empty doorway and then back her visitor. "He said it was fine."

Snorting, Dr. Menendez shook his head. "It wasn't what he said, Temperance. It's how he said it. That young man definitely doesn't want you to go."

"I wish people would say what they mean." Annoyed Brennan stood up and walked to the doorway. Turning back to look at the doctor, Brennan crossed her arms. "I don't have the ability to read minds."

Amused, Menendez chuckled. "Which is probably a good thing."

Ooooooooooooo

His face expressionless, Booth watched as Zach inspected the body. "How long do you think he's been dead?"

Examining a rather large hole in the chest cavity, Zach shrugged his shoulders. "I can't say for certain. I would rather examine the body thoroughly and then . . ."

Interrupting his companion, Hodgins help up some fly larvae and replied, "Roughly three days."

Irritated, Zach scowled at Hodgins. "Agent Booth needs precise data not guesses and roughly three days is a guess."

His pen hovering over an index card, Booth sighed. "Come on, right now it doesn't have to be precise, roughly three days is good until you can give me something better."

Nodding his head, Hodgins decided to give Booth the answer. "Three days is not really a guess, but Zach is anal and so for now, just go with roughly three days."

Pleased with answer, Booth made a note and afterward glanced at the body and then away. "Any chance you know what killed him?"

Shaking his head, Zach huffed at the agent. "Of course not. Right now anything I tell you would just be conjecture. I'll be able to give you the answer after we take the body back to the Jeffersonian and we've had more time to examine the body."

Annoyed with Zach, Booth shook his head and walked away. Moving over to where his truck was parked, he placed his cards in his jacket pocket and then rubbed his eyes.

Glancing at Booth, Hodgins squatted down next to his friend. "Let's try not to piss off Booth, okay? He's giving us the opportunity to work on cool cases so don't blow it okay?"

His gloved finger moving under the sternum, Zach thought Hodgins was in the wrong. "He wants our help and I think we should provide him with accurate information. If we can't do that then he will not want us to continue to work with him. It's better to wait until we have precise information and not lead him astray. He won't like it if we guess and then we're proved to be wrong later."

Surprised, Hodgins realized that Zach had a point. "Maybe you're right. . . . The three days aren't a guess though. I know what I'm doing and I know this body has been lying here for three days."

Shrugging his shoulders, Zach reminded him, "That may be correct. The body may have been lying here for three days, but that doesn't mean that he was killed three days ago."

"Alright." Standing, Hodgins moved over to the other side of the body. "Ten dollars says he was killed three days ago."

Waving one of the FBI techs over, Zach stood up. "I will take your bet."

Ooooooooooooooo

Leaning on the railing, Booth admired the view he had of his partner as she leaned over the victim. A feeling of being watched over coming him, he stood up straight and looked around. Hodgins, a tray of clothes and shoes lying on a table before him, smirked and returned his gaze back upon the filthy shirt he'd been studying.

His eyes hooded, Booth turned his attention back to Brennan. "So have any idea what killed the guy?"

Her eyes remaining on the victim, Brennan thought about it and then answered. "A lot of the flesh is gone, so I'll need the bones to be cleaned first before I can answer that question with certainty. Right now, it would appear that he was struck in the chest, but I won't be able to give you an answer as to what was used until I get a chance to look at the bones."

"Alright, fair enough." Moving closer to the table and his partner, Booth cleared his throat. "So when are you going on your dig?"

Straightening, Brennan removed her gloves and threw them in a bio-hazard bin. "Dr. Menendez would like me to be there at the end of the month." Staring intently at Booth, she noticed the stiffness of his body, the compressed lips. Uncertain why, she turned to look at Zach. "I need you to clean the bones and lay them out in the examination room once you have them ready." Turning, she walked over to the staircase and looked back at Booth. "I don't know if I'm going yet."

Surprised, Booth followed Brennan down the staircase and over to her office. "Wait a minute, I thought it was a done deal. You like to go on digs. You made it clear to me that you were going to go on those things whenever possible."

Entering her office, Brennan walked over to her desk and sat down. "That's true, but I do have a lot of work here to do and I don't know if I want to be gone for two months. I'll have to check with Dr. Goodman and see what my schedule looks like."

Pleased that she might skip the trip, Booth sat on the chair in front of her desk and propped a foot on the edge of the desk. "Well, I mean it's up to you, but if you don't want to go then don't go."

Amused, Brennan pointed at Booth's socks. "Those are a little garish aren't they? I would think the FBI would not care to see their agents wearing orange and black stripped socks."

Laughing, Booth reached down and pulled up his pants leg. "The hell with the FBI. I bought them and I plan to wear them."

Brennan stared at her partner and friend and approved of his determination. "I like them."

Pleased, Booth released his pants leg and smiled. "They are pretty cool." Sobering, Booth moved his foot down to the floor. "Look, Bones . . . I don't want you to think you have to give up your digs because you're helping me. We agreed that you'd go on your digs and I don't want you to give those up. You love that stuff . . . I'll just work with Zach until you get back or work on other things that don't require a genius forensic anthropologist. It'll be fine."

Studying Booth closely, Brennan finally nodded her head. "Alright. I'll plan on going then."

Surprised, Booth realized that his words had had the opposite effect he'd been looking for. Standing abruptly, he pointed at his watch. "I got to get back to the Hoover."

Watching him leave, Brennan noticed the stiff way that her partner was walking and wondered if she was misinterpreting his body language.

Ooooooooooooooooo

A beer in one hand and Brennan's book in another, Booth flipped open the book and found a dedication page. 'To Sergeant Seeley Booth, it was an honor to know you'.

Surprised and pleased, Booth placed his beer down on the coffee table and quickly moved to the first page of the book. Carefully reading each page, Booth soon lost track of time. Amazed at what he was reading, he felt himself pulled into the story quickly and with great pleasure he realized that one of the main characters in the book was a thinly veiled version of himself. A grin on his face, he continued to read until he arrived at the bedroom scene and was floored with what his partner had written. Reading the scene three times, Booth finally closed the book. "Oh my God. . . ."

oooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great, thank you.

MMat: I always take my time writing my stories. I want it to be realistic and it wouldn't be if Booth and Brennan immediately jumped in the sack. That isn't their story. I won't take six years to get them together but it won't be in a few chapters either. Where would be the fun in that?


	9. Chapter 9

(The Pilot)

Thank you for your continued interest in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the airport, Booth waited patiently at the gate for the passengers to disembark. His eyes roving around the passengers entering the area, Booth finally spied the one he'd been looking for. Waving his hand, Booth smiled and motioned for his partner to come towards him.

Surprised to see Booth, Brennan smiled. Moving quickly through the crowd she soon stood next to him. "What are you doing here? Angela said she was going to pick me up."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth displayed his charm smile. "Well, I have a case I'm working on and I thought you might like to come with me to the crime scene. It's right up your alley . . . a body in a cemetery. You love stuff like that."

Annoyed with his blanket statement, Brennan responded, "Cemeteries are full of bodies Booth. What makes this one so special?"

"The body was found in a pond in the cemetery." Reaching for Brennan's bag, Booth frowned at her. "It's not in a plot or anything like that."

Holding her bag out of his reach, Brennan scolded him. "I can carry my own bag, Booth. I arranged to have my luggage picked up later because I planned to go to the Jeffersonian before I went home, so we don't need to go to baggage claims. I suppose we can go to the crime scene if you want me to look at the body."

Not offended, Booth shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, I only wanted to carry your bag because I thought you might be tired from your long trip . . . Carry your own bag. I don't care . . . Well, come on. Chop chop, Bones, our mystery awaits."

A little irritated with his continued use of a nickname, Brennan followed Booth. "Don't call me Bones, Booth."

His mind on his case, Booth absentmindedly replied, "Okay, Bones."

ooooooooooooooo

Soon at Arlington National Cemetery, Booth led Brennan to the crime scene. "So how'd it go in Guatemala? Any trouble?"

Spying FBI and Jeffersonian techs in the distance, Brennan frowned at the activity. "No, no trouble. We were quite successful."

His gaze flicking towards Brennan, Booth commented, "Well, that's good. I'd have hated to have to rescue you again."

Before she was able to respond, Brennan heard her name called out.

Zach waving his hand, shouted out to her. "Welcome back."

Her mind on the body, Brennan waved back and asked her intern, "Have you seen the victim yet?"

Shaking his head, Zach glanced at Booth and then back at his supervisor. "No, it's still in the water. Agent Booth heard you were arriving today and he made us wait for you. He wanted you to see it before it was removed . . . He says you get uptight if someone alters a crime scene before you can see it."

Glaring at Booth, Brennan pointed her index finger at him. "I do not get uptight about anything. I just like to see the crime scene before the remains are removed."

His hands up in defense, Booth glared at Zach and then back at his partner. "Hey I was protecting the crime scene for you. Don't get mad at me. If you hadn't arrived today we wouldn't have had a choice and we would have had to remove it. You're lucky I found out you were arriving today."

Staring at the pond, Brennan wasn't sure what Booth expected her to do. "How am I supposed to see the body if it's still under water? Do you have scuba gear for me to use?"

Still annoyed at Zach, Booth pointed at a small boat nearby. "Nah, we can go out in the boat. I have a camera we can use so you can see it. I've already seen it. I was just waiting for you before I had it moved."

Walking down to the boat, Booth muttered a little too loudly. "Zach has no discretion. Typical squints."

Puzzled, Brennan stopped and stared at her partner. "What is a squint?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth glanced over at Zach. "When cops get stuck we bring in people like you. You know people who squint at stuff, scientists."

Annoyed with his explanation, Brennan responded scathingly. "So people with very high IQs and basic reasoning skills."

Rolling his eyes, Booth pointed at the boat. "Yeah those . . . want to see the body or not?"

Stepping in to the boat, Brennan glanced at Booth and then at the water. Aware that there was a certain amount of tension in her partner, Brennan decided she wante to know why. "Are you alright?"

Surprised at the question, Booth followed his partner into the boat. "Yeah, sure I am. Why do you think somethings wrong?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan pointed out, "You've been very tense since you picked me up at the airport. You also seem very annoyed at everyone."

His gaze shifting towards a clump of reeds, Booth moved the boat towards the crime scene. "It's . . . uh. . . I need to talk to you but not here, okay? This isn't the time or the place but I really need to . . . well, I need to talk to you about something personal."

Concerned but willing to wait, Brennan nodded her head. "Of course. Once I've looked at the body and the techs bring it ashore, I will have to study the body and then prepare it for transportation. Once that's done then perhaps we can speak."

Nodding his head, Booth finally stopped the boat. 'Thank you. I . . . uh . . . yeah, okay let's look at the body."

As Booth lowered a cable into the water, Brennan noticed that the tension in his body had actually increased. Worried, Brennan forced herself to look at the monitor while Booth pointed out what she needed to see.

ooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Founding Fathers, Booth took a sip of his beer while Brennan sipped from her wine glass. The cold beer easing the dryness in his throat, Booth placed his glass down on the table and licked his lower lip. "Uh, Bones. . . Temperance . . I . . I read your book."

Pleased, Brennan smiled at him. "It's already on the New York Times Best Seller list. It was quite unexpected, but very gratifying."

Slowly nodding his head, Booth nervously cleared his throat. "Yeah. . . it's pretty good." Unsure how to proceed, Booth stared at his glass.

Uncertain what was going on, Brennan shook her head. "Were you upset about my book dedication? I already explained to you that I didn't know if you were alive or dead, but I didn't mean . . . "

Reaching out, Booth placed his hand over her hand. "No, Bones. I thought that was quite an honor. I mean . . . wow . . . I was so shocked when I saw that and I really am honored that you did that."

Confused, Brennan shook her head. "Booth, I don't know what's going on. Are you upset about the book or something I did? I need you to tell me what's going on."

Removing his hand, Booth leaned back in his chair. "Uh, Sergeant Andy . . . he seemed to be familiar."

Not sure what was going on, Brennan shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you mean."

His eyes closed, Booth asked her, "Is Andy me? Did you base Andy on me?"

Alarmed that he'd jumped to that conclusion, Brennan shook her head. "No . . . absolutely not. He's a fictional character."

Surprised with her answer, Booth opened his eyes and stared intently at Brennan. Glancing at her clenched hands and then back at her crystal blue eyes, he tried to ask her, "Bones . . . Temperance . . ."

Standing, Brennan pulled some bills from her wallet and placed them on the table. "Booth, it's a book of fiction, that's all. Please don't project our lives into a work of fiction. I value your friendship. I don't have many friends and . . . and I'm glad you want to be my friend. You've made it quite clear that you don't want to have a personal relationship with me and I'm fine with that. Really, I would never dream of forcing you into a physical relationship if you didn't want one. I don't want to do anything to damage our friendship or our partnership. My book is a story about an anthropologist. I've always heard that you should write what you know. The characters that interact with Kathy are based upon people that I have met in the past. You are not in the book though. Andy is not you. . . . I need to go back to the Jeffersonian. I have some paper work that I need to finish."

As she walked away, Booth felt the pressure that had building up since picking up Brennan at the airport that morning start to evaporate. Finishing his beer, Booth placed some money on the table and left.

ooooooooooooo

Cleo Eller's funeral over, Booth and his partner walked down the lane towards their parked cars. Glancing at the grieving parents standing near the coffin, Brennan confided in her partner, "I know exactly how the Ellers felt about Cleo. If it hadn't been for you, those people would never have known what had happened to their daughter . . . My parents disappeared when I was 15 years old. No one has ever found out what happened to them."

Sadness for her washing over him, Booth placed his hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, Bones. I didn't know." Wanting to share something personal, Booth told her, "Being a sniper, I took a lot of lives both in the Army and in the FBI. What I'd like to do before I'm done is to try and catch at least that many murderers."

Glancing at her partner, Brennan nodded her head. "As your partner I can help you . . . if you'd like me to."

Surprised with her offer, Booth stopped and turned to look at Brennan. "Thanks, Bones. I . . . thanks."

Placing her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan smiled at him. "You don't need to thank me, Booth. Helping you capture murderers is a very worthy thing to do."

His gaze now on the Ellers, Booth understood their grief. "Family is important Bones. You may not have any parents, but that doesn't mean you don't have any family. You can count on me anytime you need me. You can help me catch murderers and I'll help you out with stuff you need help with. All you have to do is just ask."

Feeling a tightness in her throat, Brennan nodded her head. "Thank you Booth. I've never had a friend like you before. I didn't know they existed."

oooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.

A/N: just in case you're not sure about why Booth is not willing to rush into a physical relationship with Brennan, the man has a plan. He's thinking long term. That's all I can say at this time. For those of you unsure about my writing style. I take a while to set up my stories. I always have an end game even if it isn't obvious right away.


	10. Chapter 10

(The Man in the SUV)

A/N: I should probably mention that this story is being woven through the Bones show and therefore I'm not going to write up the cases. I will mention them as they influence this story but I am definitely not retelling the show. Thank you for your wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Filled with sadness, Booth tossed back his Scotch and placed the empty glass back on the table before him. Brennan concerned that her friend was so sad, held her glass of Scotch between her hands as it rested on the table. "You saved so many people Booth. You had to shoot him. He was going to detonate his bomb."

Booth rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I still took a life, Bones . . . There's no pleasure in taking anyone's life and if I could have stopped him some other way I would have."

"Yes, but you didn't have any other options." Rubbing her finger through the sweat on her glass, Brennan frowned at her damp fingers. "He made his choices Booth. There are always repercussions when you make decisions like he made. He murdered his own brother and was going to murder hundreds more. The price he paid was the price he deserved. It's all on him not you."

His eyes resting on her lovely face, Booth's lips attempted to form a smile. "Thanks, Bones. It's just never easy for me that's all."

Reaching across the table, Brennan placed her hand on his wrist. "That's the way it should be Booth. It's the way it should always be."

Her hand a comfort to him, her cool hand against his warm flesh, Booth stared at her long slim fingers resting on his wrist. "I left the Army because I was so tired of killing but . . . this doesn't seem to be any different. I'm still killing people and . . ." Trailing off, Booth stared at his empty glass.

Her concern growing, Brennan fretted at his ramblings. "You're not considering leaving the FBI are you? You're doing so well and I thought it was something you really wanted to do. You're very good and have already been promoted since our first case."

Aware that his friend was worried, Booth forced himself to stop his flight into depression. "Listen Bones, just ignore me. I'm always like this when I kill someone. I'm just talking. It doesn't mean anything. I'm not going to give up on the FBI and I'm not going to give up on our partnership. I'm just sad that's all and when I get sad I talk a load of crap . . . It's a coping mechanism, it's how I cope."

Relieved, Brennan squeezed his wrist. "I'm your friend, Booth. I'm your partner. If there is anything I can do for you then please tell me."

Picking up his empty glass, Booth looked for the barman. "Why don't we have one more drink and then just go for a walk. That's what I need right now because I sure as hell am not going to be sleeping tonight."

Releasing his wrist, Brennan finished her drink. "Of course. That seems like an excellent plan."

Oooooooooooooooo

Standing outside her apartment building, Brennan reached out and touched Booth's arm. "Would you like to come up to my apartment? I could make some coffee."

His hands shoved in his jacket pocket, Booth shook his head. "Nah, it's after two in the morning. I'm just going to go home. Thanks for walking with me, Bones. It meant a lot to me that you did that."

Removing her hand, Brennan crossed her arms in the chill night air. "It was nice, Booth. Are you going to go home now?"

Booth glanced across the street and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll walk back to the Founding Fathers and then drive home. I might even get a little sleep. I'm not going to work until later this afternoon. I'm going to have to face a board of inquiry because of the shooting but it's just pro forma. They'll look at what I did and why and they'll agree that it was the right thing to do and that will be that."

"If you need a witness, call me Booth." Glancing up at her apartment window, Brennan turned her gaze back to her partner. "If you'd like you could spend the night at my place and then go back to your apartment in the morning. I have a guest bedroom and the mattress is very comfortable."

Reaching out and resting his hand on her upper arm, Booth smiled at her. "That's very nice of you Bones, but I don't mind being alone. I'll be okay."

Concerned for him, she searched his face in the semi-dark and saw a man close to exhaustion. "Please Booth, I'm offering my guest bedroom as a friend. Let me be your friend."

Weary, Booth stepped closer towards her. "Sure, Bones."

Pleased that he'd agreed to her request, Brennan led her partner upstairs to her apartment. Once they were in her living room, Brennan pointed to an open doorway. "That's the guest bedroom. You may stay as long as you like. I won't disturb you."

Walking over to the doorway, Booth looked back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Booth." Moving over to her bedroom door, Brennan opened it and stepped into the room closing the door behind her.

Ooooooooooo

Once Booth was sure that Brennan was asleep, he moved off the bed, placed his shoes and jacket back on and left the apartment. Walking slowly back to the Founding Fathers, he thought about his life and the decisions he'd made since he was old enough to have a say in his life. One of the constant worries in his life was that he'd turn out to be like his father. Determined not to follow the path of a loser like his father Booth tried to live by a certain moral code. After retrieving his truck, Booth drove over to a bar he'd recently discovered.

After parking his truck next door to the bar, Booth entered the establishment and looked around. Spying an old friend, Booth sat down on a bar stool and lifted a finger. "Scotch, neat."

Startled at the sight of Booth, Aldo turned and stared at him. "Oh my God . . . how did you find me?"

Snorting, Booth laughed at his friend. "I work for the fucking FBI, Father."

Placing his hands on the bar, Aldo shook his head. "I'm not a priest anymore and you know that."

Disappointed, Booth Booth stared at his friend. "Are you telling me that you refuse to hear my confession?"

Nodding his head, Aldo adamantly replied, "You're damn right. I'll sell you a drink and that's all I can do for you."

"Then give me the drink." As Aldo poured a glass with Scotch, Booth asked the former priest, "So as a bar owner, isn't it traditional for you to hear your patrons sob stories?"

Wary of Booth, Aldo nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess so."

Drinking the entire shot of Scotch, Booth placed the glass down on the bar, crossed himself and folded his hands. "Forgive me Father for I have sinned. I killed a man yesterday . . ."

Not really surprised, Aldo rolled his eyes. "For God's sake . . ."

Ignoring him, Booth continued his confession. Exasperated, Aldo shook his head and listened.

Oooooooooooooooo

"I met someone." Lifting his refilled glass up to his lips, Booth smiled. "I've never met anyone like her before."

Wiping the bar in front of him, Aldo asked him, "You're serious about her?"

Slowly shaking his head, Booth sipped his drink. "She's my partner."

Confused, the bar owner placed the rag on top of the bar. "Partner? What kind of partner?"

Placing his glass down, Booth stared at the amber liquid in his glass. "I work with her. . . . She's the smartest person I've ever met. She's beautiful and smart and we're friends. I've never had a friend like her. I can ask her anything and she won't bat an eye. She's strong and smart and doesn't take bullshit from anyone . . . wow, some guy touched her a couple of days and ago and she flipped him on his ass. That was so damn hot. She definitely can take care of herself. She doesn't like people she doesn't know to touch her. . . . I've been her partner for a while and because of her I've been promoted. I have my own office now. She helped me close some cold cases that were dead in the water and it got the Director's attention."

Curious, Aldo boldly stated, "You love her."

Raising his glass and swallowing the last of the Scotch, Booth placed the glass down very carefully on the bar. "And I think I love her."

Not sure what the problem was, Aldo refilled Booth's glass. "Tell her then. Go for it while she's still available . . . I assume she's available."

Booth sighed. "She's available . . . There's a problem with your suggestion. She doesn't believe in love or marriage or even commitment. She told me she won't be in a monogamous relationship with anyone. Her parents disappeared when she was fifteen and I think she just gave up on love. It's sad really."

Pursing his lips, Aldo shook his head. "Oh."

Disgusted with his situation, Booth sighed again. "Yeah, oh."

Pouring more Scotch in Booth's glass, Aldo stared at his friend. "What are you going to do?"

Studying his reflection in the glass behind the bar, Booth finally answered. "I'm going to be her friend and I'm going to show her that I'm someone she can trust. I hope that I can also show her that I'm someone she can love. It's worth a try. God knows she's worth the effort. I'm not going to have any damn one night stand with her I can tell you that. I want her but I want her to be mine. I want to be hers. I just need to figure out how to do it."

ooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

(A Boy in a Tree)

Thank you for your continued interest in my story. I appreciate all of your reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

"We're sorry for your loss, Ambassador Olivos. You told me that all a mother wants is to know that she's raised her child well and that your biggest regret is you'll never know if Nestor would've grown up to be a good man, but he was a good man. He died because he was trying to do the right thing."

She heard Brennan's words and appreciated them even if they did nothing to relieve her broken heart. Nodding her head, the Ambassador left Booth's office.

Watching her leave the room, Booth felt a sense of pride for Brennan. "That was nice, Bones. You got that one right."

Pleased that she'd helped, Brennan turned to look at Booth. "Nestor was a very honorable young man and I thought she should know that. It's sad that the boy fell in love with someone that used him like that. It's another example of how love can lead to personal betrayal. It's much better to rely upon yourself and to not allow yourself to become emotionally attached to someone."

Appalled with her logic, Booth shook his head. "Bones, this wasn't about love. This case was never about love. Sure Nestor believed that he was in love with Camden, but his loving her didn't get him killed. It was her attempt at blackmail and Nestor's refusal to go along with it. That's what got him killed."

"Exactly, Booth." Calmly, Brennan explained her reasoning. "If Nestor had never fallen in love with Camden then he wouldn't have trusted her and he wouldn't have allowed himself to be vulnerable."

Exasperated with his partner, Booth shook his head. "Bones, even if he hadn't been in love with her and he'd just had had sex with her because he could, it would have still ended up the same way. Camden wanted to blackmail him and he didn't go along with it. Tucker and Camden would have still killed him because their reasons for doing it wouldn't have been altered . . . It's sad that the girl he loved helped murder him . . . hell, it's very sad, but it doesn't disprove love, no way."

Standing, Brennan shook her head. "I see it differently. I have to get back to the Lab. I'll see you at Sid's later."

After she left, Booth leaned back on his chair and thought about how he could get her to change her mind about love. _"This is not going to be easy."_

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Upon entering Sid's, Booth spied the scientists from the Lab sitting at his booth. Annoyed that his privacy was being violated by people he worked with, Booth walked over to the bar and complained to his friend. "Come on, Sid, this is my place. Hell, I come here because I know no one from the Hoover comes here."

Unconcerned with Booth's feeling in the matter, Sid shrugged his shoulders. "As long as they keep it down on the subject of corpses and bodily fluids, I have no beef."

Trying to salvage his personal space, Booth marched over to where the squints were sitting. "Okay . . . new rules, that counter is mine." Pointing at the bar, Booth growled, "This booth is yours, everything else around here is mine."

Amused, Hodgins continued to eat and waved his chop sticks at Booth. Zach and Angela, uncertain what Booth's problem was chose to enjoy their meal. Watching him sit at the bar, they exchanged glances, but remained quiet.

After she entered Sid's and witnessed Booth's proclamation, Brennan sat down next to him at the bar. "You're ability to read body language is very impressive. I noticed during the case that you were very good at picking up subtle clues that I wasn't able to do."

Picking up some peanuts from a bowl, Booth smiled at the compliment. "Thanks."

Certain that he wanted to be alone, Brennan placed an ID card for Booth down on the bar. "I'll go join my colleagues since you don't wish you share your domain."

Reaching out and placing his hand on her arm, Booth shook his head. "No, you can stay . . . Please stay."

Confused with his contrariness, Brennan glanced at her friends and then back at Booth. "I don't understand. You said the bar is yours."

The skin on his cheeks turning a rosy color, Booth explained, "I'm pretty sure I've told you before that I don't play well with others, Bones. It's not like I hate them or anything because I don't. I just think it's easier to not get attached to a lot of people . . . That doesn't include you of course. You're my partner and my friend and I'd like to share my bar with you."

Sitting back down, Brennan commented on what he'd just said. "Even I know you have to have some attachments, Booth. You need a few friends just so that someone knows that you're alive. I don't have any family, so I need to connect to someone. Those people sitting at your booth are colleagues, but they are also my friends."

"Yeah . . ." Turing to look at the occupants of his booth, Booth sighed. "I see that. I told you I don't hate them Bones. I just don't want to get attached to them. My life is complicated and well. . . ." Turning back to face the mirror behind the bar, Booth moved the peanut bowl closer to where he was sitting. "You're my friend, Bones. Isn't that good enough?"

Sliding the ID closer to Booth, Brennan smiled at his image in the mirror. "Yes." Standing, she pointed at the booth where her friends were. "I'm going to let you have some solitude and I'm going to eat with my other friends. You may join us or you may enjoy your solitude and I'm fine with either choice, Booth."

Not willing to leave the bar, Booth picked up the ID card, studied his picture and smiled. Waving it in the air, he called out to her, "Thanks."

ooooooooooooo

Sitting in "Paradise Lost", Booth sipped his Scotch. "I don't have a lot of friends."

Surprised at Booth, Aldo continued to wipe the bar with a clean damp cloth. "No shit."

Flicking his eyes towards his friend, Booth finished his drink and placed it on the bar. "It's who I am. It's too late to change it now."

Curious, Aldo asked him, "I know you aren't shy so why the attitude towards people? You seem friendly enough with most people. Why don't you let more people inside those walls of yours?"

Moving the empty glass closer to Aldo, Booth shook it at him. "They can't hurt you if you don't let them in."

"How about that partner of yours?" Pouring more Scotch in the empty glass, Aldo resumed wiping his bar. "Are you letting her inside your walls?"

Pulling the glass closer, Booth stared at the amber liquid. "I'm trying to . . . She has her own walls though. Right now, I'm just trying to get her to see me as someone she can trust."

Curious, the barman asked his friend, "And do you trust her?"

Considering it for a moment, Booth finally nodded his head. "I do actually."

Sad for his friend, Aldo placed the bottle of Scotch back where it belonged and studied Booth in the mirror. "It's a start anyway."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

(The Man in the Bear)

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Her eyes aimed at the trees as they wizzed by, Brennan found her mind wandering. Glancing at Booth and then back at the trees, she finally spoke. "Are you currently dating?"

His eyes flicking towards his partner and then back at the road, Booth replied, "No, not right now."

Curious about her partner, Brennan asked him, "Why not? I know you aren't interested in me sexually, but, you're obviously a healthy male and you fit in the category of male beauty that most women find attractive. You're tall, you have a high degree of facial symmetry, broad shoulders and narrow waist . . . all considered highly desirable traits. Why aren't you seeing someone?"

Uncomfortable with her questions, Booth shook his head. "You make it sound like something's wrong with me. I'm fine, there isn't anything wrong with me. I . . . I'm taking a break right now."

Puzzled, Brennan turned to stare at her partner. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Booth. It's really not any of my business if you aren't dating anyone. I was just making small talk . . . Obviously I'm not very good at it."

Embarrassed, Booth shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get defensive, okay? I was dating someone and I thought we were doing okay until I realized that I didn't really have anything in common with her . . . We just didn't click like I was hoping we would, so we broke up. That's all there is to it . . . Instead of trying to find someone else right now, I decided to just take a break and just . . . you know, be single for a while . . . I'm just not interested in dating right now, okay?"

Turning her gaze back to the road, Brennan nodded her head. "Yes, of course."

"Bones, you didn't do anything wrong." Glancing at Brennan, Booth sighed. "Really, it's okay to ask me stuff. I just . . . um . . . I'm kind of a private person and I don't really talk about myself too much. It's just . . ."

Interrupting him, Brennan turned her gaze back towards her partner. "That's okay Booth, I really don't talk about personal stuff either. We have more in common than I thought."

His hands numb from gripping his steering wheel too tightly, Booth tried to relax. "No . . . no, Bones, look, I'm your friend and your partner. You can ask me anything, it's okay. I . . . It's what friends do . . . confide in each other . . . talk to each other about stuff. It's okay."

Nodding her head, Brennan gave him a tentative smile. "Okay, but if I bring up a topic that makes you uncomfortable then just tell me. I really am terrible when it comes to small talk. It always seems pointless to me and yet it is a form of communication that most people seem to enjoy."

Rubbing the back on his neck, Booth tried to ease the tightness there. "Yeah, okay. That's what we'll do. Feel free to ask me anything and if I think it's too personal, I'll just tell you."

Ooooooooooooo

The silence in the car becoming palpable, Booth cleared his throat. "Look . . . uh, Bones, a while ago you said I'm not interested in you sexually. . . " Clearing his throat again, Booth clenched his hands on the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. "That's not really true. I . . . uh, well, I am interested in you, but uh . . . We're partners and so far I haven't been able to get a straight answer from Caroline about relationships between consultants and agents. She said she was going to look into it for me but so far she hasn't. She's just really busy and I don't want to sabotage our partnership. Okay?"

Staring at her partner, Brennan asked him, "So if Caroline said it was okay for us to have a sexual relationship then you would agree to have sex with me?"

His cheeks flushed, Booth glanced at his partner and then back at the road. "Well . . . no, not right now."

Irritated with him, Brennan folded her arms across her chest. "Booth, you're confusing me. You really are. You're asking Caroline for permission to have sex with me but then you tell me that you won't have sex with me if its okay. You don't make any sense to me. Your logic completely escapes me."

Aware that Brennan was getting angry, Booth flipped his turn signal on and pulled onto the shoulder of the road. Turning on his emergency blinkers and putting the SUV into park, he turned to look at his friend. "Look, Bones when I enter in to a relationship with someone I like to think it's more than just about sex. When I start a relationship I hope it leads to more than that. I have a crappy record when it comes to my love life. I don't . . . In the past, when I've entered into a relationship I was looking for something permanent, but, the women I thought I'd fallen in love with weren't interested in the same things I was. I was looking for someone that wanted to be part of my family. The closest I ever came was with Rebecca. We were going to get married until she became pregnant. When that happened she realized that she didn't love me enough to marry me. She . . . she hated my gambling and she really hated my career in the Army. I guess I'm lucky she lets me see my son but . . . I don't know. I just want someone who would like to commit to me . . . to let me be part of their family. I don't even need to get married, not really. I just . . ."

Uncrossing her arms, Brennan waited for Booth to continue. When his silence continued, she decided to ask him a personal question. "You have a son? You didn't tell me you have a son."

Proud of his boy, Booth reached for his wallet and pulled out a picture of his son. "His name is Parker. I get to see him twice a month or when Rebecca needs a free babysitter."

"That seems kind of nebulous to me." Staring at the picture, Brennan frowned at the image. "Why don't you take her to court and try to get joint custody or do you like the arrangement you have now?"

Exhaling sharply, Booth took the picture back and placed the picture back in his wallet. "I hate the arrangement I have, but the courts usually side with the mother in cases like this. I have a gambling problem, my hours at the FBI are long and unpredictable. She makes a hell of a lot more money than I do and she can provide him with anything he needs. She has parents that she can count on to help her out in an emergency. I sure can't say that. My parents haven't in my life since I was a kid. My grandfather finished raising me, but he's too old to take care of a toddler so I'm on my own . . . I pay her child support but it isn't anything we went to court to do. I just do it because he's my son . . . She's a lawyer and I'm afraid if I rock the boat I'll never get to see my son again. I can't risk that."

Her eyes on a semi-truck that passed them fairly close, Brennan nodded her head. "That's why I don't want to be involved in a monogamous relationship. Your situation is not uncommon and it shows that love can be used against you. You love your son so his mother uses that against you."

Anger rising to the surface, Booth shook his head. "Look, I love Parker and he loves me. I'd do anything for him and that includes letting him live with his mother. He is better off with her instead of me anyway. I can't provide a stable home and he needs that. Every child deserves a stable home. He knows his mother loves him and he knows that I love him. Any problems that I have with Rebecca are nothing compared to my love for my son. Things didn't work out between us but I don't regret Parker. I will never regret Parker."

"I don't ever plan to have children." Sad, Brennan hugged herself. "I've seen so much evil in the world and I don't want to bring a child into this world knowing that such evil exists."

Shaking his head, Booth spoke softly. "Evil has always existed, Bones. It's been around as long as man has been around. When you bring a child into this world it's your job to nurture them and take care of them and give them the tools they need so they can recognize evil and deal with it. It's all part of the cycle. I love Parker and if I could I'd protect him from all the evil in the world but I can't. What I can do is show him the difference between right and wrong and help him to make the right decisions. It's all any parent can do."

Slowly shaking her head, Brennan avowed, "I'm never going to commit to anyone in a monogamous relationship. It makes you too vulnerable. By committing to a relationship like that, I'd be allowing someone else to dictate my happiness. I have no plans to allow someone else to control my happiness."

Frustrated with his partner, Booth put his hands on the gear shift. "It seems to me you don't have a very happy life anyway, Bones." Flipping his turn signal on, he moved the SUV back onto the road. Glancing at Brennan, he sighed and decided that his plan needed some major adjustments.

Her eyes once more on the trees, Brennan felt sad that it seemed that there would no chance that she would ever be in a relationship with her partner. She didn't want to commit to the type of relationship he was interested in._ I don't need a family. I've been doing fine by myself. He's wrong, I am happy. He's the one who isn't happy._

Ooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.

A/N: don't be nervous, I do have a plan.


	13. Chapter 13

(A Boy in a Bush)

Thank you for your continued interest in my story.

I don't own Bones, not even a little bit.

Ooooooooooooo

Moving slowly through the park, Booth observed a few couples walking in the park with him. Lost in each other, none of the couples paid attention to him as he passed them on the sidewalk. Wandering over to the coffee cart, he wasn't surprised to find it closed for the evening. Not sure why he was alone, he sat down on a bench near the cart, leaned back and looked up at the stars. The lights from the city were so bright that only the brightest stars appeared above him.

His neck growing stiff, he finally looked down and towards the bench across from him. Spying a woman sitting there, he smiled at her and then looked away. The lovely young woman, deciding that the man sitting across from her was very attractive, greeted him. "Hi, it's a nice night to watch the stars isn't it?"

Turning his glance towards the woman, Booth replied, "It's hard to see them because of the lights but the sky seems to be pretty clear right now."

Curious, the woman stood up and walked across the path, so she could sit down next to him. "My name is Tessa Jankow. I've seen you here before, but it's been during the day."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled at her. "Yeah, I was feeling a little lonely tonight so I thought I'd go for a walk." Holding out his hand, Booth shook Tessa's hand. "I'm Seeley."

"Seeley, I don't think I've ever met anyone with that name." She liked the look of him and found herself fascinated with him. "It's kind of a pretty name."

Amused, Booth shook his head. "Thanks. My parents had a weird sense of humor."

With a twinkle in her eyes Tessa laughed. "Oh, don't say that, I like it. It's unique."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth didn't really think much of his name. "True, true" Turning his gaze to the now empty bench across from him, Booth frowned and became silent.

Curious about him, Tessa suggested, "I was thinking about going to go get a drink, would you like to join me?"

Shaking his head, Booth folded his arms against his broad chest. "No thank you."

Puzzled, she decided she wanted to know why he was turning her down. "Are you seeing someone?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth sighed. "Kind of. I hope so anyway. Our relationship is just starting up and it probably could go either way."

"I see." Standing, Tessa smiled at Booth. "It was nice meeting you, Seeley."

His smile not reaching his eyes, Booth responded, "Yeah, it was nice meeting you too." Watching her walk away, Booth shook his head. _Dumbass, she was interested in me. She's beautiful and she's interested in me. . . . what the hell's wrong with me? . . . . Bones said she can never be in a monogamous relationship with me. She said it, I heard her. She was as clear as a bell._

Frustrated with himself, Booth stood up and jammed his hands into his pockets. "Fuck!"

Ooooooooooooooooo

"Listen Cher', I checked into it and I don't see any reason why your consultant and you can't have a relationship if you want one." Flipping through some case notes, Caroline paused and looked at Booth. "Dr. Brennan doesn't work for the FBI, she works for The Jeffersonian. As long as you keep a professional appearance at crime scenes it should be okay."

Leaning back on his chair, Booth flipped through his notebook. "Yeah, thanks." Sighing, he found the notes he was looking for. "The victim's rib cage was crushed when Hank Nelson knelt on his chest to keep him quiet. Bones and her squints have a little video you can show the jury so they can see how it happened. It's gross but it will piss off the jury when they see it so I'd use it if I were you."

Puzzled about his reaction, Caroline stared in wonder at her friend. "I thought you'd be happy with my news, Cher'. You're acting like I just quoted you the price of butter."

His love life not something he really wanted to discuss, Booth shrugged his shoulders. "Bones isn't interested in me that way . . . in a relationship . . . I guess we're just friends."

Staring at her favorite FBI Agent with a certain intensity, Caroline commented, "But you're interested in a relationship with her."

Confused about what was going on in his life, Booth closed his notebook and kept his eyes on the book. "I don't know what I want. Does it matter?"

Smirking, Caroline shook her head very slowly. "Oh you know what you want and it certainly matters. You just haven't figured out how to get what you want yet."

Sad that his life wasn't moving in the direction he wanted it to, Booth turned his gaze upon Caroline. "I don't know if I'm interested anymore. Maybe I'll keep it simple and we'll just be friends."

Snorting, Caroline laughed at him. "Yeah, okay . . . you keep telling yourself that one. If you say it often enough, you might even believe it after awhile."

Aware of the time, Booth placed his notebook in his jacket pocket and stood up. "I have to meet Bones at the Diner. I'll see you later."

Watching him leave her office, Caroline returned her attention back to her case notes.

oooooooooooooo

Pouring a small pool of ketchup on his plate next to his fries, Booth watched Brennan sweeten her coffee. "So Caroline is pretty happy with your work. She says the trial will be a slam dunk. Harry Nelson will probably get the death penalty unless he cuts a deal with her soon."

Pleased to hear it, she sipped her coffee and watched Booth pick up his burger and take a bite. "The Donor banquet turned out to be quite interesting. Dr. Beemiller was there and we talked about his latest trip to Indonesia."

Swallowing his fries, Booth asked her, "So you were happy you went after all?"

Her eyes on Booth's fries she debated whether or not if she wanted some. "Yes, I'm normally bored with those types of affairs, but in this case It was fortuitous. Dr. Beemiller found some signs of Homo Habilis at his latest dig and he plans on going back next year."

Poking a fry in some ketchup, Booth tried to show some interest. "Sounds interesting . . . Um, I have a hockey game tomorrow. I was wondering if you'd like to come and see me play."

The fries looked delicious and she wanted some. Reaching over and taking a fry from Booth's plate, Brennan moved it through the pool of ketchup. "I've never been to a hockey game."

Watching her eat his fry, Booth nodded his head. "Sure, that's okay. I just thought you'd like to come if you didn't have anything to do. I understand."

Confused, Brennan shook her head. "You understand what? I merely made a comment. I didn't accept or decline your invitation."

A little confused himself, Booth frowned at her. "Okay, but your comment sounded like you weren't interested in coming to the game."

Shaking her head, Brennan picked up he spoon and scooped up some soup. "Not at all. I was just making an observation. I think I would like to come and see you play. I don't know anything about Hockey but I'm sure I can Google it and get the basics before I go."

Pleasantly surprised, Booth smiled. "Well, alright. I'll pick you up around six tomorrow evening."

Curious about his role in the sport, Brennan asked him, "What position do you play?"

Picking up his milk shake, Booth proudly informed her. "I'm an enforcer."

Enlightened, Brennan exclaimed, "Oh . . . you're like a policeman. That's very interesting."

Poking his tongue in his cheek, Booth smiled. "Yeah, we'll go with that."

oooooooooooooooo

Waiting for him outside the locker room, Brennan nervously tapped her foot on the pavement. The door finally opening and Booth exiting the room, Brennan rushed over to him. "Booth, let me see where you were hit."

A few of his hockey mates spouses were in the area and they turned their gaze upon Brennan. Annoyed, Booth didn't want to give them a show, so he placed his hand on his partner's arm and smiled. "No, that's okay. It isn't anything to worry about."

Reaching over and lifting the back of his shirt, Brennan pulled it up far enough to see the deep purple contusion. "Oh, Booth, this looks quite painful."

Embarrassed, Booth grabbed his shirt and tried to pull it back down as he noticed a few smiles aimed at them. "Bones, for God's sake, let my shirt go." Feeling her release it, he tugged it down and made sure the hem of his t-shirt was past his waist. "It's just a bruise."

Uncertain why she couldn't look, Brennan stared at his shirt covered back. "That person deliberately hit that puck at you. It was a vicious thing to do. If he had miscalculated, he could have hit your head and you could have been seriously injured. A helmet doesn't always protect the wearer from a blow like that."

Turning, Booth frowned at his partner. "Reese is a bad sport, Bones. I try not to turn my back on the guy but that's impossible during a game. My back is a little sore but I've had worse. Don't worry about it."

"I was quite upset when he did that to you." Staring into Booth's soft brown eyes, Brennan asked him, "Would you like me to drive you home? I can take a cab from your place to mine. I'm fairly certain that moving your left arm right now must be very painful since you have a sever contusion of the latissimus dorsi muscle."

Shrugging his shoulders and then regretting it, Booth gasped. "Sure if you don't mind."

Glad to be of help, Brennan reached down and grabbed Booth's sport bag from his hand. "I don't mind at all." Watching her walk briskly away from him, Booth decided to let her help him without protesting and followed slowly behind her.

ooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.

A/N: not much happened in this chapter. It was mostly to set up something down the road. The next chapter should be more interesting.


	14. Chapter 14

(The Man in the Wall)

Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them all.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Staying with his partner while she'd been at the crime scene had been an adventure. High from methamphetamines, Brennan had been erratic, but intensely focused upon the mummy they'd found in the wall. Aware that the drug ingestion had not be intentional Booth dug deep and tried to be as patient as he could be. After spending several hours guarding his partner and making sure she didn't do anything to harm her reputation and at the same time running interference between her and the local police and the techs, Booth was weary and wanted to go home. Sitting at a table, barely able to remain awake, he'd closed his eyes momentarily only to find his shoulders grabbed and shook. Jerked from his rest, Booth pulled away from his attacker only to realize it was his partner. "What do you want Bones?"

Impatient with her friend, Brennan tapped her foot on the floor and stared intently at him. "I've done all I can do here, Booth. I need to take the body back to the Lab as soon as possible."

Tired, Booth stood up and stretched trying to work the kinks out of his back. "Okay . . . okay, I'll take you home."

Grabbing her partner's upper arm, Brennan protested his plan. "Don't be ridiculous, Booth. I have too much work to do and I'm not tired. I won't accomplish anything if I go home. I need you take me to the Lab since I can't drive right now."

His patience almost at an end, Booth shook his head. "You need to go home, Bones. You're going to crash soon and it's not going to be pretty when that happens. You're still high from the meth but it can't last much longer. Let's just let me take you home for now."

Releasing his arm, Brennan shook her head. "Either you take me to the Lab or I'll get a cab."

Booth rubbed his eyes and groaned. "Fine . . . fine have it your way."

Following her out to his truck, Booth muttered "Damn shit drugs" over and over again.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The energy levels she'd been experiencing since the wall had been breached at the club and the cloud of drugs had settled on the patrons were slowly ebbing. Brennan realized that she was getting ready to crash just like her partner had warned her about. Moving slowly down the stairs from the platform, she walked carefully towards her office, searching through the glass walls for her partner. Uncertain where Booth was, Brennan entered her office and found him sleeping on her couch. Leaning over carefully, Brennan jabbed his upper arm. "Take me home, Booth. . . . Wake up, Booth . . . I need to go home."

Startled from a deep sleep, Booth moved off the couch and stared at Brennan blearily. "What's wrong? Why'd you wake me?"

Rubbing her reddened eyes, Brennan yawned. "Nothing is wrong, Booth. I'm very tired and I want to go home. If you can't take me I'll call a cab."

Frustrated with Brennan, Booth picked up the throw he'd used as a blanket that had fallen to the floor, wadded it up and threw it on the couch. "What is it with you and cabs? . . . Grab your purse and let's go."

Her limbs feeling heavy, Brennan removed her lab coat, picked up her purse and followed Booth out to the parking lot. Entering his truck, she leaned against the passenger door and promptly fell asleep.

Rubbing his neck, Booth started up his truck, cracked the driver's side window for fresh air and pulled out of the parking lot. Glancing at his partner, Booth commented, "If you'd listened to me you'd be home in your own bed, but no, what do I know?"

Oooooooooooooo

Shortly after arriving at Brennan's apartment building, Booth found himself in a dilemma. Not wanting to wake up his partner, he finally realized that he didn't have any other options. After walking around to the passenger side of the truck, he opened the door and caught her as she fell out of the truck. "Damn it. Why aren't you wearing your seatbelt, Bones? . . . Shit, why didn't I check that? What a dummy!" Pulling her from the truck, Booth held her against the side of the truck as he closed the door. "Come on Bones . . . wakey wakey!"

Leaning against Booth, Brennan complained, "I'm so tired, Booth."

"No shit." Placing his arm around her waist, Booth partially held her up and walked her to the Lobby. "I'm sorry Bones, but I told you to go home and now look . . ." Grumbling, Booth ignored the security guard as he steered his partner to the elevator. Once they were in the car, Booth, held her against the wall and waited until they arrived on her floor. Once they were out of the car, Booth half carried her to her door. Letting her sit down on the floor, Booth took her purse from her shoulder, rummaged for the key to her apartment, found it and opened the door. Tossing her purse in to the living room, he leaned down and pulled Brennan back up to her feet.

"Stop it, Booth."

Chuckling, Booth shook his head. "We're almost home, Bones, just a few more steps . . . that's a girl." Carefully moving her into the apartment, Booth locked the door and picked her up into his arms. "You're a pain in the ass, Bones . . . you know that?" Carrying her over to an open doorway, Booth peered in. "This looks like your bedroom, if it isn't well tough." Placing her on the bed, Booth removed her shoes and her jacket. Studying her clothes, Booth laughed. "Yeah . . . no jammies for you, Partner." Covering her with a blanket, he watched her roll over and start to snore quietly. "You're so damn cute, it's unreal."

Weary, he shook his head and he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Walking into the living room, he almost tripped on her purse. Picking it up, he tossed it on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. "God I am so tired. I should have tried to make her come home sooner."

Lying down on the couch, Booth soon found the sleep he craved.

Ooooooooooooo

The sound of a phone ringing waking him, Booth rolled off the couch and landed on the floor. Cursing, he looked around until he found the offending instrument on a small table near the dining room. Picking up the receiver, he barked in anger. "What?"

Surprised, Hodgins asked the agent, "_What are you doing there?"_

Irritated, Booth rubbed his eyes. "I'm trying to sleep. Call back later. There is no way Bones is coming to the phone, she worked most of the night. She's only been asleep for about three hours. What's wrong with you?"

"_Okay, not a problem. I was just checking to see when she was coming in."_

Tired, Booth yawned. "You people are ridiculous. She's not a robot. She needs sleep . . . God I need sleep. Quit calling over here. She'll be in when she's in, got it?"

"_Sure, I got it."_

Dropping the receiver down, thus ending the call, Booth staggered back over to the couch and lay back down. "I can't believe no one makes sure Bones gets the rest she needs. That shit is going to stop as of today. I'll make sure of that." Muttering, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Oooooooooooooo

After a restless four hours of sleep, Booth woke up and checked on his partner. Concerned that she might be cold, he covered her with another blanket he found on a chair near the closet, left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. Retrieving two bottles of water from the fridge, he drank the contents of one of them and carried the other one back into Brennan's bedroom. Placing it on the nightstand, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Walking over to the front door, Booth opened it, left the apartment locking the door before he closed it. Turning the knob several times, he was certain that it was locked properly and walked over to the elevator. Leaning against the wall as he waited for the car to arrive, Booth muttered, "I'm getting too damn old for this shit."

Ooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

(The Man in the Wall)

If you aren't aware of it, I updated this story last Thursday.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Rubbing his neck, Booth tried to concentrate on his notes when his phone rang. "Booth."

"_Did you sleep at my apartment last night?"_

Irritated with his partner's tone of voice, Booth answered, "No, I slept for awhile on your couch this morning."

"_Why?"_

Trying to be patient, Booth closed his notebook. "Because I was exhausted and I was afraid if I drove home after being up all night that I might get in a wreck and get killed. Okay?"

"_Alright. . . . The next time you're at my apartment and the phone rings please let the answering machine pick up if I am unavailable."_

Puzzled, Booth replied, "Okay."

"_You answered the phone this morning and now several of my coworkers are laboring under the falsehood that we slept together last night."_

Snorting, Booth shook his head. "You were wasted, Bones. I was exhausted. Just tell them that and tell them to mind their own damn business."

"_I'll talk to you later."_

The call ended, Booth placed his phone back on the desk. "I swear high school kids are more mature than those guys she works with."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Her sunglasses still covering her eyes, Brennan sipped her black coffee and tried not to look too closely at her work load sitting on her desk.

So tired she wasn't sure why she was at work, Angela dropped down on Brennan's couch, moaned and moved her left hand so that it covered her face as she too drank piping hot black coffee. "I heard you worked until four this morning. I don't know how you did that because I couldn't concentrate at all after our little inhaling incident. I went home and binged on butter pecan ice cream and watched movies most of the night."

Placing her cup down, Brennan stared at the pile of reports sitting on her desk. "Actually I was intensely focused for quite awhile. Booth tried to get me to go home, but I knew I'd be unable to sleep so I didn't want to just lay in bed doing nothing."

Desperately hoping the coffee would help, Angela sipped her coffee again. It was hot and bitter, but it did little to help her, so she finally lowered the cup and stared at her friend. "Hodgins says that Booth answered the phone at your apartment this morning when he called over there . . . around seven or so."

Staring at her cup of coffee, Brennan shook her head. "I don't know how Booth did it, but when I lost my ability to focus or to stay awake, he took me home and made sure I made it into my apartment. I don't remember going home so it must have been an onerous task to say the least."

"So he stayed with you last night . . . I mean early this morning?" Hopeful, Angela licked her bottom lip.

Irritated that her friend was taking the situation and making a mole hill out of a mountain or something like that, Brennan shook her head. "Not like you mean. He managed to get me into my bed and he slept on the couch for awhile. He said he was afraid to drive home because he was tired. I think it was a wise decision."

Disappointed, Angela sighed. "So I guess nothing happened. That's not what I wanted to hear."

Her head starting to throb, Brennan rubbed her forehead. "Angela I was exhausted and so was Booth. Neither of us were capable of performing sexual acts this morning. I'm pretty sure I couldn't do any right now."

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela shook her head. "But you would have if you hadn't been tired?"

Brennan picked up her cup again and took another sip. "No . . . Booth isn't dating right now. He said he's giving himself a break. When he does start dating again he told me that he wants it to be with someone who wishes to be in a monogamous relationship. He's looking for someone who will become part of his family."

Still hopeful that the caffeine would kick in, Angela gulped some coffee and thought about Brennan's situation. "Why can't that be you Sweetie? You're both interested in each other. I see the way he looks at you. Some of those looks are so . . . whew. He really wants you and you know you want him."

Swallowing some of her cooling coffee, Brennan protested Angela's last statement. "I am not interested in committing to anyone and I certainly don't need a family. I had one and what good did that do me? Families just let you down. If he wants a family then he should find one, but I'm not interested."

Sad for both of them, Angela stared into her cup. "Honey . . . I know your family abandoned you and I know you had a rough time afterward, but don't deny yourself some happiness. Everyone deserves a family and if Booth wants to make you part of his then you should let him . . . He really cares for you. Anyone with eyes can see that. Why else would he hang out all night with you when he could have gone home? Why would he make sure you got home last night and then stay to watch over you. He didn't have to stay last night. He did it to make sure you were okay. He cares about you and . . ."

Holding up her hand, Brennan interrupted her friend. "He's my partner and my friend. He did those things because that's what partners do. They watch over each other."

Unable to help herself, Angela snorted in disbelief. "Bullshit . . . Look Honey. You have a hot guy interested in you. He wants to make you part of his family and I think you should let him. There isn't anything wrong with monogamy if its with the right person. I mean, I've never found someone I could commit to like that, but if I did I'd go for it. Don't reject love Honey. It's rare . . . In my experience, real love is not something we all can be lucky enough to experience. Some people are lucky and find it and some don't. You need to let go of your past and think of your future. You deserve to be happy. I want you to be happy."

Dropping her now empty coffee cup in the trash can, Brennan shook her head. "I am happy. I'm at the top of my field. I worked a long time to get where I am. I won't throw it away for anyone."

Startled, Angela shook her head. "Whose asking you to give up anything, Brennan? I'm asking you to add to your life not remove something from it. Just think about it, okay? Booth really likes you. He might even love you. You like him. Don't miss this chance to be with someone like him, someone who cares about you. You may never get another chance like this again."

Tired of Angela's pushing, Brennan opened one of the folders on her desk. Unable to concentrate, she sighed and turned her gaze back towards Angela. "I'm fine the way I am. I don't want to let my happiness be dictated by someone else. I did that when I was a child and . . . and I won't do it again. If I were to let myself become involved with Booth and it didn't work out I would risk destroying a friendship I have come to value . . . Booth and I are starting to be very good friends. I don't want to risk losing my friendship with him which is what will happen when he finally leaves me. Why should I put myself through that? Why should I give up my friendship with Booth for a few weeks or months of intimacy? That doesn't make any sense."

Standing, Angela finished drinking her coffee and threw the cup in the trash. "Honey, you're assuming a lot. What makes you think that any relationship you had with him would fail? You're letting your past control your future. Being with Booth could be the best thing that ever happened to you. Finding a new family could be the thing that wipes out the past for you. Please don't let what your family did to you dictate your future. You say you don't want anyone to dictate your happiness, but that's exactly what you're letting happen. Your letting your parents and brother dictate your happiness right now. You need to tell them 'screw you'. You need to take charge and tell the past to just go away and leave you alone. You need to just let your anger and disappointment go and . . . Look Sweetie, just think about it, okay? Think about what I said." Moving over to the door, Angela paused, "Love can leave you open to hurt and disappointment, but it can also give you joy and happiness. Anything is possible if you just let it happen. Stop being afraid of what might happen. Don't assume that all relationships fail."

After her friend left the room, Brennan leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes. "I'm not afraid of anything."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting down across from Booth, Angela placed her purse on the floor next to the wall and smiled. "Thank you for meeting with me, Booth."

Booth looked over his menu curious as to why Angela wanted to see him. "I had the time. What can I do for you?"

Pulling her menu towards her, Angela scanned it, gave her order to the waitress, waited for Booth to place his order and then made sure the waitress had left them before she responded. "Do you care about Brennan? I mean romantically?"

Wary of Angela's interest in his business, Booth shook his head. "Bones and I are just partners."

Leaning forwards, Angela glared at Booth. "I'm not blind, Booth . . . Do you know about Brennan's past?"

Cautiously, Booth leaned back against his chair, trying to place more distance between himself and the artist. "I read her bio. What about it?"

Clasping her hands together, Angela lowered her voice. "Brennan was abandoned by her parents when she was 15 years old. No one knows what happened to them. They just disappeared. The FBI thinks they were murdered and the case became cold. Brennan's brother should have taken care of her, but being the selfish bastard that he is, he gave her to the state to be put into Foster Care and he took off. She had a very bad time in Foster Care, Booth. I only know a little of it, but it was very bad. The reason why I'm telling you this is because you need to know what you're up against. She doesn't trust families or love. As far as she is concerned being in a family doesn't give you security or love, just disappointment and heart ache."

Booth knew about Brennan's past, but wasn't sure what that had to do with him. His face an emotionless mask, he shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you telling me this stuff?"

"It's simple." Leaning over her hands, Angela stated intently at the agent. "I want you to stop hiding behind those walls you have put around yourself and I want you to admit that you love Brennan. After that . . ."

Shaking his head, Booth leaned forward and hissed. "I do not love Bones. She's my friend and that's all."

Angry that Booth was in denial, Angela leaned back against her chair. "I don't know what your problem is and frankly I don't care. Deny it all you want to, you love Brennan and I know for a fact she likes you. For all I know, she loves you, but she'd never admit that to anyone if she does, so lets just go with she likes you. You two need to stop what ever the hell it is you're doing and start getting serious with each other. If you don't stop messing around, you're going to miss your moment and then both of you will have lost. She needs someone in her life to love her because of who she is. She doesn't have anyone like that and I guess she never has. She . . . she's a very independent woman and she thinks she doesn't need anyone to love her, but she does . . . Everyone deserves to be loved. You're the best candidate I've come across to do the job. I don't know why you haven't been pressing your case with her, but you need to start before some guy comes along that can satisfy her physically and she just forgets about you. Come on, Booth. I've seen how you are around Brennan. You can't take your eyes off of her. You touch her all the time. I . . . You love her, Booth. Admit it and do something about it before it's too late."

Leaning back, Booth studied Angela for a several moments. Making up his mind, he leaned forward and spoke softly. "She's not interested in a monogamous relationship with me. I've been trying to work out how to get her to change her mind and . . . so far I haven't been able to think of anything. I've decided to take my time and show her that I can be trusted. I want her to see that I'm the kind of man that would never walk away from her once we are in a relationship. I've never walked away from any relationship I've ever been in." Laughing with a hint of sadness, Booth shook his head. "I think I should tell you that I may not be the guy you think I am. Every relationship I've ever been in has always ended the same way, she leaves me. It's always been that way. I want to be with Bones, I really do, but I may not be the guy she needs. I hope I am, but my track record when it comes to love is pretty bad. I think it would be different with Bones, but well . . . sometimes I think it might not be a good idea since I'm such a defect."

Surprised at Booth's honesty, Angela frowned at his words. "I'm sorry, Booth. Just because your relationships ended badly doesn't make you a defect. Maybe you were just hooking up with the wrong types. It happens. You get drawn to a type of person because you think that person is good for you, but in reality you're drawn to the wrong type of person. Maybe Brennan is who you've been searching for. Maybe she's your type and those other women were not your type and you just didn't realize it. I've done that. Been drawn to the wrong type. It happens believe me. I've let a pretty face influence me and then found out when it was too late that we weren't compatible."

Contemplating what she said, Booth finally asked her, "You really think that's true?"

Nodding her head, Angela smiled. "Of course I do."

No one had ever said anything like this before to him and he wasn't sure what to think about it. "Thank you." His attention drawn to the street when a car backfired, he soon returned his gaze back towards the artist. "Thanks."

Relieved that he'd listened to her, Angela smiled. "You're welcome. Now . . . get Brennan to see that you're trustworthy and she just may let you kick down that wall she has built up around her heart. You've made a good start by watching over her . . . just . . . be you. She's so afraid that if she commits to you in a relationship that eventually you'll walk away from her and she doesn't want to lose your friendship. You know what the problem is, you just need to convince her that you will never walk away from her."

Snorting, Booth shook his head. "That's all?"

Her eyes twinkling, Angela answered, "Yes, that's all."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

(A Man on Death Row)

A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I know some of you think this story is a tad slow, but I don't want to rush it. I want this story to be believable and we all know you can't rush Booth and Brennan into anything. It will all be resolved though in season one. I don't want six years of pining between those two any more than you do.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Angry, Brennan stared at the report lying on her desk, trying to accept the fact that Howard Epps had out smarted them all. Furious that the man had actually used past murder victims to stay his execution, Brennan contemplated what she should do about it. Looking up from the report, she stared at her partner who also seemed to be lost in thought. "I don't like the fact that he used us to prolong his life. He was responsible for the deaths of at least four young women. He was just minutes away from being executed and we stopped it. I wish I had told you not to make the phone call."

Shaking his head, Booth knew she was wrong about that. "No you don't. You believe in justice and if I hadn't made that phone call then the three victims we found in the swamp would have lost their chance for justice. We made the right call. Those young girls need to have their voices heard. They need Howard Epps to pay for their deaths not just April White."

Disgusted with whole situation, Brennan turned her gaze back at her report. "You're right of course, but still . . . I don't like being used like that. It makes me feel as if I'm part of the problem when it comes to the justice system and not part of the cure."

Standing, Booth placed his hands on her desk and leaned forward. "Don't say things like that, Bones. You're what's right not what's wrong. You and your team are miracle workers. You give voices to the silent ones. You give voices to the victims and believe me that is not a small thing. We've solved cases that probably would never have been solved if they had been investigated by anyone else. You make me really proud to work with you. You and Hodgins and Angela and that weird kid, Zach . . . you're the weapon we need to bring down bad guys. Without you, well without you I'd still be trying to get Gemma Arrington justice. I couldn't do this without you."

Flattered, Brennan smiled. "You're probably right."

Amused, Booth laughed and sat back down. "That's what I like about you, Bones. You know what you're worth. Not everyone does."

Entering the office, Angela grumbled at both of them. "Well I'm glad someone's found something to be happy about."

Booth turned his attention upon Angela and tried to assure her. "Hey, Epps won this round, but in the end, what did he win? A couple of years sitting on death row waiting for execution of not only April White, but three other young girls . . . In the end, he's going to fry and that's all that matters to me." Standing, Booth yawned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, I recommend that we all go home and get some sleep. We deserve it."

Watching him leave the room, Angela stifled a yawn and sat down on Booth's vacated chair. "He's right. It's two in the morning. I for one plan to sleep and sleep all day. I may not even get out of bed until tomorrow morning."

Brennan stood up, grabbed her purse from the bottom drawer of her desk and stared a the report sitting on her desk. "I think I may do that also. It's Sunday, so I'm not required to be here or anywhere else for that matter."

Following Brennan out of the office, Angela flipped the overhead lights off.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Uncertain if he was doing the right thing, Booth leaned against the door and thought over what he was trying to accomplish. Squaring his shoulders, he finally stood up straight and knocked on the door. After a few minutes had passed, he knocked again. Feeling a little foolish, he turned to walk back down the hallway towards the elevator when Brennan's door opened and she called out to him. "Where are you going?"

Turning, Booth smiled at his friend. "Well, I figured you might be asleep, so I was going to go home."

Curious about his motives for being there, Brennan asked him, "Why are you here?"

Lifting up the box he held in his hands, Booth explained his mission to her. "Well, I thought you might like some dinner. I went over to Sid's place and while I was picking up my food I realized that you might need something so here I am."

Surprised, Brennan stepped back into her apartment and held the door open. "Thank you. I was just going to eat some yogurt."

Striding quickly over to the doorway, Booth entered Brennan's apartment. "Yogurt isn't dinner, that's a snack." Looking around, he asked her, "Where would you like to eat?"

Pointing over to the dining room area, Brennan wasn't sure if that was too formal or not. "We can eat there if you'd like . . . or the kitchen."

Even though he'd been there before, this was the first time he'd paid attention to how it was decorated. Studying his partner's apartment as he crossed the living room, Booth complimented her. "Your apartment is very nice."

Following him over to the table, Brennan remarked, "I've been here for about a year now. My previous apartment was rather small."

The numerous small take out boxes now being placed on the table, Booth realized that he'd made a mistake. "I didn't bring any plates or forks. Maybe I should have."

Walking into the kitchen, Brennan assured him, "No that's not necessary." Carrying two plates and forks into the dining room, she sat down and handed one of the plates and forks to her partner. "This was a nice thing to do, but unnecessary."

"It's actually the least I could do." Picking up one of the boxes, Booth scooped some short ribs onto his plate. "You did me a huge favor looking into Epps' case and even though it didn't work out like I thought it would . . . well I still owe you. This is just a down payment."

Pouring some vegetable lo-mein onto her plate, Brennan studied the contents of the other boxes. "The fact that Epps used the system to get a stay of execution is very disturbing."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth poured some fried rice onto his plate. "It was a gamble that paid off for him. I mean he lucked out when he got Amy Morton assigned to his case. She's a real bulldog when she's working a case. The fact that she made me have a little doubt about his guilt and that made me ask you to work on the case, well . . . Epps couldn't have counted on that. He knew I thought he was guilty so he just had a stroke of luck that this all worked out the way it did. He sure as hell didn't know he was going to get you to work on his case. He may look like a genius, but I think he's just lucky as hell. You and Zach are way smarter than that psycho is . . . He can sit in his cell and gloat all he wants, but it all boils down to luck. He won't be lucky in the end. He's going to die for what he did and that's a fact . . . Oh, and if some smart ass lawyer ever tries to make me feel guilty over one of my cases again, they just may get my size eleven boot right up their ass."

Amused, Brennan stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Would you like a beer or ice tea?"

Without hesitation, Booth answered her, "Beer."

Once she retrieved beer for the both of them, Brennan returned to the table and sat down. "Did you get any sleep today?"

Sipping some of his beer, Booth placed the bottle on the table next to his plate. "Enough. How about you?"

Thirsty, Brennan picked up her bottle and sipped some of it. Once she was satisfied, she placed the bottle on the table. "Not really. I was trying to think of a way we could get justice for the new victims we found and still have Epps executed as soon as possible, but that really isn't reasonable. There will need to be a new trial."

Concerned that she was taking the whole Epps thing personally, Booth placed his hand on top of her hand. "Bones, stuff like this happens. You can't let it eat you up. We'll just move on and do our jobs. We'll continue to catch murderers and get justice for their victims. We're really good at that and we can't let one mistake trip us up . . . Besides, it was my mistake. I was certain Epps was guilty and I let Amy put that doubt into my brain. This is my fault and I don't want you to take any responsibility for it."

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled at Booth. "We're partners. We both had a share in what happened."

Pleased that she was letting him off the hook, Booth squeezed her hand. "Thanks, Bones. I'm glad I have your support even when I screw up. Just remember, I have your back too. You need me to do something, I'm your man. You can trust me to have your back."

A warm feeling flooding her, Brennan smiled at him. "Thank you, Booth."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great.


	17. Chapter 17

(The Girl in the Fridge)

Thank you for your continued interest in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Entering the Lab, Booth walked over to Brennan's office and found it empty. Surprised, he walked over to Angela's office and rapped his knuckles on the door frame. "Did Bones go home?"

Her attention now on Booth, Angela felt sad about what she had to tell him. "She's not here, Booth. Michael Stires came by and they went out to dinner. They missed their reservation yesterday because Brennan was so busy so they decided to try again today."

His face becoming an unemotional mask, Booth nodded his head. "Okay." Turning, he started to walk back to the entrance when he heard his name called.

"Booth, wait." Hurrying over to where the agent had stopped, Angela spoke quietly to him. "He's her ex-boyfriend. They have a history together."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth wasn't sure why Angela thought it was important to tell him that. "It's okay, Angela. Bones and I are just partners. She can date whoever she wants to. I don't have a right to say anything about it. I just wish I had had a chance to talk to her first before she went out with that guy. I just found out that Michael Stires is working for the defense in the Maggie Schilling case. I kind of have a bad feeling about that guy."

Worried for Brennan, Angela placed her hand on his arm. "Oh, I think she's going be very upset when she finds that out . . . Look, I think you and Brennan are more than just partners, Booth. You know I do. At least I think you want to be more than partners. Just don't be upset with her, okay? She doesn't have a lot of friends and she's known Stires since college."

Shaking his head, Booth glanced at a woman he didn't recognize who was walking slowly by them. Annoyed, Booth leaned closer towards the Artist and spoke quietly. "I'm not upset. Bones and I are just friends. We're not dating or anything. If she wants to date someone then I don't get a say in it. I'm happy for her. I'm glad she has friends. I worry that she's too isolated, so if Stires is her friend then great . . . I just hope he isn't trying to use her." Straightening, Booth started to move towards the entrance. "I got to go."

Her gaze following Booth out of the Lab, Angela was joined by Hodgins. Seeing the look of concern on her face, Hodgins asked her, "What's going on?"

Turning to face him, Angela crossed her arms against her breasts. "Brennan went out with Michael Stires this evening and Booth just told me that Stires is working for the defense in the Maggie Schilling case."

Alarmed at the news, Hodgins shook his head. "Oh man . . . this is not going to turn out well."

Hugging herself Angela concurred. "At first I was happy for her when she told me she was going out. She never goes out and she really should, but then I started to think about her and Booth and now, I'm just sad. I thought Brennan might be interested in Booth. I know he's interested in her because he can't hide how he feels about her. I wish she had told Stires to take a hike. I don't think I trust Stires. I really would like her and Booth together though."

Disappointed that Brennan was out with her old college professor, Hodgins rubbed his chin. "Yeah, me too. I don't like Stires either. He's kind of oily and I think he's . . ." Throwing up his hands, he complained. "I wish that guy had stayed in Chicago."

Walking back to her office, Angela glanced once more at the entrance. "I wish Booth would tell Brennan how he feels about her. He's going to lose his chance with her if he refuses to be honest with her."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Dinner over, Brennan picked up her purse and rummaged in the bag for her wallet. "It was nice seeing you again, Michael. You may come by the Lab tomorrow and do your examination."

Reaching out and placing his hand on Brennan's wrist, Michael smiled at her. "Wait . . . is the evening over already? I thought we might go back to my hotel room and become reacquainted. It's been awhile and we have a lot of catching up to do."

Certain of one thing, Brennan pulled her wallet from her purse and her arm from Michael's touch. "No. That won't be happening. I have to be into work early, so if you wish to you may come by early to examine the remains of Maggie Schilling. I'll be there to help coordinate your visit."

Puzzled with her behavior, Michael leaned back against his chair. "Are you angry with me because I'm working for the defense? Tempe, it's just a job. I don't want my taking the job to come between us. I'll do my job and you'll do yours. That's all they are, they're jobs. That shouldn't interfere with our friendship."

Pulling some bills from her wallet, Brennan placed them on the table. "My not going to your hotel room has nothing to do with your job, Michael. You should have told me sooner that you were working for the prosecution, but I will let that go. The reason I will not be going to your hotel room is because you have an expectation of sex and we are not going to have sex."

Michael picked up her money and tried to hand it to her. "I asked you to come to dinner so I will be paying Tempe."

Shaking her head, Brennan placed her wallet back in her purse. "No, I'm paying my part of the bill."

"Tempe, I'm confused." Not sure why she was rejecting him, he stared at his former intern and lover. "We've always had a connection. You and I are great together. I was your first lover and I have to tell you, I always thought you were the best lover I've ever had. Now, you're angry with me because I happen to be working for the defense on a case you're involved in. That's not you. You're usually very logical. This isn't logical at all. What happened to the independent Tempe I used to know? You were always able to separate relationships and work."

Placing her purse on her lap, Brennan stared at her former professor. "I'm not a young intern anymore Michael. I am independent and I am logical. I know when someone is trying to use me."

Insulted, Michael shook his head. "That's a horrible thing to say to me. I'm not trying to use you. We've always had a connection, Tempe. I thought we could renew it. We're great in bed together and you know it. Come on don't be angry with me because I have a job to do."

Shaking her head, Brennan spoke firmly. "Whose insulting whom, Michael? I'm not someone that takes being manipulated lightly. I came to dinner with you because we are old friends but I had no intention of sleeping with you. This has nothing to do with your job and more to do with respect. I deserve respect, Michael. I deserve it and I demand it." Standing Brennan shook her head. "I'm not alone in the world anymore. I have friends and they've expanded my world. I'm not some isolated intern that you can prey upon."

Furious, Michael glared at his former lover. "I don't know who you think you're talking to, but I demand respect too."

"Then earn it." Walking away from the table, Brennan fished her phone out of her purse and checked for messages. Finding one from Angela she waited until she found her car and was seated inside. Listening to it, Brennan erased it after it was finished.

ooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in Sid's restaurant, Booth sipped a beer and stared at the TV over the bar. The game was a bust for his team, so he was thinking about going home when he found his partner sitting beside him. His gaze mostly on the television, Booth remarked, "I thought you were on a date."

After ordering a beer, Brennan turned to look at her partner. "I went out with Michael for dinner. It was an interesting meal, but Michael proved to be uninteresting company."

Surprised, Booth smiled at the news. "Really? I thought since you two used to be a couple then you might . . . um, never mind. What brings you here?"

Annoyed at Booth's inference, Brennan took the beer from the waitress and sipped some of the cool drink. "Michael and I are no longer in a relationship. I am not interested in him sexually. As for why I'm here, I thought you might like to know that Michael is working for the defense in our case."

A flash of anger crossing his face, Booth turned to stare at his partner. "I know, that son-of-a-bitch was probably using you to get information from you and . . . I came by earlier at the Lab to tell you, but you were already gone."

Placing her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan shook her head. "It's true I was showing off to him when he came by the Lab yesterday, but now that I know what he's up to he won't get any more information from me. He does have a right to examine the body though. He plans to come by the Lab tomorrow."

Booth picked up his beer bottle and nodded his head. "I'll be there. I'll have Zach film everything Stires does to keep the bastard honest."

Sipping her drink, Brennan glanced at the television. "I plan to go back to the Lab and to continue my examination of the body. I wish to make sure I didn't miss anything."

Concerned for her, Booth shook his head. "I wish you wouldn't do that. You work too hard. You need to be away from that place once in a while. Why don't you let me take you out to a movie. It'll be fun and we can both forget about that toad, Michael Stires . . . Come on, Bones. You and Zach did a great job examining the victim. Let yourself relax. A movie, some popcorn maybe some junior mints . . . what do you say? My treat."

Sipping her beer again, Brennan smiled at he partner. "Alright but let me pay. You paid the other day when we went bowling."

Glad she was up for his plan, Booth slid off of his bar stool. "Sure, if you want to." Placing money on the bar to cover his bill, Booth drained his bottle of beer and placed it on the counter. "You drive. I've had a couple and the last thing I need is a cop pulling me over for DUI."

Standing, Brennan laid some money on the bar for her drink. "Alright, we'll leave your car here. I'll take you home after the movie and you can come get your truck in the morning."

Waving at Sid, Booth followed his partner outside.

Sid, watching his favorite FBI agent leave the building, picked up the bills lying on the bar and laughed. "Partners my ass."

ooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

(The Girl in the Fridge, Part 2)

Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Standing on the scaffolding of the Washington Monument, Booth watched Brennan carefully as she examined the charred corpse. "Do you want my coat or something? It's cold up here."

Still a little angry at her partner, Brennan spoke disdainfully. "If I wanted it, I'd ask for it."

Grimly, Booth nodded his head, his eyes searching her face. "Yeah, sorry and . . . I'm sorry."

Relenting, Brennan resumed her examination of the crispy corpse. "You had something to accomplish. You found a logical way of getting what you needed. I probably would have done the same thing."

Relieved that he was forgiven, Booth smiled tentatively at her. "I am sorry, Bones. I didn't want the Costellos to get away with killing Maggie Schilling and the jury wasn't really listening to you. They . . . they don't know you like I know you and I needed them to really listen to you. I know you think I betrayed you, but that wasn't my intent. I was trying to help you. I was trying to get you to . . . I'm sorry."

Standing, Brennan glanced at Booth and then the city as it was laid out before them. "I understand what you were doing Booth, but I don't like my personal life gossiped about. I found that very embarrassing. I also know that Michael Stires started it by making me sound uncaring and cold. I am neither of those things, Booth. I do care."

"I know you do, Bones. I know you care or you wouldn't work so hard to help me make murderers pay for what they do." Placing his note cards in his pocket, Booth frowned. "Juries are easily swayed by someone like Michael Stires. He's good looking and he's charming. He'd make a good snake oil salesman."

Puzzled about his comment, Brennan shook her head. "I don't know what that means."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth explained, "It means that Stires would think nothing of spinning a web of lies to get what he wants. He's unscrupulous. You on the other hand, are one of the most honest people I've ever met. I admire that about you. When you say something, I know you're telling me the truth. I can't really count on that from anyone else. Believe me when I tell you that that really matters to me . . . You matter to me. You're my friend and I value your friendship more than any friendship I've ever had."

Finished examining the corpse, Brennan grabbed the railing on the scaffolding, stepped around the corpse and moved closer to where Booth was standing. "I forgive you, Booth. Don't worry about it. I understand why you did what you did and I forgive you."

Helping his partner leave the scaffolding and enter the Washington Monument, Booth smiled at her. "Thank you."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Standing on the platform, Booth watched Brennan as she leaned over the burnt flesh of the victim. Doing his best to ignore the sickening smell of the corpse, Booth kept his eyes on his partner and how she moved around the table. He loved her ability to concentrate on something to the exclusion of everything else. He had that ability when he was in sniper mode and he knew that many people were incapable of that kind of singular concentration.

His attention on the corpse, Hodgins tried to examine the almost incinerated clothes that the victim still possessed on his body. "Before Zach removes the flesh, I'm going to have to try to find as much material and particulates as I can. From the smell, it's obvious that an accelerant was used on the body to burn him. I'd say that about seventy-five percent of the clothes he was wearing is gone. About the only material left is what is on the back of his torso."

His stomach starting to flip a little, Booth moved further away from the examination table. Sitting on a chair across the platform, he feigned tiredness to salvage some of his pride. He usually tried not to let smells and the sight of bodies bother him too much, but sometimes he just couldn't ignore just how horrifying the bodies really were.

Finished with her initial examination, Brennan straightened and spoke to Zach. "You may clean the bones after Dr. Hodgins is finished." Turning to Hodgins, Brennan informed him, "You may remove the materials you need before Zach takes possession." Turning, she walked over to the staircase and looked back at Booth. "I'm going to the break room for coffee."

Standing, Booth hurried over to the staircase. "I'll join you." Following her down the stairs, Booth asked her, "Do you have anything yet or do you want to examine the bones first."

Briskly moving around the platform, Brennan walked over to the stairs that let up to the break room. "I have confirmed that the victim is male, approximately 30 years old. He appears to be of mixed race. Once the charred flesh is removed I should be able to determine his ancestry." Arriving at the top of the stairs, Brennan moved over to the Coffee maker and poured a cup of coffee in a mug with her name printed on it. "I haven't been able to determine cause of death yet."

Pouring a cup of coffee in a guest mug, Booth followed Brennan over to the couch and sat down. Sipping the coffee, Booth enjoyed the smell as well as the taste. Placing his mug down, he pulled his note cards out of his jacket and made a few notes. Once he was finished, he picked up his mug and glanced at his partner who was staring at him. "What?"

"You admire me?" Her eyes boring in to his, Brennan watched him carefully. "At the Washington Monument, you said you admired me."

His smile genuine, Booth leaned back against the couch. "I absolutely do. I've had to deal with dishonest people my whole life and I have to tell you you're . . . you're the only person I've ever met that is totally honest with me. I really admire that about you. I can count on you to tell me the truth even if I don't want to hear it. I . . . I really appreciate that."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan remarked, "The world would be a better place if everyone never lied."

Booth shook his head slowly in disagreement. "I know you believe that and I wish that were true, but there are times when a lie is better than the truth. I know that sounds bad to you, but sometimes the truth isn't needed or wanted."

Shaking her head, Brennan tried to understand her partner. "I don't understand Booth. You're being contradictory. You tell me you appreciate my honesty, but then you turn around and tell me that sometimes dishonesty is better. You're being very inconsistent."

Not sure he could explain it, Booth sipped some of his coffee and tried to come up with an explanation. "Look, I've had to break the news to family members about the deaths of their loved ones and the most common question I'm asked is, did their love one suffer? They really don't want an honest answer, Bones. They want to know that their love one didn't suffer. In a case like that, I always say that the victim died quickly and didn't suffer because that is what will help the survivors to accept that they're never going to see their loved one again. They don't want to hear that the victim died, writhing in agony. They want comfort not the truth."

"But it's dishonest." Sipping her coffee, Brennan thought about it. "I do see your point though."

Smiling, Booth leaned back against the couch and rested his mug on his thigh. "I always try to be honest with you, Bones because I know you trust me. I'll try not to break your trust. I want you to be able to count on me for anything. I'm your friend."

Her cup now empty, Brennan placed it on the coffee table. "I do trust you, Booth."

Finishing his drink, Booth stood up. "I'm going to go home. It's been a long day. Would you like me to drive you home or do you want to drive home?"

Brennan picked up her empty cup and stood up. "I'll drive home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Handing her his cup, Booth walked over to the staircase. "I'll come by and pick you up around seven. We can eat breakfast at the Diner before we go to work."

Calling out to him, Brennan protested, "That isn't necessary, Booth. I normally just eat a yogurt or toast before I come to work."

Pausing on the stairs, Booth shook his head. "Come on, Bones. You need a better breakfast than that once in a while. Come to breakfast with me . . . my treat. . . . I kind of want to make up for what the prosecutor did to you."

Brennan shook her head and resisted his offer. "That isn't necessary, Booth. I told you I forgive you."

Waving at her Booth started to walk down the staircase. "It is necessary Bones. It's necessary to me to make it up to you."

After he walked out of sight, Brennan moved over to the sink, rinsed out the two mugs and placed them on the drain board.

Oooooooooooooo

So what do you think of my story?


	19. Chapter 19

(The Man in the Fallout Shelter)

Thank you for your reviews. Remember this story is AU.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Feeling no pain, Booth escaped from his sleeping bag and wandered out into the hallway. Not sure what he was really looking for, he saw a light coming from the platform in the distance and decided to see who was awake besides him. Once he found the steps to the platform, he remembered to slide his security card through the reader, but had to do it several times before it beeped at him. "Stupid alarm."

Spying Brennan across the platform, her back towards him, he smiled and jumped up in the air, holding his hands up. "Bones, it's after midnight. Christmas Eve Day! Both an eve and a day . . . It's a Christmas miracle." Giggling, he lowered his arms and marched over to where his partner was sitting.

Not amused with his antics, Brennan continued to look through her microscope. "I see you're still enjoying your medicine."

Curious, Booth moved closer to where she was sitting and placed another chair next to hers. Sitting down, stared at her very intently. "What are you doing?"

"There are traces of lead and nickel in the dead guy's osteological profile." Making a few notes, Brennan looked at Booth. "Couldn't sleep?"

Shaking his head, Booth sighed. "No . . . You don't seem to be too shook up about missing Christmas."

Puzzled by Booth's transition from goofy happiness to sadness, Brennan placed the pen down and turned to face him. "Indications are that Christ, if he existed, was born in late spring and that the celebration of his birth was shifted to coincide with the pagan rite of the winter solstice so that early Christians weren't persecuted."

Annoyed, Booth glared at his friend. "What are you . . . like the Christmas killer?"

Her own irritation apparent, Brennan lifted her chin. "It's the truth."

His annoyance increasing, Booth decided she was making fun of him. "It sounds like the truth cause it's so rational, right? But you know, the true truth is that you just hate Christmas, so you just spout all these facts and you ruin it for everyone else."

Amused, Brennan asked him, "I ruin the true truth with fact? Well, how would you like me to spend my Christmas?"

His emotions a mixed up jumble, his mind still being controlled by the anti-fungal medicine, Booth leaned closer towards Brennan, placed his hand behind her head and kissed her. His lips lingering on hers, he kissed her once more, pleased that she responded in kind. Soon they're hands were gravitating towards skin and their kisses were becoming more passionate when Brennan suddenly pulled away from Booth.

"What? Why'd you stop?" Confused, Booth's hands lingered on her sides, her shirt shifted above his hands.

Brennan smiled at him rather sadly. "You're under the influence of drugs, Booth. You won't remember any of this in the morning."

He didn't care, leaned forward and kissed her again, moaning with pleasure. Brennan returned the kiss and then separated once more. "No, Booth. If we were to let this continue towards its natural progression we would end up having sex and I don't want to be the only one who remembers it tomorrow morning."

Frustrated, Booth stood up and shook his head. "Why are you saying that? I love you Bones. Don't you get that? This isn't about sex, it's about you and me. It's about us."

Shocked at his pronouncement, Brennan stood up and backed away a pace. "No . . . you don't love me, Booth. It's the drug talking for you. We're just friends."

"Bullshit!" Angry, Booth leaned forward. "This is not the drugs talking, it's me. I do love you, I've loved you for . . ." Her head shaking in denial with every word he spoke, Booth threw his hands up in the air, turned and stalked off. "Never mind just forget it."

Watching him walk away, Brennan swallowed and tried to rein in her emotions. "It's the drugs. He doesn't love me."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Doing a few pulls up, Booth loosened up the muscles in his back and groaned with relief. Picking up his shirt, he slipped it on over his t-shirt and walked over to the cart containing the coffee. His mouth watering at the smell, he grabbed a cup and filled it almost to the brim.

Dr. Goodman, amused that Booth looked a little rough around the edges, asked him, "Are you back with us?"

The coffee good and hot, Booth let the taste linger in his mouth momentarily. Satisfied, he smiled. "I think so. I had the weirdest dream last night. Is that normal? Does that drug make you do that?"

Amused at Booth's odd expression, Hodgins interjected, "Yeah, it does. What did you dream about?"

Turning to stare at Hodgins, Booth lied. "I dreamed about killing you and Zach and burying your bodies deep in the woods where no one would ever find you."

Swallowing hard, Hodgins edged over behind the coffee cart. Zach, a little frightened of the agent, nervously fingered the orange he was holding. "I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't get away with it."

Booth finished his coffee and tossed the disposable cup in the bag attached to the cart. With a faint hint of a smile on his lips, he assured the scientist. "I was a Ranger, kid. You'd be surprised what I can do."

Stepping behind Angela, Zach cleared his throat. "I probably wouldn't."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Leaning against the door frame, Booth crossed his arms and stared at Brennan who was typing something on her PC. "I had a weird dream last night. At least I think it was a dream."

She'd been afraid he was going to mention it eventually and now here he was. Refusing to look up, Brennan continued to type. "That particular drug can cause hallucinations and yes vivid dreams."

Disappointed that she hadn't asked what his dream was about, Booth shifted his gaze towards her iguana. "It seemed real to me. It's like it really happened. In fact, I don't think it was a dream at all."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan finally looked at her friend. "Booth, you were very high last night. If I were you, I wouldn't trust anything that happened until this morning. You were mesmerized by the lights in the lab, you were babbling about things that we all knew weren't true. Just . . . just forget about your dreams. They weren't real. Nothing happened last night that you need to worry about."

Sad that Brennan might be right, Booth nodded his head. "Okay . . . if you say so."

Nodding her head, Brennan gave him a sad smile. "I say so."

Ooooooooooooooooo

After spending Christmas day with Parker, Booth dropped him off at Rebecca's house, drove over to Paradise Lost and entered the bar. Spying Aldo behind the bar, he sat down on one of the stools and pointed at a bottle of Scotch. "Scotch, neat."

Filling the glass, Aldo handed Booth the drink and watched as Booth tossed it back. "Rough Christmas?"

Snorting, Booth handed the glass back to Aldo. "Another . . . Yeah, I had a rough Christmas."

Sympathetic, Aldo refilled the glass and slid it gently across the bar. Placing his hand on the glass, Booth shook his head. "I have no idea why people do drugs."

Puzzled and a little shocked, Aldo shook his head. "What? Did you do drugs?"

Rolling his eyes, Booth sipped his drink and placed the glass down. "No . . . Well kinda. I was exposed to some fatal lung fungus and the CDC made me take some drug that . . . well it made me a little crazy I think. I'm not sure. Bones said I was babbling and I was fascinated by the lights at the Lab. It was just . . . I had this really vivid dream. It was so . . . so real. "

Curious, Aldo asked him, "Want to talk about the dream?"

Grateful that someone had finally asked him, Booth stared at the glass for a moment, finally raised it up, drank the rest of the Scotch and placed the glass on the bar. "I dreamed that I kissed Bones. It seemed real to me, but . . . Bones said I was high and not to trust anything that happened while I was . . . you know, out of it."

Surprised, Aldo took Booth's glass and refilled it. "That's quite a dream."

Rubbing the side of his head, Booth blurted out, "She kissed me back . . . In the dream, she kissed me back and it was so . . . so hot."

Handing the refilled glass back to Booth, Aldo frowned at his friend. "Are you sure it was a dream?"

Not sure of anything, Booth picked up the glass and stared at the amber liquid. "Bones told me it was . . . She's pretty honest. Why would she lie about it?"

Suspicious of Booth's partner, Aldo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It just seems like . . . well, I don't know."

Placing the glass back on the bar, the Scotch untouched, Booth pulled out his wallet and handed Aldo money to cover his drinks. "I don't know either, I'm going home."

Ooooooooooooooo

So, what do you think of my story?


	20. Chapter 20

(The Woman at the Airport - The Woman in the Car)

Thank you for encouraging reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

Stuck at the airport waiting for their flight back to D.C., Brennan grew tired of waiting. Bored she turned to her partner and tried to start a conversation. "Booth, what was in the letter?"

Confused, Booth closed the book he'd been reading and turned to face his partner. "What letter?"

Seeing his puzzled look, Brennan explained, "You wrote me a letter while you were still in the army. You gave it to Hodgins and he lost it."

"Oh, that letter." Leaning back against his chair, Booth placed his book in his carry on bag and took a sip of his coke. "Uh . . . well, I mentioned I was getting out of the Army and that I'd like to see you again . . . if you thought that was okay. I mentioned that John recovered from his injury and had a pretty nasty scar on his arm which he thought was pretty cool . . . He can be a big kid sometimes."

Amused, Brennan smiled. "I liked John. I'm glad his injury healed."

Nodding his head, Booth thought about his letter. Omitting a few things, he continued, "I mentioned that I was tired of being out of the country so much and since I have a son now I decided that I was going to get out of the Army and join the FBI. They and the CIA recruited me right after I helped you out. I checked into what kind of jobs they were offering and decided that the FBI would be a good fit for me."

Surprised at his choice, Brennan opened a bottle of water she holding and paused. "I would have thought the CIA would be a better fit. You were trained in covert operations and the CIA would have been able to use your skills. I imagine you would have rose through the ranks quickly over there."

Shaking his head, Booth stared at his Coke can. "I didn't want to do that stuff anymore. I . . . I want to do what I'm doing right now. I get to help people get the justice they deserve. I was tired of . . . the FBI is what I need right now. I think I made the right decision. Besides, if I had worked for the CIA i probably wouldn't have got to work with you like I do now."

An announcement about their flight interrupting them, they heard that they could finally board the plane. Eager to be on the way, Brennan stood up and gathered her carryall and her purse. "I'll be happy to get back to the Lab. I have a few things I need to take care of soon."

Placing his hand on her arm, Booth smiled. "In my letter, I mentioned that I gave up gambling because of you. I think you should know that. You've been a very positive influence on me, Bones."

Curious, Brennan led Booth over to the boarding gate. "Why give up gambling because of me? You only knew me for a few days and then we didn't see each other for quite a while."

Following her towards their plane, Booth smiled, "It was enough. I hoped we'd become friends some day and I didn't think that would happen if I was a loser."

Halting their progress, Brennan turned and frowned at her friend. "You are not a loser, Booth . . . Please never say that again."

Surprised at her reaction, Booth pointed ahead of her. "Okay, Bones . . . okay. We're holding everyone up . . . Thanks."

oooooooooooooooooo

A week later, driving them back to D.C., Booth was silent as he thought over what had happened. A lot had occurred in the last few days and he was still trying to come to grips with the fact that he'd killed someone again. He'd known there was a possibility that that might happen when they found out where the boy was being kept and by whom. He didn't regret killing men who thought nothing of cutting off a boy's finger, but . . .

Interrupting his thoughts, Brennan cleared her throat. "You did what you had to do, Booth."

His focus on the road, Booth spoke softly. "They deserved what they got, Bones. I'm fine with what happened. They were probably going to kill Donovan Decker, so I . . . we did what we had to do."

"Those mercenaries . . . you were able to find them because you understood them, you understood how they thought." Not sure why she said that, Brennan suddenly felt Booth's eyes boring into her.

Momentarily glaring at her, Booth jerked his eyes back to the road. "I was never a mercenary . . . I was an Army Ranger and I did some work for the CIA but I was never a mercenary. Those people don't have souls. They're . . . ." Shaking his head, Booth reiterated, "I was a Ranger. I did what my country needed me to do."

Angry with herself, Brennan closed her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you were like those men Booth . . . you know I . . . I was just stating the obvious, that you knew how to find those mercenaries because of your past in the military. I for one am grateful that you do know how to rescue people safely. You saved me . . . I wasn't trying to imply that you were like them, Booth. I'm . . ."

Embarrassed that he'd lost his temper, Booth glanced back at his partner and then back at the road. "I'm sorry, Bones. I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that. I . . . yeah, my work with the Rangers and the CIA taught me how to extract kidnap victims from their kidnappers."

The silence growing between them, Booth cleared his throat nervously. "To be honest, I've kidnapped people too, but I didn't do it for money. The men I kidnapped were horrible human beings that were doing despicable things and the CIA wanted them taken care of. Sometimes they couldn't do it by themselves and they called in people like me to help them. It was my job and I was good at it. I made a difference. I didn't kidnap kids and mutilate them. I went after thugs and murderers who were butchering their own people or kidnapping young girls and boys for . . . I made a difference."

Turning to stare at Booth, Brennan nodded her head. "Yes, you did make a difference and you still do. You saved a young boy's life tonight. He was returned to his father and that child will now have a chance to grow up. You did that Booth. You do make a difference."

Mollified, Booth grimly replied, "That's why I joined the FBI. I need to continue to make a difference . . . just a different kind of difference."

oooooooooooooooo

An hour away from D.C., Booth decided to broach a sensitive topic. "Um . . . Bones, I had a dream last night . . . I dreamed the same dream I dreamed while we were in lock down at the Lab during Christmas. I know you told met that it was a dream but . . . I mean, it still seems to me that it originally wasn't a dream. It just seemed real to me the first time."

Nervous, Brennan shook her head. "You were under the influence of drugs, Booth. You babbled quite a bit about things that weren't real. I knew they weren't real, but you couldn't help yourself. The drugs confused you but you just didn't know it at the time. Nothing happened that you should worry about. Hodgins and Angela were actually amused about your antics."

Sensing a hidden message or something left unsaid, Booth continued to probe. "What did I babble about?"

Determined not to reveal their kiss, Brennan turned towards the passenger window and refused to look at him. "You spoke about silly things, Booth. I don't want to embarrass you. Please don't worry about what you said or did."

Pouncing on the last word she said, Booth insisted she tell him. "Did . . . I did something. What did I do? Does it have something to do with my dream?"

"Booth, how would I know what your dream was about?" Trying to stop the conversation, Brennan turned to look at her partner. "Dreams are not real. What happens in dreams is not real."

Stubbornly, Booth pursued it. "But I did something. What did I do?"

Feeling sick, Brennan shook her head. "You were under the influence of drugs. What you did, what you said wasn't real."

His mouth suddenly dry, Booth pleaded with her. "Bones, for God's sake . . . what did I do?"

Resigned, Brennan finally told him the truth. "You kissed me and told me you love me."

ooooooooooooooooo

So is my story interesting? Just checking. Let me know what you think of it so far.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for your continued interest in my story. I was a little mischievous leaving the last chapter where I did. Now for the scene you were looking for.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

Her words echoing in the truck, Booth spied an exit coming up and signaled that he was taking it. After leaving the highway, Booth pulled into a service station and parked near the road. Turning off the ignition, Booth slowly turned to face Brennan. "I kissed you and I told you that I love you?"

Wary of his expression, Brennan crossed her arms against her breasts. "You were under the influence of drugs, Booth. You didn't mean what you said. I couldn't take you seriously. How could I?"

His face becoming an unemotional mask, Booth turned towards his door, opened it and exited out of the truck. Glancing at Brennan, Booth shook his head. "I trusted you and you lied to me . . . I can't believe you did that." Slamming the door shut, Booth marched over to the edge of the parking lot and stared at the traffic as it passed him on the highway.

On the verge of tears, Brennan sat in the truck until she had her emotions under control. After a few minutes, Brennan left the truck and walked over to where Booth was standing. "I wasn't lying to you, Booth. You were under the influence of drugs when you told me that. You couldn't control your emotions when you kissed me. I understood that even if you don't."

Refusing to look at her, Booth folded his arms against his chest. "I told you I had a dream and then you told me that nothing happened. You said I was just hallucinating. Why did you do that? . . . I thought you were the one person in the world that would never lie to me and then . . ." Shaking his head, Booth exhaled deeply. "Never mind, it doesn't matter."

She wanted to touch him, but was afraid to try, so Brennan pleaded her case instead. "You were under the influence of drugs, Booth. I couldn't take you seriously. The next morning, I didn't want you to be embarrassed about what had happened, so I told you nothing happened. I didn't mean to lie to you Booth. I was trying to protect you."

Dropping his arms, Booth hooked his thumbs in his belt. "I didn't need protecting, Bones. I knew what I was doing. Those drugs just helped me to do what I've wanted to do for a long time that's all." Turning to face her, Booth licked his bottom lip. "I do love you, Bones. I've loved you since I first met you. When I kissed you and I told you I loved you . . . I meant what I said. I was being sincere. I was going to talk to you about it the next morning, but well you told me it wasn't real and I believed you, so I was afraid to say anything to you about it . . . I trusted you."

Staring at the ground, Brennan sighed. "How was I to know that Booth? You'd never said anything to me in the past about being in love with me. Why would I think you really meant it when I knew you were high from the drugs you'd taken?"

His anger bleeding away, Booth took a step closer to his partner. "Bones . . . look, okay I can see that you probably thought I was under the influence at the time, but the next day I stood in your office and I told you that I had a dream and it seemed real to me. You just blew it off and told me not to worry about it. You should have talked to me about it. We could have . . ." Shaking his head, Booth gave up. "Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter." Walking around her, Booth strode over to the service station and entered the store.

Brennan, watching him walk away, thought about how she should respond to Booth's disappointment. Her mind made up, she walked over to the store and entered it. Not seeing her partner, Brennan went to the restroom and then returned to the store to purchase a bottle of water and an apple. Not seeing her partner, she left the store and returned to the truck to wait for him to return.

Oooooooooooooooo

After thirty minutes had elapsed, Brennan left the truck and walked back into the store. Unable to find Booth, she left the store and walked around the building. The back of the building not as well lit as the front of the store, Brennan strained to see in the dark as she looked at the surrounding land. Spying a picnic table to the right of the store, she thought she could make out that someone was lying on top of the table. Walking over to where the table was, Brennan realized that she had found her partner. "Booth."

Removing his arm from his face, Booth sat up and stared at Brennan. "Yeah, I guess we should go." Stepping off the picnic table, Booth started to walk back around the store when Brennan called out to him. "I'd like to talk to you, Booth, if I may."

Booth knew she wanted to talk to him, but he wasn't sure he was ready yet. Stopping, he slowly turned to face her. "Go ahead."

Uncertain how she should approach the topic, Brennan decided that honesty was the best policy. "I think you know me well enough to understand that I don't do well when it comes to personal communication. I have a tendency to be blunt and that seems to upset a lot of people. It's not like I mean to deliberately hurt others, but it happens anyway."

Waving his hand, Booth shook his head. "You're a little socially awkward Bones, but everyone that knows you, knows that you aren't dishonest and you're not deliberately cruel. If I came across that I thought you were being mean to me then I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean to hurt me so let's just drop it. It's not important anyway." Turning, Booth started to walk away when he was stopped by Brennan.

"Wait, Booth." Moving a few steps closer, Brennan called out to him. "Don't leave. I want to talk to you."

Turning back, Booth faced his friend. "Sorry, I thought you'd said what you wanted to say."

Shaking her head, Brennan moved an additional step closer. "No, I was just explaining my inability to converse in most social settings." Taking a step closer, Brennan stopped. "When you kissed me and told me that you loved me I was surprised. I consider what we have to be a very close friendship. I don't have very many friends and it's safe to say that besides you and Angela I probably don't have any friends at all." Pausing, Brennan moved a few more steps closer. "I thought you were just letting your feelings being influenced by the drugs and that you really don't want anything more from me than friendship. Why would I think you would want more? I know you aren't dating anyone right now, but I know that you probably wouldn't have any trouble finding companionship if you wanted it. You're handsome, smart and very charming. I'm sure most women find you hard to resist. I'm not really your type. How can I be?"

Grimly, Booth shook his head. "How the hell do you know what my type is? You're assuming a hell of a lot." Sighing, Booth shook his head. "Never mind. Really, this doesn't matter. It just . . . Let's just forget the whole thing."

Annoyed, Brennan asked him, "Why do you keep saying it doesn't matter? Did you change your mind and now you don't love me. I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

Shaking his head, Booth smiled at her with a tinge of sadness. "I didn't change my mind about anything, Bones. I just don't want to keep putting you on the spot. It's okay if you don't love me. It's normal in my world. I love you, but if you don't love me then it's okay. Just forget I said anything. We're still friends nothing is going to mess that up, not even me."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "What do you mean that it's normal in your world? I don't understand."

Turning his gaze towards the picnic table, Booth hooked his thumbs in his belt. "Besides my grandparents and my little boy, I don't think anyone has ever loved me. I know that sounds pathetic, but it's true. I'm used to it . . . I'm fine if you don't love me, Bones, really. You can't help what you feel just like I can't help what I feel. I don't want to mess up our friendship. I've never had a friend like you and I really don't want to lose that friendship. I love you, but you don't have to worry about it. I won't try to pressure you to do anything about it . . . Just don't worry about it. I just want you to know that I can handle it if you don't love me . . . We need to get back to D.C. It's getting really late."

Moving quickly, Brennan moved to where Booth was standing and placed her hand on his arm. "Booth, let me finish what I have to say. You're doing a lot of assuming and it's very annoying."

Surprised, Booth stared at his partner. Since the area they were in was not well lit, he had difficulty reading her face, but he was certain that whatever she planned to say, it was going to be very serious indeed. "I'm sorry. Go ahead, I'm listening."

Releasing his arm, Brennan backed up one step. "Booth, I am going to speak plainly and I want you to listen to me."

Certain that she was about to lecture him with some anthropological thing about kissing and chemicals and what ever, Booth nodded his head and decided to let her. "Sure, go ahead."

Determined, Brennan spoke quickly and confidently. "I love you, Booth. I didn't realize that you loved me because I'm not very good with non-verbal communication and you know that. I thought you were just interested in me as a friend and I was happy that you were. Now that I know you love me then I think it's only fair that you know that I love you."

Stunned, Booth stepped closer to Brennan and placed his hands on her upper arms. "You love me? Are you sure? I don't want you to think you have to . . . "

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled at him. "I really love you."

Pulling her into his embrace, Booth kissed her. Relaxing into his embrace, Brennan returned the kiss with breathless abandon.

Ooooooooooooooo

So is my story still interesting?

A/N: this isn't the end of my story. I have quite a bit more to cover.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for your continued interest in my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Sitting in his SUV, Booth sat facing Brennan. "What do want to do about this . . . about us?"

Feeling tense, Brennan shook her head. "I don't know, Booth."

Suddenly nervous, Booth placed his hand on her arm. "Do you want to . . . do you think you want to get married?"

The tension in her body increasing, Brennan shook her head. "No, Booth. I don't believe in marriage. I . . . I'm sorry, but I could never get married. It's an antiquated tradition that . . ."

Shaking his head, Booth interrupted her, "Don't worry about it, Bones. We don't have to get married. I just . . . Would you like to move in with me or would you like me to move in with you?"

Worried that she was ruining something important before it had even begun, Brennan felt sad and wanted to weep. "I'd rather not. Can't we be in a relationship and everything stay the same? Why is it necessary to change how we live just because we're in love?"

Discouraged and confused, Booth moved his hand away from her and moved to stare out of the windshield. "So we're in love, but nothing changes? We're just partners and friends and . . . I don't understand Bones. Are you ashamed that you're in love with me? I mean, I know I'm not a genius, but I can't be so bad that you're . . ."

Appalled that he would think that of her, Brennan grabbed Booth's hand. "I am not ashamed of you, Booth. I . . . I'm proud to know someone like you. You're honest and brave and your kind . . . of course I'm not ashamed of you. I just . . . I've never been in a relationship that lasted very long. I'm not an easy person to know, Booth. I never have been. I said I love you, but love is a hard emotion for me to trust. In the past, love has just caused me pain. My parents abandoned me when I was fifteen. They loved me and they didn't think anything of just leaving me to be raised by the state. My own brother just walked away from me. He was supposed to love me too but . . ."

Interrupting her, Booth leaned forward and kissed her. "Bones, I'm not your parents and I'm definitely not your brother. I'm not the kind of man to walk away from someone I love." Laughing sardonically, he knew she didn't really understand who he was. "I'm actually the person people usually run away from . . . Look, we've both had bad experiences when it comes to love." Stopping, Booth closed his eyes and then opened them. "Look, I'm going to tell you something about me so you'll understand me better. It may actually make you want to step back from me but . . . anyways, my father was a drunk. He was a drunk and he beat the hell out of his family whenever he drank. My brother and I were treated like punching bags most of our childhood. When we weren't being beat he was beating my mother. It's a hell of a life and there was no room for love. My house was a house of hate."

Afraid to look at her, he looked at the road next to the parking lot. "My mother got tired of it and ran away leaving my brother and me behind. I always figured that she ran away to save herself. Afterward, it got so bad I thought about killing myself. The only reason I'm alive today is because my grandfather rescued me and my brother. When he found out what was going on, he took us away from my father and finished raising us . . . You see, I know what it's like to not trust people that you're supposed to love. I know, Bones. I know what it's like not to be loved and that's why you can trust me. I will never walk away from you no matter how hard it gets. You may walk away from me, but I won't be the one to run away. Do you understand? You can trust me."

Feeling a tear run down her face, Brennan ran her hand down his arm to his hand. Capturing it, Brennan tried to smile. "I want to have a relationship with you, Booth. I do. Can't we take it a step at a time? I need to acclimate to our situation. It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. I want to be with you, but I just need time. Perhaps we can stay in your apartment together for a week and then alternate to my apartment for a week. It will give me time to become used to our relationship and it will allow you to become used to me too . . . Please, Booth."

Nodding his head, Booth turned to look at her, "Sure, we can do that. Do you want to keep our relationship a secret for a while? It will keep the pressure off if your friends don't know about us."

"What about the FBI, Booth?" Concerned, Brennan squeezed his hand. "Will they let us work together if we're a couple?"

Smiling, Booth lifted their clasped hands and kissed her hand. "I checked into that a while ago and yes they will."

Surprised, Brennan stared in wonder at her new boyfriend. "You checked to see if we can work together and be lovers too?"

Leaning over and kissing her gently, Booth replied, "I've been in love with you for awhile, Bones. Of course I checked."

Amazed, Brennan leaned closer and returned his kiss. "Thank you."

His lips lingering on her lips, Booth murmured, "You're welcome."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Carrying her bag into his apartment, Booth carried it into the bedroom and returned to find Brennan standing in the living room. "Hey let me give you the fifty cent tour." Taking her hand in his, he kissed her. "It's a small apartment, so you may hate it."

Filled with curiosity, Brennan stared at the clutter on shelves and the walls. "You like old things."

His eyes following hers to his shelves, Booth chuckled. "I do. I go to garage sales and antique malls to see what I can find. I have some really cool stuff."

Amused, Brennan shifted her gaze towards the kitchen. "Your apartment seems very nice."

Pulling her towards the kitchen, Booth wanted her to see what she was committing to. "Thanks, I can move some of my stuff into storage if you want to bring something over here. Just say the word. I want you to be comfortable here."

Brennan shook her head and she followed him. "I don't think that will be necessary, but thank you for the offer."

Ooooooooooooo

Lying in bed with Booth's arm draped across her stomach, Brennan smiled. "I knew we would be compatible, Booth."

Sleepy, Booth opened his eyes and yawned. "You're amazing, Bones . . . so damned amazing."

Her hands clasping his hand, Brennan sighed. "You are too . . . I'm glad I found the courage to give this a chance, Booth. I want this to work. I've been so afraid to trust love, but you make me want to try. You make me want to believe that love is real. Thank you."

Aware that Booth was asleep, a gentle snore coming from him, Brennan smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you, Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, entering the Lab, Brennan looked around and spied her friend, Angela. Waving, she continued to her office and placed her bag on her desk. Settling in her chair, Brennan stared at the pile of reports lying before her and smiled wistfully. Angela, entering the room, sat down across from Brennan. "So I heard that Booth saved the Decker boy. I'm so glad."

Her attention captured by her friend, Brennan nodded her head. "Yes, he was very brave."

Sipping coffee from her mug, Angela asked her, "Who, Booth or the boy?"

Puzzled that Angela had to ask, Brennan replied, "Booth of course."

Chuckling, Angela stared into her cup. "Of course . . . You know Honey, if you don't grab a ticket for that ride I just may have to. Booth's just too yummy to let walk around without attachments. I mean, whew, I could just make love to that man and never want to get out of bed, you know what I mean?"

Staring intently at her friend, Brennan quickly informed her, "He's not free, Angela. He . . . he told me that he's dating now."

Disappointed, Angela sighed. "Damn, we both blew our chance. That is such a shame."

Nodding her head, Brennan let a smile grace her lips briefly. "Yes, it is a shame."

Oooooooooooooooo

This is not the end of my story. Let me know what you think of it so far. Thank you.


	23. Chapter 23

(The Woman in the Garden)

Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Filled with white hot rage, Booth stared with deadly intent at Ortez. "She's my partner and if anything happens to her, I will find you and I will end you. I won't think twice about it and you'll never see it coming. I'm a sniper and I'll put a bullet in your fucking head."

Not getting the response he needed, Booth shoved his gun between the gang leader's lips and firmly into his mouth. "Look at my face. If anything happens to her, I will kill you. This is between you and me and nobody sees, nobody knows. You got nothing to prove, understand? Do you understand?"

Booth's almost crazed look boring into him, Ortez realized that Booth was just a moment away from pulling the trigger. "Yeah." Afraid that the agent didn't understand, he tried again. "Yeah."

Tempted to pull the trigger, Booth paused and then pulled back the gun. "Yeah, I thought so. Okay, now if you don't mind, I'll leave first because I have somewhere I have to be."

The temptation almost too great, as Booth turned to leave, he considered what he was doing and turned back, placed his gun against the gang leader's forehead and fought with himself to keep from ending the man's life. Angry with himself, Booth pulled the gun away, placed it in his holster and walked away.

Watching Booth walk down the alley, Ortez muttered. "Que loco hijo de puta."

Oooooooooooooo

Arriving at the cemetery, Booth realized that he'd missed the funeral. Worried, he hurried over to where Brennan and Angela were standing. "Am I in trouble?"

Annoyed with Booth, Angela answered him, "You're late for a funeral, so of course you're in trouble."

The look on Brennan's face enough for Booth to see that he really was in trouble, he apologized to her. "Sorry, I apologize." Pausing to stare at the two caskets nearby, Booth asked her, "Everything okay here?"

Not willing to forgive Booth just yet, Brennan crossed her arms against her breasts. "Where were you?"

Unwilling to explain himself, Booth decided to be vague. "I had something to do."

Her voice filled with disbelief, Brennan shook her head. "More important than a funeral?"

Resigned that he was in trouble with his girlfriend, Booth shrugged his shoulders. "I thought so at the time."

Shaking her head, Brennan walked around her boyfriend and over to her car. Booth following behind her, knew that he'd probably be by himself that evening, but what he'd done had been worth it.

ooooooooooooooo

Sipping a beer, Booth heard the front door being unlocked. Surprised, he placed the beer on the coffee table and stood up.

Brennan, entering the apartment, was surprised to hear silence. Concerned, she walked down the short hallway and found her boyfriend standing in front of the couch. Curious, she glanced at the darkened TV and asked him, "Why is the TV off? You always have the TV or your stereo on."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth glanced at his TV and then back at her. "I don't know. I just wanted the quiet I guess."

Pausing, Brennan wasn't sure if he wanted the place to himself or not. "Would you like to be alone? I can stay at my apartment tonight."

Surprised, Booth shook his head and walked over to where she was standing. Placing his hands on her arms, he assured her. "Are you kidding me? No, I don't want to be alone. I just thought you were still mad at me for missing the funeral. I didn't think you were coming over tonight."

Placing her arms around him, Brennan leaned her head on his shoulder. "I wasn't angry with you Booth. I was merely annoyed this morning, that's all. We're in a relationship. There will be times that you will do something to annoy me and there will be times I will annoy you, but I don't think we should let those annoyances interfere with our relationship. Do you?"

"No, you're right." Hugging her tightly against his body, Booth smiled in relief. "I'm glad you came over. I . . . I wanted to see you, but . . . well, I'm glad you came."

Moving her head, Brennan leaned up and kissed him. "I'm glad too. I've grown used to sleeping with you and I'm not sure I would get a lot of sleep if I slept alone."

Pleased to hear that bit of news, Booth returned her kiss. "Yeah, me too."

Oooooooooooooooo

After whipping up a little Spaghetti Bolognese, Booth placed a plate of the pasta on the table in front of Brennan and another on the table across from her. "What would you like to drink?"

The aroma so wonderful, Brennan picked up her fork. "I think I'd like a beer, thank you."

Retrieving two beers, Booth returned to the table and sat down. "Bones, have you thought about our living arrangements? Since we seem to be doing pretty good together, what would you think about us looking for a house together?"

Not happy that Booth had brought that up again, Brennan placed her fork down and shook her head. "Booth, I don't want to give up my apartment and I don't want you to give up yours. We're doing well together and I don't want to change what we're doing. It's better the way it is now. We're in a relationship with each other and yet we're still maintaining our independence."

Disappointed, Booth nodded his head. "Yeah . . . okay."

Even though she claimed to be terrible at interpreting facial expressions in others, Brennan recognized sadness when she saw it in her partner. "Booth I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready to advance our relationship any further. Not right now. I . . . I'm not ready."

Nodding his head, Booth sighed. "Sure, Bones, that's okay. I was just curious that's all . . . It's okay, don't worry about it. It's alright."

Nervous, Brennan started to plead, "Booth, I . . ."

Interrupting her, Booth tried to give her a smile. "Don't worry about it Bones. We're okay. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. We're fine, I promise . . . I shouldn't have brought it up. You're right, it's too soon to be talking about stuff like that. Eat your dinner, it's getting cold."

Brennan picked her fork back up and stabbed it at her pasta. "Alright."

Their meal finished in silence, Brennan worried that she was pushing Booth away and he was letting her.

Booth, a feeling of uncertainty nagging at him, feared that he'd pushed his partner too fast to soon and vowed to be more careful in the future.

Oooooooooo

Entering Angela's office, Brennan sat down on the chair near her friends' desk and looked forlornly at the artist. "If someone tells you that something is fine, is it possible that they mean the opposite and everything is not fine?"

Puzzled, Angela stared at her friend. "I don't understand. Did you have an argument with someone?"

Sad, Brennan shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure . . . Booth and I had a discussion last night and he may be angry with me, but I'm not sure. He said we're fine but the look on his face seemed to contradict what he was saying. He seemed sad and we barely spoke after that."

"Honey, sometimes people say everything is fine because they don't want a fight to escalate and other times they really mean it and everything is fine." Trying to be careful, Angela sighed. "Bren it's really all about context. I wasn't there so I don't know if what he said was true or not."

Annoyed that Angela didn't have a clear answer, Brennan tried to pin her friend down. "So it is possible he wasn't being honest with me and he may really be angry with me?"

Afraid to answer, Angela increased her caution. "Bren . . . Bren, friendships can be complicated. It's possible he just wanted to end the argument before it got out of hand or he may not really care about whatever it is you were arguing about. I really don't know."

Feeling inadequate, Brennan sighed. "I'm not very good when it comes to relationships. I never seem to understand what is required of me. I'm afraid I hurt Booth's feelings but . . . I don't know. I don't want to lose his friendship, Angela. I . . . I don't know if I made a mistake and if he's not willing to tell me then how can I prevent him from . . . I . . ."

Standing, Angela walked around the desk and pulled her friend up into a hug. "Honey, tell me what's going on."

Swallowing, Brennan clung to her friend. "Booth and I are in a personal relationship and I'm worried that I may be doing the wrong things. I don't want to push him away, Angela. I love him."

Stunned, Angela hugged her friend. "Oh Honey, don't be sad. I'll help you . . . You tell me what's been going on and maybe between the two of us we can figure out what to do next, okay?"

Nodding her head, Brennan moved away and sat down again. "Thank you, Angela. Booth is important to me. I've never felt about anyone like I feel about him. I don't want to lose him over a misunderstanding."

Optimistic, Angela sat back down again and leaned forward on her desk. "Tell me what happened. I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think it is. I've seen how Booth is around you. I didn't know you two were a couple, but anyone looking at him can see that he loves you. It's the biggest open secret around here."

Placing her hands on her knees, Brennan studied her hands. "He wants us to look for a house and move in together. I'm not ready to make a commitment like that and I think I upset him. He said we're fine and not to worry about it, but he looked so sad."

Exhaling slowly, Angela stared at her friend. "Honey, I know you're probably scared to commit to Booth, but that's part of being a couple. If you really want to be part of his life, you may have to give up at least a little of your independence. Would that be so terrible?"

Sadly, Brennan shook her head. "I don't know."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful. Thank you.


	24. Chapter 24

(The Man on the Fairway – Two Bodies in the Lab)

Thank you for your continued interest in my story. This is a reminder that this story is AU.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Jesse Kane, drawn to the woman standing in front of him, leaned forward and attempted to kiss her. Brennan, taking a step back, shook her head. "This is where I work. I am also seeing someone."

Disappointed, Jesse blinked in surprise. "Oh, sorry. I thought we had a connection."

Shaking her head, Brennan scowled at the man. "Why . . . because your father and my parents disappeared from our lives? We don't even know if the bone pieces we have belong to your father."

He'd made a mistake, but he needed her help. Pointing at Brennan's file on her parents, Jesse urged her. "Get Booth to look into that for you. You need to dig further. No one is going to look for them unless you light a fire under someone, believe me I know."

After witnessing Jesse's attempted kiss while watching him through the glass wall of Brennan's office, Angela entered the room and frowned at the man. "I'd advise you to not try kissing Brennan anymore."

Aggravated, Brennan protested, "Angela!"

Shrugging her shoulders, the artist dismissed Brennan's concern. "Hey, I'm just saying that your boyfriend carries a gun and he doesn't really have a sense of humor as far as I can tell."

Holding up his hand, Jesse glowered at Angela. "Sorry, I didn't know she was seeing anyone. It won't happen again. So, were you able to figure out if the bones belonged to my Dad?"

Cautiously, Angela showed him the paper she was carrying. "I worked up a schematic comparing the skull fragments we found on the golf course to the pictures of your father and it doesn't not match your father."

Eagerly, Jesse stared at the paper. "So it could be him?"

Reluctantly, Angela agreed. "Yeah, there's a pretty good chance."

Triumphant, Jesse left the office, determined to make use of the information he was just given.

Watching him leave, Angela crossed her arms. "You know that you and I are pretty independent spirits and aren't drawn to monogamy like most people are Honey, but I have to say that I'm pretty sure Booth isn't like that."

Annoyed, Brennan glared at her friend. "I wasn't trying to kiss him. Jesse was trying to kiss me and I stopped him."

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela sighed. "Alright. I know that, I do . . . I just want what you and Booth have to be successful. You deserve some happiness Sweetie. I want you to be happy and I think Booth can make you very happy. He loves you."

A look of happiness appearing on her face, Brennan smiled. "I know he does. I've never been in a relationship where my partner actually loved me. It's . . . it's . . ."

Amused at Brennan's loss of words, Angela chuckled. "Yes it is."

Ooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Brennan met Booth at Sid's place. Handing her parent's FBI file to Booth she sat down next to him. Placing her purse on the bar, she commented, "I was wondering if you would look at this for me."

Taking the folder, Booth flipped through it. "You're parents file?"

She knew it wasn't much. "Yes, I know there isn't a lot of information in the file, but I thought you might be able to look it over."

Honored, Booth smiled. "Thank you for trusting me, Bones. I'll check into it and see if I can find out what happened to them."

After the waitress placed a glass of tea in front of her and left, Brennan spoke quietly. "Booth, I've been thinking about our living arrangements. I'd rather we kept our apartments for the time being. We've just started our relationship and I'd like to keep our living arrangements simple. I don't feel confident enough in myself to change them . . . Are you angry?"

Shaking his head, Booth leaned closer to her. "No, I'm not angry, Bones. A little disappointed, but definitely not angry. You feel the way you feel. You're right, this is new for us and I don't think we should be in a rush about it. We agreed to take our time and that's what we will do. I just hope that someday, you'll see that I'm in it for the long haul and I am not going to abandon you. I love you, Bones. I love you very much and I don't want you to be unhappy . . . We'll do this your way. It's okay, I promise."

Relieved, Brennan smiled. "Thank you, Booth. I'm glad you understand."

Patting her hand, Booth leaned closer. "Since your friends are here, I won't kiss you, but I really do want to."

Mesmerized by his lips, Brennan swallowed. "I do too."

Glancing at the squints sitting in the booth across the room, Booth sighed. "We need to find somewhere else to hang out. Your friends are definitely a pain in the ass."

oooooooooooooooo

A week later, after she started working on a dangerous case, Brennan was attacked outside the Founding Fathers and no one was certain who was behind it. After evidence was gathered at the crime scene, Brennan had returned to the Lab to work on the Cugini case for awhile while Booth tried to run down some suspects on the attack on his girlfriend. After running down a few leads, he managed to talk her into going home to get some rest. Wanting her to be comfortable, he drove her to her apartment. Once the door to her place was unlocked, Booth stepped past her into her living room. "Stay here while I look around."

Irritated with his cautiousness, Brennan tried to stop him. "Booth, I hardly think someone broke in here. We don't even know if the shots fired at me were meant for me."

Ignoring her, Booth checked each room and then returned to the living room. Striding over to where she was standing, he pulled her into his embrace and held her against his chest, almost afraid to let her go. "I can't believe I almost lost you. I should have picked you up and taken you to the Founding Fathers. It was a mistake to say I'd meet you there."

Relaxed in his embrace, Brennan placed her left hand around the back of his neck. "I may have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Closing his eyes, Booth inhaled her perfume and tried to calm down. "No . . . no this is probably about the Cugini or Romano family. You're making someone very nervous and they probably tried to take you out. I . . . we can't take any more chances. Until we figure out who killed Jimmy Cugini I'm not letting you out of my sight and that's final."

Kissing him, Brennan assured him, "I don't need a bodyguard, Booth. I can take care of myself."

Her deep blue eyes staring into his, Booth despaired about her strong sense of independence. "Bones, I need to make sure you're okay. Don't fight me on this one, please."

Trying to see his point of view, Brennan stepped away from him. "Alright although I think it's completely unnecessary."

Pleased that she capitulated, Booth smiled at her. "Maybe, but I'm staying here tonight." Watching her walk into the bedroom, he walked over to the kitchen and called out, "I'm getting a beer, do you want one?"

Her answer a resounding 'yes', Booth reached up to the cabinet for two glasses while opening the fridge. Shocked, Booth barely had time to register the fact that he'd made a mistake when an explosion erupted in front of him. Hurled towards the center of the kitchen, Booth's last thoughts before he passed out were of his partner.

Hearing the explosion, Brennan ran into the kitchen to find Booth lying on the floor like a limp rag doll. The front of his jacket and pants were on fire and he wasn't moving. Rushing into the living room, she grabbed a blanket and rushed back into the kitchen. Smothering the flames, she checked his pulse and called 911. "Don't you leave me Booth. You promised you wouldn't leave me so don't, Booth . . . please don't leave me."

Ooooooooooooooo

Sitting on a chair next to Booth's hospital bed, Brennan studied his x-rays. "You know, on your x-rays, there's a history of multiple fractures on your feet consistent with beating. It's a common method of torture in the Middle East, beating the soles of the feet with pipes or hoses."

His spoonful of vanilla pudding almost to his mouth, Booth tried to downplay what she'd seen. "Yeah, I know. It happened a long time ago."

Staring at the x-rays, she continued, "There are indications of injuries sustained when you were shielding someone."

Surprised, Booth angrily asked her, "How the hell can you tell that?"

Ignoring Booth's reaction, Brennan replied calmly. "The scarring shows that the rib cage spread in such a way that . . ."

Interrupting her, Booth spoke with regret. "Yeah, okay. A buddy of mine, he lost his weapon and I tried to protect him . . . he didn't make it." Irritated and afraid of what else she might see, Booth remarked, "You know you shouldn't be looking at my x-rays."

Suddenly aware that she'd crossed a line, Brennan placed the x-rays back in the envelope. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure of your injuries. The only reason you weren't killed was because you weren't standing in front of the refrigerator when you opened it."

His spoon in the small bowl, he stared at his pudding and exhaled deeply. "Thank God I opened it instead of you. You'd probably have been killed."

Arriving in the room, Jamie Kenton shook his head. "You look like crap."

Glad Kenton had come when he'd called, Booth pointed at Brennan with his spoon and gave him orders. "You stick close to her. Whoever rigged her fridge may try it again."

Irritated, Brennan shook her head. "I don't need protection. Don't I get a say in this?"

Shaking his head and regretting it, Booth gritted his teeth. "No, you don't."

Ooooooooooooooo

After Booth realized that Agent Kenton was working for the wrong side and that his lover was in danger, he had Hodgins sign him out of the hospital as quickly as possible. After contacting the Hoover, Booth had the FBI search for Brennan. Terrified that she would be murdered by the rogue agent, Booth refused to return to the hospital and insisted on being part of the search. After a tip came in, Brennan and Kenton were tracked down to an abandoned factory. Desperate to get to her before Kenton killed her, Booth joined his team in the building and started to search for her. Stumbling on the room where she was being held, he entered the room quickly, aimed his pistol and shot Kenton. The fact that the man had been on the verge of killing the woman Booth loved was all it took for him to shoot without warning. With Kenton down, he hurried across the room as fast as his damaged body would allow.

Brennan, her hands tied and snared on a hook above her, almost wept in relief when she saw Booth. Her boyfriend, unable to pull her from the hook, knelt down, placed his head between her arms and raised up to release her. Grunting in pain, he fell back to his knees with Brennan's arms now around his neck, her hands still tied but freed from the hook.

Tears now running down her cheeks, Booth tried to soothe her as he tried to fight the pain that threatened to make him pass out.

Amazed, Brennan finally controlled her emotions enough to ask. "How did you get out of the hospital?"

Shuddering in pain, the pressure of Brennan's arms around his neck causing his broken clavicle to shift, he grunted. "Hodgins gave me a ride . . . Maybe you can give me a ride back, huh?"

Smiling through her tears, Brennan leaned forward and kissed him. Her lips lingering on his, she suddenly realized that she really was in love with her partner and friend and wondered why she'd doubted herself or him. "Yes, okay, I will."

Hodgins, leaning over the couple, gently pulled Brennan's arms from around Booth's neck and untied her wrists. "Let's get Booth back. He really shouldn't be here."

Once her wrists were free, Brennan leaned down and with Hodgins help, got Booth on his feet and out to Kenton's truck. After they got Booth into the truck, Hodgins raced back into the building and retrieved the truck keys from Kenton's pockets. While the FBI agent guarding the rogue agent looked the other way, Hodgins quickly kicked the injured agent on the leg. "You sorry son-of-a-bitch."

Grunting, Kenton shook his head. "Asshole."

Ignoring the man, Hodgins raced back out in the parking lot and tossed the keys to Brennan. "I'll follow you to the hospital."

Ooooooooooooooo

After Booth was admitted back into the hospital, Hodgins stayed long enough to make sure Booth was going to stay and then left. Brennan, worried that her boyfriend had added to his injuries when he'd rescued her, refused to leave his side. After an MRI was done, Booth was chastised by his physician and told that his injuries weren't worse, but what he'd done had been ill advised.

Unrepentant, Booth assured the doctor, "Bones was in trouble. I'd do it again."

Settled back into a hospital room, Brennan moved a chair close to the bed, sat down, grabbed Booth's hand and held it. "You're not leaving here until the physician releases you."

Amused, Booth smiled at his girlfriend. "I wasn't planning on leaving yet, Bones."

Assured, Brennan stared at Booth's bruised hand. "I wish to say something to you, but I am uncertain how you will react."

Nervous, Booth clutched her hand and urged her to tell him. "Go ahead, just use your own words."

Nodding her head, Brennan cleared her throat. "When we agreed to start a relationship, I was afraid that . . . . I was afraid that it would fail. I've denied that love exists for a long time and even though I was willing to except that I loved you, I still thought it was chemicals influencing me . . . I've changed my mind. I think my love for you is more that chemicals. I want our relationship to be a success and I am willing to give up some of my independence to do it." Turning her gaze to Booth's soft brown eyes, she nervously moved a strand of hair away from her left eye. "Just some of my independence, Booth. You asked me the other day, if I would like to find a house and move in with you and I told you no . . . I've changed my mind. I would like to live with you. I love you and I want to live with you, Booth."

Pleasantly surprised, Booth grinned at her. "Wow, thanks Bones . . . I mean, yeah, when I'm well again we'll start looking for a place for us. I love you too, Bones. You know I do. The thought of Kenton hurting you . . . killing you . . . it almost drove me wild. If he had . . . if he had killed you I . . ." Unable to continue, Booth shook his head. "I love you."

Understanding what he was trying to tell her, Brennan stood up and kissed him. "I love you too, Booth and I'm willing to prove it to you. I plan to let everyone I know that we're in a relationship as soon as I can. You may inform the FBI whenever you wish."

Grasping her hand in his, Booth smiled. "Thanks Bones. This is going to work, you'll see."

Oooooooooooooo

This is not the end of my story. I am having too much fun writing it. Let me know if you are still interested in my story. Thank you.


	25. Chapter 25

(The Skull in the Desert)

Thank you for your reviews and favorites. They are so encouraging.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Booth answered the phone and Brennan quickly broke her news. "Booth, I need to go to New Mexico."

_Now?_

Closing the file she'd been updating on her computer, Brennan replied, "Yes, Angela needs my help. Her boyfriend and his guide haven't been seen for five days and a skull was left at the Sheriff's office. The implication is it's her boyfriend's skull. I need to look at it and see if it's true. She doesn't know who else she can ask to help her since the Sheriff is treating Kirk and his guide's disappearance as a missing persons case. I talked to Dr. Goodman and he agrees that Angela needs my expertise."

_Okay, you want me to come with you?_

The rest of her open tabs swiftly closed, Brennan assured him. "No, I'll just be gone for a couple of days. We can look at the house you found in the paper when I get back.

_Sure. Do you need me to take you to the airport?_

After completing a shutdown on her computer, Brennan smiled at his offer. "No, I'm going over to my apartment right now and pack a bag. I'll grab a cab and get to the airport that way . . . I know we planned to go to that new club tomorrow night . . ."

_No Bones, don't worry about that. Angela needs you, I understand. We'll check out that club next weekend and don't worry about the house. We can check it out when you get back. I love you. Be careful and call me when you get there so I know you made it okay._

Standing, Brennan grabbed her purse and started walking towards the doorway. "I will. I love you too, Booth." Ending the call, Brennan hurried to the entrance and out to the parking garage. Her flight was leaving in two hours and that didn't give her a lot of time to make the flight.

Ooooooooooooooo

Furious that Sheriff Dawes wouldn't allow her to send the skull back to the Jeffersonian, Brennan called her boyfriend.

_Booth_

Her anger barely under control, Brennan indignantly informed him, "Booth, Angela's boyfriend is still missing and it took all of my charm to get the Sheriff to let me look at the skull in his office."

_Your charm._

Her anger mounting, Brennan let him know why she was outraged. "I asked him to let me send the skull to the Jeffersonian and he refused. He said I don't have jurisdiction."

_Well you don't. _

Determined to help Angela, Brennan informed him, "I want you to come out here on the next flight, which leaves from Dulles to Denver at 9:15 with a connecting flight to Santa Fe at 11:35."

_Bones, come on, what do you want me to do?_

A gleam in her eye, Brennan snarled her answer. "I want you to get Federal on his ass."

_Well, in that case, I'm on my way. I love you, Bones. See you in a few hours._

Relieved, Brennan smiled. "Thank you, I love you too."

Oooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Kirk Persinger's house very early the next morning, Booth knocked on the door and waited. Angela answered the door to a complaining Booth. "People don't have actual addresses in the desert, what's up with that?"

Allowing him to enter the house, Angela felt a certain amount of relief that he'd arrived so quickly. "You made it."

His senses telling him that Brennan was nearby, Booth dropped his bag and looked around the room. Smiling at the sight of his sleeping girlfriend, he replied loudly, "Yeah, I'm touring the hottest places in the universe. Next stop hell."

Brennan, sleeping on the sleeper sofa in the living room, woke up and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. "You made it."

Pleased to see she was awake, Booth held out a container holding three cups of coffee and a bag of donuts resting on top of the cups. "Okay Bones, the Calvary is here. I called the Sheriff last night and pressured him to send the skull to the Jeffersonian. Let's just say he isn't happy with me right now."

Sliding out of bed, Brennan took the tray holding the coffee and donuts from his hand, placed it on the mattress and placed her arms around his chest. "Thank you for coming. I know you're busy, but I really need the help."

His hands sliding around her torso, he pulled her against him and kissed her. "Anything for you, Bones, you know that. All you have to do is ask me."

Sadly, Angela turned and walked towards the bedroom. "I'll go get dressed and give you two a little privacy."

Once Angela was out of the room, Booth kissed Brennan again. "You need to get dressed. We need to go visit Sheriff Dawes and find out what's going on. If Kirk Persinger is still alive then we need to find him or he won't be for long. It's hotter than hell out there."

Releasing him, Brennan moved over to her suitcase and pulled out some jeans and a blouse. "And if he'd dead, we need to find out why and where his guide, Dhani is."

oooooooooooooooooo

The case had been strenuous on everyone. Angela had kept a tight rein on her emotions during the investigation, but when it was complete, when the rest of Kirk's body had been found, when his murderer had been discovered, when Dhani had been rescued, that is when she finally let everything sink in.

Sitting in Kirk's house with Brennan by her side, with Booth standing outside on the porch waiting for Angela and Brennan to pack, Angela had finally accepted that she'd never see Kirk again.

Her grief allowed to surface, Angela leaned against Brennan and mourned the loss of of her lover. "I'm afraid that I won't have the chance that I had with Kirk ever again."

Placing her hand on Angela's hand, Brennan assured her. "You will. Nothing in the universe happens just once, Angela, nothing. Infinity goes in both directions. There is no unique event, no singular moment."

Despondent, Angela whispered, "I don't know what that means."

Squeezing Angela's hand, Brennan explained what she meant. "It means you will get another chance. Look at me for example. When my parents and my brother abandoned me, I thought I'd never love anyone ever again. Then I met Booth and he forced me to reconsider. He showed me that love is real. He loves me and I never thought that would happen. You'll get another chance. You'll find love again because I did."

A tear sliding down her cheek, Angela smiled weakly at her friend. "Thank you. I envy what you and Booth have. He loves you Honey and he makes you happy."

Her eyes meeting Booth's eyes through the screen door, Brennan smiled. "Yes he does."

Oooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Brennan's apartment, Booth dropped his bag on the floor just inside the door and sighed. "I hate the desert. I like green things. I like rain and water puddles and snow and when I'm walking outside I like not feeling like I'm cooking like a damn egg in a broiler. It may get hot in the District, but we can count on shade from trees and air conditioners to help keep us cool."

Amused, Brennan reminded him, "You've served in Iraq, Booth."

Snorting, Booth retorted, "I rest my case, Bones, I rest my case."

As she walked past him and carried her bag into her bedroom, Brennan laughed. Picking up his bag, Booth carried it over to Brennan's bedroom and placed it near the closet. Enjoying the air conditioning pouring from the vent above him, Booth turned to look at Brennan. "We'll just stay here for the rest of the week. We can go look at the house this weekend."

Unzipping her bag, Brennan pulled out her clothes and placed them in the dresser. Pulling out the bag containing her dirty clothes, Brennan replied, "Thank you for going out to New Mexico. If you hadn't been there it is possible Dhani may have died before we'd found out where she was and Kirk's murderer would have probably got away with it. Sheriff Dawes didn't trust me and he didn't want to cooperate until you showed up."

Stepping over to where she was standing, Booth placed his arms around her waist pulled her back against his chest, leaned down and kissed her very tenderly. "We're partners. That's what partners do. Now, how about taking a shower with me? I have a couple of ideas that you might like."

Oooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Booth pulled in the driveway and remarked, "It's a nice size house, but the front yard could use some work."

Opening the passenger door, Brennan looked back at Booth. "The listing did say that it was a 'fixer upper' and you said that was okay."

His eyes taking in the size of the house, Booth stepped out of the truck and looked around. "As long as it doesn't need too much repair work I don't mind. I'm pretty handy with a hammer and a wrench."

Her gaze upon the house, Brennan studied the front of the building and remarked, "If we decide that we're interested in this house, we'll have it inspected to see just how much needs to be done to it to bring it up to code."

Walking up the driveway, Booth entered the garage and looked around. Pleased with what he saw, he walked back down the driveway and over to where Brennan was waiting. "The garage looks sound and we can park two cars in it. You can park your car and I can park my mustang in there. The truck can sit in the driveway."

The deep shade from the porch a pleasant surprise, Brennan moved towards the front steps. "I have two cars you know."

Following her towards the porch, Booth advised her, "Sell one of them or park one of them outside. My mustang needs to be parked in the garage."

Her foot on the first step, she stopped and considered what he'd said. "I may sell one of them. We don't need four cars. That's ridiculous." Turning she climbed the steps to the front door. "We're going to have to make a lot of decisions about what we want to keep and what we want to get rid of. I've never tried to combine two households so I imagine that we will have to get rid of some of our possessions."

Entering the house, Brennan noticed the realtor standing in the living room waiting for them. Turning towards Booth, Brennan frowned. "Let's make sure the basement is big enough to suit our needs. The last house we looked at didn't have enough space in the basement for you a man cave and me an office."

Pleased at the size of the living room, Booth placed his hand on her lower back and followed Brennan across the living room. "Got it. Let's make sure we get this right. We'll have to check out the back yard too. Remember we need a nice big back yard."

A broad smile gracing her lips, Brennan responded, "Yes I know, preferably with a tree."

Inspecting the room, Booth assured her, "You're damn right about that, a big tree."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful.

A/N: I don't plan to retell the episodes. My plan is to weave my story through them.


	26. Chapter 26

(The Man with the Bone)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Their case had started out with a finger bone found in a dead man's hand and that bone was quickly united with what appeared to be a 300 year old skeleton. At least that's what Brennan was trying to determine when the old bones disappeared from the Lab. Furious, she'd called Booth who'd rushed over to the Jeffersonian to find out what was going on.

Entering the Lab, Booth found his girlfriend in the middle of a rant with Dr. Goodman.

Goodman had been trying to calm his anthropologist down for several minutes, but so far had failed. "We spend $75 million a year at the Jeffersonian on security."

Her ire continuing to rise, Brennan glared at her supervisor. "It's obviously not enough. I want my bones."

Unused to seeing her in such a state, Booth tried to interject himself into the conversation. "Maybe you want to chill a little?"

Rounding on her boyfriend, Brennan glowered at him. "Chill?"

Her tone very ominous, Booth chose to ingnore it. "You know, take a pill?"

Disregarding their relationship for the moment, Brennan snapped at him. "Listen Dude, my lab was violated and my bones were stolen. I think I'll remain warm for a while longer."

Booth lowered his voice, placed his hand on her arm and once more tried to get her to calm down. "Bones, I promise you we're going to find those bones, okay, but you have to allow us to do our job. Just give us time to look into this okay?"

His touch reassuring, Brennan tried to rein in her emotions. "I guess I wasn't helping all that much was I? I'm sorry, Booth."

Squeezing her arm a little, Booth smiled at her. "Hey don't worry about it. You have a right to be upset . . . really. It's cool. I know one thing, whoever took those bones obviously had something to do with the murder. When we find out who took the bones we may find out who killed Macy."

Her confidence in Booth allowed her hope she would see the skeleton again. "Yes, you're right."

Smugly, Booth released her arm. "I know. You'll see, whoever did this is not going to get away with it and we will find your bones."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

They'd worked well on the case and maintained a professional relationship during the investigation. Sitting in Booth's apartment, Brennan watched as Booth poured them both a glass of scotch. "We work very well together, Booth."

Handing her one of the glasses, Booth sat down next to her. "We do don't we? " Sipping his drink, Booth stared at Brennan and smiled. "I got a call about the house, the inspector says that everything looks good. We can make an offer if you're still interested."

Happy that they may soon be able to move in together, Brennan placed her glass down on the coffee table. "I think it's a good buy. The owner is selling it below market value because he needs to sell it right away. I think we should make the offer. I would like to offer him cash and bypass the bank. Why get a loan for a house and pay interest when I can make the purchase outright? We'd save a lot of money doing it that way."

Leary of her offer, Booth gravely responded, "But then we wouldn't be buying it, you'd be buying it."

Certain that her plan was the best one, Brennan didn't see what Booth's point was. "Yes, but it would be our house. I would be saving a large sum of money if I just paid for it."

Trying to quell his concerns, Booth tried to make her see that there was a problem with her plan. "But we said we'd buy it together and I don't have money to pay half. I'd have to get a loan."

Confused, Brennan stared at her lover. "Booth, it isn't necessary for you to spend any of your money on the house. My book sales are more than I ever expected. I already have an advance on my second book and that means that I have the resources to get us what we want and allow us save money doing it. My money from my books aren't being used for anything right now. The house is a sound investment, it's in a good neighborhood and it's exactly what we're looking for."

Rubbing his forehead, Booth closed his eyes and tried to think. Her enthusiasm for the house clearly meant she was in love with it and the last thing he wanted to do was deny her anything she wanted, but he felt like he was failing her in some critical way. Opening his eyes, he presented her with a tight-lipped smile. "Sure, I understand. If that's what you want to do then that's okay." Swallowing the last of his scotch, Booth stood up and carried his glass into the kitchen.

Puzzled with his behavior, Brennan stood up and followed Booth into the kitchen. "You say that it's okay, but your body language says something else Booth. What's wrong?"

Staring at the glass in his hand, Booth kept his back towards Brennan. "Nothing's wrong, Bones. I promise. Make the offer on the house." Placing the glass in the sink, he turned and forced himself to smile at her. "Hey, I forgot, I promised Aldo that I'd help him with a plumbing problem he's having at his bar. If you don't mind, I'm going to go over there now and help him. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Not sure what was going on, Brennan was a little unsettled when he walked past her without kissing her goodbye. "Alright."

Turning back, Booth smiled sincerely and placed his hands on her hips. "Hey, Bones, I mean it when I say nothings wrong." Kissing her, he assured her, "I'll be back in an hour or two." Releasing her hips, Booth glanced at the clock on the wall. "Maybe you can work on that book of yours. You did say you wanted to organize your notes tonight. You'll be able to do it if I'm not here bugging you."

Her gaze following him as he left the room, Brennan worried that she'd done something wrong but was uncertain what it could be.

Ooooooooooooo

Paradise Lost fairly quiet, Booth drank some of the draft beer Aldo had poured earlier. "She's rich you know."

Moving clean glasses from the dishwasher to the shelf, Aldo acknowledged him. "Yeah, I know."

With a sigh, Booth placed his glass down on the bar. "She can buy a house with cash. She can just write a check and she doesn't need to get a loan."

The last glass placed on the shelf, Aldo turned to look at Booth. "Is there a point to that or are you just bragging about your rich girlfriend?"

Staring forlornly at his glass, Booth sighed once more. "We we're supposed to be buying a house together, but she wants to buy it without a loan. She'd save a lot of money because of no interest . . . see?"

Not sure why Booth was unhappy, Aldo shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds good to me. She's a sensible girl. You're lucky to have her."

Clearing his throat, Booth knew Aldo didn't get it. "But if she buys the house then she'd be buying the house . . . not me."

Tugging his ear, Aldo didn't understand what Booth's problem was. "So?"

The fingers of his right hand started to drum on top of the bar. Frustrated that his friend didn't get it, Booth blurted out. "If she pays for it then it's her house not our house."

Surprised, Aldo placed his arms on the bar and leaned closer towards Booth. "What century are you living in?"

Confused, Booth shook his head. "What?"

Snorting, Aldo replied, "Temperance makes more money than you do. She's a popular author whose first book sold millions of copies and from what you told me she's going to write another one. She wants to buy a house for the both of you. I think you should be happy you two aren't going to be having money trouble. I wish I could say that. Most people dream about having money to take care of stuff and you're . . . you're what, whining about it? You're full of shit, Master Sergeant. Is this a pride thing or what?"

Uncomfortable, Booth shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to pay for half the house so it could be ours. Now it will just be hers."

Irritated with Booth's logic, Aldo shook his head. "Do you love Temperance?"

Looking intently at his friend, Booth protested, "Of course I do, you know that. Why are you even asking me that?"

Unable to prevent it, Aldo rolled his eyes. "Look, if you're trying to screw up your relationship then keep it up. No one give a rat's ass who is going to buy that house except you. You told me that Temperance has a lot of insecurities. Do you think acting like she's doing something wrong when she isn't is going to help the situation? . . . No, of course not. She has money and she wants to use it for both of you. If you were rich you'd think nothing of buying her stuff like houses wouldn't you?"

Dropping his gaze to his glass, Booth tried once more to make Also see the problem. "I don't want to her to think I'm a loser and I wanted to be with her because she has money."

His eyes narrowed, Aldo placed his hands on the bar. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't think that at all. It's you whose thinking that shit . . . Stop it. Just . . . stop it. I watched you and Rebecca mess up your relationship and I'll be damned if that's going to happen again. Get your head out of your ass. That woman loves you and she wants to make your lives easier with her money . . . Let her for God's sake. Just stop your macho bullshit and let her."

His gaze moving back to Aldo, Booth huffed. "I liked you better as a priest."

Amused, Aldo laughed. "Who gives a fuck?"

Oooooooooooooo

Entering the bedroom, Booth moved around the room as quietly as possible. Stripping down to his boxers, he moved onto the mattress and pulled the covers up to his waist. Placing his hands under his head, he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Glad he was home, Brennan sat up and stared at him. "Did you fix the problem?"

Turning his head, Booth smiled at her. "Yeah, I did." Reaching out and touching her hand, Booth cleared his throat. "I was acting like a jerk earlier tonight and I'm sorry. I had a lot on my mind and I know I made you worry for no reason . . . You're right. If you buy the house we'll save a lot of money. I think it's a great idea. I should have told you that when you told me about it earlier, but I didn't and I'm sorry. You're involved with a moody son-of-a-bitch Bones . . . Just so you know that."

Laying down and moving onto her side, Brennan placed her hand on his chest as he placed his arm around her shoulders. "I was afraid that I'd upset you. I wasn't sure what I said wrong, but it seemed like I hurt you and I'm sorry."

Embarrassed that he'd made her worry, Booth kissed her forehead. "No, Bones. You didn't do anything wrong so don't apologize. I was just in a mood this evening and I kind of took it out on you. I'll try not to do that anymore. I don't want to wreck what we have. I love you and I'll try not . . ."

Brennan kissed him. "We're alright Booth."

Returning her kiss, Booth asked her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Staring into his warm eyes, Brennan assured him. "Yes we are."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	27. Chapter 27

(The Soldier on the Grave)

Thank you for reviews. I appreciate them all.

A/N: just in case you need it, tissue alert!

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

The case had been hardest on Booth. The victim had been an Army veteran and Booth seemed to take the case personally. When it was all over, when the murderer had been discovered, Brennan had tried to be there for him.

They'd attended the funeral for Devon Marshall because Booth needed as much closer as Devon's mother and sister. After the funeral and Devon had been laid to rest, Booth had shown no signs of wanting to leave the cemetery. Concerned for him, Brennan had moved her chair closer to him and placed her hand on his arm.

His head bowed so that his eyes were aimed at the ground, Booth cleared his throat. "I've done some things."

Squeezing his hand, Brennan had murmured, "I know."

Forcefully interrupting her, Booth let her hand anchor him to the present. "No, you don't . . . I have to be honest about myself. You need to know who you're involved with. Maybe I should have talked to you sooner . . . I don't know."

Trying to reassure him, Brennan clasped his hand tighter. "Booth I know who you are."

The need to be reveal himself growing, Booth cleared his throat once more. "I was sent to Kosovo . . . There was this Serb, General Radik, who led a unit, who would go into villages and you know . . . they'd destroy them. Women, children all killed because he wanted to ethnically purify his country."

Glancing at his girlfriend, Booth licked his lips. "He'd done this twice before. The CIA had proof about what he was doing and well they wanted Radik stopped before he did it again. I was the sniper they sent in to stop him."

Afraid to look at her, he bowed his head once more. "We got word he was at home, but his unit was set to leave in a couple of hours . . . It was at his son's birthday, a little boy maybe six or seven years old." His voice growing quieter, more distant, Booth continued to explain, "I can still hear the music from the party, you know? That song just playing in my head . . . Nobody knew where the shot came from, but they knew why it came. I was told I saved over 100 people but you know, that little boy who didn't know who his father was, who just loved him, he saw him die, fall to the ground right in front of him." Swallowing, Booth felt the tears start to leak from his lashes. "That little boy all covered in his Daddy's blood was just changed forever." Sniffing, Booth wiped some of the fallen tears from his cheeks. "It's never just the one person who dies, Bones, never. We all die a little bit. With each shot, we all die a little bit."

Her heart near breaking for her lover, Brennan stood up and then knelt in front of him. "Booth, I can't pretend to understand what you've been through, but I do know this . . . you're a very brave man who tries to do the right thing. You love the law and you fight to get justice for people for those who are too weak to get it for themselves." Rubbing the back of his neck, she assured him, "I do know you, Booth. I know exactly who you are."

Leaning forward, Booth placed his arms around her shoulders and pulled her between his knees. Resting his forehead on her shoulders, he wept. He wept for the fatherless child and he wept for himself.

Ooooooooooooooo

Silently packing his collectables, Booth moved slowly and methodically. Carefully wrapping each item in bubble wrap and then placing it in a box, he was making a lot of progress when Brennan arrived back from the Jeffersonian. They hadn't talked very much since the funeral the day before and Booth wasn't sure if it was because he was embarrassed or because Brennan was.

Conflicted, he turned to watch her as she crossed the room and into the bedroom. "I didn't cook anything. I thought it would be easier to order some Thai food."

Pausing in the doorway, Brennan turned to look at her boyfriend. "That sounds fine." Waiting, she saw Booth turn back to his shelves, so continued into his bedroom. Placing her purse on the dresser, she studied her features in the mirror and noticed the dark shadows under her eyes. The day before, had been a long day and an emotionally draining one for both of them. Their evening had been spent in silence and once they'd gone to bed, both had found their way into each other's arms.

Stepping back into the living room, Brennan walked over to where Booth was standing, took the camera from his hands and placed it back on the shelf. "I want to talk to you."

"Sure." His eyes on the box at his feet, Booth waited to hear what she wanted to say.

Trying to catch his eyes, Brennan placed her hand on his waist. "Booth, I don't want you to . . . Booth you know I'm not very good at this kind of thing and I don't know want to say the wrong thing . . . I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about what you told me at the cemetery. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything. What you told me, it doesn't change what I think about you. I consider you to be a very just man. You do the things you do because you have to. The things you did in the Army, they don't change how I feel about you at all."

Relieved, Booth looked up. "You just said the right thing, Bones, really." Pulling her into his arms, Booth closed his eyes. "I was afraid I might have frightened you or . . . "

Pulling away from him so she could look at him, Brennan assured him. "You could never frighten me Booth. I know you. I know what you're capable of and I know what you aren't capable of. You could never hurt me, I know that."

Not sure how he'd got so lucky, Booth opened his eyes and stared into her clear blue eyes. "I've never really had anyone to talk to about my past, Bones. Aldo, a friend of mine, he knows some of the things I've done and Pops knows about some other stuff, but I've never really been able to talk about myself with anyone before. This is new to me, not just you." Placing his finger under her chin, he leaned forward and kissed her. "Don't downgrade yourself, Bones. You say you aren't any good at this kind of stuff, but you really are. You listen and believe me not everyone does. You don't jump to conclusions and that's another thing most people can't help doing. God knows I jump to conclusions a lot . . . Anyway, you were there for me yesterday Bones and I really appreciate it. Each day I know you, I grow just little bit more in love with you."

Blushing, Brennan stared into his sad eyes. "I love you Booth and I'm here for you."

His lips hovering over her lips, Booth promised her. "You can count on me too, Bones. I'm here for you too."

Ooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks.


	28. Chapter 28

(The Woman in Limbo)

A/N: remember, I'm not retelling the episodes. I'm weaving my story through it. This story is definitely AU.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Her eyes filled with tears, Brennan stared at the belt buckle and felt the loss of her parents more intensely than she had in a long time.

Standing in the doorway, watching his girlfriend, Booth felt a hand touch his arm. Looking away from Brennan, he found a concerned Dr. Goodman standing next to him. "Agent Booth, I think it would be a good idea if you took Dr. Brennan home. If you can't do it, Angela says she will."

Grateful for his kindness, Booth shook his head and assured him. "No, I'll take her home." Walking across the office, he leaned over her and spoke softly to her. "Bones, I'm going to take you home."

Looking up, a tear slipping down her cheek, Brennan nodded her head. "Alright."

His concern rising, Booth helped her take her lab coat off once she stood up and helped her put her jacket on. Grabbing her purse, he threw it across his shoulder and with an arm around his girlfriend, they walked out to the parking garage and over to his truck. Opening the passenger door, he helped her in, handed over her purse and closed the door firmly. Hurrying around the truck, Booth entered the driver's side and then turned to look at his partner. "Bones, I'm going to take you to your apartment. My apartment is a mess of boxes and almost everything is packed for our move. We just started on your place so it's not as bad."

Staring at the belt buckle still clutched in her hand, Brennan cleared her throat. "I wonder if Dad is buried in the Salisbury cemetery too and they just haven't found him yet."

His heart breaking for her, he gently stroked her arm and assured her. "We're going to find out what happened, Bones. I promise."

Oooooooooooooooo

Their current case had started with the skeleton of Brennan's mother and by the time they were done, they'd found her murderer and Brennan had been reunited with her brother.

Entering Brennan's apartment, Booth placed his jacket on the back of the couch and pointed at the bedroom to the right. "Russ, you can stay in the guest bedroom."

Surprised, Russ watched Booth enter the kitchen and kiss Brennan in the doorway as she came out of the room. Taking one of the beers from her hand, he continued into the kitchen. "I'm going to order takeout."

Acknowledging him, Brennan continued into the living room and handed a bottle of beer to Russ.

Curious, Russ opened his beer and asked his sister, "Are you and Booth . . . living together?"

Smiling, Brennan glanced at the kitchen. "Yes we are. We're moving soon to a house we're buying. We've packed most of his things at his apartment and we're getting ready to pack my things. We're having the house repainted, the carpet replaced with wood floors and the master bathroom redone. Once that's done, we'll move in. We have a few other things we want done to the house, but we can take our time and do them after we move in."

Sure he didn't like this news one bit, Russ sipped some of his beer. "My little sister . . . living with a cop."

Noticing the answering machine had a message on it, Brennan walked over and hit the playback button. A male voice speaking, they all heard, "_Temperance, you have to stop looking. You have to stop looking for me right now. This is bigger and worse than you know. Please stop now."_

Worried about what he had just heard, Booth reentered the room and asked Brennan. "Who the hell was that?"

Stunned, Brennan stared wide eyed at her partner. "That was Dad, Booth . . . Dad's alive."

Placing his beer on the dining room table, Booth strode across the room and swiftly enveloped Brennan in his arms. "Hey . . . easy Bones . . . Easy."

Her body trembling, Brennan held her arms tightly around her partner. "Booth, what are we going to do? He's alive."

Staring at Russ, Booth rubbed his girlfriend's back. "Let's take this one step at a time, Bones, okay? Just. . . . Just let's think about this."

Agitated, Brennan pulled away from his arms, shook her head and turned to face the kitchen doorway. "He's been alive all this time? He . . . . he let me stay in Foster Care and he was alive? I . . ."

His arm around Brennan's waist, Booth pulled her back against his chest and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Hey . . . hey, we don't know what's going on. Let's . . . let's just wait until we . . . you know, let's wait until we find out what happened, okay?"

Disgusted with each new revelation coming at her about her parents, Brennan turned in Booth's arms and held him tightly. "I . . . I don't know what to think, Booth. They were criminals, they robbed banks. I thought McVicar killed both of them and now we find out that Dad is alive . . . What's going on? I don't understand what's going on."

Glaring at Russ, Booth asked the man, "Russ, did you know that your father is alive?"

Just as stunned as Brennan, Russ shook his head and protested. "No . . . hell no. I didn't know he was alive. I thought the same thing Tempe did. I thought Mom and Dad were murdered a long time ago."

Suspicious, Booth glared at his partner's brother. "Alright, Bones. I'll keep looking into this and once McVicar goes to trial for the murder of your mother then maybe we'll get the truth about what happened to her and your Dad . . . We're going to find out, Bones."

Booth's words a comfort to her, Brennan separated from him and then kissed him. "Yes . . . yes, you're right. We don't know the whole story, but we will. You're right."

Returning her kiss, Booth assured her, "Let's just relax. When our food gets here we'll have a nice dinner and Russ and you can catch up. If you'd like I'll go back to my place tonight so you two can bond."

"No Booth." Shaking her head, Brennan grabbed Booth's arm. "You're my family now. You have to stay."

Pleased with her response, Booth patted her hand. "I'll stay. I may start packing some of your stuff though. You two can talk while I pack."

Placing his beer down down on the island containing the phone and answering machine, Russ offered to help. "I can help you pack stuff. In fact, if you'd like, I can stay for a few days and we can probably get your stuff boxed up in no time."

She appreciated the offer, but didn't really want his help. Shaking her head, Brennan assured him, "No, Russ you're a guest. Booth and I will pack my things."

Stepping over to where Brennan was standing, Russ placed his hand on her arm. "Look, I want to help . . . Let me help you move."

Glancing at Booth and then back at her brother, Brennan finally smiled. "Alright . . . if you want to."

The doorbell ringing, Booth clapped his hands together. "Food . . . thank God. I'm hungry."

Laughing, Brennan shook her head. "You're always hungry."

Amused, Booth warned Russ and his girlfriend as he hurried across the room. "I ordered extra ribs and they're all mine. Just so you know that."

Her boyfriend's antics amusing her, Brennan affectionately responded. "Since I've decided to become a vegetarian you can have them."

Holding up his hand, Russ remarked, "I'm not a vegetarian."

Her attention now on her brother, Brennan advised him, "Don't get between Booth and his food. You're likely to lose a finger."

Rolling his eyes, Booth called out from the door. "I heard that."

"Good, I meant you to." Picking up her beer bottle she carried it to the dining room table and sat down.

Russ, following his sister, sat down and waited for Booth to bring the food to the table. "So . . . you're living with a cop."

Crossing the room and placing the box of food on the table, Booth smirked. "She is so get used to it, Sport."

Ooooooooooooooo

That evening as they lay in bed, Brennan lay against her lover as he held an arm around her shoulder. "What if what McVicar said was true, Booth? What if Dad killed Mom?"

Turning his head to peer at Brennan, Booth sighed. "Don't, Bones . . . just don't. McVicar is a murderer. We can't trust anything he says. We'll find out what happened sooner or later. Just keep an open mind."

Tired, Brennan closed her eyes and sighed. "I want to know what happened Booth. I want to know why they ran away from me and Russ and I want to know why my mother is dead."

"I know, Bones." Pulling her a little closer, Booth tried to assured her. "We'll find out. I promise you. In the meantime, you and your brother can learn to be a family again and you have me. I love you and I'm here for you."

Sleepy, Brennan yawned. "Thank you for being here for me."

Oooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

(After "The Woman in Limbo")

The items in Brennan's living room and guest bedroom finally packed, Booth moved some empty boxes into Brennan's master bedroom and started to pack her coats and jackets. Brennan going through her dresser, started to make two piles. "Now is the time to get rid of clothes I don't want anymore."

Glancing over at Brennan, Booth smiled at her. "You know once we're done packing your stuff up, why don't you go down to North Carolina with Russ for a few weeks and stay with him? You two should spend some time together. It's going to be at least three weeks before we can move into the house, so just go and have some fun."

Somberly, Brennan stopped rummaging in her dresser and turned towards Booth. "Are you sure? We just started a relationship and I don't want you to think that Russ is more important to me than you are."

Booth walked over to where Brennan was standing, took the panties she was holding and dropped them on the dresser top. "Hey, you need to quit worrying about making mistakes in our relationship, okay? You're putting too much pressure on yourself. I love you and I want you to be happy. I think visiting Russ would help you two to get to know each other better. If you don't want to go then that's fine, but don't think you can't go because you can. I'll be fine . . . I promise." Kissing her, he touched his nose against her nose. "Just so you know, no relationship is perfect. I'm going to make mistakes and you're going to make mistakes and we might fight about it . . . in fact I can guarantee we're going to fight about it, but that's normal . . . Just think about all the great make up sex we're going to have in the future."

Amused, Brennan kissed him. "Alright, I think I will go with Russ when he returns to North Carolina. I'd like to meet Amy and her children."

His arms pulling her tighter against him, Booth kissed her passionately. Once their need to breathe became rather important, Brennan pulled back and stared at her boyfriend's lips. "I'll miss you."

Stepping away from her, Booth walked back over to the closet. "I'll remind you tonight just what you'll be missing."

Launching a pair of socks at Booth's back, Brennan laughed at him. "Maybe I'll remind you just what you'll be missing, Booth. There are several sexual positions that . . ."

A blush staining his cheeks, Russ cleared his throat. "Hey . . . uh . . . I started to pack up your kitchen and I ran out of tape. You got any extra?"

Amiable, Booth tossed some packing tape towards him and remarked, "Next time make some noise buddy."

His eyes firmly on the tape in his hands, Russ nodded his head. "Yeah, not a problem."

Ooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Russ announced to the couple, "Hey, now that most of your stuff is packed up, I'm going to head back home. Do you still want to go back with me, Tempe?"

Her toast almost to her mouth, Brennan stilled her hand. "Yes, of course, I can be packed in less than an hour. I just need to call Dr. Goodman and let him know I'm going to be gone for a while."

Cheerfully, Russ asked Booth, "So do you want to come too? It wouldn't be a problem."

Stirring his coffee, Booth shook his head. "No, I can't. Bones has the kind of job where she can take off for weeks, but I don't. I only have three weeks of vacation a year and I have to use those wisely. You two take the time and do your bonding thing . . . I'll be alright."

Concerned about leaving Booth, Brennan placed her toast on her plate and moved her hand over Booth's hand. "If you get a case that requires my expertise you can call me and I'll come back."

His hand turning and clasping her hand, Booth leaned over and kissed her. "You have fun and don't worry about stuff back here. If anything crops up Zach and I will handle it until you get back. He may not have a doctor next to him name yet but the kid is a whiz. If we get in a bind we can always call you. Just go and have fun."

Returning his kiss, Brennan smiled at him. "Just remember you can call me."

Ooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth was listlessly channel surfing when he stopped on the National Geographic Channel and watched a documentary on sharks. After a few minutes, he turned the sound down on the TV and called his girlfriend. "Hey Bones, how's it going?"

_I'm glad I came Booth. Russ and I spent the day talking about our childhood and he's helped me to remember some things I'd forgotten about._

Staring at a shark swimming near some divers, Booth tried to work up some enthusiasm. "That sounds great. I'm happy for you. I went back to my apartment so if you need me that's where I am."

_Alright, what are you doing right now?_

Rubbing the tip of his nose, Booth replied, "I'm watching Shark Week. I'm going to go to bed in a few minutes. I have to get up early and drive over to Richmond tomorrow morning for a case I'm working on."

_Is it something I need to be involved with?_

"No, no, you stay there." Turning off the TV, he shucked the remote on the coffee table. "Zach is going to go with me. Two skeletons were found on the site where a bank is being built. He's going to tell me if they're old skeletons or not. It's possible that they're really old, that's what the local coroner thinks, but we need to make sure."

_Alright, just remember I can come back if I need to._

Booth stood up and walked towards his bedroom. "I know and I won't forget, but you don't have to right now. If they're old then you can handle them when you come back. If they're not then Zach can handle all the preliminary work and you can take over when you come back. No matter who they are, it looks like they've been buried for a long time so there isn't any reason for you to cut your vacation short."

_Well, okay . . . Would you like to have phone sex?_

Startled, Booth froze in the bedroom doorway. "What?"

_Angela said that we should having phone sex while I'm away. She says it will spice up our sex life._

Stepping into his bedroom, Booth sat down on his bed. "I don't think so, Bones, not tonight anyway. Thanks for the offer, but I need to get some rest and I won't get any if you work me up."

_Well, alright. I've never had phone sex before so I would like to try it before I come back home._

Chuckling, Booth removed his shoes and socks. "Well then we'll have to try it won't we?" Standing, he unzipped his jeans. "I'm undressing right now. I just took off my shoes and socks and now I'm taking off my jeans."

_Oh, okay, I presume you're going to go to bed now. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you, Booth._

The call ending, Booth stared at his phone. "Well damn."

Ooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you for your continued interest in my story. If you have time, please review my story.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

(After The Woman in Limbo)

While Brennan was in North Carolina, Booth spent the second weekend she was away, moving boxes from his apartment to the new house. With the help of Agent Harris, his wife Susan, Angela and Hodgins, they'd moved the boxes into the refurbished house and had set up the master bedroom and Parker's bedroom. The contractor had finished painting and he'd replaced the carpeted floors with new wooden floors. All that he needed to finish was the remodeling of the master bathroom and most of that had been accomplished.

Once everything had been moved from Booth's apartment to the new house, he'd turned in his key for his apartment to the building Super and had moved into the house. During the week, he stopped by Brennan's apartment each day and picked up a few boxes and moved them to their house. By that weekend, with the help of Harris, Zach and Hodgins, he finished moving the furniture and the rest of the boxes from Brennan's apartment and set up the guest bedroom, the living room and the kitchen.

Sitting in the kitchen, two pizza boxes open and half empty, Booth sipped his beer and placed the bottle on the table. "Thanks for helping me out. I wanted to get it all done before Bones gets back. We still have a lot of boxes to unpack but I want her to set up her doodads the way she wants them. I think I'll keep most of my sports collectables in the basement. My TV is down there and my sports stuff won't really blend in too well with her stuff."

His gaze moving towards the living room, Harris commented, "You do own a lot of old stuff even without the sports memorabilia."

Swallowing a bite of pizza, Booth nodded his head. "Bones and I decided we'd try to display my stuff and her stuff. It might look weird, but that's okay. She said she didn't mind and I don't either so it will be interesting to see what the place looks like after we're done decorating."

A little worried, Zach placed his bottle of Coke down and wiped his mouth on a napkin. "I hope Dr. Brennan doesn't get upset when she finds out that her statue of Tonacatecuhtli was broke by Hodgins during the move."

Glaring at his younger friend, Hodgins caustically exclaimed, "I was handing that to you, Zach. You're the butter fingers who dropped it."

Derisively, Zach shook his head. "You still had it in your possession when the statue was broken ergo you broke it."

His lips curled in disdain, Hodgins picked up his beer bottle and glanced at Booth. "Fine. I'll replace it." Sipping his beer, Hodgins grabbed a piece of pizza from a box and placed the slice on his paper plate. "So Booth, what do you think is going on with Dr. Brennan's father?"

Placing another slice of pizza on his plate, Booth thought about it momentarily. "I don't know . . . Max Keenan was a bank robber mixed up with a very dangerous gang. It's what got his wife murdered. Maybe some of that gang is still around and Max is trying to keep out of their way. McVikar hasn't exactly been a fountain of information, so until we find Max we may never know what's going on."

Irritated with the whole situation, Hodgins growled. "I think Dr. B's father is awful. He just took off leaving his kids behind like they didn't matter. I don't think I could forgive him if he was my father."

A dark look of anger flashing across his face, Booth nodded his head in agreement. "I may have a few choice words for that guy when I do catch up with him. She has some awful nightmares and I blame him for those. She didn't deserve what happened to her in Foster Care and it just pisses me off every time I think about it."

Placing his hand on Booth's wrist, Harris reminded him, "He's Temperance's father, Booth. You better go easy there. She may hate what he did, but I bet she still loves him. Don't let his mistakes get you into trouble with Temperance."

Dolefully, Booth nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right." Sipping some of his beer, Booth heard his phone ring. Placing the bottle on the table, he pulled his phone from his pocket and answered it. "Hey Bones. How's your visit going?"

_It's going well. I plan on coming home at the end of the week._

"Hey that sounds great." Standing Booth walked across the kitchen, opened the back door and stepped out in to the back yard. "I have a little surprise for you when you get back."

_Oh yes? What is it?_

Laughing, Booth replied, "If I tell you it won't be much of a surprise."

_Yes, that's true. I will wait and you can tell me this weekend. I should be home Saturday afternoon._

Booth leaned against the railing on the deck and looked at the big oak tree in the back yard. "Well, I guess I should tell you your surprise now. I have everything moved from our apartments to the new house. When you get back come to the house."

_Oh Booth. You should have waited until I came back. That was a lot of work to do by yourself._

His gaze moving to the new flower pots he had placed near the back door, Booth smiled. "Nah, I had help. Harris, Susan, Hodgins, Angela and Zach helped me move everything. We just finished moving the furniture this afternoon. I put your bedroom suite in the guest bedroom and we placed my bedroom furniture in our bedroom. My bed is bigger and that's what we agreed to."

_Yes, that sounds good._

Clearing his throat, Booth informed her, "Zach broke one of you doodads in the move, but everything else made it in one piece. I broke a couple of my things, but that's okay."

_What doodad did he break?_

A twist in his lips, Booth tried to explain, "I don't know what you called it, but it's that Aztec thingy with the big penis."

_Oh . . . that statue is over 500 years old._

"Not any more it isn't." Trying to be helpful, Booth told her, "I kept the pieces just in case you want to put it back together."

_Thank you. It's so old I don't think we should throw it away. I'll see about having it put back together. Robert Zimmerman in Antiquities may be able to do it for me._

Relieved that she took the information so well, Booth decided to make sure she knew who to blame for the accident. "Zach blamed Hodgins for breaking it and Hodgins has offered to replace it."

_No, that won't be necessary. . . . I'm looking forward to seeing you this weekend Booth. I really missed you._

Turning his back towards the house, Booth closed his eyes picturing her back home with him. "I know . . . I missed you too. I can't wait to see you. I love you Bones."

_I love you too, Booth._

His call ended Booth walked over to the back door and opened it. Entering the room, Harris turned and placed his hand over his heart. "Aw, did you tell her you love her?"

Sniffing, Booth assured him, "You're damn right I did."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.

A/N: Tonacatecuhtli is an Aztec fertility god


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

Pulling into the driveway, Booth noticed that Brennan's car was parked in front of the garage. A smile on his face, Booth parked his truck behind her car and quickly exited the truck. Striding over to the front door, he noticed a small pot sitting on the porch. Not recognizing the plant in the container, he entered the house. "Bones, where are you?"

His voice like a magnet to her, Brennan hurried down stairs and into his arms. "I missed you, Booth."

Kissing her deeply, Booth held her closely against his body. "And I missed you too. I'm glad you're home." Releasing her, he swept his left hand out eager for her to look at the changes that had been done to their home while she was gone. "What do you think so far? We can unbox your stuff in no time, I just wanted you to have a say where you wanted to put your doodads."

Her eyes darting around the room, Brennan smiled in appreciation. "The contractor did a very nice job. I checked the bedroom and the master bath and he did a wonderful job up there too. Have you used the spa yet?"

"Oh yeah and I got to say, those jets are great." Enthusiastically, Booth clapped his hands together. "Wait until you try them. If you have any kinks in your back those jets will knock them right out."

Delighted in Booth's happiness, Brennan winked at him. "I will try it tonight. Maybe you can join me in my initiation."

His eyes boring into her, Booth leaned over and kissed her again. "That sounds like a great plan. You're on."

Stepping over to the unopened boxes, Brennan flipped open a lid on one of them. "Where is the broken statue?"

Booth pointed at a small box sitting on the shelf behind her and frowned. "All the bits are in that box. Hodgins said he'll replace it if you want him to."

Her hand delving in the smaller box, Brennan shook her head. "No, I'll have this one fixed. It's fine."

Opening a box, Booth looked in it and pulled out a small reed box. Handing it to her, he informed her, "All of my sports memorabilia is in the basement. You'll have to check out my man cave. It's definitely a pretty sweet setup."

Her fingers touching his as she took the box, Brennan was glad she was home. "Good . . . I'm glad."

Leaning over and softly kissing her, Booth murmured, "Thanks Bones. This is the first house I've lived in since I moved out of Pops' house. I'm glad we're doing this."

Returning his kiss, Brennan smiled at her partner. "This is the first house I've lived in since my parents . . ." Stopping, she stared at the reed box in her hands.

Placing his hand on her arm, Booth knew she was feeling emotional and trying to hide it. "Hey, we're family now. We'll find out what happened to your parents someday, but in the meantime, you have me and Russ . . . You're not alone anymore."

Attempting to smile, Brennan spoke quietly. "I know . . . I just want to understand what happened to force my parents to leave me and why my mother is dead."

Ooooooooooooooo

That evening, after Brennan had enjoyed their tub with Booth's help, they retired to bed, satisfied for the moment. Curious how her visit went, Booth asked her, "Did you have a nice time in North Carolina?"

Her hand making small circles on Booth's bare chest, Brennan smiled at nice memories she'd made. "Yes, I did . . . Amy is very nice and her daughters are very intelligent children. They like to play games and although I'm very good playing some of their games other games were a problem for me."

Booth captured her hand and kissed it. "What games did you have problems with?"

Her head cradled on his shoulder, Brennan sighed. "Games that require social media knowledge."

Chuckling, Booth shook his head. "Don't worry about that stuff. You play a mean game of Monopoly and you're downright unbeatable at Scrabble. We all have our strengths."

"That's true." Her hand now resting on his chest, Brennan sighed once more. "I don't think I'd make a very good mother."

Concerned, Booth protested, "Don't talk like that Bones. You'd make a great Mom. Parker loves you, you know that and he's a great judge of character. Believe me, you'd make a great mother and with me by your side, we'd be the best parents ever."

Hesitant, Brennan broached a topic she'd been considering since she and Booth had started living together. "Would you like another child?"

Uncertain about Brennan's frame of mind, Booth cautiously replied, "Well, maybe . . . if you want one of course. I mean, if you don't want one then that's okay because I don't want you to have a baby if you don't want one, but . . . yeah, to be honest, if you're interested in my opinion then yeah, I'd love to have a little mini Bones running around. It would be awesome."

Relieved, Brennan realized that she had been holding her breath. "Good . . . then maybe someday, we'll have a child of our own."

Kissing her forehead, Booth grinned at the thought of another child in his life. "Good thing we have this house now. Maybe I should build a tree house. Parker can use it when he visits and when we have our baby, she can use it."

Happy to be with her partner, Brennan turned her head and searched out his lips. Kissing him, she reminded him, "We won't have control over our baby's sex, Booth. It could be a boy."

Returning her kiss, Booth decided she was wrong, but it didn't matter. "And it could be a girl. Whatever the baby is she'll be part of us."

Ooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Booth flipped two pancakes on a plate and handed it to Brennan. Forking four pancakes on to his plate he sat down across from her at the kitchen table and cleared his throat. "So Bones, are you going to work today or do you plan to stay home?"

Pouring a little syrup on her pancakes, Brennan picked up her fork and started to cut up the cakes. "I think I'll go to work. I'm sure I have a lot of paper work that needs to be taken care of."

The bottle of syrup poised over his pancakes, Booth cleared his throat again. "Um . . . while you were gone . . . . um . . . well, Dr. Goodman has taken a sabbatical."

Placing some blue berries on her pancake pieces, Brennan was puzzled about Booth's tension. "He's done that before Booth. Two years ago he took a sabbatical to participate in an excavation in Boston."

Nervously, Booth drowned his pancakes in syrup and cleared his throat again. "Yeah . . . uh, okay this is the way it is, Dr. Goodman has decided to hand over the reigns of the Lab to someone else and he's going to go back into archaeology . . . He's hired someone else to take over running the Lab."

Surprised, Brennan placed her fork down and gave Booth her full attention. "I wonder why he didn't offer me the job."

Booth decided to be honest with her. "Bones, let's face it you'd hate his job. You'd have to be in meetings all the time, you'd have to manage a hell of a lot of people, do budgets and a lot of shit like that . . . I know you, you'd really hate it and Dr. Goodman knows that. You're the top in your field right now, do you really want to be a paper pusher now? No I don't think so and neither did he."

Thoughtfully, Brennan picked up her fork, stabbed a piece of pancake and placed in her mouth. Chewing some of her pancake, Brennan finally responded. "Perhaps . . . When does the new administrator start?"

His pancake now cut up into bite size pieces, Booth stabbed one with his fork. "She started last Monday. Her name is Camille Saroyan. She was the Chief coroner for the city of New York . . . and she's an old friend of mine. I've known her since college. She's really good at her job."

"I will reserve judgment until after I've met her." Placing her fork down, she reached for her orange juice glass. "I still think I should have been offered the job first. I should have been given the option of turning it down."

Reaching his hand out, he covered her hand. "You would hate that job, Bones. You really would."

Ooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you for your continued interest in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"You don't have to come into the Lab with me Booth." Annoyed, Brennan entered the Lab through the sliding glass doors, stopped and looked back at her partner. "I'm perfectly capable of meeting Dr. Saroyan without supervision."

His hand reaching for her hand, Booth tried to be tactful. "Hey I know that. That's not why I'm coming in with you. I told you Cam is an old friend of mine. I just thought I'd say hello to her and see how she's adapting to her new job, that's all."

Uncertain of Booth's motive, Brennan continued down the hallway. "I still think I should have been offered the position."

His hands now in his pants pockets, Booth chose to remain silent as he followed her to her office. As he passed Cam's office, he noticed her standing just inside the room talking to Hodgins. Waving, he pointed at Brennan and continued silently to follow his partner.

Finishing her conversation with her entomologist, Cam left her office and walked over to the office of her forensic anthropologist. Knocking on the doorframe, she strode into the room spared a smile at Booth and then turned towards Brennan. "Dr. Brennan, I'm Dr. Cam Saroyan. I thought I'd come by and introduce myself to you. I've been hired by Dr. Goodman to supervise this Lab."

With a quick glance at Booth, Brennan stepped forward and shook her new supervisor's hand. "I'm not sure why I wasn't offered the position. What are your qualifications?"

Amused at her directness, Cam tried not to smile. "Chief Coroner for New York for two years, assistant Federal Coroner before that."

Impressed, Brennan nodded her head. "Yes, impressive. Dr. Goodman was more of an administrator when he supervised the Lab."

Her hands clasped before her, Cam nodded her head. "Yes, but he felt that the Lab needed someone with my expertise to not only run the Lab, but to help in the investigations we're involved with."

Turning to look at Booth, Cam smiled at her friend. "It's good to see you again, Seeley. You're looking pretty good."

A smile playing on his lips, Booth shook his head. "Don't call me Seeley, Camille and thanks. I heard about your new job and I thought I'd just came by to say hello and to welcome you on board."

It had been awhile, but their playful banter still worked between them. "Thank you and don't call me Camille, Seeley."

Chuckling, Booth leaned over, kissed Brennan's cheek and walked past Cam. "I have to go. Nice seeing you again, Cam . . . I'll meet you at the Diner for lunch, Bones."

Surprised at the kiss, Cam waited until he left the office and turned back towards Brennan. "Booth and you are dating?"

Shaking her head, Brennan corrected her supervisor. "No, we're lovers . . . we're living together."

Not sure what to make of that, Cam shrugged her shoulders. "I see. I didn't know that. I haven't seen Booth for a couple of years. Well, I have some things I need to take care of. We'll chat later."

The room now quiet, Brennan sat behind her desk and stared at the vacant doorway.

Oooooooooooooo

Tearing open his sugar packet, Booth dumped the sweetener into his coffee. "So what do you think of your new boss?"

Her thoughts on her supervisor and Booth, Brennan stirred her coffee. "I haven't formulated an opinion of her yet. I'll have to work with her first to come to any conclusion . . . You said you and she were friends?"

His cup partway to his lips, Booth stopped and explained, "Yeah, we dated in college and on and off after that. We were never serious about each other though." Sipping his coffee, Booth smiled. "I know one thing, she's pretty sharp, Bones. You're going to find out that she can be quite an asset to you and the Lab. Just give her a chance."

Her gaze on her cup, Brennan finally raised the cup to her lips. "I will reserve judgment until I've seen what she can do in the field."

Their waitress placing their meals in front of them and smiled at her customers. "I hope you enjoy your lunch."

"Thanks Marge." Picking up his hamburger, Booth tried to put Brennan at ease. "You know your thing is bones and Cam's thing is the fleshy parts, so that should work out pretty good. You won't have to deal with the yucky bits as much as you've had to in the past. Plus you won't have to wait until the Federal Coroner has done his bit first before you can do yours. You have a coroner in the Lab now and that will cut down on having to wait to do your part."

Checking her fruit plate, Brennan admitted, "Yes, that will be convenient. I just think I should have been offered the position first."

Wary, Booth placed his hamburger down on his plate. "It's done, Bones. Just give her a chance."

Spearing a piece of melon, Brennan stated, "I'm fair Booth. I will give her a chance."

He hoped she would be. Placing his hand on her hand, Booth smiled at her. "Good. That's good."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in Brennan's office, Angela tried to assure her friend, "She seems nice enough in a New York snarky kind of way."

Confused, Brennan shook her head. "I don't know what that means."

Chuckling, Angela explained what she'd meant. "Well, she seems tough and kind of cocky, but maybe that's what we need. We have to deal with a lot of different Federal agencies and they have a tendency to try to push you around a lot . . . I know you don't let anyone get away with it, but she might give you some extra back up. You know Dr. Goodman has had trouble in the past with some of the agencies and the way they like to do things. Maybe Cam can stop that."

"She used to date, Booth." Not sure why she blurted it out, Brennan stared at her friend. "Booth says he's known her since college."

Surprised at the news, Angela leaned back against her chair. "Well he's with you now, Honey. I wouldn't worry about that."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan assured her friend, "I'm not worried about Booth."

Her hands clasped on her lap, Angela leaned forward. "Good . . . he loves you, so having an ex-girlfriend around is not going to change anything."

Feeling assured, Brennan smiled. "Yes, he does love me . . . I still think I should have been offered the position though."

Ooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Brennan arrived home to find Booth cooking dinner. "Hi, Booth. I'm sorry I was late, but Cam wanted to talk to me before I left and I felt that since she is my supervisor I should make an effort to try to comply with her requests."

His knife hovering over a large mushroom, Booth smiled a welcome. "It's not a problem, Bones. I wrapped up one of my cases and I left a little early. I thought I'd make some mushroom risotto. I got the recipe from Susan. She said you might like it since you've gone vegetarian on me."

Pleased with his thoughtfulness, Brennan walked across the room and kissed Booth. "Thank you."

Placing his knife down on the cutting board, Booth placed his arms around her. "Hey, I know you don't like change too much, but you got this." Kissing her, he smiled. "How about going to Virginia Beach this weekend? We can relax and have a little fun."

Reluctantly, Brennan shook her head. "I can't. The CIA called me and they asked me to look over some remains for them. They're going to be delivered Friday night. I plan to work on the remains on Saturday."

Disappointed, Booth decided that he would find something else to do. "That's okay. Maybe I'll paint the shed in the back yard. That green paint is a damn eyesore. It reminds me of vomit . . . Yech."

Amused, Brennan moves away from him and over to the doorway. "Alright. I'm going to go change clothes."

Picking up his knife, Booth waved it in the air. "Okay . . . Oh hey, Russ called and he said that he and Amy might come up with the kids in a week or two for a visit. I told him that was okay. Russ and Amy can stay in the guest bedroom and the girls can stay in Parker's room."

Worried that Booth might like his privacy, Brennan leaned back into the room. "You don't mind, do you?"

His knife slicing through the mushroom in the cutting board, Booth assured her, "Nope, not at all. Russ is part of my family now."

Relieved, Brennan turned to go upstairs. "I'll go change."

Watching her leave the room, Booth frowned and continued to slice mushrooms. _I hope Cam doesn't mess with Bones. I don't think either of them will be the winner._

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great thank you.


	33. Chapter 33

(The Titan on the Tracks)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Pulling up at the scene of the train derailment, Booth noticed a lot of activity around a burned out car on the tracks and the two railcars lying on their sides. "There have to be fatalities in this one, Bones." Pointing at Cam standing hear the squashed burnt car, he remarked, "I see Cam. I might as well see if she knows anything before I jump in."

As she wrapped the end of a severed arm with thick gauze, Cam shouted to a nearby fireman. "Danny if you don't find the owner of this in the next 10 minutes he's going to bleed to death." Handing the arm to a passing EMT, Cam turned to watch Brennan and Booth approach.

With her kit in hand, Brennan walked over to the car, Booth following her. Upon arrival, she placed her bag down next to her feet. "I'd like to approach the automobile. It probably caused the derailment."

His notebook open, Booth asked, "So an accident?"

Ca interrupted him, "NTSB guy says the train struck the car at least 200 yards from the nearest access."

Glancing over towards the crossing, Booth nodded his head and made a notation in his book. "So deliberate . . . great."

Her eyes straying to her watch, Cam shouted out. "Steve you have eight minutes to find who that arm belongs to."

An answering shout coming from behind them, two firemen walked past carrying a man with a severed arm. "Got him Cam and he's still breathing."

Relieved, Cam smiled at the good news. "All right! Every survivor is one less person for me to autopsy." Turning back to Booth, Cam's smiled disappeared. "This was probably a suicide. I need to go check on the bodies found in the derailed cars."

Watching her walk away, Brennan picked up her kit and remarked, "She seems professional so far." Approaching the car, Brennan spoke to a fireman standing next to the car. "May I approach?"

A smirk on his face, the fireman replied, "All yours, Dr. Brandon."

Annoyed, Brennan corrected him. "Brennan . . . Dr. Brennan."

Mockingly, the fireman placed his stared intently at the antrhopologist. "You want to guess my name?"

Placing her kit down next to the burned out hulk, Brennan shook her head as she began her examination. "No, there are thousands of you in D.C. and only one of me."

Not really surprised with her answer, the firefighter shook his head and hurried away.

A wince crossing his face, Booth stared at his notebook. "Okay Bones, that firefighter's name is Nelson. This is at least the fourth time you've met him. Cam has just arrived in D.C. and she probably knows that guy's kid's names after meeting him once. You wanted to know why she got the job and you didn't, well that's why."

Unconcerned with Nelson, Brennan studied the burnt skeleton sitting in the car. After giving Booth as many details as she could about the victim and automobile from simple observation, she declared it a possible homicide.

Hearing his name being shouted in the distance, Booth heard Cam give out some unwelcome information. "Three deaths in the first class car. One of them is a senator."

Booth closed his notebook and spoke rapidly to Brennan. "Homicide, so this is my case. If you get done here before me, I'll have someone drive you back to the Jeffersonian." Pausing, Booth turned back. "Bones, I got your back . . . I'll see you later."

After he left, Brennan turned her attention back to the charred skeleton.

Oooooooooooooooooo  
Sitting in the Diner, Booth was trying to eat his pie while Brennan complained about Cam wanting all experiments to be authorized by her first.

He wanted to support her, but in this case, Booth agreed with Cam's decision."You know Zack and Hodgins . . . they do an experiment with fake bones and Spam and a defense lawyer hears Spam, he makes a joke, the jury laughs and everything we get from the Jeffersonian is goofy science."

Irritated, Brennan shook her head. "That would never happen."

Placing his hand on hers, Booth spoke earnestly to her. "Cam's goal is successful prosecution in a court of law, you're all about finding the truth."

Confused, Brennan found his statement to be contrary. "Okay, your words say good, but your tone says bad."

Squeezing her hand, Booth replied, softly. "Cam knows that too much truth is just as bad as too little and that's why she got the job."

Her concern growing, Brennan stared intently at Booth while he answered his ringing phone. "Does the fact that you had a past sexual relationship with Cam affect your view of her?"

Startled, Booth shook his head and listened to the person on the phone and asked the caller, "Did you get the doer? . . . Alright, thanks for the notification." Ending his call, Booth frowned at his partner. "Bones, I love you and I'm on your side. I really am. Cam got that job because she's good at that kind of thing. You're a scientist and you're after the truth, no matter the cost. You'd hate that job because it would frustrate the hell out of you . . . Look just because me and Cam were together in the past doesn't mean anything, okay? I'm with you now and I've got your back. I'm on your side one hundred percent, don't doubt that for a second. Okay? I love you."

His answer satisfactory, Brennan smiled. "Okay . . . Who was on the phone?"

Pulling her hand closer to him, Booth spoke quietly. "McVikar is dead . . . the guy that was charged with killing your Mom? He was killed at the Alexander Federal Holding Facility."

Appalled, Brennan blurted out, "But . . . but, he was the only connection to my father. His trial was going to . . . How am I ever going to find out what happened to my mother?"

Leaning forward, Booth stared intently at his girlfriend. "Bones, this isn't over, okay? We'll find out what happened. It's just going to be harder that's all. I'm not going to let that case grow cold, I promise you. I will find out what happened to your mother."

Ooooooooooooooo

Standing in Cam's office, Booth commented, "Cam . . . Zach and Angela are afraid you're going to fire them for unauthorized experiments because they used her whatsit to find out that Rick Turco was probably the last person to see Warren Lynch alive."

A smile appearing, Cam gave Booth a satisfied look. "Good . . . I'm getting through."

Curious, Booth asked her, "Why did you take this job, Camille? These people are geniuses and they don't play well with others. God knows Bones isn't too happy with some of your new rules. They did pretty good around here before you came up with all of these rules."

Leaning against a table, Cam reminded him, "I was brought in here for a reason, Booth. I'm doing my job and you and everyone else around here better get used to it." Curious, she cocked her head to the side. "So . . . you and Dr. Brennan are lovers?"

Wary of her tone of voice, Booth frowned. "Mm . . . I see you've been talking to Bones. We're partners and she's my girlfriend. Why'd you really take this job? You had to know it was going to be tough."

Grimly, Cam explained the difference between the equipment she was forced to use in her last job and the equipment she was using now. "I've spent my whole professional life in basement rooms with no windows. Now I'm in the Jeffersonian Institute. This is top of the apex and I wasn't about to turn it down."

"Alright." Turning to go, Booth was stopped by Cam.

"Why hasn't she confronted me about being parachuted in over her head?" Staring intently at Booth, Cam hoped she knew the answer. "She finds me intimidating, right?"

Guffawing, Booth shook his head. "Bones doesn't intimidate, Cam. I don't think anything scares her."

His statement interested Cam, but it wasn't ansnwer. "Then why hasn't she said anything to me yet?"

Clasping his hands in front of his waist, Booth grimly gave her the news. "She studying you . . . It's what she does. She hasn't made a decision about you yet."

Nodding her head, Cam asked, "How do I help her make the right decision?"

Booth debated his answer and finally replied. "Be honest and don't sugar coat anything and whatever you do, make sure you take care of her people. Bones is loyal to her friends and these squints of hers are important to her and just to be clear, Bones is important to me."

Her expression grim, Cam nodded her head. "I have to run this Lab my way."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth turned and left.

Ooooooooooooooooo

After visiting her mother's gravesite with Booth, Brennan felt a little melancholy. "I'm sorry I made you angry this afternoon."

Pulling in to the driveway of their home, Booth shut off the ignition and turned to face Brennan. "You didn't make me angry about anything."

Uncertain he was speaking the truth, Brennan decided to confront him. "I dared you to face Turko by implying that your gambling problem should make that easier for you . . . I know you go to meetings and you're constantly fighting your addiction. I was too blunt when I said that to you. I wanted you to take a chance and confront Turko and I wasn't diplomatic when I spoke to you. You got angry and I'm sorry."

Reaching over and taking her hand in his, Booth shook his head. "You wanted something from me and you saw that as a way to get me to do it . . . Yeah, I was angry at the time, but I'm not angry about it anymore. I am an addict, Bones. I belong to Gamblers Anonymous for a reason. You didn't say anything that wasn't the truth . . . yeah it was blunt and tactless, but you didn't say those things to be cruel and I know that. Just forget about it." Kissing her hand, he smiled. "Cam did a good job protecting your people today with the prosecutor. I think she's just what the Lab needs. What do you think?"

Brennan glanced at their clasped hands. "I still haven't decided if I want to stay or not."

Alarmed, Booth hadn't realized that Brennan was that unhappy with the change. "Are you thinking of quitting your job?"

A sigh escaping her lips, Brennan nodded her head. "Yes. I don't know if I can work under her supervision yet. Things are changing and I'm not sure I like the changes."

Resigned that he wouldn't have a say, Booth nodded his head. "I know you like the status quo, but Cam is new and she has new ideas. . . . Look, it's your decision of course, you do what you have to do. Um, what happens if you quit?"

Realizing that her boyfriend was becoming upset, Brennan tried to assure him. "Booth, this has nothing to do with you and me. I don't plan to leave the District if I quit. I have contracts with the CIA and the Pentagon. If I leave the Jeffersonian that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you."

Relieved, Booth leaned over and kissed her. "Good. I love you Bones. . . . Just so you know, I'm on your side and I'll back whatever decision you make. I hope you stay at the Jeffersonian but if you don't . . . well, I'm on your side."

Ooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	34. Chapter 34

(Mother and Child in the Bay)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Checking the doors and making sure the windows were closed and locked, Booth checked each room on the ground floor until he was satisfied that the house was secure. Walking upstairs he checked the guest bedroom and Parker's room and then walked down the hallway to the bedroom he shared with Brennan. "Hey Bones. Thanks for this evening."

Quickly removing her shoes, Brennan looked up. "For what, Booth?"

Sitting on the bed facing her, Booth patted her hand. "When we met Rebecca and Parker and her boyfriend, Stu at the Diner, you stayed. It was nice having some support for once. I was kind of outnumbered with Rebecca and Stu. I appreciated you going with us to the burger place for dinner. They didn't really have much for you to choose from on the menu and I . . . well, I'll make that up to you. We'll go out this weekend and you can choose the restaurant."

Her shoes in her hand, Brennan stood up and placed them in the closet. Walking over to the dresser, she removed a t-shirt and some shorts from the drawer. "I was fine. Their French fries were very good."

"I worry about my son." Lying back on the bed, Booth stared at the ceiling. "Rebecca just jumps from boyfriend to boyfriend and I just don't feel comfortable with strangers living in her house with Parker. . . . I know I get carried away and I shouldn't investigate her boyfriends but . . . I just . . . I won't be there to protect my son if anything goes wrong."

Turning to face Booth, Brennan knew Booth worried about Parker because of Rebecca's attitude towards him. "Perhaps you should formalize your rights. Right now, Rebecca controls when you can see Parker, but you are the father and you do have rights. You could go to court and have those rights recognized."

Sad about the situation, Booth exhaled deeply. "When things aren't going her way, Rebecca likes to threaten to keep Parker away from me. I'm a good father and I want what's best for my boy, but sometimes she . . . Maybe I should go to court. I don't want to take Parker away from Rebecca, but I'm tired of her threatening me, but I . . . Let me think about it." Sitting up, Booth removed his shoes. "How are things going at the Lab? You and Cam seem to be in a kind of a competition right now."

Leaning against the dresser, Brennan frowned at the thought of her supervisor. "She doesn't seem to respect the bones of the victim like she should. She doesn't seem to understand that risking damaging the bones could prevent me from doing my job properly. I had to point that out twice while we were working on this last case."

Booth nodded his head. "She's been a coroner for quite a while and she's used to dealing with the gooey parts of the body. I think if you keep showing her the value of what you do, she'll come around. Cam is a genius, not like you of course, but she's a genius when it comes to what she does and she's been responsible for solving a lot of murders just from examining bodies. Of course what you do is harder because you're dealing with bones, but she's good at what she does, Bones, really. Give her a chance to prove that to you."

"I will try, Booth." Moving over to the bed, she sat down next to him. "I do enjoy working with you on cases. I don't want you to think that I don't. I am trying to get used to her style of supervision because I don't want to quit working with you. Our solve rate is quite high and I think the FBI would suffer without my expertise at their disposal."

Placing his hand on her thigh, Booth smiled at her. "I know I've really benefited from working with you. Two promotions and pay raises since we became partners is proof of that. Meeting you was probably the luckiest thing that ever happened to me." Leaning over, he kissed her. "I love you, Bones. I have the best of both worlds. We're work partners and we're living together. I have to be the luckiest guy around."

Her hand moving around his back, Brennan returned his kisses."I don't really believe in luck, but maybe in this case, I should make an exception."

Oooooooooooooooo

Her subconscious telling her that something was wrong, Brennan woke up and turned on her side. Staring at Booth, she realized that he was trembling and his shoulders were making a jerking motion. Concerned she reached over and placed her hand on his arm only to see him roll away from her and leave the bed. Backing up, Booth stopped once his back was against the wall.

Not sure what was going on, she moved off of the bed and walked around it over to where Booth was standing. Afraid to get too close, she called out to him. "Booth you need to wake up."

His breathing heavy, his eyes finally focused on her. "Um . . . it's okay, Bones. Its . . . I just had a bad dream. It's okay."

Crossing her arms, Brennan shook her head. "You seemed to be in distress."

Slowly nodding his head, Booth rubbed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. "Yeah, it was a nightmare but I'm okay now. Go back to bed."

Uncertain what she should do, Brennan asked him, "Can I get you anything? Would you like a drink of water?"

He felt bad that he was putting through his crap and flashed her a sad smile. "No . . . no, it's okay. I think I'll . . . just go back to bed, Bones." Walking past her, he ran his hand across her shoulder and then walked out of their bedroom.

Her need to understand what was going on growing, Brennan followed slowly behind. Entering the living room, she witnessed Booth walk over to the couch and let himself sit heavily on the cushions. Rubbing his eyes, he closed them and leaned back against the back of the couch.

Quietly she moved over to the other couch, sat down and spoke quietly. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Opening his eyes, Booth shook his head. "Not really. . . My old man drank . . . He . . . He wasn't a good man when he drank."

Brennan listened as Booth stopped and started again.

"I've kind of talked about this before, but I . . . it's something I live with." Leaning forward, he placed his elbows on his knees. "It's just not something I like to talk about . . . I told you that my mother ran away when I was young because she couldn't take the beatings anymore. I don't blame her. He beat the hell out of her . . . Anyway, when she left that left me as his punching bag and it got really really bad. My grandfather found out eventually what was going on and he took me and my brother from my father. Pops finished raising us. I . . . I have dreams sometimes that I'm still living with my Dad. . . . I'm sorry I woke you up. I'm sorry that I can't seem to leave it behind. I try not to think about it, but then these dreams just . . . happen and I'm there and . . . anyway, I hope you don't think less of me."

Brennan shook her head slowly. "I remember you telling me, Booth. I know the beatings were brutal and you had numerous broken bones. I assumed it might be something you don't like to talk about so I didn't press you about it."

Surprised, Booth looked at his lover with quiet intensity. "How did you know if I didn't tell you? Has Cam been talking about me behind my back?"

A small smile playing across her lips, Brennan answered his question. "I didn't need anyone to tell me, Booth. You forget I saw your x-rays when you were hospitalized when the refrigerator was rigged to blow up in my apartment. I recognized the remodeling on your ribs, left arm and left clavicle. It's what I do. I can look at bones and see the history of those bones."

A little shocked, Booth sat up straighter. "You saw my bones and knew my Dad beat the shit out of me? What made you think it didn't happen when I was a prisoner of war in Iraq?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan sighed. "Your lower extremities show the abuse you sustained when you were around nineteen or twenty years of age. It was obvious that you were tortured and that torture was mostly confined to your feet and lower legs. The remodeling on your ribs, left arm and clavicle were much older and it's obvious that you sustained those injuries when you were a young boy."

Impressed with her ability to read bones, Booth smiled. "Sometimes I forget just how much of a genius you really are. I guess I've been worried that you might think I'm a loser because I . . . I can't seem to let it go."

A tear finally escaping her lashes, Brennan stood up walked across to the other couch and sat down next to her partner and lover. "I think you're a very brave man, Booth. You've had so much damage done to you and yet you rarely complain or make excuses when you don't feel well. You are most definitely not a loser."

A sense of relief flooding him, Booth placed his arm around her back. "How'd I get to be such a lucky guy, Bones? I love you more and more every single day." Kissing her cheek, he smiled. "I think you're the first person I've ever really talked to about my father besides Cam. It's kind of a relief."

Turning a little to face him, Brennan kissed him. "Apparently, both of our childhoods were not ideal, but we've managed to become successful adults. I think we're both lucky, Booth. Well, I'm not sure I believe in luck or fate but whatever you wish to call it, we've done quite well for ourselves."

Kissing her, his lips lingered over hers. "I think we're doing even better now that we belong to each other."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	35. Chapter 35

(Boy in the Shroud)

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They are very encouraging.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

While he watched Cam start the autopsy on Kevin Duncan, Booth glanced away as Cam retrieved a rib from the man's chest and handed it to Zach, a bullet lodged in the bone. Turning towards Booth as Zach left the room, Cam held her bloody gloves above the victim. "Booth, what if Dr. Brennan were to quit?"

Startled, Booth shook his head. "What?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Cam tried again. "If she were to leave the Jeffersonian."

Certain of his answer, Booth grimly told her she needed to know. "The Squints would flee this institution like the French Army."

Cam nodded her head and leaned her hands on the table. "And you?"

A little confused, Booth wondered if Cam was going to fire his parnter. "Okay, what's going on, Camille?"

Firmly, Cam asked her question. "What if I fired her? What would you do?"

Scoffing, Booth shook his head. "I'm with Bones, Cam. All the way. She's my partner and she's my girlfriend. If you fire her, you can count me out. Just a reminder, I'm a Special Agent in Charge, Cam. That means I don't have to go out in the field anymore and if Bones is cut loose, I can assure you, I won't work with anyone else. If you lose Bones, you'll lose almost everyone in the Medico-Legal Lab and you'll lose me."

Curious, Cam stared intently at her friend. "And if the FBI ordered you to work with someone else attached to the Lab?"

Smirking, Booth placed his thumbs in his belt. "You may not know it, but I get offers from the CIA all the time. Just so you know that."

Nodding her head, Cam sighed. "You'd leave the FBI? I . . ."

Interrupting her, Hodgins entered the room and held up a rose. "Meet the English Alba Rose, climbing varietal. It's non-existent in the United States. Some say it was the rose by any other name that Shakespeare wrote about."

Irritated, Booth glared at the entomologist. "And we give a rat's ass because?"

Hodgins shrugged his shoulders. "It's what Dylan Crane was clutching in his cold, dead hand when he died."

His irritation growing, Booth shook his head. "So what?"

Ignoring Booth's mood, Hodgins replied, "It's more likely he paid a visit to the rose wing of the United States Botanic Garden."

Enlightened, Booth smiled. "When it comes to bugs, slime, crud and compost you're the man."

His spirits a little better, Booth turned towards Cam. "To answer your question, yes . . . if push comes to shove, Bones comes first. Look, maybe you just got off on the wrong foot with this case with Bones . . . She was a foster kid, okay? She feels connected to Kelly Morris and she's not happy with us and how we've been talking about foster kids. I don't blame her either."

A mystery about her anthropologist explained, Cam sighed. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Shaking his head, Booth explained. "Bones doesn't do that. She's private and she doesn't just share stuff about herself. She doesn't think it's yours or anyone else's business. It's just the way it is. If you want to work with her you need to see where she's coming from. She feels things and right now she feels like we're not listening to her."

Turning to go, Booth paused and turned back. "By the way, I didn't tell you any of this stuff. If Bones finds out I told you about her private life, I'll be in a deep pile of shit."

Watching her friend leave, Cam thought about her options.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Passing Cam's office, Brennan stopped and walked back to the open door. "May I speak to you?"

Her attention diverted, Cam motioned for her anthropologist to enter the room. "Yes."

Focused on her task, Brennan entered the room. "We have a problem."

In agreement, Cam nodded her head slowly. "Yes, we do. Do you see a solution?"

"Booth says that I have control issues and the weight of the world." More confident, Brennan explained further, "I think he means that I try to control my environment too much and I don't share the responsibilities of my job like I should. I really hate psychology, but anyway, the rules you've implemented are impeding my methods of investigation and I think we need to talk about that."

Trying to work with her, Cam nodded her head. "Not everyone . . . I have to mull sometimes. Are you familiar with the concept?"

Puzzled, Brennan answered her, "I just think its was a complete waste of time."

Amused and enlightened, Cam nodded her head. "I'm in charge, but out of respect for you, I could give you a free pass to defy me. No explanations needed, no recriminations, no repercussions."

Intrigued, Brennan thought about Cam's offer. "How many would I get?"

Her negotiations started, Cam replied, "One a week."

Certain that wasn't enough, Brennan shook her head. "Five per case."

Not wanting to give away the store, Cam lowered the number. "Three per week."

Staring at her boss, Brennan crossed her arms against her chest. "Booth told you I was a foster kid, didn't he?"

Reluctantly, Cam nodded her head. "Yes, but he was just trying to help you. He has a good heart. Please don't tell him I told you."

Shaking her head, Brennan informed her, "I'm in a monogamous relationship with Booth. I can't lie to him. He and I don't keep secrets from each other or at least not very many."

Shrugging her shoulders, Cam decided to tell Brennan just how much Booth loved her. "He loves you. I don't know if you are aware of it, but he's willing to give up his job at the FBI if you ever leave here and if they try to force him to work with anyone else."

Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, Brennan shook her head. "I didn't know that." Gripping her purse, Brennan smiled sadly. "I've never met anyone like him."

Cam nodded her head. "Booth is loyal. He's someone you can absolutely rely upon to have your back when you need it."

oooooooooooooooo

Entering their house, Brennan found Booth in the kitchen making a sauce. Kissing him, she walked over to the fridge and retrieved a beer and leaned against the counter. "I talked to Cam this evening."

Curious and a little anxious, Booth placed a lid on his sauce, crossed his arms and faced Brennan. "Oh yeah?"

Brennan nodded her head. "Yes, we've worked out our problem."

Cautiously, Booth decided to be non-committal. "Oh yeah?"

A little amused at his quiet reply, Brennan sipped her beer. "Yes . . . she is going to give me a three passes a week to defy her without explanations or repercussions."

Relieved, Booth moved his hands to his belt and hooked his thumbs in it. "That's great. I knew you two could work it out."

Placing her beer down on the counter, Brennan moved across the room. "You told her about me being in Foster Care."

Grimly, Booth placed his hands on her waist as she stopped in front of him and kissed her gently. "I love you Bones and Cam was having a hard time understanding where you were coming from. I told her so she'd understand why you and she were having problems with the case. I didn't betray you, I was helping you. Do you understand? Are we okay?"

Wrapping her arms around him, Brennan leaned against him. "Yes, of course. You did what you thought was best and so did I. I'm going to stay at the Jeffersonian and I'm going to continue to work with you."

Grateful that nothing was changed between them, Booth hugged her. "You know, if you ever have to leave the Jeffersonian, I'll back you one hundred percent. You're my girl and I always want what's best for you."

Curious, Brennan asked him, "What if I leave some day and I get an offer to work somewhere else?"

Booth assured her. "The FBI has offices all over the country, Bones. I'll transfer to wherever you go."

A sense of wonder filling her, Brennan released him and looked at him. "You would really do that?"

A cheeky smile on his face, Booth nodded his head. "Better believe it Bones. I told you when we moved in together that this was it. You're stuck with me and that means wherever you are that's where I'll be."

A lump in her throat, Brennan sniffed, fighting to keep from crying. "Thank you, Booth. I love you too."

Kissing her tenderly, Booth slowly rubbed her arms. "I know and I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Returning his kiss, Brennan smiled, "I know you're the best thing that ever happened too me, Booth. I'll stay at the Jeffersonian because they're the best place to be for someone in my field and you . . . you're where you need to be. We're a great team and we're both where we need to be."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Soft music playing on his stereo, Booth held his hand out to Brennan as she typed on her laptop. "Want to dance?"

Closing her laptop, Brennan stood up, placed her hand in Booth's hand and let him move them to in front of the fireplace. His arms around her as they danced, Booth spoke quietly. "I love dancing with you."

Her hands on his broad shoulders, Brennan smiled. "I love dancing with you too."

Moving slowly, Booth returned her smile. "I've never danced with anyone as much as I dance with you. I . . . I'm happy, you know?"

Resting her head against his shoulder, Brennan closed her eyes. "I'm happy too. This is going to sound odd, but I'm glad I was kidnapped and you had to rescue me. If I had never met you, I . . . I don't know what my life would be like right now, but I'm certain I wouldn't be this content."

Booth closed is eyes as they swayed to the music. "Yeah . . . yeah me too."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	36. Chapter 36

(The Woman in the Sand)

A little bonus for your Friday afternoon. I hope you like it. (I wrote this chapter two weeks ago)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones, not even a little bit.

Oooooooooooooo

"It's the sound of the winning." Pausing, he watched a woman scream and jump up and down as the flashing lights over her video poker machine announced to the other patrons that they had a winner in their midst. "It's the rush you get when you keep winning. It's hard to resist and God I miss that feeling sometimes. I really do. It makes you forget about all of the shit that's happened to you. For that moment . . . when you see you've won and everyone is looking at you with envy, for just that moment you feel like your life is on tract and you're not a loser. It . . . it erases the bad things for just a moment." Turing to look at Brennan, Booth laughed sardonically. "It's hard to explain."

Her eyes moving from Booth to the ecstatic woman and back, Brennan nodded her head. "No, I think I understand Booth. When you win, your body releases large amounts of Neurotransmitter Dopamine into your system. When it floods your body the brain interprets it as a signal of pleasure and joy. The problem with that is that over time you need to obtain bigger and bigger wins to achieve the same high. Unfortunately that leads to compulsive gambling."

Pulling his poker chip out of his pocket, Booth rubbed his thumb over the worn surface. "Yeah, you have to have a reason to quit and it has to be powerful enough to keep you from going back to the cards or the crap tables. I never had that reason until I met you. . . . I told you that you were the reason why I gave up gambling. Until I met you, winning had become one of the most important things in my life. It was an itch I had to constantly scratch. Then I met you." Placing his free hand over her hand, Booth smiled, "When I met you, I realized that I wanted you in my life and to do that I was going to take the biggest gamble of my life. I made a lot of changes in my life just to get near you and look how it paid off." Leaning over, he kissed her, "I don't want to gamble because of you." His smile disappearing, he looked around. "But that doesn't mean that gambling doesn't call to me sometimes because it does. Sometimes it's a big fight and sometimes it's just a little voice I can push back." Swallowing, Booth shook his head. "Right now, it's shouting at me and the only thing keeping me from giving in is you, so thank you for staying here with me in Vegas. If you had gone back to the Jeffersonian, I'm pretty sure I'd have given in."

Her concern clear for him to see, Brennan sadly replied, "I'm sorry that you have to battle an addiction like that Booth. I know it must be hard, but you can trust me to help you. I'll make sure you don't fall."

His eyes twinkling, Booth kissed her and squeezed her hand, "I love you, Bones. Thanks for having my back."

Returning his kiss, Brennan assured him. "I do have your back, Booth and I love you too."

Ooooooooooooooo

Stepping into the hotel room from the bathroom, Brennan self-consciously moved her hands down her sides smoothing out the material. "Well, how do I look?"

Turning, Booth's mouth opened in amazement. "Bones, you're beautiful. . . Well, not that you're not always beautiful, but that dress makes you look so damn hot, sizzling hot, wow."

Pleased at his reaction, Brennan walked over to where he was standing and turned her back towards him. "Zip me up, please."

One hand clasping the zipper, Booth stared at her back and felt himself physically reacting. "Okay, um . . . wow, Bones. I have to tell you, if you'd been my school teacher dressed like this, I'd have failed all my classes." Zipping up the dress, he chuckled. "I know what we're going to be doing when we get back to this hotel room tonight . . Oh yeah."

Amused, Brennan turned and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. "What are we going to be doing?"

Chuckling, Booth leaned forward and kissed her. "I'll let you figure that one out." Squeezing her hips, he frowned. "I don't want you wearing this dress when we get back home. I may have to shoot people if you do and it would be better if I didn't do that, such so you know that."

Confused, Brennan shook her head. "Booth, you aren't making sense."

Grimly, Booth pulled her up tightly against his hips. "Oh yes I am."

Nodding her head, Brennan was now enlightened. "Oh . . . yes, I think I know what we are going to do too."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Their case done, Booth sat on the bed holding a cold can of beer against his forehead. "I'm happy to be leaving this place. It's been years since I took a beating like that." His head throbbing, his ribs aching, Booth watched Brennan pack both of their bags. "I don't think I'll be coming back here anytime soon."

Closing her bag, Brennan moved to the dresser and retrieved Booth's clothes. Packing them in his bag, she glanced at Booth and then back at the bag. "It was fun going undercover, except for you getting hurt of course."

A small smile playing on his lips, Booth moved the can down to his left cheek. "Well yeah . . . that goes without saying. I got to tell you though, you were great. I mean you were totally believable as Roxie. We make a pretty good team. I think I'd like to try undercover work in the future with you. We'd be dynamite together."

A feeling of pleasure running through her, Brennan smiled. "I agree." Walking over to the closet, Brennan removed the black dress and carried it over to the bed. Carefully folding it, she slipped it into her bag. "Billie Morgan got justice and so did Mason Roberts. Nick Arno and his father are going to pay for what they did."

Watching her place the dress in the bag, Booth agreed with her. "Yeah, Billie and Mason did get justice. With your help and the help of the squints the Arnos are going to fry for what they did, the sorry bastards." Trying to lighten the moment, Booth remarked, "You know I thought that black dress was pretty hot, but I got to say that red dress you wore at the fight was smokin' hot too. Just wanted you to know you really are beautiful, Bones . . . not Roxie, I'm talking about you."

Zipping up her bag, Brennan walked over to where Booth was sitting and sat down next to him. "Thank you, Booth. I know I'm beautiful, but it is nice to hear that you think so too."

His pains forgotten, at least temporarily, Booth placed the beer can on the floor. "Never doubt that Bones. Never doubt that for a minute. I only have eyes for you."

Kissing him, Brennan placed her hand gently on his chin. "I think I know that Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great, thank you.


	37. Chapter 37

(Aliens in a Spaceship)

Just in case you missed it, I updated this story twice last week, once on Thursday and then on Friday.

This is a reminder that this story is AU and my story is being woven into the episodes.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in his office, writing up his notes he had on the Kent case so far, Booth heard his phone ring. Tempted to let it go to voice mail, Booth reluctantly picked up the phone from his desk and accepted the call.

_Temperance Brennan and Jack Hodgins have been buried alive. Wire transfer eight million dollars to the following Grand Cayman account or they will suffocate to death. Upon receiving the wire transfer I will provide you with Brennan and Hodgins GPS coordinates. This will be my last communication. _

Hurriedly writing down the account number, Booth shook his head in disbelief. Running his hand through his hair, Booth took two deep breaths, calmed his impulse to start throwing things, slowly stood up and left his office. Driving to the Jeffersonian, Booth felt like he'd been caught in a nightmare and he was afraid he would never wake up.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Throughout the day, Booth hunted down leads while his squints at the Jeffersonian tried to figure out where his girlfriend and Hodgins were. He'd threatened to kill a man if that man didn't make contact with the Gravedigger, but at that point he hadn't cared. If he lost his job over it then so be it. His first concern was finding Brennan and Hodgins and everything else could go to hell in a hand basket.

On the verge of desperation, Booth was surprised to hear his phone alert him that he had a message from Brennan. Checking the message he found a string of numbers on his phone and knew immediately that somehow the love of his life had found a way to contact him. Hurrying out of his office, Booth vowed that if she could perform a miracle like that then he would perform the next miracle and find her and her companion.

Ooooooooooooooo

While Booth and the scientists at the Jeffersonian scrambled to decode the message that Hodgins had sent to Booth's phone, the captives were working on finding a way to rescue themselves.

Removing the cover over the steering wheel, Brennan exhaled deeply, "My next idea may kill us."

Concerned, Hodgins shook his head, "You do know that air bags don't actually contain air?"

Shaking her head, Brennan assured him, "I'm not looking to extend our survival underground. I'm looking to blow our way out of here."

Slightly appalled, Hodgins leaned forward, "Using the explosives from the air bags? That could definitely kill us."

Sanguine, Brennan assured him, "So will doing nothing."

Resigned to the fact that Brennan was right, Hodgins tore a page from Brennan's book and handed it to her, "Would you like to leave Booth a note just in case?"

Taking the paper from her companion, Brennan smiled grimly, "Yes, you're right." Taking a pen out of her purse, Brennan thought about it for a minute and started to write.

_Dear Booth,_

_If you're reading this then I'm dead. I know you tried to find us and I want you to know that in no way do I blame you for not finding me in time. This was a difficult situation and I know that you didn't give up. Please don't blame yourself or anyone at the Jeffersonian. I know you all did your best and that's all Hodgins and I could ask of you. _

_I love you, Booth. I have never loved anyone like I love you. You've made my life interesting and messy and above all happy. Before I met you, I didn't understand what love was. I thought it was a purely biological response, but you made me see that it was much more than that. Thank you for being my friend and for loving me. I wish I had had the courage to marry you and for that mistake I hope you will forgive me. I was afraid that marriage would somehow change who I am not considering the fact that I've already changed. I'm sorry that I refused to entertain the idea, but, I want you to know in my heart, I was your mate and we were married, we just didn't have a piece of paper saying so._

_I love you. Don't grieve for me, Booth. Please don't let yourself die with me. Live for me. I love you and I want you to have a long and happy life. Since these are my last words to you then these are the words I want you to remember, I love you, Booth. I love you, I love you, I love you._

_Bones_

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Racing down the embankment, Booth raced towards the small plume of smoke he'd spied just a short time ago. His heart pounding, he stopped at the spot he knew that contained his lover and started to use his hands to shovel the gravel from the pit. Desperately moving the gravel to the side, he soon felt his hand touch flesh and knew he'd found Brennan or Hodgins. His heart racing he grabbed the hand and pulled, moving gravel away from the person buried below. Help arriving, others started to shovel gravel away from the growing pit with their hands desperately trying to find Hodgins as Booth finally freed Brennan from her stony grave.

Successful, Booth moved a coughing Brennan from the pit as Hodgins was located and hauled to the surface. Half carrying Brennan away from the activity, Booth settled his girlfriend on the ground and collapsed next to her. Moving his hands over her arms and legs, he made sure she wasn't hurt, "Are you alright?"

Slowly nodding her head, Brennan reached out with open arms and soon found herself in Booth's embrace, "Yes, I'm fine."

Hugging her tightly, Booth prayed to his God that she was alright. Not daring to let her go, Booth rocked her in his arms, "I was so worried. Thank God we found you. If you had died . . . if you had . . ."

Her body trembling, Brennan clutched her mate tightly, "I knew you wouldn't give up looking for me. I knew you'd fine me."

His eyes closed, Booth continued to rock her gently, "Never Bones. I was never going to give up looking for you."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, resting on her soft bed, Brennan watched as Booth carried a cup of hot tea into the room, "Okay, Bones, I think a nice cup of tea after that hot bath you had should help you go to sleep."

Handing her the cup, he sat down on the mattress beside her, "I want you to take a few days off. You need to recover from your ordeal and I don't want to hear any arguments from you. Just this once, please do what I say. Just this once."

Her eyes taking in the dark circles under his eyes and the way his body seemed to sag, Brennan placed her cup on the nightstand and placed her hand on his arm, "I will stay home if you do, Booth."

Relieved that she was willing to go along with his plan, Booth smiled wearily, "I will, Bones. I will."

Patting the mattress next to her, Brennan coxed him, "Come lie next to me, Booth. I . . . I'd like you to hold me."

Standing slowly, Booth removed his shoes and moved onto the bed. After Brennan lay down, he laid down next to her, moving his arms so that she was in his embrace next to his side, "You need to rest Bones. Close your eyes and rest."

Snuggling next to her mate, Brennan spoke quietly, "While I was a captive underground I had a little time to think of some of the mistakes I've made when it comes to our relationship. I don't want you to misunderstand, I think marriage is an antiquated ritual, but, in this case, I think that we should get married. It would . . . it would show the world that you belong to me and I belong to you, although I don't mean as property. Our marriage would just mean that we've dedicated ourselves to a monogamous relationship and that we intend to be together for a long time."

Surprised when Booth didn't respond, Brennan moved her head and looked at his face. His eyes closed, his breathing soft and steady, she realized that he'd fallen asleep. Snuggling against him again, Brennan smiled, "We'll talk about this again when you're actually awake, Booth. Don't worry, I won't forget either."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	38. Chapter 38

(Judas on a Pole)

Thank you for reviewing my story. Reviews let me know you are interested in this story and keep me writing.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The low moan waking him, Booth turned on his side and placed his hand on Brennan's stomach, "Bones . . . Bones, wake up. Bones, you need to wake up Sweetheart."

Awake, Brennan turned to look at her partner and asked sleepily, "Did you just call me Sweetheart?"

Moving his hand to her hip, Booth smiled sheepishly, "I needed to wake you up. You were having a nightmare."

Her hand moving so that it covered his hand, Brennan frowned, "Don't call me Sweetheart, Booth. You know I don't like that. . . . I . . . I was dreaming about being buried again. I'm sorry I woke you up."

Propping himself up on to his elbow, Booth stared sympathetically at her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Her hand squeezing his hand, Brennan sighed, "It's just the same nightmare I've been having for the last two weeks, Booth. There really isn't anything more to say about it except I wish it would stop."

Leaning over and kissing her gently on the lips, Booth assured her, "They will eventually, well mostly. You only have that dream where you're locked in the trunk of that car once in a while and I only dream about Iraq every few weeks or so, this dream will start to fade just like the others did." Lying on his side, Booth pulled her closer to him, "Try to go back to sleep. I'm right here if you need me."

Moving so that she was snuggled as closely to him as possible, Brennan closed her eyes, "I'm sure the nightmares would be worse if I was alone. It helps me knowing that you're right here."

His eyes closed, Booth murmured, "I got you Bones you know that."

Ooooooooooooooo

Sitting in his sister's living room, Russ covered his eyes with his hands and moaned, "I can't believe this. I told you I was being watched, but, now you're telling me that the case you're working on, the dead guy that was burned to a crisp was stalking me and he was going to kill me? This is crazy."

Sympathetic, Booth sat down on the recliner and informed the shaken man, "There's more. This whole thing is linked to a murdered FBI Agent named Gus Harper. He was supposedly murdered by Marvin Beckett, or at least Beckett was convicted of his murder, but, we think what really happened was Agent Harper was getting ready to blow the whistle on some bad cops and FBI agents and he was murdered to keep him quiet. Marvin Beckett was chosen as the patsy to take the fall for Harper's murder."

Brennan, nervous for her brother and herself, interjected, "Agent Harper kept meticulous notes and kept them in a safety deposit box in Ohio First Savings and Loan in Dayton. That was the bank Mom and Dad robbed the day after Harper was murdered. They must have stolen Harper's notes and whoever really killed him wants those notes back."

Rubbing his jaw, Booth surmised, "We do know that Agent Delaney was Gus Harper's supervisor, so he must have been neck deep in the corruption. Now that we've exhumed Harper's body and Cam has done an official autopsy of Harper's remains some of the rats must be starting to panic. As dangerous as the situation was before its worse now because we now have proof that Beckett didn't murder Harper."

Standing, Booth moved over to where Brennan was standing and placed his arm around her back, "It looks like they're trying to use you and Russ to try and flush out your father. The thing is your father isn't just sitting around either. He's fighting back. He probably killed Delaney to send a message to the FBI. He hung Delaney on a pole, gutted him and set him on fire. He's telling them to back off of you and Russ. Your father is a wild card and by killing Delaney it broke this conspiracy wide open and whoever is behind this mess didn't count on that. They're afraid and they should be."

Grimly, Russ leaned forward and stared at his sister. "Dad had everything under control for 15 years and then you started looking for him and now see what's happening?"

Surprised at the blanket accusation, Brennan asked, "This is all my fault?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Russ replied, "Well, consequences aren't the same as fault." A smirk on his face, her brother added, "My parole officer is philosophical."

Annoyed at Russ, Booth interjected, "Look don't blame her. I tried to look into your mother's death, but I didn't really get far before all of this started happening. I didn't have a lot to go on and your parent's case was a cold one. I could only work on it when I had free time, but I did work on it and maybe that got the wrong attention."

Standing, Russ pointed his finger at Booth, "We only have your word that you worked on it."

Angry, Brennan stepped away from Booth, "Booth has done the best he can. He's my partner and he's trying to help us. You have no right to suspect Booth of being duplicitous. He's an honorable man."

Trying to cool the temperature of the room, Booth stepped forward and placed his hand around her wrist, "Okay now, let's just calm down now you two. . . . I'm on your side and I will find out what's going on. Russ, you've been threatened and Bones is in danger too. I will not let anything happen to her or you. I have some irons in the fire and I need to get back to the Hoover. I have a meeting with Caroline in about thirty-five minutes." Releasing her hand, Booth advised Brennan, "Bones you need to get back to the Lab. We have work to do and we can't do it here." Glancing at Russ, Booth urged him, "You stay here out of sight. You should be safe here." Walking over to the door, Booth grabbed his jacket, "We're going to get this mess sorted out."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Frustrated, Booth stood on the platform and leaned against the railing, "I've been suspended from the FBI. I'm not officially investigating Delaney's murder anymore."

Worried, Brennan stood near Booth and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Can they do that?"

Glumly, Booth responded, "Deputy Director Kirby seems to think so and he had two guys with guns to back him up, so yeah, I'm out."

Studying Gus Harper's remains, Zach noted, "As you can see, Harper's ribs and sternum were practically obliterated by the two shots to his torso."

Annoyed with his friend, Hodgins interrupted him, "Zach, Booth got fired."

Surprised by Hodgins interpretation, Booth shook his head, "Suspended, not fired."

Trying to be realistic Cam crossed her arms and informed her friend, "Suspended is FBI speak for fired."

Disgusted, Booth spoke wistfully, "Do you know what really hurts the most? They took my truck. I got no wheels."

Ignoring the conversation, Zach continued his examination, "The bullets themselves were removed from the body, but Hodgins found some very small fragments, copper, lead, polymer." Listening to Booth complain about his car and his companions mention conspiracies, Zach turned to look at them, "I assume that the only way Booth can get his car back would be to solve the case on his own and we'd help."

Worried about the Squints, Booth straightened and faced them, "No . . . no, no, I can't let you guys do that."

Eager to get the ball rolling, Brennan held up her hand, "Anyone who wants to help Booth, raise their hands."

Stunned, Booth saw everyone raise their hands. A feeling of pride filling him, Booth nodded his head, "Thank you."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After Caroline informed him that Deputy Director Kirby had a military background as a sniper and that he'd been on the same task force Gus Harper had been on, Booth realized that Russ was in danger. Booth had Brennan try to contact her brother as they drove back to their house, but to add to their mounting frustration, Russ wouldn't answer his phone or the one at the house.

Arriving at their home, Booth cautiously opened the front door and with Brennan following behind him, quickly found a pool of blood in the kitchen. Terrified over the fate of her brother, Brennan turned and threw herself into Booth's arms, "That's a lot of blood. No one could survive that kind of blood loss."

Holding her tight, Booth glanced down at the blood, "We . . . you know this may not be Russ' blood. We're just guessing that it's his blood."

Her forehead against his shoulder, Brennan despaired, "Who else could it be? They must have followed Russ here and waited for us to leave. I . . .I"

Moving her at arm's length, Booth tried to catch her eyes, "Hey look, you always tell me not to assume, right? We'll get a sample and take it over to the Lab. Cam can do her thing and tell us if this is Russ' blood. Let's not invite trouble until we have to. Okay?"

Somehow reassured, Brennan looked down at the pool of blood and agreed, "Yes, you're right. We can't assume anything. We don't know what happened. We'll . . . we'll take a sample to Cam. . . . Should we call the police and report this?"

Shaking his head vigorously, Booth responded, "God no, Bones. If we call the cops or the FBI they'll arrest us for suspicion of murder. They could shut down our investigation and believe me, we can't let them do that. We'd lose."

Nodding her head, Brennan agreed, "Yes, you're right again. I'm sorry, I'm having trouble concentrating. I'm not thinking clearly and I need . . . "

Worried for her, Booth pulled her back into his arms, "You're okay, Bones. This is just a shock. We'll find out if this is Russ' blood and then we'll go from there. One thing at a time, Bones. One thing at a time."

Ooooooooooooooooo

While they were waiting for Cam to identify the blood, Brennan had received a call from Father Coulter, a friend of Max Keenan, Brennan's father. They'd met him a few days earlier and Booth had arranged to have the priest watched just in case Max tried to contact him. He'd forgot about the surveillance and only later wished he hadn't.

Informing Brennan that he had something for her, Brennan had agreed to come to the seminary to get it from the priest. Pointing out that they needed to wait until they found out who the blood belonged to, Booth insisted that Brennan wait.

Much to Booth's horror and anger, Brennan slipped out while he went to the bathroom. After he came back to Cam's office and found out that Russ wasn't the owner of the blood, Cam informed him that Brennan had left to go see Father Coulter. Beside himself with worry, Booth ran to the parking garage and drove the car he'd borrowed from Caroline to the seminary, praying that his girlfriend would be alright out of his sight.

On the way over the seminary, he received a phone call from Caroline telling him that Agent Carlson had called her to complain about the surveillance on the priest, Father Coulter. After being informed that Father Coulter was a 90 year old man suffering from Alzheimer's, Booth realized that they'd all been duped and raced Caroline's car as fast as he could to the seminary.

Arriving at the seminary, Booth saw his girlfriend handcuffed to a bench and the man they had all thought was Father Coulter standing next to Brennan. He also observed a truck on the driveway with Russ sitting behind the wheel.

Furious, Booth parked Caroline's car, got out of it, drew his gun and pointed it at the faux priest, "FBI, stop or I'll shoot!"

Fearful for Max's and Booth's safety, Brennan called out to Booth and pleaded with him, "Booth . . . Booth."

Aware that shooting Max would probably destroy his partner, Booth lowered his gun. "Max Keenan, you son-of-a-bitch, how could you do this to her again?"

Unrepentant, Max smiled and walked over to the truck his son was waiting in, "You take care of her, Booth or I'll come back and take care of you." Entering the truck, Max looked over at his daughter and then back at his son, "We have to go."

Backing the truck deliberately, Russ rammed the front of Caroline's car and then drove away.

His disgust with Russ apparent, he holstered his gun and jogged over to where Brennan was handcuffed, "Are you alright?"

Relieved but confused about her feelings, Brennan sat down on the bench, "He gave me Gus Harper's journal. We can use it to go after the corrupt agents that were involved in Agent Harper's death."

Kneeling next to her, Booth unlocked the cuffs with the key he'd kept in his pants pocket and rubbed her wrists gently, "Bones, are you alright?"

Bravely, Brennan looked sadly at her boyfriend, "He's abandoned me again, Booth. Russ gets a father, but I don't."

Angry that Max had been so callous towards Brennan, Booth sat down next to her. Placing an arm around her, he pulled her against him, "To hell with him, Bones. To hell with him and Russ. You don't need them, okay? You got me and we were doing fine before those two assholes showed up in your life. You don't need them okay? You don't. I'm your family. Angela and Hodgins and Zach we're all your family."

Leaning against him, Brennan sighed, "He's my father, Booth."

Changing tack, Booth squeezed her shoulders, "He loves you, Bones. He does. Max just . . . He's just trying to protect you as best as he can. He murdered Delaney and probably whoever was at our house. He's protecting you his way and he knows to do that he can't stick around. Russ is with him, so you don't need to worry about him either. Max will make sure he's safe and I'll make sure you're safe. Okay? I love you Bones. I'm your family, don't forget that. You do have a family just not . . ."

Kissing him, Brennan assured him, "I know Booth. I know you're my family. I love you too."

Oooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth was helping Brennan clean the blood from the kitchen floor when he received a phone call. Caroline called him to tell him that the journal had been given to the Attorney General and both he and Caroline had been reinstated. "We have another burned body. It was found in the same place as Delaney. . . Dr. Saroyan called me and told me that you had found some blood in your house and that you'd given her a sample. She's identified the blood as belonging to Deputy Director Kirby."

Not surprised, Booth muttered, "Shit."

Snorting, Caroline replied, "Yeah Cher', that was my response too. Get your butt over to the crime scene with that girlfriend of yours and do your thing."

Ending the call, Booth turned to Brennan and broke the news, "This blood belonged to Kirby. It's a safe bet that Max did it as a warning to Kirby's people to leave you alone."

A deep sigh escaping her, Brennan shook her head, "My father is a murderer."

Kneeling beside her, Booth removed the blood filled rag from her hands, "Let's not worry about that now, Bones. We'll just finish cleaning this up and then we have a crime scene to get to. Everything will be okay."

Picking up another rag, Brennan moved it through the blood, "Yes, you're right. We are okay." Making a decision she had been putting off for weeks, she advised him, "When we get a chance, I need to talk to you about something. It's nothing to worry about, Booth. It's just something I'd like us to do soon."

Curious, Booth stared at Brennan, "Okay, sure. Whenever you're ready, let me know what it is."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story.

A/N: just in case you thought Brennan forgot about her change of heart about marriage, she's just waiting for a calm time in their life to talk to Booth about it. It will come up again.


	39. Chapter 39

(The Man in the Cell)

This is a reminder that this story is AU. It has been from the start.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

"Booth I need to talk to you," Sitting up in bed, Brennan watched as Booth sat on the edge of their mattress and did his normal stretching routine before he stood up.

Not fully awake yet, Booth slowly turned and smiled a little sleepily at his girlfriend, "Sure Bones what do you want to talk about?" Yawning, he rubbed his left hand over the side of his head and tried to focus, "I think we had too much wine for a school night, Bones. We need to watch that."

A smile on her face, Brennan adored how Booth looked in the morning, sleepy, relaxed and calm. "I meant to talk to you last night, but you distracted me and well . . . after having a little too much wine, I didn't want to talk to you until I knew you were sober."

Cautiously, Booth lowered his arm and studied Brennan's face, "Have I done something wrong?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No of course not, I . . . I just want to ask you something and I want to make sure you're coherent."

Trying not to be concerned about her tone of voice, Booth lay on his side and picked up her hand. Kissing it he looked up at her and smiled, "I'm as coherent as I can be for someone who hasn't had his cup of coffee yet so shoot."

Suddenly nervous, Brennan glanced at the top of his head and let her gaze slide down his body to his knees, "I . . . I've been thinking about us lately, about our living arrangements. I think we need to make a change."

Alarmed, Booth released her hand and sat up, "You want to break up with me? Why?"

Realizing that her anxiety had triggered Booth's own anxieties, Brennan vigorously shook her head, "No, Booth, no. I don't want to break up with you, I love you." Sadly, she clasped her hands on her lap and sighed, "I'm not very good at social interaction, Booth, you know that and as I feared, I've already messed this up. I'm sorry."

Her look of defeat causing Booth to realize that she was having problems with whatever topic she was trying to convey to him, he scooted off the mattress and walked around to her side of the bed. Sitting down next to her, Booth placed his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, "Look, I'm sorry I jumped the gun. Take your time and tell me what it is you want to tell me. I promise to keep my big yap closed until you're done."

Placing her arms around his back, Brennan leaned her forehead against his shoulder, "When I was kidnapped by the Gravedigger and buried alive, the one thing I kept thinking about is, when they find my body, you won't have a legal right to know about my case and . . . and you won't be allowed to make any decisions about the disposal of my body. Thank goodness your name is on the title of this house with mine, but that wouldn't protect you from anyone that claimed to be my heir if they wanted to force you to buy them out."

Rubbing her back, Booth tried to interrupt her, "Bones, look it's . . ."

"No, Booth." Not letting him finish, Brennan pulled back a little and looked into his dark brown eyes, "I've been foolish. I haven't updated my will since we started living together. I haven't made any provisions to protect you from whomever decided that my estate belonged to them and the worse thing is, I've let the world think that all you are to me is a boyfriend. That's inexcusable, Booth. I love you and I didn't think about the future at all and what it would mean to you if I just disappeared or were killed. I'm sorry."

His hands on her upper arms, Booth shook his head, "Bones, I didn't become your boyfriend for your money. Hell, I fell in love with you before you wrote that book of yours and you suddenly became rich. I don't expect you to leave me anything and . . . well, I know you love me and it's alright if the world thinks of me as your boyfriend. I don't give a damn what the world thinks about us anyway. You should know that by now."

Frustrated, Brennan finally blurted, "Will you marry me Booth?"

Stunned, Booth stared in amazement at his partner and girlfriend, "Um . . . are you serious? I mean, um . . . are you really serious?"

Uncertain at Booth's hesitation, Brennan looked down, "You can say no, Booth. It will be fine."

His hands moving to her face, Booth gently tilted her head up so he could see her eyes, "Bones, the answer is yes. Are you kidding me, it will always be yes. I just . . . I mean you caught me by surprise. You don't believe in marriage and I just . . . Okay, never mind all that, I absolutely want to marry you."

Joy filling her, Brennan smiled shyly, "Are you sure? I really meant it when I said you could say no."

Pulling her into a passionate kiss, Booth let her know just what he thought of that possibility. After a little while, they separated, "I know you aren't religious, so would you like to get married by a justice of the peace. Hank could marry us if that's what you'd like. He's a judge but he can also marry us and . . ."

Chuckling, Brennan kissed him again, "We can talk about that later, Booth."

Ooooooooooooooo

It was bad enough that Howard Epps had escaped from prison and had killed an innocent man doing it, but, then he'd proceeded to torture Booth and Brennan by approaching Booth's son at the carousel and then had poisoned Cam when she'd attempted to cut into the head of Epp's wife, Carol, during an autopsy. As hard as they tried, they always seemed to be one step behind the escaped convict and it was proving to be very dangerous for everyone.

After finally finding the rest of Carol Epps' body and the bag that contained the poison that had been placed in the fragile globe Epps had placed in his wife's head, they had arranged a false report to go out on the news that Booth was in the hospital, badly injured and that Zach Addy had died from an explosion. They hoped it would make Howard Epps cocky and careless.

"This is the best way I know how to flush out the little psycho." Sitting in Brennan's office, Booth rubbed his upper arm, "Zach I need you to stay here and Bones, I need you to go home. Agent Clover is going to go with you and make sure you're okay. I have to get over to the Hoover; but I'll be home as soon as I can be."

Annoyed, Zach protested, "Why do I have to stay here?"

Irritated, Booth stood up from the couch, walked over to where Brennan was and kissed her. Straightening, Booth glared at her assistant, "You're dead. You just saw on the news that you're dead. Epps needs to think the news report was right, so I can't have you walking around for anyone to see. For God's sake, stay here and behave."

Watching Booth stride out of the room, Brennan turned to look at her assistant, "Booth is right, Zach. You'll only have to stay here for a day or so. He thinks Epps will try to make a move to contact me fairly soon. Epps thinks he's won the game and he needs to make his final move. All of this will allow us to prepare for his appearance."

Rubbing his chest, Zach complained, "I suppose I can sleep on this couch, but Booth used excessive force when he threw me behind the table, so I'm sure I will be very uncomfortable."

Sympathetic, Brennan frowned and patted Zach's shoulder, "He is very strong, but he did make sure you were safe. You were very brave through it all and I'm proud of you."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the house, Brennan unlocked the door and allowed Agents Clover and Reed to enter the house before her. After searching it to make sure that no one was in the house besides them, they walked back to the front door where Brennan was waiting, "We'll be out front if you need us, Dr. Brennan."

Placing her purse on the table beside the door, Brennan shook her head, "No, it's chilly outside and it's supposed to rain later tonight. Please stay in the house. You will have access to the downstairs bathroom and the kitchen, so that will make your jobs at least bearable. I'm going to go upstairs and take a bath and go to bed. It's been a long day."

Appreciative, Agent Clover smiled, "Thanks, Dr. Brennan." Watching her walk upstairs, Clover waited until he heard the bedroom door open and then close. Turning towards Agent Reed, "Okay, you take the back part of the house and I'll stay in the living room. Booth should be home in an hour or two."

Oooooooooooooooo

The neighborhood quiet in the very early morning hours, Epps carried a ladder he'd found in the garage, moving quietly across the back yard and placed it below the window leading to Parker's bedroom. He'd scouted the house out twice in the last two days and he knew exactly where Booth and Brennan's bedroom was. Silently climbing the ladder, the escaped convict lifted the window up once he got to the top of the ladder and crawled into the room. Amused that the FBI were overconfident and not guarding the outside of the house, he slowly made his way across the room and opened the door. Making sure to be as quiet as possible, he walked down the hallway and into the master bedroom. Entering the semi-dark room, he was surprised to find Booth sitting on a chair near the closet and Brennan standing in the bathroom doorway.

A smirk on his face, Booth pointed his gun at Epps, "I cut through the neighbor's yards from the next street over and used the back door. We were beginning it wonder if you were you were going to show up tonight."

Turning to face Brennan, Epps sneered, "How did you know I'd show up here?"

Disgusted that Epps was in her bedroom, Brennan held her gun steadily and made sure it was aimed at the intruder, "I've been your target since you fled the prison. To get to me we knew you'd either have to come after me at the Lab or here. It was logical to assume you'd come here."

His left hand clenching the tire iron and his right a pistol, Epps made his decision. Throwing the tire iron at Booth he shot off a round at Brennan, then he charged Brennan only to feel pain suddenly lance through his body as it was hit by a bullet to the chest. Stopping, he looked down at his chest and then back at Brennan. Smiling, he uttered, "I win" and fell to the ground.

The gun feeling too heavy to hold, Brennan placed it on the night stand next to the bed and stared at Epps as Agents Clover and Reed charged into the room and Booth knelt over Epps body to make sure the man was dead.

Feeling no pulse, Booth stood up and looked at his agents, "Call the coroner and get him out here." Walking over to where Brennan stood he placed his arms around her, "I'm sorry, Bones. I never meant for you to take the shot. This is my fault. I . . . I'm sorry. I failed you, I'm so sorry."

Trembling, Brennan grabbed the front of Booth's shirt and clutched the material in her hands, "I . . . no, Booth, no . . . I . . . He left us no choice. I did what I had to do. He . . . "

Pulling her firmly against his chest, Booth sighed, "Shhh Bones, he forced you to shoot him, I was here. You didn't have a choice. I just wish I'd been the one to do it. I've got a lot of blood on my hands, his blood wouldn't have made any difference. I'm sorry that you had to do it. This is my fault. I'm sorry."

Her arms snaking around his back, Brennan held her lover tightly, "No, Booth, this isn't your fault so stop blaming yourself. Epps forced this outcome. He got what he wanted. He wanted one of us to kill him and . . ."

His eyes closed, Booth could feel the trembling in Brennan's body start to dissipate. "It's done, Bones. He's dead and he's not going to be a danger to you or anyone else anymore. You did what you had to do to protect yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. I love you, Bones. I'm here for you. You aren't alone."

Sniffing, Brennan released her hold on Booth and moved back a little. Her hands on his arms, Brennan replied, "Yes, you're right. I . . . I'm fine." Turning and looking at her gun, Brennan sighed, "I never really thought I'd ever have to use it. I thought just owning something that big would be a deterrent."

Rubbing her back, Booth pulled her back into his embrace, "Epps was insane, Bones. He wanted you dead and you know that. You could have aimed a shotgun at him and he'd still have gone after you. He was crazy and now he's dead. I'm not sorry he's dead and neither should you. I say good riddance."

Feeling dizzy and a growing pain in her right side, Brennan stared in puzzlement at Booth, "I don't feel very well."

Worried that Brennan was starting to slur hers words, Booth moved closer to the nightstand and flipped on the lamp to brighten the room. His eyes roving over his girlfriend, Booth saw a red bloom slowly spreading on Brennan's right side. Stepping next to her, he called out to Agent Clover, "Call 911, Bones has been hit."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Okay, some things were changed but this story is AU. Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	40. Chapter 40

(Bodies in the Book)

A/N: since chapter 39 was a cliffhanger and we have enough angst in the Bone world right now, I decided to update this story today.

This is a reminder that this story is AU. I have a plan for this story and it will unfold hopefully in a believable manner.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking towards the bookstore, Booth hovered behind Brennan, "Are you sure you're okay enough to do this? I don't think you should be out in the public like this this soon. You're still recovering from being shot you know."

Annoyed at Booth's behavior, Brennan kept walking towards the back entrance to the store, "Booth, quit hovering please. I'm fine. I'm just sore and I'm bored to tears hanging around the house. I'm going back to work tomorrow. That body that was found at the marina has me worried. Angela said it was wrapped in red tape and tied to an anchor. You should have told me that Booth. I shouldn't have to hear about things like that second hand. I am your partner you know. You should have told me about it, not Angela."

Aware of a man running towards them, Booth pulled his gun and aimed it at the young man, "Stop! Damn it stop right there."

Instantly holding up his hands and frozen where he stood, the young man whimpered in terror, "I just wanted an autograph." His hand shaking, he held out a copy of Brennan's book, "Please don't kill me. I just wanted an autograph."

His hand slightly trembling, Booth held his gun aimed at the young man, staring at him. Aware that Booth was acting strangely, Brennan placed her hand on the barrel of the gun and gently pressed downwards calling out to the young man, "Leave, go . . . you need to go now."

Turning the terrified man ran away while Brennan spoke quietly to her partner, "Booth, what's wrong? He's harmless, Booth. The boy just wanted an autograph."

Pulling himself together, Booth slowly placed his gun back into his holster, refusing to look at Brennan, "It's my fault you were hurt. It's all my fault. If you hadn't been working with me, you wouldn't have been kidnapped by the Gravedigger." Pausing, Booth turned to stare at his truck, "I almost lost you because I couldn't protect you and then Epps shot you. I shouldn't have let you be there at the house. I knew he was going to come after you but I should have protected you and because I didn't you got shot. This is all on me. You could have died Bones, twice you've been put in danger and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Stepping next to her fiancé, Brennan placed her arm around his waist, "Booth, I chose to work with you. That was my decision and you certainly can't do your job and be my body guard at the same time. That's ridiculous. None of this was your fault. The Gravedigger kidnapped me because of who I am. I'm the best forensic anthropologist in the country. Whether I worked with you or not, eventually I would have been brought into this case just because of who I am and what I do. As for me being shot by Epps, I will never allow anyone to threaten my friends or invade my home and not defend it. None of this is your fault, Booth. You're taking too much of this onto yourself."

Turning, Booth placed his arms gently around Brennan and replied, "God, I don't know what will happen to me if anything happens to you and you're taken from me. I love you so much. I . . . I love you. Right now, all I see is danger everywhere. I don't know who to trust anymore. I need to protect you. I need . . ."

His body shaking, Brennan held him closely, "Perhaps you should talk to someone Booth . . . about all of this. You've been under a lot of pressure with the Epps case and with the Gravedigger. Maybe you should ask for some time off or maybe you could talk to someone who's been through what you've been through and see how they handled it."

His trembling subsiding, Booth stepped back, "Yeah, maybe that's what I should do. Maybe I should take some time off. I . . ." Stepping away from her, Booth pointed to the back door, "Come on, your fans are waiting for you. I'm alright. I just . . . I'm alright, you don't need to worry about me, Bones. I, uh . . . I . . ."

Her concern growing for her fiancé, Brennan tried to smile, "Yes, the sooner I go in the store the sooner we can leave."

Walking towards the back door, Brennan noticed a large trail of fire ants marching towards the shed where the dumpster was kept for the store. Concerned, she followed the trail with Booth bringing up her rear. Arriving at the shed, Booth opened the door and found a body lying on the floor, "Oh shit."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Entering the bar, Booth moved slowly over to a bar stool and sat down. Waiting for Aldo to finish with a customer, Booth fidgeted and drummed his fingers on the bar top.

Moving down the bar, Aldo stopped in front of Booth, "Man you're wound up so tight it's unreal. What happened?"

Pointing at the Scotch behind this friend, Booth ordered, "Scotch . . . Nothing happened . . . well nothing new happened. You know about Bones being kidnapped and then her being shot. Isn't that enough?"

Wary, Aldo paused before pouring his friend a glass of full of Scotch, "Yeah, but the last time I talked to you you said she was okay. Something must have happened lately because you're acting weird. I know you, what the hell is going on?"

His fingers tapping against the bar, Booth replied, "For one, I'd like my drink."

Hesitating, Aldo poured the drink and handed the glass to his friend, "Alright, here."

Watching Booth drink the amber liquid, Aldo held the bottle in his hand. Once the glass was empty, Aldo leaned on the bar, "Okay, now tell what the hell is going on."

The drink now gone from the glass, Booth set it down on the bar in front of him, "I pulled a gun on some kid. I didn't hurt him but . . . he ran towards Bones and I just pulled my gun and I came so close to pulling the trigger it's not funny. Even after I realized that he was harmless, I couldn't lower my gun. I just . . . I had to force myself to not shoot him and . . . Bones finally pushed the gun down to help me get my shit together. That kid, he might have been eighteen. He just wanted an autograph and I almost shot him for it. I . . . I kept staring at that kid and thinking what if it's a trick and he just wants to kill my Bones. I . . ."

Alarmed, Aldo turned and placed the Scotch bottle back on the shelf. Facing Booth again, he pulled the empty glass towards his side of the bar, "Booze is the last thing you need, Booth. You need help, man. You need to talk to someone before you cross a line you can't come back from."

Annoyed, Booth growled, "I'm talking to you. That's why I'm here."

Shaking his head slowly, Aldo quietly replied, "Booth, you need professional help. I'm just a retired priest and a bar owner. You need someone who knows that the hell they're doing. Doesn't the FBI have a staff psychologist?"

Turning to glare at the front door as a patron entered the bar, Booth forced himself to move his eyes back to Aldo, "I don't want them to think I'm psycho. They may break up my partnership with Bones or move me permanently behind a desk."

A sense of dread filling him, Aldo placed his hand on Booth's hand, "Look, you really need to talk to someone Booth, I'm not kidding. Do you really want to risk killing someone by accident? I know you, you can't let that happen. Please go get some help while you still can. If not for you then for Temperance. Do it today, Booth. Do it today."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Reluctantly, Booth entered the office and spotted the psychologist sitting at the desk near the back wall. Clearing his throat, Booth stopped near a chair facing another chair and announced himself, "Yeah, Agent Seeley Booth. Are you Dr. Wyatt?"

Turning, Gordon Wyatt smiled, "Yes, I am." Pointing at the chair facing him, he welcomed the agent, "Please sit down, Agent Booth. Take a load off."

Warily, Booth sat down and placed his right ankle on his left knee. Wiggling his foot, Booth stared at the toe of his shoe bobbing up and down, "Um, thanks for seeing me even though it's late. I told you on the phone that I need help, so . . ." Sighing, Booth stopped his foot from moving, "I don't know where to begin."

His hand on the chair across from Booth, Gordon sat down, "Why not from the beginning?"

Placing his hand on his thigh, Booth continued to stare at his shoe, "Alright . . . I'm afraid I'm going to lose the woman I love and I don't know how to stop being afraid. She's my partner. She's a forensic anthropologist and probably the bravest person I know. She isn't really afraid of anything and I . . . I need to protect her while we're working together but I've failed her twice in the last few months and I placed her in danger. She's come really close to dying three times if I count Agent Kenton going rogue and it's all because I didn't protect her and I . . . I almost killed a kid yesterday because I thought he was a threat to her. I came so close to killing him that it's a miracle the kid is alive right now." Swallowing, Booth looked at the older man, "I need help. I'm losing my shit and . . . I need help before I kill someone . . . I'm so afraid she's going to die because I can't protect her. I need to be me again. I need to be me so I can really protect her, but I'm not me. I don't who I am right now, but I'm not being me."

Nodding his head, Gordon replied, "I've read your file, Agent Booth. Why do think her close encounters with death are your fault? You're her partner that's true but the circumstances surrounding her kidnapping and her being shot doesn't point towards you being responsible. If anything, you and those geniuses at the Jeffersonian saved her from the Gravedigger and as for her being shot, well, your home was invaded by a psychotic killer. How was that your fault?"

His eyes closed, Booth shook his head, "It's my job to protect her. She . . . I'm her gun. Don't you understand?"

Grimly, the psychologist stated, "There has been a lot going in your life, Agent Booth. Things that have created enormous stress. Skipping over the stress you were under while in the Army and while you were a prisoner of war in Iraq, you became involved with some rather stressful incidents after you joined the FBI. You were almost killed in a failed assassination attempt on Dr. Brennan. She was kidnapped and almost murdered by an FBI Agent but you were able to save her before that happened. Then you and she started a personal relationship and not too long after that she was kidnapped and buried alive. She survived that and recently she was shot when your home was invaded. You have every right to be on edge, Agent Booth, but in no way could anyone blame you for these occurrences. Dr. Brennan is working in a dangerous field. When she's not working with you, she enters war zones and identifies victims of war crimes there. Again, a very dangerous profession. Why do you think you're responsible for her troubles? Clearly she doesn't."

Calmly, Booth replied, "Because it's my responsibility to protect her when I can. You don't seem to get that."

Nodding his head, Gordon responded, "Let's talk about your childhood."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "I don't understand. What does my childhood have anything to do with this? I . . ."

Holding up his hand, Gordon smiled sadly, "You'd be surprised how things that happen in our childhood affect our actions or reactions as an adult."

"Doc, look I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but . . ." Shaking his head, Booth pleaded with him, "Look, I need help taking care of my partner. I can't do that if I see danger everywhere. That's just going to earn me a ticket to a psych ward. Can't you give me a pill or something?"

Shaking his head, Gordon replied, "Pills aren't the answer, Agent Booth. You don't need to be drugged. You need to let me help you my way. If you really want my help then please listen to what I have to say."

Leaning back against the chair, Booth slowly nodded his head, "Alright, I mean what choice do I have? If I don't get my shit together Bones is going to start to think she's involved with someone whose crazy. I'm pretty sure I scared her a little when I drew on that kid. I didn't mean to do that, but I did. She needs to be able to trust me and right now, I'm not sure she should."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Stepping into their bedroom, Booth tried to be quiet as he undressed and slid onto the bed. Settling on the mattress, he stared at the ceiling, trying to find sleep.

Rolling over, Brennan placed her hand on his hip, "How did your meeting with the psychologist go?"

Filled with dread, Booth continued to stare at the ceiling, "He . . . he wants me to stay out of the field for a little while." Turning his head, he tried to smile, "It's just for a short time, Bones. I need to get my shit together. You saw what I did with that kid. I almost shot him. I came really really close to ending that kid's life. I just need some time . . . is that okay? I talked to Agent Sullivan and he said that he could partner up with you for a week or two. You know just temporarily. I'll be back in the field in no time, Bones. I . . . I just need to do this for us. I need to . . ."

Placing her head on his shoulder, Brennan draped her arm across his chest, "Of course, Booth. That isn't a problem. As long as it's temporary I can work with anyone, you know me. I'm very accommodating."

Almost snorting, Booth kept his real opinion to himself, "Yeah, you're real good about that. Thanks Bones."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story so far. Thank you.


	41. Chapter 41

(The Boneless Bride in the River)

This is a reminder that this story is AU.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Standing on the bank of the river, Agent Sullivan watched as Dr. Temperance Brennan studied the peculiar body found in the chest. "So it's not suicide right?"

Astonished, Brennan turned to look at her temporary partner, "I do hope you are making an effort to be amusing because I can't imagine why anyone would think a body found in a locked trunk in a river would be a suicide."

Shrugging his shoulder, Sullivan replied, "Improper disposal of a body? I mean someone's relative died and they didn't want to spring for a funeral so they just put the body in a trunk and dumped it."

Amused, Cam shook her head, "But they cut the body open first, appeared to remove all of the bones to make the body look like this and then sewed it back up before placing it in the trunk? Why?"

Not committed to his theory, Sullivan made a few notes in his notebook, "I don't know. You're the squints not me. I mean the only thing I can really rule out is suicide. If you'll tell me it's murder then I can start my investigation."

Standing, Brennan stared with interest at Agent Timothy Sullivan, "We'll have to take the body back to the Lab to determine cause of death. We can't rule out murder at this time. It's possible that this is the improper disposal of a body, but I think that's highly unlikely."

Chuckling, Sullivan placed his notebook in his pocket, "Eh, I'm not married to the idea. I'm going back to the Hoover. You can call me when you know for sure if I need to be involved."

Watching the Federal Agent walk up the bank, Cam shrugged her shoulders, "Let's get the body back to the Lab. We should be able to determine rather quickly what killed her."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Nervously bobbing his right knee up and down, Booth stared at his psychologist as the man flipped through a few folders. "You know, maybe I don't need to talk to you after all. I mean it was the one time and really I had a right to draw a gun on the guy. He charged at us in the dark with something in his hand. I had every right to assume the guy was carrying a gun. I'm just making a mountain out of a tiny mole hill." Standing, Booth straightened his tie, "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Doc."

Purposely moving over to the door, Booth heard Gordon Wyatt say "And what about the part where you had to fight with yourself not to shoot your gun even though you knew that the man was harmless? Doesn't that worry you?"

His hand on the doorknob, Booth squeezed it until his knuckles were white. "I over reacted. I blew the whole thing out of proportion. . . . My partner needs me. She hates working with anyone but me."

Placing the folders on the table next to him, Gordon clasped his hands and placed them on his lap, "Isn't your partner working with Agent Timothy Sullivan? He's a very good agent as far as I know. Don't you trust him to protect your partner?"

Turning to face the psychologist, Booth crossed his arms, "I don't trust anyone Doc. It's easier that way."

Curious, Gordon asked, "There is absolutely no one in this world that you trust? No one at all? That seems a bit paranoid don't you think?"

His body rigid, Booth replied, "Look, I trust my grandfather and I trust Bones. I don't need to trust anyone else."

"When you were in the Army, you had to trust High Command didn't you." Studying Booth's rigid stance, Gordon shook his head, "They asked you to do some terrible things. That must have involved some trust don't you think?"

Angry, Booth ground his teeth for a few seconds, "Of course I trusted them. What they asked me to do was for the good of my country or I would never have done those things. I got rid of evil men who were doing evil things."

Pointing at the chair across from him, Gordon complained, "You really do need to sit down, Agent Booth. I'm getting a crick in my neck looking up at you."

Glumly, Booth moved back over to the chair and sat down heavily, "Look, I'm fine. I shouldn't have bothered you. That little talk we had yesterday seemed to help. I was just feeling a little, um . . . out of sorts lately. Everyone has problems and mine aren't any worse that anyone else's. . . . Bones, got hurt under my watch and I let her down. She's better and she's back at work. She's fine so I'm fine."

Crossing his legs, Gordon commented, "You place a high premium on trust. Do you think your partner trusts you?"

Uncertain where Gordon was going with the question, Booth warily replied, "Why wouldn't she trust me? I've done a pretty good job . . . I mean, um . . . I've saved her from some pretty hairy situations."

"Situations that happened on your watch, correct?" Watching Booth carefully, Gordon witnessed a tick erupt on his patient's cheek.

His anger growing, Booth shook his head, "She doesn't blame me for those things. The Gravedigger kidnapped her when she was walking to her car and I was at the Hoover and Kenton, he kidnapped Bones when I was in the hospital. I couldn't have prevented those things from happening. Bones knows that, she trusts me."

Prodding, Gordon asked, "What about when Epps invaded your home and shot Dr. Brennan? Weren't you in the room then? Why didn't you protect her then? Why was she even there?"

Furious, Booth shot to his feet, "You son-of-a-bitch, do you think I wanted to risk Bones' life? She does what the hell she wants. All I can do is try to protect her. She's too brave for her own damn good sometimes. She thinks she can handle anything and I . . ." Swallowing, Booth's anger suddenly deflated, "When she agreed to be my partner she meant it. She wants to be my backup and I like that, I really do. It's just that . . . it's just that I'm afraid she's going to get killed being my partner, just like Teddy Parker. I worry about that all of the time. Hell the first time I met her it was to rescue her from armed insurgents in a jungle in Central America. She . . . she's so damn brave and it's hard to protect someone like that."

"Parker was your spotter in the Army correct?" Curious, Gordon stared intently at Booth, "He died under your watch."

Sadly, Booth sat back down, "Yeah, he did. Bones is the first real partner I've had since then. After Parker was killed I usually went out on solo missions. Sometimes I worked with the CIA but I usually worked alone. When I had to I usually partnered up with Corporal John Smith. I could count on him to do his job right."

"Why did you allow yourself to partner up with Dr. Brennan?" Uncrossing his legs, Gordon leaned forward, "Why risk her death on your hands?"

Bluntly, Booth replied, "She's a genius. I've never met anyone like her. She can look at a pile of bones and tell you if that person was a man or a woman. She can tell you if they were young or old and she can tell you how they died. She helps me solve cases that no one else would be able to solve. We get justice for people who need it. We get justice for the people that have been forgotten. We make murderers pay for the shit they've pulled. They think they got away with something and Bones helps me to prove them wrong. Of course I want to work with her. I just need to do a better job of protecting her. I just need to . . . " Stopping, Booth rubbed his eyes and leaned back against the chair.

"You feel a lack of control and you don't like that, do you?" His eves boring into Booth, Gordon shook his head, "Perhaps she's so brave because she trusts you so much. She counts on you to protect her from any evil that comes her way, so she's willing to take risks. That's a lot of trust, Agent Booth."

Opening his eyes, Booth shook his head, "Why does she trust me like that? I'm nothing special. I've never had anyone trust me like she trusts me. I don't really understand why either. She had a lot of shit done to her when she was younger and really, you'd think she wouldn't trust anyone but she trusts me. I . . . I don't know why."

"Don't you?" Leaning back against his seat, Gordon crossed his legs again, "You love her, Agent Booth. Have you ever loved anyone like you love her?"

Shaking his head, Booth softly replied, "No, I never have."

Nodding his head, Gordon stated, "And it's probably safe to say, she's never loved anyone like she loves you. That's why both of you trust each other so much and that's why you're going to be alright, Agent Booth. Your trust is not misplaced and neither is hers. . . . I think the other day, when the man charged at you in the dark, you did exactly what you were supposed to do. You drew your gun and handled the situation. You may have been a little emotional about the experience because Dr. Brennan was still recovering from being shot by Epps so you were feeling very stressful. You just needed to talk to someone about the rather heavy events that's been happening to you and Dr. Brennan lately. It's been a lot to take in and really I think for the most part you've handled everything quite well. I think it should be safe for you to go back into the field with your partner if you want to, Agent Booth. You needed some down time that's all. I recommend that you and your partner take some vacation time. Go somewhere fun and forget about the things that have been going on around you lately. You've both been put under extreme stress and you both are going to need to learn how to take time for yourselves. Life isn't just about solving murders and identifying bodies."

Staring at the older man, Booth asked, "So I'm not going nuts?"

Sad for the younger man, Gordon replied, "No, you're not. You've been under a lot of stress. If in the future you need to talk to someone, please come to see me. Don't bottle up all of that tension, Agent Booth. You're going to die a young man if you keep that up. Find someone to confide in other than Dr. Brennan. Come to me whenever you need to."

Relieved, Booth felt the tension drain from his body, "Thanks, Doc. I was really afraid I was losing it."

A smile playing on his lips, Gordon shook his head, "No, you aren't losing it, Agent Booth. I think you actually found what you've been looking for a very long time and you've been afraid that someone was going to come along and take it from you. Under the circumstances, I think that's normal. You and your partner are going to be fine. I promise."

Oooooooooooooooo

Entering the bedroom, Brennan found her fiancé sitting on the bed, reading a book. "Hello Booth. How was your meeting with Dr. Wyatt?"

Pleased to see her, Booth closed his book and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed, "Hey yourself. It was fine."

Walking across the room, Brennan held her right hand behind her back, "Do you remember when we were in Central America and you carved that little bear for me?"

Leaning forward, Booth patted the mattress next to him hoping she'd sit down, "Yeah, of course. It wasn't much."

A little nervous, Brennan sat down next to him, "Well, I was thinking about your little bear this afternoon. That bear was the first present I had received from anyone since I was a child. When you gave it to me, I . . . I wasn't sure what to make of it, but I valued it very much, Booth."

Moving her hand from behind her back, she showed him the bear, "I still have him."

Plucking it from her hand, Booth smiled, "It's not very good."

Her fingers resting over the bear, Brennan shook her head, "You're wrong, Booth. It's probably the best present I've ever received. It was unexpected and it came with no strings. You just made it and handed to me. . . It made me realize that there are people in this world that do nice things for people because they can, not because it's required or expected. Why are you nice to me, Booth? Why do you trust me like you do?"

Puzzled, Booth took the bear back and placed it on the nightstand. "It's not hard to be nice to you, Bones. I love you and I trust you because you've never done anything to make me think I shouldn't. . . . Why do you trust me, Bones?"

Placing her hand in his hand, Brennan frowned, "Perhaps because you've been there for me time after time. Because you accept me for who I am and don't expect me to change into something I'm not."

Pulling her hand up to his lips, Booth kissed the back of her hand, "I've been acting a little jumpy lately and I know I've been really temperamental. I think I've been acting that way because I almost lost you three times and . . . well, Bones, I love you and I worry about you. It's who I am. I don't want to lose you."

Leaning forward, Brennan kissed him tenderly on the lips, "I love you too, Booth. I know you worry about me but you don't need to do that. We're partners. I have your back and you have mine. Now, I'd like to get married this week. Would Friday be good for you? We can take Friday off, get married and go away for the weekend."

Surprised, Booth shook his head, "Just like that? Don't you want a big wedding? I thought for sure you'd want to plan something big and invite your friends."

Shrugging her shoulder, Brennan smiled, "As long as you're there then that's all I need."

Kissing her, Booth returned her smile, "You know what? You want to get married, Friday, then Friday it is."

Her lips crashing into his, Brennan kissed her fiancé with as much passion and love as she could show him.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think of my story so far?


	42. Chapter 42

(The Priest in the Churchyard)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Royal Diner, Booth drank his coffee while Brennan poked at her salad with her fork, "Are you still angry with me?"

Carefully placing his cup down, Booth shook his head, "No, you don't believe in God and I do. I wish you were a little more respectful when you talked to priests, but since that's not going to happen . . . well, anyway, no I'm not mad. You are who you are and I'm who I am. We'll just agree to disagree when it comes to God and heaven."

Worried, Brennan placed her fork down, "I'm not going to change, Booth. You know that."

Leaning back against his chair, Booth draped his arm across the back of the empty chair beside him, "I know that. I don't expect you to change. I just need you to remember that I'm not going to change either."

Clearing her throat, Brennan stared at her salad and asked the question she'd been dreading to ask for the last few hours, "Do you still want to marry me?"

Shocked, Booth dropped his arm from the chair and leaned forward, "What? What kind of question is that? . . . Wait . . . do you want to call off our wedding? Why? Just because we argued doesn't mean we're through Bones. It was just bickering. We do that all the time."

Relieved, Brennan reached across the table and gripped Booth's hand, "No, of course not. I just wanted to make sure you still wanted to marry me, that's all."

Grimly, Booth captured her hand with his other hand, "Look Bones. I love you and there is no way I'm calling off our wedding. We bicker. We do it all the time. That doesn't mean I don't love you or I'm falling out of love with you. It just means we're two very independent people who don't like to give ground unless we have too. I'm crazy in love with you and I want to marry you."

Nodding her head, Brennan swallowed and replied, "I love you too, Booth. I want to marry you."

Partially standing, Booth leaned over the table and kissed her, "We're getting married tomorrow, Bones. Nothing and no one is going to stop us either. You and me are fine. You know me and I know you. We're going into this with our eyes wide open. We're a package deal and well, I'm running out of cliché's Bones." Laughing, Booth sat back down, "We're fine. Tomorrow we're going to get married and we're going to go on a little honeymoon. Maybe this summer we can take two weeks and go on a real honeymoon but right now, we're getting married."

A smile now gracing her lips, Brennan agreed, "Yes, tomorrow we're getting married."

oooooooooooooooo

Standing outside of Judge Lutrell's chamber, Angela squealed when she saw her best friend come around the corner with her fiancé. Barely able to contain her excitement, she grabbed Hodgins wrist and squeezed it quite painfully, "Oh, she looks so beautiful."

Worried that the blood was being cut off to his left arm, Hodgins pried her hand off and forced a smile on his lips, "Angela you really need to calm down."

Ignoring him, the artist ran the few feet separating her and her friend and threw her arms around Brennan, "Oh Sweetie, you look so beautiful."

Determined to accept the moment, Brennan hugged her friend back and then tried to separate herself from Angela, "Thank you, Angela. Thank you for coming."

Her arm now linked around Brennan's arm, Angela gushed, "Are you kidding me? No one was going to keep me from this wedding."

His hand placed on Brennan's lower back, Booth cleared his throat, "Look we need to get into Hank's chamber now. He's doing us a favor and I sure don't want to be late."

Realizing she was holding things up, Angela moved over to where Hodgins, Cam and Zach were standing and waited for the couple to pass them.

Looking around, Booth shook his head, "I guess Pops couldn't come. Rebecca said she couldn't take Parker out of school because of some test so. . ." Reaching for the door knob, Booth smiled at his fiancé, "Come on Bones, this is it. We've waited long enough. We're doing this."

Suddenly nervous, Brennan forced herself to smile, "Yes, we are doing this." Stepping into the judge's chamber once Booth had the door open, Brennan was surprised to see Janie Lutrell, Caroline Julian and Booth's grandfather standing across the room. Turning, Brennan informed Booth, "Hank made it Booth. He's here."

Hurrying into the room and past Brennan, Booth strode over to where his grandfather was standing and wrapped his arms around the old man, "Pops, thanks for coming."

Patting his grandson's back, Hank grinned, "Are you kidding me? My Shrimp is finally getting married. No way I'd miss that, no way."

His grin big and bright, Booth released his grandfather and moved over to hug Janie. "Thank you."

A tear falling down her cheek, Janie replied, "You bet, Booth. I'm so happy for you."

Stepping away from Janie, Booth stepped closer to Caroline and smiled, "Thanks for coming."

Placing her arms around her favorite Federal Agent, Caroline hugged him, "It's about time, Cher'".

Surprised, Booth returned her hug, and then stepped over to where Brennan was standing and faced his friend, Hank Lutrell, "Thanks Hank. I know this is short notice."

Winking at Booth, Hank chuckled, "Ha, I've been waiting a long time for you to come to your senses and settle down. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Motioning for Brennan and Booth's friends to come forward, he smiled, "Okay everyone, I have a trial in thirty minutes, so let's do this thing." Beaming, he opened his bible, found the relevant pages and started the ceremony.

When the ceremony was almost complete, Hank asked if the couple would like to say anything.

Booth, suddenly nervous looked at his grandfather and then back at his bride, "Yeah, I would." His eyes now focused on his bride, he said, "I waited a long time to get married and Pops was sure I never would. Well, I was beginning to think I never would too, but you came along and . . . . you just blew me away. The first time I met you I knew you were the one for me and I just needed to find a way to get you to see that I was the one for you. . . . I love you Bones. I've never loved anyone like I love you and I will try my best to make you happy. Thank you for taking a chance. I know that wasn't easy and I really love that you put your worries aside for me. Thank you."

Gripping his hands, Brennan nervously swallowed, "I love you Booth. What we're doing is not a risk to me. This isn't taking a chance. I know who you are and you know who I am. We're both going into this with our eyes wide open and I'm confident that this is what we need to do. You make me happy, Booth. Never doubt that for a minute. You make me very happy."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Standing on the courthouse steps, Booth kept his arm securely around his wife's waist as their friends chatted with them. Noticing that his grandfather was getting tired, Booth released Brennan and advised everyone, "Hey, why don't we move this over to the Founding Fathers? We can eat some lunch and visit some more before Bones and I get on the road."

Shaking her head, Caroline remarked, "Not on your life. You two love birds go about your business. I'm going to take Hank Booth back to his home and everyone else can go back to work. It's still a work day even if you and Dr. Brennan disrupted it."

Surprised, Hank shook his head, "No one is taking me home. I got here by cab and I can go home by cab."

Annoyed, Caroline walked down the steps until she was standing next to him. Placing her arm around his arm, the prosecutor advised him, "I said I'm taking you home, Mr. Booth and that's that."

Amused, Booth shook his finger at his grandfather, "Just do what she says, Pops. It's easier that way."

Grumbling, Hank shook his head, "I don't like people telling me what to do. I'm a grown man and I've been making my own decisions for a long time now."

Pulling him gently down the steps, Caroline smiled, "All you Booth men are too stubborn for your own good."

Watching the pair descend the steps, Cam smiled and finally turned to look at Booth and Brennan, "I'll see you two next week. Don't you dare come back this weekend and I mean it."

Brennan's hand in his, Booth started to descend the steps to the street below, "You can count on it. Bones and I are turning off our phones and they aren't coming back on until Monday morning. You know where we'll be, so if there's an emergency you can call there."

Grumbling, Angela warned her friends, "It had better be a zombie apocalypse if everyone knows what's good for them."

Moving steadily down the steps, Brennan asked her new husband, "We aren't really going to turn our phones off are we?"

Reaching the bottom step, Booth replied, "You bet we are. Come on Bones. We're going to have fun. We're going on a little honeymoon and believe me you aren't going to want your phone on this weekend. Besides, you're going to be too tired to do come back early even if they want you too. I'll make sure of that."

Amused, Brennan gripped Booth's hand harder and walked with him towards his truck. "You're rather sure of yourself. What makes you think you won't be tired too?"

Laughing, Booth stopped and kissed her, "Oh, I'm counting on it."

Ooooooooooooooooo

So let me know what you think of my story so far.


	43. Chapter 43

(The Priest in the Churchyard - part 2)

Remember this story is AU.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Exiting the bathroom, Booth found Brennan sitting on the couch near the window, hunched over her phone. Walking rapidly across the hotel room, Booth snatched her phone from her hands, "Hey, no phone, remember?"

Her hand reaching for her phone, Brennan complained, "I have over 100 emails, Booth. At this rate, when I get back I'm going to spend hours answering them."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth pocketed her phone, "That's what they invented the delete button for. You promised me that you'd keep your phone turned off this weekend. It's our honeymoon and that means no work."

Resigned, Brennan stood up and placed her arms around his waist, "I did promise." Kissing him, Brennan smiled, "You know who you married, Booth. I have a hard time doing nothing."

Returning her kiss, Booth laughed, "Yes, I did and I don't think what we've been doing is nothing, but yes, I know that you like to work and it's up me to make sure you relax. I'm your husband and it's in the husband hand-book which I memorized before I got married. You're going to have to put up with me too, so no take backs either. You said yes and now you're stuck with me." Kissing her again, Booth's lips lingered over hers for a minute and then stepped back, "Come on, let's go to dinner. I'm starving." Taking her hand in his, he pulled her to the door, "It's my turn to pick restaurants. That last one you picked was terrible."

"It was not." Following him out of the room, Brennan closed the door behind her, "Just because the portions were smaller than you're used to, doesn't mean the food was terrible."

Tapping the down button for the elevator, Booth exclaimed, "Ha, how would we know? They didn't give us enough food to taste let alone fill anyone up. They charged you all that money for a few bites of food and then we had to stop at the hotdog stand to get me some food on the way back to the hotel. That's just ridiculous."

The elevator arriving, Booth held the door open while Brennan entered the car, "I'm a regular person, Bones. Those hoity toity places just chafe my butt."

Ignoring the couple standing on the right side of the elevator, Brennan shook her head, "I don't know what hoity toity means, but I can surmise that it means expensive. I wanted to treat you to food you would never buy for yourself."

Snaking his arm around her back, Booth kissed her cheek, "Thank you. I really mean that, but I don't need to be treated to stuff like that. It's a rip off. They charged you $150 for two plates of nothing with two glasses of wine and a dessert a mouse would have complained about. I don't want you to waste your money on me like that."

Her laughter light and care free, Brennan replied, "Alright, no more hoity toity restaurants."

The elevator arriving on the ground floor, the doors opened and Booth stepped out, holding the door open for Brennan and the other couple, he held his free hand out to his wife, "Thanks, Bones."

Exiting the car, Brennan took Booth's hand and smiled, "You're welcome, Booth."

Oooooooooooooo

Their hands clasped together, Booth and Brennan walked down the sidewalk looking into store windows once in a while if something caught their attention. The night was cool and the sky was clear, so they were in no hurry to get back to their hotel.

Pointing at an ice cream store across the street, Booth exclaimed, "Ice cream!" Tugging on her hand, he looked both ways and started to cross the street, "Come on, Bones, my treat."

Following him across the street and into the near empty store, Brennan smiled as her husband stopped to read the list of flavors available.

Glancing at the board, Booth smiled and pointed, "Alright, Rocky Road." Turning his attention towards the clerk standing behind the counter, he realized that something was wrong with the young woman. Glancing around the room, he didn't see what the problem was, but he felt the hairs on his neck stand up. His gut telling him that something was seriously wrong, he walked over to the counter and pulled a napkin toward him. Grabbing his pen from his jacket pocket, he wrote quickly and then held it up for the clerk to read. A quick nod was all he needed. Turning he smiled at Brennan, "Hey, you know what, I don't want any ice cream after all. Why don't we go get a beer instead?"

Disappointed, Brennan shook her head, "No, Booth, now that we're here I'd like some ice cream."

His worry growing, Booth shook his head, "Please Bones. Let's go. I really want that beer."

Puzzled at his behavior, Brennan glanced around and noticed the clerk standing behind the counter, the young woman's back rigid with a look of fear plastered on her face, "Yes, maybe you're right. Beer does sound better."

Relieved, Booth pulled her hand as he walked back to the entrance, "Yeah, come on."

Once they were outside, Booth walked out of sight of the shop window and then stopped, "They're being robbed." Pulling his phone from his pocket, Booth called 911. "Yeah there's a robbery in progress as Ye Old Ice Cream Shoppe on Main Street. I didn't see the robber but the clerk was able to let me know she was in trouble." Ending the call, Booth pulled his gun from his holster that he kept on his belt at the small of his back. "They're on the way. You aren't armed so please go into the store over there and wait."

Concerned, Brennan objected, "But I can help."

Shaking his head, Booth reminded her, "You don't have a weapon, Bones. Please go into the store. I'll wait out here for the police to arrive and then I'll join you. Okay?"

Reluctantly, Brennan walked next door and entered the clothing store. Watching her partner from the window, Brennan noticed a police car coming down the street. The cruiser stopping in the road in front of the store she was standing in, the police officer exited his car and noticed Booth hold up his FBI badge and then point at the ice cream store.

Grimly, the officer strode over to where Booth was standing, "Do you know how many are involved?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "No, when we entered the store, I noticed the clerk was scared. I wrote a note on a napkin asking if she was in trouble and she nodded her head and pointed behind her making sure no one could see her hand from the door behind her. I'm assuming that a robbery is in progress. I have no idea how many people are in the store, but there aren't any customers in the store."

Grateful for the information, Officer Pinkley removed his gun from his holster, "It's almost time for them to close up so at least we have that going for us."

Another patrol car stopping in the street caused nearby pedestrians to stop and gawk. Waving his hand at a group of people across the street, Booth pointed down the street. One of the members of the group, seeing the guns, decided that distance was in order and made sure everyone in his group started to move away from the area.

Joining Booth and Officer Pinkley, Officer Krandall was soon apprised of the situation. "Okay, I'll go around to the back of the store and you two stay out here. Give me about five minutes and then come in the front."

Before the officer could move, two men burst through the door of the ice cream store and started to run down the street.

Shouting, Officer Pinkley ordered the men to stop. Turning the robbers turned to shoot at the officers, unaware that they had three guns pointed at them. Shooting their guns, both men realized their mistake when three guns returned fire and bullets hit them. Crumpling to the ground, they knew they'd made a huge mistake.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Joining Brennan in the dress shop next door, Booth smiled and held his arms out wide. Brennan relieved that Booth was okay, rushed into his arms, kissed him and then stepped back. Punching her husband in the arm, Brennan reminded him, "This is our honeymoon, Booth. We both promised that we wouldn't work this weekend."

Rubbing his arm, Booth frowned, "I'm sorry, you're right. Let's go back to the hotel room and stay there until tomorrow night. We'll order room service and we won't leave the room until its time to drive back home."

Stepping forward, Brennan placed her arms around Booth's chest, "I was worried. You needed me and I wasn't able to help you."

Rubbing her back, Booth glanced at the store clerk standing nearby watching the police and ambulances through the window, "I had back up, Bones. We took care of it and I'm fine. You can see I'm fine."

Squeezing her eyes, Brennan felt a tear fall down her cheek, "This is a terrible honeymoon, Booth. When we go on a real honeymoon we're leaving the country."

Chuckling, Booth pulled a little way from her and kissed her, "Yes, ma'am. That sounds like a great idea."

Oooooooooooooooo

So let me know what you think of my little story. Thank you.


	44. Chapter 44

(The Killer in the Concrete)

A/N: remember I'm not retelling the episodes. I'm weaving my story though and around the episodes, making changes when it's necessary to further my story.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Rushing into the hangar Brennan saw Booth tied to a chair, his face bloody his eyes boring into a man holding some kind of weapon. The man was pointing it at her husband threatening him. Her father racing beside her, she noticed a portly man run away towards the Hangar's front entrance. Pointing at the fleeing Mob Boss she watched her father chase the man as she rushed over to where Booth sat imprisoned.

Clark Lightner realizing that the game was up, turned to escape when Booth threw himself sideways and knocked Lightner down. Landing on top of Lightner's legs Booth wiggled his arms trying to get lose from his ropes, but quickly realized that he was stuck until someone untied him.

Brennan reaching her partner hurriedly untied him and soon had him free. Pushing the chair out of the way, she managed to move him away from Lightner who lay still on the concrete floor. Moving over to where the injured man panted in pain, she noticed the screw driver was now sticking out of the kidnapper's chest. Coldly she advised him, "If you don't move, you may live."

Calling 911, Brennan called for an ambulance as she moved back over to where Booth lay. Ending the call, she placed her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him, "We're going to talk about this later."

His kiss light but weak, Booth lay where he was and nodded his head, "I knew you'd find me."

Her hand brushing tears from her cheeks, Brennan witnessed FBI agents pouring into the building behind her. "I knew you'd wait for me to find you."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Furious that Booth had been tortured, Brennan had rode with him in the ambulance to the hospital. Stoic, she watched as the paramedics worked on him to make sure he was stable when they arrived at the hospital.

After they'd arrived, she'd been forced to wait in the waiting area while her partner's wounds were taken care of. Filling out paper work, she was soon joined by the Deputy Director of the FBI.

Sitting down next to Brennan, Cullen glanced at the entrance as Agents Morris Harris and Lester Brown hurriedly entered the area. Charging over to where Brennan sat, Harris glanced at Cullen and then back at Brennan, "How is he?"

Her eyes flicking towards the doors leading into the back where Booth was being worked on, replied, "He was tortured. His right leg was burned with a hot screwdriver he has multiple contusions on his chest, stomach and face. He was kicked on his lower torso so they're doing an MRI to make sure he doesn't have any serious injuries."

His hand on the chair next to Brennan, Harris slowly sat down, "I swear I'm going to kill him. He should have had backup with him."

Leaning around Brennan, Cullen responded, "I believe Booth and I will be having a long conversation about that when he comes back to work."

Curious, Lester walked over to the doors leading to the back and opened one. Peering inside, he glanced back at Brennan, Cullen and Harris and slipped through the doors. Quickly checking each room, he soon found Booth who was glaring at a man dressed in scrubs.

"Look, Doc. I'm going home. You can't keep me here against my will." His anger palpable, Booth seethed while his doctor reiterated his position.

"Listen to me Agent Booth." Checking a sheet of paper on his clipboard, Dr Lahti scowled, "You were tortured. I want to keep you overnight. We need to monitor you because of that bruised kidney. It appears to be a minor injury which is miraculous considering you were deliberately kicked."

His patience at an end, Booth shook his head, "You told me that all you can do for me is to give me some pain medicine and I'm supposed to rest. Okay, well I can do that at home. I can't stay here. My wife needs me at home and I'm not staying here. It will just worry the shit out of her. I won't put up with that. She's been through a bunch of crap lately and she needs me. I'm going home."

Clearing his throat, Lester interrupted, "It's alright Doc. His wife, Dr. Brennan is out in the waiting area. Let her look over his MRI and test results and I can guarantee you that she'll make him behave."

His anger erupting, Booth sat up in bed and winced, "Who the hell let you back here?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Lester replied, "I did. Everyone is worried and so I decided to reconnoiter."

Holding his hand pressed against his side, Booth shook his head and turned his attention back to the physician, "Do like he says. My wife will raise a stink until she checks out my tests and believe me you don't want to get on her bad side."

"She's a doctor?" Moving over to where Lester stood, Dr. Lahti pointed at Booth, "You can stay with your stubborn friend." Looking back at Booth Lahti ordered, "Don't move, I'll be right back."

Oooooooooooooooooo

After examining Booth's MRI and other tests, Brennan assured Dr. Lahti that it would be okay to release her husband, "I will make sure that he gets plenty of bed rest."

Assured, the emergency doctor allowed Booth to sign himself out. As the injured agent was being wheeled out to the parking lot, Booth spied Cullen standing just outside the entrance. Bracing himself, he waited as the nurse pushing the chair stopped and looked at Brennan, "We'll wait here while you go get your car."

Stepping over to where Booth sat, Cullen shook his head, "You look like shit."

Wary, Booth shifted in his chair, "Thank you."

Laughing, Cullen smiled, "We will be having a rather long conversation when you get back to work about backup and its proper use. Just so you know that."

Not amused, Booth frowned, "Yes Sir, I figured we would."

Patting Booth's arm, Cullen glanced at Harris and Lester, "Melvin Gallagher has been taken to the Hoover. You two get back there and help process him. Lightner didn't make it. He died on the operating table."

Each of them patting Booth's shoulders, both agents nodded their head at the Deputy Director and left.

Staring intently at Booth, Cullen shook his head, "Dr. Brennan's father got away. She admitted that she asked him to help find you since she thought we were doing such a poor job looking for you."

Silent, Booth refused to look his Boss's boss.

Sighing, Cullen saw Brennan drive up with her car, "I'm going to have a little talk with your wife as soon as I can arrange it. Both of you give me headaches, just so you know that." Patting Booth on the shoulder, he walked away.

Nurse Connie, fascinated with the agent in the wheel chair smiled, "You sure have an interesting job."

Irritated, Booth hunched his shoulders, "Yeah, I know."

Ooooooooooooo

Sitting on his recliner in their living room, Booth channel surfed his TV while Brennan watched him from the couch. Starting to feel uncomfortable with her relentless staring, Booth finally shut off the TV, "Okay, say it. Get it out of your system."

Her face an emotionless mask, Brennan began, "You went after Ice Pick with no backup, Booth. You could have come and got me or you could have took Harris or Lester even though Lester is a rookie."

Staring at the black screen of his TV, Booth finally shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, I admit it, I got cocky. I thought of Ice Pick as this one legged old man and I didn't think he was dangerous. I screwed up." Turning his gaze towards Brennan, Booth frowned, "I'm sorry I put you through that. I'll make sure I have proper backup from now on, okay?"

Relieved that Booth wasn't trying to defend what he'd done, Brennan stood up and walked over to the recliner. Sitting on the arm of the chair, Brennan placed her arm around his shoulder, "I was so worried that I wouldn't find you in time."

Taking her hand in his, Booth rubbed his thumb along one of her fingers, "I'm sorry, Bones. I really am. I made a mistake, but I'm okay. I'm home and everything is fine."

Her voice rough from unshed tears, Brennan leaned her head against his, "You can't leave me, Booth. You're really all the family I have left."

Squeezing her hand, Booth promised her, "I won't. I won't leave you, I promise. We're going to be okay, you'll see."

Sniffing, Brennan cleared her throat, "I'm holding you to that promise."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks


	45. Chapter 45

(Spaceman in a Crater)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

His leg bobbing up and down, Booth glared at the psychologist as the man read his file, "Look, this is ridiculous. You're keeping me from doing my job. I'm supposed to be at a crime scene. Bones had to drive to the scene by herself."

Ignoring Booth's rant, Dr. Wyatt finished reading the report in the file and then closed it. "Don't you think she can drive to the crime scene by herself?"

His leg still, Booth stared Wyatt, "What? Of course she can drive by herself I just meant that she shouldn't have to that's all."

Placing the folder on the table between them, Wyatt leaned back against his chair, "You were tortured."

Unimpressed, Booth frowned, "Amateurs, Doc. I didn't even break a sweat. If this is why you wanted to see me then it's a waste of your time and mine."

"You've been tortured before." Calmly, Wyatt crossed his legs, "In the Army, you were tortured as a prisoner of war for four days before you were rescued."

Nodding his head, Booth acknowledged the psychiatrist, "That's what I mean about those idiots being amateurs, a hot screwdriver on the leg, a few punches. They didn't have a prayer against me. There was no way I was ever going to tell them anything."

His hand waving in the air, Wyatt responded, "You were too tough for them. You'd have died before you'd told them where Mr. Ice Pick was. It's very commendable to want to protect a man even if he is a wanted felon."

Disgusted with Wyatt's conclusion, Booth shook his head, "What? I didn't tell them that Ice Pick was alive because if I had they'd have killed me on the spot. I had to keep quiet and give Bones time to save me."

Curious, Wyatt asked, "So you didn't think the FBI would find you in time and that it would be your partner that rescued you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth leaned forward, "Bones and those squints of hers are geniuses. They can find people that no one else can find. I knew that Bones would be looking for me and that she'd find me, all I had to do was wait, simple."

"Simple." Pursing his lips, Wyatt studied the agent closely, noting the visible bruises on his face. "Multiple contusions, a severe burn on your leg, a bruised kidney, dehydration and you consider that simple?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled sadly, "Yeah, when you've had your feet broken what's that compared to a few bruises and a burn?"

His curiosity piqued, Wyatt asked, "What if your Bones hadn't found you in time?"

His hand entering his pants pocket, Booth retrieved a poker chip and started to move it through his fingers. "Then I probably would have died, but not because I told them anything. No one can make me do anything if I don't want to do it."

"You went without backup." Noting that his patient had stopped moving the chip, Wyatt continued, "A man of your experience should know better than to hunt down a known felon without backup."

Gripping the chip in his hand, Booth complained, "Look I've already been lectured to by Cullen, Bones and Harris and I'm getting a little sick of it. I made a mistake. It won't happen again. I learned my lesson. Now can I go?"

Uncrossing his legs, Wyatt leaned forward, "Do you have nightmares?"

A snort escaping him, Booth retorted, "What do you think? Of course I have nightmares, so what? Everyone has them. You should hear the doozies Bones has. It's normal."

Wyatt stared intently as the agent and asked softly, "You really believe that nightmares are normal?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth sighed, "Yeah, I do. I've had them my whole life. I can't remember when I didn't have any. They've gotten more intense as I've got older, but they don't bother me. Now, can I go?"

His curiosity not sated, Wyatt asked, "Do you remember what the nightmares are about?"

Resigned that he wasn't leaving soon, Booth exhaled slowly, "Sure, they're mostly about being . . . about being beaten. I mean that's normal for a guy like me. It's no big deal. It doesn't bother me because I know they're just dreams. I wake up and I know that they're dreams and I go back to sleep. I hate that I wake up Bones sometimes, but she understands. She has bad ones we deal with too. Ever since she was kidnapped by the Gravedigger and buried alive she's been having nightmares at least three days a week, but I can't blame her. We deal with hers and we deal with mine. We're doing okay. It would a lot worse if we weren't together. Believe me, waking up from a nightmare by yourself . . . it's kind of sad really, but we don't do that no more and we help each other." Softly speaking, Booth smiled, "She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Curious, Wyatt leaned back and crossed his legs again, "So all of these horrific activities you two have been involved with lately haven't placed a strain on your relationship?"

Shaking his head, Booth assured the psychiatrist, "No, we're good. Better than good, really. We got married and it's what I thought marriage would be like. I love it. I love her. I've never really been happier than I am now."

"I'm glad." His hand reaching for Booth's file again, Wyatt flipped through it quickly and then closed it, "I'd like to see you once a week for a while. Just to touch base and make sure you're alright."

Surprised, Booth stood up, "Does that mean I can go now?"

Amused, Wyatt chuckled, "Yes, you may go and look at rotting bodies. Just call my secretary to set up some appointments."

Rushing towards the door, Booth assured him, "Will do." Opening the door, he looked back, "I'll see you because you want me to, but there isn't anything wrong with me, Doc." Exiting the office, Booth rushed across the outer office, out into the hallway and over to the stairwell, where he flew down the steps to the parking garage. Running to his SUV, Booth complained, "Everyone has to meddle in my business, it's ridiculous."

Ooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the crime scene, Booth found Brennan squatting over some remains in a field. "So what you got there Bones?"

Poking through the remains, Brennan looked up at her husband and smiled, "I didn't think you were coming."

His smile bright for her, Booth replied, "I got here when I could. We'll talk about it later. In the mean time, this guy looks like he fell out of a plane, did he?"

Nodding her head, Brennan turned her attention back to the corpse, "He hit the ground at approximately 200 kilometers per hour. No sign of a parachute."

"I guess he fell out of a plane." Looking around, Booth knew that was a useless gesture as the plane would have been long gone by now. Staring at Hodgins, Booth decided to do a little teasing, "Since the guy was wearing loafers, I'm going to assume he was human and not an alien that fell from a spaceship."

Not amused, Hodgins complained, "You're taking a shot at me because I happen to believe that we're not all alone in an infinity of space? It's the not believing in extraterrestrial life that's odd."

Snorting, Booth pointed at the shoes, "The guy was wearing loafers. Aliens don't wear loafers."

Unimpressed with the agent's logic, Hodgins asked, "Even if they wanna to pass unnoticed amongst us?"

Rolling his eyes, Booth moved around the body and closer to Brennan, "Anything I need to know?"

Her fingers moving along the destroyed body, Brennan informed him, "He fell from a minimum of 1,200 feet. Want me to explain the math?"

Flipping his notebook open and making a few notes, Booth smiled, "Sure, go ahead."

Surprised, Cam watched Booth as he stared at Brennan who explained how she'd come to the conclusion she had. Impressed with his interest, she stood up and rubbed her lower back to each the tension.

Grinning at Brennan, Booth waited for her to finish her explanation and then complimented her, "Cool, Bones. Very cool."

Pleased, Brennan blushed at the compliment.

Oooooooooooooooooo

So let me know what you think of my story. Thanks


	46. Chapter 46

(Stargazer in a Puddle)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Realizing that their wedding wasn't going to happen that day, Angela pulled Hodgins to the side and placed her hands on his upper arms, "We can't get married and I think we need to flee like Caroline said to avoid questions for now, but, I have a great idea."

Puzzled, Hodgins frowned, "A great idea for what? I say we just go in there and tell them to go to the reception have a great party and then leave."

Her eyes flicking over to where Caroline stood, Angela leaned closer to her fiancé, "Brennan didn't have the wedding she deserves. It's all ready to go. Let's give her and Booth our wedding. It's paid for and everyone is here."

Reticent, Hodgins shook his head, "Their family isn't here. It's mostly our friends."

Releasing his arms, Angela stepped back, "I'm going to ask Booth if he thinks it's okay." Walking over to the doors leading into the chapel, Angela opened them, leaned inside and called out to Booth, "Booth, please come here."

Surprised and intrigued by what was going on, Booth walked rapidly down the aisle and stopped in front of Angela, "What's going on?"

Pulling him through the door, she closed the door behind him, "Apparently I'm married already so I need to get a divorce before I can marry Jack. Look, there is a perfectly good wedding in there and it's paid for. Would you like to get married again? Brennan deserves a nice wedding Booth and here's your chance to give her one."

With mixed feelings, Booth shook his head, "None of our family is here. Do you know how hurt my grandfather would be if I had a church wedding and he didn't get to go? He raised me and I can't do that to him."

Sympathetic, Angela patted his arm, "I understand. It's just that everything is paid for and it's going to go to waste."

Glancing at Hodgins who was standing near the stair case, Booth lowered his voice, "Look, Bones and I plan to get married in the church on our first wedding anniversary. She's giving me that as an anniversary present, but I want her to have the wedding she wants. Bones has started to research weddings and she's going to plan the wedding for us. It's really nice that you offered us this, really thank you, but, Bones deserves to plan the wedding she wants. We've got almost a year to come up with our wedding plans and we want to do it our way. Please don't tell anyone yet. When we're ready, we're going to send out invitations. . . . So what are you going to do?"

A smile brightening her face, Angela giggled, "Jack and I are leaving. You go tell everyone that the wedding has been called off and that everyone is welcome to go to the reception. It should be a nice party since it has an open bar."

Leaning forward, Booth kissed Angela on the cheek, "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you, Angela. When you get your house in order and you're ready to get married, let us know and Bones and I be there."

Tears springing to her eyes, Angela wiped them away and walked over to where Hodgins stood, "Come on, Booth is going to break the news for us."

Amused, Booth watched Hodgins grab Angela's hand and race with her to the exit. Turning to look at Caroline, Booth remarked, "That girl is seriously messed up. A husband on the side and trying to marry someone else?"

Shrugging her shoulders Caroline responded, "I can't tell you, Cher', it's up to them, but, yes that one is definitely unpredictable."

Snorting, Booth walked over to the closed doors to the chapel. "Oh so that's what you call it, unpredictable."

Ooooooooooooooo

Swaying to the music, Booth held Brennan closely as they danced. Her arms around his neck, Brennan glanced at Booth's face before she placed her head on his shoulder. "This is a very nice party."

His eyes closed, Booth barely moved as they stood on the dance floor, "Yeah, it's not bad. Too bad Angela and Hodgins are missing it."

"Mm, well, perhaps they will enjoy ours." Her arms moving down and under his arms, Brennan wrapped her arms around his chest, "You're a wonderful dancer, Booth."

His voice barely above a murmur, Booth assured her, "I think we've had too much wine, Bones. I'm pretty sure we're not dancing. We're just standing here mostly."

Her laughter swirling around him, Brennan opened her eyes and looked up at her husband, "You do look a little drunk to me."

Guffawing, Booth pulled her tighter against him, "Ha, I do not besides you're just as drunk as I am. No way we can drive home."

Unconcerned, Brennan laughed again, "That's alright. I wanted to have a good time and I am. . . Are you?"

Kissing her, Booth continued to sway to the music, "You bet, let's find out what wine they used at this reception and have it at our wedding."

Her eyes closed, Brennan clasped her hands behind Booth's back, "That's a good idea . . . Booth, thank you for turning down Angela's offer. We couldn't really have a wedding without Hank and Parker. Also, none of your friends are here and only a few of mine are. You did the right thing."

Pleased, Booth opened his eyes and looked around the room, "I know you want to take your time and plan our wedding. We don't need a left over wedding that's for sure. We'll do it our way. No input from anyone. You and I are going to have total control of our wedding."

Her feet starting to hurt, Brennan opened her eyes, "I'd like to sit down, Booth. These shoes aren't really meant for dancing at least not a lot of dancing."'

Relieved, Booth exclaimed, "Thank God, my feet are starting to kill me too. We've been dancing most of the night."

Sitting down at a nearby table, Booth leaned back against the chair, "I think we should call a cab and go home. You and I can take a nice long soak in the bathtub."

Agreeable, Brennan smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful idea Booth. This has been a very nice party, but I'd like to go home now."

Before placing the call for a cab, Booth sighed and looked intently at Brennan, "Are you sure you're okay with me arresting Max?"

Somberly, Brennan nodded her head, "He chose the life he wished to live, Booth. He's a criminal and a murderer and you did your job. I wouldn't have expected you to do anything less."

Relieved, Booth informed her, "Look Bones, I've been thinking about it and I think Max turned himself in because he wants to be part of your life. He had to know that we were already married and that this wedding was about Angela and Hodgins. A guy like that doesn't make a mistake like that."

Surprised, Brennan asked, "Do you really think so? It's possible that whoever his informer is was just wrong."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "I do believe it. Max never would have made it to his age being careless. He knew." Tired, he placed a call to a cab company and returned his phone to his jacket pocket. Standing, he pulled Brennan to her feet, grabbed her clutch purse from the table and linked her arm around his, "Come on, we'll wait outside. It's probably cooler out there. It's getting stuffy in here."

Once outside, Brennan sat down on the top of the steps and stared up at Booth, "Have you decided where you want to go for our honeymoon?"

Sitting down next to her, Booth handed her the purse and placed his arm around her shoulders, "We got a year to think about that. I just know I want it to be someplace that serves drinks with little umbrellas and it has to have a beach. I'm open to almost anywhere as long as it's a sunny, warm place with a beach and our room has a really nice bed. Yeah, that's important too, a really nice big bed."

Chuckling, Brennan shook her head, "Alright, we'll add that to my check off list. We just started the list but I want to make sure it includes everything you and I think will make a wonderful wedding and honeymoon."

Concerned, Booth glanced at the empty street and then at Brennan, "Bones, our wedding and honeymoon doesn't have to be perfect. I'll be happy with whatever happens. Don't put too much pressure on yourself and don't let Angela talk you into anything. It's going to be our wedding and no one else should have any input."

Spying the cab, Brennan stood up, "Well, you know she will try to influence me in some of my choices, but I don't really like anyone to tell me what to do, so I should be able to tell her no if her advice is contrary to our plans."

Following Brennan down the stairs and over to the cab, Booth opened the cab door, "Good. Now let's go home. I'd like to make wild and crazy love to my wife."

Her laughter ringing out, Brennan shook her head, "First a soak in the tub. Then we'll see."

Snorting, Booth followed her into the cab, "We could do both you know."

Settling on her seat, Brennan leaned over and kissed Booth, "Yes we could."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be nice. Thank you.


	47. Chapter 47

(After Stargazer in a Puddle)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Pouring syrup over his pancakes, Booth noticed Brennan sitting quietly across from him, not moving. Placing the syrup bottle down on the table, he moved his hand across the table and captured her hand, "Bones, why don't you go see him?"

Solemnly, Brennan replied, "I don't know if I should. He abandoned me twice, Booth. He hasn't been my father since I was fifteen years old."

His grip on her hand tightening, Booth shook his head, "Bones, why don't you give him a chance to explain why he did what he did? See what he has to say for himself."

A grim expression on her face, Brennan asked, "Do you approve of what he did? Leaving me in Foster Care was a horrible thing to do Booth." Pulling her hand away from her husband, Brennan asked, "If he was alive then why did he leave me in Foster Care?"

"Look, Bones, I'm on your side one hundred percent." Trying to calm the situation, Booth picked up his fork, "I don't approve of what he did, no way. I just think you should find out why he did what he did. I'm not saying you should forgive him, okay? That's up to you, but if I were in your shoes, I'd want to know why things worked out like they did. I'd want to know what happened to my mother at least. Don't you want to know what happened to her?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "I do actually. I just . . . I don't know if I want to see my father, that's all."

Cutting up his pancake, Booth picked up a piece and stared at the syrup dripping to the plate, "He did help you when you were looking for me, Bones. I think he wants to be your father again. I'm sure that's why he came back and turned himself in. He wants to make it up to you. I'm not saying that you have to forgive him for what he did to you has a kid, but he can give you closure. He can tell you why he did what he did and he can tell you what happened to your mother. I'd give anything to know what happened to my mother, but I guess I never will . . . but you can."

Glumly, Brennan shook her head, "Both of us were abandoned by our parents. It colors our perception of parenthood. . . . When we have a child, we won't be like that. We know what it's like to be abandoned and we won't ever do that to our child."

Placing his fork down, Booth reached out and placed his hand along Brennan's face, "Someday you're going have a kid and when you do you're going to be a great Mom. I love you Bones and I want you to be happy. Go talk to your Dad and find out what happened. Get that closure while still you can. Do it for yourself."

Pressing his hand against her face, Brennan smiled, "I trust you, Booth, I'll go see him."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Entering the small room, Brennan noticed the look of happiness on her father's face. Uncertain why he was happy, she sat down at the table across from him and quietly stared at him.

A feeling of unease washing over him, Max smiled even though it was strained, "Honey, thank you for coming to see me."

Coldly, Brennan clasped her hands together and placed them on the table, "Booth thought it might be a good idea if I came to talk to you. He thought it might give me some closure."

Surprised, Max shook his head, "Closure? Honey, I came back because I wanted us to be a family again."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan shook her head, "You stopped being my father when I was fifteen. The only family I have now is Booth."

Stunned, Max shook his head, "Tempe, your mother and I did what we had to do. There were some very dangerous people looking for us and we couldn't take you with us. We tried to protect you the best way we knew how and that meant leaving you and Russ behind."

"So you protected me by allowing me to be put into Foster Care?" Disgusted, Brennan leaned forward, "The only thing I want to know is what happened to Mom. Why was she murdered Dad? McVickar intimated that he and Mom were lovers and you caught them and you killed her and tried to kill him. Russ says that never would have happened that you and Mom were happy together. Tell me, Dad, what happened to Mom?"

Furious at McVickar's lies, Max clenched his fists, "Tempe, McVikar was a cold blooded killer. He found out where Christine and I were and he came after us. We led him away from you and Russ, but he caught up with us and he tried to kill your Mother. I managed to pull her away from him before he could do it, but he hurt her. We didn't know how badly he had hurt her until later. I knocked him out and we got away, but well your mother had terrible headaches and about a year after she was hurt, she went to sleep and never woke up. I loved her, Tempe and she loved me. McVikar killed her and he was going to kill me and you and Russ if he could. How could you even believe a word that man said? You had to know what kind of man he was."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "I knew what kind of man he was, Dad. I just didn't know what kind of man you were."

Swallowing, Max shook his head, "Look, I know I made some mistakes. I thought Russ would take care of you. He was nineteen, but Russ was weaker than I thought he was. He doesn't have the strength that you or I have and he never will. It's not in him. I'm sorry he gave you Foster Care I really am, but, even Foster Care was safer that being with me. By the time I found out you were in Foster Care I was on my own and trying to stay one step ahead of my former gang members and the FBI. You know what was going on in the FBI. Kirby and Delaney were murderers and they wanted to shut me and your mother up. I couldn't keep you with me. Hell I snuck out of the country for awhile just to keep out of their way. What kind of life would that have been for you? Honey, I did what I had to do."

Angry, Brennan stood up, "If you think my life in Foster Care was easier then you're sadly mistaken. Thank you for telling me what happened to Mom." Turning, Brennan was stopped as she opened the door.

"Wait Tempe, come back and see me." Hopeful, Max stood up, "I came back for you, Tempe. I'm here for you. I love you."

Turning to look at her father, Brennan swallowed, "You're here because you murdered Kirby."

Grimly, Max shook his head, "If I hadn't wanted to be found I wouldn't have, believe me. I'm here because I want to be. I want us to be a family again."

Sadly, Brennan replied, "I don't know if that's possible."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Entering their house, Booth found Brennan standing in the kitchen, staring at an onion sitting on a cutting board, "Hey, Bones, how did your visit with your Dad go?"

Moving across the room, Brennan threw her arms around Booth and held him tightly.

Hugging her firmly against his chest, Booth sighed, "I'm sorry, Bones. I really am. Give it some time. He's not going anywhere. Give it some time and then go back and see him again. If you need me to, I can go with you."

Grateful to have Booth in her life, Brennan sniffed, "Maybe I will. I haven't made up my mind yet. He told me what happened to Mom and he . . . he told me why he abandoned me and Russ. I'm just not sure I can forgive him. It was his decisions to rob banks that caused all of this. I don't know if I'm ready to forgive him."

Gently rubbing her back, Booth frowned, "That's up to you, Bones, but he did come back so that must mean he loves you at least a little. Wait awhile and then go back and talk to him."

Pulling back a little, Brennan kissed her husband, "Thank you for being here for me, Booth. I don't know what I'm going to do, but, I appreciate your help. At least I did find out what happened to Mom and that's more than I had before I talked to Max."

Returning her kiss, Booth smiled, "Baby steps, Bones. Just take your time and you'll figure it out eventually. You're a genius."

Wiping her tears from her face, Brennan smiled, "I know it's my turn to cook, but I don't feel up to it. Would you mind if we ordered takeout?"

His gaze taking in her puffy face and swollen eyelids, Booth frowned, "I don't mind at all. Why don't you go take a hot shower, change into your pajamas and I'll see about getting us something to eat. You've had a hard day."

Releasing him, Brennan walked towards the doorway, "Thank you, Booth."

Watching her leave, Booth grimly realized that the next few months were going to be tough on both of them.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	48. Chapter 48

(After the Stargazer in the Puddle)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Restless, Booth shifted in his seat and pulled his dice from his pocket. Moving them in this hand, he glared at his psychiatrist, "Are you just going to sit there and say nothing? I have things I need to do."

Amused at Booth's irritation, Gordon smiled, "I was merely allowing you the opportunity to volunteer anything you'd like to this conversation, but you don't really do that do you?"

Straightening his tie, Booth glanced down at the pattern on the tie and then back at Gordon, "You called me in to talk to me. I don't have a clue what you want from me, so I'd like you to tell me what it is and then I can go back to work."

"Alright, I need to talk to you about Max Keenan." Leaning back against his chair, Gordon noticed the scowl on the Agent's face. "You arrested your wife's father."

His grip on his dice too tight for comfort, Booth relaxed his hand, "He turned himself in. I was just the arresting officer."

The features on his face now neutral, Gordon responded, "I see. What does Dr. Brennan think about the fact that because of you her father is now in jail and waiting trial for murder?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth answered, "She doesn't blame me, if that's what you're getting at. She blames him." Pausing, he placed his dice back in his pocket and straightened his tie again, "The fact is, she blames him for everything bad that happened to her when she was a kid. I've been encouraging her to go see him and so far she's seen him three times, but right now she's not exactly in a forgiving mood."

Curious, Gordon leaned forward and asked, "And you want her to forgive him? Why do you want her to do that? It seems to me that it would be better for you if she didn't have anything to do with him. He's going to be tried for murdering Deputy Director Kirby and it's possible he will be put to death for it. If that happens then wouldn't it better if she wasn't attached to him?"

Puzzled with Gordon's attitude, Booth shook his head, "That's a bad way of looking at things isn't it? Max is her father and no matter what he's done Bones needs her family. Right now, I'm the only family she has. Just me. Her brother is God knows where so he's not in the picture, her mother is dead and her Dad is in jail. I want her to have her father in her life for as long as he's around. It's not fair that she only has me for her family. She needs more than just me."

A little surprised at Booth's attitude, Gordon commented, "But you don't have much of a family either, Agent Booth. You were raised by your grandfather and you have a brother. I know your parents aren't in the picture, so besides Dr. Brennan you don't have much family either."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I don't need much family. I have Bones and Pops and my son Parker and my brother when he remembers I exist. They're all I need. Bones is different. I'm all she has and I want her to at least let Max back in her life so she can have more than just me. I love her and I want her to be happy."

"I see." Glancing at the door for a minute, Gordon finally spoke, "I'm going overseas in a few weeks, so we will no longer be meeting once a week."

Surprised at the news, Booth shook his head, "Overseas? When will you be back?"

Grimly, Gordon replied, "I don't know. I may be gone for over a year."

Frowning, Booth shook his head once again, "But . . . okay. Um, so who do I talk to when I need to? You said I needed therapy because of all the stuff that's been happening to me and now you're leaving."

His eyes flicking towards the door again, Gordon replied, "The FBI has procured the services of a fresh new face. Dr. Lance Sweets will take over for me and you'll be meeting with him. He was supposed to drop by and meet you this morning, but it looks like he got held up. He's young, but he is a genius and he graduated first in his class. I do think that he will be just what you need."

Wary, Booth crossed his arms against his chest, "You expect me to talk about myself to a kid? I don't think that's a good idea."

Glumly, Gordon replied, "Unfortunately you won't have a chose. You arrested your father-in-law for murder. Your wife is your working partner and the Deputy Director is worried that it may affect your working relationship. The fact is, once Dr. Sweets is settled in, Cullen wants both of you to see Sweets on a regular basis at least for awhile. If Dr. Sweets feels that your personal life is conflicted in any way with Dr. Brennan then your partnership will be severed."

Appalled, Booth stood up, "Bones and I are fine, damn it. We are not conflicted."

Shrugging his shoulders, Gordon assured him, "I don't think you are either, but I don't have a say in this Agent Booth. Cullen has ordered that you and your partner start couples therapy as soon as Dr. Sweets has settled in. That may be in a week or two, it's up to him. I'm just giving you fair warning so you can prepare yourself and your partner. I know she hates psychology; but if she wants to remain your work partner she will have to comply."

Exhaling deeply, Booth sat down, "This is not going to end well."

Leaning forward, Gordon replied, "For both of your sakes, I hope it does."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Brennan found Booth in the kitchen, preparing to make dinner. Stepping into the kitchen, she smiled at Booth as he looked up and smiled at her. Placing her purse on the kitchen table, she remarked, "You came home early. I thought it was my turn to cook dinner."

Pounding a piece of veal on a cutting board, Booth replied, "I finished up my paperwork so I left early. I'm making Veal Scaloppini for me and we're both having tomato Alfredo."

"Sounds delicious." Moving closer, Brennan kissed his cheek and asked, "Would you like me to help you?"

Finished with his mallet, Booth placed it in the sink and retrieved a knife, "No, I've got it under control. Why don't you relax? You have time to change clothes if you want to."

Opening the fridge door, Brennan removed a bottle of water and closed the door. Breaking the seal on the cap, Brennan opened the bottle and drank some of the water. Sitting down at the island, Brennan asked, "How was your session with Dr. Wyatt?"

His eyes remaining on cutting board, Booth replied, "It was okay."

Concerned that Booth was being reticent, Brennan asked him, "Did something happen that I should know about?"

Placing his knife down, Booth placed his hands on the island, "I was going to talk to you about this after dinner, but . . . Cullen wants us to attend couples counseling. He's worried about our partnership. He thinks me arresting your father is going to ruin our partnership, I guess."

Angry at the turn of events, Brennan shook her head, "I refuse to see a psychiatrist about my father. I don't work for the FBI. He can't make me do this."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "But I do and they can. If you don't go to therapy with me then our partnership will be severed. If that's what you want then I'll back you one hundred percent. I won't talk you into doing something you don't want to do. It's just I won't be allowed to work with you anymore. You don't have to worry though because that won't affect us personally. We're still together no matter what you decide to do, okay? You'll just get a new work partner."

Her eyes flashing, Brennan furiously replied, "They can't do that. I will not allow them to foist some second rate agent on to me. I refuse to work with anyone but the best and the best is you. I will not work with anyone but you."

Gloomily, Booth shook his head, "Unless your contract says that you only work with me then you're out of luck. They can sever our partnership and they will if we don't go to couples counseling."

Crossing her arms, Brennan asked, "How long do we have to see Dr Wyatt?"

Clearing his throat, Booth responded, "Gordon is moving overseas. They've hired a replacement and I guess it's a kid right out of college. I haven't met him yet, but Gordon said Dr. Sweets was first in his graduating class."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "This is not going to end well is it?"

Unable to keep from laughing, Booth shook his head, "That's exactly what I said. . . . We'll get through this Bones. We'll see the kid a few times, put in our time and then we'll be okay. We'll just have to be patient and not let him worm his way into our heads."

Blowing air from her cheeks, Brennan attested, "I hate psychology."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

So let me know what you think of my story. I appreciate it.


	49. Chapter 49

(Before The Widows Son in the Windshield)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones, not even a little bit, darn it.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

It had been three weeks since Gordon Wyatt had left the country and Booth had started to hope that Dr. Sweets had forgotten all about him and his partner. That hope soon came crashing down when the man walked into his office and stood just inside the doorway, "Agent Booth, my name is Dr. Lance Sweets. I thought I'd drop by and let you know that I have an appointment set up for you and Dr. Brennan for tomorrow morning at nine."

His eyes shifting from his budget report to the young man standing in front of him, Booth finally responded, "We'll be there."

A little intimidated by Booth's terse reply, Sweets tried to be friendly, "Good, I just . . . uh . . . I just wanted to let you know that I hadn't forgot about you and that I had a bit of paper work to do and I had to meet with several new patients before I had the chance to set up our meeting."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth dismissed the man by looking down at his budget again. Flipping the page, Booth ignored the young doctor.

Puzzled, Sweets nodded his head, "Well okay then. I'll see you and Dr. Brennan tomorrow." Not getting a response, he left the room feeling like a man who had just poked a stick into a cave containing a sleeping bear.

After the psychiatrist left his office, Booth looked towards the doorway to make sure he was alone and made a phone call.

_Brennan._

Speaking softly, Booth informed her, "We have our first meeting with Dr. Sweets tomorrow morning."

_I was hoping that the FBI had decided that the sessions wouldn't be necessary._

"Yeah me too." Turning to face the wall, Booth continued, "It will okay, you'll see. Just be patient and we'll get through this."

_Me be patient? Booth, you're the one that will need to be patient._

Annoyed, Booth informed her, "Hey I am a very patient guy when I want to be. You forget I'm a sniper. Patience is my middle name."

_Joseph is your middle name Booth._

Rolling his eyes, Booth sighed, "Yeah, I know. I'll meet you for lunch okay?"

_I can't Booth. I'm in the middle of an examination of some bones that the Army sent over to have me identify. I'll see you tonight unless we have a case first._

Disappointed, Booth replied, "Okay, I'll see you tonight. I love you, Bones."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Before their meeting with Dr. Sweets had started, Booth and Brennan had decided that they would keep a strictly professional front when they met their new psychiatrist. Booth had thought it would show the man that their partnership was fine and that they didn't need counseling.

Sitting on the couch, facing the young doctor, Booth stared emotionlessly at the man while Brennan crossed her arms and waited for the session to begin.

Trying to take control of the session, Sweets smiled, "As you know, Deputy Director Cullen wanted you to come to me and let me evaluate you two to make sure that your partnership isn't under any strain."

His jaw clenched, Booth continued to stare at the young man as if he was a target and he needed to find the solution to get rid of him.

Sweets, growing more uncomfortable, cleared his throat, "I've read your files and you two are really quite the team. You have the highest solve rate in the FBI. That's quite an accomplishment."

"And we are still working together at an optimal rate." Annoyed, Brennan complained, "By meeting with you we are actually wasting our valuable time that would be better spent working."

Not letting her intimidate him, Sweets nodded his head, "Uh huh, but you and your partner are under unusual strain. I'm here to make sure that not only is your work partnership alright but that your marriage is too. You have had several near tragedies in you partnership since you started working together and now conflict has been added into the mix. How do you feel about working with Agent Booth now? Have you been able to work past the conflict in your relationship?"

"There is no conflict, Dr. Sweets." Her anger starting to make itself known, Brennan uncrossed her arms and placed her clenched fists on her lap, "Even though Booth didn't try to stop Zach from going to Iraq I feel that Booth didn't really know Zach that well and he didn't realize that it was important that Zach stay here."

Surprised, Booth turned and faced Brennan, "What? What are you talking about? Zach is a grown man and it was up to him whether or not to go to Iraq. It wouldn't have been right for me to interfere. The President said he needed him in Iraq. I wasn't about to tell him to ignore the President."

Turning to face Booth, Brennan shook her head, "He is of better use here. Zach is brilliant and the Jeffersonian needs him. Any forensic anthropologist could have done the work the President wanted done over there. I needed Zach here."

Sternly, Booth crossed his arms, "Look Bones. I know you like the guy, but his country needed him. It was up to Zach to accept or decline the President. Not me. I'm not Zach's father. He made the decision to go and he went. I didn't have anything to do with it."

Staring intently at her husband, Brennan asked a question that had been burning through her since her intern had left, "What if the President sent you a letter like that? Would you feel obligated to go and leave me behind too?"

His eyes widening, Booth shook his head, "Bones, what the hell is going on? Is that why you're mad about Zach? No . . . my answer is no. I've put in my time and I'm done. I'm here with you and no one and nothing will ever make me leave you. I told you when we got married that you were stuck with me. If the President asks me go to Iraq or anywhere else I'll turn him down. I am not leaving you okay? Do we have that straight? I'm right here and that's that."

Relieved, Brennan felt a tear slide down her cheek. Wiping it from her face, Brennan smiled, "I'm sorry, Booth. I was afraid . . . I was afraid that if you thought it was okay for Zach to leave me and go to a war zone then you would think it was okay for you to do the same."

Appalled at her reasoning, Booth moved closer to her on the couch and placed his arm around her shoulders, "I'm your family, Bones. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I won't run off to some war zone and risk getting my ass killed, okay? My days in the Army are over."

Fascinated with the couple, Sweets realized that the pair had completely forgotten that he was there in the room with them. Clearing his throat, Sweets shook his head, "When I was talking about conflict, I meant your father, Dr. Brennan."

Startled, Brennan turned to look at the young psychiatrist. Before she could answer, Booth's phone rang for attention.

Booth, annoyed with himself for speaking so plainly in front of a man he didn't know, answered his phone, "What?" Listening to the caller, Booth replied, "Got it, we're on our way." Placing his phone in his jacket pocket, Booth informed Sweets, "Sorry Sweets, we can't stay."

Standing Booth reached down for Brennan's hands and pulled her up to her feet, "We got a case. They found a body behind The Mint." Turning to look at Sweets, Booth smiled, "We'll see you next week if you still want to see us." Pulling Brennan towards the door, Booth informed her, "We'll stop on the way and get a coffee and a couple of donuts. I'm hungry."

Following her husband, Brennan admonished him, "I told you to eat something this morning before we left for work. You were too busy playing with your crossword puzzle when you should have made sure you had eaten a healthy breakfast."

Listening to the couple fuss at each other as they left his office, Sweets sighed and realized that he would not have an easy time with this couple.

Oooooooooooooooooo

So let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	50. Chapter 50

(The Widow's Son in the Windshield)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

Reminder, this story is AU and is being woven through the Bones episodes.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alright, before we do anything else, I think we should talk about Max Keenan." Crossing his legs, Sweets checked the crease on his pant leg and then looked at Booth, "That is why you and Dr. Brennan are here. You arrested her father and I need to know if that is causing any conflict between you two at home or work."

Glancing at Brennan, Booth turned a firm gaze upon the young psychologist, "We don't have any conflicts. We told you that last week."

Irritated, Brennan shook her head, "Why would we have a conflict over my father's arrest? Booth is just the arresting officer. My father gave himself up and he decided to turn himself in to Booth. I can hardly blame my partner for following the law."

Clasping his hands together, Sweets replied, "Because if your father goes to trial, your husband will have to testify against him and if Max is found guilty of the murder of Deputy Director Kirby then more than likely he'll be given the death penalty."

Unconcerned, Brennan shook her head, "And that won't be Booth's fault. That will be my father's fault. Max made his decisions and lived the life he chose to live. If he is convicted of murder and put to death then the only one to blame for that is Max, not me, not Booth, not the FBI."

A slight look of disbelief on his face, Sweets shook his head, "No one is that dispassionate, Dr. Brennan. We are talking about your father."

Angry with Sweets' attitude, Booth leaned forward and snarled, "Hey, don't talk to her like that. She feels things just like you and me. You have no right . . ."

Placing her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan squeezed it, "Booth, stop."

Turning to look at Brennan, Booth placed his hand on her hand, "Bones, I'm sick and tired of people acting like you don't care about shit when you do. They don't know you as well as I do and I think I need to set the record straight."

Grimly, Brennan shook her head, "I am a rational person and I try not to let my emotions rule me like most people do. Dr. Sweets may think what he likes about me, I don't care." Turning to look at the younger man, Brennan informed him, "My father abandoned me when I was a child, Dr. Sweets. I find it hard to forgive him for that or forget the pain I lived through because of it. If you can't understand why I am not emotionally attached to my father then that is your problem. There is no conflict between Booth and myself about my father. My father broke the law and he may have murdered a man. Booth is in no way responsible for that."

Studying Brennan and then Booth, Sweets nodded his head, "Alright. I will let Cullen know that. . . I will tell him that I think you should continue your partnership, but . . ."

A flash anger crossing his face, Booth interrupted him, "But?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets smiled, "I think I will recommend that I see you two at least once a week until the trial is over. Right now you two seem to be fine, but once the trial gets closer and the reality of what may happen to your father sets in . . . well, I think it would be a good idea for you two to have someone to come to and talk to about it. I don't think it's going to be as easy as you think it is Dr. Brennan. Whatever Max did to you as a child, he's still your father and if he is found guilty of murder then I need to make sure that you're alright and that you and Agent Booth are not conflicted at work or at home."

Relieved that his partnership was intact, Booth replied, "Whatever, Doc. We'll see you but it's just a big waste of time. Me and Bones are fine."

Undeterred, Sweets replied, "That's alright, Agent Booth. It's my time to waste."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Seeing the blinking light attached to a box high on the wall in the vault, Booth threw himself at Brennan, knocking her down and covering her body with his. When the bomb didn't go off, he opened his eyes and stared into Brennan's amused face.

Her amusement growing, Brennan asked, "Why do you have your eyes closed?"

A little embarrassed, Booth moved off of Brennan and pulled her up to her feet, "I . . . Uh, thought we were going to get blown up."

Curious, Brennan moved her flashlight around and asked, "How does closing your eyes help?"

His eyes mere slits, Booth replied, "It just does, okay?"

Her face suddenly serious, Brennan stepped closer and punched Booth in the arm.

Startled, Booth rubbed his arm and protested, "Hey what the hell, Bones?"

Angry at her partner, Brennan jabbed his chest with her finger, "You covered me to try to protect me. Why didn't you just tell me to run? We could have run out of the room. You have no right to sacrifice your life for mine. We're partners and your life is not any less important than mine, Booth."

Still rubbing his arm, Booth shook his head, "I will do everything in my power to protect you, Bones. You don't like it . . . tough. I love you and I want you to have a long life."

Furious with his attitude, Brennan jabbed his chest once more, "I love you too, Booth. Your life is very important to me. Don't do that again. I mean it."

Dropping his hand, Booth grabbed her upper arms and pulled her into his embrace, "You're not going to change me, Bones." Kissing her, he smiled, "I am who I am. Now, we need to check this place out and maybe get Cam and Hodgins down here to look at it. I'm going to call Caroline too. She's going to love it." Stepping away from her, Booth looked around, "This place gives me the creeps."

Watching her husband walk away from her, Brennan assured him, "We will talk about this again, Booth."

Resigned, Booth replied as he moved into another room in the vault, "I don't doubt that for a minute, Bones."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Watching Zach as Brennan, Angela and Jack greeted him enthusiastically, Booth shook his head, turned and patted Clark Edison's shoulder, "Sorry, Man."

Aware that the prodigal son had returned, Clark removed his lab coat and turned to look at Booth, "Yeah, me too."

Brennan, ecstatic that her assistant had returned to the Jeffersonian, hugged him and asked him when he could start to back to work.

Intrigued with the conversation he'd overheard on the platform before they'd noticed him, Zach replied, "I'd like to get into whatever you were talking about a few minutes ago."

Happy that she had someone in the lab that she could trust, Brennan hugged Zach once more and then turned to look at Booth, "Good, I could use your help, Zach. I haven't been unable to find a suitable replacement for you so, if you can start now then that would be most advantageous."

Crossing his arms, Booth stared at Brennan as she ushered her assistant up onto the platform. Leaning against the railing, he listened to his wife and her squints as they explained to Zach about their investigation into a cannibalistic serial killer. _Well at least that's a monkey off of my back._

Ooooooooooooooo

So let me know what you think of my story. Is it interesting?


	51. Chapter 51

(Death in the saddle)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Hopeful that their visit would be more positive this time, Max smiled as Brennan entered the room, "Hi, Tempe. Thank you for coming to see me."

Sitting on the chair across the table from her father, Brennan frowned at the dark smudges under her father's eyes but didn't comment. "Booth said I should check on you and make sure you don't need anything."

A little disappointed at the reason for her visit, Max accepted it and tried to make the most of it. "That husband of yours is a nice guy. I could use some athletic socks if you wouldn't mind. You know the kind with a little cushion. Those chow lines are long and tough on my feet."

Making a mental note, Brennan nodded her head. Handing him a plastic bag, she informed him, "The last time I was here I noticed that your hair seemed to be unhealthy. I brought you some shampoo and some conditioner."

Pleased at her thoughtfulness, Max smiled, "Thank you, Tempe. That bar soap is a little harsh for my hair."

Clearing her throat, Brennan glanced at the guard standing in the hallway behind her father and then back at Max, "Why didn't you come and get me out of Foster Care, Dad? Why did you leave me there?"

Uncertain that Brennan would understand the truth, Max decided that he needed to be as honest as he could be with his daughter, "Honey, I didn't find out you were in Foster Care until after you aged out. I thought you were being taken care of by Russ. I had no idea he would put you in Foster Care. It was a real shock to me when I found out. When I talked to him about it he said he tried to take care of you, but after we left, you wouldn't leave your room or talk to him. He really tried to help you, but you blamed him for your mother and me disappearing and he was afraid for you. Russ said that the social workers said you needed professional help and that he was too young to give it to you. He was afraid and he . . . he put you in Foster Care to protect you."

Finding his explanation laughable, Brennan snorted in disbelief, "He thought I would be protected in Foster Care? . . . I was mistreated, Dad. I wasn't taken care of, I was abused."

Sadly, Max lowered his gaze and stared at the bag resting on the table, "We know that now. Russ didn't understand just how bad Foster Care could be and I didn't know about it until it was too late to do anything about it. All I can do is apologize, Honey. I never meant for you to be hurt."

Standing, Brennan lifted her chin, "And yet I was." Moving over to the door, Brennan placed her hand on the doorknob, "Booth wants me to forgive you. I haven't made up my mind yet." Opening the door, Brennan turned to look at her father, "I trusted you to take care of me, Dad. That's what fathers do."

Watching her leave, Max protested, "I tried Honey. Your mother and I left to protect you. Those bad men after us would have killed you if they'd found you."

Ignoring him, Brennan closed the door and walked away.

Oooooooooooooooo

Leaving the Pony Play Convention, Booth wrinkled his nose and ran his hand through his hair, "Those people are pervs. Treating people like animals and then having sex with them, that's just so wrong."

Amused at her partner's reaction, Brennan smiled, "It's just role playing."

Entering his truck, Booth waited for Brennan to enter the SUV and buckle up, "Bullshit. I would never treat you like an animal and then expect you to have sex with me. Where's the respect? Where's the love? Yes, I know you told me that some emperor had a stable full of pony partners but I don't give a damn if this shit has been going on forever, it's wrong. Love is . . . . you have to respect your partner and this pony play shit is so disrespectful it's not love at all. It's just . . . it's wrong and you're not going to convince me otherwise."

Aware that Booth was upset, Brennan leaned over and kissed him, "Don't be upset Booth. Some people require more in their sex lives that's all. This role playing is harmless. I personally would never participate in such a thing, but I do understand it."

Shaking his head, Booth informed her, "Well, you can understand it all you like, but don't expect me to. Sick bastards. You live like a man you die like a man. Ed lived like a horse and he died like one."

Oooooooooooooooooo

His wine untouched, Booth glumly watched the crowd around him as the bar quickly filled up, "We can leave if you want to. I didn't realize that it would be this crowded tonight."

Unconcerned, Brennan sipped her wine and smiled, "It's fine, Booth. We'll have our wine and then we'll go over to Mama's and eat dinner."

Staring at his wine glass, Booth finally picked it up and drank some of the wine, "Sorry I'm in a bad mood. This case was just so . . . never mind. So, how's Max? You didn't tell me how your visit went."

Placing her glass down on the table, Brennan replied, "He would like some socks. He says his feet hurt when he stands in line for food."

His eyes catching hers, Booth reached over and placed his hand on her hand, "It's going to take time, Bones. Just give it time. I know you're disappointed and you wished there were easy answers to your questions but life isn't easy and you know that. It's messy and complex and if you're going to have a relationship with your father then you're going to have to accept that."

Staring at their entwined fingers, Brennan asked, "Do you ever see your father?"

His hand suddenly still, Booth stared at her slim fingers and considered not answering her. "No, I don't. I don't know where he is and it's better that way. I don't owe him a damn thing and if I never see him again that's fine by me."

Embarrassed, Brennan pulled her fingers from his grasp, "I'm sorry, Booth. I know you don't like to talk about your father. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Realizing that he'd embarrassed her, Booth grasped her hand, drew it up to his lips and kissed the back of it, "I'm sorry, Bones. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Look, don't compare my father and your father. Max loved you and he never laid a hand on you. My father on the other hand . . . well, let's just say, I wouldn't have minded having Max for a father. Him I can understand. I will never understand how a man can think it's okay to beat and torture his family. Never."

Grimly, Brennan nodded her head, "I understand, Booth. I do."

Standing, Booth removed some money from his wallet and placed the bills on the table. "Come on. Let's get out of here. Maybe dinner will cheer me up. You know how I am when I'm hungry."

Chuckling, Brennan stood up and retrieved her purse from the floor, "Yes, you can be very grouchy when you're hungry."

His arm around her waist, Booth explained, "It's my high metabolism. I used to drive Pops nuts when I was a teenager. He said his food bill started growing when I started growing. Having a son, I know what he was talking about. Parker always seems to be hungry. That kid can pack the groceries away and he isn't even a teenager yet."

Amused at Booth's rambling explanation, Brennan smiled, "You still pack those groceries away yourself."

Opening the door leading out to the sidewalk, Booth stopped and commented, "Well, I work it off you know that."

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, Brennan smiled, "Yes you do. In fact, I plan on you working off your dinner later tonight with me."

Chuckling, Booth led his wife to his SUV, "Well, in that case maybe I'll get a large piece of cake for dessert . . . you know for extra energy."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	52. Chapter 52

(Mummy in the Maze)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Lab, Brennan sat next to Booth on the steps leading up to the platform. Holding his arm, she leaned against him and tried to console him, "You didn't do anything wrong, Booth. I know you hate to kill people, but if you hadn't done it he would have killed you me and Megan."

"Yeah, he had it coming." A feeling of sadness pressing on him, Booth tried to tell himself that the life he'd taken was necessary and justified, but deep down, he felt that small kernel of doubt growing inside.

Aware that Booth felt each death deeply no matter what the circumstances were, Brennan tried to console him, "You hate that I know. I'm sorry that happened to you, that you had to kill him."

Booth knew that Brennan was agonizing over his funk and he tried to put the death of the EMT in perspective, "We saved the girl, Bones. To do that I had to kill the sorry bastard. I'm not sorry I did what I did, not really."

A sense of relief washing through her, Brennan smiled, "We did save the girl. We did our jobs and we saved Megan."

Patting her hand, Booth leaned over and kissed her, "And I'm not afraid of clowns. I think I pretty much proved that don't you think? The EMT was dressed up as a clown and I did my job and I didn't run. I'm not afraid of clowns."

Returning his kiss, Brennan smiled, "No, you're definitely not afraid of clowns."

Oooooooooooooooooo

"So Agent Booth, you suffer from coulrophobia." Glancing at his notes, Sweets missed the look of rage that his patient threw at him and then at Brennan, "It must have been very difficult for you to confront Peter Geller when he attacked you and Doctor Brennan dressed up as a clown. Would you like to talk about that today?"

Barely able to control his anger, Booth tried to school his face in to an unemotional mask, "I'm not afraid of clowns. Whoever told you that doesn't know what the hell they're talking about."

Surprised, Sweets looked up from his notes and stared with interest at Booth, "It's in your psychological profile. You've taken several of those tests over your career and during one of those tests it was determined that you're afraid of clowns."

His anger threatening to spill out, Booth licked his lips and then glared at the young psychologist, "I am not afraid of clowns. I didn't give a fuck that Peter Geller was dressed up as a clown. He tried to kill Bones and me and I killed him. End of story."

Holding up her right hand, Brennan commented, "Booth handled the situation with professionalism, Doctor Sweets. At no time did he display any fear while confronting the EMT. He was brave and he saved us all from being murdered. If Booth does suffer from coulrophobia I didn't see any signs of it while we were rescuing Megan Shaw."

Judiciously deciding to make no further comments on the subject, Sweets made a few notations in Booth's file and then closed it. "Good, I'm glad that was a mistake and I've made a few notations in your file. . . . Would you two like to talk about Max Keenan? Doctor Brennan, have you seen your father lately?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "I visit with him at least one day a week. We have had several conversations and I have bought him socks, shampoo and conditioner."

Pleased at Brennan's attempt to connect to her father, Sweets clasped his hands together and smiled, "Excellent, that's great. Have you talked to him about his abandoning you when you were fifteen?"

Coldly, Brennan replied, "Yes we have and so far he has not given me an answer that I consider reasonable."

Crossing his legs, Booth leaned back against the couch, "Look Sweets. You've made us fill out a test booklet which I think was a waste of our time and you've dug and prodded at us about Bones' father. Bones and I are tight. We aren't having any problems in our marriage or in our partnership. I don't think you have a reason to see us anymore. I plan to talk to Deputy Director Cullen as soon as I can. This is a complete waste of our time and you know it."

His eyes locked with Booth's dark brown eyes, Sweets slowly nodded his head, "You're right. I haven't seen any signs that you two are having any marital or professional problems. To tell you the truth, I think that's pretty amazing. I'll tell you what I'm going to do. Let's change our meetings to once a month until Max Keenan goes on trial. That way I won't be wasting your time and I'll still be available to you if you're having any trouble. . . You can go to Deputy Director Cullen and complain, but you and I both know that I have a final say in this matter. Let's do this my way. Meeting me once a month isn't a lot to ask of you and Doctor Brennan and yet it will allow me to keep in touch with you two and that will assure the Deputy Director."

Reluctantly, Booth glanced at Brennan, saw her nod her head and sighed, "Fine, once a month."

Pleased that his plan was so easily adopted, Sweets smiled, "Alright. I knew you'd see it my way."

A sneer on her face, Brennan stood up, "Booth and I have work to do. We've wasted enough of our time here today."

Standing, Booth moved around the couch, "See you in a month, Sweets."

A little amused at the way the couple fled his office, Sweets reopened Booth's file and made a few additional notes.

Ooooooooooooooooo

_His back in a corner, he looked in horror as the strangely dressed man came towards him. The man wore a frightening amount of makeup that consisted of bright red, deep black and blinding white colors. This terror on two legs wore a wig that was a garish messy knot of green and yellow hair. Panting, he was aware of how close the horrifying figure was coming near him, slowly stalking toward him, laughing manically. _

_Abruptly, the clown leaned forward and started to punch him with closed fists causing him to fall to the floor. Trying to cover his head with his hands while the shrieking clown continued to beat him unmercifully, Booth started to scream in horror._

Waking Booth found Brennan holding onto him, whispering in his ear that she loved him and that he needed to wake up. Gasping for air, Booth reached up and grabbed his wife's wrist, "I'm awake . . . I'm awake." Trying to calm his racing heart, Booth laid still and stared into Brennan's worried blue eyes, "I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry. It was a bad dream."

Placing her forehead against Booth's head, Brennan assured him, "I know, Booth. You don't have any control over your dreams. I'm alright."

His throat dry, Booth licked his lips and squeezed her wrist, "Good. . . Good, I . . . it was a dream, but I'm okay now."

Releasing him, Brennan moved away from her husband and reached over to her nightstand. Snagging a bottle of water she kept there just in case she needed it during the night, she rolled back over and handed it to Booth, "Here, I think you're a little dehydrated."

His skin sticky and sweaty, Booth took the bottle, twisted off the cap and drank the entire bottle. Gasping, he nodded his head and handed the empty bottle back to Brennan. "My clothes are soaked and so are the sheets. Sorry."

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled, "Go take a shower and I'll change the sheets while you're in the bathroom."

Grateful for Brennan's kindness, Booth moved off of the bed, "Thanks Bones. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't with me."

Trying to lighten the moment, Brennan moved off of the mattress, "Well for one thing, you'd be changing your own stinky sheets."

Laughter bursting from him, Booth smiled, "Thanks Bones. Thanks for making me laugh."

Pleased that she was helping him, Brennan smiled, "I am becoming quite amusing."

Flashing her a grin, Booth replied, "Yes you are Bones. You really are."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	53. Chapter 53

(The knight on the Grid)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The taxi abruptly landing on its tires, Booth and Brennan were momentarily dazed and confused. Booth, frightened for Brennan, struggled to get out of the car by sliding out of the driver's side open window, falling to the ground below. Struggling to his feet, he staggered around the damaged car and over to the front passenger door. Reaching in, he unbuckled her seat belt and with her feeble help, pulled her through the window and out onto the street. Half carrying her to the curb, he helped her sit down and then fell on his butt, wincing as he did so.

Trying to calm his icy fear, he turned to look at Brennan, his eyes racing over her body trying to see if she was hurt or just stunned.

Brennan, aware of her surroundings felt a stabbing pain in her arm and her forehead. Looking down at her arm, she swallowed and shakily called out to Booth, "My arm."

His worry spiking, Booth got on his knees and pulled her left arm closer, trying to see what she was seeing. Spying a tooth sticking out of the gash on her arm, he carefully pulled it out and looked at it closely, "It's a tooth."

Carefully taking the tooth from Booth's hand, she looked at it, trying to understand why a tooth would be in her arm.

Glancing around, Booth shook his head, "Gormogon must have used teeth as part of the shrapnel in the bomb. He knew us moving his silver skeleton was a set up." Disgusted with the situation, Booth realized that Brennan had probably blown it with her bad acting at the Jeffersonian but there was no way he was going to mention it. He knew it would just lead to a fight and he didn't want to deal with it, not when Brennan was hurt and Gormogon was still on the loose.

Standing, he noticed a fire engine racing down the street toward him and several FBI agents converging on where he and his wife were now standing. His anger growing, Booth asked one of the approaching agents, "Did he get away?"

Agent Dodson, making a call on his phone, nodded his head, "Yeah. He didn't go anywhere near the truck. He dropped his bomb and then just drove away as fast as possible. His follow car couldn't keep up with him and lost him."

Kicking the damaged taxi next to him, Booth seethed with rage, "Damn it. Damn it all to hell." Glaring at the taxi, Booth suddenly made a realization, "Gormogon used this to try to get close enough to us to kill us, Bones. He knows that we know who his next victim is . . . the corruptor, he's going to go after Ray Porter." Running towards Agent Dodson's idling car, Booth called out to his partner, "Stay here let the paramedics look at your arm."

Alarmed that Booth was leaving without her, Brennan tried to stop him, "Booth, wait for me."

Ignoring her, Booth slid into the car and took off leaving everyone behind. Worried that Booth didn't have any backup, Brennan glared at Dodson, "Booth has gone to try to protect Ray Porter. You need to send someone over to Porter's house to backup Booth." The paramedics arriving beside Brennan voiced their concerns over the blood on her forehead and her arm. Shaking her head Brennan tried to downplay her injuries, "I'm fine . . . it's . . . I'm fine."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After chasing Gormogon through the neighborhood, Booth was disgusted that the serial killer had escaped from him. Returning back to Porter's house to untie him, he found three FBI agents already there freeing the lobbyist from his bonds. Angry with the entire situation, Booth borrowed Agent Dodson's car again and drove back to the Hoover to try to coordinate the manhunt for the serial killer. Once he arrived at the Hoover, he paused long enough to call Brennan, "Hey, are you okay?"

_I'm fine, Booth. I have a minor gash on my forehead, a few bruises on my chest where the seat belt held me . . . oh and the gash in my arm is not really serious. I did have to take a tetanus shot as a precaution. The techs are at the site of the explosion and they're collecting evidence. Hodgins called me and told me that it would appear that there were a lot of teeth in the bomb. _

"Damn, Bones." His disgust coming to the surface, Booth sighed, "This serial killer is a damn freak. I almost had him, but he grabbed a child and dove into a swimming pool with the kid. I had to rescue the boy so Gormogon got away."

_You didn't have a choice, Booth. You did the right thing. We'll get him. Sooner or later he's going to make a mistake and we're going to get him._

Calming down, Booth responded, "Yeah, we are. I think he's already made his big mistake. He went after us and now we have more evidence to look at it. Those teeth had to come from someone. We can use them to see if there is a link to this bastard."

_Yes, we'll find out who the teeth belong to and that will move us one step closer to finding him. I . . . I'm going to be late coming home tonight. I have to go over to the prison to see how Russ is doing. When you arrested him, he blamed me and I need to make sure that he understands that you didn't have a choice arresting him and that this wasn't my fault either. I don't know what Max told him to get him to come back, but I will straighten this out._

Worried about her, Booth asked her, "Do you want me to go with you?"

_No Booth. Let me handle this. I'll be alright._

"I love you, Bones. If you need me you let me know. You don't have to handle these things by yourself. I've got your back."

_I know Booth. I love you too. Just work the case and I'll see you tonight._

Ooooooooooooooooo

Entering their house, Brennan smelled a heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen. Placing her bag down on the couch, she entered the room and found Booth setting the kitchen table with plates and flatware. Moving over to where he was standing, she placed her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Concerned, Booth placed his arms around her, "It's okay, Bones. We're going through some weird shit, but it's okay."

Nodding her head, Brennan kissed him and then stepped back. Studying his face, she moved her hand to touch the bruises on his cheek and on his temple, "Are you alright? Did you have anyone look at you?"

Booth trying to down play his injuries, kissed her again and assured her, "Just bruised up that's all. Nothing serious. Did you talk to Russ?"

Walking over to the fridge, Brennan retrieved two bottles of beer and turned to face Booth. "Dad lied to Russ and told him that you wouldn't arrest him if he came back. I told Russ that you did what you had to do and that he shouldn't be angry with you or me. He wasn't happy with me but he understands that Max is responsible for his incarceration, not us." Carrying the beer over to Booth, she handed him one of the bottles, "I don't know what to do about Max, Booth. He lied to get Russ to come back and he created a small riff between us. He killed a man and he's going to go on trial and I . . . I don't know what to do. I don't understand Max at all. He lies . . . he's a murderer . . . he robbed banks . . . I don't understand him at all."

Taking the proffered beer bottle from her, Booth twisted off the cap and drank some of his beer. Thinking about his father-in-law, Booth sighed, "I don't have an answer for you Bones. Parents have secret lives, granted most parents don't have secrets like Max does, but . . . he is who he is. You have to just forgive him and accept him for who he is if you want to have a relationship with him. If you don't think you can do it then just walk away from him. It's up to you, but I wish you would just forget the past and let him be your father."

Curious, Brennan stared intently at Booth, "Why is it important to you that I forgive him Booth?"

Placing his beer bottle on the table, Booth took her bottle from her hand and placed it next to his. Stepping closer he placed his hands on her waist and stared intently at her. "Right now, I'm the only family you have. Just me. If you can forgive your father and brother then you'll have more than just me. I want you to . . . I love you, Bones, but you and I both know I have a dangerous job. If something were to happen to me, I'd like you to have family that you can trust to help you. I know you have Angela and she's a good friend. . . "

Fear flooding through her, Brennan threw her arms around him and pulled him closer against her, "Don't say things like that Booth. I know anything is possible, but you aren't leaving me."

Her trembling body a warning that he was treading on dangerous territory, Booth held her in his embrace and tried to assure her, "I'm not going to leave you, Bones. Not if I have any say in it. I just . . . I just . . . "

Her lips finding his, Brennan kissed him long and hard. After a little while, she separated from him and shook her head, "You and I are married. You promised me forever and I'm going to hold you to that promise. Do you understand? You are not allowed to die."

Smiling, Booth nodded his head, "I understand." Releasing her, Booth motioned for his partner to sit down, "Russ's parole hearing is tomorrow afternoon. I have a couple of ideas I'm working on to help him out. They may not pan out, but they're worth a shot."

Hungry, Brennan pointed at the stove, "Alright . . . do you need some help with dinner?"

His glance moving over to the stove, Booth checked his watch, "Nah, it's almost ready. Let me get the salad on the table and the casserole out of the oven and we'll be all set. Just relax it's all taken care of."

Feeling emotional after such a harrowing day, Brennan asked her husband, "Why are you so good to me?"

Puzzled, Booth leaned against the table and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Because it's not hard to do. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want you to know that I love you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

So let me know if this still interesting. Thank you.


	54. Chapter 54

(The Santa in the Slush)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it very much.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

His Christmas tree up in the living room, the outside of the house decorated with Christmas lights and the yard a Manger scene, Booth turned towards Brennan and laughed, "Man this is going to be the best Christmas ever. This is our first Christmas together as a married couple and since I get to have Parker we can maybe invite Amy and the kids over during the holidays and make it a real family thing. They can visit Russ in prison and have a nice holiday with us." Excited, Booth snapped his fingers, "Oh and maybe I can get Pops to stay a few days too. I'll call him and see what he has planned."

Even though she didn't care about Christmas or any religious holidays for that matter, Brennan wanted Booth to be happy so she insisted that he decorate the house in whatever manner he thought was best. The tree was beautiful which made Brennan smile. Nodding her head, she agree with him, "I'll call Amy and see if she'd like to come up for a few days. We have the spare bedroom upstairs and my office has a day bed in it downstairs. Also the man cave has a very nice couch and the girls can use that for a bedroom."

Grabbing Brennan around the waist, Booth lifted her in the air and whirled her around, "God, I love Christmas and I love you." Placing her on her feet, he kissed her and then hugged her, "I know you don't believe in God, so thanks for going along with this. I really want to show you what Christmas can be like."

Amused at Booth's exuberance, Brennan smiled and returned his kiss, "The tree is lovely, Booth and I think having family over is a wonderful idea. We'll have to plan what kind of meals we want to make and go shopping. We have to anyway since we need more food in the house for Parker. He loves Captain Crunch so we need to buy a couple of boxes of that plus some unhealthy snacks as well as healthy snacks."

Kissing her once more, Booth released her and then turned to pick up his empty boxes that had held his decorations, "We'll go shopping in a little bit." Admiring his tree, Booth sighed, "This is going to be the best Christmas ever."

Oooooooooooooo

Driving to the crime scene, Booth sighed and shook his head, "This is going to be the worst Christmas ever."

Concerned that Booth was depressed about his situation with Parker, Brennan placed her hand on his arm, "Booth, I know you wanted Parker to be here for the holiday, but we can still celebrate Christmas."

Realizing that he might be ruining his wife's holiday with his attitude, Booth forced himself to smile, "No, you're right, Bones. I'm sorry. It's just that I was counting on my boy being with us for Christmas. Damn Rebecca drives me crazy with her shit. She could have scheduled her skiing trip until after Christmas, but she doesn't give a damn about me and this is what she does." Forcing himself to calm down, Booth glanced at Brennan, "Sorry . . . sorry, no you're right. This is not going to be the worst Christmas ever. You and me are together and we're married and I'm happy. . . I really am happy, so anyway, it's going to okay. We'll still invite Amy and the kids and Pops and we're going to have a very nice Christmas. You'll see, I promise."

Rubbing his arm, Brennan smiled sadly, "We will Booth."

His anger over Rebecca starting to dissipate. Booth frowned, "So they told me that the victim is dressed up like Santa Claus. Mark my words, this is not going to go well."

Oooooooooooooooooo

After retrieving his grandfather, Booth drove into the driveway and parked his SUV in front of the garage. Turning to look at Hank, Booth eagerly asked, "So what do you think of my decorations? We didn't do any decorating for Christmas last year because of that mess with Max and the Deputy Director and then Epps, but this year we're celebrating and I've decorated the yard and the living room. Bones even helped me put up the tree and she planned our Christmas dinner even though she's not a believer. She's just amazing."

Staring at the front yard and the front of the house, Hank smiled and nodded his head, "It's very nice, Seeley. I like the Manger scene. It's not all store bought is it?"

Pleased at the compliment, Booth smiled, "Yeah. I made the manger and I bought the holy family and the wise men at the store. Bones found an example of an Italian Nativity scene that she liked and printed a copy to show me. I thought it was pretty cool, so I built the manger and the cradle in the garage. I think it came out pretty close to the picture."

Opening the truck door, Hank slid out of the truck and walked over to the manger to give it a closer look. Booth, retrieving his grandfather's bag, brought it with him and stood next to Hank. "It doesn't look half bad even if I have to say so myself."

Amused with his grandson, Hank patted him on the shoulder, "It's very pretty, Seeley. I like it."

Proud of himself, Booth nodded his head, "Well, come on, let's go in. Bones is still at the Lab, but she promised to come home as early as she can. Her brother's girlfriend and daughters will be here in about an hour. They're going to stay for a couple of days so they can see Russ and then they're going home Christmas day to be with her parents for Christmas evening."

Following Booth into the house, Hank was surprised at how beautiful the Christmas tree was and how the living room had been decorated just like he'd seen in magazines that show off houses during the holidays. "Well, I'd say this looks like a magazine spread."

His eyes twinkling merrily, Booth nodded his head, "Bones has really good taste and she knows how to decorate. Me I'm kinda like the more is better kind of guy, but she showed me that it's okay to use less and make it look fancy. She's a real genius about stuff and I've learned a thing or two by listening to her."

Nodding his head, Hank smiled, "It's very pretty. I guess you needed someone to tame you and you found her. I'm happy for you, Seeley. I really am."

"I'm happy for me too, Pops." Carrying Hank's case over to the spare room downstairs, Booth informed him, "We use this as Bones' office sometimes and it has a daybed in it, so you should be comfortable and you don't have to climb upstairs. She has an office in the basement too, but she uses this room to pay bills and to write in. She says it quieter and she can't hear the TV in here. I can be noisy when I watch sports."

Chuckling, Hank followed Booth into his temporary bedroom, "Oh, I know. Believe me I know."

Oooooooooooooooooo

The case closed, Booth was sitting in his office, trying to finish up his case notes so he could do an important errand, when he was interrupted by a knock on his door. Looking up, he found his son standing there, a police officer standing behind him.

The boy laughing, ran across the office and into his father's arms. "Hi, Daddy."

Confused, Booth looked at the police officer, "What's going on?"

Amused at Booth's expression, the officer laughed, "He came up to me on the street and said his Daddy worked for the FBI and he needed me to bring him here, so here we are. I tried to get him to tell me why he was by himself but he refused to tell me."

Turning his attention to his son, Parker informed his father, "I hate skiing, Daddy. I want to be with you."

His eyes back on the police officer, Booth explained, "His mother is going skiing for the holidays and I guess he doesn't want to go."

With two kids of his own, Officer Green smiled, "Okay, I get it. He needs to be more careful though. Running around this city by himself is not the safest thing in the world for him to do."

In full agreement, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, I'll talk to him. Thanks for bringing him to me."

With a small salute, Green nodded his head, "Merry Christmas." Turning he left the father and son to talk.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Racing into the house, Parker found his grandfather in the kitchen talking to Brennan as she made some hot chocolate, "Hey Pops, I get to stay for Christmas."

His face filled with pleasure, Hank clapped his hands together, "Oh, boy, that sounds very cool."

Kissing his grandfather, he ran across the room and threw his arms around Brennan's legs, "Did you like the Christmas tree we got for you for your party?"

Pleased to see her step-son, Brennan laughed, "I sure did, Parker. Amy and the kids loved it and so did I. They're down stairs watching TV if you'd like to go visit them."

Accepting a kiss from his step-mother, Parker ran across the room passed his father and across the living room to the doorway leading down to the basement.

A feeling of wonder filling him, Booth watched the boy race passed him. Chuckling he shook his head and entered the kitchen. Walking across the room, Booth kissed Brennan and accepted a cup of hot cocoa from her, "I brought your tree back and I set it up in the yard near the manger. You'll have to go out and look at it. I think it looks real good."

Happy for Booth, Brennan smiled, "It's probably the best present anyone has ever given me, Booth. Thank you for being so considerate and setting up the tree outside the trailer at the prison. It made the festivities just that much better and Dad really liked it."

Pleased with himself, Booth nodded his head, "That isn't your real present. Just one of your presents."

Curious, Brennan asked him, "What did you buy me for Christmas if the tree wasn't my real present?"

Moving away from her, Booth shook his head, "Nope, not going to tell you. You have to wait until Christmas when Santa brings the presents."

Annoyed at her husband's mulishness, Brennan heard the whine in her voice and didn't care, "Booooth, come on. I don't believe in Santa Claus. Tell me what you got me."

Finishing his cocoa, Booth placed the mug on the table and headed for the living room, "Nope, I'm not telling you."

Following him out of the room, Brennan hurried her steps until she caught him in front of the staircase, "Tell me Booth."

Grabbing her into his arms, Booth kissed her hard and long. After a while, he released her and whispered, "I'm not telling you."

"Fine don't tell me." Moving away from him, Brennan started to walk upstairs, "Of course, I was going to give you your present tonight, but now I've changed my mind."

His eyes watching her hips as she ascended the stairs, Booth finally raced up the stairs behind her, "Okay, maybe just this once."

Chuckling, Hank overheard Booth as he raced up the stairs and knew that Brennan was going to get what she wanted. Finished drinking his hot chocolate he carried the cups over to the sink and then retreated to his bedroom where he planned to turn in early.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	55. Chapter 55

(The Santa in the Slush – part two)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it very much.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After delivering his son to his ex in Vermont, Booth arrived back home to find Brennan in the kitchen baking. Kissing her, Booth sniffed the air and found his mouth watering, "Hey, whatever you're cooking smells great."

Entering the kitchen, Hank walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee, "I showed her how to make your grandmother's biscuits. She did a real good job of following the recipe." Sitting down at the kitchen table, he picked up the newspaper and started to flip through the pages.

Pleasantly surprised, Booth turned and opened the oven to look inside at the pan of biscuits, "Oh man, it's been awhile since I made those. Thanks Bones."

Shaking her head, Brennan moved his hands off of the oven door and closed it, "Booth, they won't cook properly if you keep the door open."

Amused at her fussiness, Booth kissed her, "When you're right you're right."

Concerned that Booth appeared tired, Brennan asked, "Did you sleep before you drove back? Nine hours up and nine hours back. From my calculations, I don't think you slept more than five hours, did you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth opened the fridge and removed a bottle of cranberry juice, "It was enough. I'll take a nap this afternoon. I like driving at night and I wanted to time it so that I'd get here about the time you normally get up."

Moving him aside, Brennan opened the fridge door and removed a jar of apple butter and some butter. Placing them on the kitchen table, she frowned, "It's a good thing we don't have to be back at work for two more days. You need to rest."

Touched at Brennan's concern and annoyed at the same time, Booth sat down at the kitchen table and opened his juice bottle, "Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I've stayed up longer on stakeouts. . . . I'm glad Parker was able to spend Christmas with us. It wouldn't have been the same without him."

"Amy called to thank us for letting her and the girls stay with us during the holiday." Placing some plates on the table, Brennan walked back over to the stove and removed the biscuits from the oven, "She also told me to make sure to thank you again for the Christmas tree. She said the girls can't stop talking about it."

A little embarrassed at the attention, Booth shook his head, "It was just a tree, Bones. Nothing special."

Placing the biscuits on a plate she carried them over to the table and placed then in front of her husband, "Of course it was special Booth. You did a very nice thing and we all appreciated it." Leaning over she kissed him, "It was the best Christmas present anyone has ever given me because it was unexpected and very considerate. You're a good man, Booth."

His hand on her hip, Booth returned her kiss, "Well, don't expect me to give you a tree every year."

Amused, Brennan sat down across from him and smiled. "Dad should be out of prison by next year, so another tree won't be necessary."

Glancing at his grandfather who was pretending to read the newspaper, Booth licked his lips and looked back at Brennan, "Yeah, you're right. Hey these biscuits look perfect. Thanks for making them."

Oooooooooooooooo

Resting on the couch in the man cave, Booth was almost asleep when his grandfather walked into the room and sat down on the recliner, "Hey Seeley, can I talk to you?"

Forcing his eyes open, Booth sat up and stared at his grandfather, "Sure, Pops, what can I do for you?"

Unsure how to broach the topic, Hank just decided to ask, "Does Temperance really think her father is going to be found not guilty at his trial?"

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "I don't know Pops. Most of the time she calls him a killer and says that she's sure he's going to be found guilty and then she'll surprise me and say something that makes me believe she thinks that Max is going to be acquitted. I'm kind of worried about her, but she doesn't want to talk about it and . . . well, I'm trying to be there for her, but . . . I'm worried. Max is her father and . . . well he might end up being found guilty and that could mean the death penalty."

Sad for his grandson and Brennan, Hank leaned back against the chair, "I know she had a rough childhood because of her parents, so I get that she has mixed feelings about Max. I'm just worried about what's going to happen to her if her father is found guilty."

His gaze moving to the television screen, Booth noticed that a football game was on, "I don't know Pops. I have to testify at the trial against her father and . . . I'm afraid of what's going to happen to us if the guy is found guilty. What if she blames me? I don't want to lose her Pops. I love her. I've never loved anyone like I love her. She means everything to me."

Thoughtfully, Hank thought over the situation, "Max is your father-in-law."

Puzzled, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah?"

Rubbing his chin, Hand stared intently at his grandson, "Doesn't that mean that you can excuse yourself from the trial? I mean there's no way the courts expect Temperance to testify against her father so doesn't that rule apply to son-in-laws too."

Surprised, Booth shifted on the couch and stared at his hands, "I never really thought about it . . . no, I'm pretty sure I have to testify. I was the arresting officer and I'm not a blood relative. I think Caroline would have a cow if I told her I wanted to skip the trial. I can't really cross her like that."

Disappointed, Hank nodded his head, "Well, it was just an idea."

Nodding his head, Booth sighed, "Maybe I'll get lucky and come down with some illness and I'll be in the hospital and I can't testify."

Concerned, Hank leaned forward, "Don't say things like that Son. Don't tempt Fate like that."

Amused at his grandfather's concern, Booth smiled, "I was just joking Pops. I'll do my job and I'll testify." His smile dying on his lips, he swallowed, "I just hope Bones will forgive me when I do."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The holidays almost over, Booth brought the boxes down from the attic and started to take the decorations down from the tree. Carefully removing them from the branches, he wrapped each one in a piece of tissue and placed them in the boxes.

Watching from the kitchen doorway, Brennan noticed the look of sadness cross his face. Concerned, she walked across the room and placed her hand on his back, "What's wrong Booth?"

Carefully placing the ornament he held into the box at his feet, Booth straightened and turned to face Brennan, "Bones about Max's trial . . . you know I'll have to testify."

Uncertain about where the conversation was going, Brennan nodded her head, "Of course, you're the arresting officer."

Licking his lips, Booth swallowed, "What if Max is found guilty, Bones? What if he's given the death penalty?"

Surprised at the topic of the conversation, Brennan thought about it for a minute, "Max murdered the Deputy Director of the FBI, Booth. I expect him to be found guilty."

Pulling her into his embrace, Booth voiced his worries, "Bones, I don't want this to ruin our relationship. Me testifying against Max . . . I . . . I love you Bones and if I could avoid the trial I would, you know that, right?"

Her forehead pressed against his chest, Brennan sighed, "Booth, you're not doing anything wrong. If Max is found guilty then it's because the jury found the evidence to be overwhelming. Max is responsible for the things he did not you and not me. I won't leave you if he's found guilty, Booth. I love you and I expect you to do your job. It's who you are . . . it's what you do. . . . I'll be sad if he's found guilty and if he's given the death penalty . . . I'll have to accept that too. I won't blame you, Booth. I'll never blame you. You're the only good thing that has ever happened to me and I won't throw our relationship away because of something my father did."

Relieved, Booth sighed, "Thanks Bones."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	56. Chapter 56

(The Baby in the Bough)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Spying Brennan in her office with the baby, Booth smiled as he watched her talking to the infant. His love for her seemed to grow every day and when he saw her doing things like taking care of little Andy, he knew she was the one he'd always needed in his life. Entering her office, Booth paused next to the baby and poked him gently with a finger, "Hey Andy, my man Andy, how's Aunty Bones treating you, good huh?"

Amused at the silly face Booth was making at the child, Brennan laughed, "I was showing him my dancing phalanges and he was very amused." Beaming at the child, Brennan was rewarded with a giggle from the infant. "I've been thinking Booth, since we've been trying to have a baby and we haven't been successful so far . . . I was thinking perhaps we could adopt Andy. He doesn't have anyone and we'd be very good parents. We can afford to take care of his medical needs and make sure that he'd grow up healthy and with love."

Surprised, Booth stood up straight and shook his head. With a tinge of sadness, Booth pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Brennan, "The tech's found this among Meg's stuff. It's a letter she wrote to her friend Carol Grant. She wanted Carol to adopt Andy if anything happened to her."

Sadness filling her, Brennan read the paper and then handed it back to Booth, "I just thought . . . never mind. I'm sure that Carol will be a good mother for Andy. A much better mother than I would be."

Worried about Brennan's sadness, Booth sat down next to her and placed his arm around her, "Hey, don't you dare think that. Some day you and me are going to have a kid and when we do you're going to be a great mom. Look how well you took care of Andy. You're underestimating how well you took care of him. Believe me, you will be a fantastic mother when the time comes. I can guarantee that."

Leaning against her husband, "I don't know why I'm not pregnant yet. I made an appointment and saw Dr. Goldshine the other day. She said that there isn't anything from preventing me from getting pregnant. I know the problem can't be you, you already have a son. . . I just don't know."

His concern rising, Booth assured her, "Bones you've been under a lot of stress, you know? Your father is going to go on trial for murder and that's . . . well that's a lot to deal with. I think once the trial is over and he's a free man, you'll be under less stress and maybe you'll get pregnant then. You'll see. I'm not worried. We'll be parents someday."

Her voice small and almost childlike, Brennan asked, "Do you really think Dad will be found not guilty?"

Fearful for his wife, Booth bravely lied, "Sure I do. He'll be found not guilty and then our lives will go back to normal, well, as normal a life as we can have."

Grateful for Booth's answer, Brennan smiled, "I really did like taking care of Andy. At first I was afraid I was going to do something wrong and accidentally hurt him, but really . . . once I got used to the idea of taking care of him, I found the experience to be quite fulfilling."

Staring at the child, Booth nodded his head, "He is a sweet baby. Our baby will be just like him, you'll see."

Oooooooooooooooooo

His interest piqued, Dr. Lance Sweets leaned forward and stared intently at Brennan, "Your father is going on trial next week. Are you and Agent Booth having any problems at home or at work?"

Annoyed at the invasion of her privacy, Brennan leaned back on the couch and answered with distain, "Booth and I are fine. We are both aware of my father's impending trial and we're resigned to accept whatever the outcome is. Whatever the verdict is, it will not interfere with our relationship. I don't know why you think it will. We've told you that our relationship is not suffering so I don't know why you won't accept that. It's ridiculous to waste our time like this. We both have work to do and we can't do it in this office."

His attention turned towards Booth, Sweets noticed the stiff way the agent was sitting. Curious, the young psychiatrist asked, "No problems, Agent Booth?"

Just as irritated as his wife was, Booth glared at the younger man, "She told you no problems, Sweets. Do you think she's a liar?"

Alarmed at the turn in the conversation, Sweets leaned back against his couch, "No of course not. I would never call you or Dr. Brennan a liar." Turning his attention back to Brennan, he explained what he's meant, "I have noticed that you two don't always communicate well and you may not be aware that Agent Booth is feeling some strain from the situation he's in. He's going to be testifying against his father-in-law and that can't be a very pleasant situation. He may be trying to keep that from you and that's why I asked him. I was not calling you a liar."

Concerned that Sweets might actually be correct about Booth, Brennan turned to look at her partner, "Booth . . . do we have a communication problem? Are you in distress about the impending trial?"

Angry with Sweets interference, Booth glared at the younger man, "Sometimes Bones we don't tell each other the things we should, but it isn't as serious as Sweets says. We usually manage to tell each other the important stuff and I'm not in distress. We're fine, okay? We don't have a problem."

Unsure of Booth's answers, Brennan pressed him, "So we do have a communication problem?"

Exhaling deeply, Booth reached out his hand and placed it on her arm, "Bones, I don't think we have a communication problem, okay? It's normal for people to hold stuff back but that's because we try to protect our loved ones, that's what normal people do in a relationship. The only stuff I hold back is . . . is stuff like how my feet hurt in the morning when I get up. It's not really important and you can't do anything about it so why mention it. Stuff like that . . . okay? I'm not having a problem about the trial. I'm going to testify because that's my job. Your Dad has a pretty good lawyer and if that lawyer plays the jury like I've seen him do in the past then there's a good chance Max will get off. If he's found guilty, well it won't be my fault. I'll just be telling the truth under oath like I'm supposed to do. It's not like I'm going to be up there lying my ass off trying to railroad the man into the electric chair. You understand that right?"

Slowly nodding her head, Brennan gave her husband a sad smile, "I know you will be doing what you're supposed to be doing Booth. I know you actually admire my father so . . . I understand and please don't think I will hold the trial against you. I've already told you that whatever the outcome, the blame solely rests with Max. He made the decisions he made and he has to live with the consequences." Pausing, Brennan turned her body to face her husband, "Booth, I'm aware that your feet hurt you and I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I may be able to help you with that."

Curious, Booth turned to face his wife, "Really?"

Smiling, Brennan patted his knee, "Yes, of course, before you get out of bed, let me massage your feet for a few minutes. It may help relax the muscles and decrease the pain you're in."

Surprised at the offer, Booth smiled, "Thanks, Bones, but I can live with it, it's not too bad."

Shaking her head, Brennan scowled at him, "Nonsense, you don't have to live with that. If we have time in the mornings, I will massage your feet and you will see the difference. We're partner's Booth. Let me help you."

His love for her showing on his face, Booth replied, "Thank you, Bones. Maybe we can try it and see what happens."

A little unnerved at how he'd become invisible to the couple, Sweets cleared his throat, "Um, about Max . . ."

Booth's phone blaring for attention, Booth pulled it from his pocket and answered it. Hearing about a skeleton being found that needed his partner's expertise, Booth gave the caller a quick reply and ended the call, "Got to go Bones." Standing he held out his hand and helped her stand. Turning to look at Sweets, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, we got a case."

Watching the couple leave, Sweets sighed, "Those two are going to drive me crazy, I just know it."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	57. Chapter 57

(The Verdict in the Story)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Staring in disbelief at his wife, Booth shook his head and tried to veer the Defense Attorney away from the story he was trying to postulate with the jury. "Dr. Brennan was with me all day. She didn't have time to kill Kirby."

Not to be swayed, David Barron continued his line of inquiry, "How did your son Parker get home from school that day? Didn't you pick him up from school and take him home without Dr. Brennan being with you?"

Desperate to protect Brennan, Booth countered, "That's true, but Bones and I talked on the phone."

A smile on his face, Barron glanced at Brennan and then the jury, "She had plenty of time to kill Deputy Director Kirby didn't she, Agent Booth? She could have burned the body hours later. Isn't it true she worked late at the Jeffersonian that day and didn't get home until almost midnight?"

Momentarily paralyzed with fear, Booth stared in agony at his partner and fought to remain calm, "Bones . . ."

Impatient, Barron insisted that Booth answer the question. "Could Dr. Brennan have killed Kirby?"

Desperate to save her, Booth tried to influence the jury, "I've known Dr. Brennan for a long time. She's brave and honest and I know she could never have killed Kirby. Sweets is brilliant, but he's wrong about Dr. Brennan. She could never take a life. Life is sacred to her. She didn't do this."

Sadly, Barron knew that he was inflicting pain, but his job was to get Max Keenan off and he was determined to try, "I didn't ask for your opinion of your wife's character, Agent Booth. We understand that you love her and want to protect her, but you must answer my question. Did she have time to kill Kirby?"

His mouth dry, Booth looked squarely at Brennan and replied honestly, "Yes, she did."

Dismissing Booth, Barron gave Brennan a triumphant look and then turned back to the jury where he wove a story of murder that would place reasonable doubt in the minds of the jury that Max Keenan killed the deputy director.

Ooooooooooooooooo

While the jury had been sequestered, Booth avoided Brennan. He walked around the courthouse and tried to control his terror. Never in his wildest dream had he thought that Brennan would try to sew doubt in the jury by using herself as bait and now that she had done that, he was filled with fear that her father would be freed and she would go on trial next.

Brennan aware that Booth was upset with her and the lawyer David Barron, sat in the courtroom the entire time the jury was out and hoped that in time her husband would forgive her for the subterfuge she'd perpetrated in court. She knew that Booth valued the law and the fact that she'd helped manipulate the jury put her on the wrong side of where her husband stood and she knew that.

Oooooooooooooooo

The jury reconvened and Booth entered the courtroom with dread and resignation. The deed was done and the jury had made a decision. He just prayed that whatever happened, his wife wouldn't become the victim of Max's life choices. Not allowed to sit with her, he sat down across the aisle and slightly behind her. His eyes glued to her, Booth watched her as she started to fidget. Surprised when she suddenly stood up and left the room, he glanced at the jury and then stood up and followed her.

Catching up with her on the courthouse steps, Booth descended the steps and stood next to her. Uncertain if she wanted to be alone, he bravely gave her a smile, "Bones."

Afraid of the consequences of her actions, Brennan threw her arms around Booth and sniffed, "He's my father, Booth. No matter what he did, he's my father."

Holding her firmly against his chest, Booth assured her, "I know he is, Bones. I just wish you hadn't used yourself to help try and get him off." Rubbing her back, he spoke quietly, "It's done. I'm with you no matter what happens. I love you."

A few short minutes later, Brennan spied her father come down the steps and she knew that her father had been found 'not guilty'. Surprised that the jury had been so easily swayed, she released Booth and wiped a finger under her eye. Her father soon by her side, she glanced at Booth and allowed her father to hug her.

Booth, worried about the fate of his wife, spied Caroline on the steps above him with Sweets and marched over to where she was standing. "Are you going to try Bones for murder?"

Compassionately, Ms. Julian shook her head, "No Cher'. We both know who murdered Deputy Director Kirby and it wasn't Dr. Brennan."

Grateful, Booth hugged Caroline and then smiled, "Thank you."

Pushing the agent away, Caroline fussed at him, "That doesn't mean I like what she did, Booth. I don't like to lose and I certainly don't like to lose to David Barron. We both know Max Keenan murdered the Deputy Director and even though that bibitte deserved what he got, still he was murdered and his murderer gets to walk away from what he did."

His eyes seeking out Brennan, Booth nodded his head, "I know and I'm sorry."

"Humph, not as sorry as I am." Observing Max celebrating with his daughter and her friends, Caroline shook her head, "Max is very slippery. I knew this wasn't going to end well."

Patting her shoulder, Booth smiled, "Look on the bright side, at least Bones and I can work together again and your next case will be a slam dunk."

Her eyes glittering, Caroline stared pointedly at her favorite Agent, "It had better be. You two owe me big time."

Oooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth sat on the backyard deck, a glass of Scotch in his hand and the bottle on the small table next to him. Staring at the moon overhead, he soon heard the back door open and then close. Not turning around, he took a sip from his glass and waited.

Moving slowly across the deck, Brennan sat down next to Booth and stared at him, "Are you avoiding me?"

Slowly nodding his head, Booth finished his drink and reached over for the bottle. Refilling his glass, Booth placed the bottle down again.

Uncertain what she should do, Brennan sighed, "I know you're not happy with what I did. I talked to Caroline after the trial and she told me that she doesn't plan to prosecute me."

His glass almost to his lips, Booth paused, "I know. She told me right after Max was found not guilty. Caroline and I had to go back to the Hoover and to report to the Director. The man was furious that Max was let go because of reasonable doubt and because you were the one who got him off."

Afraid that their partnership was over, Brennan stared at the glass in Booth's hand, "Is our partnership over? Has the Director fired me?"

Drinking his glass of Scotch, Booth carefully placed the glass on the table and then turned to look at his wife, "No you're not fired."

Surprised, Brennan commented, "I thought for sure the Director would fire me."

Snorting, Booth shook smiled, "Caroline brought up our solve rate and how you're the best forensic anthropologist in the country and that the FBI would only be punishing itself if you were fired for trying to save your father. Plus she hinted around that if you were fired and moved away, I might quit the FBI and go where ever you go. Since, I'm considered a rising star, the Director gave in and admitted that he couldn't fire you. . . . Your job is safe if you still want it."

Afraid to touch her partner, Brennan hugged herself, "I do want to continue to work with the FBI, Booth. I don't want things to change between us either. Have they? Are we still partners?"

Shaking his head slowly, Booth reached out and placed his hand on her thigh, "Bones, I told you that we'd be good and we are. I wasn't happy about what you did and I was scared shitless that you were going to be arrested for murder, but . . . anyway it all worked out and Max is free and so are you. . . . Bones, don't ever do that again. Please don't ever do that again. I . . . I love you and I don't . . ."

Moving quickly from her chair, Brennan sat down on Booth's lap and placed her arms around him, "I knew you would be furious Booth, but Max is my father."

Placing his hands on the sides of her head, Booth kissed her. "It's done, Bones. I'm not angry and we're still partners. Just try not to scare the hell out me again, Okay? If Max kills anyone else then that's his worry. You are not going to bail him out ever again. We'll get ourselves excused from the case." Chuckling, Booth kissed her again, "Hell, I'm pretty sure, Caroline will find a way to get us out of the country if your father ever goes on trial again. She really hates to lose."

Relieved that their relationship was sound, Brennan kissed Booth passionately. "I'm sure Sweets will want to talk to us about the trial."

Sniffing, Booth replied, "Fuck Sweets. The trial is over and he isn't our therapist anymore. I do want to use him as our profiler though. The kid is smart and that is his specialty."

Leary, Brennan sighed, "If we must, then okay, but I still think psychology is superstitious nonsense."

Kissing her again, Booth felt happy for the first time in days, "Let's stop talking about your father and Sweets. Let's go to bed. I'd like to show you a couple of things you might be interested in."

Intrigued, Brennan stood up, "Is this your way of telling me you want to have sex?"

Standing, Booth laughed, "Yes, Bones, that's exactly what I want."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Any good? What do you think of my story?

A/N: bibitte is a Cajun French curse word for male genitalia (dick).


	58. Chapter 58

(The Wannabe in the Weeds)

A/N: This is a reminder that this story is AU.

I don't own Bones. Not even a little bit.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing in his office, Pam noticed the framed picture of Parker, on the credenza and asked him point blank, "Are you married?"

Not sure why he answered, Booth replied, "Yes I am Ms. Nunan. You said you wanted to see me about Tommy Sour. Do you have information about our case?"

Disappointed that Booth was unavailable, Pam smiled, "I have confidence that you'll find his killer Agent Booth." Pausing, she looked around the office and then back at the agent, "I noticed that you don't have a picture of your wife in your office. You're probably trapped in a loveless marriage. Are you happily married?"

Uneasy about her interest in his private life, Booth curtly informed her, "Look Ms. Nunan. If you don't have information about Tommy then why did you want to see me?"

Debating whether or not to give him the present she had brought for him, she finally chose not to, "You poor man, I understand. Sometimes marriages don't work out, do they? Well, I have to go. I'll see you around, Seeley."

Un-nerved by the strange woman and her personal questions, Booth glanced at the picture of his son and wondered what game she was playing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Entering the Checkerbox, Booth turned to Brennan, "By the way, you need to sit for a photo for me. I need one for my office."

Curious why Booth was bringing that up now, Brennan asked, "Why? I told you that I don't like to take pictures of myself in studio settings. They aren't natural. Why don't you use one of the pictures you've taken of me? You've take plenty of those."

Rolling his eyes, Booth impatiently shook his head, "Never mind, Bones." Pointing at her friends, Booth changed the topic of the conversation, "Okay, Bones, here we are. You said you'd sing if you had the music and the frivolity so now you have both."

Disbelief clearly on her face, Brennan shook her head, "No way."

Her friends coming forward and urging her to sing, Brennan finally gave in and stepped on to the stage to perform. Clearly a lovely singer, Booth smiled with joy to see his wife and partner hopping around the stage singing a Cyndi Lauper song. He hadn't really believed that she could sing and to be proven wrong had been a very nice surprise. He knew he couldn't sing, but it was nice to see that Brennan could.

While he'd enjoyed her performance a voice had intruded from the rear of the club. His name being called, he'd turned to see Pam Nunan holding a gun and aiming it at Brennan. Shocked, he'd stood up, trying to reach for the gun he kept in his belt at his back, when she fired her gun. Collapsing on the floor, Booth heard another gunshot, but was unable to react to it. Having difficulty breathing, he knew that something was wrong with him, but for the life of him he didn't know what it was. Staring wildly at Brennan while he lay on the floor, his last sight of her before he passed out was her crying and begging him to hold on. Feeling sad for her, he closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

Oooooooooooooooooo

A few hours after surgery, Booth awoke in a hospital room and his first thoughts were of his wife, "Bones."

Standing quickly, Brennan moved over to where Booth lay and leaned over him, "Booth, you're alright. You've been shot and you were operated on, but you're going to be alright. Do you understand?"

His mind clouded with drugs, Booth shook his head and stared at her, "Bones . . . don't cry."

Her hand wiping the tears from her face, Brennan forced herself to smile, "Yes, I won't. You're going to be fine, Booth. Do you understand?"

Not sure why he was in the hospital and why Brennan was crying, Booth slowly shook his head and fell back into a deep slumber.

Turning to look at Cam, Brennan frowned, "He's still under the influence of the anesthesia. He's told me in the past that he doesn't react very well to that and pain killers. It seems that some are worse than others though. This is the first time I've seen firsthand how he reacts to anesthesia. When he was hurt when my refrigerator blew up, he refused to take pain medicine because of the effect it had on him. I worried about it at the time, but now I see what he means about sensitivity."

"Yes, he really doesn't react very well to pain medicine." Glad to see that he'd awakened long enough at least relieve Brennan of some of her fears, Cam frowned, "This is my first time seeing his reaction to anesthesia too. It's something you'll have to keep in mind in the future if he ever needs surgery again."

Her hand holding his, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, I will."

The door opening to Booth's room, Brennan looked up and saw the Deputy Director enter the room, "Temperance, Camille, I need to speak to both of you, if you don't mind."

Curious, Cam asked, "What's going on?"

Standing at the foot of the bed, Cullen noticed that Booth was still unconscious, "I need to pretend that Booth is dead for a few weeks and I need your full cooperation. It's a matter of national security."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Lying on the couch, Booth fumed at the other agent in the room, "I want my phone, Harris. What the hell did you do with it?"

Unfazed by Booth's belligerence, Harris continued to watch the game, "You're dead, Booth. Dead men don't need phones."

"This is absolute bullshit, you mother fucker." Sitting up, he held his hand over his wound and pointed his finger, "Give me my damn phone. I need to call Bones and see if she's alright."

Tired of listening to Booth cursing him, Harris stood up and loomed over the injured man, "Listen up, Booth. I'm only going to explain this one more time. You're dead. Dead men can't call their wives. We've waited too long to capture Karl Bittner for you to blow it now. Dr. Brennan knows all about this little charade and she agreed to go along with it, now behave and stop whining about your damn phone. You'll get to see her in a few days, right after your funeral and we've captured Bittner."

Furious, Booth glared at his friend, "If that asshole shows up to my funeral you mean. This is a stupid plan as far as I'm concerned. If I wasn't shot, I'd beat the shit out of you, you know? What can it hurt to call Bones? One phone call just to make sure she's okay."

Exhaling deeply, Harris took his own phone out of his back pocket, called Brennan and smiled when she answered, "Temperance, this is Morris Harris, a friend of your late husband. I was just calling you to see how you are?"

_I'm fine Agent Harris._

Glancing at Booth, Harris smiled, "Good, I'm glad to hear that. I know you're grieving over your husband's death, but . . . Um . . . listen, a certain someone is threatening me because he wants to hear your voice. Could you tell him you're okay so I can get him off my back? He can't talk to you since he's . . . well you know . . . indisposed, but a few sweet words in his ear should settle him down a little and help us all get through this."

_Yes, put him on Harris._

Holding his phone out to Booth, Harris whispered furiously at him, "Don't you dare say anything. Don't blow this or Cullen will have both of our hides."

Taking the phone, Booth held it to his ear and cleared his throat.

_I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. I'll see you soon. I miss you._

Grabbing the phone from Booth, Harris placed it to his ear, "Thanks Temperance. I hope you've been eating properly and resting. You know that's all he talks about. You'd think he was your nanny or something instead of a family friend."

_Yes, he seems to think I can't take care of myself. He forgets I did it for many years before I met him. Now I have to go. Please make sure that he's eating properly and that he's getting plenty of rest._

Amused at the irony of the conversation, Harris grinned, "Sure I will. I'll see you in a few days."

Ending the call, Harris placed his phone back into his pocket, "She's eating and resting and surprise, surprise she wants me to make sure you do the same."

Annoyed at his caretaker, Booth laid back down on the couch, "Me? She's the one that gets lost looking at bones and skips meals. I have to watch her like a hawk and make sure she doesn't skip meals and doesn't work her ass off."

Sitting on the chair next to the couch, Harris ignored Booth's tirade. After a while, he turned to look at the injured agent and found the man to be asleep. _Thank God. _

Ooooooooooooooooooo

So a big difference from the show. What do you think of my version? Any good?


	59. Chapter 59

(The Pain in the Heart)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Karl Bittner had shown up to the funeral much to Booth's surprise. After he had arrested the man, with the help of his partner, Booth had ignored the people in the crowd who hadn't known he was dead and pulled Brennan into his embrace. Kissing her, he pulled slightly away from her and started to fuss at her, "Damn it, Bones. You've been skipping meals. I told you you can't do that. I knew I should have told Cullen that I wouldn't do it. No one makes sure you eat, they just expect you to work work work."

Her lips crashing into his, Brennan felt him relax as he returned her kiss. Once their need for air drove them apart, Brennan looked her husband up and down and fumed, "Booth, you've lost weight. You've been skipping meals too. You're recovering from a gunshot wound and you need to make sure you eat properly. I shouldn't have let them keep us apart."

Amused at her ranting at him, Booth shook his head, "Okay, okay . . . looks like neither one of has been eating like we're supposed to." Kissing her again, Booth smiled, "Let's go home. I really missed you."

In agreement, Brennan turned to point to her car, "My car is over there. I have a steak thawing out in the fridge waiting for you to get home. I'll grill it when we get there."

His arm around her back, Booth shook his head, "The hell with the steak, I only want one thing."

Certain of her husband, Brennan laughed, "Oh I plan to give you that too." Turning, Brennan was surprised to find that almost everyone who had attended the funeral was now gone or in the process of leaving, "You'd have thought someone would have approached you and told you they were happy to see that you were alive."

Unconcerned, Booth moved them towards her car, "They're probably mad at me about the fake funeral. Oh well, it was a matter of national security. They'll get over it."

Ooooooooooooooo

Soaking in his tub that evening, Booth watched as Brennan puttered around the room, "Plenty of room in the tub, Bones. Why don't you join me?"

Her hands filled with dirty clothes, Brennan smiled, "I know there's room Booth, but I have your steak grilling and I need to put your clothes in the wash. You're almost out of underwear."

A sad puppy dog look on his face, Booth tried to get her to change her mind, "I can always go commando for a few days. Join me and I'll take care of laundry later."

A snicker her answer, Brennan left the room and Booth to soak in his tub, alone and slightly frustrated.

Oooooooooooooo

The case hadn't turned out well. Betrayed by her intern, Brennan had watched as Zach had been placed under arrest at the hospital. They had known that someone in the Lab was Gormogon but never in her wildest dreams had she suspected her intern. He was a genius and she had thought logic and reasoning would have protected him from outside influences. Bitterly she had to accept the fact her favorite intern, someone she thought of as family had turned to the forces of darkness and was now lost to her.

"Bones, look Zach was always a strange duck." Seeing her bristle, he knew he was treading on dangerous territory. "What I meant to say was, yeah you're shocked that he did what he did because he's all about logic, but he was too logical and he didn't let emotions . . ." Watching her walk briskly away from him, Booth sighed, "Damn it Bones, I'm trying to . . ."

Marching down the hallway of the hospital, Brennan was furious with Booth for his condescending attitude and herself for the way she'd separated herself from Zach after she'd married Booth. Before she and her husband were a couple, she and Zach had worked side-by-side through many long hours at the Lab. She had been his confident and friend and afterward she'd hadn't spent as much time with him as she should. Thinking it over, she realized she was probably the reason that her intern had looked elsewhere for friendship.

Arriving at her car, she unlocked it and settled into the driver's seat, waiting for her husband. She realized that she might be angry with him, but she couldn't abandon him at the hospital.

After a while, Booth tapped on the passenger side window and waited for her to unlock the door. Entering the car, he turned to face Brennan, "Look I said everything wrong and I'm sorry. What I was trying to tell you is that I think that stint in Iraq messed up that boy more than we think. The Army sent him home because he couldn't meld with his unit. . . . I think Zach had PTSD. I'm not excusing what he did, because well, PTSD is no excuse for what he did. Hell, I was diagnosed . . . . um, I'm just saying he probably needed help when he came back and he didn't get it. That wasn't your fault and him turning into a killer wasn't your fault either. He's a man and he made the wrong decisions, God help him."

Sniffing, Brennan wiped her finger under her lashes, "I should have made an effort to be there for him, Booth. I knew he was isolated and I didn't do anything about it."

Concerned for her, Booth reached out his hand and placed it on the side of her face, "Bones, he isolated himself. It wasn't up to you to make sure he had friends. He had to socialize and he didn't do it. He used to make some effort to be friends with the people in the Lab, but even I saw that he'd changed after his stint in Iraq. He limited his circle of friends to you, Hodgins and Angela. He did this to himself. He listened to a warped genius and he shouldn't have. At any time he could have talked to you, but he didn't. He didn't want to. None of this is your fault. You can't live someone else's life."

Turning in her seat, Brennan leaned her head against his shoulder, "I just . . ." Weeping, Brennan clutched Booth's jacket.

His head leaning towards her, Booth let her cry until it was out of her system, "I'm here for you Bones. I love you."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Lying in bed, Brennan stared at the wall unable to sleep. Soon she felt an arm come around her waist as she was pulled against her husband's body. "Bones, you need to sleep."

Her hand reaching for his hand, she clutched his hand tightly, "I just can't stop thinking about Zach."

His voice soothing, Booth spoke softly, "I know. You need to forgive him."

Surprised, Brennan blurted out, "Forgive him?"

His hand resting against her stomach, Booth assured her, "Yes, forgive him. You keep blaming yourself for what he did, but yes, you're also angry that he betrayed everything you stand for and Bones . . . don't let it eat you up inside. None of this is your fault."

Turning in his arms, Brennan placed her arm under his arm and around his back, "Hold me, Booth. I need to know that you're here with me. I've lost Zach and I almost lost you. I . . ."

Kissing her, Booth assured her, "I am here, Bones. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Grateful that he was once more home and in their bed, Brennan inhaled the scent that was Booth, "Yes, you are here."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think of my story?


	60. Chapter 60

(After The Pain in the Heart)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks after Booth returned home, he entered the kitchen after a restless night and found a present on the kitchen table with his name written on it. Curious, Booth held up the flat package and shook it.

Entering the room shortly afterward, Brennan cautioned him, "Shaking that might not be a good idea, Booth. Why shake it anyways? Why not just open it?"

A faint blush on his cheeks, Booth claimed, "Half the pleasure in getting a present is guessing what's inside."

Her eyes rolling, Brennan kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the fridge, "Your logic fails me sometimes."

His fingers feeling the package, Booth squeezed the present, realized it was in a box and decided that he'd tortured himself long enough. Ripping off the paper, he placed the white box on the table and opened the lid. Surprised, he pulled out a framed picture of Brennan and smiled, "Hey, you sat for a picture. You told me you don't think it's natural and you refused to do it."

Turning to face him, Brennan confessed, "You asked me for that picture shortly before you were shot. I kept thinking that it was a simple request and it could have easily been your last one and yet I refused to give it to you. I . . ." Swallowing, Brennan shook her head, "I shouldn't have said no, Booth. You weren't asking me for the impossible. You just wanted a nice picture of me and . . ." Stopping, Brennan couldn't continue.

Concerned that she was on the verge of tears, Booth placed the picture back in the box and walked across the room. Enveloping her in his arms, Booth tried to soothe her, "Shh, it's alright, Bones. It's just a picture."

Clutching his shirt, Brennan pressed her forehead against his chest, "That's the point, Booth. All you wanted was a picture and I refused to give it to you. I was just being stubborn over something that meant so much to you. What if you had died and I had refused to give you the last thing you'd requested of me? Something as inconsequential like a picture."

Holding her in his embrace, Booth frowned, "Bones, I'm not dead and you don't have to give me everything I ask for. You have the right to say no and you have the right to fuss at me and be you. Now stop worrying about what could have happened. It didn't happen and I'm right here."

Her emotions finally under control, Brennan pulled away, "I wore that black dress you like so much. I hope it's what you wanted."

A smile on his lips, Booth assured her, "Oh yeah. It's perfect. I'm going to place it on the credenza behind my desk and let every bastard that sees it squirm with envy that you belong to me."

Patting his chest, Brennan protested, "I don't belong to you. I belong to me."

A gleam in his eyes, Booth pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her hard and long. "You belong to me and I belong to you. That's what married means. We're a package deal."

Returning his kiss, Brennan enjoyed the feel of his arms around her. Feeling safe for the first time in weeks, she realized that she really did belong to him and he belonged to her. She knew that she'd almost lost him and she hoped she never had to go through that again.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Placing the picture of Brennan on the credenza next to his picture of Parker, Booth kept shifting it until he had the frame just right. Once he was sitting in his chair, he turned it to face the pictures and knew that it was just where he wanted them.

In a hurry, Harris entered the room and stopped when he noticed that Booth was facing away from the door, "Hey, Booth, a bank robbery is going down five blocks from here."

Standing, Booth grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, checked to make sure his gun was on his belt and his badge was in his jacket pocket. His glance moving to the pictures of his family, Booth smiled and turned to follow Harris out of the room.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in Brennan's office, Angela folded her arms against her chest, "You know I still don't know why you didn't tell me that Booth was alive. I thought I was your best friend."

Alarmed, Brennan looked up from the student paper she was grading, "You are my best friend, Angela. I just couldn't tell you because it involved national security. The only people that knew Booth was alive here at the Lab was Cam and myself and the only reason she knew is because she was with me in the hospital room with Booth when Cullen told me he was going to hide Booth for a few weeks and pretend he was dead."

Not sure she cared for the explanation, Angela complained, "Well, I think it's ridiculous that you didn't tell me. I can keep a secret you know. I cried real tears for Booth you know. I mourned for him and everything. I was in total shock when he resurrected himself at his funeral. The only reason I left after he arrested that terrorist is because Cam and Hodgins insisted. They wanted you two to be alone."

Trying to be patient, Brennan sighed, "It was a national security issue, Angela. My hands were tied. I guess I'm lucky that they told me that he was alive. They had to because I'm his wife, but it could have easily been different if they had wanted it to be. Booth says they use that national security excuse too much. He's been fielding phone calls from friends and acquaintances for days and he's getting very annoyed that some of them are blaming him for the hoax. He wasn't even conscious when he was declared dead and taken from the hospital."

Slightly mollified, Angela unfolded her arms and rested her hands in her lap, "So have you found an intern to replace Zach yet?"

Not really wanting to think about it yet, Brennan shook her head. "No, I haven't started looking yet. I may just use a rotation system and acquire several interns. I have several promising students and since I can never really replace Zach, it might be the best way to handle the situation. I may wait until the next semester starts and approach my more advanced students."

Surprised, Angela shook her head, "But that's almost three months from now. Don't you need help right now?"

"Yes, I do." Vaguely aware that Hodgins was running down the hall towards her office, Brennan frowned at the sight, "I may contact Dr. Edison and see if he'd be interested in the job, at least for now."

Bursting into Brennan's office, Hodgins stopped just inside the door and held onto his right side, "There's a bank robbery going on down the street. The FBI has been called in and there are hostages involved."

Worried, Brennan stood up, "How do you know?"

Pointing over his shoulder, Hodgins informed her, "I had my TV on to catch the news and it came across as breaking news. Come on, we can watch it in my office."

Her phone now in her hand, Brennan tried to call Booth. When her call was moved to voice mail, she knew that Booth was probably involved in the bank heist and couldn't take personal calls. Hurrying out of the office, Brennan ran towards Hodgins' office.

Following behind her, Angela tried to reassure her friend, "He's okay Honey, Booth is okay."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Is my story still interesting?


	61. Chapter 61

(After The Pain in the Heart)

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The only light on in the room, a lamp in the corner of the living room, Booth watched the shadows playing across the curtains as he slowly sipped his Scotch.

Entering the room, Brennan wrapped her robe around her waist and stopped just inside the room. Sad that Booth had been involved in another shooting, she crossed the room and sat down next to him, "Are you alright?"

Slightly drunk, Booth swallowed the last of his drink and placed the empty glass on the coffee table next to the bottle of Scotch, "Yeah, what are you doing up? It's late."

Her hand on his knee, Brennan complained, "When I woke up you were gone. I don't like sleeping alone."

Placing his arm around her shoulders, Booth grunted, "Sorry."

Her hand making a circle on his knee, Brennan leaned against him, "I'm sorry you had to kill that man, Booth. I know you hate that part of your job."

His eyes staring at the bottle of Scotch, Booth replied, "He was holding hostages and threatening to kill them. I did what I had to do to save them. He was . . . he was waving his gun around and becoming more and more erratic. It was only a matter of time before he started killing his hostages. He was a three time loser. He knew that he was going to probably be locked way for life after this one and he panicked." Debating whether he wanted another drink, he finally shook his head, "I had the best angle into the Lobby and I was green lighted. The hostage negotiator couldn't get him to give up. It was bad. I didn't have a choice."

Aching for him, Brennan tried to assure him, "You did what you had to Booth."

In an emotional turmoil, Booth removed his arm from Brennan's shoulders and crossed his arms, "I'm sick of killing people, Bones. When does that stop? I love working for the FBI, but lately . . . lately I worry what it's doing to me and to you. Every time I kill someone, it's . . . I don't handle it like I used to when I was a sniper in the Army. I have too much to lose. . . . too much to lose. And I worry about . . . I'm not afraid you understand . . . not for my life or anything like that. I can accept that my job is risky. I'm just afraid of what's going to happen to you if something happens to me."

A stabbing fear penetrating her, Brennan placed her arm around his waist, "Booth, please stop it. Yes, you have a dangerous job, but so do I. Do you want me to quit my job?"

Startled, Booth shook his head, "Of course not. That's not what this is about."

Firm in her beliefs, Brennan assured him, "Yes it is, Booth. I don't want you to quit your job just because you're afraid I'll be alone if something happens to you. I know what you do for a living. I'm your partner. I know you love your job and I'm pretty sure you don't want to quit. Please don't consider it because of me. That's not right. If you don't want to be a sniper anymore, tell your bosses. You're the head of Major Crimes. That's not even a field position. It's supervisory. Just notify Cullen that you want to make some changes and you no longer want to be considered a sniper. They can't make you do that if you're not willing to continue."

Closing his eyes, Booth leaned his head against her head, "I'm such a mess, Bones. The only good thing in my life is you, just so you know that."

The clock on the mantle over the fireplace showing 2:23, Brennan urged her husband, "Come to bed, Booth. You need to rest."

Slowly shaking his head, Booth spoke quietly, "I don't think I can sleep, Bones. Every time I close my eyes, I see that guy's stunned look on his face when my bullet hit his head. He was so surprised."

Standing, Brennan pulled on his arm, "You don't have to sleep, Booth, but I don't think drinking by yourself is a good idea either. Come to bed. You don't have to sleep, but you can rest."

Aware that he was upsetting her, Booth slowly stood up and smiled a rather sad smile, "Sure."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Calling in sick the next day, Booth informed Brennan, "I'm staying home today. My actions are under review anyway, so I can't go out into the field right now. If a case crops up, you can go out with Harris. You get along with him." Sitting on the bed, Booth watched as Brennan left their bed and walked over to the dresser to retrieve her phone from its charger.

"No, Booth." Checking the charge, Brennan smiled, "I'm staying home today with you. I think we need some time together. Nothing is going on at the Lab that needs my immediate attention. Now would be a good time to take a day or two off."

Pleased that he wouldn't be alone, Booth smiled, "Thanks Bones. That sounds like a great idea. Why don't we go for a drive and have a picnic somewhere. I could use some fresh air, couldn't you?"

Considering his idea, Brennan smiled, "I have a better idea Booth. Why don't we have the picnic in the back yard under the oak tree? We wouldn't have to drive anywhere and we wouldn't have to worry about the little bit of sleep we both had last night. The yard is well shaded and . . ." Realizing that she might be spoiling his plans, Brennan stopped.

The look of sadness on her face causing him concern, Booth stood up and crossed the room to where she was standing. Placing his arms around her, Booth asked her, "What's wrong? Your plan sounds okay to me?"

Staring into his soft warm eyes, Brennan sighed, "I realized that you probably wanted to go on the drive and I was just ignoring your wish. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rain on your . . . circus? Parade?" Frustrated, Brennan sighed, "Do you know what I mean?"

Amused at her frustration, Booth nodded his head, "It's parade and you weren't raining on anything Bones. You're just looking out for me and I think that's sweet. To tell you the truth I am pretty tired. Why don't we just spend the day in bed instead? We haven't done that in a while."

In agreement, Brennan smiled, "Let me call Cam and let her know I'm going to take the next two days off. Maybe we can for on a drive tomorrow."

Winking at her, Booth moved away from her, "I'm going to go and make us some toast and maybe get us some juice or milk. We can eat a light breakfast and go back to bed. I'm pretty tired."

Her call to Cam started, Brennan smiled, "That sounds like a good idea. I'd like some peach preserves for my toast please."

Tapping his hand on the door frame, Booth beamed at his wife, "Peach preserves it is. Thanks Bones. Thank you for staying with me today."

"I love you Booth." Hearing Cam answer her phone, Brennan informed her supervisor that she wouldn't be in. Not surprised, Cam assured her that she had a lot of unused vacation and sick days and she deserved a break.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Any good?

A/N: I think I made a few readers nervous in the last chapter. Sorry.


	62. Chapter 62

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day warm and sunny, Booth packed his mustang with a picnic basket, two quilts, a thermos of coffee and pulled it out of the garage onto the driveway. Exiting the car, he hurried back into the house, "Bones . . . Bones, chop chop. We're burning daylight."

Her hands filled with two sacks and a thermos of cold tea, Brennan grabbed her purse from the coat tree and hurried out of the house, "What does that even mean . . . burning daylight?"

His hand jiggling the door knob to make sure the door was locked, Booth turned and hustled down the steps behind his wife, "It means that we're wasting time." Striding past her, he made it to the car, opened the passenger side door and left it open while he ran around the car to the driver's side. Entering the car, he waited for Brennan to sit in the car and place the bags and thermos on the back seat. "If we don't get out of here, someone will come along and stop us. Close the door, let's go."

Booth's energy a wonder to her, Brennan smiled and placed her hand on his leg, "No one is going to stop us, Booth. That's . . ."

Leaning over and kissing her, Booth glanced back, put the car in gear and rolled down the driveway and into the street. With a quick glance at the house, he drove down the quiet street, "It's not paranoia. Just because we took a couple of days off doesn't mean anything. If they want us they'll try to get us to come in. We . . . are . . . not . . . going . . . to . . . work."

"O . . . Kay." Amused, Brennan shook her head, "I have my phone on vibrate, how about yours?"

His finger pointing at the glove box, Booth smiled, "It's in the glove compartment." Making a right, Booth informed her, "We're just driving, okay? I don't really have a plan. I just want to drive and see what we see."

Surprised at the lack of a plan, Brennan shrugged her shoulders, "If that's what you want to do, that's fine. You do plan to come back tonight don't you?"

His eyes roving the street in front of him, Booth finally answered. "Yeah, sure."

Oooooooooooooo

Driving through Charlottesville, Virginia, Brennan turned towards her husband, "Let's look around this city. The architecture is very interesting and I'd like to see more of the town."

His car stopped at a red light, Booth glanced at Brennan and smiled, "Sure, I'll just drive up and down the streets until you tell me to move on or until they run out of streets."

Her gaze on the buildings to the right, Brennan murmured, "Alright."

Amused at her intense scrutiny of the buildings, Booth continued to drive once the light turned green. He obeyed the speed limit and drove up and down the streets until he spied a gas station and pulled in. "Got to fuel up the car. If you got to go to the bathroom now would be a good time."

Exiting the car, Brennan walked over to the service station, used the restroom and bought two ice cream bars and two Cokes. Leaving the building, she bumped into a young man who seemed to be nervous as he snarled at her. Booth, moving across the parking lot, smiled as he met her crossing back to the car, "What did you buy me?"

Holding up a sack, Brennan assured him, "Ice cream and a Coke. If you want anything else you'll have to buy it yourself."

Waving his hand, he rushed into the service station and over to the restroom. After finishing his business, Booth walked back into the store and over to the candy aisle. Picking up two chocolate bars and a package of gum, he walked over to the counter and stood behind the young man that had bumped into Brennan earlier. Glancing out of the front picture window, Booth saw Brennan leaning against their car talking to a man near the gas pumps. The man was quite handsome and this caused Booth to narrow his eyes and continue to star at his wife as she laughed at something the man had said.

The young man in front of him, pulled out a snub nose revolver and pointed it at the attendant behind the counter, "Give me your money or I'll kill you."

Not really thinking about it, Booth disarmed the assailant quickly and told the attendant to call the police. Furious that his day off was being marred, he complained to the clerk, "Why the hell can't I go anywhere without shit happening? What am I? A magnet for idiots or something?"

The would be holdup man lying on the floor holding his broken wrist and sobbing looked up at Booth and whined, "You broke my wrist you stupid mother fucker. Why'd you go and do that?"

Annoyed, Booth reached into his pocket, pulled out his badge and flashed it at the young criminal, "If you're going to rob someone make sure there aren't any cops around you fucking idiot."

Impressed with Booth's badge, the service station attendant laughed, "Man this is so cool. I've never seen anything like this before. It's just like TV."

Irritated with the clerk's attitude, Booth shook his head, "No, this is not like TV. You could have been killed. I hope you never see anything like this again. How long before the cops get here?" As he spoke, Booth noticed a patrol car pull into the parking lot. "Never mind."

Brennan, continuing to talk to the stranger about architecture near the gas pumps noticed the patrol car park near the front door, a police officer leave his car and enter the building quickly. Her eyes now on the store, Brennan frowned when another patrol car entered the parking lot shortly afterward. Her concern grew as the car parked near the other patrol car and the officer in the second car ran into the building. Curious, Brennan walked over to the store and attempted to enter the building only to be stopped by a policeman, "Sorry, you can't come in here Ma'am."

Nervously, Brennan scanned the front of the store and spied Booth, "What is going on? That man over there in the leather jacket is my husband."

Spying Brennan at the door, Booth called out, "It's okay Bones. I'll be out there in a few minutes."

Not sure if she should insist that she be allowed in the store, the police officer at the door assured her, "We had us a little incident, but your husband took care of it and he's okay. Please wait outside."

About to argue with the officer, Brennan glanced at her parnter and made a face. Aware that Brennan was concerned, Booth spoke quickly to the officer he had been giving his statement to, handed him his business card, walked over to the door and pointed back at the other police officer now talking to the cashier, "I gave my statement and he said I can go."

Opening the door further, the police officer smiled, "Okay, well as long as you left your phone number then I guess it's alright. If you can't trust the FBI then who can you trust?"

His hand grabbing Brennan's hand as he passed her, Booth pulled her along, "Come on, Bones. Let's get out of here while we still can."

Curious, Brennan allowed herself to be pulled rapidly towards the car, "Booth what happened?"

Opening the driver's side door, Booth released her hand, "Get in the car and I'll tell you while we leave."

As soon as she was settled in her seat, Booth started up the car and zipped out of the parking lot. "Some idiot tried to hold up the store. I stopped it . . . You still have my ice cream?"

Removing the ice cream from the bag, Brennan realized that it was melted, "It's melted . . . Are you alright? You weren't hurt were you?"

Disappointed, Booth shook his head, "Damn I really wanted some of that ice cream. . . Nah, I'm fine. It was just some punk kid. . . How about my Coke?"

Opening the drink, Brennan handed it to him, "Shouldn't you have stayed at the crime scene?"

Drinking half the bottle of cool soda, Booth smacked his lips, "Hell no. I stopped the kid from hurting anyone. I gave them my statement and a business card. They don't need me and if I hung around it would just be a big waste of our time." Hanging a left, Booth entered the main road out of town, "I broke the kid's wrist. He hurried me and it snapped . . . At least I didn't have to shoot him."

His words low and filled with sadness, Brennan turned in her seat to face him, "Would you like me to drive?"

Another mile had passed when Booth decided that his mind really wasn't on driving. Not willing to risk Brennan over his inability to concentrate, he pulled over on the side of the road. "Yeah, thanks."

After switching seats, Brennan signaled and entered the road, "Want to go home?"

His eyes closed, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess so. I'm . . . I think that would be a good idea."

Worried about his sadness, Brennan glanced at Booth and remarked, "Perhaps we should put in for some vacation time. I've been offered a position on a dig in Guatemala. Would you like to go to Guatemala? We could go for two weeks. I normally go on digs for a few months, but I don't see why I can't limit it to two weeks so you could go."

His thoughts on the recent bank robbery he'd been involved with, Booth could still see the surprised look on the man's face as he died from the bullet Booth had sent his way. "Whatever you want to do Bones."

His words uttered without emotion, Brennan glanced at her husband and saw him lean against the window and close his eyes. Not sure she could say anything to make the situation better, Brennan remained silent and kept driving.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	63. Chapter 63

(After the Pain in the Heart)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Not sure whether he should leave Booth alone or not, Sweets entered the agent's office, closed the door behind him and walked over to his desk. Clearing his throat, the young psychologist sat down on the chair facing Booth. "So . . . um, I thought I'd come by and see how you're doing?"

Certain he didn't want to talk to Sweets about anything, Booth shook his head, "I'm fine and I'm busy . . . go away, Sweets."

Grimly, Sweets shook his head, "Booth, you were involved in a shooting three days ago and you injured a man in a holdup yesterday. You have to have some feelings about those incidents. I'd like to help you if I may."

His irritation growing, Booth threw his pen down on the desk, crossed his arms against his chest and glared at the younger man, "My feelings are my feelings. I don't want to share them with you or anyone else, okay? Got that?"

Unperturbed, Sweets advised him, "I am the FBI staff psychologist, Booth. I'm honored that you're going to use my psychological skills as a profiler in the future, but I am also a trained clinical psychologist and right now you need that aspect of my skills. . . . You were shot a few weeks ago. You were whisked away from your family and friends and most of them were tricked into believing that you were dead so that a terrorist could be captured. Once that was done, you confronted a dangerous serial killer and you were forced to kill him. A couple of weeks after that incident you were forced to kill a man who was threatening to kill his hostages in a bank robbery and now you've injured a man in a convenient store holdup. That is a lot . . . "

Slamming his palm against his desk, Booth barked out, "Enough! . . . That's enough . . . I didn't ask for your help and I don't need it. I'm fine, now get out of my office. I have a lot of work to do."

Afraid of the man's temper, Sweets sat rigidly on his chair, "It isn't enough, Agent Booth and you aren't fine. The Deputy Director wanted me to talk to you and I will. This is not up to you. We can talk here or in my office, but we will talk."

Furious, Booth ground his teeth together glaring at the intruder in his office.

"Look, I know that it isn't easy for a man like you to confide in anyone." Nervously, Sweets continued to try to do his job, "The background you have . . . . The childhood you had, I know it's difficult for you to trust people, but you can trust me. I know you, Agent Booth. I know who you are and I know that these last few weeks have been very difficult for you. . . . Please talk to me. Let me help you."

Exhaling deeply, Booth glared at the younger man and shook his head, "What's to talk about? I almost died, but it's not like that's the first time that's happened. My friends were pissed at me because they thought I was dead when I really wasn't. . . . I lost a few friendships over that one, but what choice did I have? It was a matter of national security and if they can't accept that then the hell with them. They weren't my friends anyway. . . . Gormogon was threw a knife and wounded one of my agents and we fired back. He wanted to die. As for killing Adam Perkins . . . he was going to kill his hostages. He was out of control and he was going to kill them . . . I did the only thing I could do to stop him. . . . He deserved to die."

Aware that Booth was very upset and trying to control his temper, Sweets leaned forward. "And the young man in Charlottesville? You broke his wrist. Are you sure that was completely necessary to disarm him?"

"He hurried me." His eyes black with rage, Booth stared at Sweets and repeated himself. "He hurried me . . . He was going to kill the clerk if I didn't stop him and I stopped him. If he'd dropped the gun instead of fighting me over it he wouldn't have got hurt."

Wary about what he was going to say next, Sweets licked his lips nervously, "I'm going to recommend that you take a couple of weeks off, Booth. You've been placed under a lot of emotional strain lately and you need some down time. I'd also like to have you come in and talk to me a few times while you're off. You need to relax and just do something fun just because it's fun."

The irony not lost on him, Booth snorted, "What the hell do you think I was trying to do in Charlottesville? Bones and I were just seeing the country side. We stopped for gas and I ended up stopping a robbery. I . . . I can't even take a drive out in the country without . . . ." Trailing off, Booth shook his head, "Fine, if you want me to take a few weeks off, that's just fine with me." Standing, Booth walked over to his coat tree, grabbed his jacket and walked past his psychologist, "I'll tell Cullen you want me gone and I'm out of here."

Stunned at the suddenness of Booth's departure, Sweet stood up and watched Booth stride out of his office and disappear from sight. "Great."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Look, Booth, you really do need to decompress." His agent sitting before him an unemotional rock, Cullen knew Booth was on the edge, "You've been through a lot lately. If Dr. Sweets thinks you need some time off then I think you should take it. Harris can take over your duties for you while you're gone. Just go home and relax. Just . . . I don't know, work on that car you're always talking about or just take a trip somewhere. When you come back, you can resume your duties and . . . Per your request, you will no longer be used as a sniper. That part of your job is over."

Relieved that Cullen was giving him that, Booth relented with the rest, "Sweets wants to see me while I'm off, but that means I wouldn't be able to go anywhere if I did that."

Taking the hint, Cullen shook his head, "No, go ahead and take a little trip somewhere. Have fun. Take that squint wife of yours with you and just forget about work. I'll tell Sweets he can meet with you when you come back."

Triumphant, Booth tried not to smile and mostly succeeded, "Alright then. Thank you, Sir. I'll take off starting now and I'll be back in two weeks."

Pleased that the meeting had gone better than he'd expected, Cullen smiled at his agent. "Have fun . . . relax . . . and stay away from convenient stores since you have a tendency to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Snorting, Booth stood up, "You can bet on it, Sir."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	64. Chapter 64

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreiciate it.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Not sure how Brennan was going to react, Booth entered her office and stopped just inside the doorway. Clearing his throat, he waited for her to look up from a periodical she was reading. "Um . . . hey Bones."

Surprised to see him, Brennan smiled at him. "I wasn't expecting you this morning. Do we have a case?"

Slowly entering the room, Booth moved over to the couch and sat down. "Nah . . . um . . . I'm on forced leave . . . Sweets thinks my screws are coming loose and he wants me to take a few weeks off to um . . . decompress."

Confused, Brennan complained, "Booth, your metaphors are confusing to me. Are they forcing you to take a vacation? Why?"

Rubbing his eyes, Booth exhaled deeply. "Oh, believe me, there's a whole laundry list. Me being shot by a nut job then my death faked so they could use me as a pawn for National security reasons . . . . killing a cannibalistic serial killer, shooting a bank robber . . . oh and Sweets' favorite, me breaking some punk ass kid's wrist when he tried to rob a store . . . stuff like that. Sweets is afraid my train is going to come off the tracks if I don't . . . he wants me to take time off and Cullen agrees with him." Sighing deeply, Booth gave her a very sad and pleading look, "Do you think you could take some time off in the next two weeks? Maybe we could go somewhere. Yah know . . . not the whole two weeks, but maybe a couple of days?"

The look of sadness on his face more than she could bear, Brennan stood up and walked over to the couch. Sitting down next to him, she rubbed his thigh and assured him. "I have a lot of unused vacation time. I will let Cam know that I wish to use two weeks starting today."

Surprised, Booth placed his hand over her hand. "Really? I mean I don't want you to take off for me if you have stuff you have to do. I just thought you'd take a couple of days or something."

"I think we could both use some time off, Booth." Kissing his cheek, she stood up. "Since I drove this morning, let me wrap up a few things and then I will speak to Cam. You can go home and I should be there in about an hour or so. We can plan what we want to do when I get home."

Standing, Booth embraced her, "Thanks, Bones. I'll see you at home." Kissing her softly on the lips, he smiled, "We can go anywhere you want to go." Releasing her, he walked over to the doorway and stopped, "Cullen wants me to stay away from service stations."

Puzzled, Brennan shook her head, "I don't understand."

Glumly, Booth responded, "He thinks I'm a magnet for trouble." Turning, Booth stepped out into the hallway and made his way to the exit. Watching him leave, Brennan noticed Booth's slow gait and his slumped shoulders.

Ooooooooooooooo

The house unusually quiet, Brennan entered the house and found her husband sitting in the kitchen drinking a beer. Placing her purse on the table, she sat down across from him and placed her hands on the table before her. "Have you decided where you want to go?"

Not sure what he wanted to do, Booth shook his head. "Nah, I thought I'd wait for you to come home and let you decide. I don't . . . um . . . I'm fine with wherever you want to go." Not sure if he wanted to do anything, he was already regretting asking Brennan to take some time off.

His indecision rather unusual, Brennan asserted, "If you don't wish to pick our destination or have any say in our travel plans then I will of course, make our travel arrangements."

Lifting the bottle, Booth finished his beer and placed the bottle down. Staring at the label on the bottle, Booth finally replied, "Okay, that's fine."

His apathy staring to bother her, Brennan reached across the table and placed her hand on his hand. "Booth, if you don't want to go anywhere we can do that too. We can stay home for now. If you decide you wish to go somewhere next week then we can change our plans and do that."

Tired, Booth stood up and gave her a weak smile. "Okay . . . that sounds good." Throwing his empty bottle in the recycle bin, Booth opened the back door and walked out onto the porch closing the door behind him.

Watching him leave the room, Brennan stared at the closed door, debating whether or not to follow him outside. The uncertainty of the situation bothering, she finally stood up and crossed the room. Opening the door, she spied her partner sitting on the ground below the oak tree. Closing the door behind her, she walked across the yard and arrived at the oak tree. "Booth, what's wrong? Do you wish . . . I wish I could help you. You know I'm not very good at . . . emotional issues. I . . . "

Aware that Brennan was feeling a little insecure, Booth stood up and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Bones, don't sell yourself short. You're always doing that and . . . You being here with me is what I really need. I don't want to be alone right now." Not sure if he was helping the situation or not, Booth released her and placed his hands in his pockets, "I'm just feeling . . . sad, I guess . . . or maybe . . ."

Placing her arms around him, Brennan leaned against him. "Booth, you've been through a lot lately."

"So have you." Hugging her, Booth stood back a pace to stare into her eyes, his hands on her upper arms. "What's been happening to me has been happening to you too, sort of." Shaking his head, Boot tried again, "We've both been through a lot lately and . . . it just makes me sad that you're having to put up with stuff that . . . I mean, I want you to be happy, but lately with me being shot and then when I killed Adam Perkins I . . . I hated that, Bones. I really hated killing him, but what choice did I have? He was going to kill his hostages. He . . . he wanted to die. I . . . I just hated to be the one that had to do it. . . . I'm so tired of killing people. God, I've killed so many . . ."

Her hands moving to grab his arms, Brennan stared into his eyes and saw a look of wildness that she's never seen before. "Booth . . . You didn't do anything wrong. You saved those people. You did the right thing. . . . You did what was required. You're a good man, Booth." Worried that she wasn't making a difference, she shook her head, "I'm sorry that this has happened to you again. I know you hate to kill anyone . . . . I don't want you to worry about me, Booth. I am happy. I'm with you and that makes me happy. Do you understand? Nothing that has happened recently has changed that."

Calming under her touch, Booth nodded his head and pulled her into his embrace. "I hope you are happy Bones. I want you to have a good life, but all the shit I've put you through . . ."

Her lips crashing into his, Brennan kissed him. Surprised, Booth returned the kiss and felt her press against him as she turned the kiss into a very passionate one. After a while, Booth's lips left hers and he shook his head. "If you're ever unhappy with me, Bones . . . tell me. I never want you to be unhappy. All you have to do is tell me and I'll . . ."

Kissing him again, Brennan clutched the lapels of his jacket and finally parted, "You're tired, Booth. I think you're tired and that is what is making you sad. You need this time off. I need it off too. We both need to regain our footing. We've had to deal with crisis after crisis for several months now with little time to recover. You know I don't believe in psychology, but in this case Sweets is correct. You need to be away from death and bodies and murder and unhappiness. We'll use this time off and be happy."

A smile appearing on his face, Booth leaned forward and kissed her. "You really are good for me, Bones. . . . Thanks."

Returning his smile, Brennan pecked his lips lightly and informed him, "I have decided that we are not going to go anywhere for vacation. We are going to stay home, turn off our phones and play opossum. No one will know where we are and we will not tell anyone. This time will just be for us and us only."

Grateful, Booth pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and turned it off. Placing the phone back in his pocket, he kissed her once more. "Don't be surprised if Angela comes knocking on our door. She likes to know where you are you know."

"Just because someone knocks on our door doesn't mean we have to answer it." Her hand moving to grab his hand, Brennan started pulling him towards the house.

Amused, Booth laughed as he followed her to the house. "You can be so naughty, Bones . . . I love it."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Any good?

A/N: The last few chapters have been a little sad, but Booth will be happier in the next chapter.


	65. Chapter 65

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones, but we all know that.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Bored, but not willing to admit it, Brennan stood under the oak tree with a note pad and pen and jotted down a list of supplies she thought they would need.

Curious, Booth left the house and walked over to where Brennan was busily writing. "Whatcha doing there, Bones?"

Jotting down a few notes, Brennan placed the note pad in her pants pocket. "I think we should build that tree house we were talking about building. We have the time and we can both work on it. I've written down a list of supplies and a few rude measurements to get us started."

His gaze moving from the base of the tree up to the top most branches, Booth considered the project and smiled. "Sure why not? I've never built one before but how hard can it be?"

Pleased that he wanted to work on the project, Brennan removed her notes from her pocket and pointed at the list. "You can look over my list and see if you wish to add to it. Also feel free to go over my math."

Amused, Booth glanced at the notes and noticed a few geometrical formulas next to the list. "Um . . . I'll trust you on the math there Bones. You're pretty good at figuring out the hippopotamus of triangles."

Raising one eye brow, Brennan placed her notes back in her pocket and chuckled. "You know, Booth, I do remember you have a college education."

His hands now in his pockets, Booth deflected, "What? I agreed that you're better in math than me and it's true."

Cocking her head to the side, Brennan responded, "I know when you're deliberately trying to make yourself sound ignorant. You misuse words so that the words are very similar to the accurate ones and yet wildly wrong. You do that with ease. That leads me to believe that you are much smarter than you'd like me or anyone else to believe."

Not really concerned that she'd discovered one of his tells, Booth laughed. "No, you're the brains of the outfit, Bones." Turning, Booth walked back towards the house, "If you want to go to the Home Improvement store, let's go. We're burning daylight."

Walking slowly behind him, Brennan studied his gait and realized that the last four days appeared to have uplifted his spirits. "Let's stop by the Salad Shop and get some lunch first."

Groaning, Booth stopped and turned to complain, "The Salad Shop? Really? I have a hard time finding something to eat there."

As she came up to him, Brennan placed her hands on his waist and stared into his soft brown eyes. "You can load your salad with bacon and ham."

Resigned to eating salad, Booth sighed, "Well, I guess . . . For dinner I'm going to barbeque some chicken and ribs and throw on some vegetable kabobs for you."

Her arm now linked with his, Brennan walked over to the back door with him. "And I'll make some mushroom risotto."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The floor completed for their treehouse, Booth wiped his arm against his forehead and laid down to stare up at the leaves above him. "Who knew it was hard to build a tree house. Three days Bones. It took us three days to build the floor. I'm a lot better in carpentry work than this. It's embarrassing."

Not really concerned about the length of time, Brennan laid on the floor of the tree house next to him. "You can't count the first day, Booth. We only worked on the floor for about an hour. We spent most of the time, shopping for what we needed then carrying the supplies out to this tree and setting up the ladders, the saw and the work bench. It really only took us two days to build this floor."

Mollified, Booth rested his hands on his stomach, "It's a pretty nice floor. We'll work on the house part next." Yawning, he shook his head, "Parker is going to love this once we're done. I've wanted to build him one for a long time, but . . . well, I was living in an apartment and then when we moved in here, I just didn't seem to have the time. Thanks for helping me to build it."

Tired, Brennan covered her mouth as she yawned, "It's been a lot of fun. We work well together."

Placing his arm around her shoulders, Booth smiled. "Yeah, we do except for when you dropped that bucket of nails pretty close to my head."

Irritated, Brennan complained, "You startled me. I was moving the bucket and you yelled at me and my hand slipped. You shouldn't have yelled at me."

His own irritation growing, Booth growled, "You were standing on the ladder with one foot. You could have fell, Bones."

Pursing her lips, Brennan informed him, "I don't wish to have this conversation again, Booth. Once was enough."

Closing his eyes, Booth yawned again. "Yeah, okay. Just be more careful from now on."

"I'm always careful." Closing her eyes, Brennan smiled. "We do work pretty well together."

Ooooooooooooo

The last nail in the roof, the last screw in the posts and their tree house was complete. Impressed, Booth stepped out onto the porch circling the little house and leaned against the railing. "Hey Bones, how does it look?"

Her hand shading her eyes, Brennan looked up, inspected the tree house and held up her thumb. "It's wonderful, Booth. I think you were right to stain the walls instead of painting it. It blends in well with the tree."

Proud of their accomplishment, Booth tied a rope around the handle of the large bucket and lowered the last of the tools he'd been using on the little house. After that was done, he swept the floor of the house as well as the porch and then tossed the broom over the side making sure it landed well away from his wife.

Whistling, he moved down the ladder attached to the tree and was soon on the ground. Looking up, he wiped his arm across his sweating forehead and laughed. "Damn we're good." Turning he grabbed Brennan, picked her up and twirled around a couple of times. Lowering her feet to the ground, he clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Okay, we've managed to use up ten days of our vacation. What do you want to do now? Want to build a space shuttle next?"

Her hand on his shoulder to steady herself, Brennan opened her mouth and then closed it. "Oh you're joking?"

Happy, Booth started to pick up his tools and carry them back to the house. "Yeah, I am, but I'd give it a try if you wanted me to . . . you'd have to do the math though."

Laughing, Brennan picked up the work bench and followed him to the garage. "Perhaps we can pack a bag and go for a drive. We could drive up to Pennsylvania and then back."

"Sounds good." Turning he looked back, "Or we could go visit Russ and Amy and the kids."

Delighted with the idea, Brennan hurried to catch up with her husband. "That's a great idea. We'll do that."

Oooooooooooooo

Boring? Any good? Let me know. Thanks.


	66. Chapter 66

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The house small but neat, Booth pulled into the driveway and parked his truck behind his sister-in-law's car. "I think we'll have to get a hotel room. No way I'm sleeping on a kids bed again. My feet were hanging off the end the last time we stayed here."

Amused, Brennan turned and kissed her husband on the cheek. "I promise we will get a hotel room, Booth. When I called Russ and told him we were coming I informed him that I thought it would be wiser for us to stay in a hotel room."

Relieved that Brennan was willing to get a hotel room, Booth kissed her. "Thanks. You go ahead and let them know we're here. I'll get the presents and be in shortly."

Leaving the truck, Brennan placed her purse under the car seat and locked her side of the truck. Taking the hint that this neighborhood wasn't as nice as the one they lived in, Booth locked the driver's side door once he was out of the truck. The sound of a door opening and a childish squeal told Booth that at least someone in the family knew they were there.

After pulling out the bags from the trunk, Booth turned and found thin arms thrown around his waist. Laughing, Booth placed the bags down in the back of the truck and hugged Emma. "Hey there champ."

Releasing her uncle, Emma's gaze moved to the gift bags that Booth had placed back in the truck. "Can I help you?"

Amused at the look of intrigue on the young girl's face, Booth flipped through the tags and handed her two bags. "These are for you and Hayley. I'll take the other bags into the house, thanks."

Squealing, Emma threw her arms around Booth again. "Thank you Uncle Booth." Taking the bags she shook them, laughed and ran to the house.

Following behind her, Booth stopped to stare at the rose bushes near the front door, admiring the color of the blooms. The door opening, Booth turned his gaze and found Russ staring at him. "Those are apricot roses. Amy's mother gave them to us."

"I like them." Moving over to the door, Booth ascended the steps and walked into the house. "How they going Russ?"

The sound of voices coming from the kitchen, Russ closed the door behind Booth. "Pretty good. Working my ass off, but that's okay. It keeps me out of trouble."

Hayley, stepping out of the kitchen, ran over to where Booth was standing and threw her arms around his waist. "Thank you for the sweaters and the gift cards, Uncle Booth. Aunt Tempe said that it was your idea to give us the gift cards. Mom said she's going to take us to the store next weekend and we can buy clothes for school. Thank you so much."

A little embarrassed at the attention, Booth patted the young girl's shoulders. "Hey, I'm glad you like them, but they're really from Aunt Tempe. I just made a suggestion."

Releasing him, Hayley laughed, "Aunt Tempe is so cool." Running back to the kitchen, Hayley stopped and assured her uncle. "Oh and you are too."

Sadly, Russ turned to Booth, "So you and Tempe are cool. That's nice."

Amused at the forlorn look on his brother-in-law's face, Booth patted Russ' shoulder. "One thing I learned about being a father . . . according to your kids, everyone is cool except you. You're just Dad."

His expression turning to amusement, Russ laughed and followed Booth over to the kitchen. "Ain't that the truth?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the front steps, Booth sipped from his bottle of beer while he watched his nieces ride their bicycles on the street in front of the house. The door opening and closing, Booth was joined by his wife. "I was wondering where you were."

His beer almost gone, Booth offered the bottle to Brennan. "Want the rest?"

Placing her arm around his arm, Brennan responded, "No thank you. . . . Why are you out here?"

Not wishing to spoil her visit, Booth shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted some fresh air."

His tone of voice belying his words, Brennan frowned, "Is something wrong?"

Slowly shaking his head, Booth watched as the girls raced by them on their bikes. "Not really. . . I just feel restless that's all. I'm not really sure why . . . It's good, don't worry about it. Are you enjoying your visit with your brother?"

Unsure if she should press him, Brennan decided to wait until they were in their hotel room later that evening. "Yes, Russ had some very amusing stories to tell me about when we were children. I had forgotten them. I . . . Amy says that dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes."

High pitched laughter coming from Emma as she raced by the house, Booth smiled. "I used to love to ride bikes when I was a kid . . . Jared was a little daredevil. He'd set up ramps with boards and bricks and try to see how high he could get his bike to go up in the air."

Intrigued, Brennan leaned against her partner, "Did you do it too?"

"A few times." His thoughts on his past, Booth shook his head. "I broke my left pinkie and my old man . . ." Unwilling to dwell on that, Booth shook his head again, "Did you have a bike when you were a kid?"

Sympathetic for Booth's past, Brennan helped him change the topic. "Yes, I was very good too."

Amused, Booth chuckled and patted her knee. "I bet you were." Finishing his beer, Booth placed the bottle between his feet. "When we have our kid I'm going to teach him how to ride a bike. The street in front of our house is pretty quiet."

A feeling of sadness coming over her, Brennan remarked, "If I ever have a child."

Concerned for her, Booth placed his arm around her. "Hey, give it time. Our lives have been bat shit crazy for a while now. You'll have your baby someday and when you do, you're going to be a great Mom. Don't worry so much, it'll happen when it's time."

Pleased that Booth thought so much of her, Brennan smiled. "You are already a great father. Our child will be very lucky to have us as parents."

Laughing, Booth shook his head and placed his hand on her chin turning her gently towards him. "You bet." Kissing her softly, he started to deepen the kiss when he heard loud protests coming from the girls who were now in the front yard sitting on their bikes.

"Gross." Hayley protested, "That is so gross."

Separating from Brennan, Booth turned to stare at his nieces, "Ha . . . wait until you're a little older then we'll see. I'll bet Russ will have to beat off the boys with a stick."

Disgusted, Hayley shook her head, "No way. Boys are so gross." Emma moving her bike out on to the driveway, walked it up to the garage, "Dad said we can't date until we're eighteen."

Rolling his eyes, Booth muttered, "Good luck with that Russ."

Oooooooooooooooooo

That evening while Booth was brushing his teeth, Brennan took a shower and as she stepped out of the shower, noticed her partner staring at himself in the mirror. Rubbing the towel down her body, Brennan paused and pressed him for an answer. "Is something wrong, Booth? You've been . . ."

His gaze moving towards Brennan in the mirror, Booth shook his head. "No not really. I was just thinking . . . about when I was a kid . . . life was tough you know . . . for you too and look at us now." Placing his tooth brush down, he rinsed his mouth and then turned to smile at Brennan. "Look at how lucky we are. We found each other and . . . we're together. It's not what I ever expected but it did." Moving over to where she was standing, Booth pulled her into his embrace, "You and me, we did good. I'm doing pretty good at the FBI and you . . . you're a famous author and the world's best forensic anthropologist and we're married and someday we're going to have a kid together and . . ." Kissing her, Booth stared lovingly into her blue eyes. "Are you happy?"

Her blue eyes captured by his brown ones, Brennan smiled. "Very happy Booth. I never expected to have a family and yet here we are."

Stepping back, Booth pulled the towel from her hands and threw it on the sink. "Yes, here we are." His eyes roving over her beautiful body, Booth nodded his head. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known, just so you know that and you drive me absolutely crazy sometimes."

Confident, Brennan assured him, "Yes, I know."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

A little vacation time for B&amp;B. A slow chapter I know.


	67. Chapter 67

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The envelope had foreign stamps affixed to it which made Booth look at it closer. "Hey Bones, you got some mail from England. Don't forget to save the stamps for Parker."

Taking the envelope from Booth, Brennan noticed the return address and added it to the other mail she'd received while they were in North Carolina. "I won't forget."

Curious, Booth continued to sort the mail, moving Brennan's larger pile in front of her as she continued to sort them by priority. "Anything important?"

Glancing back at the envelope, Brennan replied, "They're probably asking me to lecture at the university again. This is the third letter I've received from them in the last three weeks."

Impressed, Booth placed the last piece of mail on her pile and started to open his mail. "So are you going to do it?"

Opening the envelope, Brennan perused the missive and frowned. "I'm not sure. I'd be gone a week and I still haven't found an assistant to replace Zach yet . . . I'm not planning to start the rotation of my interns in to the Lab until the beginning of the school year."

A little confused, Booth rubbed his chin. "I thought Clark was working at the Lab."

Not sure if she should accept the invitation to lecture, Brennan placed the envelope to the side and opened the next envelope on the urgent pile. "He is working there, but he's not fully qualified to fill my position yet. He has his doctorate, but he doesn't have a lot of experience. He's also attending classes to advance his knowledge. I've already left the Lab for two weeks. I'm not sure it would be fair to Cam to take more time from the Lab."

Surprised to find that he had a letter from England too, Booth opened it and read the enclosed letter. "Whoa, how about that."

Curious, Brennan stopped reading and looked up. "What?"

A smile on his lips, Booth took his thumb and pointed it at his chest. "Scotland Yard wants me to come over there and give a few lectures . . . they heard about our solve rate and they want me to tell them how I . . . I mean we did it."

Mildly impressed, Brennan nodded her head, "Well, our solve rate is the highest in the FBI and I think it's only logical to find out what our technique is. You may be able to pass on what you do, but of course you won't be able to pass on what I do as your partner since that would require a forensic anthropologist . . . I wonder why they didn't ask me to lecture too?"

Carefully considering his answer, Booth finally decided that discretion was the better part of valor. "Well, they're cops, so they probably only want to hear the police part of our team. You know how it is."

Not really surprised, Brennan returned to her mail. "Yes, they're prejudiced against scientists. That's all right. They are only depriving themselves."

Placing his hand over her hand, Booth squeezed it. "Yes they are, Bones. I won't go. I probably have a pile of work sitting on desk right now I need to take care of."

Surprised with his decision, Brennan protested, "No, Booth. It's an honor to be asked to lecture like that. You should accept it. If you accept, I will arrange to do my lecture over there at the same time. We could go together."

"Are you sure?" His surprise greater than hers, Booth leaned forward, "It's not necessary. I can stay home and so can you. We don't have to go if you don't think Clark can handle it."

Her mind racing ahead, Brennan slowly shook her head. "No, I think Clark should be fine. It would only be for a week and he is well trained. As long as he isn't required to work outside his expertise he should be fine. He really is brilliant. It's just a matter of experience really and he can always call me if he needs my assistance."

Excited at the prospect of getting to travel across the Atlantic and staying a week in England with Brennan, Booth chimed in. "We could consider it our honeymoon. We didn't really have one . . . I mean not really just that weekend at the beach. A trip to Europe that would fit the bill nicely, don't you think so?"

Confused, Brennan stared at her husband. "We'd be there to lecture."

Waving his hand, Booth noted, "One or two lectures that's all. Then we could use a few days just for us. Don't you think a honeymoon in England would be cool . . . especially if someone else is paying for the plane tickets? Huh . . . huh?"

Booth's enthusiasm contagious, Brennan smiled. "It would be romantic to have a honeymoon in England Booth."

His excitement growing, Booth beamed at his partner. "It would Bones, it really would. Let's do it."

Picking up her letter, Brennan glanced at it and decided, "Okay, we will do it."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

With a spring in his steps, Booth entered Brennan's office and held his thumb up. "We're on, Bones. Cullen approved the hands across the ocean thing so I can go to the lecture and we can have our unofficial official honeymoon."

Pleased to hear the news, Brennan looked up from her monitor. "Good, now, I'll contact Ian Wexler and let him know that I can make the lecture. Just let me know when you're going so I can coordinate my trip."

Sitting down on the couch, Booth crossed his legs. "Just think Bones, we'll be in England, enjoying the sites, seeing new things and we'll be on our honeymoon and it's not even on our dime. It's perfect."

"It will only be perfect if you allow me to upgrade our plane tickets." Cautiously, Brennan pointed out, "I'm pretty sure they'll try to fly us coach and I don't fly like that. If you wish to sit with me, you'll have to let me upgrade your seat as well as mine."

On the verge of arguing, Booth suddenly thought about the hellish things that Brennan had been through the last year and changed his mind. "Fine by me. If you want us to travel first class then go ahead. You deserve to travel in style."

Totally surprised, Brennan stared at Booth in astonishment. "Really? No argument?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth shook his head, "Nah, I get that you can afford things like first class and I'm fine with that. I have to be, we're a package deal. I can't sit in couch while my famous author wife travels with the snooty crowd up front. What if the rags heard about it and printed in their papers? They'd either tear you down or me down or both. We have enough trouble with your nosy fans. We don't need to add to their shit."

His logic sound, Brennan agreed, "Yes, I see your point. That's very well thought out Booth. Thank you for considering the ramifications of the different seating arrangements. I hadn't thought of that."

A smirk on his lips, Booth reminded her, "See, that's why I'm good to have around. I think about the crap that can happen and I know how to avoid most of it . . . Not all of it, but most of it. Some of those fans of yours are real freaks and they can surprise the shit out of me sometimes."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	68. Chapter 68

(Yanks in the UK)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The lecture was well attended which pleased Ian Wexler very much. As he followed Brennan off of the stage and towards the side door leading out into the commons he noticed Booth making his way down the aisle towards them. "So, you brought your husband with you. That is a bit of a shame."

Overhearing him, Booth hurried to catch up with his wife and partner. "Not as far as I'm concerned sport."

Glancing at Booth, Ian noticed the dark looks the Agent was giving him and he smirked. "Don't worry old sport, I wouldn't dream of poaching."

Not sure why Booth was giving dagger looks towards Ian, Brennan stopped and commented, "Booth and I are over here to lecture and to have our unofficial official honeymoon."

With a slight bow, Ian smiled and responded, "You chose a wonderful city to have it in too. Congratulations on your marriage. I felt sad when your publicist announced your marriage."

Curious, Brennan asked him, "I don't understand, why would you feel sad over my marriage?"

With a charming smile gracing his lips, Ian answered her. "Well that meant that one of the most beautiful forensic anthropologists in the world was no longer available. It was very disheartening to say the least. I was so hoping we'd become fast friends some day."

His eyes boring into Ian, Booth's nostrils flared. "Too bad for you, Sport, but she has me now so she doesn't need your friendship."

Not sure why Booth was getting angry, but annoyed at his pronouncement, Brennan's gaze bored into him. "I can have friends, Booth."

Booth realized that Brennan was angry with him and that wasn't a good thing for him. "He means he wanted to have sex with you, Bones. You're my wife and he needs to respect that."

Amused at the anger on Booth's face but wary of Brennan's reaction, Ian used his most charming smile. "I do respect it. I really do. I did say I wouldn't dream of poaching."

Placing his hand on her lower back, Booth turned towards his wife and reminded her, "Hey, we need to go by our hotel and pick up my camera before we go sightseeing."

"Yes, of course." Facing Ian, Brennan held out her hand and shook his hand. "Booth is right, Ian. He and I are in a monogamous relationship, so you and I will not be having sex. It was nice meeting you, Ian."

Gently shaking her hand, Ian winked at her and released her hand. "Perhaps we'll meet again one day."

As he moved Brennan towards the door, Booth muttered under his breath, "Not if I can help it you bastard."

Ooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth sat on the balcony looking out on the city. A glass of wine in his hand, he glanced back at the room to check on his wife. "Come on Bones. We're on our honeymoon. Besides the lectures, we promised not to work, remember?"

Closing the file she was looking at, Brennan closed her lap top and placed it on the night stand. Retrieving her filled glass of wine from the coffee table, she carried it out onto the balcony and sat on Booth's lap. "I was just checking to see if I had any urgent emails."

His eyes on the view beyond the balcony, Booth sipped his wine and finally commented, "This is a pretty nice view. You did pretty good finding this hotel. It's a little pricey, but it's our honeymoon and you deserve the best."

Taking in the view, Brennan sipped some wine and leaned against Booth. "It is a lovely view. I've stayed here before."

"Are you still coming to my lecture tomorrow?" Placing his wine glass down on the floor next to his chair, Booth looked at his wife. "It might be boring."

"Of course I'm going to attend your lecture." Confident it wouldn't be boring, Brennan assured him, "You're very amusing when you give lectures. You're much better than I am when it comes to anecdotes and jokes."

His hand making small circles on her thigh, Booth protested, "Are you kidding me? You give great lectures. They wouldn't invite you if you were terrible at it . . . It's just your audiences are not like my audiences. Cops have a different sense of humor from squints. Believe me, you're really good at it."

Amused, Brennan placed her arm around his shoulder, "Yes, that's why I had to wake you during my lecture. It was so riveting to you."

Aware that he'd lost a few points falling asleep during her lecture, Booth tried to put up a defense. "Well, I shouldn't have done that, but you know . . . it was jetlag. The hours messed me up. If it wasn't for that I'd have been awake. It wasn't my fault."

Not certain if she should believe him, Brennan chose to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Perhaps that was it."

Kissing her, Booth used his charm smile, "Of course that was it."

A phone ringing in the hotel room, Booth held Brennan in his lap. "Nope. No phones. Not tonight. This is our honeymoon. We are not on call tonight."

Relaxed, Brennan returned his kiss and ignored the phone's incessant call for attention.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Irritated that they'd been roped into a murder investigation, Booth's aggravation grew as the case moved along. "Some rich American bastard wants FBI intervention into a Scotland Yard case and we get pulled in. This is absolute bullshit. They have other FBI agents here."

Fascinated with the case, Brennan disagreed, "Ian asked for my expertise . . . our expertise. I can't deprive him of my help just because we're on our honeymoon. The victim needs justice, Booth."

Leaning against the cabinet across from the autopsy table, Booth rubbed his ear. "Alright, I get it. As soon as we're through with this case we're jumping on a plane and getting out of Dodge. We can finish our honeymoon back in the states. Maybe in Charleston or Richmond. We can spend a day or two away from home and just do honey moony things. No murders and no disgusting bodies."

Cocking her head to the side, Brennan turned to look at her husband. "I'm sure that honey mooney isn't a word."

Unconcerned, Booth frowned, "And yet you know what I meant."

Her gaze back on the victim, Brenna smiled at his petulant answer. "Yes, I knew what you meant . . . as soon as we solve the case we'll leave."

Pleased, Booth glanced back at the closed door and growled. "If your hands weren't holding disgusting body parts, I'd . . . Damn it. This is such bullshit. This is our unofficial official honeymoon and Cullen knew that. . . ."

Letting him rant, Brennan continued to examine the victim's body.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The case solved, Booth hurriedly packed their bags while Brennan made plane reservations. Pleased with the results, Brennan ended her call. "We have a flight but not for another six hours. Would you like to go to the airport and wait?"

Closing his bag, Booth pulled it off the bed and carried it to the door. "Hell no. We can stay here for the next four hours and enjoy that nice comfortable bed." Walking back over to where his wife was standing, Booth placed his hands on her hips and smiled. "We are staying here. We are not answering our phones . . . oh, or the door. I don't care who it is and what they want, we are not getting involved in any more murders. This is our honeymoon. We're going to make love at least twice and then we're going to the airport and we're going home."

Amused at the intensity of her partner's resolve, Brennan kissed him. "You only plan to make love to me twice in the next four hours?"

His eyes captured by her beautiful blue ones, Booth pulled her against him. "Well, I have a couple of ideas that you might like too."

Oooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story.


	69. Chapter 69

(The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Limping into the house, Booth scanned the living room and noticed he was alone. Relieved, he made his way to the kitchen and was happy to see that Brennan wasn't there either. Grabbing a gallon bag from the cabinet, he filled it with ice cubes from the freezer and carried the filled bag outside to the backyard. Gingerly sitting on one of the chairs facing the tree house, he placed the iced fill bag between the back of the chair and his lower back. Closing his eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't in worse pain.

The back door opening and closing, Booth heard Brennan cross the patio. "I thought I heard you moving around downstairs."

Cautiously, Booth turned just his head and smiled at his partner and wife. "Yeah, I got home just a few minutes ago. I thought I'd sit out here and enjoy the peace and quiet."

Moving one of the other chairs closer to him, Brennan paused before she sat down. "Would you like solitude?"

Pleased that she wanted to spend time with him, Booth patted the chair. "No sit down. It's okay. . . . There were a lot of kids at the park and at the Pizza Palace and you know how noisy they can be. I just want to enjoy the quiet that's all."

Settling on the chair, Brennan placed her hand on his knee. "I've finished working on my book. I think it's quite good."

"Can I read it?" Since she usually refused to let him see it before it was published, Booth was surprised when she smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "Really?"

A little distracted, Brennan assured him, "Yes, of course . . . Of course, it's just the first draft and my editor hasn't seen it yet . . . Booth why are you sitting like that?"

Busted, Booth squirmed a little bit. "I went down the slide with Parker at the park and I strained my back. It's alright. I have some ice on it. It feels a little better."

Concerned for his well-being, Brennan stood up and then knelt next to him. "Let me see the injury, Booth."

Afraid to move, Booth shook his head, "Nah, it's alright. Don't worry about it. It's a just a sprain. It'll be better tomorrow."

Her concern not dissipating in the least, Brennan tried to place her hand between the chair and his back. "It will only take me a few minutes, Booth. Let me look at it."

Aggravated, Booth refused her request. "I said no, Bones. Just leave it alone. I'm fine. Don't make a big deal about it okay?"

Not sure if she'd crossed a line, Brennan stood up and sat back down on the chair. Crossing her arms, she spoke quietly, "I just wanted to check your injury Booth."

Embarrassed that he'd hurt her feelings, Booth removed the ice bag and shifted so that his body was facing away from her. Removing his t-shirt, he tried not to moan. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. Thanks for the offer."

Relieved that he was going to cooperate, Brennan shifted in her chair so she faced his back. Moving her hands over his spine and hips she soon located the problem. "I think I can fix this. I think you're just misaligned. A simple adjustment should fix it."

Afraid of what she was suggesting, Booth placed his t-shirt back on, slowly stood up and turned to face her. "No thank you. I don't want my spine adjusted." Shivering at the thought, Booth stepped away from the chair and started to move towards the back door. "I'll be fine tomorrow."

The look of fear on his face giving her pause, Brennan watched him enter the house and close the door behind him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

After two days of standing by while Booth tried to do his job while in agony, Brennan had had enough. Following him into the house, Brennan firmly closed the door and placed her purse on the couch. "Booth, you aren't getting any better. I know you're in constant pain even though you're trying to hide it from me. I can't continue to stand by and do nothing while you're in such pain . . . not when I can fix it."

Slowly turning, Booth glared at his wife, "How do I know you won't paralyze me? Just . . . let's just give it more time. I've had this happen before. By next week, I should be okay."

Exasperated, Brennan moved across the room and placed her hands on the shoulders of his jacket. Slowly pushing it off of his shoulders, she pulled it so the sleeves came free from his arms and she placed the jacket on the dining room table. "I won't cripple you, Booth. I've studied kinesiology and I know how to fix your problem." Untying his tie, she pulled it from his shirt collar and draped it on top of the jacket. "Don't you trust me? Haven't I proved to you that I am the best in my field when it comes to bones?" Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Brennan kept her eyes on the buttons and not on his face.

Not sure what he should do, Booth let her undress him as he tried to think of a way to make her stop without hurting her feelings. "Bones, let's not make this about trust, okay? I . . . the thought of you adjusting my spine gives me the creeps." Shuddering at the thought, he placed his hands on her hands to stop her. "I . . . I trust you, Bones. I do, but . . . but . . ."

Moving her hands away from his grasp, Brennan took his hands, moved them to his sides and continued to unbutton his shirt. "You don't have to be afraid. I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you. I don't want to see you in pain."

The buttons undone to his waist, Brennan pulled his shirt from his pants and continued to unbutton them. Once they were undone, she pulled on his shirt and removed it leaving his upper body bare. "I can help you and you need to let me. Trust me, Booth. Just trust me."

Moving around so she was behind him, Brennan moved her arms under his arms and placed her hands on the back of his neck. "You're in so much pain it worries me that you're going to injure yourself further. I am good at what I do, Booth. You know I am. Just relax and let me fix your problem."

Slowly nodding his head, Booth swallowed his fear and croaked, "Okay."

Realizing that she would only have one opportunity to help him, Brennan carefully moved her body and with it his body. Hearing a faint click, she knew she'd corrected the problem and removed her arms. Placing her fist on his lower back she finished the treatment and stepped away. "It should be alright now."

Afraid to move, Booth took a deep breath and slowly took a step away from Brennan. Surprised that he was pain free, he placed his hands on his lower back and pushed on it to see if the pain reappeared. When he continued to be pain free, he slowly turned and faced his wife. "Oh my God, Bones. How did you do that? . . . This is great! . . . God, I should have had you do this days ago."

"Yes, I know." Stepping closer, Brennan placed her arms around his chest and leaned against him. "Maybe the next time, you will trust me and let me help you."

Pulling her into his embrace, Booth assured her, "Believe me I will. I can't believe you fixed me like that. You're a genius."

Kissing him, Brennan leaned her cheek on his shoulder. "Yes, I know."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little story. Thanks.


	70. Chapter 70

(The Con Man in the Meth Lab)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Since Cam backed out of her date with him, Jared was at loose ends. Calling Booth, Jared tried to get his brother to find him a date much to Booth's annoyance. "What am I your pimp? Find your own date."

_Come on Seeley, you have to know someone that I can take to the function. How about Temperance?_

Shocked at the suggestion, Booth quickly shut that train of thought down. "No way. My wife is not going on a date with you."

Annoyed that Booth was speaking for her, Brennan turned to glare at him. "I am perfectly capable of talking for myself, Booth."

Worried that she might consider it, Booth ground his teeth and turned his attention back to his brother. "I can't help you, Jared. Find your own date or go by yourself." Ending the call, Booth stared at the road ahead and tried to get Brennan to overlook his pushiness. "I just don't want . . . You're right, you can speak for yourself . . . I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to think you had to do it since he's your brother-in-law. He can find his own date."

Brennan knew that Booth and Jared barely got a long and she realized that she should probably not interfere with his relationship with his brother. Crossing her arms, Brennan sighed. "I understand. I have work to do and I had no intention of going on a date with him . . . Just so we're clear, I'm perfectly capable of turning your brother down, Booth. I don't need you to run interference for me."

Accepting that he might have overreacted a little, Booth glanced at Brennan and reached his hand out to rest on her knee. "Look, you've only met him once and that was just for a few minutes . . . um, he's alright but . . . he has his problems. I'm just . . . He's . . . it's complicated."

Her hand grasping his hand, Brennan frowned, "I don't understand your antipathy towards your brother, Booth. He seems to be doing well. He's rising up in the ranks of the Navy and that clearly means that he's considered trustworthy. Perhaps you're letting childhood prejudices affect you in this matter."

Releasing her knee, Booth drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and debated what to say to her. "Jared is kind of a loose cannon. I'm not saying he's incapable of doing his job, but . . . he gets into trouble . . . a lot. He just doesn't take the world seriously like he should . . . Look, I don't want to talk about him, Bones. He's stationed in the District now and you'll get plenty of chances to form your own opinion about him . . . I don't know, maybe I'm wrong and he's finally grown up, but I'm not going to hold my breath on that one."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was furious with himself more than his brother. Jared had got himself into a situation that could have ended his career in the Navy and because Booth didn't want Jared to break Pops heart, Booth had given his RICO case away to save his brother from losing his career.

_Why the hell don't I just let him take care of his own damn problems? I'm so stupid. He's a grown man for God's sake . . . When the hell is he going to grow up? Why can't I just let him sink or swim? . . . What's wrong with me?_

Not sure how he was going to break the news about the RICO case to his wife, Booth sat in his office and pondered his options. The phone ringing, Booth noticed that it was from Cam. He was certain he didn't want to talk to her, but just in case it involved his case, Booth accepted the call. "Booth."

_Seeley, what happened?_

His anger spiking, Booth growled into the phone. "I don't know what you're talking about. Are you calling about the case?"

_I watch the news, Booth. What happened to your RICO case?_

He knew this was just a precursor to his conversation with Brennan, but Booth couldn't talk about it yet. He didn't know how to explain it to Brennan and he sure as hell didn't want to talk to Cam about it. "It was from high up . . . way beyond my pay grade. I gotta go." Ending the call, Booth knew he better get over to the Jeffersonian before Cam talked to Brennan. "Shit!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Entering her office, Booth found Brennan studying a report from Hodgins about their latest case. Still not sure how to explain what had happened with his RICO case, Booth cleared his throat to catch her attention.

Startled, Brennan looked up from her papers and found her husband standing in the doorway looking rather ill. Standing, she walked around the desk and over to where Booth was standing. "What's wrong?"

Disgusted with the entire situation with his brother, Booth placed his hands on her upper arms and kissed her. Releasing her, Booth motioned for her to sit on the couch and once she was settled he sat down next to her. "You know that RICO case I was working on?"

His tone of voice very perplexing to her, Brennan slowly nodded her head. "Yes of course. You said it was a pretty big case and it would probably get you a promotion and a coin minted in your honor."

Feeling like a fool, Booth rubbed his eyes and wearily lowered his hand. "About that . . . okay, I'm going to be honest with you because you deserve it . . . um . . . Jared got into some serious trouble and . . . and the only way I could bail him out was to give the state police my RICO case. They were going to throw the book at him. He was going to lose his career if I didn't stop it. Do you see, I had to help him?"

Silent, Brennan stared at her partner and thought about what he'd said. Not sure what to say, she thought about the consequences of his actions instead. "Won't you get in trouble with Cullen? It was a RICO case. You've put in a lot of hours on that case."

Surprised at her line of questioning, Booth slowly nodded his head. "I've already talked to Cullen. He's pissed and I'm supposed to meet with him again late this afternoon . . . Yeah, I'm in trouble. He's going to think about it and . . . I'm not sure what will happen next."

Slowly shaking her head, Brennan placed her hand on his thigh. "Booth, you've jeopardized your career to save your brother's career. Don't you see the fallacy of doing that? It's one thing to help Jared when it's something minor, but to jeopardize your career . . . to risk losing a job you love, this doesn't make sense."

Closing his eyes, Booth rubbed his eyebrow and tried to rein in his emotions. The last thing he wanted to do was make the situation worse. Opening his eyes, he let his hand fall to his lap. "It was stupid, but I didn't think so at the time. I just . . . I just wanted to help my brother. I didn't want him to lose his career and he would have if the state police had booked him for drunk driving, failure to maintain control, damaging public property and God knows what else." Realizing that he had betrayed himself to help Jared, Booth placed his hand over her hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry. I . . . I thought I was doing the right thing."

Brennan realized that Booth was concerned that she might be upset with him. "Booth, I understand that you wanted to help your brother. It's what you do. I know that." Brennan chose her words carefully. "Perhaps it's time to let your brother make his own mistakes. Damaging your career to help Jared is too high a price to pay."

Slowly nodding his head, Booth exhaled deeply. "Yeah, I know . . . If I lose my job . . ."

Grasping his hand in hers, Brennan shook her head, "We'll deal with that if it happens. For right now, let's just work on our case and you go to your meeting with Cullen this afternoon . . . Isn't it a good sign that you haven't been fired yet? Perhaps you're not in as much trouble as you think you are."

Booth was sure Brennan was wrong, but chose not to voice his concern. "Yeah, maybe." Standing, Booth shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "I'll go check with Cam and see if she has anything and I'll go back to my office and work on our case. Let me know if you come up with anything." Walking over to the door, Booth paused and looked back. "I'm sorry, Bones."

Watching her husband walk down the hallway, Brennan realized that she hated her brother-in-law.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After closing their latest case, Booth had made sure Brennan was alright and at home resting after being shot by their suspect. Grateful that it was just a minor injury, Booth had pleaded with her to rest at home for the rest of the day while he went back to the Hoover to face the music about his RICO case.

Sitting in Cullen's office, Booth rubbed his thumb over his poker chip as he waited for Cullen to finish reading a report.

Finally satisfied with what he'd read, the Deputy Director placed the report down and looked at his agent. "So Dr. Brennan is alright?"

Placing his poker chip back into his pocket, Booth nodded his head. "Yes sir. The bullet didn't hit a bone or a major artery which I consider a miracle. She's fine. Bones just has to wear a sling for a few days."

Slowly shaking his head, Cullen leaned forward on the desk and stared at his agent. "You gave up a RICO case, Booth. A case that belonged to the FBI." Surprised that Booth chose to remain silent, Cullen stared at the man and finally spoke again. "I understand why you did what you did, Booth. Colonel Wolchuck is a political hack. He tried to get me to suppress the fact that a body was blown up in the meth lab so that the State Police wouldn't look bad. He did that after he tried to get you to do it and you refused. He made a few threats and I didn't take them seriously."

Not sure where this was going, Booth decided to remain silent.

Amused that Booth refused to say anything, Cullen maintained a stern visage. "I talked to the Director about it. We both knew that Wolchuck would find a way to get his way or do something to mitigate what happened, but we didn't think it would happen this fast. Unfortunately for your brother, he chose the wrong time to do what he did." Leaning back against his chair, Cullen crossed his arms loosely against his chest. "The Director wasn't too happy that the State Police got to use the RICO case to gather up some good press, but in the long run, arrests were made and the State Police didn't screw up the case . . . The Director thinks it would be a good idea if you stayed in your office and out of the field for the next fourteen days. Consider yourself grounded and be grateful you haven't been reassigned to some field office in North Dakota."

Shocked that he still had a job, Booth stared in wonder at his boss. "Um . . . thank you."

Shrugging his shoulders, Cullen smiled at his agent. "You and that partner of yours have the highest solve rate on the east coast and there is no way we're going to do anything to jeopardize that. That doesn't mean that you can't be punished when you screw up though. Two weeks in your office. You are to work on reports and the next budget for your department. You are not allowed to go out in the field during that time . . . And if you ever do anything like this again, I'll kick your ass out of here and assign you to the most remote field office I can find. Do you get me?"

Relieved that he still had a job, Booth slowly nodded his head. "Yes, I understand."

"Good now get out!" Turning towards his PC, Cullen opened up a file and read it while Booth left his office. Once the agent was gone, he closed the file and called the Director to let him know how the meeting had gone.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the bar, Booth quietly explained to his wife what had happened during his meeting with Cullen. Once he was done, he turned to look at the birthday cake Brennan had bought and had delivered to the Founding Fathers. "Thanks for the cake."

Brennan was relieved that her partnership was intact and that Booth still had his job. "I hope that you will refuse to bail out Jared the next time he is in trouble. He has caused you enough trouble. You almost lost your job and our working partnership."

He realized that Brennan was right. "Yeah, I'll tell him. I can't do this anymore. I . . . it ends tonight."

Brennan looked over where Jared was sitting and commented, "He could have killed someone Booth. Driving while drunk is a very dangerous thing to do. If he had killed someone you would have been unable to help him. If he continues to do what he's been doing he may end up destroying his life as well as someone else.'

Standing, Booth turned to look at his younger brother. "Yeah, I know that. I'll talk to him. I doubt it will do any good, but I'll try."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think of my story so far?


	71. Chapter 71

(Fire in the Ice)

Thanks for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Waiting outside the men's locker room, Brennan kept her eyes on the door and worried about Booth's injury. After what seemed like an excessive amount of time, the door finally opened and players started to leave. Brennan waited for Booth to come out to where she was until her patience was at an end and she decided to check on him and Wendell. Opening the door, she stepped into the locker room and found Booth helping Wendell put his shirt on. "Booth, I need to see your hand."

Not surprised to find his wife in the locker room for the second time in the last thirty minutes, Booth checked to make sure no one was still in the shower. "Its okay, Bones. Come here and help me with Wendell. We need to take him to the hospital and have his melon checked."

"Melon?" Confused, Brennan opened her mouth to ask him what he meant when her husband rapped his knuckles against the left side of his head and laughed. "Oh, yes . . . we also have to have your hand x-rayed."

Wendell dressed except for his shoes, Booth sat down next to the intern and looked at his wife. "Bones, I hate to ask you this, but can you tie my shoes and Wendell's? It takes two hands and my hand is hurting me a little."

Squatting next to Wendell, Brennan tied the shoes he was wearing while Wendell blushed furiously. "I'd do it, but every time I bend over I throw up, Dr. B."

Hastily looking up, Brennan ordered him, "Do not look down, Wendell. I do not wish you to regurgitate on me."

Amused, Booth placed his hand over his mouth and tried not to laugh.

Once both of sets of shoes were tied, Brennan grasped Wendell's arm and helped him stand. "Can you walk unaided? If you can, I can carry your sports bag of accouterments."

Grabbing up his bag, Booth turned towards his partner, "Bones, just help me get it on my right shoulder and I'll carry his bag and mine. You help Wendell to the truck." Aware that she was worried about him, Booth smiled at her. "My hand is hurt, Bones. Nothing else. I can carry both bags, okay?"

Her hand on the strap of Wendell's bag, she picked it up and with a little bit of a struggle, managed to get it on Booth's right shoulder. After she was sure that Booth was alright, Brennan placed her arm around her intern's waist. "Just take your time, Wendell. I will assist you as best as I can to the truck."

Dizzy, Wendell placed his arm around Brennan's shoulder and slowly moved towards the door. "Man, I wish the room would stop spinning and I wish someone would quit ringing that bell for God's sake."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Displeased at the turn of events, Brennan accepted Agent Payton Perotta's role in the Pete Carlson case with ill grace. "I know it appears that Booth is considered a prime suspect by the FBI, but I am quite sure he didn't kill Pete Carlson. After we left the hospital, we took Wendell home and then Booth and I went home where we stayed until the next Monday. I think it is specious that the FBI refuses to accept my alibi just because I am married to him. If Booth had murdered Pete Carlson I would not protect him from the consequences of his actions." Studying the victim's cranium Brennan continued to complain. "We don't have a firm time of death yet. The FBI is jumping the pistol on this matter. How can they say that Booth is a murder suspect when we haven't confirmed when Carlson died?"

Surprised, Wendell looked up from the table containing the victim's remains. "Um . . . jumping the gun, Dr. B and really? You wouldn't protect Booth?"

"Booth is not a murderer, so this conversation is moot, Mr. Bray." Her annoyance unabated, Brennan turned towards Hodgins. "We need a more precise time of death."

Hodgins realized that Brennan was upset and unlike the others on the platform, he took what she said with grace because he knew that her impatience with everyone was just a manifestation of her fear for her husband. "Working on it Dr. B. I may not be able to get it very close though. The guy was in the lake for a while and then he was frozen when the lake froze. I'm trying, but we may need to get Payton and Booth to narrow it down for us . . . It's a good thing that they're letting Booth help with the case. We need him."

Frustrated, Brennan continued to examine the victim. "Yes, at least Booth is helping with the case which proves to me that the FBI is playing politics. If they really thought he was the murderer he wouldn't be allowed anywhere near this case."

Carefully examining Carlson's chest cavity, Cam agreed with Brennan. "I think so too. They're just covering their asses like always."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Helping Booth off of the ice, Brennan held his arm tightly as he wobbled on his skates while moving across the ice. "Booth, it's possible you have a concussion. Wendell and I will take you to the hospital to make sure it isn't something more serious."

His bell had been seriously rung and Booth had difficulty seeing clearly. "Did you get the blood?"

They'd arrived at the exit to the rink, so Wendell helped Booth through the opening while Brennan followed closely behind them. "Yes of course we did." Moving down the hallway towards the locker room, Brennan started to complain. "Booth first you broke your hand and now you have probably injured your skull. This sport is not safe. I'm not sure I want you to continue to play hockey."

His arm around Wendell, Booth struggled to keep on his feet. "Come on, Bones. It's not a dangerous sport. Stuff just happens and . . ." Suddenly nauseous, Booth leaned over and threw up in the hallway.

Waiting for him to finish, Brennan shook her head. "Yes of course, I can see that."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The case finished, Booth talked Brennan into skating with him for a while. Helping her out onto the rink, Booth smiled at her near fall, grabbing her elbow at the last minute to keep her on her feet. "Just for a while Bones. The doctor said I had to stay awake for a while and I don't feel like watching TV right now."

Her first attempt at skating proving to be rather exhilarating, Brennan kept her hand firmly clasped in her husband's hand. "I find it hard to believe that you don't want to watch television."

Pulling her closer so that his arm was linked with her arm, Booth carefully moved them into a wide turn on the rink. "I wanted to talk to you about that dream I had or whatever it was while I was out on the ice."

Suddenly somber, Brennan glanced at Booth and then back at her feet. "You said that Luc Robitaille gave you some advice. What was his advice?"

"He said that I'm not my father." Pleased that someone thought so well of him, even if it was just in a dream, Booth frowned. "I worry about that sometimes . . . I mean I broke my hand hitting Carlson in the head. It was stupid. I know I have a temper and I . . . I worry that I might be my father sometimes."

Brennan knew about his childhood and felt that her husband worried too much about it. "Booth, you are most definitely not your father. He was an alcoholic who beat his wife and children. You are kind and filled with compassion. You would never raise your hand against someone you loved and you most certainly would never strike a child. You don't need someone in a dream to tell you that. I've told you that many times . . . Yes you have a temper, but you don't abuse anyone. You are not that guy. You never have been."

His arm around his wife and partner, Booth gradually stopped their skating and pulled her into his embrace. Looking into her loving face, Booth leaned forward and kissed her. Once their lips parted, Booth smiled, "Thanks, Bones. Let's go home. I think I know what we can do to fill out the time until I can go to sleep."

Amused at the lust in his eyes, Brennan chuckled, "I'm pretty sure I know what you want to do and I concur. Skating is fun, but it is rather chilly and I would like to use my nice warm bed . . . and you to get warm again."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. I appreciate it.


	72. Chapter 72

(The Hero in the Hold)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The doorbell rang and because Brennan was still in the bathroom getting ready for her big night, Booth walked downstairs to see who was at the front door. Opening the door, he was attacked, quickly subdued and carted off by his kidnappers.

Shortly afterward, Brennan left the bathroom, removed her dress from a hanger and put it on. Satisfied, she placed her earrings on as well as the necklace Booth had given her for her birthday. Ready to go, Brennan called out to Booth, "Booth, you left your wallet on the dresser . . . Booth?" Silence her answer, Brennan left the bedroom in search of her husband. "Booth . . . we need to leave soon . . . Booth?" Unable to find him in the house, Brennan walked through the kitchen and opened the backdoor. "Booth?" The backyard deserted, she closed the door and walked to the front door and opened it. The SUV in the driveway and with no sight of her husband, Brennan began to worry.

Closing the door, Brennan considered her options when her phone rang. Answering it, she found herself listening in horror to a message from the Gravedigger.

_I have taken Seeley Booth. He has been buried alive. He has 21 hours to live. Bring the evidence to the SW5 DC boundary stone in return for which you will receive GPS coordinates. If you involve law enforcement, I will know and Seeley Booth will die. This is my final communication._

Brennan knew that he hadn't been taken that long ago and therefore he couldn't have been buried yet, but she understood that he soon would be. The Gravedigger had struck again and this time, he had taken Brennan's most valuable possession.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan rallied everyone she needed to find her husband and partner. The puzzles were put together and with the help of Booth's brother Jared, the kidnapped agent was rescued by Brennan just a few minutes before the ship he was on blew up in a flaming tornado of destruction.

Relieved that he was with her instead of on the ship, Brennan ran her hands over Booth's body trying to determine if he was hurt in anyway. Uncomfortable with her probing hands, Booth captured her wrists and moved close enough to kiss her. Soon her hands were released and Brennan was free to place her arms around him and return his kisses.

Once they landed on shore, Booth was taken to the hospital to be examined. Brennan refused to leave his side and while he was being examined she kept a close eye on him, trying to make sure he wasn't downplaying any injuries he may have sustained as he was accustomed to doing.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

They arrived home at 3:14 the next morning. Booth had refused to remain at the hospital and Brennan was reluctant to make him stay. With assurances to the attending physician that she would monitor him for the next 24 hours, Booth was given release forms to sign and he was allowed to be taken home by his wife.

Entering their house, Booth staggered over to the couch and collapsed on it. Locking the door and making sure that the bolt was properly in place, Brennan moved over to the couch and sat down next to him. Placing her arms around him, she leaned against him and started to cry.

Surprised that she was weeping, Booth held her in his embrace and tried to soothe her. "Bones, it's okay. I'm alright." Exhausted, he fought the fatigue he felt while he tried to help his wife through her tears. "Hey . . . it's okay. I'm just a little banged up and I wouldn't mind a cold drink, but . . ."

Embarrassed, Brennan separated from her husband and stood up. "Yes . . . I'm sorry, yes, of course you're thirsty. That bottle of water they gave you at the hospital probably wasn't enough and you are dehydrated." Moving swiftly across the room, Brennan entered the kitchen, grabbed three bottles of water from the fridge and brought them back to the living room. Handing two of the bottles to Booth, Brennan advised him, "Drink slowly. Don't drink both bottles quickly as it may make you ill."

Grateful for the water, Booth cracked open one of the bottles and despite her warning, drank half of the contents. Satisfied for the moment, he placed the bottle on the coffee table along with the full bottle and watched her sip from the third bottle. "I don't know how you found me, Bones . . . but I knew you would. I knew you wouldn't give up."

"I'm just grateful you were on deck when we landed." Placing the bottle on the coffee table next to Booth's half full bottle, she turned and placed her hand on his knee. "If you had been below deck we . . . you would have died, Booth. The pilot would have had to leave and you . . . and you . . ." Tears escaping her lashes, Brennan bowed her head.

Concerned for her, Booth placed an arm around her and with his free hand, tilted her chin upward forcing her to look at him. "I knew that I needed to get topside if I was going to have a chance. I thought that maybe I could jump from the ship and swim away if I had to . . . The jump would have probably killed me, but I wasn't going to let myself be blown up that's for sure." Booth thought he'd try to lighten the mood, so he joked, "You know, it's hard to have a funeral if you're in tiny bits." Appalled, he saw his wife stare in horror at him. "Oh God, Bones, I was just joking . . . I'm sorry."

Her arms back around him, Brennan held him tightly. "I'm being irrational, but I can't help it . . . The thought of losing you . . . of never seeing you again . . ."

Holding her tightly in his arms, Booth let her cry. After a while, she pulled away and chuckled. "I guess I know what I can get you for Christmas this year. Your tuxedo is ruined."

His gaze moving towards his slacks, Booth smiled. "Yeah, well the jacket went down with the ship and my pants . . . yeah, they don't look too good."

Standing, Brennan held her hand out towards her husband. "I hated it anyway. I tried to get you to buy a new one . . . Come on Booth, let's go to bed."

Slowly shaking his head, Booth's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry, Bones. I don't think I can do it. I'm so tired . . . I'm just going to sleep down here tonight. I'm just bushed, you know?"

Brennan realized that Booth had a point. Both of them were beyond exhausted and neither one of them had the strength to climb stairs at the moment. "Alright, we'll sleep down here." Removing her dress and shoes, Brennan grabbed the afghan from the back of the couch and laid down. Booth, following her example, removed his shirt and shoes and laid down next to her. His arms around her, Booth yawned. "I knew you would find me, Bones. I knew you'd find me."

Safe in his arms, Brennan closed her eyes. "I had to find you, Booth. I didn't have a choice. You're my life now. You're my family."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	73. Chapter 73

(The Princess and the Pear)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He knew he was in trouble the minute he woke up. He was in pain, a lot of pain. Moving off of the mattress, he found he could barely stand. His body had been stiff and his lower back had ached before he went to bed the night before, but he had been angry with Brennan at the time and there was no way he was going to let her know he was in pain at the time.

It had only been two weeks since he'd been rescued from the ship and his wife was constantly on alert for anything that appeared out of the ordinary. She had almost become obsessed with his health and Booth was getting irritated with the whole thing.

The day before, he had become angry when she scolded him for lifting the corner of the mower to remove a thin wire caught in the blades. He had felt the strain and knew it was a mistake when he'd done it, but he wasn't in the mood to be scolded for it either. It was ridiculous that he'd had to mow the lawn in the first place_. It's winter for God's sake. Where's the damn snow?_

Later when he lay on the couch to watch the game, Brennan had brought up his bad back and that had just made him angrier. Ignoring her, he'd watched back to back football games before going to bed.

Now he was in trouble and he'd have to put up with a lot of 'I told you sos' from his partner. Life could be so unfair. _Damn it!_

Still just in his boxers, Booth walked into the kitchen and found Brennan making toast. "Um . . . hey Bones."

Turning, Brennan immediately realized that Booth's back was causing him pain. "Hello." Turning back to her toast, she retrieved it and placed it on a plate. "Would you like some toast?"

Booth realized that she wasn't going to make it easy for him and he knew if he was in her place he wouldn't either. "You were right last night. I shouldn't have laid on the couch to watch both games . . . my back is giving me fits this morning."

Worried that Booth might have a serious back problem, Brennan turned and crossed her arms against her breasts. "I think you should see an orthopedic surgeon, Booth. You need to find out if you have some underlying problem that we don't know about."

"No way, there isn't anything wrong with me." Afraid of doctors in general when it came to his health, Booth protested, "Just do your magic fingers thing and fix me. You've done it before and it worked. Do that spine adjustment thing and I'll be all set."

Afraid that she could damage his spine and make his problem worse, Brennan refused. "No, Booth. You need to see a specialist."

Using his full charm smile, Booth placed his hands on her arms. "Bones, I trust you. I don't trust doctors, you know that, but I trust you. You're the best when it comes to bones . . . you're a bones whisperer . . . come on, do that spine thingy so I can get dressed to go to work . . . Please?"

Her resolve crumbling under his pleas, Brennan relented. "Okay, but I still think you need to see a specialist."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Afraid to leave him alone, Brennan sat on the couch and watched Booth as he lay on the floor with a pillow under his head. "Maybe I should stay home."

Raising his arm, Booth waved his hand. "Nope, go to work. I'm fine. I have my soft pillow for my head and my girdle on and my TV remote. What more could I ask for . . . except maybe not having a broke back."

Embarrassed and feeling guilty, Brennan sighed. "I told you you should see a specialist Booth. It was a mistake to crack your back. I told you that before I did it."

Even in his drugged haze, Booth realized that he'd pushed her too far. "Oh, Bones. This isn't your fault, okay? I told you to do it so it's my fault. I'll be okay in a few days. I'll be fine as long as I lay here and that's what I'm going to do. I took my pills and I'm not in pain. Now go to work and stop feeling like you did something wrong. I'm fine."

Kneeling next to him, Brennan kissed him on his forehead. "Keep your phone with you and I'll check in when I can to make sure you're alright. I'll try to come home at lunch to check on you. I plan to stop by the ER and see if I can get a copy of your x-rays. You'll need them when I make you an appointment for an orthopedic surgeon." Kissing him once more, she stood up and looked down at her husband. "I can stay home."

Sleepy, Booth waved his hand towards the door. "Go, Bones. I'm fine." Watching her leave the house, Booth smiled until he was sure she was gone. Once the front door was closed, he closed his eyes. "Shit that hurts!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Brennan had spent the day working with Agent Perotta on a case, she stopped by the ER and picked up a copy of Booth's x-rays. Arriving home, she found Booth sitting on his recliner, asleep. Taking the x-rays into the kitchen where the lights were brighter, she held them up and was appalled at what she saw. Moving into the downstairs bathroom, she turned on the lights above the sink and once more looked at the x-rays. Filled with anger, she stormed out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

Waking her husband, Brennan realized that Booth must have been in pain all day. His hair was soaked in sweat and the damp clothes he wore clung too him. Angry with herself for not verifying the ER doctors diagnosis earlier, Brennan knelt by the chair as her husband tried to focus on her.

"Hey, Bones . . . My pretty Bones." Feeling light headed and yet in terrible pain, Booth clutched his back. "Why're you home? I didn't call you . . . it wasn't me . . . um, did you bring me some ice cream? I could use some chocolate ice cream."

Worried about his glazed eyes, Brennan leaned over and picked up the bottle of Oxycontin from the coffee table and counted the pills. "Booth, you've taken too many of these."

Unable to focus on the bottle, Booth smiled. "I did not . . . um, took too many of what?"

Holding the x-rays upwards so that the ceiling lights were in the background, Brennan shook them at Booth. "You were misdiagnosed. I can fix this Booth. If you'll let me make a minor adjustment to your back you'll be out of pain. Do you understand?"

Hearing the words "minor adjustment', Booth realized that his bride wanted to crack his back again. "Oh, Bones . . . I don't think that's a good idea . . . you broke me once . . . the next time you might break me for good and then what? Do you want a husband who's broke in two . . . no that sounds bad, Bones. I have . . . I have pills and . . . um . . . where are my pills Bones? Damn I really . . . um . . . why are you home, shouldn't you be at work? Oh and where is my ice cream?"

Brennan knew that Booth was too high to be rational and she needed to help him. "Stand up, Booth. I'm going to hug you."

Surprised that she wanted to hug him when he was sweaty, Booth stared at her for a few moments and smiled. "Okay, for you . . . I can hug you, but you have to be careful, okay?"

"I'll be very careful, Booth." Watching him slowly stand up, his hand on his back, his face pale, Brennan knew she couldn't let him remain the way he was. Once he was standing, Brennan moved so that she was behind him. Placing her hands on his neck, Brennan ordered him, "Relax Booth. Just move when I move."

Confused, Booth felt her hands on his neck and stiffened. "Bones . . . Bones don't break me, Bones."

She knew he was afraid, so Brennan spoke softly in his ear. "I will never hurt you, Booth. Never. Trust me and relax . . . that's right, just relax. Do you feel me? Do you feel my hands on your neck?"

Trying to relax, Booth swallowed nervously, "Yeah, I feel your hands and your body and um . . . your body and . . . "

Moving slowly, Brennan moved Booth with her. After she heard a faint click, she moved her hands and forming a fist, pushed them into his lower back. Certain she had fixed the problem, Brennan stepped away from him and moved so that she was facing him.

Afraid to move, Booth stood perfectly still and stared at his wife. "I'm afraid to move."

Taking his hands in hers, Brennan stepped back and pulled Booth slowly towards her. For his part, Booth took that step and realized that he wasn't in pain anymore. His mind still hazy from the drugs, he placed his arms around her. "My pretty Bones and her magic fingers."

Amused and yet concerned for him, Brennan hugged him and released him. "I think you should go lay down on our bed and try to rest. I'm going to throw these pills away. You can't take any more of these."

Booth walked over to the staircase with Brennan following closely behind him. "So no ice cream huh?"

Helping him upstairs, Brennan promised him, "I'll bring you a big bowl of ice cream once you lie down . . . well, maybe not a big bowl, but I will bring you some ice cream."

Once he was in their bedroom and laying down on the bed, Booth closed his eyes. "Pretty Bones and her magic fingers . . . Don't do that again Bones. Don't break me again."

Watching him fall asleep, Brennan promised him, "I won't Booth. I'll find some other way to help you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	74. Chapter 74

(The Critic in the Cabernet)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

A/N: This is a reminder that this story is AU.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

His headache was back and it was more annoying than ever. He'd ignored it as much as he could, popping Advil into his mouth like candy from a Pez dispenser when it got to be too much and then the weirdest thing happened. Well, weird for him anyways.

"Booth . . . Booth, where are you?" Entering the living room, Brennan found her husband standing in front of the TV. It wasn't on, but she thought she'd heard him yelling at something or someone. "Booth, what's going on?"

Turning quickly, Booth held up his remote and smiled. "Nothing . . . there was something on TV I didn't like, but I turned it off. No problem . . . not at all . . . um . . . I'm fine."

His nervousness making her very nervous, Brennan debated whether or not to ask him more questions, but in the end she decided that he probably hadn't liked something on some show he watched. Later she would regret that decision. Hesitating for a moment, she held up the stick she'd carried from the bathroom and forced herself to smile. "I have good news Booth . . . I'm pregnant."

Stunned, Booth threw the remote on the couch, moved closer to his wife, placed his arms around her and hugged her. 'Oh my God, really?" Kissing her, Booth laughed and kissed her once more. "I told you once our lives settled down and all the bullshit stopped you'd get pregnant. I was right too." Kissing her a third time, Booth hugged her again and kissed her once more, this time with lingering passion.

Happy that Booth was happy, Brennan held him tightly against her body. "Yes, you were right. I'll have to make an appointment with my gynecologist to verify it, but . . . we're going to have a baby, Booth."

Releasing her, Booth stood staring at his wife in amazement. Brennan, a blush staining her cheeks, shook her head, puzzled at his behavior. "What?"

His eyes sparkling, Booth grinned. "I don't know, I just . . . you're glowing. You look so beautiful and I just wanted to stare at you."

A chuckle escaping her, Brennan shook her head. "I am beautiful, but I am not glowing. You're just being silly."

Before Booth could reply, his phone rang and then so did hers. Answering the phone, Booth found out they had a case. Once he had the particulars, he ended the call and placed his phone in his pocket. "Well, another gross body. I tell you what, once we solve this one, we'll celebrate our good news. Maybe we can go to Richmond or Virginia Beach for the weekend."

Pleased at Booth's suggestion, Brennan grabbed her purse from the coffee table and walked into the kitchen to pour coffee into two travel mugs. "That sounds like a good idea Booth. We'll do that."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

On their way to the crime scene, Booth brought up a subject they had let slide for too long. "Bones, I know so much has been going on in the last year, but . . . well, we said we were going to get married in a church and we started to make plans and then it didn't happen. I got shot and we put it off and we decided to wait a while . . . I want to do the right thing. Would you still like to get married in the church? It's not too late."

Debating the pros and cons of the situation, Brennan turned to face Booth. "I don't require a marriage in your church Booth. We're married. We have the legal document to prove it. That's good enough for me . . . If you would like a church wedding we can start to plan for one again. We could probably have one this summer sometime."

His eyes mostly on the road, Booth responded, "I want you to have a beautiful church wedding. You deserve one. We'll look over our original plans, tweak them and see if we can set a date. We should have done it before now, but . . . our lives have been really crazy and . . . but we can do it. We can just ignore the crazy stuff and do it."

Their lives had been very hectic since they originally planned to have a church wedding, but she knew that if they wanted a formal wedding then they would just have to plan for one and ignore the craziness that seemed to occupy their lives. "Alright, once this case is over, we'll sit down and plan a church wedding. We won't let anything stop us this time."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The interrogation had been going well, when Stewie showed up again. Booth knew it was impossible, but there was Stewie going on and on about how dangerous Booth's job was and if he was going to be a father, shouldn't he think about how to change that before his baby was born? After all his baby would need him alive not in a grave.

Furious, Booth shook his finger at the cartoon baby. "What I do is important and it isn't any more dangerous than a firefighter or a soldier, less even."

Confused with Booth's sudden anger, Brennan placed her hand on her husband's arm and gripped it tightly. "Booth, who are you talking to?"

Booth realized that something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what it was. Pointing at the cartoon baby, he answered honestly. "It's Stewey, don't you see him? He's giving me a hard time about being a cop and that is so . . ."

Frightened, Brennan interrupted him while gripping his arm harder. "Booth, you see Stewie? The cartoon baby?"

Her fingers digging painfully into his arm, Booth looked at her hand and then at Brennan's worried face. "Yeah . . . um . . . he's right there."

Immediately standing, Brennan pulled on her husband's arm. "Booth we have to go." Turning towards their suspect, she ordered him, "You stay there." Once she had Booth out of the room, Brennan confronted him. "Booth, are you sure you saw Stewey?"

Nervously, Booth glanced at the interrogation room door and then back at Brennan. "Yeah . . . it's no big deal. I saw him yesterday too. He was complaining about how little I see Parker. It's not like I have parental custody of my boy, but . . ."

Afraid for Booth, Brennan pulled him towards the elevator. "We have to go to the hospital, Booth. Something's wrong!"

His throat suddenly dry, Booth hurried after his wife. "The baby? Is something wrong with the baby?"

Waiting for the elevator to arrive, Brennan shook her head. "No Booth, the baby is fine. We need to go to the hospital for you. You're seeing cartoon babies. That's not normal. We have to go now."

Filled with dread, Booth followed his partner into the elevator car once it opened. "Maybe it's just the headache. I can't seem to make that go away."

Her hand clutching his arm, Brennan questioned him. "You have a headache? Why didn't you tell me?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Booth explained, "Ever since I was kidnapped by the Gravedigger you've been acting a little crazy about my health. Any little ache and pain and you just . . . um . . . start ordering me around and . . . um . . . I got tired of it, so I didn't mention the headaches."

"Headaches?" Afraid to hear the answer, Brennan asked him, "As in more than one?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth rubbed the back of his head again. "Yeah, every day for the last week or so. It never seems to stop."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Holding her hand, Booth fought to remain calm. "But we're having a baby, Bones . . . This can't be happening now. The baby is coming and . . ."

Her hand clutching his hand, Brennan tried to assure him, "Booth, you need to stop worrying about the baby. I'm fine. We need to worry about you. You need this surgery and you need it now. You're surgeon is certain the turmor is benign, but it has to be removed. We can't let it continue to grow inside your skull. You understand that don't you?"

With glittering eyes, Booth nodded his head. "Yeah, I get that, but, Bones . . . what if . . . Bones if something happens to me and I don't make it, the baby . . .. "

Interrupting him, Brennan leaned over and kissed him. "No, Booth. Nothing is going to happen to you. You are going to be the father of my baby and you will see it grow up."

Irritated, Booth shook his head. "Not it Bones. It's a baby not an it. You can say she or he, it doesn't matter until you know for sure, but not it, okay?"

The gender of her baby of little importance to her at the moment, Brennan smiled to placate him. "Yes of course. You will get through this surgery and you will be fine. I promise Booth. You and I will raise our child together."

Suspicious of her promise, Booth reminded her, "I thought you don't believe in absolutes. I . . . I could die on the table or it might not be benign or . . ."

Squeezing his hand, Brennan lied. "In this case, I know I am correct. You will come through the surgery in fine shape, the tumor is benign and it will be removed with little difficulty. You will be able to continue your life and you will be with me when our baby is born. Trust me, Booth. You know you can trust me."

He wasn't sure if he should believe her or not, but she never lied to him and why would she start now? Calmly, Booth reached up, placed his hand behind her head and pulled her closer. Kissing her, he wanted to give her a kiss that she would remember . . . just in case.

The surgical nurse interrupted them and not embarrassed at being caught making out with his wife, Booth winked at her. "One for the road, you know."

The nurse's laughter a welcome relief to Booth, he turned to look at his wife. "I have everything to live for, Bones. I won't leave you. We'll get through this and we'll be fine and even if I don't make it, well . . . you're going to be a fantastic Mom. Everything you need is inside of you. Don't doubt yourself for a second. I love you and I know you. You're just . . . You're the best . . ."

A feeling of grief sweeping through her, Brennan ignored it and nodded her head. "You promised never to leave me. You have to keep your promise, Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	75. Chapter 75

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Not sure where he was, Booth tried to keep his eyes open, but fought a losing battle. His eyelids heavy, he let them fall. Drifting back to sleep, he thought he heard her speaking to him, but he couldn't be sure. Forcing his eyes back open, Booth saw her standing over him, a look of relief on her face. "Sleepy."

Her hand grasping his hand, Brennan smiled. "Yes, Booth. It's okay. You can sleep. I'll be here when you wake up again."

Weakly, he tried to grip her hand and though he barely moved his fingers, he felt her hand tighten her grip in response. "Bones." Unable to stay awake, he closed his eyes and found the sleep he needed.

Brennan's smile now gone, she leaned over and kissed her sleeping husband. "I knew you wouldn't leave me, Booth. I knew you would wake up." Refusing to release his hand, Brennan stood next to his bed and watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. "I'll be here when you wake up again Booth and you will wake up."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Very thirsty, Booth opened this eyes, smacked his lips and turned his head towards his nightstand. Surprised to see a pole with tubes connected to a box and those tubes disappearing under his blanket, he raised his right hand and moved the blanket covering his left arm. Shocked, he turned his head and gazed at the room and knew he was in trouble. "Bones? . . . Bones? What . . ."

The sound of a door opening and closing, Booth turned his head and saw his wife leaving the small bathroom. "Bones. I . . ."

Quickly crossing the room, Brennan grabbed her husband's right hand and placed her left hand on the side of his face. "I'm right here, Booth. You're fine."

Confused, Booth shook his head. "I . . . why am I in the hospital Bones? What's going on? I don't understand."

Brennan knew that he was still under the influence of the anesthesia even though it had been four days since he had been operated on. "You had a bad reaction to the anesthesia Booth. You were in a coma for three days. You woke up last night and were awake for a few minutes. You're fine now. You should be able to stay awake for longer periods now."

He knew whatever had happened to him must be serious if he was in the hospital, but he couldn't remember what it was and why he was there. "Thirsty. I'm thirsty."

Moving over to the end table next to the bed, Brennan retrieved a cup, filled it with ice chips from a small pitcher and with a spoon, placed a couple of chips in his mouth. "You can't have water, but I can let you have some ice. You should be able to have water in a little while. We need to make sure you're not nauseous first."

His tongue moving the chips around his parched mouth, Booth felt a little less dry. "Why am I in the hospital?"

She wasn't sure if he was wake enough for a conversation, but she decided to try and to be truthful. "You had a brain tumor, Booth. It was benign and they successfully removed it four days ago."

His eyes wide with fright, Booth felt his heart start to beat faster. "Tumor? . . . Brain tumor? I . . . am I dying?"

The machine next to the bed starting to beep, Brennan noticed his heart rate and blood pressure were rising. "Booth, the tumor was removed. It was benign not malignant. You're going to be fine. You are not going to die."

A nurse stepping into the room, moved over to where Booth lay. "Mr. Booth are you alright?"

Ignoring the nurse and Brennan, Booth closed his eyes and started to pray to Saint Raphael the patron saint of healing. _Please help me. Don't take me away from my Bones and my son. Please help me._

"Booth, your surgery was successful." Worried that his heart rate was too high, Brennan placed her hand on the back of his head and leaned closer. "Booth you're surgery was successful. You're going to be fine. You can trust me, Booth. You're alright."

With her touch and with her words. Booth's heart rate slowed and with it a certain amount of calmness came to him. He trusted her and she said he was alright. "I don't remember coming to the hospital."

Relieved that his heart rate and blood pressure were moving back to normal rates, Brennan watched the nurse leave the room and then turned her gaze back to her husband. "That's not unusual. You might not remember anything that happened within a few hours of your surgery."

"Okay. I . . . I trust you, Bones. If you say I'm okay then . . . good." His eyes closed once more, Booth soon fell back asleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Awake once more, Booth noticed that the lights were dim and this worried him a lot. "Bones? . . . Bones, I think something's wrong with me."

Startled, Brennan awoke to find Booth trying to sit up. Moving off of the couch, she hurried to his side and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You mustn't get out of bed, Booth. You're not stable enough to stand and you have a catheter."

"Bones, the lights . . . are the lights off or . . . it seems dark . . . "His hands clutching her arms, Booth wasn't sure what was happening to him. "I . . . "

Brennan wasn't used to her husband showing fear about anything, but she knew that he'd been through too many long hospital stays in the past because of his injuries he'd sustained in the Army and he hated and distrusted most doctors. "It's night, Booth. I don't have any lights on in the room. Let me . . . I'm going to let you go and then I'm going to turn on a light. Just stay there."

Relieved to see the overhead light come on, Booth blushed in embarrassment. "I'm not sure what's wrong with me . . . I guess that brain tumor . . . the thought of a brain tumor has me shook up. I'm sorry. I'm not normally afraid of stuff, but . . . I guess I'm just . . . sorry . . . I woke you up didn't I? I'll behave."

Kissing him, Brennan stared into his soulful brown eyes. "It's alright Booth. I understand . . . I think you're still recovering from your reaction to the anesthesia. You were in a coma for 3 days and you really haven't been able to stay awake very long for the last two days . . . The brain tumor was benign. It was not malignant and they were able to remove all of it. You're going to be fine, Booth."

His hand on her hip, Booth smiled. "Okay, I get it . . . Can I have some water? I really am thirsty."

Giving him a small glass with a little water in it. Brennan ran her hand up and down his left arm while he drank. "If you hold that down, I'll give you more water in a few minutes."

Still thirsty, Booth pouted. "Can I at least have some ice?"

Amused, Brennan placed some ice chips in the glass and handed it to him.

Taking the glass, Booth eagerly placed the ice in his mouth and moved them around with his tongue. "Thanks." His hand reaching for her hand, Booth looked up at his wife with love. "How are you doing? I hope you've been eating. You know you shouldn't skip meals . . . or sleep."

Moving a chair closer to the bed, Brennan sat down and clasped his outreached out. "I'm fine. You have had many visitors since you've been operated on. Hank, Hodgins and Angela, Cam, Caroline, several agents you work with and Wendell and Clark."

Surprised that Clark and Wendell had visited him, Booth thought that was a nice thing for them to do and that he'd make an effort in the future to thank them. Worried about his son, Booth asked her,"Has Parker been here?" Not sure he wanted his son to see him, Booth fretted that the boy might be too young to understand what was going on.

Gripping his hand, Brennan shook her head. "No, Rebecca called and told me that she thought it would be better to come when you were awake. She didn't want him to worry about you. She hasn't told Parker about the surgery yet. She doesn't want to make him worry needlessly."

"I think that's a good move." His eyes slowly closing, Booth couldn't stay awake. "Bones . . . ."

Sad for her husband, Brennan sat beside him and watched him sleep. The thought of him dying had been a constant fear during his surgery and when he refused to wake up after the surgery was complete, she'd known another fear. The thought of losing him in a coma was just as heart wrenching as the possibility of him dying. Grateful that he was now awake, more or less, she kept by his side, unable to leave him to the care of strangers. "You'll be fine, Booth. I promise that you will be fine."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	76. Chapter 76

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks after his operation and a week after being allowd to come home, Booth was irritated with the world. Limited as to what he was allowed to do, he sat in the living room watching some sports news on his TV. Bored, he turned the volume down and picked up a Sports Illustrated magazine and flipped through the pages. Unable to find anything interesting, he tossed it onto the coffee table and picked up his newspaper. A loud knock and Booth looked towards the front door, irritated that his peace and quiet was about to be disrupted. Disgusted with Brennan's plan for the next few weeks, he decided he wasn't going to help her. Scanning the newspaper, he found an article on a case the FBI was currently working on when Brennan entered the living room and walked over to the front door.

Max waiting on the porch, grinned when the door was opened. Lifting his suitcase, he assured his daughter, "I'm here. I packed a couple of week's worth of stuff since you weren't sure how long you wanted me to stay."

Relieved that Max had finally arrived, Brennan stepped back to allow him to enter the house. Brennan glanced at Booth and aware that she was now the focus of his attention, smiled and motioned for her father to move over to the kitchen. Once they were out of Booth's sight and hearing, Brennan spoke quietly. "Booth isn't happy that you're here. He doesn't think he needs a baby sitter, but since he's had a few seizures since he's come home, I can't in good conscious just leave him alone while I'm at the Lab. I'd stay home, but I have some things to take care of at the Lab and I can't put them off any longer."

Placing his suitcase on the kitchen table, Max tried to assure her. "Yeah, Booth not being happy about it shouldn't be a shocker Honey. He's used to taking care of everyone around him not the other way around. I'll try not to hurt his feelings while I'm here. I'll be around, but I'll stay out of his way."

Grimly, Brennan pointed to a tray sitting on the counter. "That's his medicines. He knows when he has to take them and he's been very diligent, so you don't need to worry about that, but if he gets a migraine or a seizure you will find his medicine is on that tray. The bottles are in the front and are clearly marked. Make sure he takes it . . . He's been doing very well since his surgery and the seizures have been the only real problem he's had. He had double vision for awhile but that cleared up a few days ago. His surgeon changed his medicine yesterday and so far he hasn't had a reoccurrence of the seizures . . . I don't want to leave him alone until that has been rectified so I am grateful that you agreed to come and stay with us."

His hand on her upper arm, Max smiled at his daughter. "I'm retired Honey. It's not like I have an active social calendar. You do what you have to do and I'll stick around here until you come home. I can stay as long as you want me to. It's not a problem."

Her arms around her father, Brennan hugged him. "Thanks, Dad."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Once Brennan was gone, Max carried his suitcase upstairs to the guest bedroom and after he'd unpacked his clothes and toiletries he walked back downstairs. Carrying a book with him, he sat down on a chair near the couch, opened his book and started to read.

Booth, annoyed that his father-in-law was there to keep an eye on him, stood up and walked into the kitchen. Tempted to drink a beer, he knew that wasn't a good idea since he was on medication, so settled for a Coke instead. Twisting the cap off, he snagged a baggy of peeled carrots that Brennan had left in the fridge and walked over to the kitchen table. Once he was seated, he noticed a Tupperware container and curious he opened it. Pleased with his find, he counted a dozen chocolate chip cookies and grabbed three. Placing them on the table, he closed the Tupperware box and placed his baggy of carrots on top of the box.

Nonchalantly, Max entered the kitchen, walked over to the fridge and opened it. Surveying what was in the ice box, he finally settled on a bottle of water and an apple. Closing the fridge, he walked over to the kitchen table and sat down across from Booth. "Where did you get the cookies?"

Swallowing his bite of cookie, Booth wiped his mouth with his hand and motioned towards the box. "Under the carrots."

Torn between eating his apple and some cookies, Max finally decided to eat his apple. "So how you been doing, Booth? Tempe says you're doing pretty good."

Booth wasn't in the mood for conversation, but he didn't want to be rude either. "Pretty good. I have a home nurse coming in three times a week to check on me and a therapist comes four times a week . . . my left hand is a little weak for some reason. My surgeon thinks it's temporary and that therapy will fix it. I have some exercises that I have to do a few times a day . . . I'm not seeing cartoon babies any more."

Thirsty, Max drank some of his water and then placed the bottle on the table. "Yeah, that would probably freak me out if I saw a cartoon baby and it talked to me . . . You're not doing too bad at all considering they removed a tumor the size of a melon ball from your brain. Not bad at all."

Leaning back against his chair, Booth placed his cookie down and stared at his father-in-law. He debated whether or not he should mention his other little problem, but after a few minutes of watching his father-in-law eat his apple, Booth leaned forward on the table and rested his clasp hands in front of him. "I have a problem with my memory."

Surprised that Booth had brought it up, Max placed his partially eaten apple down on the table and nodded his head. "What kind of memory problem?"

Silently, Booth studied his hands while he debated with himself. Should he really talk about it or not? Was it a big deal or not? Aggravated with his wishy-washiness, Booth looked up. "I've lost some time . . . about a month or two . . . I'm not sure. I remember Christmas and News Year . . . I think I remember the tree and the present that Bones gave me. I remember the party we went to for New Years, but . . . I don't really think . . . I mean I've tried to think about what happened after that and . . . um . . . well some of it is sketchy and I think I remember other stuff, but I'm not sure what's missing and uh . . ."

Concerned about his son-in-law's revelation, Max folded his arms across his chest. "Have you told Tempe about this?"

Slowly shaking his head, Booth stared at his hands again. "No . . . I actually lost more time than that, but a lot of it came back. The Christmas stuff and the New Year's party popped into my head yesterday and . . . I remember being kidnapped by the Gravedigger this morning. That happed around February I think, so I'm hoping that the rest of it will come back . . . I don't want to upset Bones. She's got enough on her plate . . . It creeps me out though . . . Look the reason why I brought it up, is . . . well did anything big or important happen in the last two months that you know about that I should know about?"

"Wow . . . um . . . well, that's a . . . " Thinking fast, Max finally shook his head. "You guys don't exactly talk about your jobs that much to me and as for the personal stuff, well . . . I know you were kidnapped and you almost died . . . um . . . sorry, but I really don't know anything." Snapping his fingers, Max smiled and then frowned. "Oh wait . . . a friend of yours had a sister that was murdered. That happened last month. Your friend from Japan. I don't really know anything else about it. It was in the newspaper and Tempe filled in some of the blanks. She was really worried about you when that happened. Your friend stayed in town while you helped find his sister's murderer and he put a lot of pressure on you to solve the case. Tempe was afraid that your friend was going to do something unlawful and I guess you were worried about it too."

Stunned at the news, Booth stared in horror at his father-in-law. "Ken Nakamura? His sister was Sashi? Are you talking about Ken Nakamura and Sashi Nakamura? Oh my God!"

Scratching the side of his head, Max tried to remember their names. "I'm sorry, I don't remember their names. I just know they were from Japan."

A sick feeling washing over him. Booth stood up and walked out of the room, leaving a very worried Max behind. Regretting that he had told Booth about the young woman's death, Max placed his head on his folded arms on the table. "Tempe is going to kill me . . . stupid . . . stupid . . . stupid."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, after Brennan had arrived home, Max was surprised when Booth didn't mention his friend or the murder of his friend's sister. After a while it dawned on him that his son-in-law didn't want Tempe to know about his partial amnesia and since it only covered a couple of months, Max didn't see any reason to bring it up with her. He did know one thing. There was no way he was going to volunteer any more information to Booth. That was between Booth and Tempe and he wasn't going to get involved. Those two had trust issues and he wasn't about to be shut out because of it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	77. Chapter 77

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I really don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Suddenly awake, Booth thought he heard a noise in the bathroom, but he wasn't completely sure. His hand sliding over and finding the bed beside him empty, he sat up and placed his feet on the floor. Gritting his teeth, he stood up, wiggled his toes and then walked over to the bathroom door. Slowly opening it, he realized that the noise he had heard was Brennan crying. Alarmed, he walked into the room and found her hunched over the toilet, her hands on the rim, tears streaming down her face.

Stooping next to her, Booth placed a hand on her back. "Bones, what's wrong? Are you sick? What's going on?"

Miserable, Brennan wiped her mouth with a damp washcloth and flushed the toilet. "No . . . I'm fine. I'm just nauseous. It will pass like it always does."

Confused, Booth blurted out, "Like it always does? How long has this been going on? Throwing up isn't normal you know."

Feeling fragile, Brennan sighed and tried to be patient. "Booth, it's just morning sickness."

Stunned at her words, Booth stared in wonder and confusion at his wife. "Morning sickness? I don't . . . you're pregnant? You're going to have a baby?"

Her own confusion apparent, Brennan nodded her head. "Yes, you know that. I told you that . . . oh . . . oh no . . ."

Feeling a little light headed, Booth suddenly sat down on the floor and shook his head. "You didn't tell me you were pregnant. I'm pretty sure I'd remember something like that . . . or you did and . . . um . . . when did you tell me you're pregnant?"

Shifting her weight on her knees, Brennan moved so that she was facing her husband. "I told you the day before you were operated on for your brain tumor . . . you don't remember it do you?"

Slowly shaking his head, Booth realized that Brennan now knew that he had a memory problem. "I can't seem to remember anything that happened after Cam's ex-fiancé was murdered . . . I guess I've lost about a month of memories . . . It was worse . . . I lost about five or six months, but I got those memories back pretty quickly . . . Or at least I think so. I got the Christmas memories back and then every few days, I seemed to remember something else. I . . . I know I'm missing about a month's worth because Max told me about Ken Nakamura's sister Sashi being murdered and I couldn't remember the details. I still don't . . . I called him a few days ago and I talked to him. He said he's doing okay, thank God."

Afraid and a little angry that Booth was hiding things from her, Brennan moved so that she was now sitting beside him. "Why didn't you tell me? Booth, you can't keep things like that from me. We need to let your surgeon know."

Embarrassed, Booth refused to look at her. "I didn't tell you because you've had enough of my shit to deal with and . . . I didn't want to scare you. My memories have been coming back. I don't think it's a big deal. At the rate I'm going, I'll probably get them all back before too long. I went on Google and I read up on brain surgery and . . . I was going to mention it when I saw the doctor next week. I wasn't hiding anything, I just . . . I just didn't want to scare you that's all."

"Booth, if you had let me know, I would have told you about my pregnancy." Brennan realized fussing at him wasn't going to change anything. "I'm pregnant, Booth. I'm about three months pregnant. It happened around March."

His gaze moving towards her, Booth tried to tamp down his fears, but was unsuccessful. "But I had a brain tumor . . . what if it comes back? I could die and I'd leave you alone with a baby . . . Bones I could die and you . . ."

Placing her arm around him, Brennan tried to assure him. "It wasn't malignant, Booth. I've told you that several times. They were able to remove all of it. You're fine."

Pulling his knees up, Booth placed his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "I want the baby, Bones. Of course I want the baby, but . . . what if I die? What if I get another tumor and I die the next time? You and I both know I could get another one. For the rest of my life I have to see my surgeon every six months to make sure I'm okay . . . I'm not fine. I could die and then you'll be all alone and with a baby . . ."

Brennan moved away from him so she could face him. She knew he was worried about her and she needed to stop it before it got worse. "Booth . . . stop it. Life is full of uncertainties. Yes, you had a brain tumor and yes there is a remote possibility that you could have another one and if you do, we'll deal with it . . . Booth, it's more likely that you could be killed while you're doing your job. I can't worry about those possibilities. You're here and you're my husband. We're going to have a baby and I'm glad. Do you hear me? . . . I'm glad that I'm pregnant with your baby. I've wanted that to happen for a long time and whether you die tomorrow or next week or next year or forty years from now, I'll still be glad. I'm going to have your baby, Booth. You are not going to leave me. You promised me that you would always be with me and you will be. Do you understand? I'm glad I'm pregnant."

Absorbing what she was saying, Booth slowly calmed down and found that she was making sense. "Yeah, you're right. I could have been killed on that ship a few months ago, but I wasn't. I almost died at the hands of Gallagher when he kidnapped me and tortured me two years ago. . . and yeah, I had a brain tumor and it's gone . . . You're right . . . when you're right you're right."

Moving to his knees, Booth leaned forward and engulfed her in to his embrace. "I'm sorry Bones. Don't be mad at me . . . We're having a baby and I love that. I really do. I love you and I'll love our baby. I'm sorry. I didn't think it through. That brain tumor has been worrying me, but yeah, I should stop worrying about it because hell, I could be killed by some dumbass bank robber tomorrow. What's a tumor compared to that?" Chuckling, Booth held her tighter. "Priorities, Bones. I mixed up my priorities and I'm sorry. You and the baby mean more to me than anything and we'll take this one day at a time just like normal people do."

Brennan realized that her husband was calm now and she was relieved. "Normal? Since when are we normal?"

Her humor always fascinating to him, Booth laughed. "Ha not us that's for sure."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Lying in bed, Booth's arm around his wife, Brennan stared at the ceiling and listened to a car playing very loud music pass by their house and move down the street. "Booth, why did Max mention Ken Nakamura?"

Sleepy, Booth forced himself to concentrate on her question. "I told him I was missing some time and I asked him if anything important had happened in the last few months. He said the only thing that he knew of was Sashi's death. I . . . I didn't remember it."

Rolling over, Brennan propped herself up on her elbow and stared at his sad face. "We caught the murderer." Poking his chest, Brennan let her displeasure be known. "I don't think it was right of you to tell Dad about your memory problem and not me. Don't shut me out about things like that Booth. I know you were trying to protect me, but I don't need to be protected. We're partners."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have done that. I won't do it again. We are partners and we shouldn't keep secrets from each other." Curious, Booth asked her, "Didn't we tell Max about the baby?"

Slowly shaking her head, Brennan leaned down and kissed him. "No, we agreed to wait until the second trimester. We haven't told anyone."

His hand cupping her face, Booth smiled. "We probably need to tell everyone soon. You got a little baby bump and I'm surprised those geniuses at the Lab haven't noticed. I mean I didn't notice because I . . . I guess I should have noticed. Anyway, we need to tell them soon."

Her hand on his chest, Brennan responded. "I think you didn't notice because you've been a little occupied with other things." Kissing him, she smiled. "We'll have a little party for our family and friends and make an announcement then. We can do that before you go back to work."

"Bones . . . I'm sorry I've been acting a little freaked out about stuff." Embarrassed, Booth sighed. "I just . . . the thought of a tumor growing in my head and I could have died . . . it scared the hell out of me, but . . . I'm okay now. You say it's gone and I believe you. I'm fine. We're fine. I love you. I love you and I'm glad we have more time together."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story.


	78. Chapter 78

Than you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones, not even a little bit.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Angela, I need to talk to you." Stepping into the artist's office, Brennan closed the door firmly behind her.

Surprised at the seriousness of Brennan's expression, Angela stood up from her desk and met Brennan halfway across the floor. "What's wrong? Is Booth okay? Are you okay?"

Brennan appreciated Angela's concerns, but she wasn't sure why her friend assumed something was wrong. "Booth is fine and so am I . . . Booth and I are going to have a party to announce my pregnancy."

"Well, it's about time." Relieved that it wasn't something serious, Angela walked over to the couch and sat down. "You scared me there for a minute."

Following her friend over to the couch, Brennan sat down next to her. "I don't know why you were afraid. All I said was I wanted to talk to you."

Angela didn't want to go into body language at the moment, so she tried to move the conversation along. "Yes, I'm sorry. My mistake. Can I help plan the party? Is that why you want to talk to me?"

Nervously, Brennan glanced at the door and made sure they were alone. "No, Angela. Booth and I can plan our party. No, the reason I wanted to talk to you was to ask you to pretend you didn't know I was pregnant when we make our announcement. Booth and I had originally decided to not tell anyone until the second trimester, but I decided to tell you since you are my best friend . . . Booth was sick and I needed to confide in someone . . . He's been home for a while and he appears to be doing well . . . Now that he remembers that I'm pregnant we've decided to let everyone know, but it is important that you pretend you didn't know. I don't want to disappoint Booth and he will be disappointed if he finds out you knew before we make our announcement. I didn't tell him that you know abou it."

"Wait . . . now that he remembers . . . does that mean he forgot or . . . what . . . I don't understand." Confused, Angela placed her hand on Brennan's arm. "Did Booth forget you were pregnant?"

Slowly nodding her head, Brennan sighed. "Yes, apparently he doesn't remember anything that happened about three weeks before he was operated on for the tumor. It was worse, but his memory has improved . . . He didn't tell me he was having that kind of a problem because he didn't want to worry me, but I found out yesterday. He's made an appointment to see his surgeon to let him know about this development . . . anyway, I need you to promise that when we make our announcement that you will pretend to be surprised."

A little alarmed that Booth had some memory loss, Angela slowly nodded her head. "Yes, of course . . . Honey is he going to be alright?"

"Of course, he's doing quite well." Standing, Brennan smiled at her friend. "Booth and I will send out invitations as soon as we're ready for our party."

Standing, Angela hugged Brennan. "You can count on me Honey. He'll never know I knew."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nonchalantly entering Hodgins office, Angela quickly closed the door and moved over to where he was standing. "Jack I need to talk to you."

Startled, Hodgins looked up from his microscope. "Sure, what's up?"

Silently cursing the glass walls, Angela decided it was alright since the door was closed. "Brennan and Booth are going to have a party and they're going to announce that Brennan is pregnant."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins didn't understand why Angela had shut his door. "Okay, I'll go buy a really cool present on my lunch hour today. You can go with me and help me pick it out if you want to."

Her gaze moving to the door, Angela noticed that the hallway was empty. "Yeah . . . . I mean no . . . the party is supposed to be a surprise, so if you want to give them a present you'll have to wait until after the party . . . Here's the thing. Booth doesn't know that I know about the pregnancy and Brennan doesn't know that you know. The only reason why she told me is because Booth was in that coma and she was afraid he'd never wake up. She was afraid her baby was going to be fatherless and she needed me to be there for her."

Taking her hand in his hand, Hodgins laughed. "Oh don't worry. I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone else and I haven't. I'm a pretty good actor, so when the time comes I can act really surprised. They'll never know you told me."

"Jack . . . we've made some mistakes the last year." Sad that they'd had problems with their relationship, Angela wasn't sure what to do about it. "But, seeing Booth and what he went through . . . what he's going through, I don't want to have any regrets. We should never have allowed our relationship to break up like it did. It was . . . it was wrong."

Surprised, Hodgins leaned forward and grabbed her hand in his. "Angela, we both just let our pride get in the way of something really stupid and then I was mad and you started seeing Roxie and I thought we were done, but . . . are we done? Angela can't we try again?"

Gripping his hand, Angela smiled. "I've been thinking the same thing since Booth was hospitalized. We had something special and I think we can have that something special again."

Hopeful for the first time since they had separated over Angela's first husband having a one night stand with Cam, Hodgins moved closer. "We can take things slowly, Angela. We can date and do this thing right. It doesn't have to be the way it is now."

Stepping closer, Angela placed her arms around Jack and wept. "I am so sorry that we . . ."

His arms around her, Hodgins interrupted her, "No Angela. Don't apologize. We both messed up. Just don't apologize . . . we'll work this out. We will."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Brennan found Booth in the kitchen cooking meatballs for dinner. Max was helping with dinner by making a salad. "It smells delicious in here."

Glad to see Brennan home, Booth placed the lid on the pot and met her near the kitchen island. His arms around her, Booth kissed her. "Don't worry, I made a mushroom and zucchini sauce for you. Max and I will eat the meatballs."

Grateful that Booth took her dietary habits into consideration, Brennan returned his kiss and walked over to the stove. Lifting off the lids of the pots, she found the sauce meant for her. Taking a small spoon from the utensil drawer, she tasted the sauce. "Oh . . . this is delicious."

Leaning against the counter, Booth appreciated the compliment. "It's Grams' recipe. She used to make that on meatless Friday during Lent."

Her spoon back in the pot, Brennan scooped up another spoonful. "This is so good. You'll have to make this more often."

Finished with the salad, Max carried the bowl into the dining room and placed it on the table. "Hey Tempe, I was in a baking mood and I made some brownies. We can have those for dessert."

Placing the spoon in the sink, Brennan walked past Booth, pausing to kiss him before leaving the room. "I'll go change clothes. I'll be right back."

Booth caught Max's attention and motioned for him to watch the sauces. Following Brennan upstairs, Booth stood in the doorway and watched his wife change clothes. "You know, I'm doing pretty good. I'm going to ask my doctor if I can go back to work next week. I'm tired of hanging around here. It's been five weeks. It's boring around here. You're at work and I'm stuck at home. It's driving me nuts not being able to do anything."

She knew that his going back to work was inevitable and yet for some reason she couldn't fathom, she felt anxious. "Perhaps you should wait until the end of the month, Booth. You are doing well, but . . ."

"But?" Puzzled at her hesitation, Booth stepped into the room and stood near the dresser. "But what?"

Feeling foolish, Brennan tried to explain and failed. Grabbing her clean blouse from the bed, Brennan put it on and slowly buttoned up her shirt. "You're still recovering Booth. Recovery takes time . . . Your job is dangerous and if you aren't prepared . . ."

It dawned on Booth that she was afraid for his safety and he knew he needed to put her mind at rest. "Bones, they aren't going to let me back in the field right away. I've already talked to Hacker and he told me I have to pass a psych test and be recertified for my gun before they'll let me work out of the Hoover . . . I'll be chained to my desk until I at least past the psych test. Even then, I'll have to be recertified . . . while that's going on you'll have the option of continuing to work just at the Lab or you can go out with Harris to crime scenes." Stepping closer, Booth took her hands in his. "Hey, you don't need to worry about me. I'm doing pretty good. I haven't had a seizure for over a week now. The meds are working . . . The only downside to this whole thing is I have to talk to Sweets about my personal business. He's handling my psych exam."

Relieved that Booth wouldn't be entering the field unprepared, Brennan smiled. "Yes, I'm sure that will be annoying, but you do like him."

Happy to see her relax, Booth frowned. "I do like him when he isn't pestering me about personal stuff. He's a good profiler, but he's always asking me personal shit and it's really really annoying . . . Now he's going to have a legitimate excuse to ask me all kinds of shit and I'll have to answer his questions."

Trying to look on the bright side of the situation, Brennan pointed out to her husband. "At least you know him. It could be worse. The FBI could assign a psychologist to your case that you don't know."

"You got a point there Bones." Releasing her hands, Booth pointed over his shoulder. "I better go and check on dinner. I still have to put the pasta on."

Watching him move to the doorway, Brennan removed her slacks and retrieved her jeans from the bed. "Booth."

Booth paused at the doorway and glanced back at his wife. "Yeah?"

Since Booth was planning to go back to work soon, Brennan thought it would be best to move up their party. "I'll send out invitations for our party tomorrow. I think we should have it the weekend after this upcoming one. That will give us eleven days to plan it. I can call the caterers tomorrow, so we had best finalize what we want at the party tonight. I wanted to have the party before you went back to work, but it isn't a necessity."

The smell of his sauce reminding him that he was cooking dinner, Booth nodded his head. "I know you're worried Bones, but you don't need to be. It's like you keep telling me, I'm fine. I'll go back to work and work on the mountain of paper that Harris says is sitting on my desk. We'll have a party in a couple of weeks to give everyone our news and we'll get our lives back to normal. Things are great Bones . . . They're really great and I need to go check on my sauce or we could end up eating take out tonight."

Once Booth was gone, Brennan sat down on the bed and stared at the empty doorway.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	79. Chapter 79

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was very unhappy. Trudging through the parking garage, he tried to rein in his nervousness. His surgeon had given the green light for him to go to work and Booth had called the Deputy Director to let him know he'd be in to work the next Monday. Much to his annoyance, Hacker had insisted that he talk to Sweets first. He wanted Booth to be cleared by their staff psychologist before he started back to work.

The elevator door opened immediately when he punched the button, but Booth realized he needed to work off some of his nervous energy and took the stairs instead. Arriving on the fifth floor, he marched down the hallway and entered Sweets' office. Striding across the room, he ignored Sweets' receptionist, opened the inner office door and entered the room. "You wanted to see me, so here I am."

Irritated that Booth had barged in, Sweets knew it would be useless to comment on it since the Agent would ignore him anyway. Standing, the younger man walked over to the chair facing the couch and sat down. "I'm glad you're punctual. I have a meeting I need to be at in an hour."

Since he didn't give a rat's ass about Sweets' meeting, Booth sat down, placed his right ankle on his left knee and glared at the young man. "You told me to be here at nine so here I am. If you're in a hurry then sign the form letting me go back to work and I'll leave."

Wary of Booth's temper, Sweets gave the agent an apologetic smile and leaned back against his chair. "Yes, you're right I did the scheduling . . . okay the reason why I need to see you before you start back to work is to ascertain whether or not you are ready to return to work. You've just undergone major trauma. You were diagnosed with a non-malignant tumor in your brain and had it removed. I know that has to have affected you." Clearing his throat, Sweets tried to maintain a friendly manner. "I contacted your surgeon and he reported to me that you have been experiencing seizures."

"He had me switch medicines and that's under control." Booth wanted Sweets to understand that he was fine. "I haven't had a seizure since I switched. I'm fine. My health is good. I've lost a little weight and I got a little out of shape since I'm not allowed to work out or run, but as soon as I can, I will and that will take care of that."

Aware that Booth was trying to control the interview, Sweets crossed his legs and slowly nodded his head. "That's good to hear. Very good . . . Your surgeon also told me that you were having memory issues."

Furious that his surgeon was giving Sweets too much information, Booth dropped his right foot back on the floor and crossed his arms against his chest. "Yeah, well with all those damn rules they have now under HIPAA, I'd like to know why he's telling you my personal business. It seems to me both of you are breaking the law."

Sweets knew that Booth was angry, but that couldn't be helped. "He isn't breaking the law, Agent Booth and neither am I. I'm your psychologist and I have a right to consult with him. You signed a waiver when you were treated by Dr. Gordon Wyatt. It's still in effect."

Not sure if that was true or not, Booth took in a deep breath and stared at Sweets, not offering to volunteer anything else.

The review not going as he had hoped, Sweets took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Don't fight me, Agent Booth. It will only make this harder for both of us. I need honest answers if you plan to go back to work for the FBI. I have to be satisfied that you're fit for duty and fighting with me is not the way to do it . . . Now, I would like to give you your job back, but to do that you need to answer my questions . . . Are you having memory problems?"

Shrugging his shoulder, Booth decided to cooperate. "Yeah, a little bit. I don't remember anything that happened from about three weeks before my surgery. Bones and my surgeon says that a little memory loss is normal . . . They did take a tumor out of my head the size of a melon ball you know . . . They probably took out the part of my brain where those memories were . . . I don't need them so I don't give a shit. Three weeks isn't anything to worry about . . . Hell, it's not like I don't have some memories missing already."

Startled, Sweets uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

Uncrossing his arms, Booth pulled his lighter from his jacket pocket and started flipping the lid open and closed. "You know my military history . . . how I was a prisoner of war and how I was tortured. I only remember the first three days of my capture. I don't remember the last day or my rescue and some of my hospital stay. That's probably good since I was in pretty bad shape . . . They broke my feet and my right leg . . . I was out of it for a long time . . . This isn't any different. They took a tumor out of my head and I'm missing some time. It didn't affect me after I was rescued from the Republican Guard and it won't affect me since I've been operated on . . . It's isn't a big deal. If I need to know something about that time, Bones will tell me. She brought me up to speed about some personal stuff and that's good enough for me."

Sweets decided to move on with the interview. "I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I need you to answer them quickly. It's a memory test."

Closing the lid on his lighter, Booth placed it back in his jacket pocket. "Go ahead."

A notepad now on his knee and a pen hovering over it, Sweets glanced down at his notes. "Alright . . . what's your name?"

Seeley Joseph Booth

"Who is the President of the United States?"

Barack Obama

"Are you married?"

"Yeah to Bones

"What is Bones' name?"

Temperance Brennan

"Do you like cats?"

Hell no!

"Do you have any children?"

Yeah . . . Parker

"What can you tell me about the Gravedigger?"

The thought of her raising his blood pressure, Booth snarled. "She's the bitch who kidnapped Bones and Hodgins and almost killed them. She's a piece of shit and I hope she rots in hell."

"Um . . . she did more than kidnap Dr. Brennan and Dr. Hodgins, didn't she?"

His face now an unemotional mask, Booth nodded his head. "Yeah, she snatched me too. Doesn't change how I feel. I hate her guts and I'm going to be there when they stick the needle in."

Slowly exhaling, Sweets closed his notebook. "It's been five weeks since your surgery. Are you still having headaches, dizziness, anger issues?"

Irritated, Booth glared at his psychologist. "Sometimes . . . no and what the hell do you mean anger issues? I don't have anger issues."

"I talked to Dr. Brennan and she said that you were very irritated with everyone." Holding up his hand, Sweets shook his head. "She didn't betray you by telling me that Agent Booth. I asked her some questions about you and she answered them honestly. You wouldn't expect her to do anything less would you?"

Booth knew his wife was the most honest person he had ever met and he absolutely knew that she wouldn't lie for him if it meant endangering his life. She was worried about him and he accepted that. "Yeah, well you have your brain scrambled and see how irritated you'd be . . . Look I am Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth and I am back."

Not quite sure about his patient, Sweets decided to compromise. "Okay, this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to certify that you're fit for duty, but you can't start back to work until next Monday . . . also, I want to see you once a week for at least say . . . eight weeks. We'll talk and make sure you aren't having any issues."

Desperate to go back to work, Booth agreed to the stipulation. "Fine, not a problem . . . Can I have my credentials and badge now?"

A large envelope on the coffee table between them, Sweets pointed at it and smiled. "Help yourself. You can't have your gun back until you're re-certified, so I recommend that you practice and in a week or two, if all goes well, re-certify for your weapon and on that day you can go back in the field on cases."

Booth wasn't surprised about the temporary road blocks in his way, but it still bothered him. "You know I can still shoot. This is just a formality. I don't see why I can't work with Bones right now."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets explained, "We don't know if you can shoot or not and you can't go out in the field without a weapon, Agent Booth. It would be too dangerous. You may work in your office, but until you re-certify you can't go out in the field."

Booth knew it wouldn't do any good to argue. Standing, he placed his badge and ID in his jacket pocket. "I can still shoot. I'll be back in the field in a week or two."

Standing, Sweets reached over and held out his hand. "I'm glad you're doing okay Agent Booth. I really am."

Surprised, Booth leaned over and shook Sweets' hand. "Thanks . . . me too."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Swiftly entering Brennan's office, Booth moved over to where she was standing, pulled her around to face him, placed his arms around her and kissed her.

Surprised, Brennan allowed the kiss to tip over into that area of passion that was not even remotely appropriate for a work environment. Once they had both become a little light headed, they separated and Brennan laughed. "While I do enjoy kissing you, I am surprised that you would come the Lab just to do that."

Amused, Booth shook his head and kissed her once more. "Nope . . . I mean sure I can do that if you want me to in the future, but I came to tell you I get my job back next Monday." Stepping back, he walked over to the door and shut it. Turning to face her, Booth frowned. "Why did you tell Sweets I have anger issues?"

Not comfortable with the topic, Brennan sat down on the couch. "He asked me and I had to tell him the truth. You've been very irritated since you've left the hospital. You yell at the TV more than you normally do and Dad said you argued with him about some of the things he did around the house. He said that he tried to do a little house keeping because he was bored and you kept trying to help which he knew you weren't supposed to do. You ended up arguing almost every day about it. He told me and I told Sweets."

"He was treating me like a damn invalid for God's sake." Booth decided that since he was going back to work soon, he didn't care about Max or the house. "Look, I hate not to do anything. It gets on my nerves. I just wanted to do some of the easy stuff like laundry and he pitched a fit . . . I felt stupid watching him cleaning up after me. I . . . over reacted. I just . . . I'm sorry I was a pain in the ass, okay?" Sitting on the couch next to her, Booth placed an arm around her. "I have to re-certify before they'll let me carry a gun and go back in the field, so it will be a few weeks before I can work with you again. I miss working with you, I really do and that didn't help my temper at all. Now that I have a goal, I promise to be less grouchy. Max can go back home too. I'm fine and I'll be back at work in four days."

Moving so she was facing him, Brennan placed her hand on his chest and kissed him. "I'm glad you're doing so well, Booth and I haven't really minded the grouchiness on your part. I know what you are going through and you actually handled it better than I thought you would."

Not sure if that was good or bad, Booth kissed her.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	80. Chapter 80

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I really don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Taking a deep breath, Booth exited the elevator and walked towards his office. Ignoring the stares coming from his agents, he entered his office and stopped at the sight of his desk. "Holy shit!" Moving closer, Booth felt his temper rise as he tried to count the folders piled on his desk. Raising his voice, Booth roared, "Harris, get your ass in here!"

Impatient, Booth started to walk towards his open doorway when Harris came barreling around the corner and stopped just inside the doorway. "Yeah, what?"

Furious, Booth pointed at his desk. "What the hell do you mean what? What the fuck have you been doing since I've been out? My desk shouldn't look like this. You were in charge for God's sake."

His hands up in a placating manner, Harris moved in to the office and turned to close the door. Noticing a lot of nosy agents staring at him, he flipped them a digit and growled at them. "Get to work or I'll find something for you to do." Satisfied when everyone turned their attention back to their jobs, Harris closed the door and turned to face his supervisor. "Okay, I know you just had your noggin cracked open, so it's probably not a good idea to get excited like this. You might pop a stitch or something."

Not amused in the least, Booth walked around his desk and sat down. "Why do I have all of this shit on my desk?"

"Seriously? Did you even look at it?" Sitting down on the chair across from Booth, Harris leaned back. "You are the head of Major Crimes not me. Those files require your signature before they can be closed."

Grabbing one of the folders, Booth flipped through it and shook his head. "Bullshit. While I was gone that made you in charge . . . what's going on? Why didn't you sign them?"

Harris decided that Booth needed to be told the truth and he wasn't falling on his sword for anyone. "Hacker was worried that when you came back, you'd be a pain in the ass about not being able to go out in the field to active crime scenes. He told me to hold back as much of the paper work as I could so that you'd have something to do when you came back. Idle hands being the devils workshop and all that other bullshit he coughed up. If you have a beef, take it up with him. I just did what I was told to do."

He wanted to pick up every folder, carry them up to the sixth floor and dump them on the Deputy Director's desk or his head since either one would be satisfactory, but in reality, Booth knew he'd have to accept what had happened. "Alright." Picking up the report on top, he started to read it. "I can't drive right now. I need someone take me to the range this afternoon and wait around while I practice . . . I guess I need a driver for the next two weeks. My doctor won't let me drive before then."

Surprised, Harris stood up. "I'll assign Lester Brown as your lackey. He's low man on the totem pole."

Calmer now that he knew why Harris had done what he'd done, Booth shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes on the report in front of him. "Fine . . . I'm going to eat lunch at my desk today, so tell him I only need him to drive me to the range. Bones will pick me up this evening when it's time to go home."

His gaze on the pile of paper work, Harris frowned. "I would have had a clean desk for you, if I could have, but . . . well anyway welcome back."

"Yeah, thanks." Signing the first report, Booth dropped the folder on the floor to the left of his desk.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aiming at the paper target in the distance, Booth almost had a perfect score, but his group shot wasn't centered like it usually was. Not sure why, Booth checked his gun and stared at the target.

Leaning against the wall behind Booth, Lester commented. "I thought you were a Ranger, Booth. That looks more like Navy work."

His eyes boring into the Agent standing behind him, Booth ran his tongue around the back of his teeth. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the target. "You have your head cracked open and have someone scoop out some of your brains and then show me how you shoot." Pressing the button, Booth had the target come to him. "Besides, only one of my rounds was off."

Slowly scratching his neck, Lester watched as Booth removed the paper target from the rod, replaced it with a new one and sent it back down the lane. "Well, you know you don't have to be perfect for your job."

Not sure what Lester meant, Booth decided that it was probably an insult and decided to ignore it. Lester didn't really show a lot of respect to anyone, but he was a hell of an investigator and he always treated victims of crime with the utmost respect. Firing off five more rounds Booth saw that his grouping was a little off again. Irritated, he closed one eye and then the other to see if he was having a problem with his eyes. Much to his annoyance, he realized that his right eye was a little out of focus. "Damn brain tumor." Bringing in the second target, he removed it from the rod, folded it and placed it on the top of the previously used target. Removing his safety glasses, he placed them in a case along with his gun. "Okay, take me back to the Hoover."

Puzzled that Booth had stopped, Lester shook his head. "Don't you want to practice some more?"

Walking past the younger agent, Booth wasn't in the mood for heckling. "I thought you said I don't have to be perfect. Make up your damn mind."

Disappointed in his supervisor, Lester followed him out to the parking lot. "I was just kidding, Booth. Don't you want to practice some more?"

Booth heard the disappointment in Lester's voice, but he knew he needed to talk to Brennan about his eye sight and practicing when his eyes were giving him trouble would just aggravate him. "Nope, I have a mountain of reports I need to work on. I have plenty of time before I have to be re-certified."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth stood in the bathroom and held his right hand over his right eye and then his left eye comparing his sight. Entering the bathroom, Brennan noticed Booth's actions and stopped to stare at him. "What are you doing?"

Turning, Booth lowered his hand and frowned. "Something is wrong with my right eye. My long distance focus is off. I never noticed it when I was reading, but I noticed it at the gun range this afternoon. Can brain surgery cause that?"

Her hands now on the side of his face, Brennan stared into each eye and didn't see anything to alarm her. "It's possible. You have to see your surgeon tomorrow. We'll mention it to him then. It might be temporary. Remember you had double vision for a while and it eventually cleared up. This might be temporary too."

Relieved that it might not be serious, Booth decided not to worry about it. "Okay, sounds good. At least it isn't double vision. That made me want to throw up all the time." Pulling her into his arms, Booth smiled. "Have I told you I love you today?"

Kissing him, Brennan returned his smile. "You know you have. You tell me that every morning." Pressing against him, she moved her hands so they were on his hips.

His lips near her lips, Booth stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "Well, I should probably tell you that at least twice a day since it's true." Kissing her, he loved the fact that she knew how to make him all hot and bothered. "You're so beautiful and smart. The best day of my life was the day I met you Temperance Brennan."

Pulling him against her body, Brennan laughed. "Even though I don't believe in luck, for the sake of argument, that was the luckiest day of my life too."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	81. Chapter 81

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

Nope, I really don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Angela and Hodgins arrived early at the Booth/Brennan house to help their friends get ready for the party. Brennan had hired a caterer, so she didn't really need the help, but she and Booth thought it was nice of their friends to offer to help.

"Booth wanted to do all of the cooking, but I talked him out of it." Taking Angela's purse, she carried it over to the guest bedroom and placed it on the bed. "I didn't want to have to worry about the food or drink. I want both of us to enjoy the party."

Following Brennan back out into the living room, Angela admired the fresh flowers on the coffee table and on the sideboard near the door. "I love the flowers. They make your house seem so friendly."

Amused, Brennan gave her friend a crooked smile. "You do know that houses are neither friendly or unfriendly don't you?"

Spying Hodgins standing in the kitchen talking to Booth, Angela laughed. "You're wrong, Bren. I've been in very unfriendly houses. They have a certain vibe to them and your house as a very nice vibe. It's beautiful and homey at the same time. It looks like people live here and that's what makes it so friendly."

Since Angela had a tendency to take to flights of fancy, Brennan decided to let the talk of vibes go. Her friend said things sometimes that totally confused her, but she was used to it and had learned to ignore some of her statements.

Entering the living room, Booth called out to Angela, "Hey, I'm glad you could come, Angela." Holding up a glass of tea, he wiggled it to bring it to her attention. "Since I'm not allowed to drink the good stuff, there's some tea in the kitchen if you want some or you can wait until they start serving the wine. We got beer too just in case people wanted that instead of wine."

Amused at Booth's rather sad expression, Angela walked over to where he was standing and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, tea won't hurt you and you'll wake up tomorrow remembering everything that happened at the party. Oh and you can watch everyone else get drunk and razz them about it tomorrow."

Her hand up, Brennan shook her head. "I'm drinking tea tonight too, so Booth won't be alone."

Exiting the kitchen carrying an appetizer, Hodgins waved it at Angela, "Well, I'm drinking wine tonight. Sorry, Booth, but I've had a tough week and I want something a little harder that tea. Of course, I might just drink beer, who knows."

The appetizer looking very tasty, Angela walked over to where her boyfriend was standing and snatched it from Hodgins fingers, listening to him protest as she popped it into her mouth and chewed. Patting him on the arm, she swallowed. "It looked so good I couldn't resist."

Annoyed and amused at the same time, Hodgins rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll just go back and steal another one . . . or maybe even two or three."

Sipping his tea, Booth glanced at his wife. "Now you see why I told you to order extra food."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone invited to the party came and that meant that the living room and kitchen were full of happy people. The caterer did a good job of keeping the drinks and food flowing and the guests were pleased at the great selections of appetizers and drinks.

Wendell, Clark and Vincent stood near the kitchen and plucked appetizers off the platters as they entered the living room.

Swallowing the bacon wrapped scallop that he'd just grabbed from the last tray to come by, Vincent smugly looked at his companions and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Did you know that appetizers have been around since the time of the Ancient Greeks? The Greeks ate a lot of sea food with garlic. Appetizers became so popular that there were a lot of complaints that the variety offered didn't make up for the fact that the diner was still hungry when he left the party."

Hodgins walked by on his way to the kitchen and overheard the last part of the conversation. "Ha, the way you three are eating there is no way you're leaving here hungry."

His cheeks scarlet, Wendell swallowed his stuff mushroom and complained. "Hey, we aren't eating any more than anyone else."

Glaring at the entomologist, Clark primly wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Is there a limit as to how much we're allowed to eat? No, of course not. We're guests and we're eating what we're being offered. We're actually perfect guests. We compliment everything we're given, we're not drunk and we're not in the way."

Amused, Hodgins chuckled at Clark's protest. "You got a point there Clark. I don't think I've heard Fisher compliment anything yet nor have I seen him smile once tonight."

His gaze moving over to where Fisher was sitting, Wendell shook his head. "If that guy ever smiles for real, I'll probably die of shock."

Snorting, Hodgins entered the kitchen, snagged a beer and returned to the party. With a slight buzz on, he made his way over to where Angela was standing and draped his arm around her shoulder. "So, Dr. B how you been? Any morning . . ." A sharp jab from Angela's elbow in his side, Hodgins rubbed his ribcage. "What . . . . I was just going to ask her if she's been having any trouble driving to work in the morning . . . sheesh. They're replacing the bridge down the street and I'd think that would be a pain in the posterior."

Not sure what was going on between her friends, Brennan decided to just ignore their arguing. "I leave the house fifteen minutes earlier than I normally do to accommodate the slower traffic and congestion."

Arriving at Brennan's side, Booth placed his hand on the lower part back of her back. "Hey, you want to make the announcement now?"

Her glass almost empty, Brennan finished the last sip of her tea and placed the glass on the table. "Everyone . . . everyone . . . Booth and I wish to make a formal announcement."

The crowd suddenly hushed, everyone turned to look at Brennan as she smiled at them and placed her arm around Booth's waist. "Booth and I wish to let you know that I'm pre . . ."

Clapping his hands, Hodgins interrupted Brennan, "Baby . . . yeah, baby . . ." All eyes in the room on him, Hodgins realized that he'd jumped the gun. "Um . . . just a guess of course."

His eyes boring into Hodgins, Booth growled, "A guess?"

Brennan realized that Booth's temper might flare brightly if she didn't intervene. "Yes, Dr. Hodgins. You are very observant if you've already surmised that I am pregnant."

The pallor of his face quite white, Hodgins nervously coughed. "Yeah, I . . . I sort of figured it out a couple of weeks ago. You . . . you're skin has a glow to it and your gait changed and I've seen you eating saltines and you know . . . I put it all together. Don't worry . . . I didn't tell anyone."

He wanted to believe that was what happened and that Brennan hadn't told anyone behind his back, so Booth let it go. "So anyway . . . We're going to have a baby in December."

"I'm going to have a baby in December." With Angela suddenly hugging her, Brennan didn't see the glare aimed at her by her husband. "Booth wants our baby to be born on Christmas Day."

Like a damn breaking, their guests came forward and shook hands or hugged the expecting couple depending upon the mood of the guest. Pleased that the news was out in the open, Booth beamed with pride as their friends congratulated them.

Stepping forward, Vincent shook Booth's hand. "Congratulations, Agent Booth. I'm glad you are recovering from your surgery too. You can only see the scar if you're looking for it."

His hand reaching up and touching the site of his scar, Booth frowned. "Yeah . . . thanks."

Aware that Booth was self-conscious about the scar, Brennan grimly pulled Booth away from her intern. "Booth, your hair covers the scar."

Rubbing his skull, Booth glanced back at Vincent. "Are you sure . . ." Before he could say anything further, Brennan kissed him. "Yes, I'm sure."

Amidst the clapping and cat calls from their friends and co-workers, Booth returned her kiss and then whispered to her. "Don't worry about it Bones. It's okay. I'd rather have the scar and be alive than the alternative."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Later that evening, Booth was standing in the bathroom and trying to look at the scar on his head in the mirror using a hand mirror. Entering the room, Brennan stopped next to the vanity. "Booth, the way you comb your hair is sufficient to cover the scar. It doesn't affect how you look in the least. You're still beautiful."

Placing the hand mirror on the sink, Booth turned and pulled her into his arms. "Guys aren't beautiful, Bones. We're handsome."

Her hands starting to wander down his sides towards his stomach, Brennan smiled, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Booth. You're beautiful as far as I'm concerned."

Capturing her lips with his, Booth decided that he could live with that.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Not a lot happened in this chapter.


	82. Chapter 82

(Harbingers in the Fountain)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones, not even a little bit.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Jerking the front door open, Booth tried to keep his temper in check while Brennan walked past him into the house. Slamming the door closed, he marched past her into the living room. His eyes on Brennan as she moved over to the stair case, he poured some Scotch in a glass and quickly drank it.

Once Brennan was up the stairs and out of sight, Booth moved over to the couch, sat down and then abruptly stood back up. Pacing around the room, he suddenly stopped in front of the shelves near the fireplace and picked up a statue that belonged to his wife. Moving his fingers over the large teeth, he stared at the idol without really seeing it. After a while, he was careful to place the statue back in its niche and walked back over to where his Scotch decanter was. Shaking his head, he abruptly turned away, marched over to the staircase and stomped up the stairs.

Once he was in the hallway, he stared at his bedroom door and tried once more to rein in his white hot anger. Slowly breathing in and out, he thought he had himself under control and walked over to the bedroom, jerked the door open and gazed around the room. Finding the room empty, he stalked over to the chair near the closet, sat down and leaned back against the chair, his eyes on the closed bathroom door.

A few minutes later, Brennan exited the bathroom wearing one of his old t-shirts and a pair of shorts. Glancing at Booth, she realized he was still angry and since she had no interest in arguing with him, she removed her arm from the sling, flipped the comforter back from the bed and sat down on the mattress. Careful not to jostle her arm, she lay down and stared at the ceiling.

His jaw clenched, Booth continued to stare at his wife while she stared at the ceiling.

Aggravated that Booth was making no effort to come to bed, Brennan finally spoke. "I made a mistake and it won't happen again. I shouldn't have gone over to the clinic by myself. I . . . "

Launching to his feet, Booth quickly moved around the bed and loomed over his partner. "You're damn right you made a mistake . . . What if I hadn't come when I did? What . . . what if I didn't get there in time, Bones? What if . . . what if . . ." Closing his eyes, he pictured in his mind how he'd found her, on the floor, Dr. Leacock advancing toward her, she'd been in danger and he'd killed Leacock. "He could have killed you Bones . . . you and the baby. Then what?" Raising his voice, Booth shouted, "Then what?" His fury white hot again, he moved over to the bathroom, entered the room and slammed the door shut. Standing in front of the mirror he saw a very very angry man. Startled, he was reminded of how his father looked when he was angry with his mother and he beat her mercilessly. Appalled at the sight, he became instantly sick. Rushing over to the toilet, he leaned over the bowl and threw up.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth opened the door and calmly walked back into the bedroom. Ashamed that he had allowed his temper to get so hot towards Brennan, he walked over to the dresser and removed a pair of boxers from the dresser. With his back towards his wife, he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Bones. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It won't happen again . . . I'm really sorry." Moving back towards the bathroom, he paused at the door and with his back still towards Brennan, he cleared his throat once more. "I was out of control and I know that . . . I'd never hurt you, Bones. Never. I . . . I love you." Entering the room, he closed the door behind him.

Worried that Booth was acting strangely, Brennan sat up and stared at the closed bathroom door for several seconds. Not sure of herself and what she should do, she finally stood up and walked over to the bathroom, opened the door and entered the room. Booth was in the shower and still not sure what she should do, Brennan walked over to the toilet, closed the lid and sat down.

After a while the water cut off and the shower curtain moved back. As Booth stepped out of the tub, he noticed that Brennan was sitting in the room. Pulling a towel from the rack, he slowly dried himself off. "I didn't mean to yell at you, Bones . . . I was just scared. You . . . you're six months pregnant and you confronted someone by yourself that was a suspect . . . you didn't have a weapon and he could have killed you and the baby . . . I . . ."

Holding up her left hand, Brennan shook head. "I know what I did was wrong, Booth. I should have waited until you were free and then seen Dr. Leacock with you. I made a mistake and I won't repeat it . . . And I'm sorry that I frightened you . . . Booth, you lost your temper, but I'm not afraid of you. I know you are not your father and you would never hurt me. I know that. That isn't who you are."

Dropping his towel, Booth moved over to where Brennan was sitting and pulled her into his embrace, careful not to press against her lower right arm. "Bones . . . when I saw that scalpel sticking out of your arm and the blood . . . You can't die, Bones. You can't do that. You can't leave me behind."

Careful of her right arm, Brennan held her left arm around his waist and leaned against him. "No, I won't Booth, not yet. Someday, but not yet." She knew she had made a serious mistake and she was determined to learn from it. "Perhaps it would be best that I carried a gun again . . . just in case."

He hated the idea of her carrying a gun, but he thought maybe she was right. "Maybe a smaller one than that cannon you used to own . . . I'll get you one tomorrow."

Pleased, Brennan pulled away and stared into his warm brown eyes. "I repeat Booth, I am sorry that I frightened you and no matter how angry you are, I know you would never hurt me or anyone else you love. That is not something you could do and I know that . . . Okay?"

Trying to lighten the mood, Booth smiled at her. "Yeah thanks . . . I do know that you'd probably kick my ass if I ever tried to manhandle you . . . you know . . . with that Kung-fu crap you know."

"I'm sure I'd at least try." Amused, Brennan looked down and smiled. "Someone's a little under dressed."

Pulling her towards the bedroom, Booth laughed. "Or someone is overdressed."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Their case solved, Booth still felt guilty for letting his anger get so fierce with Brennan. Entering her office, he carried a vase of daffodils with him. Placing them on her desk along with a box, he smiled at her. "I bought you a gun." Opening the box, he showed her the beretta inside. "And I thought you might like some flowers."

Surprised that he felt he needed to give her flowers, Brennan smiled and walked around the desk. "Booth, you don't have to buy me flowers. They're nice, but they aren't necessary."

Touching one of the flowers, Booth shook his head. "You deserve flowers once in a while, Bones. I wish I could afford to buy you flowers every day, but . . ."

Stepping next to Booth, Brennan placed her left arm around his waist and stared into his eyes. "You're the only person who has ever bought me flowers. I've meant to tell you that before now, but . . . anyway, thank you."

Surprised, Booth shook his head, "Those guys that dated you in the past didn't deserve you, Bones." Kissing her, his lips lingered next to her lips, "I love you so much and the thought of you dying . . . it just . . ."

Her lips met his and soon their kiss deepened into a breathless affair. The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. Breaking from each other, Booth and Brennan turned to stare at Angela.

Amused, Angela laughed. "Hey, someone needed to remind you that these walls are made of glass and everyone can see what you two are up to."

Not embarrassed, Brennan walked over to where her coat was and with Booth's help, pulled it on. "Booth and I are going home."

Watching them leave the office, Angela smiled a bright smile at the departing couple. _I wonder if Hodgins is ready to go home yet. It's nice having a boyfriend that I can count on._

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	83. Chapter 83

(A Night at the Bones Museum)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Impressed with the displayed artifacts, Brennan led her husband through the new Egyptian exhibit. Moving through the room, she pointed out the sarcophagus that once held the mummy of Anok, 'the boy with the bleeding heart' and the glass enclosure that now held the mummified remains of the dead prince. "It's beautiful."

Filled with pride for his wife and partner, Booth followed Brennan around the room and tried to show enthusiasm for everything she showed him. "You know Bones, this is here because of you. If you hadn't proved that Anok had been a victim and not a murderer and found that ruby, well I'm pretty sure the Egyptian government would have took their stuff back home. They were pretty pissed that Anok's body had been desecrated and I don't blame them."

Turning towards her partner, Brennan placed her hand on his upper arm. "I couldn't have done it without your help Booth. This was a team effort. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, you . . . we all did our part to make sure that the murderer of Dr. Kaswell was found. Dr. Turnbull's greed made him kill Dr. Kaswell and almost destroyed our chance of displaying the tomb artifacts of Anok. It's quite sad really that a jewel would drive a man to murder and theft."

The vagaries of criminals didn't surprise Booth anymore. "People have killed for a lot less, Bones. You know that. At least Dr. Kaswell got justice and so did Anok even if it was 3,000 years too late."

Adjusting his bow tie, Brennan smiled at her husband. "It's sad that Anok was branded a murderer for so many centuries. His brother died because he suffered from osteogenesis imperfecta . . . brittle bone disease and his father had to blame someone for his son's death and chose Anok to be the scapegoat. Meti wasn't trampled by his brother on a horse, he died from a fall from his horse."

Brushing a lock of hair back from her shoulder, Booth stared into her sad blue eyes. "Yeah, but his mother knew Anok didn't do it. She had faith in her son and it turns out that she was right . . . because of you, his name has been cleared and he got his honor back. That's huge Bones and the Egyptian government knows that."

Her hand trailing over to the collar of his jacket, Brennan sighed. "I have to give a speech. I hate giving speeches."

Surprised by her revelation, Booth put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. "That can't be right. You're great at giving speeches." Kissing her, he smiled at the way she leaned closer to him. "You changed history. Now everyone knows that Anok wasn't a murderer. You solved a 3,000 year old murder mystery. There aren't a hell of a lot of people who can say that."

Brennan wanted to make sure that Booth knew that what he did was important too. "Every arrest you make changes history. You make the world safer."

His eyes captured by her bright blue eyes, Booth moved his right hand slowly up and down her side. "With your help. I don't do it alone. We're partners and we make a great team."

Kissing him, Brennan moved her hand so that it was now on his waist. "We do make a great team." Kissing him once more, Brennan felt his lips press harder against her lips.

Leaning over the railing on the floor above them, Angela waved very vigorously and laughed. "Okay you two. Do I need to get a bucket of ice water . . . The Ambassador is about to speak. You have to wait and make out later."

Interrupted, Booth and Brennan looked up and found Angela, Hodgins and Cam staring down at them. Irritated, Booth shook his head at their leering friends. "We're married. Get your minds out of the gutter."

"We only went where you took us, Booth." Her laughter pealing around the room, Angela turned towards Cam and her boyfriend. "Come on . . . let's grab a drink before we get back to our table."

Watching them leave, Booth straightened his bow tie. "Well, I guess we better go up and let you make that speech of yours. You'll knock them dead, Bones."

Moving over to the stairs, Brennan glanced back at her husband. "I'd better not. I don't want to go to jail for murder."

Amused, Booth chuckled as he followed her up the stairs. "Hey, good one Bones. Pretty good."

Confident that her ability to tell jokes was improving, Brennan informed him. "Yes, I know."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

She had been the center of attention all evening and Booth had found himself stuck on the sidelines, sitting alone at their table while their friends danced the night away. He didn't want to begrudge Brennan her moment in the sun, so Booth sat quietly, sipped beer and kept an eye on his wife just in case she might need his help. What that help might be he wasn't sure of, but he was there just in case. She was over six months pregnant and he worried about her standing on her feet too much amongst other things.

On his third beer, Booth was soon joined by a woman he'd never met before.

"Mind if I join you?"

He didn't really care where she sat, so Booth shrugged his shoulders and sipped more of his beer.

Holding her hand out, the petite blond woman smiled. "My names Hannah Burley. What's yours?"

Not sure who she was, Booth decided to be polite and shook her hand. "Seeley Booth."

Hannah glanced from Brennan who was standing near the podium talking to the Egyptian Ambassador and back at Booth. "Aren't you the husband of Dr. Brennan? The guest of honor of this little gala?"

Slowly nodding his head, Booth glanced at his wife to make sure she was fine and then turned to look at the blond. "Yeah . . . I'm her partner too."

"I know." Hannah had been searching for an angle for tonight's function and she thought she'd found it in the handsome man sitting next to her. "You're an FBI agent and Dr. Brennan is a forensic anthropologist. I've been told that you two have the highest solve rate on the eastern seaboard. That's a wonderful accomplishment." Placing her hand on his arm she asked him. "What's it like working with a scientist instead of another FBI agent. I'll bet there were a lot of adjustments to be made. I've heard that Dr. Brennan can be very direct and blunt. Does that create any friction between you two when you're trying to solve a case?"

Wary of Hannah's interest, Booth pulled his arm away from her touch and leaned back against his chair. "Who are you exactly?"

Noting the caution from Booth, Hannah smiled. "I'm a reporter for NBC. This isn't my normal beat. I'm a foreign correspondent, but I happened to be in town and I was asked to help Jim Stevens cover this party since it was being given by the Egyptian Ambassador . . . Perhaps you've seen me on TV. I think the producer thought my knowledge of the Middle East would be a plus tonight."

He thought about it for a moment and leaned forward. "No, I don't watch NBC news. Unless you're on ESPN or some other channel I watch . . . I don't watch the news on TV too much . . . too biased. I mostly get my news from the newspaper." Sipping his beer, he decided he'd had enough to drink and moved the glass to the center of the table.

A snort escaping from her, Hannah shook her head and tried to place her hand on his arm again only to have him pull his arm away and lean back against his chair again. "And newspapers aren't biased?"

Booth didn't want to enter a debate with Hannah and he wasn't too happy that she had tried to touch him again. His irritation growing, he moved his gaze towards his wife. "I'm not interested in doing an interview. I'm just here with my wife . . . this party is in her honor. She deserved it for what she did and I'm here to support her."

Disappointed that Booth wasn't interested in being interviewed, Hannah moved her gaze over to where Brennan was standing. Finding the anthropologist's eyes on her, the reporter smiled and stood up. "I think I'll go see if your wife will talk to me since you won't."

Moving across the room, Hannah stopped a few feet from Brennan and held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Hannah Burley. I'm a reporter for NBC. I was hoping I could get you to talk to me for a few minutes."

Not taking the hand being offered, Brennan shook her head. "I've already been interviewed several times tonight including your station. I'm not giving anymore interviews." Walking past the reporter, she overheard Hannah say, "You and your husband aren't very friendly."

Surprised at the comment, Brennan stopped and turned to face the blond reporter. "I think I've been very polite. I noticed that you placed your hand on my husband a few minutes ago. I have refrained from making a comment about that or the fact that he had to move to prevent you from repeating the touch. I've shown remarkable restraint and I've been very polite."

Her cheeks a bright pink, Hannah shook her head. "I was merely trying to connect with him. I wanted to interview him and he wasn't interested. I thought it might be interesting to interview Agent Booth and you about your partnership. The touch wasn't sexual. It was just a way to focus his attention on me and what I was saying."

Not sure if that was true or not, Brennan chose to accept the answer at face value. "My husband is a decorated Army Ranger and FBI Agent. He deserves respect. He doesn't like to be touched by people he doesn't know and neither do I. As for interviewing us about our partnership, I will talk to Booth and see if he's interested. Not now . . . but perhaps in the next few days."

Surprised at the offer, Hannah smiled. "Thank you." Handing Brennan her a business card, Hannah assured her. "We got off on the wrong foot. I know it's been a long night for you and your husband. If you decide to do the interview, we can do it where ever you'd like at a time you choose. Just call me and let me know."

Placing the card in her handbag, Brennan nodded her head and walked away from the reporter. Arriving at the table where Booth was sitting, Brennan sat down. "I know you're bored. We can go now."

His protest rather weak, Booth stood up. "Hey I wasn't bored. I was just . . . I was just waiting for you to get tired of the hooplah and want to leave . . . Oh . . . uh, would you like to dance before we go. We could do that . . . if you're interested."

Her feet hurting her, Brennan shook her head and stood up. "To be truthful, my feet are a little swollen. I'd like to go home and take a nice hot bath and go to bed."

His arm around her shoulders, Booth knew that her feet had been giving her trouble the last few weeks. "Hey, that's okay. If anyone knows about hurting feet that's me. Let's go. I'll give you a foot massage after you take a bath. That sounds good huh?"

Leaning against him as they left the banquet hall, Brennan sighed. "It sounds very good. Thank you."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Ha, I bet you weren't expecting Hannah to show up. Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	84. Chapter 84

(The Tough Man in the Tender Chicken)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Her hand moving down the side of her dress, Hannah realized that she was a little nervous. She knew why and she felt it was absolutely ridiculous. Agent Booth had been on her mind since they had met and she was disturbed that she was drawn to a man who was married and who had clearly shown no interest in her. Truthfully, that was the part that intrigued her. Most men flirted with her shamelessly no matter what their marriage status was. She knew she was a beautiful woman and a lot of men and some women were drawn to her striking good looks, her blonde hair and her confidence in herself.

She also knew that there were men, like Agent Booth that seemed to disregard her attributes and as always those men interested her the most. She never dated married men, but men like Agent Booth did fascinate her.

When the door opened, Hannah was surprised to find the man in her thoughts standing before her. "I hope I'm on time."

Stepping back, Booth allowed Hannah and her cameraman to enter the house. His eyes sweeping over the trim figure of the reporter, Booth laughed at himself. _She's good looking I'll grant her that, but she doesn't hold a candle to my Bones. _Closing the door, Booth pointed at the living room. "You can go set up in the living room. I'll go see if Dr. Brennan is ready."

While her cameraman Karl Kitchen set up his camera, Hannah watched Booth move up the stairs to the floor above and then turned back to Karl and frowned. "Is the lightening in here okay?"

His camera ready, Karl smiled. "Yeah, it's okay. They sure have a lot of stuff in here. Antiques and some collectables and some junk mixed in. Kind of a strange mix if you ask me."

Glancing around the room, Hannah thought she approved of the decor. "I like it . . . it looks like someone lives here. Remember Ambassador Swartz's home. It looked like a museum. I was afraid to sit on the furniture. I was afraid I'd break something . . . This is nicer."

Karl looked around and conceded her point. "Yeah, you're right. Mrs. Swartz gave me the evil eye the whole time we were there . . . like I was a peasant contaminating her space . . . the bitch."

Amused, Hannah chuckled. "She didn't like me either. It wasn't my fault her asshole of a husband kept hitting on me. It's not like I wanted him trying to touch me the whole time we were talking. The guy thought his good looks meant that he could get in my pants if he wanted to, the creep."

Arriving in the living room, Brennan remarked about the comment she had overheard. "Men in high positions in society love to flaunt their power and some of these powerful men use their position to have affairs with beautiful women. Some of them consider it a status symbol to have a wife and a mistress."

Surprised that Brennan had entered the room so quietly and unnoticed, Hannah turned and laughed. "Well I'm not a notch they can make on their belts. I just want the story not the people giving me the story."

Booth arrived behind Brennan, chose to ignore the conversation and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, he crossed his legs and waited for Brennan to sit down next to him. He wasn't happy that there were reporters in his house and the sooner they left the better as far as he was concerned.

Joining her husband on the couch, Brennan pointed at the easy chair. "If we can get started . . . We have a busy afternoon."

Ready for the interview to start, Karl aimed his camera at the reporter first. Hannah sat down across from the couple and smiled at the camera to do her lead in. "I'm here with Dr. Temperance Brennan and FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. Dr. Brennan is the renowned writer of the Kathy Reichs books and Agent Booth is head of Major Crimes here in the District. Besides being married to each other, they both work as partners on murder investigations and have an exceptional solve rate." Her eyes now on the couple, Hannah continued the interview.

"Dr. Brennan you recently were involved in a murder investigation at the Jeffersonian that involved a very large ruby that was found in a mummy and the desecration of that 3000 year old mummy almost led to a diplomatic incident between the United States and Egypt, is that correct?"

Amused that Hannah had hit on the sensational parts of their case, Booth knew his wife was going to be very annoyed.

Her expression rather cold, Brennan replied to Hannah's question. "The body of Anok held a large ruby placed there by his mother. That is why he was called 'the boy with the bleeding heart'. He was accused by his father of murdering his brother, but his mother refused to believe her son would commit such a crime and she has now been vindicated. Her son Meti died when he fell from a horse. He suffered from brittle bones disease, but his father refused to believe that a fall could kill his son so he blamed Anok. The jewel in Anok's chest cavity was stolen by Dr. Turnbull. In the course of committing his crime he killed Dr. Kaswell who was in charge of the Anok's artifacts. The Egyptian government was of course concerned that the artifacts on loan to the Jeffersonian were violated and one the artifacts was stolen."

Pleased that Brennan had given a quick synopsis of what had happened without embellishment, Hannah leaned forward. "It's not every day that someone solves a 3000 year old murder while investigating a current murder. You and Agent Booth are really good at what you do."

Lifting her chin, Brennan responded, "We are the best team of criminal investigators that the FBI has. With the help of the Lab at the Jeffersonian we have been able to close many cases, current and cold cases."

Her gaze moving to Booth, Hannah nodded her head at him and gave him one of her more cheery smiles. "You've had a very colorful career with the FBI, Agent Booth. You were kidnapped by a serial killer and almost killed twice, both times rescued by your wife and you were shot by a stalker and almost killed again and now you're recovering from brain surgery. How has all of this affected your ability to do your job?"

Furious that she was making him seem like a hapless victim, Booth tried to rein in his temper. "It hasn't. I deal with very dangerous people in my line of work, but in each case those people who perpetrated their crimes were arrested for what they did. As for my brain surgery, I've recovered from that and that's all I plan to say about it."

She realized that Agent Booth was angry, but those things were fascinating and there was no way she could ignore those parts of the agent's career. "I merely brought those things up to show our audience just how dangerous your job is. It wasn't meant to show disrespect or anything else. I brought up the brain surgery to show how much you've overcome and how you're still the head of Major Crimes. That is not a small accomplishment. It's something to be admired."

Brennan wasn't sure why Hannah was focusing on Booth's past injuries and his brain tumor, but she didn't like it. "We investigate murders Ms. Burley therefore we have to deal with very dangerous people. Agent Booth and I have been threatened many times, but we have done our jobs and we have found justice for those whose voices were silenced. Murderers kill to silence their victims. We give them back their voice. We are willing to deal with very dangerous people to get that justice . . . as for Agent Booth's brain surgery that is part of our private life. It has not affected his professional life in any way. He is still a great investigator and the FBI knows that."

Filled with pride, Booth flashed Brennan a smile then turned his gaze back at the camera. "It's all part of the job Ms. Burley. We know who we're dealing with and we know how to handle them. We have the help of a bunch of fine technicians and scientists at the FBI and the Jeffersonian. The team at the Jeffersonian are the best at what they do and they help us be the best at what we do. It's a team effort and I'm proud to be connected to Dr. Brennan, Dr. Saroyan, Dr. Hodgins, Ms. Montenegro and more people than I have time to mention here. The FBI is lucky to have them on our team, believe me."

With her husband's help, Brennan stood up and looked at her watch. "I think we've given you all the information that you need. Agent Booth and I have a busy schedule and so this interview is over."

Disappointed, Hannah turned toward the camera. "This is Hannah Burely. I hope you have a better idea of just how dangerous it is for members of law enforcement to do their jobs and yet they do such a fine job." The camera now off, the reporter stood up. "Is there any way I could shadow you during one of your investigations? I think our audience would find the whole thing fascinating."

Quickly refusing, Booth shook his head. "No, it might compromise any investigation we're doing."

Disappointed, Hannah tried once more. "Well, that's a shame. I'd like to see what you do . . . how you handle an investigation. I'm sure . . . "

Moving away from Hannah, Booth moved over to the staircase. "Sorry, we can't help you."

Not really pleased with the interview, Brennan ushered her visitors to the front door. "My husband is correct. We can't allow an investigation to be compromised." Once they were gone, Brennan closed the door and locked it. Moving over to the staircase, she moved as quickly as she could up the stairs in search of her partner. She found him in their bedroom, changing his clothes. "That's not how I thought that interview would go. She was only interested in sensationalism."

Booth had been surprised at the personal part of the interview and he was still angry. "No more personal interviews. My life is not a dog and pony show."

The phrase made no sense to her, but she got the meaning behind it. "I agree. If someone wishes to interview me then it will just be with me. You do not have to participate."

Pulling a t-shirt over his head, Booth shook his head as it came free. "I hate reporters . . . no respect. They don't give a damn about anything but their story and the juicier the better. She made me out as some kind of loser or a victim . . . I'm not either one of those things and my brain surgery . . . what about HIPAA? She doesn't have a right to mention shit like that especially on camera. Shit!" Slamming the dresser drawer closed, he exhaled deeply. "There isn't anything wrong with me, but she made me look like . . ."

Her arms moving around him from behind, Brennan leaned her face against his back. "No, you're right. There is nothing wrong with you and you are not a victim of circumstance."

Turning, Booth placed his arms around his wife. "I'm fine. You're fine."

Her lips moving closer to Booth's lips, Brennan responded just before she kissed him. "Yes we are."

"Yeah." His anger gone, Booth sighed. "I really hate reporters."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	85. Chapter 85

(The Dwarf in the Dirt)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Leafing through a manual for his new pistol, Booth was interrupted by Dr. Gordon Wyatt, who was standing just outside his doorway. "Booth may I have a word?"

Surprised to see his former psychologist, Booth stood up and pointed at the chair across from his desk. "Hey Gordon Gordon, when'd you get back from Europe?"

Amused with Booth's greeting, Wyatt moved across the room, leaned across the desk, shook the agent's hand and sat down. "My sister required surgery to fix a little plumbing issue, so I've been back for a week. How are you doing? Shot any clowns lately?"

A faint blush staining his cheeks, Booth shook his head. "It wasn't a real clown and no . . . as long as they leave me alone they're safe enough."

"Good . . . good." Crossing his legs, Wyatt leaned back against his chair. "Assistant Deputy Director Hacker asked me to come by and talk to you."

Wary, Booth crossed his arms against his chest. "About what? If it's my head then don't worry about it. I've been seeing Dr. Sweets once a week and . . . everything is okay. In fact, I'm not sure why I'm still seeing him. My noggin is fine."

Gordon noticed how defensive Booth was and was fascinated by it. "Yes, well . . . that's good, but that isn't why I'm here . . . The FBI has had a request made that involves you . . . NBC wants to have one of their reporters do a ride-a-long with you and your partner Dr. Brennan during your next case. Assistant Deputy Director Hacker wants me to also do the ride-a-long. Give the reporter the benefit of any psychological insight I might have while you and the good Doctor Brennan show how you run an investigation."

Filled with anger, Booth stood up and walked over to the window. Parting the blinds he looked down at the traffic below. "This is that reporter Hannah Burley's doing. I turned her down and she went behind my back." Turning to face the psychologist, Booth shook his head. "How am I supposed to solve a crime with a reporter and a camera looking over my shoulder? What about the rights of the people I'm interviewing, the rights of the victims? It could end up destroying any case I'm working on. It could embarrass the people I have to interrogate. The innocent could suffer. What about them?"

Not really surprised by his vehemence, Wyatt nodded his head. "You are of course right and there will be limits as to what Hannah Burley will be involved with. She can observe Dr. Brennan and her team examine remains at the Jeffersonian and at crime scenes and she will be allowed to witness some interrogations although she will not be allowed to film them. That is where I come in. I will babysit her and her cameraman and make sure they have a limited role while you and Dr. Brennan conduct your investigation."

Moving back to his chair, Booth sat down. "Look Doc, I have a certain method I use when I do interrogations and sometimes they look like I'm . . . um . . . I intimidate people. I do that a lot, but sometimes that's the only way you can get people to talk. I bluff, I lie about some things. I try to trick them into giving me the information I need. All cops do that, but the public may not understand and it might make them wonder about what the FBI does to get convictions. I don't want to make the FBI look sneaky or underhanded. I don't break the law, but the public might not understand that what I'm doing is legal."

With new insight about investigators. Wyatt rubbed his chin and thought it over. "We can restrict what she sees Agent Booth. Perhaps we can forbid her to witness interrogations and we'll just let you tell her what you accomplished with each interview."

Grateful that Wyatt was listening to him, Booth tried to think of a way to just call off the ride-a-long. "Bones may not want to participate. She's a real stickler when it comes to crime scenes and evidence."

Shrugging his shoulders, Wyatt smiled. "Well I'll talk to her and try to persuade her. It's good publicity for the Jeffersonian as well as the FBI. I'm sure I can talk her in to it."

Booth hoped that Wyatt wasn't successful. "Well good luck with that. If she refuses then there isn't anything you can do to make her do it." Proud that his wife was so independent, Booth smiled. "Oh . . . just so you know, she hates psychologists."

"Aw, a challenge." His eyes gleaming, Gordon smiled. "I love a challenge."

Oooooooooooooooo

Standing in the open doorway of Brennan's office, Gordon called out. "May I come in? I'm Dr. Gordon Wyatt. I work for the FBI and I've been sent on a mission to talk to you."

Since she knew who he was, Brennan nodded her head and pointed towards the chair in front of her desk. "If you wish. I of course know who you are. You were assigned to Booth when he shot the fiberglass clown head on the ice cream truck. I can assure you that he hasn't shot at anymore clown representations or real clowns for that matter."

Settled on the chair facing Brennan, Gordon nodded his head acknowledging what she had said. "Yes, that's very good. We wouldn't want him arrested or thrown in the loony bin, so it is a relief that he has refrained from such actions."

Left a little speechless, Brennan leaned back against her chair. "Perhaps you can tell me why you're here."

"The FBI has had a request from NBC news. They would like one of their reporters to be allowed to do a ride-a-long with you and your partner the next time you have a case. There will of course be restrictions. The reporter will not be allowed to record interviews nor will she be allowed to get close access to a crime scene. She will have to remain at least twelve feet back from the scene to avoid contamination. She will be allowed to ask you questions about your investigation, but she may not ask for the names of the people you are investigating. I will be riding along and it will be my responsibility to babysit her and her cameraman and to make sure they comply with our restrictions and to give her any information she may need while you and your partner are busy."

Suspicious, Brennan cocked her head to the side. "You said 'she'. Would the reporter you're talking about be Hannah Burley?"

Surprised that Brennan knew the reporter's name, Gordon frowned. "Did Agent Booth talk to you about this already?"

Slowly shaking her head, Brennan answered truthfully. "No . . . she is the logical choice. Hannah Burley works for NBC and she recently asked if she could shadow our next investigation. She obviously didn't like Booth's negative reply and went behind his back . . . I allowed her to interview me last week and Booth was there for the interview too. She made a bad impression with my husband when she brought up when he'd been kidnapped and nearly killed, when he'd been shot by Pam Nunnan and his brain surgery. Booth felt she was attempting to portray him as a hapless victim and perhaps not fit for his job. That is how it seemed to me too although I'm not very good at understanding the motives of people."

Worried about what he was hearing, Gordon grimly responded. "I didn't know anything about this. Neither she nor Booth mentioned it . . . I would still like for her to do the ride-a-long, but now that I am aware that she may have a hidden agenda, I will be wary . . . of course, she may really be sincere and Ms. Burley may just be interested in observing an investigation, but I will be diligent and make sure she isn't trying to do a 'hatchet job'."

Not sure what a 'hatchet job' was, Brennan jotted the phrase down on a piece of paper and decided she would check later to find out what he was talking about. "Why should I allow her to do this ride-a-long? There is a chance she is doing this for the sensationalism and may slant her reporting towards that."

"Because it would allow the public to see what is involved in solving a murder." Leaning forward a little, Gordon tried to overcome her reluctance. "Most people watch TV or movies or they read books about crime solving, but let's face it, that is just make believe. This would allow them to see what is really involved. They would see how hard it is to solve a crime and it would show the world that the Jeffersonian and the FBI are interested in justice. That it is important to your organizations to resolve injustices and to bring the full weight of the law upon murderers. By having Ms. Burely along for the ride, she can record how your team works together and as a team solves cases that normally would turn into cold cases. You're solve rate is astonishing and the world should be made aware of it. It might actually have a positive effect . . . plus it might actually help advance your husband's position at the FBI."

His words resonating in her, Brennan nodded her head. "Yes, that does seem like legitimate reasons . . . I will agree as long as you keep a tight rope on Ms. Burley and she doesn't interfere in our investigations. I do have a caveat though. If at any time she starts asking personal inappropriate questions from Booth or I, she will be told to leave and not return. I will not allow her to humiliate Booth, me or anyone on our team."

"Agreed." Standing Gordon smiled. "I will be very diligent and not allow her to use her reporting to shine a bad light on anyone in the FBI or the Jeffersonian. If it appears that she is practicing yellow journalism, then I will put a stop to it."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.

A/N: yellow journalism means journalism that is based upon sensationalism and crude exaggeration.


	86. Chapter 86

(The Foot in the Foreclosure)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

A knock on the front door brought Booth hurrying out of the kitchen and into the living room. Opening the door, he was surprised to find his grandfather standing on the porch. "Pops, hey what brings you here?"

Pulling his suitcase forward, Hank Booth smiled and pulled his grandson into his embrace. "I wanted to come and see you and Temperance. That's okay isn't it?"

Pleased to see him, Booth hugged the old man and then stepped back to allow him to enter the house. "Well of course it's okay, you kidding me?" After Hank was in the living room, Booth closed the door and pointed at the kitchen. "I'm making breakfast. Come on I have plenty."

The aroma of bacon in the air, Hank followed his grandson into the kitchen and sat down in front of the island. "Looks good Shrimp . . . Where's Temperance."

Hurrying into the room, Brennan was surprised to find her grandfather-in-law there. "Hank, it's good to see you." Moving over to where he was now standing, she hugged him. "Have you come for a visit?"

His arms around her briefly, Hank kissed her cheek and then sat back down. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I need to get away from the Home for little while. I'd like to stay here for a few days if that's okay."

Sitting down next to him, Brennan placed a pancake on her plate with a large spoonful of mixed berries and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Of course. We finished remodeling the guest bedroom downstairs and you can stay there. It's right next to the downstairs bathroom, so it should be convenient for you."

"Sounds good, thanks." Taking the plate filled with bacon and pancakes from his grandson, Hank sniffed the aroma of the maple bacon. "Um, smells good." As he started to cut up his pancakes, Booth and Brennan's phones started ringing.

As they both answered their phones, Hank realized that he might not have company for long.

Their calls finished, Booth grabbed some bacon and placed the pieces between a folded pancake. Placing that makeshift breakfast sandwich in a paper towel, Booth explained to his grandfather. "We got a case, Pops." Pointing at the prepared food on the counter, he smiled. "Help yourself and I'll clean this up when I come home. I'll try to come around lunch time, but . . ." Pulling his jacket on, Booth placed his phone in his jacket pocket along with his phone. "If I can't come back for lunch, I'll call you . . . make yourself to home and . . . " Watching Brennan hurry from the room, Booth started to follow her. "Food in the fridge, but if you want to call for some takeout go ahead and put it on my bill. I have menus in the counter drawer next to the phone."

The sound of the front door opening and closing quickly followed by the sound of Booth's SUV pulling out of the driveway reminded Hank that his grandson and his wife had a very hectic life. Staring at the food on the counter, he ate quietly and decided to clean up the kitchen after breakfast then he'd go check out that big TV in the man cave.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the crime scene, Booth and Brennan were both annoyed with the fact that Gordon Wyatt was there with Hannah Burley and her cameraman Karl Kitchen. Moving through the house, Booth ignored Hannah as she tried to stop him and talk to him. Following Brennan upstairs, he was aware that he was being followed and allowed it for the time being.

Once in the bedroom, Booth made a few notes while Brennan examined the ashes on the badly burned bed and Hannah and Karl stood in the doorway filming the scene and taking notes. With the fall of some ashes from the charred body, Brennan ordered Hannah and Karl to leave the area while she borrowed some hair spray from the realtor who'd found the body and tried to stabilize the ashes.

Gordon realized that Hannah and Karl wanted to film what was going on, but he quickly ushered them downstairs. "I'm sorry, but if the victim's remains are compromised in anyway it might make it difficult to identify who the victim actually is. We'll stay down here while Dr. Brennan takes care of the body."

With a feeling of incredulity, Hannah shook her head. "The body is just ashes. There is no way that Dr. Brennan will be able get an identity from that mess. I don't care how good she is."

Indifferent to the reporter's disbelief, Gordon shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't count her out just yet. I'll bet she does get an identity. She is this country's finest forensic anthropologist."

With Karl filming their conversation, Hannah smiled. "I'll believe it when I see it. If she can get an identity out of charcoal and ashes then I'd say she's the world's finest forensic anthropologist . . . Do they get cases like this very often?"

Having read a few of the case files that Booth had been involved with, Gordon folded his hands in front of his stomach and nodded his head. "Maybe not exactly like this one, but Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth have identified bodies that were badly damaged or almost non-existent. They have the help of the Jeffersonian and the FBI tech teams and they all seem to do miraculous things on a weekly basis."

Hannah glanced at the empty staircase and then back at the Doctor. "I'm amazed that Dr. Brennan can do her job being that far along in her pregnancy. It seems like a strenuous job to me . . . and dangerous."

He knew he was being filmed and Gordon didn't like Hannah's question at all. It seemed a little sensationalistic. "I can assure you, Dr. Brennan is in excellent health and is quite able to do her job. You aren't implying that pregnant women shouldn't work are you? Because if you are . . . "

Unable to keep the glare out of her eyes, Hannah quickly answered. "No of course not. I . . ."

The sound of footsteps on the staircase alerted Hannah and Karl that someone was coming downstairs. Both of them turned and waited for Booth to join them. "Agent Booth was Dr. Brennan able to stabilize the body? I mean ashes are pretty fragile. What would happen if the body just fell apart and you were left with dust?"

Placing his note cards in his jacket pocket, Booth glanced at Gordon and then back at Hannah. "Of course she was successful. Dr. Brennan is a genius. We'll be moving the body soon and because it is very fragile I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside until that's done."

Irritated, Hannah stood her ground. "What can you tell me about the case so far? Does it look like murder?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth pointed towards the front door. "That's not my call. The body is going to be taken to the Jeffersonian and Dr. Saroyan who is a federal coroner or Dr. Brennan will determine if we have a case of murder or an accident. Until then, this house will be treated as a crime scene. If you will leave now, I'd appreciate it. We don't want to compromise our evidence."

With little choice, Hannah and Karl left the house and waited with Gordon near his car. "So this might not be a murder after all. I thought we were going to monitor a murder investigation."

Not concerned with Hannah's disappointment, Gordon checked his phone for missed calls. "You wanted to observe an investigation by Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. This is what they do. Not every case they are called out to turns out to be a murder victim. Only time will tell if this is the case or not."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hank had had a little accident in the kitchen and used the fire extinguisher he found next to the pantry door to put out the fire on the stove. Embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck while he explained what happened to his grandson. "I'm sorry Shrimp. The oil got too hot in the pot and . . ."

Patting his grandfather's arm, Booth stared at the mess his brand new stove was in. "Don't worry about it Pops. Accidents happen." Moving closer he found that the cabinet next to the stove was also scorched. "Um . . . yeah, at least you weren't hurt and that's the important thing."

While his grandson inspected the damage, Hank sat down on a chair next to the island and watched him. "I can pay to fix it."

"What?" Turning to face the older man, Booth assured him, "No, that's okay. We have insurance and I don't think it's as bad as you think it is . . . We'll order take out for lunch and I'll stop and get something and bring it home for dinner. Bones and I eat out a lot so, it's not a big deal."

Sad that he'd made a mess of his visit, Hank cleared his throat. "Maybe I should go back to the home."

Stepping closer to his grandfather, Booth patted him on the back. "Nah, don't go. We haven't had a chance to visit yet. Just stay it's okay. Stay for a week or two . . . however long you want to. It's okay."

Uncomfortable with what he'd done, Hank stared at the stove. "Temperance is going to be angry I guess."

Slowly shaking his head, Booth walked over to the drawer where he kept the take out menus and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket. "Nah, stuff like this doesn't bother her. She won't be mad . . . I'll order some lunch and while we're waiting I'll clean this up and then see just how bad the stove is. It doesn't look too bad . . . it'll be fine Pops."

Embarrassed, Hank sighed. "Well, I guess I'll stay for a while, but I won't cook anymore . . . I am sorry."

Shaking his head, Booth paused before he called his order in. "Don't be Pops. It's okay."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After following Brennan and Booth around for the next three days investigating what turned out to be a murder, Hannah and Karl agreed that investigating a murder was both exciting and very boring. There was a lot of waiting around while bodies were examined, witnesses and possible suspects were tracked down, while the agent tried to get bench warrants and while Booth and his team put together the clues to find the murderer. Gordon Wyatt had intervened more than once when Karl had tried to film interviews and with his constantly hounding them, Hannah was certain her story was going to be very dry and very dull and there didn't seem anything she could do to spice it up.

Once the case was solved, Karl packed up his camera and walked down to the parking garage to wait in his van for Hannah to finish up. Hannah took the opportunity to talk to Booth before she left the Hoover. "This was very interesting Agent Booth. It's not something I'd like to do on a daily basis, but it was interesting."

Amused that she was lying, Booth smiled. He knew she and her cameraman had been bored with a lot of things he and his partner had done to get the case closed."Yeah, I'll bet . . . I'm not sure what you expected, but this is what I do for a living. It's what Dr. Brennan does. It's a lot of hard work and a lot of long hours. It's not exciting or glamorous, but it is important. We get justice for victims and closure for their families."

Holding out her hand, Hannah shook Booth's hand. "I'm glad there are people that are willing to do what you do. I don't think our police and fire fighters get the respect that they deserve . . . I've decided to go back overseas. I like working in the Middle East and there are a lot of stories over there that need to be told . . . It was nice meeting you, Seeley."

After he shook her hand, Booth released it, walked around his desk and sat down. "I hope you have a safe trip over there." Logging onto his PC, Booth paused and turned back towards Hannah. "It was nice meeting you, Ms. Burley. I've had to deal with a lot of reporters and I . . . well, thanks for trying to get the story right. That doesn't always happen and I really appreciate it."

Aware that some reporters were rather unscrupulous, Hannah blushed. "Thanks. It's my job to report the story I see, not create the story I want to tell . . . Well, I have to go. It was interesting Seeley Booth. You're an interesting man."

Nodding his head, Booth returned her smile. "Thanks. Good luck wherever you go." Watching her leave, Booth decided that even though he didn't care for reporters, Hannah Burley seemed to be nice if rather intense and it hadn't been too bad having to deal with her and her camera man. He knew it could have been a hell of a lot worse. He was glad it was over though.

ooooooooooooooooo

After passing Hannah in the hallway, Gordon entered Booth's office and called out. "So Agent Booth. An onerous task accomplished with a minimum of bloodshed. Always a plus."

His attention now on the psychologist, Booth clasped his hands on top of his desk and leaned forward. "Let's hope so. We still haven't seen the report yet. She said if they run it, it will be on their Sunday morning new magazine show. Her station is supposed to give me a heads up before it airs. I just hope she's honest and doesn't make Bones or me look bad."

Sitting on the chair across from Booth, Gordon crossed his legs. "Young Sweets was disappointed that he couldn't be the liaison for you, but I explained to him that Assistant Deputy Director Hacker wanted someone that doesn't deal with your team on a daily basis. He wanted someone objective and with sort of a fresh perspective to monitor the situation."

Not sure what he was talking about, Booth leaned back against his chair. "Were you spying on me and my team for Hacker besides babysitting Ms. Burley and her cameraman?"

"Succinct and to the point." Gordon decided honesty was the best policy. "Hacker wanted me to observe how you and your wife work together and report back to him. I was pleased to tell him that you and Dr. Brennan are very professional when out in the field and are brilliant at what you do. It's no wonder your solve rate is so high. I mean solving a murder when you're left with nothing but ashes to go on for clues . . . that's just amazing."

Unhappy that Hacker was checking up on him, but pleased at the compliment, Booth smiled. "Yeah, we are pretty good . . . I'll let Bones know you think so although she already knows it. She's the top of her field and proud of it. I'm pretty lucky to be working with her."

Glancing back at the empty doorway and then at Booth, Gordon lowered his voice. "I think the Director is considering you for a promotion and that's why he wanted an impartial observer. I don't know anything else about it and it might not come to fruition. Hacker didn't give me any other particulars, he just mentioned the Director is interested in you. He didn't say I couldn't talk to you about this, so I feel a heads up is in order."

Booth took the news calmly. He wasn't sure what the promotion was for and he'd worry about it if he was offered one. For now, he'd just keep the news to himself. His partner would definitely have an opinion about it and right now, why worry her about something that might not happen. "Thanks . . . so you going back to England or are you sticking around?"

Standing, Gordon leaned over the desk and shook Booth's hand. "I'll be leaving at the end of the week. It was nice working with you Agent Booth. It was very interesting."

As Gordon stepped out of his office, Booth called out. "Thanks for babysitting for me Gordon Gordon. I'm not sure I would have had the patience to deal with them by myself . . . I hope you have a safe trip."

Waving his hand, Gordon stopped and glanced back at Booth. "My pleasure and thank you for letting a bunch of amateurs follow you around."

"At least they weren't clowns." Booth had to give the psychologist a parting shot.

Amused, Gordon shook his finger at Booth. "By blood a king, in heart a clown . . . Alfred Tennyson."

Confused Booth shook his head as he watched Gordon turn and walk away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. I appreciate it.


	87. Chapter 87

(The Goop on the Girl)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth wasn't sure when the baby was coming, but he knew that she needed to come soon. He'd had a hell of a time getting Brennan to give up going out in the field with him on cases, but with Sweets' help they'd finally persuaded her to stay at the Jeffersonian and let Clark go out in the field. She hadn't taken it gracefully, but at that point he hadn't cared.

It had been a crazy morning and it crazier when he tried to stop a man dressed up as Santa Claus who'd just robbed a bank. The man had a bomb strapped to his body and Booth was too close when the bomb went off.

Thrown back, he'd landed on his back and for a while he'd had a hard time catching his breath. As soon as he could, he'd moved back to his feet and was appalled to find that the bank robber was now a collection of bits and pieces strewn about the street along with a lot of charred and mangled paper money.

Disgusted that he had blood and gore on his clothes, he'd helped coordinate the arriving police and FBI agents as quickly as possible. Much to his annoyance, Cam showed up shortly after that with Clark and Wendell and she was on a mission. "Stand where you are Booth. I need to make sure you're alright."

His annoyance growing, Booth shook his head and tried to walk around her. "I'm busy, Cam. I'm alright."

Quickly grabbing his arm, Cam stopped him. "You were caught in the blast, Booth. I need to make sure you're alright. I promised Dr. Brennan that I would make sure you weren't hurt as soon as I got here . . . You need to let me do it. It was the only way I could get her to stay at the Lab. She was going to come with me to check on you. If you don't let me do this, then she'll come over here . . . you don't want that to happen do you?"

Resigned, Booth leaned against his truck and let his friend check his eyes, his head and his back. After she was certain that he hadn't been injured, Cam called Brennan. "He's fine. He was knocked down and the wind was knocked out of him, but really he's fine."

_Did you check to make sure that his head didn't hit the concrete when he fell? You do remember that the site of his brain surgery is weaker than the rest of his skull?_

Rolling her eyes at Booth, Cam quickly assured the anthropologist. "I did. He landed on his back and shoulders. His head didn't come in contact with the street."

Annoyed, Booth grabbed his friend's phone from her hand. "Bones, I'm fine. I need to get back to work. I'll come by the Lab as soon as I'm done here and then go back to the Hoover. Okay?"

_Okay, Booth. I just wanted to make sure you're fine and that you didn't receive any injury._

At that point, his annoyance melted away. The fear he heard in his wife's voice was enough to make him forgive her for making a big deal about nothing. "I get it Bones. I do. I'm okay and I'll see you later. I promise."

_Alright._

Handing her phone back to Cam, Booth smiled. "Thanks Cam. Bones doesn't need to be out here. I'll swing by the Lab on the way back to the Hoover so she can see I'm not dying."

Amused, Cam shook her head. "You have to go to the Lab anyway. You're covered in evidence."

His disgust hard to hide, Booth looked down at his new suit. "Shit . . . This was the first time I've worn this suit too."

Patting his arm, Cam chuckled as she walked across the street to examine the other victim of the explosion.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Reluctantly, Booth entered his wife's office and found her sitting on the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table. "Hey, Bones."

Relieved that her husband had finally shown up, Brennan struggled to stand up. Placing her hand on the coffee table, she pushed herself up just as Booth stepped closer. "Wait Booth. You're covered in evidence. Let's go to one of my examination rooms so I can take care of that."

"I brought my gym bag, so I can change clothes." Pointing to the doorway, Booth suggested, "Maybe we can get Cam or Wendell to remove the bits from my clothes."

Passing him, Brennan shook her head at his suggestion. "No, I'll do it. I'm fine really. I've just been sitting in my office waiting for you to arrive. Wendell and Clark are taking care of the remains of the bank robber and Cam is supervising. I told her that I would examine you for evidence and she agreed that would be best."

He wanted to place his arms around her to reassure her, but he knew that Brennan would be upset with him if he contaminated the evidence on his clothes. Following behind her, he soon found himself sitting on a chair in one of the examination rooms while Brennan slowly removed body bits from his suit jacket and his hair. "If you're tired, we can get Wendell to do this, Bones."

Combing his hair, Brennan paid close attention to the area of his skull that was now weak and vulnerable. Relieved that it seemed to have sustained no injury, she concentrated on removing the remaining bits of flesh and bone caught in his hair. "I'm not tired Booth, so stop fussing at me."

Relieved when she stopped combing his hair, Booth was surprised when she started to strip him of his clothes. Her hands sliding his jacket off, Booth glanced at the open doorway and protested. "If you're going to remove my clothes then at least close the door, Bones."

Amused, Brennan walked over to the door, closed it and locked it. "We're all scientists Booth and very professional. We've all seen naked bodies and I can assure you no one would think anything of seeing you naked . . . Now I need you to stand so I can remove your trousers."

"Well your squints may not care if I'm naked, but I sure as hell do." Standing he allowed her to remove his shirt, belt and unzip his pants. As his trousers fell to his ankles, Booth watched her flushed face and smiled. "So, me being naked doesn't do it for you, Bones? Professional all the way?"

With Booth's help, she picked up his pants and placed them on the table behind her along with his shirt, jacket and belt. "I'm doing a job right now, Booth . . . but of course you are quite handsome and well within the Golden Ratio, so I am affected in some ways."

Pleased to hear that, Booth gave her a gloating smile. Flexing his arms, Booth reminded her that he'd been working out since his recovery and he was a little more muscular than normal. "I am pretty hot."

Unable to prevent her eyes from rolling, Brennan turned her gaze upon his boxers. "It would appear that your underwear and socks will not need to be removed. You may dress in whatever you brought in your sports bag."

Booth moved closer to Brennan and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I have to go back to the Hoover after I interview Georgia Hartmeyer, so I might be late tonight. If I can't drive you home, I'll let you know. You can get Angela to take you home."

Her hands still encased in latex gloves, Brennan kept her hands to her sides. "That sounds fine." Stepping back, she removed her gloves and tossed them in a biohazard bin. Her hands now moving towards his arms, Brennan leaned in and kissed him. "I was worried when I heard you'd been caught in an explosion . . . Our baby will be here soon, Booth . . . I . . . I don't want anything to happen to you."

Pulling her into his embrace, Booth hugged her as closely as he could. "Hey, I am not going to miss the birth of our baby. You don't need to worry about me. That explosion was a fluke. I mean . . . the guy blew himself up, but I was far enough away that I just got bits of him on me. Nothing happened to me . . . he did ruin my new suit though."

Her gaze flicking towards his gore covered pants and jacket, Brennan sighed. "Perhaps your Santa Claus will you give you a new suit for Christmas."

Booth definitely liked the sound of that. "Sounds good to me." Pulling away, he grabbed his sports bag and pulled out some sweat pants and a t-shirt. Dressing quickly, Booth pointed at the suit. "I guess you can keep the suit, but I do want my belt and buckle back." Kissing her once more, Booth rubbed her upper arms. "Don't overdo it and rest as much as you can . . . you know you really need to just stay home. The baby is due any day and I don't want her born here."

Her gaze roving around the room, Brennan assured him. "This room is probably cleaner than any hospital I might go to. We maintain strict rules about cleanliness here. We have to, to make sure we don't cross contaminate any evidence. The truth be told, our child would be exposed to less bacteria if she was born here at the Lab."

Appalled at her reasoning, Booth shook his head. "Bones . . . our kid is not going to be born here so forget it." Moving over to the door, he opened it and paused in the doorway. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight. Rest when you can and prop those feet up as soon as possible."

"Booth, quit telling me what to do. It's very annoying." Watching him leave, Brennan called out to him. "I love you Booth."

Popping his head back in to the room, Booth smiled. "And I'm crazy about you, Bones."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	88. Chapter 88

(The Goop in the Girl – Part 2)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alone in her office, an odd feeling overcame Brennan causing her to gasp and place her hands on her stomach. The pain rather intense, Brennan waited and the pain soon faded away. Relieved that it didn't return right away, she smiled and patted her stomach. "Ah . . . Braxton Hicks . . . I was expecting this, but I thought it would have come sooner than this." Feeling a little foolish talking to herself, Brennan glanced around and made sure she wasn't being observed. The hallway empty, Brennan primly sat down behind her desk . . . well as primly as a woman about ready to give birth could.

Her phone demanding her attention, Brennan grabbed it from her desk and accepted the call. "Brennan."

_Hey, Bones . . . I found out when the funeral is and where . . . do you still want to go to the funeral? It's kinda cold and . . ._

"Mrs. Chevaleer is going to be alone, Booth." She felt sympathetic for the victim's mother and wanted to be there when the woman lay her son to rest. "It would be very sad if she had to bury her son alone, don't you think so?"

_You're right, Bones. It would be. Tell you what . . . you get ready and I'll come get you around noon. She's going to have a graveside service, so make sure you dress warmly._

Annoyed with his unwanted advice, Brennan sighed. "Of course I'm going to dress properly, Booth. I'm not a child."

_I'll be there at noon, Bones . . . I love you._

She'd hurt his feelings or at least she felt she had. "I love you too, Booth."

_I know you do, Bones . . . I'll see you this afternoon._

The call ended, Brennan placed her phone of the desk and rubbed her throat. "I wish this heartburn would go away, it's very annoying and I think it is making me very impatient with Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The funeral had been a sad affair like most funerals are and yet Mrs. Chevaleer had felt grateful that her boy's internment had been witnessed by more than just her. Her son was the only family she had and now that he was gone, she had been left to mourn his loss alone . . . or so she thought.

She had been so surprised when Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan had appeared at the graveside and had been filled with absolute wonder when the others had shown up shortly afterward. It was so unexpected to find strangers standing with her in the cemetery on a very cold and blustery day paying respect to her son and she knew she would never forget their kindness.

Her boy had been murdered and yet she was shown that the world still contained compassionate people who cared that her son's life had been cut short. She would pray every day for them and ask that they would have long and happy lives.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The trip from the grave site a silent one so far, Brennan realized that her heartburn was growing worse. Her hand rubbing her chest, she felt slightly nauseous and swallowed convulsively. "Perhaps you should take me home, Booth."

Worried that Brennan seemed to be in some kind of distress, Booth turned to look at his wife before moving his eyes back onto the road ahead. "Bones . . . are you alright?"

Weary, Brennan closed her eyes and leaned against the passenger window. "I've had heartburn ever since I ate an early lunch. I shouldn't have eaten that spicy bean burrito for lunch, but Angela insisted I eat it. She claims that hot sauce will induce labor. I told her I wasn't due yet, but you know Angela. It was easier to eat the burrito than to argue with her."

His internal warning system suddenly in the red zone, Booth glanced at Brennan and then back at the road. "Are you in labor?"

Since she wasn't due for another week, Brennan decided she wasn't. "No, it's indigestion. I think once I drink some club soda I'll be fine. I still have a few bottles in the refrigerator."

Booth hadn't been with Rebecca when she went into labor with Parker, so he wasn't really sure what to expect or what to look for, but he was definitely worried about his wife's indigestion. "Well . . . um . . . okay. I'll take you home and maybe I'll stay home the rest of the day. You know . . . to keep you company."

She knew he meant well, but Brennan didn't want him to waste a vacation day. "Booth, please just go back to work. I'm fine."

Torn between wanting to be with her and having a pile of work on his desk that needed to be finished before he took off for Christmas, Booth glanced once more at his wife. "If you're sure then I'll go back to work, but only if you're sure you don't need me."

"I'm really alright, Booth." Her heartburn becoming uncomfortable, she rubbed her throat. "I'm going to kill Angela . . . figuratively of course. I'm not really going to kill her."

Amused, Booth chuckled. "Yeah, I figured that one out, Bones . . . okay, well once you're squared away at home, I'll go back to the Hoover, finish up the paper work on our last case and then I'll be free for the Christmas holiday. My turkey is almost thawed in the fridge, so all I need to do is drop by the store and pick up a few things . . . Max called and he's coming over tonight with that cousin he called you about. He tried to call you, but his phone kept going to voice mail. I told him that he and that cousin can come over for Christmas dinner too. He told me he's going to come."

Her eyes closed again, Brennan rubbed her throat wishing she had a club soda at that moment. "I was probably in Bones Storage when he called. You know the Jeffersonian Wifi doesn't really work well down there."

"Humph . . . don't think I haven't complained about that either." Making a turn into their neighborhood, Booth kept his eye on a car backing out of a driveway a few yards down the road. "Millions of dollars spent on security and Wifi is hit or miss in parts of the building. Cam says that their IT person is trying to fix the problem, but his budget was cut again."

Not really interested in Booth's complaints, Brennan rubbed her stomach and thought about the book she was writing. She had to revise chapter twelve soon. Her editor was starting to call her daily and that was very annoying.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After drinking a glass of club soda, Brennan had decided that she felt better. Sitting in the living room, her feet propped up on the ottoman, she watched Booth reluctantly leave the house. His many glances and the way he paused in the doorway staring at her told her that he was worried, but she knew he was just being over protective again and she didn't really want him hovering over her.

Unable to work up any enthusiasm on her fledgling book, she picked up the remote on the end table and turned the TV on. The Discovery Channel seemed to be showing something promising, so after she placed the remote down, she tried to concentrate on the show.

The documentary had managed to interest her enough and she found herself actually enjoying it, when pain lanced through her. Gasping, she rubbed her stomach and waited for it to end. Uncertain about the pains, Brennan kept rubbing her stomach and once the pain was gone turned her attention back towards the television screen. A few short minutes later, she felt another stabbing pain move through her and realized that she needed Booth. Grabbing her phone from the end table, Brennan made her call.

_Booth._

"Booth . . . I need you to come back." She was trying not to panic, but when she felt her water break she knew she was in trouble. "Booth . . . The baby is coming."

_Hang in there, Bones. I'm ten minutes away. I'm coming . . . just hang in there._

"Yes . . . I'll try." Ending the call, Brennan felt another wave of pain move through her. "Hold on baby. Please wait until your father gets here . . . just wait ten minutes."

Ooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Yes, I know . . . let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	89. Chapter 89

(The Goop in the Girl Part 3)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it and it does let me know you are still interested in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Puzzled, Max knocked on the front door once more. "Their cars are in the driveway and there are lights on in the house. They have to be here."

On the sidewalk below the porch, Margaret moved her gaze around the well lit yard, taking in the Christmas decorations and the Nativity scene. "The front yard is quite festive."

Filled with concern, Max debated whether or not to jimmy the lock on the door, when the door suddenly opened. "Hey Booth, I was getting worried. I knocked four times."

Stepping aside, Booth waited for his father-in-law to enter the house. "Bones is upstairs and . . . well come in . . . oh and your guest." Once Margaret was inside the house, Booth smiled. "Um . . . there's been a change of plans. We didn't have time to cook dinner, so I'm going to order some take-out and . . . well, if you'd like to go upstairs and see her she's in the bedroom."

Booth's sly smile rather disconcerting, Max decided not to press his son-in-law. The younger man obviously had a secret and he wasn't willing to share it . . . either that or he had some surprise he planned to spring on the both of them. Either way, Max decided to not ask Booth what was going on. "Margaret and I will go up and see her."

Eager to reveal his surprise, Booth followed his guests upstairs. "Bones is in bed right now resting, but she told me before I came down to answer the door that she wanted to see you . . . and you too Margaret."

Feathery fingers of doubt starting to caress his spine, Max stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at Booth. "She's okay isn't she? She didn't . . . Tempe and the baby are okay aren't they?"

Waving his hand, Booth impatiently tried to urge them to continue down the hallway. "Of course she's okay. The baby is too. She's just tired that's all . . . just go in the bedroom."

Suspicious of Booth's behavior, Max glared at the younger man and then turned to walk down the hallway. A little nervous about what might be waiting for him, Max entered the bedroom and stopped short at the sight of his daughter holding a baby in her arms. "Tempe . . . when did this happen?"

Amused at the stunned look on her father's face, Brennan laughed. "Five hours ago. She was born five hours ago. After Booth helped me deliver the baby, he had an ambulance come and take us to the hospital. We checked out fine and we've been home for about forty minutes."

Slowly entering the room, Max stepped closer to the bed and stared at the beautiful infant sleeping in his daughter's arms. "She's so beautiful . . . I don't know what to say."

Curious, Margret edged closer to the bed and stared at her cousin. "You had your baby at home?"

Standing just inside the doorway, Booth watched Brennan interacting with her father and answered Margaret's question. "I brought Bones home because her stomach was upset and she went into labor about ten minutes after I left to go back to work. I almost didn't make it back to the house in time. She had the baby about five minutes after I got here. We didn't have time to go to the hospital even if she wanted to go."

Amazed, Max sat down on the bed next to his daughter and placed his index finger on the tiny hand poking out of the baby blanket. "Wow . . . your mother was in labor for hours for both of you kids . . . I'm glad you're okay . . . what's the baby's name?"

Her adoring gaze now on her child, Brennan spoke with quiet joy. "Christine Angela Booth . . . We named her Christine."

Choked up with emotion, Max felt tears start to slide down his cheeks as he tried to maintain some kind of dignity. Finally able to speak, he glanced at Booth and then back at his daughter. "Thank you, Honey. Your mother would be so proud . . . God I wish she was here to see you and the baby . . . She'd be so proud and . . . "Unable to speak further, Max stood up and rapidly left the room.

Alarmed, Brennan stared in confusion at her husband. "I . . . I thought he'd be happy, but he's crying . . ."

Holding up his hand, Booth shook his head. "He's okay, Bones. He's just sad because your mother isn't here to see the baby, that's all. I'll go check on him." As he left the room, Booth held his thumb up and smiled at her.

Amazed at the emotions she was witnessing, Margaret sat on the chair near the bed and leaned forward. "Your father is very emotional."

Brennan trusted Booth and she was sure that he was right about her father. "My mother is dead and by giving our child her name, Max is just sad. I'm certain he will be alright."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth found Max downstairs in the living room, weeping. Moving across the room, Booth sat down on the chair next to the couch. "You alright?"

Taking a handkerchief from his jacket pocket, Max wiped his eyes and then blew his nose. After stuffing the piece of cloth back into his pocket, Max gave his son-in-law a watery smile. "Yeah . . . I didn't think I'd cry when I saw the baby . . . it's a happy occasion, but . . . you named your daughter after Tempe's mother . . . It just made me wish that she was here to see this . . . Christine was so terrified when McViker found us. We were Christmas shopping and we noticed him following us in a store . . . Well, Christine noticed. Me . . . it took me another minute to recognize him, but I did. We separated and left the store as quickly as possible. He could only follow one of us, so Christine led him around the store while I went and got the car. I scrapped off the school sticker from the bumper of my car and then picked her up in front of the store. She told me to just leave . . . leave and hope that Russ would know what to do . . . we couldn't lead McVicker back to our kids. He'd have killed them as well as us."

Rubbing his forehead, Max felt a headache coming on. "We just drove away and left them. We left our nineteen year old son and our fifteen year old daughter and . . . Christine kept crying and I kept crying and we just drove and drove . . . Tempe is special. She's always been special and we were terrified that Russ might not be able to handle her, but we never dreamed that he would give her to the state . . . When I found out that had happened, I was so . . . I was so ashamed."

Not sure what to say, Booth decided to ask a question that had been bothering him for a long time. "After you got away, why didn't you call and make sure they were okay? You could have called at any time and found out that Bones was in Foster Care. She was mistreated you know. Stuff happened to her that she won't even tell me about. She just tells me it's the past and she's not interested in living in the past . . . but she has nightmares . . . terrible nightmares and I can guess what happened . . . you should have made sure she was okay."

Filled with remorse, Max stared at his folded hands. "I should have done a lot of things . . . At first we were too scared to draw attention to the kids . . . We had very powerful people in the FBI and . . . and other people looking for us. One call could have got our kids killed. We couldn't let anyone figure out that Matt Brennan was Max Keenan . . . our kids were safe as long as we didn't contact them . . . then Christine died . . . I was a wreck for a few months, but I got through that and then I assumed a new life on the west coast. I put a lot of distance between me and the kids, to protect them. It was all I could do for them."

Angry with his father-in-law, Booth shook his head. "You could have found a way to contact those relatives of your wife and had them check on Tempe . . . you could have made some phone calls and found out that Bones was in Foster Care . . . She was there for three years until she aged out. She went through hell because of you." Standing, Booth moved over to one of the bookcases and picked up an Aztec figurine. His index finger rubbing the big teeth on the over sized head, Booth's hand trembled with rage. "You and your wife are the reason that Bones thinks I'm going to leave her someday. I tell her I love her every day because she needs to hear it, but in the back of her mind . . . she thinks someday I'm going to just leave her because love doesn't last . . . at least she doesn't think so. You taught her that . . . I'll never leave her, but she's afraid I will and it's your fault along with your wife and son."

On the verge of tears, Max nodded his head. "I know and I'm sorry. I never wanted her to go through that, but we had very powerful enemies after us. Hell, I'm pretty sure that the only reason I'm not dead right now is because Kirby is dead and those diary pages from Gus Harper's book exposed the rotten spots in the FBI apple. Those men didn't work in a vacuum. You have to know we didn't get all the bad guys in this little drama that I call my life . . . They're just leaving us alone because we did all the damage we could . . . you're not stupid . . . I know you have to know what I'm saying is true."

Booth placed the figurine back on the shelf and turned to face his father-in-law. "I know . . . me and Bones figured that out a long time ago . . . You need to go back upstairs and visit with Bones and the baby. Don't get all weepy with her and talk about your wife and what screw-ups you were. It will just upset her and this should be a happy time for her."

Slowly standing, Max wiped his eyes once more with his handkerchief and blew his nose. "Yeah . . . you're right. Thanks for being here with Tempe. I know you love her and I know you want what is best for her . . . I'm sorry that she doubts you sometime, but maybe time will take care of that. She trusts you and I see that trust building every day. She knows she can rely on you and . . . she trusts you."

As he watched Max walk over to the staircase, Booth moved over to the chair and sat down. Once his father-in-law was out of sight, Booth closed his eyes and leaned back against his chair. "I hope she does because I will never leave her . . . never."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.

A/N: One of my aunts had her first born child after two contractions and about 30 minutes of labor. My cousin was born in his parent's car on the highway. MY uncle was driving my aunt to the hospital and he ended up delivering the baby on the side of the road.


	90. Chapter 90

(The Devil in the Details)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

His thoughts on their last case, Booth sat on the couch as he sipped his Scotch. His faith in Brennan his crutch through this one, he had trusted her when she proclaimed that the burned body found in the church had been human and not some demon. He'd prayed she was right and held on to his faith in her and the good Lord above until she and her squints had proved it. He knew Brennan had been aggravated with him, but when you're confronted with the sight of a body with horns and a tail . . . well what else was he supposed to believe? She didn't believe in devils and angels, but he did and the sight of the charred body had frightened him. He would never admit that to anyone, but it had really scared the hell out of him.

After they found out the victim was a mental health patient and that he'd been killed by his brother, he started to worry about other things and those things wouldn't go away.

Puzzled with Booth's silence, Brennan carried their baby over to the couch and sat down next to him. "You've been very quiet this evening, Booth. No television or video games . . . are you still upset about our last case?"

"Um . . . no, that case didn't really upset me." Placing his glass on the coffee table, Booth turned his gaze upon his beautiful baby daughter. "Bones . . . Bones if I ever go insane it's okay to lock me up."

Surprised, Brennan shook her head. "Why do you think you're going to go insane, Booth? You are very grounded and you have never shown any signs of insanity as far as I know."

His hands clasped on his lap, Booth moved his gaze to them. He noticed his hands were clenched a little too hard, but he couldn't seem to relax them. "I did once . . . when I had my brain tumor I was crazy . . . I saw a ghost and cartoon characters . . . if my brain tumor comes back and they can't fix me and I go nuts, I'll understand if you lock me up . . . you got to think of your safety and the safety of our baby."

Worried that Booth was afraid of what his future might be, Brennan shifted her baby to her right arm and placed her left hand on his thigh. "Booth, it is highly unlikely that your brain tumor will come back . . . You see your surgeon every six months and everything is fine. I don't believe you will ever have another one, but if you do it will be caught early and we'll have it taken care of like we did the last one . . . you don't have anything to worry about."

Hopeful, Booth unclenched his hands and covered her hand with his hand. "You really think so?"

Slowly nodding her head, Brennan smiled at him. "You know me, Booth. I wouldn't say something if I didn't believe it was true." _You will not die, Booth. Not if I can prevent it._

Assured, Booth pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Thanks, Bones. I think about it sometimes and it worries me . . . If you say I'm going to be okay then I trust you, after all you're a genius and know everything about bodies and skeletons . . . Thanks. It's a load off of my mind." As he reached over to pick up his glass of Scotch, Booth glanced at Brennan and noticed the dark smudges under her eyes. "You're tired, why don't you go to bed? This was your first case since the baby was born and we put in some long hours . . . Give me the baby and you go to bed. I'll sit down here for a while and watch sports news with her."

Grateful for his consideration, Brennan handed Christine to her husband and stood up. "I think I could use the rest. Thank you."

Christine now in his arms, Booth stared at the child's delicate features and smiled. "I hope she keeps these blue eyes . . . just like her mothers."

The sight of her husband holding their child filled Brennan with contentment. "She may. We'll have to see."

After Brennan left the room, Booth picked up his TV remote and turned the television on. Turning the volume down, he flipped the channel over to sports news and placed the remote down. "Well Christine, let's see if the Flyers won today . . . they better have."

Ooooooooooooooo

Almost time to leave for work, Booth glanced at his watch and put his and Brennan's plates in the dishwasher. "Bones . . . where's that baby sitter you hired? If she . . ." A loud knock on the front door interrupting him, Booth shouted. "Never mind . . . I'll get it." Hurrying into the living room, Booth opened the door and stared in surprise at a young man standing in front of him. "Can I help you?"

Amused with Booth's reaction, Jesse smiled. "I'm from 'We Care Agency' . . . I'm here to baby sit your child . . . Christine."

Not sure what to do, Booth hesitated, debating whether or not to just shut the door or let the guy in. "Um . . . my wife . . . Dr. Brennan hired you to watch over our baby?"

As patient as he could be, Jesse smiled. "Yes she did." Lowering his voice, Jesse leaned slightly forward. "That was probably the most thorough interview I've ever had . . . She didn't leave any stone unturned or any question not asked."

Rubbing the back of his head, Booth stood back and allowed the man to enter his house. "You're a baby sitter?"

After he was in the house, Jesse shook his head. "No I'm a certified Child Care Specialist. I have my CCP credentials, so you don't need to worry about that."

Since he didn't know what was really going on, Booth nodded his head and pointed at the stair case. "I'll . . . wait here and I'll tell Bones . . . Dr. Brennan that you're here . . . uh . . . yeah."

Oooooooooooooo

As he entered their bedroom, Booth blurted out, "Hey Bones. Some guy downstairs says he's here to take care of Christine . . . you hired a guy?"

Her earrings now in her ear lobes, Brennan grabbed her jacket from the bed and put it on. "Yes, his name is Jesse Granger . . . He's just what we were looking for. He's a certified Child Care Specialist. He's a former Army Ranger which should please you. Not only is he qualified to take care of Christine, he can also protect her if need be."

"Protect her from what exactly?" Trying to understand her choice, Booth followed her out of the room and across the hallway to Christine's bedroom. "What's going on in that squinty brain of yours?"

Brennan knew she had a lot of explaining to do, but they didn't have the time. Moving into their baby's room, she picked up Christine from her bed and cuddled her. "I'll explain on the way to work, Booth." Passing him, Brennan kissed his cheek. "It's perfectly logical and you'll see that once I explain it to you."

Following her out of the room and down the hallway, Booth shook his head. "Okay, this I have to hear."

Oooooooooooooooooo

As he pulled out of the driveway, Booth glanced at the front door of his house and then back to the road as he entered the street in front of their house. "Okay, explain why our baby needs a baby sitter who's also a body guard."

With great care, Brennan laid out her reasoning. "We have very dangerous jobs and we have attracted a lot of enemies . . . Booth you killed a man in our bedroom because he wanted to kill us . . . Howard Epps was a dangerous serial killer and he thought nothing of invading our home . . . also, the Gravedigger kidnapped you from our front door . . . I wish to make sure that Christine is safe when we aren't home. My books are doing quite well and I can afford to make sure that our child is safe when we're away from her. Jesse is a trained child care specialist and he's had experience as a body guard for children. He's been working in his field for six years . . . He served in the Rangers for six years and was wounded in action in Iraq. Once he was out of the service, he got his certification. He also has a bachelor degree in kinesiology. He went to night school to obtain his degree . . . His references are impeccable, Booth."

As he listened to Brennan, Booth realized that he'd never thought about how Epps and the Gravedigger might have affected his wife in the long run. Sure they had dealt with it at the time, but he'd thought that was the end of it. Now he knew better. "Um . . . okay, Bones. We'll give this a try." Glancing at Brennan, Booth quickly moved his eyes back on the road. "Bones . . . it's okay. You made a good decision."

Relieved that Booth understood, Brennan sighed. "I can't work away from home, away from Christine if I have to worry about her safety, Booth . . . I love her so much and . . . I need to make sure that she's safe. I don't want to rely on Max. I don't really trust him . . . do you understand?"

His hand seeking her hand, Booth gripped it. "It's okay, Bones. Whatever you think is best. It's okay. We'll give Jesse a try."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for reading my story. Let me know what you think of it.


	91. Chapter 91

(The Death of the Queen Bee)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Caught up in a murder investigation in Brennan's home town, they decided to go to her high school reunion while they were there. Brennan didn't really want to go, but Booth talked her into it. He wanted to see where she went to school and what her classmates were like. Also, since one of Brennan's former classmates was murdered in 1994 and now they had a murder victim just before the class of 1994's reunion, Booth felt that was just too much of a coincidence.

oooooooooooooooooooo

As they moved down the sidewalk towards the Burtonsville High School gymnasium, Booth and Brennan ran into two of Brennan's former school mates. "Oh Booth, this is Julie Coyle and Brad Benson."

Startled, Julie pasted an insincere smile on her face and looked Brennan up and down. "Yes, do we know each other?"

Holding out her hand, Brennan smiled as she shook Julies' hand. "Temperance Brennan."

As she wiped her hand down the side of her shirt, Julie's expression turned to disgust. "Temperance . . . Oh yes, you . . . you liked dead things."

The hair on the back of his neck standing up, Booth moved closer towards Brennan so she knew she had his support. "She studied science in school. She took zoology."

Before Booth could say anything more, Brad held out his hand and shook Brennan's hand. "I thought that was you. Wow! . . . The years have been very kind to you."

Certain he didn't like the way Brad was trying to devoure his wife with his eyes, Booth placed his arm around her shoulders . . . "I'm her husband, Seeley Booth. Temperance's lesser half."

The tension in the air puzzling to Brennan, she glanced at Booth and then at Julie. "I'm a wealthy author and quite successful in my field of expertise." Booth has wanted Brennan to let her classmates know she was successful and she thought that this was an appropriate time.

"Actually, Temperance is the world's leading forensic anthropologist." Booth didn't like Julie and he wanted her to know Brennan wasn't someone she could mock and ridicule anymore.

Brad had never been one to look down on his classmates, so he smiled at Brennan. "I know Temperance and I think it's great. I've read your books and I must say they're pretty good . . . so do you guys have kids?"

Proud of her daughter, Brennan spoke up. "Oh yes, we have a daughter and Booth . . . Seeley has a son. We may have more someday. We can afford to give our children a nice home and make sure they get the education they need to advance themselves in the world."

Julie didn't really care for Brennan even if she was a famous author and a world leading something or other. "Well, Brad and I have to get to the gymnasium to help decorate for the reunion . . . Are you coming to the reunion?" Julie silently prayed that Temperance wasn't going to be there.

Booth really disliked Julie's sneering face. "Of course we are. Temperance wanted to visit her old school and see how everyone's life turned out . . . you know, see who made it and who didn't."

Unable to fathom how Temperance Brennan had got so lucky to be famous and have a deliciously handsome husband, Julie shook her head. "Well, no one is really interested in fawning over . . ."

"Evelyn is going to be so happy to see you, Temperance." Brad smiled at Brennan to let her know that he was pleased to see her. 'Bygones are bygones' she always says and I agree with her. Evy is in Nicaragua right now, but she'll be back in time for the reunion."

Growing impatient, Julie tugged on Brad's arm. "We need to decorate the gym Prom King. Come on."

With a wink at Temperance, Brad nodded his head at Booth. "Nice meeting you, Seeley."

Once they left, Booth removed his arm from around Brennan's shoulders. "What does he mean 'bygones are bygones'?"

Embarrassed to admit it, Brennan watched Brad and Julie disappear around the corner. "It was an accident. We were playing doubles tennis and I accidentally hit Evelyn's face with my racket. It broke her mandibular. She got in the way."

Not sure what that was or what to say, Booth leaned over and kissed her. "Well that was a long time ago. I'm sure she doesn't care about that anymore."

Slowly shaking her head, Brennan's gaze turned towards Booth. "Julie and Evelyn claimed I did it on purpose which was nonsense . . . They were very mean to me after that incident."

Pulling her into his arms, Booth hugged her. "Kids can be mean, Bones . . . you're better than they are so don't worry about it. It doesn't matter what they think anyway. In a couple of days we'll be back home and these losers can take care of their own lives."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

While they were still investigating the murder of Evelyn, Booth and Brennan joined Brennan's classmates in the gymnasium for their class reunion. While the couple waited for more information from Cam and Hodgins to help them pinpoint who the murderer was, Booth and Brennan danced. Holding her closely in his arms, Booth watched the other dancers and tried to keep an eye on Brad since his wife was the victim and he had dated Sarah Tidwyler just before she had been murdered in 1994.

As they slowly moved around the dance floor, Brennan sighed as she watched her fellow classmates laugh and enjoy the party. "Most of my classmates thought I killed Sarah. I think that's why they're so cold to me and they don't want to talk to me . . . I was fine. I had history and science."

His heart aching for his wife, Booth kissed her and then continued to dance with her. "You had Mr. Buxley, so you had a friend . . . a creepy friend, but a friend."

When the music suddenly changed to "Kissed by a Rose", Brennan stopped and stared at Booth. "I love this song."

Pulling her tighter against his body, Booth slowly swayed side to side with Brennan in his arms. Not sure if you would really call what they were doing dancing, Booth didn't care. His wife and partner was not really enjoying her reunion and it broke his heart. "I love you, Bones. I love you as you are and I'm lucky to have you in my life. These bastards . . . your classmates missed a chance not learning who you were . . . who you are . . . You're a genius, an author, a great mom and . . ." Pausing to kiss her, Booth pulled her back against his chest. "And my wife and I couldn't be more proud. Your classmates are a bunch of losers. To hell with them."

His words like a balm to her battered soul, Brennan swayed in his arms and realized that Booth was right. The past was the past. She may have been unpopular at school and shunned by most of her classmates, but she had moved on and she had a rich life.

While they danced, Sheriff Becky Conway and Carrie Turner stood over on the sidelines and watched the loving couple. Very jealous that Brennan had found someone like Seeley Booth, Becky exhaled deeply. "They're a frickin love story and I'm feeding cats."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The murder solved, Booth took a small amount of pleasure in arresting Julie Coyle for the murder of Sarah Tidwyler and Evelyn Benson. Julie was a bitch . . . a demented bitch at that and Booth was pleased to see her taken away in Sheriff Conway's patrol car. He did feel sorry for Bran Benson. Brad was also a victim in this bizzare tragedy and now knew that he had been the obssession of two very twisted women.

As the car pulled away, Brennan placed her arm around Booth's arm. "Perhaps it was a good thing that Julie and Evelyn weren't my friends."

Amused, Booth smiled at his wife. "Yeah no shit." Moving towards their rented truck, Booth felt that he understood Brennan more now that he'd seen her school and the shit she'd been put through. "I really hate your school Bones. I thought my school was bad . . . but you turned out alright . . . better than alright. You're a brilliant forensic anthropologist, a famous author, you got a lot of friends and of course you got me and Christine."

As they arrived next to the truck, Brennan stopped and kissed her husband. "That's right, I have you and Christine and that's really all I need . . . Thank you, Booth."

Proud to be in a relationship with Brennan, proud that they had a daughter and a life together, Booth placed his hand along the side of her face. "I'm so lucky, Bones. I love you." Leaning forward he kissed her.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	92. Chapter 92

(The Witch in the Wardrobe)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

They were sitting in the corner of the bar, happy with each other's company. Their case was over and they'd stopped off at the Founding Father's to get a drink or two before going home. Jesse Granger was now living in their guest bedroom and he had assured them that they could take a few hours and go out on a date that evening since he didn't have anything planned for the evening.

"We're very lucky Jesse's schedule is flexible." Sipping her wine, Brennan smiled at her husband who was checking his phone for messages.

Finished, Booth placed his phone in his pocket and picked up his Scotch. "Yeah . . . well for what you pay him he should be flexible." Grumbling, he placed his glass down. "I know you like Jesse, but . . . well he's living in our house . . . um, how long do you want to keep him?"

Brennan knew Booth liked his privacy, but she felt comfortable letting Jesse baby sit their child. She wasn't sure she could really trust anyone else to do the job. "I was thinking until she starts school at least."

He had guessed that was going to be her answer and he knew he'd probably have to live with that choice. Brennan was afraid for their daughter's safety and he hated to see her anything but happy. "Well, we'll see . . . It's kind of nice having someone we can trust . . . Bones . . . ."

Before he could saying anything further, Angela rushed up to their table with Hodgins close on her heels. "Brennan . . . Booth, we have really great news and we wanted to share it with you first."

Settling back on his chair, Booth took her interruption with as much grace as possible. "I see you're out of jail . . . you didn't escape did you? . . . I'd hate to have to arrest you."

Not sure if Booth was joking or not, Hodgins smiled and sat down next to him. "Nah, we bonded out. We have to go back to stand before the judge in two weeks and see what kind of fines we have to pay, but no, we got out the legal way."

Filled with happiness, Angela leaned over and hugged Brennan. "Jack and I are married."

Her news totally unexpected, Booth grinned and waved to their waitress to come over to their table. "Hey congratulations you guys. Let me buy you guys a drink."

While the waitress took Booth's drinks order, Angela explained what had happened. "Jack and I had time to talk about us while we were in jail and we decided that we wanted to get married . . . then . . . I don't know . . . the judge came and Jack and I just looked at each other and we knew . . . we knew we wanted to get married right then and there and we did."

Brennan's arms around her friend, she felt so happy for them. "That is wonderful news Angela. Really . . . so you've chosen to forgo a church wedding?"

"It would seem so." Sitting down next to Brennan, Angela placed her purse on the floor next to her feet. "My Dad is going to be furious when he finds out, but this is my life and I can't live it for him. He'll just have to understand."

Curious, Booth watched Hodgins' face as he took in what his bride had just said. "So . . . you did it huh? If you think Billy is going to be a problem you could still have the church wedding."

"Yeah, Angela and I talked it over and we don't need one." After the waitress placed their glasses of wine in front of them, Hodgins picked up his glass. "When are you guys going to have a church wedding? You've put it off twice so far."

A quick glance at Booth, Brennan shook her head and explained to Angela. "I don't think there will be a church wedding. We've tried making plans for a religious ceremony twice and each time something happened to stop us . . . We talked about it a few weeks ago, but neither of us seem to want one now. We're already married and we don't need a ceremony in a church to make it anymore real to us." Uncertain, Brennan turned to look at her husband.

His face not giving anything way, Booth merely nodded his head and sipped his wine.

He had had an epiphany after his brain surgery and when he was recovering at home. Brennan had made a comment after a rather disturbing medical emergency and that comment had made him rethink their plans.

Oooooooooooooooooo flashback oooooooooooooo

He'd had a seizure a few days after he'd been released from the hospital and that had frightened Brennan as well as himself. She had been brave and very calm while he rode it out and after it was over and he was resting on their bed, she'd crawled onto the bed with him and lined her body along his. Exhausted and afraid for his future, Booth had lain on his side on the mattress and had feigned sleep. Brennan had been so brave during the episode and she'd helped him to remain calm once it was over. He hadn't realized she was afraid until that moment when she placed her arm around his chest and leaned her forehead against his back. He knew she thought he was asleep, but he was just afraid to say anything, afraid that his future wasn't going to be very bright after all.

She spoke so softly he had had to strain to hear her.

"Booth, I . . . I love you so much and no matter what happens, I will always take care of you. We're married . . . we're married and you belong to me . . . I know that I usually protest when you say I belong to you . . . I'm not chattel and yet . . . and yet I do belong to you and you belong to me. I've never told you this, but the day we married . . . I was so happy knowing that we were a family and that everyone in our life knew it . . . I was alone until I met you and you made me feel wanted. We are a family and whether you get well or not . . . and you will get well, Booth, I promise . . . I will be here to help you because you complete my life. . . . I never thought I would find someone that could accept me for who I am . . . the way I am, but you did and you wanted to marry me . . . At first I didn't want to marry, but . . . I always thought I could never commit myself to something like that . . . it's an ancient form of ownership, but you taught me that a wedding isn't so a man can claim ownership of a woman, it's so that a man and a woman can own each other. When you're well, I guess we should plan our church wedding, but we are married and sometimes . . . sometimes I think that a church wedding would mean that what we have now isn't real and it is real, Booth. It is real."

Oooooo

His heart nearly broke with those words. He loved her so much and he didn't want her to think that their marriage wasn't real because the church hadn't sanctified it. He refused to do that to her and a few days later, when she had brought up their future plans for a church wedding, he'd pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Bones, we are married . . . right now . . . this is as real as it gets. If you want a ceremony in a church then we'll have one, but we don't need one. This marriage is real."

Overwhelmed with emotion, Brennan had placed her arms around his chest and allowed him to comfort her. "Yes . . . this is real. We're a family and we don't need a religious ceremony. We are married and we have the document to prove it . . . This is real . . . I love you Booth and I love Christine and we are a family."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.

Guest: if you have seen a short story that I have done and you want to see it as longer story, contact me and let me know which story. I can't guarantee that I will write it, but I will consider it.


	93. Chapter 93

(The Boy with the Answer)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it. Remember, this story is AU and has been from the beginning.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

She wasn't prepared, not really. As many trials as she'd attended in the past, as many trials as she'd testified in, this trial affected her like no other. In Brennan's personal opinion, Heather Taffet was a monster and evil.

Brennan rarely used the word evil to categorize anyone because she felt uncomfortable labeling anyone like that. She was handicapped when it came to understanding motives behind crimes. She understood physical proof and she was excellent when it came to using that evidence to link a criminal to a particular crime. But, to label them as evil or monstrous usually seemed over the top and unquantifiable.

Not in this case though. The Gravedigger was responsible for numerous people being kidnapped including some children. Because she didn't receive the monetary payoff she was seeking, she had allowed three children and several adults to die, alone, buried underground with no hope and no chance of mercy.

Add to this the fact that Taffet had kidnapped both Hodgins and Brennan and later Booth and in the end Brennan had no trouble truly hating the Gravedigger. As bad as it was that she and Hodgins had been kidnapped and almost killed, Brennan felt intense hatred for the woman who had kidnapped the one person in this world that she truly loved the most. If it hadn't been for the scientists at the Lab and for Jared breaking the law, Booth would have died and for that, Brennan could not and would not forgive Heather Taffet, ever.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The trial was arduous and Heather Taffet had attempted to use mind tricks on both Brennan and Booth. In the end the attorney was convicted of kidnapping and murder crossing a state line to do it. This allowed the death penalty to be applied and for that Booth and Hodgins were eternally grateful. If there was one person in this world that deserved to die for what she had done then as far as these two men were concerned the Gravedigger was the one.

Booth realized that Brennan had been placed under enormous strain during the trial and he had worried about her when she started to talk about possibly giving up and no longer working for the FBI. She thought it might be best if she returned to her original calling and worked to identify those who had died in the distant past. Identifying the bodies of people who had died before she was born gave her an emotional distance that she found attractive. "It's not that I don't want to work with you, Booth, that's not it . . . I just feel that . . . you almost died and I'm not sure I could bear the burden if you were killed because of me."

Surprised and very worried, Booth had stared at her and tried to figure out what she was talking about. "I don't want to sound stupid, but what are you talking about Bones? Why would I be killed because of you?"

She wasn't hungry anymore so she moved her plate to the side and leaned on her arms on the table. "You were kidnapped by Heather Taffet to stop me from investigating her crimes. She knows I'm brilliant at what I do and she was afraid that sooner or later that I would be able to identify her."

His hand resting on her arm, Booth shook his head in disagreement. "I was kidnapped to force Hodgins to give up that piece of evidence he'd stolen. That had nothing to do with you."

"You're wrong." Staring at his hand, Brennan couldn't bring herself to look at his face. "That was just one of the reasons she kidnapped you. She knew that as my husband, I value you greatly and she knew that if she allowed you to die, then I would be devastated and unable to continue to work with the FBI. She knew that and that is why she kidnapped you. If I hadn't been working on the case, then she would not have kidnapped you. Your life would not have been imperiled."

Gripping her arm, Booth wanted her to look at him, but he knew she was trying to avoid doing that. She was confused and upset and she didn't want to show that to him. "Bones you know me. I was an Army Ranger. I did things that were very dangerous, but I did them because it was required to do my job. This is no different. I accept the inherent danger that comes with my job. Whether I was working with you or not would not change the fact that I have a dangerous job."

Not sure if that was true or not, Brennan finally looked into his eyes. "But I think I put you in greater danger by working with you."

Afraid that he was about to lose his partner, Booth felt helpless to stop it. "I'll never make you do something you don't want to do, Bones . . . Take a few weeks and think about it. I won't take any cases that require your help or if I do need a forensic anthropologist, I'll get Clark to work with me. He's not you, but he's sharp . . . just . . . just take your time and think about what you want to do and then let me know. I'll back you one hundred percent."

Grateful for his support, Brennan gripped his hand. "This will not affect us, Booth. I promise that I'm only talking about working together. I have no intention of leaving you. We are married, we have a child and we have a life together. That won't change."

Relieved to hear that bit of news, Booth grimly nodded his head. "Yeah, of course . . . I think this trial really did a number on you. Heather Taffet played a bunch of mind tricks on you and everyone else that testified against her to try to destroy the prosecution's case, but it didn't work and she lost . . . Don't give her a victory, Bones. Don't let her drive you away from something that you're good at. If you do then I think you'll be unhappy and that bitch will have won something that she doesn't deserve . . . she'll have destroyed your career in law enforcement and I'm sure she would think she was responsible . . . Just think about it."

Filled with worry, Brennan nodded her head. "I'll let Cam know that I plan to work in Bones Storage for the time being. There is a lot of work for me to do there."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

For two weeks, Booth worked on cases that didn't require a forensic anthropologist. He cleared up his paper work, completed his departmental budget on time and delegated a lot of investigations to his agents. He was good as his job and he knew he was a pretty good administrator as well as a good investigator, but if he had his druthers, he preferred to get his hands dirty and do actual investigations. Paper work was tedious and boring.

Not willing to pressure Brennan to return to work as his partner, Booth looked to Clark to help him when a case came in that required a forensic anthropologist. The case took a little more time than he was used to, but in the end Clark came through for him and identified the victim. It made Booth sad to think he might never work with his wife again, but he wasn't going to put any more pressure on her. Her nightmares had been horrible and frequent during the Gravedigger trial and when she excused herself from murder investigations her nightmares lessened and then stopped. As far as Booth was concerned, Brennan's sanity and peace of mine were more important to him than the brilliant aid she was able to give him in the field.

Ooooooooooooooo

A little bit of a cliffhanger, but this is not the end of my story. This story line will be cleared up in the next chapter.


	94. Chapter 94

(The Beginning in the End)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The United States Army came calling in the person of Colonel Dan Pelant. The Army needed seasoned soldiers in Afghanistan to train as well work on special missions and Colonel Pelant thought Booth was an ideal candidate. Through a contact at the Hoover, Pelant had found out that Booth liked to eat lunch at the Royal Diner and he walked over to a coffee cart near the reflecting pool at least three or four times a week, usually midmorning.

After two days, Pelant spied Booth walking towards the coffee cart with a younger man in tow. He would have rather approached Booth when he was alone, but who knew when that would be and he wanted to accomplish his mission as soon as possible. Observing Booth, he waited for the Agent to purchase a coffee from the cart and then approached him. "Staff Sergeant Booth, I'd like a word with you."

Surprised to see his former commanding officer, Booth grew instantly wary. "Yeah, well I'm Special Agent in Charge now. What you do you want?"

Amused that Booth had corrected him, Pelant gave the agent a slight smile hoping to put him at ease. "We need you Sergeant. Our men and women who serve our country need you."

Instantly filled with foreboding, Booth shook his head. "No . . . No that isn't going to happen. I'm married . . . I have a kid . . . two kids. I can't go back into the service."

His eyes now mere slits, the Colonel grimly tried to persuade Booth that he was wrong. "We need your expertise. Our men are dying because they don't have the skills and training you do. You owe it to them to help them . . . to protect them."

Appalled, Lance Sweets felt he had to interrupt the conversation. "Are you serious? Booth has served in multiple wars. He was a prisoner of war. He's done more . . ."

"Stop!" Booth placed his hand on his young friend's arm and pulled him a little behind him. "Just stop Sweets." Turning to face Pelant, Booth pulled his shoulders back and stared at his former commanding officer with a determined look. "You can't talk me into going back into the service. My wife and children need me here and I won't abandon them. My wife . . . she's special and she needs me here. I can't do that to her and I won't. Look for someone else because it won't be me."

Disappointed and just a little bit angry, Pelant shook his head. "You disappoint me Sergeant. I was counting on you to do the right thing for your country for your brothers and sisters in arms."

Tossing his still full cup of coffee in a nearby trash can, Booth turned back to the Colonel. "I don't give a fuck how disappointed you are." Stalking away from the man, Booth kept his clenched fists by his side and tried to calm himself before he returned to the Hoover.

Hurrying after Booth, Sweets eventually caught up with him. "That guy . . . "

Not interested in Sweets opinion, Booth continued to walk back towards the Hoover. "Stay out of this Sweets. This isn't any of your business."

Booth's tone of voice held just a frisson of danger in it and that made Sweets shiver.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that day, Booth was sitting in the Royal Diner when Pelant showed up. If it wasn't for the fact that he was waiting for Brennan to join him, he would have left immediately. As it was, he sat where he was and glared as the Colonel sat down across from him. "I thought I told you I wasn't interested."

Unwilling to back down, Pelant removed an envelope from his jacket pocket and tried to hand it to Booth.

Careful not to touch the envelope, Booth shook his head. "I'm not interested. Fuck off!"

Determined to get his way, the Colonel opened the envelope, pulled the letter out of the envelope and placed it on table so that Booth could read it.

With a look of cold fury on his face, Booth pulled out a pen from his jacket pocket and wrote the word 'Declined' at the bottom of the letter. "My wife has been through hell and back over the last few years including my brain surgery a few months ago. She's just had a baby and I'm finally back to normal . . . more or less. There is no way in hell I am going to leave her alone and run off to another war. Now if that doesn't please you and the higher ups then all I have to say is I don't give a shit. She and my baby come first. They will always come first . . . I did my bit for my country and I sure as hell deserve respect for what I've done. Now . . . leave before my wife comes in. I don't want you upsetting her and don't you contact me again or I will file a restraining order against you . . . oh and don't you dare contact her and try to pressure her. If you do, I'll hunt you down and beat the shit out of you, consequences be damn."

Defeated, Colonel Pelant picked up the letter and placed it back in the envelope. "You've changed Staff Sargent Booth. You're not the man you were."

Snorting, Booth rubbed the scar on his head over the spot where his brain had been operated on. "No shit Colonel. You have a tumor removed from your brain and then you tell me you won't change . . . life stinks sometimes and that's a fact. The only good thing that has ever happened to me is when I met my wife. She's . . . she makes my life worth living and I will not put her through a load of crap for you or anyone else."

With nothing else to accomplish, the Colonel stood up. "It was worth a try. We really do need you and your expertise."

"I'm needed here more." Spying Brennan entering the Diner, Booth inwardly cringed. "Leave now."

As Brennan passed the Colonel as she walked over to where Booth was sitting, Brennan glanced at the officer and wondered what he had talked to Booth about. Sitting across from Booth, she glanced back at the now empty doorway. "What did the Colonel want with you Booth?"

Handing her a menu, Booth quickly pointed to a new addition at the bottom. "Look they've added a couple of new vegetarian dishes . . . That was Colonel Pelant. I served with him in Africa. He just wanted to say hello . . . Oh, hey, I was thinking you and me could eat out tonight. I checked with Jesse and he doesn't have any plans tonight. He said he'll watch Christine. We haven't been on a date in a while."

Pleased with the new additions to the menu, Brennan ordered the mushroom medley served over a bed of brown rice and then turned her attention back towards Booth. "That's a wonderful idea, Booth. I'll leave work early and do a little grocery shopping so that it won't interfere with our date."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The next week involved a new case. Booth used Clark's expertise and was pleased that the anthropologist worked hard to identify the victim as quickly as he could. After the murder victim had been identified, Booth asked Clark if he wanted to help him interview the husband and Clark had agreed. The anthropologist wasn't really crazy about working with murder victims and preferred ancient remains instead, but he was taking this opportunity to learn new things and to expand his knowledge of how criminal investigations worked.

After they arrived at the farm owned by the murder victim and her husband, Booth had asked Clark to observe the environment of the house. The agent was used to Brennan cataloging the surroundings of the murder victims and the suspects and pointing out incongruities or anomalies. Booth wanted Clark to do the same thing for him.

Wary, Booth knocked on the front door and waited for Mark Triche to come to the door. Alerted to the sound of footsteps coming towards the front of the house, Booth was soon facing Mark. "Sir are you Mark Triche?"

The unkempt man gave Booth a hard stare and crossed his arms against his chest. "What if I am?"

Filled with wariness because of the man's belligerence, Booth held out his credentials and announced himself. "I'm Special Agent Booth with the FBI. Your wife's body was found three days ago and has been identified . . . I'm sorry for your loss."

Stunned, Mark stepped back and then stopped. "You . . . you say her body . . . I reported her missing two weeks ago and you found her . . . I . . ." Slowly shaking his head, Mark turned and walked rapidly through the living room and down a short hallway.

Not sure of Mark's actions, Booth stepped into the house with Clark following behind him. His eyes on the hallway, Booth motioned for Clark to go back outside. Before Clark could follow Booth's orders, Mark came charging out of the bedroom with a gun in his hand. Aiming it at Booth, he screamed. "No way this is happening."

Drawing his gun, Booth shot Mark just as the man got off a shot.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Furious, Brennan marched into Booth's office and tried to slam the door behind her. The door closed behind her, but not with the resounding slam she wanted. Moving swiftly across the room, she loomed over Booth who was sitting behind his desk. "Why didn't you call me and tell me that you were shot."

"Shot?" Booth stared at Brennan and shook his head vigorously. "I wasn't shot. Who told you I was shot?"

Suddenly confused, Brennan moved around the desk and raked her eyes over his chest and arms. Not seeing anything, she moved closer and looked behind him to see if there was any evidence of hurt. "Clark said you were shot . . . Where . . ."

Annoyed with Clark, Booth stood up forcing Brennan to take a step back. "I wasn't shot." Pulling up his shirt, Booth removed a bandage and showed her a graze along his side. "It barely grazed me. It didn't even bleed that much. I've done worse shaving . . . It did ruin my shirt and jacket though. It's a good thing I keep spare shirts in my cabinet."

Speechless, Brennan leaned over and stared intently at the minor injury on his right side. "Maybe I misunderstood Clark . . . still you were hurt and you should have called me and told me."

Placing the bandage back on, Booth lowered his shirt and stuffed the hem back into his pants. "I didn't call you because it's nothing to worry about. You would have seen it this evening when I came home."

Crossing her arms against her breasts, Brennan made a decision that she had been debating for the last few weeks. "I'm going to start working with you again Booth. Clark is not experienced enough to back you up properly and that endangers your life . . . I thought about it and . . . yes, there is a remote possibility that I could be responsible for your death while I'm your partner, but you need proper back up and without it that certainty rises. At least if I am with you, I can try to assure your safety. Clark is still learning and he isn't familiar with weapons and he isn't versatile in self-defense like I am. He's brilliant, but you need me as your partner Booth."

Surprised that Brennan had changed her mind and was now his partner again, Booth rubbed his side where the bandage was hidden. "Well Bones . . . Clark did the best he could, but like you said, he doesn't have the experience you do. He tried, but he isn't you."

Slowly nodding her head, Brennan stepped closer and placed her arms around him. "When Clark told me that you'd been shot . . . it worried me."

Holding her in his embrace, Booth smiled. "I'll bet."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. I appreciate it.


	95. Chapter 95

(After the Beginning in the End)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Clark was grateful to be back at work doing the thing he loved the most, identifying ancient remains. While he worked with Brennan on a mummy that had been found in China, he noticed that Brennan seemed to be less tense than she had been for the last month or so. "I liked working with Agent Booth, but I'm glad you're doing that now."

Carefully moving her gloved finger over a hole located in the chest cavity of the mummy, Brennan decided that the damage looked deliberate. "Yes, he is an exemplary teacher when it comes to investigating, but he does require proper backup. If you ever wish to aide law enforcement in the field, I recommend that you learn how to shoot a gun properly and you should consider taking self-defense classes. Those skills could serve to protect you and your partner."

He considered what she said and decided it couldn't hurt. "Yeah, that might be a good idea. Even if I don't work with law enforcement that much it still might be useful when I'm on digs or something."

The damage to the mummy quite extensive, Brennan removed her gloves. "I think someone deliberately damaged this mummy. Perhaps a grave robber . . . I think an MRI would aide us in our research since we aren't allowed to alter the mummy in any way. We may be able to determine why this was damaged this way."

"Alright." Clark moved around the table and looked at the damaged chest area. "I hate it when we find desecrated remains. No respect . . . that's just so awful."

Brennan agreed. "Yes and there is also the fact that if there was something of value in the mummy, it's gone now. I suppose we should be grateful the remains weren't completely destroyed by whoever did this."

Before she left, Clark brought up something he'd heard from Daisy. "Are you going to be part of the Maluku dig? Daisy says she's been made an offer and she's waiting to see if you're going to accept the offer you received before she makes her decision."

After she threw her gloves in the bio-hazzard box, Brennan turned to face Clark. "No, I have decided that Christine is too young to be separated from me and she'd much too young to go on a dig. The Director of the Maluku Dig seems to think it might lead to a groud breaking discovery, but I must put the well being of my child first."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jesse had the night off and was out for the evening which was fine with Booth. While Brennan fed Christine, Booth finished cooking his marinara sauce and poured the eggless noodles in the pot of boiling water. "So how ya doing with that mummy? Find anything cool?"

Her child a little fussy, Brennan pulled her from the high chair and placed Christine on her lap. Carefully, she scooped up a little strained pears onto the spoon and was successful getting the little girl to eat it. "The chest cavity has been damaged, but it isn't recent. It was probably done not too long after the mummy was interred. Clark is going to do a series of MRI's and then Hodgins will try to take swabs of the interior of the cavity. I'm very grateful that the Chinese government is willing to share one of their Tarim Basin mummies with the Jeffersonian. DNA tests have been done on several male individuals in the past and it was found that they belonged to a haplogroup that is widely distributed throughout Eurasia."

While she continued to lecture him on the possible ancestry of the Tarim Basin mummies, Booth fought to keep his eyes from glazing over. When she paused for a breath, Booth thought that was good time to change the subject. "Yeah . . . that sounds very interesting Bones. Very cool . . . oh, hey, Parker will be here next weekend for the summer. I talked to Jesse and he's okay watching over both the kids while we're at work. I told him we might go somewhere for a couple of weeks and he said if we do he might go visit him mother . . . I told him we still haven't decided if we're going anywhere yet and we're still talking about it . . . um, do you want to go somewhere?"

Christine was full and didn't want any more dinner. "I'm going to go give Christine a bath and put in her crib. She's tired."

"I'll wait and serve dinner when you come back." He was puzzled why Brennan didn't want to talk about going away from vacation, but he'd let it go for now. "I bought that banana cake that you like so much for dessert."

"Thank you." As she left the kitchen, Brennan turned back to look at her husband. "And thank you for cooking dinner. I know it was my turn . . ."

Waving his spoon, Booth smiled. "That's alright. I wanted to use that wedge of Parmigiano Reggiano you bought me. It will go great with the marinara sauce." He watched her leave the room with Christine and pondered what was going on.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After they'd eaten, Booth moved the dirty dishes to the dish washer while Brennan got their dessert ready. She'd barely eaten dinner and he was starting to worry that something was seriously wrong.

Settled back at the table, Booth decided to find out what was going on. "Since you won't tell me, I'm going to ask . . . what's wrong? You've barely talked to me this evening and you hardly ate dinner. Are you mad at me about something? If you are you have to tell me because mind reading isn't something I do very well."

She knew she'd have to explain what was going on, but she wasn't sure how to explain it. The plates of cake in her hand, she carried them over to the table and sat down. Handing Booth his piece, Brennan placed her plate down on the table and stared at the cake. "Dad came by the Lab this afternoon."

Since she didn't say anything else, Booth knew she was upset with her father. "Want to talk about it?"

Slowly nodding her head, Brennan finally looked up. "He wanted to know why he wasn't being allowed to babysit Christine . . . He said that he thought he was going to be our backup sitter, but we haven't called him in weeks and he wants to know why . . . I told him that we have a live-in baby sitter and . . . he seemed to be affronted. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I thought he should know the truth. Our baby needs to be protected and I felt that she needed the services of someone like Jesse. I also can't trust my father to take care of my . . . our daughter. He abandoned me and there are obviously no guarantees that he wouldn't do that to her in the future . . . I upset him and . . ."

"Aw, Bones." He placed his hand over her hand and squeezed it lightly. "Bones your Dad is trying to be here for you and I know it's tough to let him . . . Look, ultimately who we allow to babysit our baby is up to us and he needs to accept that." He actually liked Max and he felt that Brennan was too tough on him, but Max wasn't his father and he couldn't make Brennan do anything she didn't want to do. It would be his ass if he tried and he wasn't going to ruin what he had for Max or anyone else. On the other hand, maybe he could help his wife become more comfortable around her father. "Maybe we could invite Max over more often for dinner. That way you and he could get to know each other better and he can see his granddaughter more. Parker loves Max. We could have some barbeques this summer. Invite Max and some of our friends . . . maybe some of those squints of yours . . . what do you think?"

Brennan loved that Booth was on her side. She'd never had a lot of friends and besides being her husband, he was her greatest friend. He and Angela were always there for her and she appreciated it. "Yes, maybe we can do those things . . . It's not that I want to distrust Max, Booth. It's just that . . . it's hard to forget what happened to me after my family abandoned me and . . . it's hard to forgive."

"Hey, Bones. You know about my family, so don't expect me to judge." Her sadness made him sad and he wanted her to be as happy as she could be. "I agree it is hard to forgive. I've never forgiven my old man for what he did to me, but . . . Max isn't like my old man, he was . . ."

"A bank robber? A murderer?" Brennan knew Booth hated his father and deep down, she hated him too. The thought of her husband being at the mercy of an abuser made her blood run cold. She just found it odd that he was so forgiving of her father. "Your father was a barber and mine was a bank robber and a murderer and yet you hate your father and you like mine."

He released her hand and picked up his fork. "Yeah, well Max broke the law and he did some bad things, but he never raised a hand to you. You told me that until you were fifteen, your home life was great. Your Dad did science experiments with you and your Mom took you to a couple of concerts and they did right by you. My old man treated me like a punching bag when he remembered I existed, so yeah, I don't have a problem with Max . . . but, I'm on your side, Bones. If you don't want to have anything to do with Max then that's your choice . . . if he was my father, I'd give him a chance . . . I'm just saying . . . it's up to you and I'll back you all the way."

She really didn't want to shut her father completely out of her life. "I haven't talked about vacation with you because . . . because Max has invited us to go on a cruise with him. He will pay for everything . . . Our baby is too young to go on a cruise Booth and I don't want to be away from her for two weeks."

Now he knew why she wouldn't talk about vacation earlier. "No a cruise is out. Rebecca would never allow me to take Parker on a cruise. He gets sea sick in row boats or at least he did that one time a few years ago . . . Just tell him no and if you want him to go on vacation with us that's fine. We'll just pick somewhere to drive to. Just tell me what you want to do."

As he cut off a slice of this cake, Brennan watched him smile at her. "Thank you Booth." She reached over and wiped a crumb from his face after he placed the piece of cake in his mouth.

His mouth full, Booth answered anyway. "You're welcome." Well, she assumed that's what he said.

Ooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	96. Chapter 96

(After 'The Beginning in the End')

Thank you fore reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Parker stared in puzzlement at his father. "We're going to Cleveland, Ohio for vacation? . . . okay."

Amused, Booth reached over and ruffled his son's hair. "Don't say it like that Bud . . . We're going to visit the 'Rock and Roll Hall of Fame'. Angela's Dad was inducted in 2004. Don't you think it would be cool to see the exhibits and some of the cool stuff they have there?"

The boy knew his father loved rock and roll and it did sound like it would be fun. "Oh yeah . . . that does sound cool Dad."

Brennan wanted Parker to understand that they planned to visit several museums too. "We can also visit the NASA Glenn Visitor Center. It's in Cleveland too." Booth would get to see the museum of his dreams and she'd get to see something interesting too.

His excitement rising, Parker turned to look at Brennan. "Oh boy he was an astronaut."

She loved Parker's enthusiasm for science. "Yes and we also plan to drive to Wapakoneta which is also in Ohio. We want to visit the Armstrong Air and Space Museum."

Booth thought their vacation plans were pretty cool. "And we might go see other things too. We haven't decided yet. Also, we're going to stay in hotels which is pretty nice and we'll try to make sure they have a pool. Doesn't that sound awesome?"

"It does sound awesome, Dad." His eyes twinkling brightly, Parker leaned forward on his chair. "When are we going?"

Happy that the boy was excited, Booth glanced at Brennan then back at his son. "We're going to go in three weeks. Bones and me have to wrap up some stuff at work first . . . oh and Max is going with us."

Puzzled, Parker cocked his head to the side. "Really? I thought it was just going to be us."

Clearly his enthusiasm had diminished and that worried Brennan. "Don't you want Max to come with us? He is very knowledgeable about the space program and . . ." She stopped talking and wondered what she was missing.

Slowly nodding his head, Parker nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. He can come . . . hey can I play video games on the big TV downstairs Dad? I don't have to go to bed for another hour."

Moving his arm from around Brennan, Booth stood up. "You sure can . . . I'll play with you for a little while." Booth thought he'd use the time to find out why Parker didn't want Max on the vacation with them.

After Booth and Parker left the room, Brennan stared at the darkened television over the fireplace and decided that if her step-son didn't want Max along on their vacation, she would tell Max he couldn't come. Parker was a child and she didn't want to ruin his time with his father. She decided to check with Booth later and see if she had misinterpreted what was going on. She knew she had difficulty discerning body language, but it did seem like the boy had been disappointed to hear that her father was going to join them.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After a few games with Parker, after lights were out, doors and windows checked, Booth moved upstairs and found Brennan in their bedroom. Poking his head in the room, Booth smiled at his wife. "I'll just check on the kids and be right back."

Brennan looked up from her laptop and smiled. "Alright." Closing the lid, she placed it on the nightstand and moved off of the bed. Collecting a pair of shorts and one of Booth's old t-shirts, she walked over to the bathroom, entered the room and turned on the water in the bathtub.

While she was stripping her clothes, Brennan heard Booth enter the bedroom and close the door behind him. As she stepped into the tub, she saw her husband lean on the doorframe and watch her settle in the tub. "Would you like to join me?"

Quickly removing his clothes, Booth moved over to the tub and settled in the large tub behind her. "Parker is excited about the trip."

Turning, Brennan moved so she could face him. "Was I correct in assuming he doesn't want Max to come with us?"

He had planned to ease into that part of the conversation, but he should have realized that wasn't going to happen. "Yeah . . . he's just a kid, Bones. He wants this to just be a vacation for our family and no one else, but I reminded him that Max is his grandfather now and he is part of the family."

"Booth, if Parker doesn't want Max to come a long then we can accommodate him." She watched Booth closely to see what his reaction would be. She wanted Parker to be happy and she wanted Booth to understand that fact.

With a flip of a switch, the jets came on in the tub and with it a water massage for Booth's aching muscles. "I think we should have Max come with us. He is family and he's trying his best to connect with you and the baby. Once we're on vacation, I think Parker will see that Max won't be in the way . . . Parker doesn't have any contact with my father and Rebecca's father is in bad health. I think it would be a good thing to add Max to our family. Right now, Parker just has his mother, me and you, Christine, Pops, Jared and Rebecca's parents and some second cousins he's never met. That's a small family. It's kind of sad that he doesn't have any cousins and Jared . . . well, let's not talk about him . . . I think . . ."

"Alright Booth." She moved closer and settled between his legs. "Now, I would prefer to stop talking about Max and our extended family and . . . "She kissed him and smiled. "I like the jets."

A leer on his face, Booth returned her kiss. "Oh, I do too."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

He met her at the Royal Diner for a midmorning coffee. "Hey Tempe." While he settled on his chair, their waitress took his order and left. "It's nice. You inviting me for coffee. Thanks."

After she sipped her coffee, Brennan placed her cup down on the table. "Booth and I have decided to take a vacation in Ohio. We plan to visit a few museums and then perhaps drive to Shanksville, Pennsylvania so that we may visit the Flight 93 National Memorial. Booth has been there before, but he'd like Parker to see it."

Disappointed, Max nodded his head. "So the cruise is out . . . how come? I offered to pay for everyone."

Brennan glanced at the window and noticed a passerby that looked remarkably like Jared hurry by. Since he and Padme were supposed to be India visting Padme's grandparents she dismissed him from her mind and turned back towards her father. "Parker gets seasick and Rebecca would never allow him to go. Booth thought it would be nice to take Parker to the 'Rock and Roll Hall of Fame' and to two museums in the area. We plan to drive. Booth thinks it will make it more of an adventure and we can wing it as we go. He doesn't want our plans to be rigid just in case something more interesting catches our eye."

"Okay, I see." Marge placed a cup of coffee and a plate that contained a slice of apple pie on the table before him. After she left Max picked up his fork. "I hope you have a nice time. It sounds like fun."

She heard the sadness in his voice and it moved her to place her hand over his left hand. "Booth and I would like you to come with us."

Surprised, Max quickly swallowed his bite of pie. "Really . . . that's great Honey. Yeah, I'd like that." A sudden thought made him pause. "Is that Jesse guy coming with us?"

Brennan shook her head. "No. He plans to go visit his mother while we're gone."

Relieved, Max smiled. "Hey, just let me know when we're going and I'll be ready . . . oh, and when we stay in hotel rooms Parker can stay with me. That will give you and Booth a little more alone time."

"Christine will be with us." Brennan sipped her coffee before it cooled too much.

A gleam in his eye, Max smiled. "I know, but she's a baby and she'll be asleep a lot. That's what baby's do and if you want to, she can stay in my hotel room. I'm a pretty good babysitter."

Not sure what Booth would think of that, Brennan shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what Booth would think of that. I'll have to ask him. He's very protective."

"I know." Max was well aware of Booth's guard dog skills. "I'm just offering."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	97. Chapter 97

Thank you for reveiwing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

He waited patiently in the lobby of the Hoover for his brother to arrive. The look on Seeley's face when he left the elevator and approached the desk was amusing and Jared laughed. "Hey big brother, how ya doing?"

Once he was close enough to talk in a normal voice, Booth nodded his head. "Good . . . I thought you were in India."

"What no hug for your little brother?" Jared held his arms open wide and waited.

Even though they had their differences, Booth still loved him. He stepped forward, placed his arms around Jared and hugged him. Once that was done, he stepped back. "Why aren't you in India?"

Since this was a conversation he wanted in a more private setting, Jared motioned towards the front doors. "Take a walk with me. I want to talk to you."

Suspicious of his brother's motives, Booth moved towards the doors. "Sure, why not?"

After they left the Hoover, Booth turned right and started walking towards the Royal Diner. "Let's go get a cup of coffee. I could use one."

Silently following his brother, Jared braced himself for the coming storm.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After they'd settled at a table at the back of the diner and their cups of coffee had been placed in front of them, Jared cleared his throat. "Padme is still there, in India I mean . . . I came back early because I have a job now and I start tomorrow."

"Glad to hear it." Booth had been worried about his brother. The man had been living off of his savings and he knew he had to be running out of money. He also knew that his brother and Padme had been staying at her parent's house to save money, but sooner or later that would have to end.

Nervously, Jared sipped some of his coffee, added some sugar in the brew and tasted it again. Satisfied he placed his cup back down. "I'm going to be working as an investigator for a law firm, Smith, Smith and Gilbert here in town. I tried to get into the police academy, but I have a dishonorable and they won't take me."

There was no use dwelling on Jared's past especially since his dishonorable discharge from the Navy had happened because he wanted to save Booth's life when he'd been kidnapped by the Gravedigger. "Sounds like a good job to me. I'm glad to hear it."

"Yeah, thanks." Unable to help himself, he cleared his throat and squirmed on his chair which made Booth nervous. "It's like this. Padme's parents want us to move out and I don't have the cash to move anywhere else. Padme has her job, but you know teacher's pay sucks and she has bills and it really is expensive to rent around here and well . . ."

Jared was family and Booth knew you did things for family, but Booth was also married and he couldn't make decisions that might affect Brennan without her input. "Look, let me talk to Bones and see if it'll be okay for you guys to move in with us for a few weeks. Of course, I have a nanny living with us and Parker is staying the summer so I don't have any bedrooms left, but you and Padme could move into my man cave or you could move into Bones' office downstairs. She uses it as an office, but it has a daybed and Jesse has used it twice when Pops has stayed with us for a few days. He says it's pretty comfortable. The room is in the basement next to the laundry room . . . anyway I have to talk to Bones first since this would affect her too."

He'd been hopeful that his brother would make the offer and yet he was surprised he'd done it. Jared picked up his cup of coffee and smiled. "Thanks. It would only be for a month or two. You know how expensive it is to rent around here and the deposits are ridiculous. Once I have that saved we'll move out."

He held up his hand and reminded his brother. "I said I have to talk to Bones first Jared. She has to agree to it. I'll talk to her today and then I'll call you."

"Thanks, Seeley." He was embarrassed, but his brother needed to come through, after all he did save his life. "I'll wait for your phone call."

Worried about her reaction, Booth dreaded talking to Brennan about Jared, but his brother needed him. _Just once, I'd like Jared to handle his own shit. Fuck!_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Taking the bull by the horns, Booth visited Brennan in her office as soon as he had some free time. Not sure how she was going to react, he brought her a coffee and an apple fritter as a peace offering.

Surprised to see him, Brennan glanced at her watch. "We're going to lunch in an hour . . . or has that changed?"

As he placed the coffee and fritter on her desk, Booth leaned over and kissed her. "May not be able to have lunch with you after all. I have a meeting at noon and it looks like it might be a work lunch. I thought I'd come over and talk to you if you have the time."

"Yes of course." In need of some caffeine, Brennan sipped some of the coffee. The fritter looked tasty and she was a little hungry so she picked it up and nibbled a corner. "Very good. Thank you Booth."

Pleased that she was happy with his offering, he licked his lips. "Um . . . Jared is in town."

Her eyebrows arching up, Brennan swallowed her bite of pastry. "Oh . . . I thought I'd seen him when I was at the Diner this morning when I had coffee with Max. I thought he was in India."

Unable to put it off, Booth broke the news. "He came back early. Padme is still there visiting her grandparents. He got a new job. He's going to be working for Smith, Smith and Gilbert as an investigator."

Pleased to hear the news, Brennan smiled. "Good for him. It's about time he found a job. I know he's been living with Padme's parents, but these trips to India and just her salary to support the both of them seems rather a bit of foolishness to me."

"Her grandparents payed for the trip this time." Booth thought it was stupid too, but Jared wasn't known for wise decision making. "Um . . . anyway he came to see me this morning and he asked me for a favor." Booth held up his hand as if to ward off Brennan's protests even though she hadn't moved or said anything. "Wait, let me explain . . . yeah, he uh . . . Padme's parents want him and Padme to move out soon and since he doesn't have a place of his own, he was wondering if he could stay with us for a few weeks . . . just until he has enough money saved up for a deposit for an apartment and utilities. Padme is going to pay the first month's rent, but she has student loans and her car note and she isn't floating in cash either."

The idea of her brother-in-law living in her house sounded like a terrible idea since she didn't like him, but he was family and since it was only for a few weeks then it didn't seem nice to turn him and her sister-in-law away. "Well, if it is only for a few weeks . . . where will they sleep? We can't make Jesse move out. He's living in the downstairs guest bedroom and Parker is here for the summer and needs his bedroom."

Relieved that Brennan was okay with the favor, Booth crossed his legs. "Well, I thought they could either sleep in the man cave or . . . in your office."

Brennan stared at Booth and weighed their options. "Alright. We do owe him a favor as he did help rescue you from harm . . . They may stay in my office. Jesse says the daybed is comfortable and there is the half bath between the man-cave and my office for convenience. They can use the bathroom on the main floor for showers . . . Are we still going on vacation?"

Feeling like a fool, Booth blushed. "I didn't think about that . . . I don't know . . . We made plans and I don't want to disappoint Parker or Christine."

Quickly coming to a decision, Brennan leaned forward. "I think we should go, Booth. They can watch over our house for the two weeks we're gone. Jared is an honest man . . . irresponsible, but honest."

His gaze on the partially uneaten fritter, Booth sighed. "Okay, I guess it'll be alright. Damn . . . I guess I'll tell him that they can move in for a few weeks. I want them out by the end of the month though. Jared is the kind of guy that will take the whole ruler if you give him an inch."

Her trust rather weak in Jared, Brennan decided that family obligations trumped dislike. "I don't really like Jared since he has used you so much in the past . . . Since he almost cost you your job at the FBI I would think what he did to save you was ample payback not to mention a family obligation. Once we do this favor for him, I will consider our obligations to him paid in full."

Grateful that Brennan was so considerate, Booth smiled. "Thanks Bones. You're the best. I know you don't like him, so I appreciate that you're willing to put up with his shit."

Brennan stood up and moved around the desk. As her husband stood up, she placed her arms around him. "I'm doing this for you, Booth, not Jared. I would do anything for you and this will just be a minor inconvenience."

His visit over he knew he needed to get back to the Hoover. "I got to go. My meeting starts in thirty minutes." Kissing her, Booth smiled at the dreamy look on her face. "Thanks Bones."

After he left her office, Brennan sat down and finished her coffee and apple fritter. _I hope Jared isn't using Booth again._

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. I appreciate it.


	98. Chapter 98

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had booked two rooms at The Westin Cleveland Downtown hotel. While researching hotels in Cleveland, she'd found out it was just a nine minute walk from the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and it had an exercise room and a steak house restaurant which would suit both Booth and her Father. The rooms were a little costly, but she reasoned that Booth didn't need to know that. She'd volunteered to book their rooms and she was determined to make sure they stayed in pleasant rooms while away from home.

Once they arrived at the hotel and they were settled in their rooms, Parker opened the connecting door between their rooms and pounded on the door rather loudly. Amused, Brennan opened the door and smiled as the boy rushed past her. "Boy these rooms are really nice they have a bedroom and a little living room and a big 55 inch TV and the bathroom is awesome and this is probably the nicest hotel room I've ever stayed in and Oh boy . . . you got the same stuff we do. This so cool."

Booth was sitting in the small sitting room checking out the cable channels on the large screen TV while Parker ran around the room checking out the amenities and comparing it to what was in his and Max's room. Impressed with the cable selection, Booth turned the television off. "Bones . . . these are really nice rooms, but you could have found a cheaper hotel."

Christine in her arms, Brennan pointed at the heavenly crib set up in the room. "Booth we're on vacation and this way we can have Christine in her own bed in her own room and yet we'll be just a few feet away from her. It's worth it for the peace of mind."

Determined not to worry about the cost, Booth stood up and looked out of the picture window. "Okay, I get it . . . thanks."

His clothes now in the dresser of his room, Max entered his daughter's room and clapped his hands together. "Okay, I think we should go eat dinner."

Turning to face his father-in-law, Booth smiled. "That sounds like a great idea. I can hear Parker's rumbling stomach from here."

"Daaaaaad." Embarrassed, Parker shook his head in denial. "My stomach isn't doing that."

"Hmm, I must have heard something else. Well, if you're not hungry, I guess we can stay here while Max and Bones go eat dinner." Booth sat down and picked up the television remote.

Alarmed, Parker raced over to where Brennan was standing. "Bones I do want to go to dinner it's just that my stomach isn't doing what Dad says its doing."

Her free hand on Parker's shoulder, Brennan assured him. "I think your father is teasing you, Parker. His stomach has been grumbling for several minutes now, so I know he won't skip dinner tonight."

"Hey!" Booth stood up and strode over to where Brennan was standing. Pulling her against him, careful not to squish his daughter, Booth whispered in her ear. "We could let Max take the kids to dinner and we could order room service. He'd love to babysit the kids. It'd give him a chance to spoil them."

Her lips seeking his lips, Brennan kissed him. "No, I don't think we should do that."

A little disappointed that his plan had been shot down, Booth released her and clapped his hands together. "Okay dinner it is. Maybe we can walk around downtown afterward and see what's interesting."

Eager to leave, Parker raced to the door. "When are we going to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, Dad?"

After he reached the door, Booth held it open for Brennan and their daughter and then Max who followed them out the door into the hallway. "Tomorrow Parker. We're going tomorrow."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After dinner, they'd strolled around the area for a while and once Christine started to act cranky, they returned to the hotel. Max opted to stay in the lounge and enjoy a cup of coffee before he retired for the evening. Once they were in their rooms, Parker settled in front of the TV in his and Max's room and used the Play station that was available.

"Parker, I'm going to keep the door open until Max comes back and then I'll close the door." Booth leaned into the connecting bedroom and stared at his son. "You need me, just call out."

A little wave of his hand the only acknowledgment he gave, Parker immersed himself in the game he was playing.

Christine now settled in the crib, Brennan sat on the sofa and waited for Booth to join her. "She was just tired, Booth. She fell asleep as soon as she was laid in the crib."

Happy to hear that their baby was alright, Booth sat down next to his wife and yawned. "The poor baby. We probably shouldn't have gone anywhere on vacation. She's too young to travel."

Her hand on Booth's thigh, Brennan leaned against him with his arm comfortably draped across her shoulders. "No that wouldn't have been fair to Parker. She's alright . . . Are you having fun? I want you to have fun too."

"I am definitely having fun." Booth stared at the black screen on the TV and yawned once more. "This is nice. Just remember I want you to have a good time too. If you get tired and or want to cut down on our itinerary, just say so. I don't want you going back home exhausted or anything. This is a vacation. We can go to the two museums here in Cleveland and maybe find a cheaper hotel with a pool and just stay put. We can veg. That would be fine with me."

She considered his offer and shook her head. "No, I'd like to do what we planned. I want Parker to have a memorable vacation with you and I don't think our plans are too grandiose. Of course, once we've been to all three museums, perhaps we could find a hotel and stay for a few days and relax before we drive to Pennsylvania. Of course Parker is a child and he might find that boring, so that may not be possible."

"Eh, as long as it has a pool, Parker would be fine." Booth was tired and yawned again. He'd driven the entire trip to Cleveland after a grueling week of long hours at work and found his eyes growing heavy. "I think I'm going to go lie down for a while. Wake me up when Max comes back and we can watch a movie or something."

Ooooooooooooooo

The bedroom was dark and the only light in the room came from the window. A little groggy, Booth looked to his left and saw Brennan sleeping next to him. Slowly, he moved off of the bed and once he was up he checked his watch. The time being 1:14 surprised him. After he took care of business in the bathroom, he walked over to the sitting room and checked on Christine. Staring at her sleeping form, Booth smiled and wondered how he'd managed to get so lucky to have such a great family.

His mouth was dry and he needed something to drink. Grateful for their foresight, he moved over to the fridge and removed a bottle of water. They had stopped at a convenience store before they'd checked into the hotel, so their fridge contained water, juice, milk, beer, some apples and oranges and a bag of grapes. Booth had also bought some chips and some candy bars which were located on top of the fridge.

Moving over to the couch, Booth sat down and realized that he felt a little warm. His hand on his forehead, Booth thought his skin was a little too warm to be normal, but since he didn't have a thermometer it was hard to tell if he had a fever or not. _Damn it! Just what I need._ _I better not be getting sick_.The last two weeks had been grinding and he'd put in a lot of long hours working a Credit Union robbery and a kidnapping. Four days before they had left for vacation he'd had to interview a Credit Union employee who had been shot during the robbery. The victim had been in serious condition in the hospital and now Booth was worried that he'd picked up a virus or something while he was there.

Disgusted that he might be getting sick, Booth finished drinking his bottle of water and moved back into the bedroom. After he stepped out of his pants and removed his shirt, he moved the cover back and slipped into bed. Once he was settled, he felt Brennan move over and drape her arm across his chest.

"Are you alright?"

His hand rubbing her hand, Booth whispered. "Yeah . . . I think so . . . Did we bring a thermometer?"

A little alarmed with his question, Brennan sat up and placed her hand on Booth's forehead. "You're a little warm, but it's hard to tell if you have a fever since this room is chilly right now." Sliding off the bed, Brennan rummaged in one of her bags and returned with a thermometer. "Here put this under your tongue."

As he slid it in his mouth, Booth heard a beep start to emanate from the digital thermometer. After a while, it trilled and Brennan removed it from his mouth. "You don't have a fever Booth . . . I think you're just tired Booth. You've barely slept more than four hours each day for the last five days and then you drove six and half hours to get us here. You should have let me drive. You're exhausted."

Relieved that he didn't have a fever, Booth handed the thermometer back to Brennan and watched her wipe it with an alcohol wipe and place it back in her bag. "It's okay . . . Tired I can handle. I was afraid I picked up a virus at the hospital."

Returning to bed, Brennan moved over so she was aligned with his body, her head on his shoulder. "You work so hard, Booth. Sometimes you don't get enough rest and you definitely don't drink enough water. I think it's a good thing we came on this vacation."

His eyes now closed, Booth muttered. "It's nice not having to worry about late night phone calls."

"I agree." Brennan yawned. "We could all use some rest."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Not much happening.


	99. Chapter 99

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I really don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The room cool and pleasant, Booth woke and stretched his arms only to find he was alone in bed. Rolling over to his side, Booth saw the time on the clock on the nightstand and realized that Brennan had let him sleep in. Rested, he moved to the edge of the bed and flexed his toes preparing for the stinging pain when he stood up. Once he was standing, he grabbed a t-shirt and jeans from the dresser along with a pair of socks and underwear and hobbled into the bathroom where he took a quick shower.

Awake and presentable, Booth moved out of the bathroom, stopped by the dresser mirror to make sure his hair was alright and then left the room. The sitting room empty, Booth poked his head into Max's and Parker's bedroom and found it empty too. Not sure where to look for his family, he walked over to the door and found a note tapped over the peek hole.

_You needed your rest so I didn't disturb you. We're going to go to breakfast and then for a walk around downtown to see the sights. Don't worry, we'll see the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame with you this afternoon. We will be back at 11:30 so we can go to lunch together. Love Bones_

Disappointed that he wasn't with them, Booth decided that he'd just wait for them to come back before he ate. His stomach grumbling, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and a handful of grapes hoping it would tide him over until they came back for him.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The door opening noisily, Parker rushed into the room and right up to where Booth was sitting. "Dad, I'm glad you're up. As soon as we go to the bathroom we can go eat." Racing through the door into his hotel room, Parker shouted. "My eyeballs are floating."

Amused, Brennan sat down next to Booth while Max went to use the bathroom in their suite. "I see you look refreshed. You needed the sleep, Booth."

After he kissed her, Booth took Christine from his wife's arms, kissed the baby's cheek and settled her on his lap. "I do feel pretty good. Thanks for letting me sleep. It was nice. It's not often that I get to sleep until ten. Where did you guys . . ."

Racing back in to the room, Parker threw himself on the couch next to his father. "After lunch we get to go to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. I can't wait. Angela's Dad's car is there. Grandpa Max says it's called the Exterminator which is cool."

While Parker told Booth about where they'd been, Brennan walked into Max's bedroom and the over to the bathroom since her bathroom was being used. Once she was done, she reentered her suite and found her father sitting on the couch talking to Booth.

"Would you like to go eat lunch?" Surprised that Booth hadn't ordered room service when he woke up, Brennan picked up her purse.

Immediately standing, Booth laughed. "Are you kidding me? I'm starving. I had some grapes earlier, but that's hardly a meal." Striding across the room, Booth opened the door. "I'm getting the biggest steak they have . . . oh and loaded mash potatoes and bread . . . I need bread . . . and maybe a salad because well, I should probably eat something green. That goes for you too Parker."

"Aw Dad."

Following his family out of the room, Max closed the door behind him making sure it was locked.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The museum had been everything Booth had hoped it would be and more. They spent a few hours seeing every exhibit and Parker had enjoyed himself immensely. Brennan and Max had followed behind Booth and Parker and watched how excited the father and son had been during the tour. Brennan had used the opportunity to study Booth since he was her favorite subject and Max had been slightly bored, but determined not to show it. This was his opportunity to be with his daughter and granddaughter and if he'd been asked to look at a pile of dirt for a few hours he'd have done it if it meant he was in the company of his family.

After they left the museum, Booth checked his phone and googled sites to see while they walked back to the hotel. "Hey Bones, they have a Natural History Museum here in town and a Museum of Art plus they have a Great Lakes Science Center. Choose and we'll go get my truck and drive over to see it. Maybe we can visit the others tomorrow."

Surprised that Booth was willing to go to a science museum, Brennan smiled at him in appreciation. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Booth. Let's go to the Science Center today and the other museums tomorrow."

As they passed an alley on 9th street, a rough looking stranger stepped closer to sidewalk and waved a gun at the family. "Stop right there."

Placing himself between the gunman and his family, Booth held up his hand. "We're not looking for trouble."

"Good I don't want any either." The gunman held out his free hand. "Throw your wallet over here and we'll all be fine."

Slowly, Booth pulled his FBI badge out of his pants pocket, folded it open and tossed it on the ground at the feet of the would-be robber. "Might reconsider, Sport."

Wary, the gunman glanced at the badge. "You're a cop?"

His arms loose by his side, facing the man, Booth nodded his head. "FBI. I'm giving you a chance to walk away. Take it."

Afraid for Parker and Christine, Brennan moved a step back and pulled Parker behind her. Max, aware that the gunman wasn't watching him, slowly removed a pistol from his jacket pocket and moved his hand down his side so the gun was aimed at the ground. Once Parker was safely behind Brennan and his granddaughter was partially hidden by Brennan moving sideways, Max stepped closer to Booth, also placing his body between his daughter and the gunman.

Impatient, the gunman waved his gun side to side. "I don't care if you're J. Edgar Hoover, throw your wallet over here . . . NOW!" His glance flicking towards Max, he grinned. "Throw your wallet over here too old man."

Not sure the gunman might not kill or hurt him or his family for just the hell of it, Booth made a decision. Slowly, he pulled out his wallet and threw it on the ground, firmly planting his feet on the ground. He decided that once the man leaned over to pick up the wallet he'd jump the guy and take the gun from him. After Max threw his wallet near Booth's wallet, the gunman squatted down to pick them up.

"I'm going to want your purse too." While the stranger picked up the wallets, Booth leaped towards the distracted man just as a shot rang out.

Not sure who had made the shot, Booth landed on gunman and wrestled the gun out of the stranger's hand. Once he had that, he moved to his feet and held the gun on the downed man. "Just lay there while I call the police, asshole."

His complexion pale, the would-be robber moved his hand across his chest and rested it over a spreading dark stain. "Why'd you shoot me? I just wanted the money. No one was going to get hurt . . . I just wanted money." Tears in his eyes, the gunman felt them slide down his cheeks. "Why?"

Oooooooooooooooo

The police had arrived on the scene rapidly just as Booth had called 911. Surprised, Booth assumed someone had called it in. Once the police had taken down Brennan's eye witness statement, Booth had urged her to go back to the hotel with the children. Parker was silent and that worried both Booth and Brennan. Christine's crying also worried them.

Max remained behind and gave his statement while Booth stood nearby. "The guy had a gun on us and he looked dangerous. After my son-in-law and I threw our wallets over to the man, he kept waving the gun and he threatened my daughter. My grandkids were in danger, so yeah I shot him. I didn't kill him though. I missed his heart on purpose."

Jotting down quick notes the Detective that had arrived on the scene made sure that he wrote down both Max's version and Booth's version of what had happened, both being nearly identical. "Holding up an FBI agent isn't the smartest thing to do I'll grant you." Detective Perry shook his head. "Okay, I've got your card so you can go for now. I'll need you to come down to the precinct tomorrow and give a formal statement . . . both of you."

His hand out, Booth shook the detective's hand. "We'll be there after breakfast . . . you don't need my wife do you?"

Slowly shaking his head, Perry placed his notebook in his jacket pocket. "Nah, that won't be necessary . . . I'm sorry your vacation has been messed up like this. I don't know what that guy was thinking. Holding you up in broad daylight where passing cars could see what was happening. It was stupid. The police were already on the way before you made your call. We had several 911 calls from people who drove by your family and saw what was happening."

"I was wondering why the police got here so fast." A slight smile on his face, Booth glanced at the street. "I guess we know why prisons are full."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	100. Chapter 100

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones, not even a little bit.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

When Booth entered his hotel room, he found his family sitting on the couch waiting for him. Max followed Booth into the room, closed the door firmly behind him, walked over to the fridge and removed a bottle of beer.

The look on his son's face very bleak, Booth moved closer to where they were sitting and knelt in front of his son. "Parker . . . "

Before Booth could say anything further Parker stood up, threw his arms around his father's neck and cried. "Please Dad, I want to go home."

Folding his arms around his son, Booth stood up with the boy in his arms, turned and sat down next to Brennan. "You want your mother?"

Tearfully, Parker buried his face in his father's shoulder. "No Dad, I just want to go back home. I don't like it here." Ten years old and Parker was very afraid. "Please Dad I want to go home."

His gaze now on Brennan, Booth noticed that she was nodding her head. "Okay Sport. We'll go home. I have to talk to the police tomorrow morning along with Grandpa Max, but after we're done we'll go back home . . . Is that okay?"

"Yes." Relieved that his father was going to take him away from Cleveland, Parker sniffed. "Thanks Dad."

Rubbing his back, Booth smiled at Brennan. "Sure Buddy. We can find things to do in Washington unless you want to go home to your mother . . . That's okay, Parker . . . if you want your Mom just tell me."

His crying under control, Parker pulled away from Booth's chest and stared at his father. "No Dad, I want to be with you. I just don't like it here."

Settling the boy on his lap, Booth smiled at him. "Okay, you can't help how you feel. After dinner we'll pack our bags and load up the truck. Just leave out a change of clothes so you can take a bath tonight . . . I think we'll order room service tonight and eat here."

Her free hand on Booth's knee, Brennan nodded her head. "Yes, that's an excellent suggestion. Parker I have several DVDs of your favorite movies in one of my bags. We can watch some of those after dinner."

Grateful that his father and step-mother were being so kind to him, Parker slid off of Booth's lap. "Thank you, Bones . . . I'm going to play some video games for a while if that's okay."

Glad that Parker was settled down, Brennan gave him a cheerful smile. "Of course, Parker. I'll call you when we're ready to eat."

His hand clutching Brennan's hand, Booth watched his little boy move into the room next door. Max done with his beer, tossed the empty bottle in the trash. "I'll go see if he wants me to play with him. I'm not too bad with some of the games even if I am old."

After Max left the room, Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan. "Thank you, Bones. I swear we have the worse luck when it comes to vacations."

"Well not all of them, but we have had eventful vacations together." Brennan returned his kiss. "Parker was so upset when we got back here. He was worried about you and Max, but I promised him that he could call you if you were gone too long. Seeing someone hold a gun on your family and then see someone shot is a lot for a ten year old boy to take in."

"Yeah, I don't know what to do about Max." Rubbing his forehead, Booth closed his eyes. "He's a convicted felon and he shouldn't even own a gun . . . I didn't mention that to the cops . . . He shouldn't have shot the guy. I had it handled . . . I'll be lucky if Rebecca ever lets me see Parker again after this mess . . . shit!"

Worried about her husband, Brennan gripped his hand. "This was hardly your fault, Booth. She can't blame you for what happened."

Snorting, Booth opened his eyes and stared at the fridge. "Oh believe me . . . this will definitely be my fault."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Their road trip back home uneventful, Booth pulled up in the driveway of his home and turned off the ignition. "Okay, Max, Parker . . . grab a bag and carry it into the house. Between the three of us we can unload the truck in just a few minutes. Bones don't worry about bags, just take care of Christine. I see Jared's and Padme's cars are gone so they must be at work."

After the SUV was unloaded, Booth moved into the kitchen and removed the bottles of beer and fruit from the cooler and placed them in the fridge.

"Booth can you come up here please?"

The tone of her voice caused him concern. Booth closed the lid on the cooler and moved quickly out of the kitchen, took the stairs two at a time and strode down the hallway to their bedroom. "What's up?" Pausing in the doorway, Booth found their bed unmade and some clothes that didn't belong to him or Brennan laying on the dresser. "What the hell?"

"It would appear that Jared and Padme have been using our room while we've been gone." Pulling on the sheets, Brennan removed them from the bed. "Apparently they weren't satisfied with the bed in my office. I'm not sure I like them using our bed, it seems wrong and . . ."

Furious, Booth helped Brennan remake the bed with clean sheets. "Satisfied my ass. You wait until they get back here . . . The nerve . . . ."

"Booth we weren't here, so I suppose they thought it would be okay." She wasn't happy that her and Booth's privacy had been invaded, but she didn't want Booth to do anything drastic either. Plumping the pillows she carefully laid them next to the headboard. "We will have to lay down some boundaries."

After he gathered up the dirty sheets, Booth carried them to the door. "I'll put these in the laundry . . . and forget boundaries. I'm going to go pack their bags. They're out of here tonight."

Concerned about Booth's temper, Brennan stepped over to where he was standing. "Booth they don't have anywhere to go."

"And whose fault is that Bones?" Booth tried to control his temper. "It sure isn't mine and it isn't yours." Turning he carried the sheets down the hallway towards the staircase. "Okay . . . They can stay until the end of the month like we planned, damn it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Surprised to find Booth's SUV in the driveway, Jared entered the house and called out. "Hey Seeley, what are you doing home?"

His arms across his chest, Booth sat on the couch and glared at his younger brother. "We had to come back early."

Booth's anger pretty plain to see, Jared moved to stand behind the couch facing Booth. "What's your problem?" A movement in the corner of his eye, Jared turned his head and saw his wife standing in the kitchen doorway watching him. The look on her face told him that he was about to get spanked by his big brother. "Okay . . . what did I do?"

His anger barely under control, Booth clinched his jaw momentarily. "You were sleeping in our bedroom while I was gone. The bed Brennan and I sleep in."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jared didn't see what the problem was. "It's not like you were using it. It's bigger that the one in Tempe's office. What's the harm?"

Slowly standing, Booth let his arms fall to the side. "The harm? You invaded my room, the room I share with my wife. I gave you a room to sleep in and you decided that wasn't good enough . . . you have to be out of here at the end of the month, no extensions."

Surprised, Jared held his hand up. "I can't afford to move out . . ."

"It's what I agreed to and it's what you have to live with." Booth was adamant. "You and Padme work. You have two pay checks coming in. The end of the month will give you four checks. Use them for a deposit on an apartment and utilities. It will be enough. Pay your bills first and you can afford it . . . you have to leave at the end of the month."

Extremely angry, Jared stepped around the couch and confronted his brother. "Apartments are expensive in the District. I was hoping we could stay for a couple of months."

Unsympathetic, Booth hooked his thumbs in his belt. "That's why Bones and I don't live in the District and we commute to work. Get real Jared. This is the real world. Make adjustments . . . pay your damn bills before you take trips to India . . . quit living off of people and grow up for God's sake."

Filled with rage, Jared stepped closer. "You're married to a rich woman, what adjustments have you made?"

Coldly, Booth shook his head. "I paid my bills before I got married. I always took care of Parker and my other obligations. Bones being rich doesn't have anything to do with this. I help pay for bills around here . . . you moved into my bedroom when I gave you a perfectly good place to stay. You upset Bones. You invaded her personal space and I can't have that. You have to leave at the end of the month. That's that."

"She never did like me." Jared shoved his hands in his pockets. "I guess she's more important to you than I am."

Slowly nodding his head, Booth agreed. "You're damn right she is. She and my kids are everything to me. They come first . . . always."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	101. Chapter 101

(After 'The Beginning in the End')

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

That evening, before Parker had a chance to talk to his mother, Booth called Rebecca. "Rebecca I need to talk to you."

_Oh God! I hate it when you begin a conversation like that . . . what's wrong now?_

Sitting at the dining room table with Brennan by his side, Booth cleared his throat. "Well first off, Parker is okay and so is everyone else, so don't get excited . . ."

_Excited? Seeley . . ._

"I just said don't get excited." Booth knew he was about to get his head handed to him. "Look, you know we drove to Cleveland to visit the Rock and Roll Hall of fame and while we were there someone tried to hold us up . . . but, no one was hurt okay?"

The silence deafening, Booth continued. "Some guy held a gun on us and Bones made sure Parker was behind her and out of the way. She did a great job of protecting him while I handled the situation . . . and Parker was a real champ while it was going on too."

_Seeley is Parker really okay?_

His eyes flicking over to the doorway leading down to the man cave, Booth sighed. "Yeah, he was just scared, so we left Cleveland and came back home early. I don't blame him for wanting to leave. I told him we'll find some fun things to do around here. He's downstairs playing a video game with Jared and Max . . . Look you need to know that Max shot the guy. He didn't kill him, but he did hurt him and Parker saw the whole thing."

_Seeley . . . I want to speak to my son. Now!_

"Okay, just give me a minute." Standing, Booth moved across the living room and over to the doorway leading downstairs. "Parker! Your Mom wants to talk to you."

Booth heard running steps and then clomps on the stairs. As soon as the boy appeared, Booth handed him his phone. "I told her about what happened in Cleveland. She just wants to make sure you're okay."

Taking the phone from his father, Parker smiled. "Mom, hi. No I'm okay . . . no, I am. Dad knocked the guy down and Grandpa Max shot him. I was scared and Dad said we could come back home and we did . . . I don't want to come home, Mom. You said I could stay with Dad for three weeks . . . Mom I want to stay . . . Mom please let me stay . . . Thank you . . . I love you Mom . . . okay." Parker turned and handed the phone back to Booth. "Boy she's mad."

Discouraged, Booth took the phone. "Yeah Rebecca."

_Seeley . . . Parker may stay for the three weeks._

Surprised, Booth sighed in relief. "Thanks . . . thanks."

_I don't think I want Parker around Max Keenan. He's a convicted felon and he certainly shouldn't have a gun to shoot anyone with._

Surprised, Booth turned his gaze upon Brennan. "How do you know Max is a convicted felon?"

_Believe it or not I can read. When he had his murder trial for the Deputy Director of the FBI it was in all of the papers and it was mentioned during the trial that he was a convicted felon. I'd rather Parker not have anything to do with the man. I know he's Temperance's father, but you and I both know he killed Deputy Director Kirby and got away with it. I know someone that works for Ms. Julian and he told me all about it._

Booth closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Okay, I'll handle it. Don't worry about it."

_Good . . . Seeley, I know it wasn't your fault and I'm glad you brought Parker back. I wouldn't have been very comfortable with him out of town._

The surprises kept coming. "Thanks. Yeah I knew Parker would be nervous if we stayed in Cleveland and that wouldn't have been right or fun for him, so that's why we came back home. We'll probably tour some of the monuments and the museums in the District and the zoo of course."

_Alright . . . Seeley, if Parker needs me let me know. Don't handle it, okay?_

"Sure, if he says he wants to come home I'll call you." Relieved that Rebecca was taking it so well, Booth started to wonder why. "I'll talk to you later.

_Bye._

Surprised about how calm Rebecca was, Booth ended the call and placed his phone on the table. "She took that too calmly. Somethings up."

"I'm equally surprised that she didn't demand Parker be brought to her." Brennan placed her hand on his arm. "She is acting out of character."

Exhaling deeply, Booth nodded his head. "Yeah and that has me worried."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Moving down to the man cave, Booth motioned towards Max. "Max I need to talk to you upstairs please." Once he was sure the man was going to do as he asked, Booth went back upstairs and waited with Brennan in the living room.

The look on the couple's face was all he needed to know that he was in trouble. Max walked over to the couch and sat down. "Okay, what's up?"

Both Booth and Brennan sat on the couch across the room and faced Max. "Max . . . I have to ask you to stay away from here for the next three weeks. Rebecca doesn't want Parker to be around you. Sorry."

A little shocked, Max placed his hand over his heart. "She's mad about the shooting isn't she? How is that my fault? The guy had a gun and he was threatening Tempe and the kids had to be protected."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth knew Max felt bad about being banished, but his hands were tied. "I'm sorry, Max. I have to do what Rebecca says. She's the custodial parent and she can keep me from seeing my son . . . or she can try anyway. It will just be for three weeks. Once he's back home you can come and visit Christine."

A little bitter, Max stood up. "Well thanks for that." Before he could move, Brennan stood up and walked over to where her father was standing. Her arms around him, Brennan kissed his cheek and released him. "Thank you Dad. Thank you for helping Booth in Cleveland and thank you for understanding about Parker. You are more than welcome to come back and visit when Parker isn't here."

Totally surprised about Brennan's kiss and invitation, Max smiled. "Sure Honey, just call me when I can come back . . . I know Parker's mother is just looking out for her son. That's what parents do. We protect our children . . . no matter how old they are."

Brennan gave his arm a pat and watched him leave the house. Once he was gone, she walked over to where Booth was sitting and sat down beside him. "Why do you think Rebecca is letting Parker stay? Her actions do seem suspicious if her past history with you is any indication."

Worried, Booth placed his arm around Brennan's shoulder. "I don't know, but I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	102. Chapter 102

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I really don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan found several interesting things to do with Parker during the next two weeks. They visited a few ball games, went to museums and the zoo and drove to Jamestown and Williamsburg. To top off their vacation then spent four days in Virginia Beach and enjoyed playing in the ocean. Parker had a great time and Booth was happy that he got to spend the time with his son.

On the last day of their vacation, Booth packed up Parker's suitcase and with Brennan and Christine ate breakfast at the Royal Diner. Afterward they drove Parker home. Once they were there, Rebecca invited them in for a cup of coffee and some homemade cinnamon rolls.

After he lugged his suitcase to his bedroom, Parker ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table next to his mother. "Oh boy, cinnamon rolls." Placing one on a plate he bit into it. "This is great, Mom."

Rolling her eyes, Rebecca admonished her son. "Parker, we do not talk with our mouths full." Her hand rubbing the top of his shoulder to show him she wasn't angry, Rebecca turned to face her ex and his wife. "Seeley, I need to talk to you."

His hand under the table, Booth placed it on Brennan's thigh and waited for what Rebecca had to say.

Surprised that Booth was silent, Rebecca kept her attention on her son's father. "I'm being transferred to London in three months. It's a great opportunity for me. Our law firm is expanding and I'm being made a partner. I'm going to manage the London office for at least the next five years. That's the plan anyway."

Stunned, Booth tried to grasp what she was telling him. "I . . . and Parker is going with you?"

Unaware of the tension between his parents, Parker smiled at his father. "We're going to live in London and we're going to visit castles and stuff while we're there. Doesn't that sound cool Dad? . . . Dad?"

Tearing his eyes from Rebecca, Booth turned to look at his son. "I . . . yes it does." He didn't want to make a scene in front of his son, but he was angry and things were about to get unpleasant. Turning back to Rebecca, Booth tried to keep his emotions tamped down. "What if I don't want Parker to go with you? What if I want him to stay here with me?"

Rebecca knew that Booth was angry, but she was the custodial parent. "I have formal custody of Parker, Seeley. Not you. Yes you pay child support, but we've never formalized our arrangements and Parker is my responsibility not yours. He will be going with me to London."

Not willing to argue with Rebecca in front of his son, Booth stood up. "We need to have a private conversation, Rebecca . . . now please." When Brennan stood up with Christine in her arms, Booth shook his head. "No Bones . . . please wait here. I . . . please?"

Brennan understood that Booth was barely under control and she was worried about what was about to happen. "Booth, I have money and we have options."

He knew she was worried about him and so was he. "Okay, thanks . . . Rebecca?"

She had known that she was going to have to face Booth sooner or later and now was a good as time as any. Standing, she turned and smiled at her confused son. "Parker please wait here with Temperance. We'll be right back."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Desperate to keep his temper from exploding, Booth stood in Rebecca's guest bedroom with his back against the door. "Just like that, you take my son from me? I don't get a say at all?"

Rebecca had faced many clients over the years in court and in her office and some of them had been dangerous. She decided to treat Booth as a dangerous client. "Parker has always lived with me, Seeley. In the ten years he's been alive, you have never made an effort to formalize our arrangements. You haven't tried to go to court to get any custodial rights to our son. What do you think the courts will do if you try now? After ten years now you want custody? I think we both know how that will end don't you?"

"I couldn't afford to go to court against you and you know it and I was single." Booth decided to show her that she was wrong. "I'm not single anymore. I have a wife and a daughter and our home life is good. I have a house with enough room for Parker. The courts would see that my circumstances have changed, that I've changed."

Slowly nodding her head, Rebecca admitted that what he was saying was true. "Yes, circumstances have changed. In the last few years your wife and you have both been kidnapped and nearly killed. You killed a serial killer in your bedroom, Seeley . . . and you were kidnapped from your front steps by another serial killer. You have a bodyguard living in the house to protect your daughter . . . Just how safe is it to be living with you, Seeley? Can you guarantee the safety of our child? No of course not. You can't guarantee your own safety or the safety of Temperance or Christine . . . The courts will not give my son to you. To top it all off you had a brain tumor and you were delusional for awhile. There is no guarantee that it won't come back either . . . You can't win Seeley. You won't win. That incident in Cleveland would clinch it for me in court and you have to know that's true."

Suddenly deflated, Booth knew that Rebecca was right. With her law firm firmly behind her she would use his past against him and it was possible he might never see his son again. Afraid that Rebecca was considering that as an option, Booth cleared his throat. "Rebecca . . ."

She saw the fear in his eyes and Rebecca knew that now was the time to present the good sides of her plan. "Seeley, I don't plan to take your son away from you. You'll be able to talk to him every day if that's what you want to do or once a week or however often you need. He'll be able to visit you during summer vacations and Christmas and Easter. You can come see him. Your wife is wealthy and she can afford to send you to England . . . I'm not removing Parker from your life, Seeley. I'm just improving it. I'm a partner now and I'll be able to buy a very nice house in London and he'll go to the best school I can find there. He's going to be the biggest beneficiary of my new job, Seeley. Don't you want what's best for our son or are you selfish and only thinking of yourself?"

He had nothing else to say. Booth knew that Rebecca had won and there wasn't anything he could do to fix it. Turning he opened the door and left the room.

Rebecca felt that she had done the right thing and she hoped Booth would realize it soon. Parker would be better off with her and certainly safer. Her ex was a good father, but the boy needed her more.

Entering the kitchen, Booth moved around the table and squatted next to his son. "Parker I . . . I'm going to miss you when you're in England, but we can talk on the phone, maybe set up a Skype account on our computers so we can see each other when we talk and you can come stay with me during summer vacation. We'll make this work."

Parker hugged his father. "I know Dad. Mom explained it all to me. I can come for Christmas and Easter too and you can come see me."

Booth kissed his son's cheek. "Yeah . . . yeah." Standing, Booth ruffled the hair on top of the boy's head. "Maybe you can stay with me the week before you move to England . . . if it's okay with your mother."

She knew this was the chance she needed to show Booth that he wasn't being shut out, so Rebecca nodded her head. "Yes, of course. In fact I was going to ask you if he could stay with you for a week or two before we leave, so I can pack up the household goods I plan to take with me and arrange to store the rest for our return. Thank you."

Stiffly, Booth nodded his head. "Yeah, of course. I'll keep him for as long as you need me to." Emotionally drained, Booth turned to face his wife. "Bones we need to go."

He smiled at her, but Brennan could tell he was upset. Determined to find out what was going on, she knew that she needed to talk to him privately. Standing she shifted her baby in her arms, "Yes of course . . . Bye Parker."

His face smeared with icing, Parker waved his hand. "Bye Bones . . . Bye Christine . . . Bye Dad."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Once they were settled in the truck, Booth placed his keys in the ignition, but didn't start the truck. Not daring to look at his partner, Booth rubbed his eyes before he spoke. "Bones . . . do you feel unsafe living with me? My job . . . you and I were kidnapped and almost killed and Epps died in our home . . . is Christine safe? . . . Are you safe because . . ."

Appalled, Brennan turned in her seat to face her husband. "Booth what are you talking about? Of course we're safe. I . . . wait . . . this is what Rebecca told you? This is why you're accepting Parker leaving with his mother?" Her rage rising, Brennan clutched Booths' arm. "Booth, you are a good man and a good protector. Epps would have gone after us no matter where we lived. He was demented and wanted revenge and yes we were kidnapped, but by the same person. Heather Taffet was afraid we were going to find out her identity . . . Your family is safe, Booth. Rebecca is using your job against you to get her way . . . Booth . . . Booth you are not to blame for the bad things that have happened to us and she has no right to blame you. No right at all."

Her anger white hot, Brennan turned to open her door, but was stopped by Booth. "Wait . . . just wait . . . Bones we can't overlook those things happened and if I were to go to court to try to get custody of Parker, Rebecca plans to use my past against me . . . all of it. My brain tumor, probably my gambling addiction . . . my being kidnapped from my own house . . . if I rock the boat, I could end up losing Parker forever . . . She . . . she could make sure I never see him again, at least as a child. Please Bones . . . just accept that she won because she has . . . I promise that I'll always protect you, Bones . . . you and the baby . . . always."

Anger turned to sadness, Brennan leaned over and placed her arms around Booth. "I'm sorry, Booth. We . . . we will make the best of this situation."

Brennan was the rock he needed to anchor him to reality and he knew it. Booth hugged her as best he could being constrained in the SUV. "I love you, Bones. I will always look out for you. You were right to hire Jesse to watch over Christine. I see that now and . . . thank you. Thank you for staying with me when our life has been so crazy . . ."

"Booth, I love you." Brennan kissed her husband and fought to keep her tears from falling. "You are my life and I will not leave you. You will not leave me. Christine and I need you in our lives and Rebecca is wrong . . . we are safe with you. We will always be safe with you. She's using those things to get her way, but that doesn't make it right or true."

Ooooooooooooooooo

So let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	103. Chapter 103

Thanks for the reviews. This is a long story and it's not done yet.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan tried not to hate people. She tried, but like most humans, there were people that she did hate and felt justified in her hatred. Two sets of her Foster parents had been despicable people and she would always feel hatred towards them.

She had seen the aftermaths of death squads and she had hated the people responsible for the loss of so many innocent lives. Through her work she had dealt with murderers and kidnappers and a few of them had earned her wrath and her desire to catch them and stop them from spreading their misery.

What appalled Brennan was the fact that she now found herself hating someone she knew and not because they had killed someone or rained destruction on anyone. No, she hated that person because she was causing her husband emotional pain and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it.

As far as Brennan was concerned, Rebecca had crossed a line trying to prevent Booth from seeking custody of his son by making him doubt the goodness in him. Ever since Rebecca had had her private conversation with Booth, Brennan had noticed that he was depressed and angry. She had tried to find out exactly what his ex had told him, word for word, but he didn't want to relive the entire conversation. From the bits and pieces he had mentioned, Brennan knew that Rebecca was holding the tragedies that had occurred in Booth's past against him.

Her husband was a good man and Brennan hated Rebecca for making him feel like he wasn't. Booth was a strong confident alpha-male and Brennan was proud of him, but he had insecurities and sometimes they overwhelmed him. Parker's mother knew about his Achilles heel and she used it when it served her purpose. In this case, she was taking Parker to England and she had blocked Booth from attempting to stop her by using his brain operation and the times they had both been kidnapped by the Gravedigger. She might also be low enough to use his gambling addiction against him even though he didn't gamble any more.

Brennan was left with a man who was ashamed that he might be unable to protect his wife and child. Brennan didn't need protection from anyone or anything, but that was beside the point. Booth needed to feel in control of his life and right now he felt out of control and he felt weak and this was Rebecca's doing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Jared knew that Booth was depressed about Parker, but since his own life was a mess, Jared was limited in how he could help his brother. Even though they had their problems between them, Jared was loyal to his brother and hated that Rebecca treated Booth so shamefully. He thought the best way to handle Booth was to stay out of the man's way as much as possible and work his ass off and get the money he needed to move out as soon as he could. Between Padme's salary and his, they should have enough at the end of the month to pay deposits. At first he had been angry that Booth wanted them out at the end of the month, but Jared realized that being around Booth when he was depressed and angry wasn't going to help their relationship get any better.

In the meantime, he decided to take over the maintenance of the yard. He mowed the lawn and raked the yard when he came home from work, so that his brother wouldn't have to deal with it. Jared wanted to help out where he could even if it wasn't much.

oooooooooooooooo

After a long day at work, Booth came home and found the front yard had been mowed and his brother was busy mowing the back yard. Surprised, he entered the house, draped his jacket on the back of the couch and entered the kitchen where he found Brennan and Padme cooking dinner.

Before he grabbed a beer from the fridge, Booth passed close to Brennan, stopped and kissed her. "Hey Bones. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you for lunch today. That meeting took longer than I counted on. It put me behind all day."

Unconcerned, Brennan returned his kiss. "That's alright. I went to lunch with Angela. We ate a light lunch and returned to work."

A cold beer in his hand, Booth grabbed a peeled carrot from the counter earning him an outraged push from Brennan. "You are going to delay dinner if you keep taking the ingredients I'm preparing."

Unrepentant, Booth strode across the room and out into the backyard to watch Jared mow. Once he was sure that his brother was doing a good job, he walked out to his garage and decided to tinker with his mustang for a while. He didn't really feel like company and he wished that his brother and sister-in-law were already moved out. He'd been avoiding everyone for days and he was surprised that Brennan hadn't caught on yet. He was frustrated and angry and he didn't want to take it out on her. She didn't deserve to be mistreated and his temper was too high. He was just so angry and he couldn't seem to calm down like he should. That worried him more than anything.

While he tinkered, he accidentally cut his left arm. Angry with himself for ruining a good shirt, he held a rag against the cut and cursed his luck. Reluctantly, he realized that he needed a bandage. To keep from worrying Brennan, he decided to try to evade his wife until he could he could fix the problem.

Quickly entering the front door, he grabbed his jacket and raced up the staircase. Taking the steps two at a time, he thought he'd made it to the landing without anyone seeing him. After he made it to his bedroom, he removed his shirt and inspected the tear in the sleeve. Why he didn't change clothes before he decided to work on the car was beyond him. He'd been careless about things since he'd come back from vacation and he needed to get a grip on reality before he got seriously hurt.

Since the shirt sleeve was torn and the sleeve was bloody, he wadded it up and hid it in his sports bag. After that was done, he moved into the bathroom and cleaned up the skin around the wound. Disgusted he saw the skin was torn instead of cut which made the wound messier to deal with. Patting it with peroxide, he managed to get rid of most of the blood. Trying to bandage an oozing wound is tricky and he really needed help, but he didn't want to upset Brennan.

While he was opening the bandage, he was interrupted by his wife. "What happened, Booth?"

Since it was hard to hide the cut on his arm, Booth turned and handed her the bandage. "I was messing around with my mustang and I cut my arm. I should have changed clothes first . . . I guess I wasn't thinking."

Calmly, Brennan inspected the tear in his skin and helped him to bandage it. Once that was taken care of she left the bathroom and retrieved a plaid shirt in the closet for him. Handing it too him, Brennan looked around the room. "Where's the shirt you were wearing?"

Embarrassed, he walked over the closet and removed the torn shirt from the sports bag. Handing it to her, Booth saw her blanch at the blood on his shirt. "It bled a while before I noticed it."

Silently, she took the shirt and left the room leaving a puzzled Booth behind. _This is probably not good for me._

Ooooooooooooooooo

Later that night, after dinner was eaten, dishes were washed and the house locked up, Booth entered their bedroom and noticed Brennan sitting on their bed typing on her laptop. She had barely spoke to him since she found him in the bathroom and he wasn't sure why. "Bones . . . never mind." After he grabbed a pair of sweat pants and boxers from the dresser he walked over to the bathroom door and paused. "I know I was careless . . . I've been careless for the last few days and I know that . . . it's just . . . anyway . . . um . . ." Not sure what to say, Booth stopped talking and entered the bathroom.

Worried about Booth, Brennan set her laptop aside and sat on the edge of the bed. Debating with herself, she finally decided to take the cow by the horns . . . cow? Bull? Annoyed, she walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. Booth was sitting in the tub while it filled up with water. He was leaning against the back of the tub and his eyes were closed.

"Booth, may I speak to you?"

Not really surprised that Brennan was in the room, Booth nodded his head, but kept his eyes closed. "Yeah, of course."

Closing the lid on the toilet, Brennan sat down and faced her husband. "I know you've been avoiding me for the last four days."

Booth opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his wife. "Yeah, I'm sorry . . . I've just been so angry and . . . Rebecca makes me so angry. I'm a good father, I am and she just . . . It's . . ." Booth sighed reached over and turned the water faucets off. "It is what it is. My boy is going to England and I can't stop it." Facing her again, he grimly nodded his head. "When I cut myself this evening I didn't even notice. I was thinking about Rebecca and Parker and I was so mad I just didn't pay attention to what I was doing and then I felt my shirt sleeve getting wet and there was blood . . . I realized that I was letting my anger make me do stupid things . . . like not talking to you . . . I'm sorry . . . I'm just going to have to accept that shit happens . . . we both know it does."

Moving over to the tub, Brennan knelt next to the tub and placed her hand on his face. "Booth, you are a good man. Rebecca knows that or she would never have allowed you any kind of relationship with Parker. She has goals in life and she's determined to follow through with them and if that means steamrolling over you to do it then she will . . . she is misusing you and that makes me very angry . . . I . . . I hate her."

Surprised, Booth reached out his hand and gripped her arm. "Bones . . . thank you. You know what? Even though he's going to be in England, he's still my son and I'm going to find a way to have a relationship with him. It's going to be okay and . . . and we're going to be okay too. I'm done being angry about it. It won't change anything and I don't want to put that between us. I love you."

Leaning over Brennan kissed him. "I love you too, Booth and I'll help you whenever I can. You know . . . we can get a lawyer and formalize your rights. You would need that if anything ever happened to Rebecca to get custody of Parker."

Booth hadn't really thought about that angle. "Yeah . . . yeah, we can do that and we'll make sure you get your rights too since you're my wife . . . Thanks."

Brennan placed her hand on his left arm. "You know you probably shouldn't let this get wet."

He had planned to keep his arm on the rim of the tub and bathe one handed, but her observation gave him an idea. "Well . . . if you want to help me take a bath . . . there is room in here for you too . . . if you want to that is."

Brennan stood up and started to remove her clothes. "An excellent idea, Booth . . . an excellent idea indeed."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for reviewing my story, I appreciate it.


	104. Chapter 104

(The Mastodon in the Room)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next three months screamed by as far as Booth was concerned. With just a week left before Parker and Rebecca made their final move to England, Booth wasn't sure if he was prepared to see his son fly away.

True to her word, Rebecca had brought Parker to the Booth/Brennan household two weeks earlier and the boy's visit had been filled with touch football in the backyard, ball games, ice skating, movies and trips to the zoo. Booth wanted Parker's stay with them to be memorable, not just for his son, but for him as well.

Before the summer was over, Booth did hire a lawyer to try to keep his son permanently in the country, but the lawyer told him it was a hopeless cause. His gambling addiction, the danger he had been in the past for his jobs, his brain tumor and his tragic childhood would be used against him and no judge would choose him over Rebecca. He finally accepted that and prepared himself to be a long distant father with his son and had papers drawn up so that the courts would recognize his parental rights to Parker if anything happened to Rebecca. Brennan was added just in case something happened to both he and Rebecca. Much to his surprise Rebecaa was contacted by Booth's lawyer and she signed the papers without protest. The lawyer managed to increase Booth's time with his son and again Rebecca didn't fight it. Instead of the three or four weeks that she had originally planned for the summer, Parker would now spend his entire summer vacations with his father.

Brennan had supported him during the short three months and had told him repeatedly that she would back whatever he wanted to do. Booth loved her so much and knew he was blessed to have found someone in his life that could love him despite his background. She was his soulmate though he never told her that. If there was one thing Brennan didn't believe in it was souls.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Since it was summer and school wasn't in, Jesse watched Parker during the day while Booth and Brennan were at work. Booth had used up all of his vacation days for the last two weeks to be with Parker and now he had to return to work. Brennan had offered to use some of her accumulated vacation days to stay home with Parker, but Booth had talked her out of it. If Christine needed one of them to be home, it would be better if Brennan had some vacation time to use.

A little bored, Parker watched Jesse feeding Christine her lunch. "Can we go somewhere after lunch?"

Wiping Christine's mouth, Jesse thought about it. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." Parker was an active little boy and he didn't want to spend the day watching TV. "If I was at home, I could play with my friends."

Jesse considered that. "I don't think I should drive you to see your friends . . . how about going to the park? Your Dad has a remote control plane in the garage. He doesn't play with it very often, but he's used it at the park a few times that I know of."

Excited, Parker nodded his head. "Oh boy, I didn't know he had a remote plane. I wonder why he hasn't shown it to me."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jesse continued to feed Christine. "I don't know . . . he's let me use a couple of times in the park . . . I don't see why we can't use it now . . . we'll have to be careful and not break it though."

Parker crossed his heart. "I won't break it. I promise."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

That afternoon, Jesse drove Parker and Christine over to the nearby park. After he showed Parker how to use the remote for the plane, he played with Christine in the sandbox while Parker stood nearby operating the toy plane.

After several near misses with nearby trees, Jesse had to finally stop Parker and take the plane back. "I'm sorry, Parker. If we break this plane, your Dad will be pretty mad. I tell you what . . . let's go to the miniature golf range and play a round of golf. It will be Christine against you."

Parker snorted. "Christine can't golf."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jesse retrieved some baby wipes out of a bag he always carried and wiped the toddler's sandy hands clean and picked her up. "Well, it's true I'll have to help her."

The plane and the remote in his arms, the boy laughed. "Okay . . . I think I can beat you though. Mom takes me to play miniature golf a lot."

As they were walking away from the playground to Jesse's car, the bodyguard noticed a man in the distance watching them. After he hustled the children into the car and made sure they were properly restrained, he turned to face the man who was now standing next to the sand box that they had just abandoned. Apparently not concerned that Jesse was aware of him, the man smiled and walked away.

Jesse kept his eyes on the man until he was no longer in sight. _I'm going to have to let Booth know about this. It might be nothing, but I'm not taking any chances._

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Jesse walked out into the back yard with Booth and talked to him about the man in the park. Concerned, Booth crossed his arms against his chest. "What did he look like?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Jesse closed his eyes and tried to focus. "Caucasian, average height, full head of black hair, thin body . . . dark eyes . . . seemed friendly, but he gave off an odd vibe. I didn't like him watching us. He was a little creepy."

Except for the creepy part, the description fit a lot of men that Booth knew, so no one in particular came to mind. "Okay . . . if you see that guy again, use your phone and take a picture of him . . . I need to get me a phone like yours, it's pretty cool."

Jesse smiled. "It cost me more than I wanted to spend, but I thought in the end it might be worth it . . . Just to let you know I borrowed your remote plane and let Parker use it in the park. He wasn't very good at it, so he didn't use it very long. I was afraid he might break it."

Not really concerned about the plane, Booth shook his head. "It's okay. Bones gave that to me for Christmas last year. You can let Parker play with it . . . don't worry about him breaking it. I've run it into a tree or two and I had to have it repaired. Toys are meant to be played with."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the week was uneventful and soon Rebecca was standing on the front porch waiting to pick up Parker. After loading the boy's luggage into the taxi, Booth squatted down and hugged his son. "Parker you can call me anytime you want to . . . anytime and once you're over there I'm going to call you and well . . . I'm going to miss you Sport."

Tearfully, Parker hugged his father's neck. "I don't think I want to go, Dad. Let me stay with you."

His heart almost breaking with his son's pleas, Booth knew that he would have to be brave for them both. "Hey Parker, think about the adventures you're going to have over there. Your Mom is going to take you to see castles and cool stuff like that and you know you can call me and tell me all about it and . . . oh, you'll be back at here at Christmas and me and Bones and Christine might come over there and see you . . . it's going to be okay."

Slowly wiping his eyes, Parker nodded his head. "Yeah . . . I love you Dad."

Booth pulled the boy back into his embrace. "I love you too, Parker."

The taxi driver getting impatient, he tooted the horn on his car. Rebecca was feeling slightly guilty about taking Parker away from his father, but only slightly. "Parker we have to go. Kiss Temperance and we'll leave."

Rushing over to where Brennan was standing with Christine in her arms, Parker waited for Brennan to lean over. Once she was close enough, the boy kissed her cheek and then kissed his sister's cheek. "I love you, Bones . . . I love you Christine." Filled with sadness, Parker sobbed and raced over to the cab, opened the door and hurried inside.

Angry that Parker was being taken away from them, Brennan stood up straight and glared at Rebecca. "I hope you think what you are doing is worth the heart ache you are creating for all of us . . . well not you obviously."

Coldly, Rebecca turned, marched over to taxi and got in beside her son. She was furious that everyone was treating her as a bad person, but there was nothing she could do about it. She hoped that once they were settled in London that everyone would calm down. She was doing the right thing for her and her son and they'd realize that once a little time had passed.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	105. Chapter 105

(The Couple in the Cave)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The case had bothered her more than it should have. "Booth . . . I wish to ask you a question."

The tone of her voice told him that she was disturbed about something and that meant he was about to miss the next couple of innings of the game. Reluctantly, he picked up the remote and turned off the sound. "Okay . . . go ahead."

Brennan slowly moved out of the hallway and into the living room. As she moved over to the couch, she debated with herself how to approach the topic with her husband. Once she was sitting next to him, she turned to face him. "That couple in the cave, Hillary and Felix . . . he could have saved himself and he didn't . . . It seems so foolish to me."

Slowly placing the remote down on the coffee table, Booth tried to figure out why she was upset. "Bones . . . they were both badly hurt and he knew she was dying. He couldn't leave her to go get help because he knew that meant she would die alone."

"We all die alone, Booth." Brennan crossed her arms and leaned back against the couch. "His staying or leaving . . . she would have died anyway and by staying, he forfeited his own life. He had a chance to save himself and he didn't do it."

He knew she valued life and to just throw it away was anathema to her. "Bones . . . look, he loved her okay . . . he loved her so much that he couldn't bear the thought of her dying alone in that cave. He couldn't do it and to tell you the truth I couldn't either. If it had been you and me . . . well, I would have stayed too. I couldn't . . ."

Brennan leaped from the couch and loomed over her husband. "No . . . no, don't say that . . . you would have to save yourself, you couldn't die just because I would have died alone. We have a child, you have two children . . . you . . . you wouldn't dare die needlessly and leave Christine and Parker without a father . . . and Booth, if you and I were dead, Christine would be alone. We can't count on Jared . . ."

"Bones!" Booth stood up and pulled her into his embrace. "Bones, stop it. This isn't like you. What's going on? You don't let cases bother you like this."

Embarrassed that she had let her emotions boil over, Brennan placed her arms around Booth and leaned against him. "I know you Booth . . . I know that you love me and that . . . and if we were in a situation where I was dying and you were badly hurt you would feel compelled to stay with me, but Booth . . . I love you too and I'd want you to live. I would want you to live for Christine and Parker, not die with me."

His throat tight, Booth swallowed twice before he could answer. "Bones . . ." He felt teary knowing that she loved him so much, but he was able to keep dry eyed for her. "Bones the odds of something like that happening to us are really remote, but I promise I will think of the kids if we're ever in a situation like that. I . . . uh . . . I won't make Christine an orphan, but that goes for you too. If I were dying you'd have to leave me alone and save yourself . . . that applies to you too. You know that."

"I know." Her voice was quiet, almost weak. "I know that. I just wanted to make sure you knew that . . . we have to think of our baby."

Booth slowly rubbed her back, the ballgame forgotten. "Our job is tough . . . it's dangerous . . . would you like to quit or maybe give up going out in the field? That way what we're talking about will never happen."

Brennan pulled out of his embrace and ran her finger under damp eyes. "No of course not. I love working with you and that isn't what this is about. I just . . . I just want to make sure that you would never make a foolish decision like Felix did . . . it was very foolish and it didn't serve a real purpose."

Grateful to have a woman like her in his life, Booth smiled at her. "Good, I don't want you to quit either." His eyes now of the TV Booth opened his mouth in astonishment. "5 to 4? What the hell? . . . it was 1 to 4 just a minute ago." Forcing himself to quit looking at the TV, Booth turned his attention back on his wife. "Sorry . . . um . . . love makes us do crazy unexplainable things. Felix obviously loved Hillary and he didn't want her to die alone . . . they were both single and they didn't have anyone in their lives that they loved more, so . . . he stayed with her. It was his decision . . . you may not agree with it, but it was the right thing for him to do . . . me, I know I have obligations and I'd do it differently."

Assured by his words, Brennan smiled. "Good . . . that's what I wanted to hear . . . I'm going to go and take a bath now."

Once she left the room, Booth sat down and turned the volume back up. _If I ever have to make a decision like that . . . I'll probably do what Felix did . . . Bones and I need to find someone we can trust to take care of Christine if we both die . . . God knows it can't be Jared or Russ._

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After the game was over, Booth made sure the house was locked up tight and went upstairs. Once he peeked into his daughter's bedroom to whisper a good night to her, he moved down the hallway to his and Brennan's room. He found his wife sitting on their bed, writing something in a notebook, her laptop on her lap. "You busy?"

Brennan looked up, closed her notebook and smiled. "I'm just doing some research on an idea I have for my next book."

Grimly, Booth nodded his head and sat down next to her on the mattress. "Bones, we should talk about who get's Christine if we both get killed."

"Booth." Brennan didn't want her husband to think she was worried about her safety. Rebecca had already damaged his confidence and she had no intention of making is worse. "I know you will do your best to protect me . . ."

"No, Bones." Booth wanted to ease her mind. "I'm not really talking about work now. We could both be killed in a car accident or yes at work. I think we need to pick out who we'd like to raise our daughter if we both die while she's young. It's just . . . to protect her."

The last thing she wanted was for her child to be placed in foster care and that was a possibility if they weren't prepared. Brennan closed her lap top and placed it on the nightstand. "No, I understand and you're right . . . Do you have someone in mind?"

Glad that she was open to this conversation, Booth realized that Brennan would always be practical about things like this. To be honest, he was surprised that she hadn't brought it up before now. "Not Jared and not Russ . . . it can't be Pops. It was bad enough he had to raise his grandsons. He couldn't raise his great-granddaughter too . . ."

"Not Max." Brennan was adamant. "Not my father."

Booth nodded his head. "Okay . . . but who does that leave?"

Brennan thought it over and smiled. "Angela and Hodgins."

He'd been right, she was practical and he loved that so much. "Yeah, I think so too."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins was relaxed on his couch in his office, when Booth stopped by the next day.

"Hey Hodgins, got a minute?"

Reluctantly, the entomologist placed his periodical down on the cushion next to him. "Sure what can I do for you?"

Now that he was standing in front of Hodgins, Booth wasn't sure he was ready to talk about something this serious, not yet anyway. "Um . . . okay, I have a favor to ask you, but I don't want you to feel under any obligation to say yes. I want you to think about something and well . . . you can say no and it will be okay."

Nervous because Booth was nervous, Hodgins rubbed the back of his head. "No."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth turned and marched back towards the door.

Embarrassed that he was treating his friend like that, Hodgins stood up. "Wait . . . I was just being flippant. I'm sorry . . . what did you want to ask me?"

Booth paused in the doorway and looked back. "Never mind. Just forget it." With that he strode down the hallway and out of the Lab.

"Well shit!" Hodgins felt terrible and now he was worried that he'd just destroyed his friendship with the agent.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	106. Chapter 106

(The Couple in the Cave)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I really don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Worried sick about his relationship with Booth, Hodgins tried to call Booth after the agent left his office, but his calls were shunted to voice mail. He knew that Booth had been a little depressed since Parker had been taken to England and he should have kept that in mind when he noticed how nervous Booth was earlier. Flippant answers were the wrong thing to do and now he couldn't get Booth to talk to him.

Unable to think of anything else, Hodgins hurried out of his office and made his way down the hallway towards Brennan's office. Luckily he saw her entering her office as he turned the corner. Increasing his speed, he raced towards her office and rushed into the room. "Dr. B I did a stupid thing . . . I need you to help me fix it."

Surprised at his sudden entrance, Brennan turned from her desk and faced the entomologist. "I don't know what you mean . . . what stupid thing have you done and why do you think I can fix it?"

Embarrassed, Hodgins shifted his feet. "I . . . Booth came by to see me about something and he told me I could say no if I wanted to and I said no before I even heard what he had to say. It was stupid and I was being flippant. I tried to apologize before he left my office, but he just told me to forget it and he left . . . I tried to call him, but he won't take my calls."

Brennan sighed, moved around her desk and sat down. "He was going to ask if you and Angela would agree to become Christine's guardian parents if both he and I die before she becomes eighteen.

"Oh my God." Mortified, Hodgins sat down. "I was in a kind of crappy mood when he came by and I didn't mean to take it out on him . . . if I had known that what he wanted to talk about was that serious . . . Look Dr. B I really am sorry. Maybe you could call him and tell him I'm sorry since he won't take my calls."

Disappointed in her friend, Brennan pointed at the door. "Please leave and close the door behind you. I will call Booth and talk to him. Perhaps I can salvage the situation."

Grateful that she wasn't angry with him, Hodgins stood up. "Thanks Dr. B. I really am sorry I didn't give him a chance to talk to me . . . I was just . . . you know."

Once he left, Brennan called her husband.

_Booth._

"I know you are not happy at this minute, but I wish to speak to you." Brennan wasn't sure how angry he really was, but she assumed he was at least a little angry.

_Hodgins tell you what happened? I'm not really sure I want to talk about it Bones. Not right now._

"Booth, he was in one of his moods. You know how he is sometimes. He rarely acts that way since he and Angela got married, but sometimes he does digress from who he is now. He told me that he is sorry for saying no to you before he heard what you wanted to say. He said he was in a bad mood and he's sorry he took it out on you."

_Are we sure we want him to raise our little girl if something happens to us? He can be a moody son-of-a-bitch._

"Who else is there Booth? We don't trust the few family members we have . . . I suppose we could ask Cam, but she has Michelle to take care of and teenagers can be quite taxing. A younger child placed into her home might be more than Cam is prepared for."

_I think Cam would do a great job, but . . . yeah, she never intended to have kids in her life in the first place and even though Michelle is getting ready to enter college next year, she is a handful right now . . . Cam wouldn't turn us down, but it might not be fair to ask her . . . We're stuck Bones . . . it has to be Hodgins and Angela or . . . or maybe Harris and Susan . . . if we're desperate maybe Jared or Russ._

Brennan appreciated his hesitation. They really didn't have a lot of choices. "You will talk to Hodgins and Angela?"

_I tell you what . . . you go talk to Angela and see if she's interested. If she is then have her talk to Hodgins and they can get back to us. Look . . . I may have been a little sensitive with Hodgins . . . I'm not exactly having a good month right now . . . You see what you can do and I'll back you up . . . I guess both of us probably should have talked to them, but well, never mind . . . You talk to Angela and if they say no, we can ask Harris and Susan next. I don't want to put Cam on the spot unless we have to . . . I shouldn't have walked out on Hodgins, but he pissed me off . . . Okay, water under the bridge . . . hey, I got to go. I love you._

"I love you too, Booth." Brennan wanted to leave the office and go to her husband, but she couldn't. They both had work to do. "I may leave early tonight, Booth. If I do, I'll call you and let you know. Perhaps you can leave early too."

_I'll try Bones. Talk to you later._

The call ended, Brennan placed her phone in her lab coat pocket and stood up. She knew she might as well talk to Angela now.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Angela was in her office when Brennan arrived. Working on some enhancements on the Angelatron, she didn't know she had company until Brennan spoke. "Angela."

Her attention on her friend, Angela turned to face Brennan. "Hi, Bren. What can I do for you?"

Slightly nervous, Brennan stepped closer. "Booth and I need to make arrangements to have someone we trust designated as Christine's guardian if both of us die before she turns 18."

"Has Russ agreed yet or does Jared want the job?" Angela didn't really care for Jared and Russ was more or less a stranger to her. She only knew that Russ had betrayed her best friend when Brennan was 15 and Angela still hadn't forgiven him for that even if Brennan had.

"No Angela." Brennan crossed her arms against her breasts. "Booth and I don't want either of them to be our child's guardian. We also don't want Max or Hank to be considered either. They're too old and might die before Christine reaches her age of majority."

Puzzled, Angela shook her head. "Is there someone else? I know your and Booth's family is pretty small . . . "

"Yes, there is." Brennan interrupted her friend. "Would you and Hodgins consider it? Booth and I trust you and we would like you both to be Christine's guardians if we are both dead."

Stunned, Angela stared at her best friend in shock. "You want . . . you want me and Hodgins to take care of Christine?" The artist stood up and rushed over to where Brennan was standing. Her arms around her friend, Angela felt like crying. "Oh Honey, thank you for the honor . . . yes of course we'd like to do that." Releasing Brennan from her embrace, Angela sniffed and wiped her finger under her eyes.

Relieved, Brennan smiled. "Of course you haven't confirmed that with Hodgins yet, but I am certain he will agree to it. He likes Christine."

A sudden thought hitting her, Angela suddenly turned pale. "Is Booth okay? I mean he had that brain tumor in the past . . . he doesn't have . . ."

"No Angela." Brennan smiled at her friend. "Booth is fine. We were talking about our last case and we realized that we don't have a guardian set up for Christine if both of us die before our child becomes an adult. We don't want her to go into Foster Care, but we have a limited amount of people we can trust to choose from. You and Hodgins are at the top of our list."

Her heart almost melting, Angela placed her arms around Brennan once more. "Oh Honey. We'd be honored to take care of Christine if anything terrible happened to you and Booth. You can count on us. You really can."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	107. Chapter 107

(The Doctor in the Photo)

Remember this story is very AU.

I don't own Bones, not even a little bit.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The last few months had been fairly uneventful, but very busy. They'd had a few cases that had consumed a lot of their time causing them to work late nights. Add to that Christine was teething and Booth and Brennan were running mostly on empty. Brennan knew she was bordering on exhaustion, but she wasn't sure there was really anything she could do about it. Christine had started teething when she was seven months old and Brennan knew she would be about three years old before all twenty primary teeth finally appeared. That meant there were days of discomfort for their baby, her parents and Jesse.

While her teeth tried to force themselves through the gums, Christine was cranky, balked when it came time to eat and was clingy. Booth tried to help, but the baby was more settled in her mother's arms. Sometimes nothing would comfort the child unless her mother held her which meant late nights at home and some trips between work and home when Jesse called to let her know that the child was inconsolable. After a few days like that, Jesse got into the habit of driving the child to the Jeffersonian if she really needed her mother. Of course listening to a baby crying the whole trip put Jesse's nerves on edge, but he dealt with it. It was all part of the job.

Christmas was approaching and Parker was expected to arrive soon. Booth wanted to decorate the house and the yard, but between work and Christine's sporadic sleepless nights, he didn't feel energized enough to work on it.

_I can't wait to come and see you Dad. Have you decorated the house yet? Can you wait until I come before you get the tree? I want to help decorate the tree._

Booth smiled at his son. The internet connection was great and he could see the excitement on his boy's face. "Sure Parker. We can pick out a tree together. I haven't decorated the house yet either. We can do it when you come home."

_Oh boy! That's great Dad. I've already decorated our house over here. Mom let me do it. It's pretty good. I took pictures to show you and Bones.. She bought a tree, but she thinks it might die before I come back. That's okay though. It looks real good. I got pictures._

His enthusiasm made Booth laugh. "That's great. You can take pictures of our house when we're done." The sound of Rebecca could be heard in the other room. "_Parker . . . it's time to go to school." _The boy had heard her. _"I got to go Dad. I'll talk to you Friday."_

Once the connection was severed, Booth yawned and rubbed the top of his head. Five hours difference between London and D.C. meant that he was awake at three in the morning three days a week. Slowly moving up the staircase, Booth knew he needed some much needed rest, but he wasn't going to get it, at least not that day. He had to be up in four hours. He really hated early morning meetings.

After he checked on Christine and found her asleep, Booth moved across the hallway to his bedroom. The bed inviting, he crawled in and closed his eyes.

"Is Parker okay?" Brennan didn't open her eyes. This was going to be a short conversation.

Booth turned on his side and stared at the back of Brennan's head. "Yeah, he's excited about coming for Christmas."

Brennan managed to speak. "That's good."

Exhausted, Booth closed his eyes. "Yeah." Soon they were both asleep and the house was silent.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Lauren Eames case had been rather odd and Brennan had empathized with the victim more than usual. Dr. Eames seemed to have little connection with other people and seemed to move through her life untouched, unloved and barely noticed. Brennan had found that shocking considering the fact that Lauren had been a cardiac surgeon. How she had gone missing for almost a year and no one seemed to care was almost beyond her. The metro police hadn't looked very hard into her disappearance and the case hadn't gone very far.

"It happens Bones." Booth flipped through Lauren's schedule six months prior to her death. "No kids, no family just co-workers. Some people just fall through the cracks."

It worried her that someone like Lauren could just disappear so quietly. "It just doesn't seem possible."

Sad that it was possible, Booth shook his head. "Some people never connect with the world, Bones. It's the connections that prove we were here. I don't mean because she wasn't married or she didn't have a boyfriend. It looks like she didn't have any friends at all. She just worked all the time."

"I used to be like that." Brennan wondered how her life would have turned out if she hadn't connected to Booth, to Angela and Hodgins and Cam. "Perhaps the same thing could have happened to me. I could have disappeared and no one would have cared."

Booth knew his wife was exhausted and the case was bothering her. Standing, he moved around his desk and squatted down next to her chair. "Hey . . . you aren't alone okay? . . . . When this is case is over maybe you should take some time off. You're tired . . . exhausted and you could use the break . . . You aren't a robot you know."

Brennan stared at his concerned face and finally nodded her head. "Yes, you're right. Perhaps I can take a week off."

Surprised that she was open to the suggestion, Booth stood up and leaned against his desk. "Great . . . you work so hard and you deserve to take some 'you' time. If you want maybe you could just take off and go to some scientific lecture or anthropological thingy you'd be interested in and just recharge. Me and Jesse could take care of Christine . . ."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Brennan said it like it was a joke, but deep down she worried that Booth might think he needed a break from her and their lives. She knew that he was frustrated with some of the turns in his life and his temper was short lately.

Since her sense of humor was a little odd, Booth took it as a joke. "Yeah . . . maybe." When her face instantly changed to sadness, Booth realized that it wasn't really a joke. Stepping closer he took her hands in his and pulled her to her feet. His arms around her, Booth hugged her. "No Bones. Of course not . . . I thought you were joking. I love you. Why would I want to get rid of you, huh? I just thought you'd like some alone time. It's just a suggestion not a plot to get rid of you."

Her arms around him, Brennan knew that she had been foolish. "I'm just tired, Booth. I know you're frustrated about Parker and some of our cases have caused us to work longer hours than usual, so I assumed you might need a break too."

He kissed her and stared into her lovely blue eyes. "Bones, if I want a break it wouldn't be without you and Christine. You two keep me grounded. You're my connection to the world. God knows what my life would be like without you two and there is no way I need a break from you . . . This conversation really took a left turn. I want you to take a break after the case, but just a break from work, not me . . . okay?"

"Alright." Brennan knew he was right and she regretted doubting his motives. "It would be nice to sleep more than six hours a day. Our lives have been quite hectic lately. I do think it will better once Christine gets used to the discomfort of her teeth erupting though her gums. I think her unhappiness has made both of us unhappy."

Booth agreed with her. "Oh yeah. I've been through this with Parker and I promise you it will get better. Of course the losing teeth phase isn't a lot of fun either."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	108. Chapter 108

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

He saw his father and raced towards him. Throwing his arms wide, Parker leaped and Booth caught him, pulling him up into his arms. "Hey Buddy . . . I tell you what another year and I won't be able to do this anymore . . . You're getting so big."

Rebecca stood off from the reunited father and son and waited until Parker had had a chance to greet his father.

"I am getting big, Dad." Parker was proud of his father and wanted to be just like him. "Maybe I'll be as big as you someday."

Letting the boy slide down until his feet touched the floor, Booth laughed. "Maybe you'll get bigger than me and you can carry me around."

"Aw Dad." Parker was both embarrassed and secretly pleased. Turning he beamed at his mother. "Okay, Mom. I'll see you in two weeks."

Slightly annoyed, Rebecca held her arms out wide. "What no kiss for your poor old ancient Mom?"

He knew she was kidding and he loved her for it. Racing over to her, Parker hugged her and kissed her. "Thanks for letting me stay with Dad."

Rebecca tousled his wild hair and smiled. "You're welcome." Happy that her son was happy, Rebecca turned to stare at Booth. "Parker has two bags to pick up in baggage claims. They each have a Phillies logo on them and an orange ribbon tied on the handles to make it easier to find on the luggage carousel. I'll walk with you since I have three bags to pick up myself."

With Parker's hand in his hand, he nodded his head. "Okay, great." As they walked to baggage claims, Booth explained why he was alone. "This is an early flight and I wanted Bones to sleep in . . . she's been working so hard and Christine has been teething."

"Oh no." How well Rebecca remembered Parker's experience. "I hope it hasn't been too bad."

Booth remembered Parker's crying and excessive drooling and he knew that Rebecca had borne the brunt of that. "Christine's first two teeth were real bad. She cried a lot, but the last tooth she had wasn't that bad. She only cried a little and she was just crankier. I think she's getting used to it. At least I hope so."

Once they were at baggage claim, Booth found his son's bags and helped Rebecca retrieve hers. Loading them all onto a cart, Booth pulled it though the airport and out to the front of the building. "I thought it would be easier to use a cab." He let Rebecca take the first taxi and he took the next one. Once they were on the way, Booth turned to face his son. "We can go get a Christmas tree tomorrow and then we'll decorate the yard and the house. How does that sound?"

Excited, Parker shifted in the seat. "Great Dad. This is going to be so much fun. Can we get a giant tree?"

After considering the height of his ceiling, Booth laughed. "Well not a giant tree, but a big one for sure."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

While Booth carried the bags into the house, Parker raced ahead of him into the living room. "Bones! Bones where are you Bones?"

"In the kitchen Parker."

Skidding to a stop, he pivoted and ran into the kitchen where he found his step-mother sitting at the table feeding his little sister. Careful not to hit the child, Parker placed his arms around Brennan and kissed her on the cheek. Once she returned the kiss, Parker turned and kissed Christine on the cheek. "Hey Christine."

Booth dropped the bags near the stair case and waved at Jesse who was watching the news. Stepping into the kitchen, Booth stopped and took in the sight of his little family. His heart feeling too big for his chest, he pulled out his phone and took a picture. _This will look great as my new wallpaper on my computer._

"Hey Bones, when did do you get up?" Booth checked his watch and noticed the time as 8:25.

Grateful that Booth had been so considerate to let her sleep, Brennan smiled at him. "Christine and I have been up for about twenty-five minutes."

Pleased that she looked rested, Booth smiled. "Hey, I'm going to take the bags to Parker's room." Turning, he stepped over to the stair case, grabbed the bags and carried them upstairs. Once he was in Parker's bedroom, he unloaded one of the bags and placed the clothes in the dresser. When he opened the second bag, he found Parker's suit, dress shoes and surprisingly, several wrapped presents. Curious, he shook each package and placed all of them on top of the dresser. That accomplished, he hung up the suit and placed the shoes and the two pieces of luggage in the closet.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Dad says you took off two weeks for vacation last week and this week." Parker sat next to Brennan at the kitchen table and peeled an orange that Brennan had given him. "Did you go anywhere or did you just stay home?"

Wiping bits of cream of wheat from Christine's chin, Brennan nodded her head. "Yes, I have a lot of accumulated vacation time. No I didn't go anywhere. The point was to stay home and rest."

"Oh . . . okay." Parker thought that was a waste of a vacation, but adults were weird like that. "After Christmas and when we go back home, Mom says we can go to see The Tower of London on her next day off. The guards wear really old uniforms and it's cool."

Amused, Brennan smiled, "Yes, I've been there and it is a very nice tour."

Booth entered the room, grabbed at apple from the counter and sat down across from Brennan. "I unpacked your bags Parker and put everything away."

His eyes large, Parker dropped his orange on the table. "You didn't open the packages did you . . . they're for Christmas."

Rolling his eyes, Booth shook his head, "No I didn't open the presents . . . sheesh what do you take me for?"

The boy knew his father hated surprises and was known to shake and squeeze presents. "Well, I just wanted to make sure since they're for Christmas and Mom says you're sneaky about presents."

Booth reached over and patted the boy's cheek. "I get it, they're on your dresser. You can put them under our Christmas tree after we buy one and decorate it . . . and I'm not sneaky."

"Okay." Parker smiled. "Remember the time Pops caught you unwrapping the end of a present and he yelled at you . . . that was funny."

Turning to look at her husband, Brennan narrowed her eyes. "Booth . . . you don't peek at presents do you? . . . If you do, I'm going to keep your present at my office until Christmas Eve."

"For God's sake." Booth was growing very irritated. "Once . . . I did it once. I don't peek at presents . . . I just . . . you know shake them a little."

Parker laughed. "Remember that time you broke a glass ornament because it was wrapped and you didn't know it was glass and you shook it and it broke . . . that was very funny."

"Ha Ha Parker." Booth shook his head. "Hey, let's talk about the time you got up at four in the morning and opened everyone's present under the tree. Yours, Mine, Pops and Jared's present . . . how about that?"

Since he'd been a little kid at the time, Parker wasn't impressed. "I was just three Dad. I don't do that anymore."

Certain he wasn't going to win the conversation, Booth sighed. "We have to go get Pops this afternoon. He's staying with us until the day after Christmas."

Surprised, Parker threw his fist in the air. "Oh boy. That's cool."

Booth took a bite out of his apple and turned to see Brennan still staring at him. "I don't open presents Bones . . . come on. I just peeked once."

Warily, Brennan turned back to her daughter and continued to feed her. "I think I'll keep your present at work."

Grumpy, Booth stood up and glared at his wife. "Then I'm going to keep your present at my office."

Parker looked at his father and step-mother and knew they weren't really mad at each other. They were just very competitive and hated to lose no matter what it was they were bickering about. His mother said they loved to bicker. She didn't really know why, but it worked for them.

Oooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	109. Chapter 109

(After The Doctor in the Photo)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Christmas tree hadn't been up and decorated in the living room for more than hour when Booth heard shouting in the living room. Racing up upstairs from the laundry room, Booth found Jesse holding Christine in his arms while the small child wept. Parker was kneeling on the floor next to the Christmas tree and was picking up bulbs and decorations from the floor and placing them on the tree branches. "What's going on?"

Jesse grimly glanced at Parker and then back at Booth. "Christine was playing with the decorations and Parker . . . objected."

Furious with his little sister, Parker continued to replace the decorations on the tree. "She ruined our tree, Dad . . . she took a whole bunch of stuff off and she even broke one." The boy held up a polar bear wearing a scarf with skis on his feet. One of his skis tips was bent. "See."

"I'm sorry, Booth." Jesse was a little embarrassed. "She's walking really well now. She was in the kitchen with me and I was making her a snack. My back was turned maybe three minutes and the next thing I know . . ." Jess shifted the toddler in his arms and wiped her tear filled cheeks with a tissue. "She doesn't know any better."

Booth knelt next to the tree and stopped the boy from placing any more ornaments on the tree. "Parker, I forgot that Christine is walking now . . . she's curious and she's going to keep coming to the tree to look at it. We need to remove the decorations from the bottom of the tree so she doesn't break any more or worse try to eat one."

"But it will look stupid Dad." Parker hated the idea of the tree being bare on the bottom. "Why can't Jesse just keep Christine away from the tree? It's my tree too."

Jesse decided that he didn't want to be part of that conversation and carried the now quiet toddler back into the kitchen.

He knew Parker was upset, but Booth felt that the boy was overreacting. "Parker, she's just a baby. Now that she's walking she moves pretty fast. Jesse keeps a great eye on her, but it's impossible to do it 24/7. I should have thought of that, so this is my fault. Now . . . we have to protect Christine from herself, so we need to make sure she can't reach any of the ornaments . . . we had to do the same thing when you were a toddler. When you were two, both your Mom and I had just a tree with a tree topper and no decorations because you knocked our trees over. We were afraid you were going to get hurt and we both decided to keep the trees ornament free. You do things like that when you have a toddler in the house . . . do you understand?"

Frustrated, Parker grudgingly nodded his head. "I guess."

Aware that Parker had been an only child for a long time, Booth tried to be patient with his son. "Good . . . we'll take off the decorations about half way up. It will look weird . . . but your half of the tree will be decorated and Christine's half will be just a tree." Standing, Booth ruffled his son's hair. "I'll go get the boxes, so we can pack the decorations."

Shaking his head, Parker stared at the tree and wondered what else Christine was going to do to mess up his Christmas.

Oooooooooooooooo

After Brennan retrieved Hank from the retirement home, they both entered the house to find Booth sitting in the living room reading a newspaper and the Christmas tree partially decorated. "Booth what happened to the tree?" Removing her coat, Brennan glanced at Hank who was chuckling at the sight of the oddly decorated tree.

Booth placed the newspaper down on the coffee table and shrugged his shoulders. "Christine got away from Jesse and removed some of the ornaments from the bottom of the tree. I thought it would be better if we just took down the ones she can reach."

Embarrassed that she hadn't thought of that, Brennan shook her head. "Goodness that never crossed my mind. Did Christine get hurt?"

Quickly, Booth shook his head. "Nah . . . well her feelings. Parker yelled at her, but I explained to him that Christine is just a baby and we have to accept that she's curious and walking . . . a bad combination. Jesse took her to the park for the afternoon. He thought it might settle Parker down."

Hank sighed when he heard that his great-grandson had yelled at his sister. "Parker isn't really used to having a sibling . . . not really."

Booth agreed. "Yeah, I know. He's just going to have to get used to it though . . . he'll be alright."

Afraid that Parker might grow to dislike his sister, Brennan hugged her coat in her arms. "There was a four year distance between Russ and I. I know he loved me, but sometimes he and I didn't get along very well . . . Parker is ten years older than Christine . . . I . . ."

"No, don't worry about it, Bones." Booth moved over to where she was standing and took the coat from her arms. "He just needs to learn to be patient that's all. He's in my man cave playing video games. I told him that we can bake Christmas cookies when you come home. Sort of a family project."

Hank nodded his head. "That's a good idea. If we keep up the traditions and not change too many it might relieve his mind some."

The sight of the Christmas tree was a reminder to all of them that Christmas might not be trouble free.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Grateful that Jesse had worked on his day off, Booth reminded the bodyguard that he'd get a week off at Christmas with pay and a little Christmas bonus to go with it. The man took excellent care of Christine when Booth and Brennan were working and Booth really appreciated it. Relieving Jesse of responsibility of his child for the rest of the weekend, Booth carried her into the kitchen where Brennan, Hank and Parker were busily making cookies. "Hey look who got up from her nap. She wants to help make cookies."

Not sure if his father was joking, Parker stared at Booth. "She can't make cookies Dad."

Standing near the counter where Parker was spooning dough onto the baking sheet, Booth laughed. "Well not yet, but she can supervise." Christine squealed and pointed at her mother.

A dab of flour on the end of her nose, Brennan started mixing a new batch of chocolate chip cookie dough while Hank washed the dirty bowls. "I have some mixed fruit in the refrigerator if you would like to feed Christine a snack.

Unwilling to tell her about the flour, Booth smiled at how cute his wife looked, pulled out his phone and took a picture. "Can do."

Not sure why he took her picture, Brennan shook her head and continued to stir the dough.

Parker had decided to forgive his sister for ruining the Christmas tree. "Bones said it might snow tomorrow. Maybe we can make a snowman. I can show Christine how to make one."

Settled on the chair at the kitchen table, Booth held his daughter on his lap and started to feed her the mixed fruit. "Sounds like a good idea . . . I don't know how much snow we're supposed to get though. We have to go to church in the morning and after that Bones is going to meet us at the Royal Diner for a late breakfast. We'll see about the snowman tomorrow afternoon."

Cautiously, Parker nodded his head and decided to voice something that might not go over well with his father. "Okay . . . I thought since I'm on vacation I . . . I might not go to church tomorrow."

Surprised and disappointed in his son's plans, Booth turned to look at Parker. "You want to skip church?"

"I don't think you should do that, Parker." Hank never missed church if he could help it and he thought it was a bad habit it get into. "There are going to be times in your life when you can't go, but vacation shouldn't be one of them."

Booth saw the mulish look on his son's face and knew that Parker wasn't happy with Hank's opinion. "Look . . . I'd rather you went to church, but if you want to stay home then I guess it's okay. Bones will be here . . . does your mother let you skip church very often?"

Parker was an honest boy, so he shook his head. "No, Sir."

Not sure he should either, Booth was torn. "Look you can skip church tomorrow, but only because we're going to mass on Christmas Eve and you'll have to go to church next Sunday."

Pleased that his father was letting him stay home, Parker quickly agreed to the plan. "Okay, sounds good."

Hank didn't like the plan, but Parker wasn't his son.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Not a lot happened here. Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	110. Chapter 110

(After The Doctor in the Photo)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

The week of Christmas was filled with visits to the mall for last minute shopping and a trip to see Santa Claus for Christine. There had been two trips to the ice skating rink and Booth had driven the family around several neighborhoods at night to view the lighted Christmas decorations. There had also been baking to do, cookies, pies and cakes in preparation for Christmas dinner. Booth had invited Cam and Michelle over for Christmas Dinner along with Max and they had accepted. Brennan had invited Hodgins and Angela, but her father was coming for the holiday and Angela wanted to spend that time at home. Billy didn't get to see his daughter very often and both Hodgins and Angela thought this would be a great time for him to do so.

Booth didn't blame Angela for wanting to spend time with her father. He actually envied her relationship with her father. His parents were not in his life and he knew that was better for him. Still it did make him jealous sometimes. The only parent he had was Brennan's father and her relationship with Max was fragile at best. This meant that Booth had to walk the knife's edge when it came to Max. He actually liked Max, but Brennan had to come first and he had to back her over his friendship with his father-in-law.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Christmas morning had started out early with Parker up at 5:45 wanting to open presents. Booth had dragged his tired body from his nice warm bed and after retrieving Christine from her room, had moved downstairs. Luckily for him, his daughter was awake, alert and totally fascinated with what was going on.

Brennan had grumpily joined them in the living room a few minutes after Parker had made separate piles of presents for each member of the household. Settling on the couch next to Booth, she closed her eyes and leaned against him. "It's six in the morning. What purpose does it serve to deprive everyone of sleep just to open presents early?"

As patiently as he could be, Booth patted Brennan's knee. "It's a kid thing, Bones. All kids want to open their presents as soon as they can."

Hank had heard the noise in the living room and left the guest bedroom to join Booth and Brennan on the couch. "It's six."

Patiently, Booth smiled at his grandfather. "Yes, Bones already told me that."

Folding his arms across his chest, Hank nodded his head. "I forgot what it was like to have little kids in the house." Watching Parker sort his presents by size, Hank laughed. "Open mine first, Parker."

Eagerly, the boy searched for the box and found it. Ripping off the paper, he found a watch. "Oh boy, Pops. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Pleased that his present was something Parker liked Hank stood up. "I'm going to go make coffee. No one should be up at six in the morning without coffee."

Since Brennan wasn't interested in presents at that moment, Booth handed Christine to her and knelt in front of the presents meant for him. "I wonder what present I should open first."

Brennan settled her baby on her lap and frowned at her husband. "You should open the present from Christine."

Intrigued, Booth found the small flat box and opened it. Shocked he turned to stare at his wife. "You're kidding me."

Amused, Brennan laughed. "No, Christine was very serious when she picked out your present. We were looking at a magazine and she pointed at it and said Dada. I assumed you'd shown her pictures in magazines or on the internet. It's waiting at the Honda dealership for you to pick up whenever you want to."

His eyes bright, Booth stood up and sat back down next to Brennan. Careful not to squish his baby, he pulled Brennan closer to him and kissed her. "Well, Christine has wonderful taste and so does her mother."

Curious, Parker stopped tearing the paper wrapped around his gift and looked at his father. "What did Christine get you for a present?"

Booth help up the certificate and smiled. "A jet ski."

Flabbergasted, Parker stared at his sister. "A jet ski? She's just a baby. She doesn't have any money."

Brennan handed Christine to Booth's waiting hands and knelt in front of her pile of presents. "I had to buy it for her of course . . . Did you see the present from me?"

Parker moved a pile of torn wrapping paper and held up the Philadelphia Flyers Jacket and matching hat. "Thank you. I outgrew my old one."

Rebecca had advised her that her son had needed a new jacket and Brennan had been pleased to buy it for him. "I know. I'm glad you like it . . . Did you check the pockets?"

Surprised, Parker rummaged in the pockets and found a small box. Opening it, he found $200. "Oh wow, thank you."

A little shocked, Booth frowned. "That's a lot of money, Bub . . . what are you going to do with it?"

After he placed the money back in the box, Parker looked at his father. "I'm going to save it. I want to buy a bike."

"I think $200 will buy a pretty good bike." Booth wasn't sure Brennan should have given Parker that much money, but it was her gift and he wasn't going to argue over it. "My first bike cost $50."

Brennan opened her present from her husband. "I wanted to make sure he could buy a very good bicycle." The paper off of the present, Brennan was surprised to find sapphire earrings and a matching sapphire pendant necklace. "They're beautiful, Booth. Thank you."

Relieved that she liked it, Booth smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I found them in an antique shop. They're from France."

Hank entered the room drinking his much needed coffee. "Seems like everyone got something nice today."

Brennan leaned over, picked up several presents and carried them over to the dining room table. "These are for you, Hank. Merry Christmas."

Astonished, Hank saw that there were eight presents for him. "Oh my. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Brennan could see that her grandfather-in-law had tears in his eyes. "You deserve more."

"Hear hear." Booth stood up and grinned at his grandfather. "You deserve a lot more, Pops. We love you."

oooooooooooooooooo

Later that morning, a knock on the front door heralded the first visitors on Christmas day. Cam and Michelle entered the living room when Brennan had opened it and Cam handed her a several bags. "Michelle and I want to thank you for inviting us over for dinner. We brought presents, wine and a cheesecake."

Pleased to see her supervisor and friend, Brennan smiled. "Thank you, but you didn't have to bring us anything."

"Oh but we did." Cam stared at the half decorated Christmas tree and gave Brennan a puzzled look. "Why is the tree decorated like that?"

Booth stepped out of the kitchen with Christine in his arms. "Because our little rug rat is walking and she was too interested in the decorations."

Amused, Michelle laughed. "Well, I think it's an interesting tree, Uncle Booth." While she carried the cheesecake and wine into the kitchen they all heard a knock on the front door. Cam turned and opened the door to find Max standing there. "Come in Max."

A large sack slung over his shoulder, Max entered the room and smiled. "Merry Christmas everyone. I brought presents. Where are my grandkids?"

Puzzled, Brennan turned to look at her father. "Grandkids?"

Dropping the bag, Max smiled. "Yeah, Parker and Christine . . . I see Christine . . . Merry Christmas munchkin."

Christine waved her hands at the sight of her grandfather and squealed. Booth was amused that she was so excited. "She's happy to see you Max." He stepped closer and handed the child to her grandfather. Once she was safely in the older man's arms, Booth picked up the sack and carried it over to the Christmas tree. "Parker is downstairs playing with his new Xbox."

Michelle entered the room and glanced at the doorway leading down to the den below. "Oh Parker has an Xbox." Hurrying across the room towards the stairs leading to the man cave, she waved her hand. "I'll go see if he wants to compete against me."

Cam rolled her eyes. "Oh God. We may not see her again until it's time to go home."

Max laughed and shook his head. "Let them have fun. Christmas only comes once a year. When it's time to eat, I'll take them a plate of food. All rules are off at Christmas time."

Brennan rolled her eyes and moved towards the kitchen. "Not all rules, Max."

While he was pulling the presents out of the Max's bag, Booth shook each one and placed it on the floor. When he found one with his name on it, he tore off the paper and opened the box to find a fly fishing rod. "Oh man this is just what I need for the next time we go camping."

Exasperated, Brennan noticed Booth had opened his present. "Booth! You should have waited until we were all ready to open presents."

Booth held the rod up and inspected the reel. "Bull . . . It had my name on it and its Christmas day. I'm not waiting for anyone else to open their presents."

Cam placed her hand over her mouth and laughed. Booth was Booth and no one was going to change him.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Are you still reading this story? Let me know. Thank you.


	111. Chapter 111

(The Bullet in the Brain)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The holidays were over and Booth and Brennan were soon back into their normal routine. Parker was back in England and Jesse was back at work guarding and taking care of Christine during the day. After an exciting week, Hank had returned to the retirement home eager to rest and recuperate from the hectic time he'd had with his family. Max did what Max always did and that meant no one knew where he was or what he was up to.

After the holidays, Angela walked into Brennan's office on the first day back and with a grin, held her arms out from her side and gleefully broke her news. "I'm pregnant."

Not surprised at all, Brennan smiled at her friend rather smugly. "Yes I know."

Disappointed, Angela lowered her arms and twisted her lips in consternation. After a moment, Angela nodded her head. "I should have known you'd know. I've been pregnant for three months . . . Did Hodgins tell you or did you just notice something?"

Amused, Brennan stood up and moved around her desk. Enveloping her friend in her arms, Brennan hugged Angela. "It was obvious to anyone that cared to look. I'm so happy for you."

Angela forgave her friend and hugged her tightly. "I'm so scared and at the same time I'm so happy. This is going to change everything."

Brennan released Angela and guided her to the couch where they could both sit down. "It will and it won't. At least that's my experience." Brennan smiled at her friend. "I'm a mother and I love Christine so much, but Booth and I still have the same relationship. I still work here and I still go out in the field. We've made adjustments in our lives of course and Christine comes first when we make plans, but we are still the same people we were before."

Used to her friend's cluelessness, Angela patted her knee. "Of course Sweetie. I just meant that being a mother brings more responsibilities. Like you just said, your baby comes first. You're a mother first and wife second or at least that seems the way it is. You have to make sure that Christine is taken care of when you're at work or on a case and well . . . I'm just so excited. I told Dad at Christmas time and he was excited too. He probably thought he'd never have a grandchild, but . . . he had tears in his eyes when I told him."

Excited for her friend, Brennan clutched her hand. "If you need me to help you at any time then please tell me. I have experience as a mother and I may be able to answer questions for you . . . if you want me to of course. I don't plan to interfere with your life, but as my surrogate sister, I just want to be there for you."

Tears springing to her eyes, Angela hugged Brennan. "Oh Sweetie, I think of you as a sister too. You're going to make a great aunt." Angela released Brennan and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Damn hormones . . . I cry when I see the ShamWow commercial on television. It's ridiculous, but what can I do?"

Well aware the havoc hormones played on pregnant women, Brennan nodded her head. "Yes, I know. I cried a few times when I least expected it. Booth was very patient."

Angela laughed. "Poor Jack, he doesn't know what to do when I cry. He just grabs a tissue and keeps telling me 'now now'. This is his first baby too and he's just as excited and just as scared as I am."

oooooooooooooooooooooooode

Heather Taffet was being transferred to court for a hearing when she was assassinated in front of the courthouse. Shocked at the turn of events, Booth had pulled Sweets away from Taffet's headless body and scanned the area to see if he could find the shooter. The hysterical shouts from the protestors in the area had caused him some anxiety, but once he realized that Taffet had been the sole target, he'd had the remaining protestors moved down the block so that the area around The Gravedigger's body could be treated as a crime scene.

Caroline had been a witness to the explosive disintegration of the convicted murderer's head and braced herself as best she could to make sure that the FBI had the situation in hand and under control.

Brennan and Cam arrived at the scene as quickly possible and Brennan was relieved to see her husband unhurt. Regardless of the fact that they were at a crime scene, Brennan had launched herself at Booth as soon as she was close enough and hugged him against her body. "I was so worried."

Grateful that Brennan hadn't been there when the shot had been fired, Booth placed his arms around her and soothed her. "It's okay . . . I'm fine, I promise."

After a few seconds, Brennan released him and nodded her head. "Did you get the shooter?"

Slowly shaking his head, Booth looked around and pointed at the rooftops. "I think the shot came from over there. It was a long shot, so whoever did this was probably a professional. We'll have to figure out where the shot came from and go from there."

Brennan walked over to where the body was lying and squatted down next to it. Cam was busy removing bits of skull and brain from the surrounding area along with the help of several FBI techs.

As she placed a piece of skull in a container, Cam sighed. "This is going to take a while. The skull looked like it disintegrated."

Swallowing hard, Caroline who was standing next to the ambulance where Dr. Sweets was being checked over, overheard Cam and felt bile rise in her mouth. _Merde_

Oooooooooooooooooo

After several days of investigating, Booth was able to finally point a finger at their suspect. Jacob Brodsky was an old friend and he hated the thought of someone like him using his talent to murder someone. "It doesn't make any sense, Bones." Booth poured himself a finger of Scotch and placed the cap back on the bottle. Carrying two glasses over to the couch, he sat down next to her. "He's a hero . . . he's always been on the side of right and now . . . it just doesn't make any sense . . . if he can turn bad then what about people like me? I'm just like him. I've done the things he's done. What's to keep me from . . . from murdering someone?"

"Booth!" Brennan was shocked at Booth's questions. "I don't know why Brodsky murdered the Gravedigger, but he is not you. You are not like him. You love the law. You're determined to catch killers and balance your cosmic balance sheet. Obviously Brodsky thinks nothing of the law. If he did he wouldn't have murdered Taffet. I know you, Booth. I know what you are capable of and cold blooded murder is not one of them. You kill to protect and when you do it is sanctioned by those above you in your chain of command. Brodsky doesn't seem to answer to anyone anymore."

Still, he worried that a good man could turn bad. "I thought he loved the law too. Maybe . . . I don't know. I just don't know."

Brennan worried about her husband. He had a set of ideals and to have someone he admired turn those ideals upside down, made him doubt himself and those around him. It worried her that he couldn't see that he was good.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After a close call while running after Brodsky, Booth had been hospitalized with a sprained ankle and a dislocated shoulder. Rushing into the ER, Brennan had been directed to his room. Once she was by his side, she'd felt almost faint with relief when she realized that his injuries were minor. "I've seen your x-rays Booth. You've dislocated your shoulder, but the good news is your ankle is not broken. It's just a sprain."

Frustrated, Booth lay on the hospital bed, fuming about Brodsky and what he'd done. "I almost had him, but he blew up a building and I got caught in the blast. That bastard tried to kill me . . . I pulled my gun on him, but he turned his back on me and I couldn't shoot him . . . it would have been murder . . . I had to let him get away."

"If you needed any proof that you are not like Brodsky then I think you have it Booth." Brennan placed her hand on his uninjured shoulder and pressed her fingers hard to get his attention. "Brodsky tried to murder you and you couldn't shoot him in the back. He could have, but you couldn't. Now you know . . . you are nothing like Brodsky. You are honorable and he isn't. You are a good man."

Her words sinking into his rattled self-esteem. Booth nodded his head. "Yeah, I can see that. You're right. I'm no murderer . . . We have to catch that guy before he kills anyone else. Friend or no friend, he has to be caught and he has to pay for what he's done."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	112. Chapter 112

(The Bikini in the Soup)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was thoroughly disgusted. The body was a soup in a tanning bed and he hated it. He could handle most bodies, but soup bodies had to be the worst. Of course, he couldn't really say anything because it was part of his job, but he tried to stay away from the crime scene as much as possible.

While Booth interviewed the maid who had found the body, Brennan studied the remains and found it interesting. She was getting used to the fleshly bodies and though she preferred bones, she was fascinated with how many ways a body could be found in their decomposing state.

Hodgins shifted his feet and shook his head when he saw the body. "I hope this isn't a murder. It was an accident right? Cam said something about having plans for tonight. You know its Valentine's Day. She's probably gonna want to put this to bed early."

Annoyed, Brennan continued to examine the liquefied remains. "Are you suggesting that we not do our jobs properly?"

Quickly pointing blame elsewhere, Hodgins shook his head. "No, hey, not me. It's Cam and she's my boss. I'm just passing on the information that's all. She . . . uh, she has a new boyfriend."

"Valentine's Day was originally meant to commemorate a Christian martyr who died in a horrific way." Brennan poked one of the exposed bones with a gloved finger to see if she could shift it slightly for a better view.

Not willing to argue with her, Hodgins turned his attention to the body.

Booth entered the room, took a look at what was left of the body and turned his attention to his wife instead. "The victim is Wendy Bovitz. She's a wedding planner."

Surprised at the irony of the situation, Hodgins stood up and stared at Booth. "Oh man, that's ironic and really sad. Someone who specializes in love found dead on Valentine's Day."

Not in in the mood for flights of fancy, Booth shook his head. "It's sad when anyone dies, Bug Boy. The fact is most people are killed by people they know and a hell of a lot of people are killed by people that are supposed to love them, so there isn't anything ironic about this death."

A little speechless, Hodgins moved back to the body. "Boy if there is such a thing as a Valentine's Day Grinch then I nominate you."

In a bad mood, Booth glared at the entomologist. "Valentine's Day is just a way for candy and flower companies to guilt you into buying stuff."

Brennan agreed. "Yes that's why Booth and I are not celebrating such a ridiculous holiday."

Shocked, Hodgins stood up again and stared at Booth. "You're kidding me, right?"

Sadly, Booth shook his head and stared at his wife. "No, we aren't celebrating it. This is just a normal work day."

Slowly shaking his head, Hodgins leaned over the body and looked for insect life. "Well the rest of us are celebrating it, so I guess you two will just have to put up with it."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth left the room.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Breezing into Brennan's office, Angela stood in front of Brennan's desk with her hands on her hips. "I cannot believe that Booth is not celebrating Valentine's Day. Why is he doing this to you? It's not right. He should be sending you flowers and candy and some really nice jewelry after all you are the mother or his child and . . ."

"Angela." Brennan interrupted her friend. "I really dislike the idea of Valentine's Day. This is just a social obligation that forces you to buy expensive presents for someone whether you want to or not and if you're alone on this day, it's just another way to make people feel inadequate and lonely. I have never liked Valentine's Day and I told Booth not to celebrate it this year. It's just a waste of money."

"You told him not to celebrate Valentine's Day?" Angela shook he head. "Honey, Booth is such a romantic. Didn't he object?"

Brennan stood up and grabbed her jacket from the coat tree in the corner of her office. "He did want to celebrate it and buy me some flowers, but I persuaded him not to. I don't want him to buy me presents just because society has chosen a day to celebrate love. It's ridiculous."

Angela sat down on the chair in front of the desk while her friend slipped on a jacket. "Jack said that Booth was in a bad mood at the crime scene and now I know why."

As she buttoned up her jacket, Brennan turned to stare at her friend. "Booth is in a bad mood because he woke up with a headache this morning."

Her arms crossed against her breasts, Angela sighed. "Honey, don't you remember how Booth made you dinner and gave you flowers and a pair of earrings for Valentine's Day last year. What's so different about this year from last year? Why are you against Valentine's Day this year?"

"I was against it last year too, but Booth ignored me. He ignores me every year about Valentine's Day." Brennan was becoming annoyed. "He spent $299 for those earrings Angela. His budget is very tight and he shouldn't be buying me presents like that. It's bad enough he bought me a saphire necklace for Christmas last year. He's saving money for Parker's and Christine's college education, he helps pay for more than half of the fees needed to allow Hank to stay at the retirement home, he has to pay for car insurance, life insurance, health insurance, he pays for the utilities at our house and he has numerous other financial obligations he's responsible for. I will not allow him to waste his money on presents for a contrived and frivilous holiday."

Angela wanted to shake Brennan. "Honey, I can assure you that Booth isn't in a bad mood because he has a headache. He's probably upset that you don't want him to celebrate Valentine's Day. You know he's a romantic. He lives for days like this one. He loves you so much and he's giving up a holiday he likes for you. If he wants to buy presents for you then you should let him. It is his money and he knows how to budget. He's not as rich as you are, but he does well enough. I'd be in a bad mood too if Jack told me to forget about a holiday I like."

Worried that she might have done something wrong, Brennan moved closer to her desk and stared down at her friend. "He is a very romantic man . . . Perhaps I've embarrassed him . . . I didn't mean to. I just know he hates the disparity in our incomes. He really hated the idea of me paying for our house, but economically, it saved us quite a lot of money when I paid cash for it and avoided taking out a loan. I am merely trying to help him. He was born in a low social strata and even now, when he's making a decent wage, he has so many financial obligations. They worry him sometimes, in fact they worry him a lot. "

She knew that Brennan was trying to help her husband, but in this case, she needed to let him have this one. "He is a proud man, Brennan. By insisting that he can't afford Valentine's Day, I'm sure you hurt his pride. I know you didn't mean to do that, but well guys can be fragile when it comes to money and power and things like that. We're more practical than they are."

"He did seem upset this morning, but he claimed his head was hurting him." Brennan thought about how their day had started and she felt foolish for not suspecting what was going on between Booth and herself. "He didn't make pancakes or waffles like he normally does. He just ate cereal and he kissed me on the cheek which is not like Booth at all. Maybe he wasn't telling me the truth about the headache." Afraid she had upset her husband, Brennan sat down behind her desk. "I'm not very good at this kind of thing. Even though we have been married for almost four years, I still find myself making mistakes like this one. I thought I would be better at inter-personal relationships by now. Maybe I never will be."

"Oh Honey." Angela stood up and moved around the desk. Leaning over she placed her arms around her friend and hugged her. "Don't sell yourself short. You and Booth get along so well and really your marriage is just wonderful. You just made a mistake that's all. You can fix this."

"You're right, Angela." Brennan nodded her head and stood up forcing her friend to step back. "I can fix this." Moving towards the doorway, Brennan turned to smile at her friend. "Thank you. Booth and I have one more interview to do and I think this case will be wrapped up. I'll fix this problem between Booth and myself afterward."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had left the interrogation room shortly after they got their suspect to admit that he had killed his wife, Wendy. While Booth booked the suspect and finished his paperwork, Brennan left the Hoover and did some quick errands before going home.

Tired from a long and hectic day, Booth pulled into the driveway and noticed that Brennan had beat him home. Determined to do the right thing, he removed a vase of flowers from the back of the SUV along with a small wrapped box. He knew Brennan was probably going to raise hell with him, but there was no way he was going to allow Valentine's Day to slip by without giving her something. She might hate the holiday, but he didn't.

Entering the house, Booth was surprised to find jazz playing on the stereo and Brennan cooking in the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen he looked around and called out to Brennan. "Hey Bones, where's Christine and Jesse?"

Her back towards Booth, Brennan hurriedly stirred the contents of a pot and replaced the lid. "Max came and got Christine. He wants to keep her overnight and I told him that would be alright. Jesse is out for the evening and he doesn't plan upon returning until tomorrow." Turning, she noticed Booth standing next to the kitchen island, a large vase of red roses sitting on it and a gift wrapped box next to the vase. "What's this?"

Booth moved closer to Brennan and placed his arms around her. After he kissed her sofly on the lips, he gave her a sweet smile. "Bones, I know you don't like Valentine's Day, but I just can't ignore it like you want me to. I love you and you deserve flowers and gifts on this special day."

A tear falling down her cheek, Brennan leaned her head against his chest. "Booth, I am so sorry if I seemed insensitive about your gift buying and your need to celebrate this holiday. I stepped over a boundary that I shouldn't have. I know you love me and I just didn't think it was necessary for you to spend your hard earned money on me. Still I shouldn't have tried to ruin your fun. I . . ."

"Bones." Booth felt she was taking too much on herself. Placing his finger under her chin he raised her head to look at him. "Bones you have a right to your opinion okay? It's alright. I just think you worry too much about stuff like gifts and things. Those earrings last year were expensive, but I saved up to buy those. I gave up my afternoon cup of coffee and piece of pie for a few months so I could pay for them and that's alright. It was worth it . . . You know this is all my fault. I know you think I worry about money and I do, probably way too much. I make good money and it's enough to pay my bills, put some aside for retirement and still buy you and the kids things. Okay? It's just hard for a poor boy from Philly to ever think he has enough money to do the things he wants to do, but I do and I can. I'm going to quit talking about money and bills. We're doing okay, better than okay. Shoot you're rich, so I don't really have a right to complain."

Brennan nodded her head. "Yes, we are doing quite well." She gave him a tender kiss and walked over to the pantry. Opening the door, she removed a wrapped gift, turned and walked back over to where Booth was standing. "I bought you a present too."

Surprised and pleased, Booth took the package from her and shook it. "Aren't you the sweetest thing? Thank you, Bones. You didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did." Brennan moved closer to where her present lay and picked it up. "Happy Valentine's Day, Booth."

Tearing the wrapping paper encasing his gift, Booth wiggled his eyes brows. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bones."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	113. Chapter 113

(The Killer in the Crosshairs)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really do appreciate it and it gives me an incentive to write.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After he pulled up in the driveway next to his house, Booth grabbed the shopping bag in the passenger side of the SUV, opened the door and slid out of the truck. As he moved around the truck, he realized that someone had been waiting for him in the dark. A gun pressed to the back of his head, Booth knew that he should have replaced the lightbulb in the light fixture above the garage door when Brennan had asked him too. "If you want my wallet, it's in my right jacket pocket. My truck keys are there too."

"You have a bodyguard protecting your little girl, Booth." Brodsky pressed the gun firmly against the FBI Agent's head. "This is the kind of world you want to live in?"

His gaze darting towards the house, Booth felt a stabbing fear in his chest. "If you've hurt my family . . . "

"I'm not that kind of guy, Booth." Brodsky was disgusted with Booth's implication. "You used to know that. I'm the good guy here. You're the one that's on the wrong side. Paula is dead because of you."

Relieved that Brennan and Christine were safe, Booth exhaled slowly and concentrated on his former friend. "She's dead because she helped you murder people and she didn't want to live with that. She's dead because of you, not me."

Furious, Brodsky had to fight with himself to keep from pulling the trigger. "She was helping me get rid of very bad people. She knew what I was doing was right. You . . . you're on the wrong side of this, Booth. You need to back off."

Staring at his house, Booth replied quietly. "You're a murderer Jake. There is no way I can let you keep doing what you're doing. If I don't come after you then someone else will. No one is going to leave you alone. You've killed too many people."

"The next time I see you, I'm going to kill you." Brodsky had considered Booth a friend, but no more. This was his only warning. "You come after me and your kids will become orphans. I'll take you out and maybe your wife too." Quickly, the assassin pulled his pistol back and then slammed it against Booth's head causing the agent to black out and fall to the ground. "You've been warned."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had noticed the lights flash in the picture window at the front of the house and she knew that Booth was home. After a while when he didn't enter the house, she began to wonder what the delay was. Not really worried, she opened the front door, flipped on the porch light and stepped out onto the porch. "Booth? Do you need help with anything?"

Jesse walked over to the front door and stepped out onto the porch. Handing Christine to Brennan, he grimly stared at the truck in the parking lot. "You and Christine stay here. I'll check it out."

If not for the fact that someone needed to make sure Christine was alright, Brennan would have followed Jesse to the SUV. As it is, she stood on the porch and watched Jesse walk down the brick path to the driveway and then disappear in the darkness when he moved around the truck.

Jesse cursed the darkness and his lack of a flashlight. He knew that the light had blown above the garage door and now he regretted not replacing it earlier that day. As he walked around the SUV, his feet hit something and he knew immediately what it was. He just prayed that it wasn't a dead body. "Booth?" Jesse knelt and ran his hands over the prone man's body, trying to determine what the problem was. After making sure the Agent was breathing, his hand felt a stickiness on Booth's head. "Dr. Brennan! Call 911! Booth's hurt."

Racing into the living room, Brennan found her phone and made the call. Once that was done, she found the flashlight in the kitchen and with her toddler in her arms, she charged out of the house, down the steps, across the yard and around the truck. Using her flashlight, she played the light over Jesse and then down over Booth. The sight of her husband crumpled on the driveway made her heart start to beat faster. "I've call for an ambulance." Her gaze darting over Booth's body, she noticed blood in his hair.

Kneeling down, she handed a crying Christine to Jesse. "Please take Christine into the house." Gingerly, she moved her fingers over Booth's skull trying to locate his wound.

Determined to make sure Brennan wasn't alone, Jesse stepped over to the garage door and stood there, keeping Brennan in sight. "We don't know what happened, but I'm not about to leave you out here by yourself."

The sound of sirens in the distance, Jesse felt a sense of relief. Striding quickly down the driveway, he waited at the end of the pavement near the street for aide to arrive.

A moan coming from Booth, Brennan leaned closer until her lips were near his left ear. "Booth lay still. An ambulance is on the way." Worried about the weak spot on his cranium where he'd had brain surgery, Brennan hoped that whoever had hit Booth had missed it. The flashlight wasn't strong enough to let her completely eliminate that possibility and that made her anxiety grow.

The police car pulled up into the driveway and Jesse moved to the driver's side. Once the policeman was out of the car, he pointed towards the SUV. "Officer, this is the home of Special Agent Seeley Booth. He's in charge of Major Crimes for the FBI in the District. It looks like he's been attacked. He's next to the truck. His wife, Dr. Brennan is with him."

An ambulance pulled up in front of the house while the police officer contacted his supervisor to let him know what was going on. The EMTs quickly left their vehicle, listened to Jesse's explanation why they were there, grabbed their kits and moved quickly up the drive to where Booth was lying.

Christine by then almost hysterical with fright, grabbed Jesse's shirt front and wailed. He knew that he couldn't be of help to Booth, so he moved over to the porch and back into the house where he tried to divert the toddler's attention with toys and a snack.

The EMTs knelt down next to Booth as Brennan stood up to get out of the way. "It appears he was struck on the right side of his head above the ear. He had brain surgery to remove a tumor almost two years ago. The present injury appears to be close to that part of his skull. I'm not sure though. There isn't enough light for me to be certain."

Worried that Booth might have been hit where his skull would be weakest, the EMTs checked his vitals and prepared him for transportation to the hospital.

Brennan watched as they worked on her husband. "He was operated on at George Washington University Hospital. His surgeon was Dr. Keith Laborde. It would be best if you take him there since they are familiar with his medical history."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Before the ambulance left with Booth, FBI Agents Morris Harris and Lester Brown pulled up behind the ambulance and bailed out of the car. Rushing over to where Brennan was standing, Harris, placed his hand on her arm. "Metro contacted the FBI and they let me know what's going on. What the hell happened?"

Lester moved over to where the back door of the ambulance was opened and peered inside to see Booth lying on a gurney, the EMTs preparing to take him to the hospital. "Booth?"

Booth forced his eyes open, but had a hard time focusing. "Brodsky."

Not sure he had heard Booth, Lester leaned further into the ambulance. "What?"

Clearing his throat, Booth tried again. "Brodsky did . . . Brodsky . . . I need to . . ."

Impatiently, one of the EMTs stood up and moved towards the door. "Step back sir." When Lester moved back from the vehicle the door was promptly closed. Hurrying over to where Harris and Brennan were standing, he ran his hand through his hair. "It was Brodsky. Booth said it was Brodsky."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	114. Chapter 114

(The Killer in the Crosshairs)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Groggy, Booth opened his eyes and looked at the white ceiling above him. _Shit, not again._ He tried to raise his hand to rub his eyes, but couldn't move his hands. "Bones!"

His voice weak, Brennan looked up from the journal she was reading. Relieved that he was awake, she stood up and looked down at her husband. "You're awake."

Terrified at the implications of not being able to move his arms, Booth cleared his throat. "I can't move my hands. My arms . . ."

"It's alright, Booth." Brennan noticed the look of fear on his face and quickly assured him. "Your wrists and ankles are secured to the bed to keep you from moving. You were delirious right after you were brought to the hospital and you pulled out your IVs."

While he was delirious, Booth had claimed that his family was in danger and he had to go home. It had taken several nurses and orderlies to put him back in to his bed and to secure his wrists and ankles with straps to keep him from harming himself. Brennan had been a witness to her husband's confusion and she had been unable to get him to listen to her and accept that she and Christine were alright. She had been so afraid for him and she'd wept while he'd struggled to free himself from the straps. "Brodsky struck your Parietal bone on the right side of your skull. I was worried that he might have struck you in the same location where you were operated on for the brain tumor, but he missed it."

The confinement of his wrists and ankles were unnerving to him it and it made him think about when he had been held as a prisoner of war in Iraq. "Bones, untie me or unstrap me or whatever the hell it is you have to do. I can't stand to be tied up. You know that. You have to untie me Bones, please."

Now that he seemed to be cognizant of his surroundings, Brennan quickly unbuckled the straps around his wrists and ankles. After she released them, Brennan checked to make sure they weren't damaged before she briskly rubbed each one. "Does that feel better?"

Relieved that he was free, Booth moved his hand up and tried to rub his forehead. His hand encountered a bandage on his head and with a sick feeling he lowered his hand back down to the bed. "Did he break my skull?"

Slowly shaking her head, Brennan patted his arm. "No, it isn't fractured, but I'm not sure why. He did break the skin and you do have a serious concussion."

"How long have I been in the hospital?" Worried about Brodsky and what he might be up to, Booth moved to sit up.

Brennan quickly prevented him from moving out of the bed. "You've been here for about 32 hours. You have to stay in bed, Booth. You're going to . . ."

Nauseous, Booth suddenly turned pale and started to gag. Quickly grabbing a waste basket near the bed, Brennan held it under his chin and managed to capture most of his spume when he finally threw up. Feeling weak, once Booth was finished gagging, he laid back down. "I'm sorry."

Since some of his sheet had also captured his spume, Brennan pulled the sheet away from his body, wadded it up and carried it over to sink near the bathroom and placed the sheet there. "There is nothing to apologize for Booth. You're not well." After she washed her hands, she grabbed a wash cloth, rinsed it and used it to wipe Booth's face.

Cold, Booth shivered and crossed his arms against his chest. "Can I have a blanket or something?"

As she pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed and covered her husband, a nurse entered the room. "Agent Booth, you're awake. That's good." After Brennan moved away from the bed, Nurse Reese took Booth's temperature and checked his blood pressure and heart rate. "I'll go tell Dr. Laborde you're awake."

Once more alone in the room, Brennan leaned over and rubbed Booth's arms. "Are you feeling warmer?"

"Yeah, thanks." Booth closed his eyes. "Brodsky did this to me."

Brennan poured Booth a glass of water and held her hand behind his head. "Open your eyes, Booth. I'd like you to drink a little water."

Obeying her, Booth drank some of the cool liquid and realized that he was parched. "Can I have more?"

"Not until Dr. Laborde says you can." Brennan placed the cup back on the small table. "They have an APB out for Brodsky, but he seems to have disappeared again. A policeman named Gregory Allen was murdered at the Federal Courthouse earlier this evening. Harris called me and told me about it. Allen was killed with a sniper's rifle, so we're sure it was Brodsky. The bullet entered the men's restroom from a building across the street. The bullet exploded upon entering the room, killing Allen. Harris says his FBI techs think it was a programmable bullet similar to the one used by Brodsky on that deer we found at Paula Ashwaldt's cabin."

Frustrated, Booth exhaled deeply. "Damn it. I should have been at the courthouse. I could have ended this."

"How Booth?" Brennan knew her husband was frustrated, but he was taking on too much of the responsibility for Brodsky. "We didn't know he was going to target anyone at the courthouse. You and I have been here at the hospital and Angela has been working with Mr. Nigel-Murray trying to determine what kind of bullet Brodsky was using and how it was built. We're sure it was too sophisticated for Brodsky to make, but we aren't sure who might have made it for him."

His head hurting him, Booth tried to ignore the pain. "Benny Winkler . . . have Caroline and Harris talk to an arms maker named Benny Winkler. He probably made it for Brodsky. Maybe he can tell us where Brodsky is."

"Alright." Brennan leaned over and kissed him. "You need to rest for now."

Dr. Laborde entered the room and strode over to where Booth lay. "Agent Booth. We're meeting way too often."

Not amused, Booth stared at his neurosurgeon. "No shit."

Chuckling the surgeon checked Booth's vitals, looked into his patient's eyes and sighed. "You're a very lucky man, Agent Booth. A couple of inches over and whoever hit you would have hit the spot where we operated on you for your tumor. That would have been very bad. That portion of your skull is very weak."

Booth didn't feel lucky. "When can I get out our here?"

Used to Booth's attitude towards hospitals, Dr. Laborde patted the Agent's shoulder. "Tomorrow morning if you behave. You have a concussion. Once you're out of here, it's important that you stay home and rest. You can't go back to work for a couple of weeks."

Certain he could get around that as soon as he was away from the hospital, Booth smiled. "Sure Doc, whatever you say."

Agent Harris, standing in the doorway listening to Booth, laughed at Booth's attempt to charm the surgeon. "Don't let him fool you Doc. He's definitely planning to go back to work. Lucky for him, I won't let him and neither will Dr. Brennan."

Furious, Booth turned to look at his lieutenant. "Who invited you here?"

Not insulted in the least, Harris moved into the room and around the bed. "I invited myself of course. I got an agent on the door babysitting you by the way. If Brodsky shows up here, at least we'll have someone that can protect you . . . you look like shit."

"Thanks." Booth turned to look at the doctor. "I guess I won't be going back to work soon."

Dr. Laborde patted Booth's shoulder. "Good, that's good."

Brennan sat down on the chair next to Booth's bed. "Yes, he will comply." She knew it was going to be hard to keep him at home, but she was confident she would succeed. If she had to, she would hide his truck keys as well as the keys to her car. This incident had given her quite a fright and she would watch over him very carefully.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	115. Chapter 115

(The Blackout in the Blizzard)

This is a reminder that this story is AU. It has been from the beginnng. Also, this is **not** an action/adventure story. This story is meant to show you what could have happened if Booth and Brennan had started a personal relationship earlier than they did. If you're not happy with the pace of this story then stop reading it because it is what it is.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The weather took a turn for the worse and caught a lot of people by surprise. Up until that moment the snow started to come down with a vengeance, their winter had been fairly mild. Of course they'd had a few snowfalls, but the snow had melted fairly quickly each time leaving everyone to wonder if they were going to have a short winter.

As the snow poured from the sky, Booth stood in front of the picture window and fumed. Brennan had gone into work that morning leaving him behind. He was still on sick leave and he wasn't going to be allowed to go back to work for at least four more days. Bored and angry that he was being kept from looking for Brodsky, Booth glared at the snow covered street and wondered how Brennan was going to get home. Taking his phone from his pants pocket, he called her.

_Brennan_

"Bones, maybe you should come home." Booth watched the wind pick up and the snow start to swirl in the yard. "The news says this is a blizzard. If you don't come home now you're going to be trapped at the Lab."

_I can't come now, Booth. A body was just brought in and I'm in the middle of my initial examination with Cam. If I become trapped here it will be alright. There is sustenance in the cafeteria and the Lab is warm. Whatever you do, do not attempt to rescue me. I'm safe and I don't need rescued. Do you understand?_

Irritated with her, Booth glared at the white covered lawn and tried to keep from snapping at his wife, but failed miserably. "Yeah, I understand. You want me to leave you the hell alone. I get it." Angry that he'd been trapped in his home for the last ten days, Booth resented everyone telling him what to do. "I'll talk to you later."

The call ended abruptly which caused Brennan a little concern. Having overheard the conversation, Cam shook her head. "He really hates to be sick. He has to be the worst patient ever."

Brennan placed her phone in her lab coat and nodded her head. "He is very impatient when he's ill. I guess he's angry with me, but that can't be helped. His concussion was quite serious and it was miraculous that Brodsky didn't hit Booth on the portion of his skull that is weakest. If that had happened . . . it's possible Brodsky could have killed him. I accept Booth's anger and I'm fine with it. I'd rather he be home, bored and angry with me than the alternative."

"Amen to that." Cam had been filled with terror when she had heard that her friend had been clubbed on his head. She had only felt a sense of relief after she had rushed to the hospital and seen his x-rays for herself. "He'll settle down once he's allowed to go back to work. You know Booth is a man of action and being stuck in the house for ten days must be making him crazy."

Before she could answer, her phone demanded her attention. Pulling it back from her lab coat, she saw it was Booth. "Yes, this is Brennan."

_I'm sorry I spoke to you like that Bones. I had no right talking to you that way. I'm just going crazy here at home. I'm sorry I hung up on you too._

"Don't worry about it, Booth." Brennan smiled at Cam. "I know you are dissatisfied with your forced convalescence, but you should be able to return to work next Monday. Have you had any headaches today?"

_Nah, I'm okay. I just want to do something, anything, but it's snowing really hard right now and I can't even go to the store. I hate doing nothing and Dr. Latrobe won't let me work out until he sees me next week. I've got all this pent up energy and I don't know what to do with it. The house is clean and well, anyway, I'm sorry I talked mean to you like that. I'm just in a bad mood._

"It's alright, Booth. I didn't take it personally." Brennan noticed Wendell step up onto the platform holding a tray. "Perhaps you can work on your Mustang."

_Yeah, I guess I can do that. I can turn on the heater out in the garage and tinker with the car. The carburetor needs to be changed and I've got the part . . . yeah, I'll do that. If you get stuck at the Lab call me and let me know. _

"I will." Brennan turned away from Cam and Wendell and lowered her voice. "I love you."

_I love you too Bones._

The call ended, Brennan placed her phone back in her lab coat pocket and donned a pair of latex gloves. "He's going to work on his Mustang."

Cam knew that Brennan was worried about Booth, but since she was willing to stay at the Lab and work, she wasn't about to say anything to make her change her mind.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the snow stopped coming down, Brennan wasn't sure how she was going to get home until Hodgins offered to take her home. "Your car is small and light Dr. Hodgins. I hardly think it's any better than my car."

Hodgins pulled on his wool gloves while Angela buttoned up her coat. "No Dr. B. I drove my Ford F-250 Super Duty Truck to work. I saw in the forecast that it might snow and I didn't want to drive my Mini Cooper just in case it got bad."

Surprised, Brennan pulled on her coat and started to button it. "You have a Ford F-250 pickup? That seems different from what you normally drive."

While he waited for Brennan to finish preparing to go outside, Hodgins leaned against the door frame. "The truck is for my estate. The gardener uses it to haul in heavy stuff from the home improvement stores or the garden center."

Ready to go, Brennan pulled her phone out of her pocket and then thought better of it. "I'd better not call Booth. If we're delayed and we take longer to get to the house, he may start to worry."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The air bitter cold, Brennan watched her breath puff in the air as she trudged up the driveway to the house. Up on the porch, she knocked the snow from the bottom of her shoes and then opened the door. She was so glad when she entered the house and was enveloped with warm air. Removing her cap, she placed it on the back of the couch along with her mittens and purse.

Jesse entered the room from the kitchen and smiled at his boss. "Hey Dr. Brennan. Christine is upstairs in bed. I put her down about an hour ago. Booth is still in the garage. I made dinner and told him it was ready a couple of hours ago, but he ignored me. He's still working on his car I guess."

"Thank you, Jesse." Brennan unbuttoned her coat as she walked over to the kitchen. "I'll go get him to stop whatever he's doing and come eat dinner. I appreciate you cooking dinner for us. That was very thoughtful."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jesse smiled. "Not a problem. I had to eat too and Booth didn't seem like he was going to cook, so I made fried rice and baked some chicken. I heard on the radio about the blackout in the District, but we weren't affected. I'm going to go to my room and watch a little TV. Call me if you need me."

After she paused at the refrigerator to get two bottles of beer, Brennan continued out to the garage. As she entered the attached building, Brennan was glad she had kept her coat on. Booth had the heater on in the room, but it was still a brisk 50 degrees or so in the room.

Moving over to the where the Mustang was parked, Brennan noticed the hood up and Booth leaning under it. The sight of Booth's gluteus maximus caused her to smile. She had always considered his posterior to be very beautiful. After a while, she realized that her nose was getting a little cold standing there. "Booth, I'm home."

Glad to see her home, Booth pulled away from the engine compartment and turned to face his wife. "Bones, hey I'm glad to see you're home . . . how'd you get home? The streets haven't been plowed yet that I know of."

As she handed Booth a bottle of beer, she leaned over to kiss him. Booth took the bottle in one hand and pulled her closer to him with his free arm. "Hey you." Their lips meeting, their kiss was a long and exhilarating kiss. Once they finally broke their kiss, Brennan smiled. "You seem to be in a better mood."

Booth opened the bottle of beer and smiled. "Yeah, I fixed my car a little while ago. I just needed something to do. I hate sitting around and doing nothing. I was bored and I had no right to take it out on you."

Her bottle open, Brennan sipped some of her beer and smiled at the sight of a smudge on the end of Booth's nose. "Don't worry about it. I know I'm impatient when I'm sick, so we're probably even on that score. Jesse made dinner if you're hungry."

The mention of food, caused Booth's stomach to rumble. "Yeah I am. I forgot to eat lunch."

Brennan moved closer to her husband and placed her arm around his free arm. "Well, let's go eat. I think you could use a bath too. I might join you."

"Well, that sounds like a great plan." Booth pulled her towards the door leading into the kitchen. "Did you solve the case or what?"

Brennan followed her husband and waited for him to open the door so they could enter the kitchen. "Yes it was quite interesting. The victim had Crimean-Congo hemorrhagic fever when she died. She was exposed to a tick, the Hyalomma impeltatum. She didn't die from that disease though. She was strangled."

"Wait wait." Booth turned and placed his hand on her face. "You weren't exposed to some dangerous disease were you? I . . ."

"No Booth." Brennan hastily interrupted him. "I wasn't. None of us were. Testing revealed viral antibodies no active virions. We weren't in any danger. We did have to track down her killer as quickly as possible though since he might have had the disease. Apparently he did. Harris and Lester tracked him down after Angela got the victim's phone working and checked the history of her calls. The last phone call came from a building at the corner of Hill and 27th street. They found the man who killed Anne Marie Weston there. He had several young women locked up in a basement. It was human trafficking Booth. Anne Weston died because she was trying to help those young women."

Sad that he'd been unable to help his wife with her case, Booth opened the kitchen door. "I wish I'd been there to help you, Bones. I hated that you've had to work without me."

Brennan stepped into the kitchen with Booth following her into the room. "You were injured Booth. You can return to work Monday and we will resume our partnership then. In the meantime, I'll fix our plates while you wash your hands and the end of your nose."

"The end of my nose?" Booth rubbed the end of his nose and noticed his finger turn black from grease. "Hey why didn't you tell me my nose was dirty?"

Amused, Brennan laughed. "I just did . . . I thought you looked very cute. Like a grease primate."

Grabbing a paper towel, Booth placed some hand soap on it and rubbed the end of his nose. "Grease monkey, Bones."

While he scrubbed his nose and hands, Brennan removed her coat and retrieved some plates from the cabinet. "Yes, that's what I said."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	116. Chapter 116

(The Feet on the Beach)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

If it wasn't for bad luck, Booth was pretty sure he wouldn't have any at all. His first case back after his concussion and he had to deal with a bunch of feet on the international border between Canada and the United States. Feet and shoes, no bodies attached to them. Sometimes it was a mixed blessing being the partner of the best forensic anthropologist in the country if not the world.

Driving back to the District, Booth muttered mostly to himself. "Feet, damn feet. I need to be looking for Brodsky . . ."

Booth didn't mutter as quietly as he thought he did. "They need my expertise to find out who the feet belong to Booth."

Flicking his gaze over towards Brennan and then back at the road, Booth shook his head. "Yeah, I get it . . . It's just that I need to be looking for Brodsky."

"We need to make sure that these feet aren't from the victims of a serial killer." Brennan knew her husband wanted to concentrate on finding the assassin, but if there was a serial killer out there cutting off people's feet that person needed to be found too.

"A serial killer?" Booth shook his head. "I figured they might be hospital biohazard waste. I mean it's just feet no bodies. It is weird they all had shoes with them though."

Brennan was certain that Booth was wrong. "It's not likely that it's biohazard waste. Pairs of feet with shoes. That wouldn't make any sense. I'm not sure where the feet came from, but it is possible that we are dealing with a serial killer who collects feet."

Bile rising up, Booth swallowed. "Great. Just what we need, a serial killer. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll prove to be Canadian feet and they can deal with it."

"They may still need my help." Brennan was certain they would.

Resigned that he might have to work the entire case, Booth reached out his hand and placed it on her knee. "Okay, we'll figure out who the feet belong to and then we'll look for Brodsky."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

His luck kept getting worse. Who knew there was such a thing as a body farm? It was bad enough he was forced to visit it, but then he had to deal with Brennan's fangirling and that just made it seem so surreal. It was almost as if he was caught in the Twilight Zone.

He couldn't believe how excited she was over an exploding body and rotten bodies lying around and God . . . the falling one from a noose. He loved his wife very much and he wouldn't change anything about her, but some of her enthusiasms amazed him and made him a little uncomfortable.

Brennan had been so excited to visit the body farm and he'd tried to understand, but mostly he spent the visit there breathing as shallow as he could and fighting with his stomach to keep from losing his breakfast. The smell alone made him wish he had a head cold and he was never going to forget the body that exploded right in front him. He'd seem some pretty disgusting things in his life, but exploding bodies spewing body bits all over the place was just too much for him. His complaints got on Brennan's nerves and she finally responded.

"Booth you were a sniper. You've seen exploding bodies before." She knew it had been a mistake the second she finished the sentence.

"What?" Booth was walking back with her to his SUV after interviewing Professor Simpkins and he was trying to do it quickly. "What the hell kind of thing is that to say to me? I shot people. I didn't blow up people." He didn't know why he was angry, but he was. She certainly had struck a nerve.

Brennan decided that he had just misunderstood her. "When a high caliber bullet hits the cranium it isn't unusual for it to shatter and the brain to explode. You remember what happened to Heather Taffet when Brodsky shot her from afar."

Well aware of what a head looked like when it was hit by a bullet, Booth picked up his pace towards his truck. "I never used bullets that big. He . . . he was using programmable bullets. Big ass bullets. I never used that shit . . . I was doing my job. I was a sniper and I did what I was asked to do from my superiors. I . . . never mind. Just forget it." Charging around his truck, he opened the driver's side door and paused. Turning, he marched away from the truck and stopped next to a nearby tree. His hand reached out and he leaned against it, trying to control his temper. He didn't want to be angry with Brennan, but equating what he did with Brodsky drove him crazy.

She hadn't meant to make him angry, but she had. Moving around the truck, she walked over to where he was standing and placed her hand on his back. "I didn't mean to imply in any way that you and Brodsky are the same or are even similar. We've already had this conversation. You are not Brodsky. I was merely pointing out that you've seen bodies explode before or at least parts of them and you've certainly seen the aftermath of IEDs and other explosive devices on the human body."

Booth stared at the ground and swallowed. "Yeah, I have. I've seen bodies torn apart and I've been there when my friends were screaming in agony because their leg was blown off or an arm or they were so badly mangled that all I could do was watch them die. I'm not in the Army anymore. I'm not a sniper . . . I don't want to see things like that anymore. I just want to do my job. I want to find killers and stop them from hurting people. I don't . . . I can't . . ." Booth stopped and moved to face his partner. "I'm sorry, Bones. You didn't say anything that wasn't true. I just . . . I'm not a fan of exploding bodies. They remind me of battles I've been in and it can be hard to let that shit go."

He placed his hands on her upper arms and tried to make up for his snit. "It's okay for you to be excited about this stuff. Its stuff you're interested in. Just because I can't be excited about it with you doesn't mean I want you to think that it's wrong to be excited about your job and what you do. It's great that you love your work, it really is. It's just that I've done things in the past, seen things and well . . . Anyway, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just upset and I wanted to leave. I apologize . . . I was an ass and I didn't mean to make you apologize to me. I'm the one that needed to apologize . . . okay?"

She knew he was sorry for his tantrum, but she also understood why he was upset. She probably understood it better than he did. He was worried sick about Brodsky and any reminder that his enemy was out there using the skills he'd learned in the military made Booth worry about his own experiences. No matter how many times she had told him that he wasn't like Brodsky and never could be, he just couldn't seem to remove that doubt from his mind and it made her sad. She knew he was a good man and she was afraid he'd never see that himself. Leaning closer to him, she moved her arms around him and leaned against him. "You are a good man, Booth. I wish you would believe me."

So thankful that he had her in his life, Booth moved his arms around her and held her firmly in his embrace. "My temper is so short lately. I mean, I just . . . I'm trying to keep it together Bones I am, but I'm just so angry. Brodsky could have killed me or you or Christine. He's a very dangerous man and I'm afraid I'm not good enough to catch him . . . I just may not be good enough."

"You're the best, Booth and you will catch him." Desperate to help him, Brennan tightened her arms around him. "You are not the same as Brodsky. You know right from wrong. You would never do what he's done. I know you, Booth. I know what you are capable of. You need to have faith in yourself. I do."

Moving to give them a little space, Booth kissed her. "The luckiest day of my life is when I met you, Bones. The absolute luckiest day."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	117. Chapter 117

(The Signs in the Silence)

Remember my story is AU. It has been since chapter 1.

I really don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Because it seemed like Brodsky had dropped off the face of the earth, the Agents in Major Crimes were walking on eggshells. Seeley Booth was not happy and when he wasn't happy no one was.

Leaning against the door frame to Booth's office, Agent Morris Harris studied his boss and realized that he looked terrible. Gray smudges under the eyes meant the man was too tired for his own good. "You know we will get him sooner or later."

"I'd rather it be sooner." Booth didn't look up from the report he was signing. "He's going to kill again and he's going to keep killing until we stop him."

Harris walked into Booth's office and sat down on the chair near the door. "Why don't you take the day off? I can watch things for the day."

As much as he would like to do that, Booth knew he couldn't. "Bones just called. She's working on a case for Metro. I may need to get the FBI involved. It looks like some kid may have attacked someone with a knife and Metro needs help trying to find the victim. The kid can't talk, so Bones and her squints are trying to use forensics to figure it out. She said the kid is covered in someone's blood, so we don't have a lot of time." Standing, Booth grabbed his gun from his desk along with his badge. "I need you to check with Caroline about the Burt Iverson case while I'm gone and see what she needs for the upcoming grand jury."

"Can do." Harris stood up and followed Booth out of the office. "Let Lester help you with the case. He needs the experience."

Pausing outside his door, Booth glanced over to where Lester sitting and grunted. "Okay." Raising his voice, Booth pointed at the young agent. "Lester you're with me today."

Surprised, the younger agent stood up quickly, grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and quickly followed Booth out of the bullpen and over to the elevator.

After the elevator door closed taking Booth and Lester away, Harris turned to face the bullpen. "Okay listen up. Booth isn't the only one pissed that we can't find Brodsky. Brodsky thinks he can attack FBI Agents and get away with it, well I'm here to tell you that we are not going to let him get away with it. It's been a month people . . . a month. Find Brodsky and find him now or I'm going to make Booth look like a God damned saint and you don't want that do you?"

With a little fear in their eyes, most of the agents found reasons to leave the office. Checking in with informants seemed like a better idea that having Harris glaring at them all afternoon.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The child wasn't cooperating and Brennan was doing her best to find out just how old the girl was and who her family was. Hodgins was the first to notice Booth coming up the stairs along with Agent Brown to the platform. The entomologist picked up the tray of bloody money and carried it over to him. "This is the money they found on the child."

"We haven't determined if she is a child yet, Dr. Hodgins." Brennan had overheard his statement and she was in no mood for speculation.

"Sorry, the suspect." Hodgins knew tensions were high, so he didn't let her tone of voice bother him.

Booth looked at the money and shook his head. "Lester get an evidence bag and put the money in it. We'll take it back to the Hoover and see if we can track down the serial numbers." While Lester did what he was asked, Booth watched as his wife tried to deal with the girl. He knew she was trying to do her job as quickly as possible since they were looking for the person the kid had attacked, but still her impatience didn't seem to be helping at all. Not sure if he should say anything, Booth finally decided it couldn't really hurt.

Moving closer to Brennan, he placed his arm around her shoulders, pulled her to the side of the platform and spoke softly to her. "Bones, the kid is scared. She looks traumatized to me."

Frustrated, Brennan knew he was right, but she needed the girl to cooperate. "We've been checking with all of the hospitals and morgues in a fifty mile radius from where she was found and so far no one has reported a victim who has died of exsanguination. Our victim might still be alive, but he or she is running out of time."

He continued to speak softly so no one else could hear. "I get that. Bones you were in Foster Care. You know what it is to be afraid and to not know what's going on. No one told you anything they just ordered you around and expected you do whatever they said. The girl is really afraid. She can't talk or hear. Maybe she's too afraid to say anything I don't know, but trying to force her to do anything is probably not the way to go with this one."

"What do you want me to do?" Brennan valued his opinion, but she needed a plan to get the girl to cooperate and if she didn't she had to find a way to get the information she needed.

"I don't know Bones." Booth really wasn't sure if he knew what do either. "Can't you do something besides dental records to find out how old she is? She's too afraid to open her mouth for that dental tray. Hell, maybe she's never been to a dentist. She may not realize what you're trying to do."

Brennan saw the utter terror in the girl's face and knew Booth was right. "I do have a better idea. I'll x-ray her arm. It's non-invasive."

Relieved for the child and his wife, Booth smiled. "Great, I'll let you do your thing and I'll go back to the Hoover and see if the money is a clue."

After Booth left the platform, Brennan explained to Arastoo what they were going to do and why.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

One by one the clues fell into place. The bloody money let to Duval Price who was dead by the time they found him. A piece of paper in the girl's pocket proved to be a receipt to the only hardware store in Cross Road, Pennsylvania and led to the girl's parents, Mike and Denise Shenfield.

They now had a name, Amy Shenfield, aged 15. They still had to find out what had happened to Duval Price, but that fell into place rather quickly.

Much to everyone's horror, Amy was a victim of gross child abuse. She had been kidnapped by Duval when Amy had run away from her parents and when Duval had threatened her, she had killed him.

Booth had a difficult time with the case. As a child he had suffered at the hand of his father and Mike Shenfield triggered something inside of Booth. When the man had slapped his wife in the interrogation room, Booth had snapped emotionally and he'd struck the man. He knew he would have to answer for it before a review board, but Caroline had assured him that he wouldn't pay a price for what he had done. As far as she and the Deputy Director were concerned he'd protected Denise from her husband.

Not sure what was happening to him, Booth refused to make excuses for losing his temper like that. He knew he was on edge and it worried him.

They were sitting in the kitchen that evening, Brennan was peeling carrots and Booth was feeding Christine. Jesse had the night off and he was on a date. "I hit him, Bones. I lost it and I just . . . I hit him."

Brennan knew he was upset, but she didn't understand why. "Booth the man hit his wife. He might have hit her again if you hadn't intervened."

"I'm having trouble controlling my temper lately." Booth was worried. "I've yelled at you a couple of times for no good reason. I hit a man. I'm worried about my temper . . . my concussion . . . do you think maybe I'm damaged . . . you know a brain tumor and then a severe concussion . . . is it possible . . ."

"No Booth." Brennan heard the fear in his voice and she needed to assure him. "No. You're under a lot of pressure. Brodsky is still on the loose. He attacked you and hurt you. You were abused as a child and the horrific injuries Amy suffered at the hands of the Shenfields upset you. Then Mike Shenfield hit his wife and you responded to help her, to stop him. You're not damaged, Booth. You're under a great deal of stress and your temper is shorter than normal. This won't last. Once we get Brodsky you'll be able to relax."

Hopeful that she was right, Booth wiped the tiny glob of spaghetti sauce from Christine's chin and made sure her hands were clean. "I have to do better than I have been. I have kids that are watching what I do. I have to set a good example for them. I can't . . . I have to be better that's all."

Laying the carrot aside along with the peeler, Brennan moved around the counter and over to where Booth was sitting. Her hand resting in his shoulder, Brennan wanted him to feel her touch as she spoke. "You're not your father. You can never be like your father. You're a kind man filled with compassion and that is why you lost your temper with Shenfield. As for yelling at me, I'm not always as empathic as you need me to be and . . ."

"Stop." Booth stood up and faced her, his hands on her waist. "Stop right there. You are empathic. You feel things I know you do. Don't tear yourself down like that because I don't like it. Me yelling at you is all about my temper not your empathy. I'll try to control that better I promise."

Her love for him stronger than ever, Brennan pulled him towards her and kissed him. He belonged to her and she would help him whenever possible. "I love you Booth."

"I love you Bones. This stuff happening right now, we're going to get through this. We just need to catch Brodsky first and then we can all get back to normal."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	118. Chapter 118

(The Hole in the Heart)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"A boy is dead because I gave him a phone." Booth shook his head and held Brennan in his arms. "This is Brodsky. He did this."

Vincent Nigel-Murray had been on the platform with Brennan and Booth when the call came on Brodsky's phone. Booth had handed the phone that Brodsky had left at the cemetery to Vincent so he could run an app on his phone to pinpoint where the call was coming from. That simple act of convenience had caused a young man to die and Booth was determined to make sure that Brodsky would pay for that. After the young man's body had been taken to the autopsy room and examined by Cam and a Metro coroner, Booth had escorted his wife to her office and closed the door to keep everyone else away.

Brennan, her arms around her husband, held onto him as tightly as she could. "It could have been you, Booth. You could have been holding onto that phone . . . I could have lost you."

"Bones." Booth rubbed her back and tried to console her. "Stop, okay? It could have been you too since I could have handed the phone to you just as easily as to Vincent. We can't worry about what could have happened. What really happened is bad enough. Brodsky killed Vincent because he was trying to kill me. The man is out of control. He's in the District and we have everyone looking for him. We are going to get that guy."

Filled with grief for her intern and terror for her husband, Brennan clung to Booth and tried to gain control of her emotions. She knew that he needed her to do her job and she couldn't do it if she was too emotional. She needed to compartmentalize her loss for now. "Yes . . . yes you will. Hodgins is looking at everything that Matthew Leishenger was wearing when his body was found. He's trying to see if there is anything that will point us to where Brodsky is."

"Yeah, I need to track down where Matthew worked, it might be connected, I don't know." Booth held her until Brennan was no longer weeping and was under control. Before he released her from his embrace he kissed her. "I don't know why he didn't kill me a few weeks ago outside our house, but he didn't and that was his big mistake. I'm going to get him and I'm going to kill him, the sorry bastard."

"Booth." Brennan was worried about her partner. His voice was cold and filled with menace. "I don't blame you for wanting to kill Brodsky."

He heard her hesitation, but he was past trying to capture his enemy alive. "Look, capturing Brodsky alive has been my main focus and looked at what happened. He blew up a building to keep me from capturing him. He attacked me outside of our house and he almost killed me. Now he's killed a boy because Brodsky thought it was me. I'm done . . . I'm done trying to capture him. I'm going to kill him the next time I see him. I'm not giving him anymore chances to get away. He's killed enough people. I'm done."

And Brennan agreed. "You do what you have to do, Booth. I will back you up no matter what you do. You're right, Brodsky has killed too many innocent people and if you have to kill him to stop him, then so be it."

Grateful for her support, Booth rubbed her upper arms quickly and moved over to the door. "You and the squints do your thing and I'll go do mine. We are going to get him." Before he opened the door, Booth paused. "I know you drove in this morning, but I don't want you to drive home by yourself. I'll come get you when you're ready to go home. I'm going to call Jesse and tell him to take Christine and go stay at Max's tonight. I don't want our baby put at risk. We have no idea what Brodsky is going to do next."

Brennan nodded her head. "Yes, that's a good idea. It might be a better idea if all three of them leave the city and stay away for a few days. A trip away from here might protect them."

He smiled at her and opened the door. "I'll call Max and let him know what's going on. He's wily and I think we can count on him to protect our daughter. Jesse should be able to count on him to help keep her safe."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

He had been tempted. Brodsky was there in his gun sites and he could have killed him very easily, but in the end, he knew that wasn't who he was. Booth had killed a lot of men in his time, but he had been ordered to do that by his commanding officers. He'd killed because it was what his country needed him to do at the time. Killing Brodsky would have been satisfying, but it would have made him no better than the Assassin.

Standing outside the doors leading into the Lab, Booth braced himself. Vincent had been murdered the day before on the platform and it weighed heavily on him that the boy had died because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Fate was unpredictable and uncaring. The young man had been so happy about some dinosaur experiment thing he was doing with Brennan and then his life had ended through no fault of his own. Booth had seen young men die in the heat of battle many times, but this was different. Vincent was a squint doing his squinty thing, working in a well-guarded building and that hadn't saved him at all.

As he entered the Lab he spied workers on long ladders working on the glass ceiling above the platform. They were obviously replacing the broken pane which Brodsky had broken when he'd shot from above down into the Lab. The Lab appeared to be empty of the scientists that normally worked there which was fine with him. As Booth walked over to Brennan's office, he hoped that she was ready to go. He wanted to go home, have a drink, perhaps several drinks and go to bed early. He wanted to sleep away the exhaustion he felt. The search for Brodsky had been a long one and he hoped it meant that his life, everyone's lives would now return to normal. _Whatever normal means._

The lights were dim in Brennan's office. Booth realized that she had the overhead lights turned off which kind of unsettled him. His wife always liked a well-lit office. She had given him a long drawn out explanation once about light and eye sight and eye strain which had made his eyes almost cross from absolute boredom. Stepping into the room, he found her on the couch, holding a tissue and staring at her desk. "Bones, you ready to go home?"

"Booth!" Brennan surged from the couch and raced to where Booth was standing. Her arms immediately circled his chest and she kissed him. "I was so worried when you were hunting for Brodsky. I'm so happy that you're alright." So glad to see him, she kissed him once more.

Booth placed his arms around her and returned her kiss. As the kiss grew more passionate, he felt a need to show her how much he loved her. As the seconds grew their kiss intensified until they were both gasping for air and had to separate. "I'm alright. I called you as soon as I caught the bastard. You can see I'm alright."

Relieved that her husband had survived the search for Brodsky, Brennan smiled and nodded her head. "I know, but you have a tendency to keep the complete truth from me. I'm never completely sure you're alright until I've seen you with my own eyes."

Embarrassed that she didn't trust him completely, Booth blushed. "Yeah, well maybe I do that, but I don't want you to worry. You worry too much sometimes."

"I worry just the right amount, Booth." Annoyed Brennan stared at her husband for a few seconds and then pulled him closer to her so she could lean against him. Her ear over his chest, she heard the quiet beat of his heart and felt a certain amount of comfort. "Let's go home. Let's go home so we can make love."

"Whatever you want Bones." Booth knew that she was still upset about Vincent and that she was going to feel the pain of his loss for a while. The young man had been her favorite intern and wouldn't be easily replaced. "I'm sorry that Vincent died."

"I know." Brennan released her hold and stared at him with concern. "None of this was your fault and in no way do I blame you. You did everything you could to save him, but it was hopeless. I know that . . . You're safe and right now that is the most important thing to me. You are alive and Brodsky is in jail. I love you so much, Booth. You are my life."

Grateful to have such a wonderful woman in his life. Booth leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "I love you too, Bones. You make my life worth living . . . Lets' go home. "I'll call Max and ask him to let Jesse and Christine stay at his place for another day. I want to be alone with you."

"Yes." Brennan moved over to the desk and picked up her purse. "Yes, I want to be alone with you too."

As they left her office, Brennan glanced at the platform and sighed. "Vincent was a brilliant young man, almost as brilliant as Zach . . . I'd like to set up a scholarship in Vincent's name."

"That sounds like a great idea, Bones." Booth placed his arm around her shoulders as he guided her down the hallway towards the entrance. "He was weird, but he should be remembered."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Reviews are always welcomed. They are the only way I can tell if you're still reading it. Thanks.


	119. Chapter 119

(The Change in the Game)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I really don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"Bones, I've been thinking." Booth glanced at Brennan before he cut off a piece of his pie. "Now that Brodsky has been caught, maybe we can let Jesse go and you know . . . get Christine in Day Care. She really needs to play with other kids."

Brennan placed her cup down and shook head. "Booth, I cannot for the life of me understand your reasoning. You and I still have the same dangerous jobs we had before Brodsky was caught. He attacked you outside our home. Epps invaded our home and attempted to murder me. Our situation has not changed. Christine needs someone to look after her that can protect her when we can't."

He knew he wasn't going to win that argument, but he had hoped he might. "Alright, it's just . . . never mind. Okay." Booth stared at his pie and wondered how Brennan was going to handle Christine having to go to school someday. He knew she was afraid that their child would be hurt because of their jobs, but they couldn't give up their jobs. They did such great work and they were definitely needed. _I don't know,_ m_aybe she's right. Maybe we are risking Christine's life..._

They were interrupted by Max who arrived at their table in a wheelchair. Shocked that his father-in-law had been injured, Booth stood up and moved a chair from the table so Max could roll his chair closer to the table. "Max, what the hell happened to you?" Booth glanced at his wife. "Bones, why didn't you tell me Max was hurt?"

Just as shocked as he was, Brennan shook her head. "I didn't know about it either. Dad what happened?"

He'd known that Booth and Temperance were going to be upset, so Max was prepared to answer a few of their questions, but only a few. "Well, if you must know. I had an unfortunate physical event."

With a sneer on his face, Booth opened a packet of sugar and poured it in his coffee. "What you fell off a bike?"

Annoyed, Max glared at his son-in-law. "No, I fell out of bed and so did Rosamund. She was hurt too."

Brennan's eyebrows arched up in surprise. "Who is Rosamund?"

"She's a lady friend." Max was growing more annoyed by the minute. He knew they'd both think his business was their business.

Before he sipped his coffee, Booth asked him, "So did she break a hip too?"

Booth's smug look was the final straw for Max. "No and she's 36 by the way. I think you asked me here to talk about a murder didn't you?"

A little shocked that his father-in-law was dating someone young enough to be Brennan's sister, Booth shook his head and placed his cup down. "Yeah, can you think of anyone that would want to kill Jeff Fowler?"

Since Booth had called him and told him about the murder earlier that day, Max had had time to think about who might have done it and he was stumped. "He might have been killed by a sore loser. Jeff was called the Closer and he was a really good bowler. Tough to beat."

Booth glanced at Brennan. "I guess we'll go down to the bowling alley and start asking questions."

Max held up his hand and protested. "No, no, no, no. Here's the thing. We're in the middle of a tournament. They aren't going to talk to you if it's just going to lead to more question."

"But the first 48 hours are critical in a murder investigation." Brennan leaned closer towards Booth. "We have to ask them questions today."

In agreement, Booth nodded his head. "Yep."

An idea came to Max and he knew it was better than the plan the couple had. "You bowl, Booth. Why not go undercover? I can't bowl because of my hip and since Fowler is dead we're looking for two replacements on my team. You could replace me and ask questions while you bowl. Tempe can go undercover too. Bowlers love to gossip. It's perfect."

A gleam in her eye, Brennan rubbed her hands together. "I love going undercover."

Booth placed his arm on top of the back of her chair and laughed. "Yeah. Okay, we'll do it." He loved how excited she was about undercover work. "We can go as Buck and Wanda."

Excited, Brennan stood up. "Come on Booth. We need to go shopping."

Chuckling, Booth stood up. "We'll see you at the bowling alley tonight at seven."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

In the parking lot waiting for his daughter and son-in-law to appear, Max snorted when he saw them get out of an old F150 pickup and move over to where he was sitting. "What are you two supposed to be? Trailer trash?"

Amused, Booth laughed. "Not nice, Max. I've lived in a trailer and it's not that bad. Cramped, but not bad."

Curious, Brennan turned and stared at Booth in surprise. "You lived in a trailer? When?"

Suddenly uncomfortable, Booth shook his head and replied solemnly. "I can't say. Sorry."

Not sure what was going on, Max shook his head. "You can't say? That's just . . . why?"

Annoyed with Max, Booth brushed past him. "Because you don't have national security clearance. Okay?"

Enlightened, Max rolled his eyes. "I hate that CIA Special Ops shit." Moving his wheelchair, he waited for Brennan to pass him by and then followed the couple into the bowling alley. "Just don't embarrass me, please. These people are my friends."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth realized it was going to be a long night when men he didn't know and didn't want to know started ogling and hitting on Brennan. He knew he was undercover and he needed these people to talk to him, but he also knew he was going to lose it if he wasn't careful.

They hadn't been in the bowling alley for fifteen minutes before one of their teammates started flirting with Brennan. The man actually took her hand in his hand, kissed the back of it and introduced himself. "Hercules Maldonado . . . They call me El Tornado."

Although Brennan smiled at him, she wasn't so sure she liked strange men kissing her hand. Booth knew he didn't. "Hey there, Hercules. You're drooling over my wife."

Not ashamed at all, Hercules grinned at Booth. "I am unable to resist beautiful women, but I will keep in mind that she is your wife."

Booth leaned back against his chair and though he feigned tolerance, inside he was angry and he wanted to pummel the Tornado's face into the floor. "Yeah good idea."

She had seen the flash of anger before Booth had made his face an unemotional mask and she knew that her husband was not happy with Hercules. She also knew that Booth was a professional and he would keep to his role even if he didn't like men flirting with her. "We have a daughter together."

Hercules continued to smile. "I am sure she is as lovely as you are."

Irritated, Booth took off his street shoes and placed his rented bowling shoes on. "Wanda . . . you look really pretty tonight, Babe. I like that thing around your neck."

Her sparkling blue eyes now on her husband, Brennan touched the necklace around her throat. "Thank you." She definitely didn't like to be called Babe, but she reminded herself that Booth was playing a role just like she was.

"You're welcome." Booth stood up and gave Hercules a cocky grin. "My Wanda has great taste." _In men, you piece of shit!_

Max was amused at the exchange he was witnessing. He knew that Booth hated for men to pay too much attention to Brennan, but his son-in-law was controlling his temper and that was good. "Buck, you're up first."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The night seemed to be dragging by and Booth felt the investigation was stalled. They were waiting for someone to tell them what the murder weapon was and he hoped it was soon. Between games, Booth decided that he'd had enough of men watching his Bones every time she moved around the bowling alley.

Taking her hand in his hand, Booth smiled at her as he pulled her away from the lanes. "Hey how about you and me go for a little walk?"

His voice low and gravely, Brennan felt her heart rate increase. "Yes, of course. Angela is still trying to determine the murder weapon."

As they walked hand in hand towards the locker room, Booth felt a little more relaxed than he had been all night. Silently, they moved together their hands firmly clasped, unware that Max was watching them with a knowing smile on his face. Comfortable with their silence, Booth led them to the back of the locker room out of sight of the bowling lanes and then pulled her closer to his body. "I really hate all these creeps hitting on you. They're asking for an ass whipping you know."

Amused, Brennan chuckled. "Yes, I know . . . You do know I'm not interested in any of them? I am just allowing them to drool over me because I'm undercover."

He lowered his head and kissed her bare neck just above her necklace. "Oh I know." He kissed her once more. "I'm the only one that gets to kiss you." He moved her hair aside and kissed the side of her neck. "And I do want to kiss you."

Thrilled with his lips touching her neck, Brennan stretched her neck so he had more to kiss. "And I want you to kiss me."

Filled with love for his wife, Booth moved so his lips were now close to her lips. "I wish we were home right now." Before he could kiss her, Brennan moved closer and started a very demanding kiss. As their kiss became more intimate, they both heard someone clearing their throat a few feet away.

Reluctantly, they separated and saw Max sitting in his wheelchair staring at them. "This is a public locker room you know."

His eyes mere slits, Booth glared at his father-in-law. "We're acting. Go away."

Snorting, Max shook his head. "Sure you are." As he turned his wheelchair away, Max started to sing. "Buck and Wanda sitting in a tree k_i_s_s_i_n_g. First comes love, then comes marriage then come baby in a baby carriage."

Not sure what her father was doing, Brennan watched him roll away. "Why is he singing a children's song?"

Booth pulled her back into his embrace and smiled. "Because he's an interfering son-of-a-bitch . . . come on, let's go back." He kissed her and turned to face the bowling lanes. "Maybe you can call Angela and light a fire under her."

"I don't understand." Brennan placed her arm around his arm. "How would calling Angela light a fire under her and why would I want to do that if I could?"

Chuckling, Booth shook his head. "It means hurry her along. Make her go faster."

Her brows furrowed, Brennan sighed. "You could have just said that in the first place and saved time."

As they left the locker room, Booth rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess I could have."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Their case solved, Booth and Brennan stood next to the passenger side of the F150 pickup, kissing. The light on the pole overhead was burned out, so that part of the parking lot was bathed in darkness. As their kisses intensified, both of them let their hands roam over their partner's body, perhaps in places they shouldn't have.

"God, for a married couple you two sure act a lot like teenagers on a first date." Max was glowering at them. "This is a public parking lot."

As they pulled apart, Booth ran his fingers through his hair. "Why the hell are you following us around?"

Max shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you could take me home and save me the cost of a cab ride."

Resigned to wait until they got home before they could continue kissing, Brennan sighed and opened the passenger door. "We will take you home, Max."

As he moved his chair closer, Max smiled at the look of annoyance the couple were throwing at him. "Hey, I was young and horny once. I just think it's better to make out in private that's all."

Booth helped Max and then Brennan into the cab of the truck. After he closed the door, he folded the chair and tossed it in the bed of the truck, stomped around to the driver's side and got in. "You're a pain in the ass, Max."

Not affronted at all, Max laughed. "So I've been told."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	120. Chapter 120

(After The Change in the Game)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Parker was home once more for the summer and Booth decided that a camping trip might be the perfect vacation for everyone. "Come on Bones. It's perfect. We can rent a cabin, go fishing and take walks and I don't know . . . look for rocks to add to Parker's collection. We can relax. Don't you think we need to relax?"

The last thing she wanted to do was go camping with a toddler. "Booth, Christine is just 18 months old. She likes her bed and air conditioning. She's used to a comfortable environment. She won't like to rough it." Brennan made quote marks with her fingers for the word rough, just to emphasize her point.

He hadn't counted on her balking and it was making him very annoyed. Booth glowered at his wife and tried once more to make his case. "A cabin is hardly roughing it. Some cabins are very nice and some of them even have electricity depending on where you rent them. It's not like I'm saying we should camp in tents and pee in the woods . . . Come on. It'll be fun."

Brennan studied Booth's face and she knew he really wanted the vacation. "Alright, but let me make the arrangements for the cabin. That way I can make sure it will be suitable for a young child."

Happy that she was willing to go on vacation let alone away from motels and hotels, Booth was willing to concede. "Fine by me. Just make sure it's near a lake or river. I really want to fish. I have Max's new fishing pole he gave me for Christmas and that Jet Ski I haven't used yet. This is going to be great you'll see."

She was glad he was happy. It had been several months since he'd been truly happy and she loved to see him smiling more. _He has such a beautiful smile. _"I'll do a little research and I'll see what I can find. If you wish to go on vacation we should do it before mid-June. Angela's baby is due then and I did promise that I would be there when she has the baby."

Grabbing some boxers and a t-shirt from the dresser, Booth closed the drawer and walked towards the bathroom. "Fine by me. I don't really have anything important I'm working on right now. I'll wait until you find something and we can set a time before I tell Parker. He's going to be so excited." Booth paused in the doorway. "He can use my old fishing rod. It's still good. I might need to put new line in the reel. If you want I can buy you a pole so you can fish too."

Brennan shook her head. "Absolutely not. You know I'm a vegetarian, Booth. I don't eat meat, so I see no purpose in catching a fish. If you wish to eat fish then you will have to catch one. I will not help you."

Booth shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, not a problem." As he entered the bathroom, he looked back. "I'm going to relax in the tub for a while. My back is a little stiff from sitting at my desk all day. We need a case, so I can get out of my office."

After she removed her jewelry and placed it in her jewelry box, Brennan pulled a t-shirt and panties from her dresser, stripped and followed Booth into the bathroom. "Booth, I think we should relax in the tub together."

Sitting in the tub, Booth flashed her a toothy grin at her. "By all means, you definitely could use a little relaxing too."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

She'd done her research and she'd found the cabin she'd been looking for. It had taken a few hours to make sure she had found the right one, but it actually fit both her criteria and Booth's. She'd called the rental agency and was pleased to find out that they still had the cabin she was looking at available to rent for the first two weeks of June due to a last minute cancellation. That was only four days away, so she and Booth would have to put in for their vacations immediately. She placed her call.

_Booth._

"I have a found a cabin that fits both of our requirements. It's located next to the Shenandoah River and it has a dock that you can fish from. The river is wide and deep enough for a jet ski, so you will be able to indulge in that activity if you wish." Brennan was reading off some of the finer points from the advertisement. "It's near Massanuetten, Virginia and it's spacious enough for Parker to have his own room as well as one for Christine and for us. I talked to Jesse and he will take the opportunity to go see his mother while we're gone."

_It sounds perfect, Bones. I hope it's not too expensive._

"Don't worry about that, Booth." He'd promised not to worry about money, but she knew it wasn't in him to keep that promise. "I will pay for it since I insisted on a cabin that would be comfortable for Christine."

_If you want to, okay. I'll let Cullen know I'm taking off for two weeks starting next Monday._

"That's fine." Brennan glanced at her confirmation for the cabin. "I have actually rented the cabin starting Sunday, so we can start our vacation a day early."

_Great, that sounds great. I'll see you for lunch at the Diner._

"Alright." Brennan ended the call and smirked. "Technically it's a cabin in the woods."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Booth pulled up in the driveway in front of the cabin, he parked the truck, turned off the engine and turned to stare at Brennan. "Really?"

Her face unemotional, Brennan unbuckled her seat belt and opened the passenger door. "It is a cabin in the woods and it's next to a river." She slid out off of her seat and closed the door. "I believe I fulfilled your requirements."

"Wow, Dad, I've never seen a cabin like this one." Parker eagerly unbuckled his seat belt while Brennan opened the back passenger door and unlocked the restraints from around Christine. "The last time we were at a cabin it was really tiny . . . I mean real tiny . . . it would fit inside this cabin Dad."

Muttering to himself, Booth exited his truck and glared at Brennan through the windows. "Camping my ass."

Brennan knew Booth was irritated that his rustic cabin in the woods was really a luxury cabin, but she didn't really care. She wanted her baby to be comfortable and if she was comfortable too, then that was an added bonus.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

After rooms had been assigned and luggage had been brought in, Booth looked around the cabin and snorted. "Bones, how much is this costing?"

"Booth, you promised not to worry about the cost of things." Brennan carried Christine into the living room and placed her down next to a pile of toys that they had brought with them. "What does the cost matter?"

He knew he had made a promise about being less obsessive about money, but the cabin was more than a little much as far as he was concerned. "Just tell me how much.

"$345." Brennan walked over to the kitchen and started to place some of their groceries in cabinets and the refrigerator.

"Oh my God, Bones." Booth had known the place was expensive, but this was unbelievable. "I can't believe you couldn't find something cheaper than that."

Brennan shrugged her shoulders. "Price wasn't the determining factor. There is an Italian Bistro just 1.7 miles down the road. I think we should eat there for dinner."

Since they were already committed to the cabin, Booth threw up his hands. "Fine Bones. Just . . . fine."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He unloaded the Jet Ski into the river and pointed at Brennan. "Want a ride now or later?"

"I have no intention in riding that with you Booth." Brennan was holding Christine in her arms and shook her head. "If we are both killed then our child will become an orphan not to mention Parker and Christine would be stranded here with no adults to take care of them."

So far his vacation wasn't turning out like he'd hoped it would. Brennan had balked at the mention of a vacation in the woods and after relenting, she was still balking. "Fine, Parker and I will ride it . . . Come on Parker."

After they were both safely on the Jet Ski, Booth moved out into the middle of the river and slowly drove it down stream. Wary of the fact that the river seemed to be shallow in their area, he didn't want to race the machine. "We'll take this to the beach before you have to go back to England so we can race it faster."

Parker was sitting behind his father and he was enjoying being on the river with him. "This is cool, Dad."

There were a lot of trees hanging over the banks of the river, so that they were more in the shade than in the sun. After an hour on the river, Parker started to feel cold. "Can we go back Dad? I'm cold."

Feeling a little chilly himself, Booth turned the Jet Ski and headed back to their 'cabin'. Once they were there, he helped Parker off of the Jet Ski and then tied it up next to the dock. Since Brennan was nowhere in sight, they both moved up the path to the house and entered the living room. The smell of something wonderful cooking made Booth move into the kitchen, open the oven door and peer at the baking lasagna. "God that smells good."

Brennan entered the kitchen and fussed at her husband. "Booth, close the oven door or it won't cook properly."

Once the door was closed, Booth moved across the room, placed his hands on her arms and kissed her. "What did you do while we were gone?"

His kiss sweet, Brennan pecked his lips once more before answering. "Christine and I played with blocks, colored in a coloring book and then she played with her dolls while I worked on my outline for my next book."

"Why don't I get Parker to watch Christine for a while and we can go for a walk?" Booth wanted to be alone with his wife.

"I think that's a good idea, but the lasagna will be ready in thirty minutes." Brennan smiled as his lips turned into a pout. "We can go after lunch."

Booth shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. I'll go change clothes and see if Parker wants to throw a football around until lunch."

Once she was alone, Brennan checked her lasagna and prepared a mixed green salad. _I seem to be saying no a lot to Booth lately. Perhaps I should find a way to say yes to something he wants. He deserves to get his way once in a while._

Oooooooooooooooooo

After lunch, Booth and Brennan went for a walk along the river. The day was warm if you were out in the sun, but the deep shade made their walk enjoyable. As they walked with their hands clasped together, Brennan pointed out various flowers and plants as they passed them and gave a brief history on each one. Booth didn't mind and while she lectured him, he thought about his life and how much better it was because she was in it. Their surroundings were so quiet, the only sound to be heard besides Brennan's voice were bird songs, squirrel chatter, the buzz of insects as they darted amongst the flowers and the water running in the nearby river.

Booth suddenly stopped and stared at Brennan who was curious about what was going on. "What?"

A sly smile on his lips, Booth glanced around and lowered his voice. "You know, we're out here all alone and well . . . want to make out?"

She giggled at his suggestion. "Yes, I suppose we could do that." Brennan sank down on the grassy hill next to them and smiled up at her husband. "Well?"

His smile bright, Booth sat down next to her and move his hand so it was under her blouse, resting over her belly button. "You're so beautiful Bones."

Pleased that he thought so, Brennan leaned forward and kissed him. She knew she was beautiful, but it was nice when Booth said it. "You're quite handsome yourself."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

A quiet chapter. Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.

Virginia org /listings/PlacesToStay/ARusticRiverCabin/


	121. Chapter 121

(After The Change in the Game)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

As they walked back along the path beside the river, Booth pointed at the dock up ahead and smiled. "Hey, why don't we sit on the dock for a few minutes before we tell Parker we're back?"

Swinging his hand in her hand, Brennan agreed. "Alright. It's nice out here. We should come back here in the winter time. I bet its lovely when there is snow around."

Not really crazy about snow, Booth thought Fall or Spring might be a better idea. "Yeah, maybe. We'll talk about it . . . Maybe we could find a cheaper cabin too."

"No I like this one." Brennan had no intention of roughing it if she could help it. "It has conveniences and yet it is surrounded by nature. Perhaps I should look into buying some land in the area and build something similar for us."

Surprised, Booth stopped and turned to face Brennan. "Really? You want to invest in a second home?"

"A vacation home would be nice, Booth." Brennan looked towards the river. "It's cooler here in the summer. There is a river so we can enjoy water sports. You can fish when you like. We aren't too far from stores and restaurants. We could put in a large screen television for you in a man cave and an office for me so I can write in peace. We could use it as a retreat when we wish to get away from the District. I haven't checked, but I'm sure I could find some available land to build on around here and we would have control over what the cabin would look like. I think I would like something similar to this cabin, but of course with our modifications. It would be an excellent place to relax and it would benefit Christine and Parker when he's with us. No smog, just fresh air."

Booth moved his arms around her and kissed her. He'd always dreamed of having a cabin in the woods, but he'd never held out much hope to ever have one. Maybe it was time for some of his dreams to come true. "If you want to build out here then I'm all for it Bones. If we can't find some land around here, maybe we can find someplace like it. A vacation home in the country would be so cool."

A little shocked that Booth wasn't balking at her building a second home for them, Brennan returned his kiss. "It would be a great investment and it would be a nice retreat. I'm glad you are willing to let me build something for us. I have the money and it should be used to make our lives better."

He was actually surprised at himself. "Well, you are rich and I shouldn't let false pride get in the way of a better life style for Christine." His eyes sparkling, Booth gave her a cocky grin. "Besides, I like to fish and I have that Jet Ski you bought me to use and who am I to stand in the way of your happiness if you want a summer home? Not me." Booth turned, took her hand in his and moved over to the dock. As they stepped onto the smooth planks Booth noticed that his Jet Ski was missing. "What the hell?"

Slightly alarmed, Brennan looked up and down the river. "I hope Parker didn't take Christine out on the river."

The blood rushing from his face, Booth suddenly turned and ran towards the house. "God I hope not." As he raced up the bank and up the path towards the cabin, Booth prayed that his children were safe. As he charged into the cabin with Brennan close on his heels, he shouted out. "Parker . . . Parker!"

Curious, Parker raced from the kitchen into the living room. "What? What?"

Relieved to see his son, Booth looked around. "Where's Christine, Parker?"

The boy wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew his father and step-mother were upset. "She's in her bed. She fell asleep and I put her in her bed."

His hand on his chest, Booth swallowed and nodded his head. "Thank God . . . I'm sorry Parker, the Jet Ski is missing and we were worried that you'd borrowed it."

Irritated that they didn't trust him, Parker placed his hands on his hips. "I wouldn't do that, Dad. I'm old enough to know better. Gosh that's not nice of you to think I would either."

Embarrassed, Booth stepped over to where his son was standing and pulled him into a hug. "You're right Parker. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I just know that Jet Skis are cool and I thought you might be tempted that's all. I apologize."

Mollified, Parker returned his father's hug. "It's okay . . . maybe some stole it."

"Parker, did you hear it running while we were gone?" Brennan walked over to the back door and peered at the dock.

"No, but me and Christine were playing video games and so it was kinda loud in here for a while." Parker frowned. "Gosh, how are we going to find it? Are you going to investigate?"

Booth pulled his phone from this pocket. "I guess I'll call the Sheriff's office . . . This ought to be fun."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The Sheriff's Deputy was amused. "So Agent Booth, when was the last time you noticed the Jet Ski was at the dock?"

As soon as he'd identified himself to the Deputy, Booth had noticed the smirk on the Deputy's face. "My wife and I went for a walk and my son stayed here to play some video games. We were gone for about an hour. It was at the dock when we left. We noticed it gone when we came back. Parker says he didn't hear anything, so either they took it without starting it or he didn't hear it over his video game. My wife and I walked about a half mile upstream and then sat down to enjoy the weather and the view of the river. We didn't see anyone on a Jet Ski so if they did use it in on the river they went downstream not upstream."

"How old is your son?" Deputy Reese made a few notes.

Booth glanced at the cabin and answered the question. "He's eleven, almost twelve."

Another note added to his report and the Deputy looked up. "If you can give me the hull identification number that would help."

"I have the paper work at home." Booth knew this was a lost cause. "When we go back home next week I'll call you and give you the number . . . I'm not going to get my Jet Ski back am I?"

Deputy Reese shrugged his shoulders. "Probably not. We'll look for it, but it might not have been stolen by someone local. I wouldn't pin my hopes on getting it back though."

A fatalist, Booth nodded his head. "Hopefully who ever took it will try to pawn it, but yeah, I think you're right. I've only ridden the damn thing once. This sucks."

Feeling sorry for the Agent, Deputy Reese patted Booth's shoulder. "Yeah it does." After he placed his notebook in his shirt pocket, the deputy looked around. "We don't get a lot of crime around here. Maybe it'll show up."

After the Deputy left, Booth walked back into the cabin and sat down on the couch. "Oh well. At least I got to ride it before someone stole it. The bastards."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on a lawn chair on the dock, Booth flipped his the line on his fishing pole and watched the baited hook sink in the river. The day was warm and there were no clouds in the sky. The sound of insects and the sound of the rippling water were the only sounds to be heard.

Brennan walked down to the dock with Christine nestled in the crook of her arm and a sack in her free hand. Once she was there she handed the sack to Parker. "I brought you and your father a drink and an apple for a snack."

Parker placed his pole down on the dock and retrieved a drink and an apple then handed the sack to his father who emptied the sack. "Thanks, Bones. Want to stay and sit? I can sit on the dock and you can have my chair."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you." As she settled down in the chair, Brennan moved her child so the little girl sat on her lap. "It's very quiet here. I like the peace."

Booth agreed. "It is nice. You still want to build something out here?" He was curious to see if the theft had changed her mind.

"Yes, I would." Brennan wasn't too concerned about the Jet Ski. "I think it would be a great way to relax when we have the time to do so. I don't like not doing anything, but it's so quiet I could write here without the distractions we have at home."

Pleased that she was still interested, Booth flipped his line to settle the baited hook in the river. "We'll do some research and see what kind of land they have available around here. It's nice here."

Excited, Parker finished his apple and placed more bait on his hook. "Gosh, that would be so cool if you guys had a cabin here. We could do lots of cool stuff."

"Yeah." Booth agreed. "I was raised in a big city. I'd have loved to have had a place in the country to go to when we want to. Man that would have been so cool . . . so cool."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


End file.
